Obsession & Coericon
by Elizabeth Reynolds
Summary: And it all happened so much faster than you can say disaster. Sequel to Bound By Blood! Expect similar themes.
1. Prologue

_These eyes will deceive you  
They will destroy you.  
They will take from you your innocence, your pride & eventually, your soul.  
These eyes do not see what you and I see.  
Behind these eyes one finds only blackness, the absence of light.  
These are of a psychopath. – __**Dr. Samuel Loomis**__**, Halloween**_

_These are not dark days: these are great days - the greatest days our country has ever lived.__ – __**Winston Churchill**_

_I gambled and I lost. I failed in securing my options for this choice for myself, but I succeeded in verifying the Dark Age is still with us.__ – __**Jack Kevorkian**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I didn't expect to start the sequel so soon, but I can't bring myself to continue Sacredness of Blood. I may put it on hiatus for a while. BUT this story is fresh in my mind, and I decided to start! I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as the last :)

This is the prologue, and a little insight of the Lestrange family's life.

- Rosalie L.

* * *

The world was a much darker place then it was ten years ago. Ten years ago, there was still hope for many people. In this new world, this new society, with its strictly enforced rules, there was no hope for many people. The Purebloods were royalty, that much was a fact.

Their superiority shone much more than ever before. Purebloods were higher up in society than everyone, and they showed it more than ever. Their cool demeanours, their impassive take on cruelty, and their need to show off their sense of pride and prominence, only grew as the years progressed.

It was such a strange world to live in. Everyone of the higher class, or in other words, wizards and witches of Pureblood, seemed to be the most sophisticated, and well behaved being one Earth and yet, they were the ones who tortured for fun, they're the ones who kept slaves, and looked down upon others.

They were beautiful, but dark.

The world they live in now is such a contrast. There is no more power struggle anymore. They all knew who ruled, and no one dared defy them. The dark times never ceased to stop, but instead, it was now a constant part of life. So constant, that no one even complained anymore. They adjusted, they had no choice. To rebel would only mean death.

Rodolphus helped create this world, and though he loved it, he felt empty. He had gotten everything he had always wanted. He fought for this for years, and he helped make it happen. To get everything he wanted however, he also had to give up the one person who mattered most to him.

His obsession, his love, the girl who always drove him crazy, who defied him, and made his life a living hell.

Rodolphus never forgot what he had to sacrifice. It took a tremendous toll on his life and those around him.

* * *

'I would advise you not to go downstairs.' Alexander said, standing in the doorway of his sister's room.

Serena briefly looked up at her brother, and shrugged nonchalantly. She directed her attention back to her mirror, and continued to brush her long, silky hair. Alexander stood in the doorway a moment longer, expecting some sort of invitation to a conversation.

'Do you want something?' Serena asked, sighing in a manner, revealing which revealed her obvious annoyance.

'I would have thought you wanted to know what was going on.' Alexander replied, equally as annoyed.

'If I want to go downstairs, I shall.' Serena said, coolly. 'What's to stop me from doing so?'

'Father, perhaps?' Alexander replied, crossing his arms over his chest, and smirking.

'He's home?' Serena questioned, in an entirely different tone.

'Yes, and he's not in the best of moods.' Alexander warned his sister. 'So do yourself a favour, and keep to your room. Merlin knows you don't know how to keep your mouth shut.'

'When is he ever in a good mood?' Serena asked, with a smirk.

'Behave, or else Father will wipe that smirk off your face.' Alexander said. 'Don't say I didn't warn you.'

With that, Alexander left his sister. Serena rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk towards her shelf. She carefully searched for one of her favourite books. A book, which gave great details about the war, that had ended when she was still an infant. Her father was a war hero, and she enjoyed reading about the heroic tales based on her father, and many of her other relatives.

She knew the book better than anyone, except perhaps her brother, and could recite the events from memory. Even then, she always wanted more. She wanted the minor details that were left out, she wanted to know every struggle, every emotion, every task, every victory and every defeat.

She couldn't imagine a world where Purebloods did not rule, a world where witches and wizards everywhere lived in their own world, hidden from the rest of society. She couldn't imagine that magical beings would hide themselves from Muggles, and let them rule a world that was rightfully theirs.

She never got her answers, however. She was always advised from her father to read the book, and to keep her questions to herself. She did just that, most of the time. She read the book, hoping to discover something she might have missed before. She tried reading between the lines, to find any sort of imperfection and anymore detail to the war. She felt she had missed so much information. No matter how hard she tried, however, she was never able to discover anything new.

Alexander tried too, for a while, to find anything that he could. He still does from time to time, but even with all the resources, and money they had, they only knew what their father wanted them to know. They only knew what the Purebloods wanted them to know.

After all, history is written by the winners.

Serena flipped through the pages of her book, looking intently at every word and picture in it. Being still so young, she had a simpler book, which was much easier to read. Even if she could understand the more complex books, it would not have made a difference. It would be the same thing, just in a more difficult vocabulary.

The only new information she could find would be in her father's study, and though she and her brother were often tempted to snoop around in there, they would never dream of angering their father in such a way.

Three hours had passed, and Serena continued to look through the book, until she was called to dinner. She quickly dismissed her maids, and headed downstairs, to her family, who, except her father, were waiting.

Serena acknowledged her mother, and her brother before taking her seat across Alexander.

The family waited in silence.

'Excuse my tardiness.' Rodolphus said, indifferently, as he finally made his way to the dining room.

He nodded to his children and his wife, before taking his own seat at the head of the table.

Serena shot a look at her brother. A look that clearly stated her disbelief at her father's foul mood. Alexander smirked, and his eyes glinted in a way, daring his sister to test their father's patience.

'How was business?' Serena asked, politely.

Rodolphus looked up from his food, and took a sip of his drink, before answering his daughter.

'Everything is going well.' Rodolphus replied. 'I'm sure, Serena, that much was obvious, seeing as how I'm home earlier than anticipated.'

Serena chose not to response with a sarcastic reply, realizing that her father was indeed in a foul mood. Alexander however, was in the mood for a little amusement.

'We're just curious, Father.' Alexander said. 'Your harsh moods say otherwise about everything being alright.'

'Alexander, hold your tongue.' Bellatrix said, as Serena tried to stifle her laugh.

It was times like this where his children reminded him so much of Anne.

'You both can go to your rooms.' Rodolphus dismissed.

'Yes, we can.' Serena said, now taking her turn to annoy her father. 'But I think we shall stay and continue our dinner.'

'Let me rephrase.' Rodolphus said, through gritted teeth. 'Either you two get out of my sight now or – '

'We get it.' Alexander interrupted, shooting his sister an I-told-you-so look.

They both excused themselves, and left their barely eaten dinners on the table, to head to their rooms.

'What's wrong with you?' Bellatrix asked.

'Nothing.' Rodolphus replied, gruffly.

'As if you can fool me, dear husband.' Bellatrix said, slightly mockingly.

'I can't deal with your damned cousin.' Rodolphus hissed.

Bellatrix laughed.

'All these years later and Sirius still gets on your nerves?' Bellatrix asked.

Rodolphus pushed back his chair.

'I'm not hungry.' Rodolphus announced, before making his way into his study.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Serena followed Alexander into his room.

'I told you he was in a bad mood.' Alexander said. 'I don't know why you don't listen to me.'

'I listen plenty. It was you who stared it.' Serena said, taking a seat on her brother's black leather couch. 'I merely just took it a step farther.'

'Well it was you who got us sent up here without any dinner.' Alexander accused. 'I'm starving. Where are your bright ideas now?'

'Skipping one meal won't kill you.' Serena said, rolling her eyes.

'Speak for yourself.' Alexander said, before sighing. 'Go downstairs and apologize to him.'

'He won't want to see me.' Serena said, waving off the idea.

'Serena, just do it!' Alexander ordered.

'Jeez, if you're that hungry, just go to Draco's!' Serena exclaimed.

'This has got nothing to do with my hunger and you know it.' Alexander said, through narrowed eyes.

'You're such a scaredy cat.' Serena said, sticking out her tongue.

'If you aren't scared of Father, you're either a liar or a fool.' Alexander said, with a scoff.

Serena did not argue with this.

'Fine, but if he gets mad, I'm blaming it all on you.' Serena warned her brother.

'And I'm sure he'll believe his daughter over his heir.' Alexander said, sarcastically.

Serena resisted the urge to stick her tongue out again, and headed downstairs to the dining room. Upon arriving, she was surprised to only find her mother at the table.

'He's gone.' Bellatrix said. 'If you two wanna come and finish dinner, it's alright with me.'

'Thank you. Alexander will be glad to hear that.' Serena said, with a small smile. 'But I came down to talk to Father.'

'Don't worry.' Bellatrix said. 'He's not mad at you guys. I suggest you two don't cross him further, though.'

'Where is he?' Serena asked.

'In his study.' Bellatrix replied.

'Why is he so angry?' Serena asked.

'Don't ask questions.' Bellatrix replied simply.

Serena rolled her eyes, and then headed to her father's study. She hesitated as she reached the door, but knocked on it calmly.

'Enter.' She heard a voice reply.

She entered in time to see her father closing a book.

'I thought you were your mother.' Rodolphus said, placing the book back on the shelf.

Serena missed the title of the book, to her disappointment.

'No, sir.' Serena said. 'Mother is still eating dinner. Alexander is probably going to come back downstairs and join her.'

Rodolphus just nodded.

'I came to apologize, sir.' Serena said, forcing the words from her mouth.

'Then apologize.' Rodolphus said, finally turning to her.

Serena always found it hard to apologize when she didn't know what she was apologizing for. It was her brother who was good at false apologies.

'I'm sorry that I was...acting...inappropriately?' Serena guessed.

Rodolphus, who was in no mood to humour his daughter, just waved his hand, dismissing her.

'What book were you reading?' Serena asked, before she could stop herself.

Rodolphus stared at his daughter, as if considering something, but he shook his head.

'Nothing you need to concern yourself with.' Rodolphus replied. 'Leave, Serena.'

Serena sighed, but she did not need to be told twice.

Rodolphus sighed in frustration and took out his book once more. The book he had read so often when he was younger was still his favourite book. And even now, he read it all the time.

'What did she want?' Bellatrix asked, entering the room.

'To apologize.' Rodolphus said. 'And to know what book I was reading.'

Bellatrix glanced at the title.

'Does your foul mood have anything to do with _her_?' Bellatrix asked.

'Does your cousin hate me for any other reason that doesn't concern her?' Rodolphus asked, before laughing bitterly. 'He's an utter fool to love what was mine.'

'Get her out of your mind, Roddy.' Bellatrix said, harshly. 'Nothing good comes out of remembering her.'

'How shall I ever rid her from my mind, when my own daughter is the spitting image of her?' Rodolphus asked. 'When my son had her eyes?'

'I've told you time and time again that you can alter their appearance.' Bellatrix said, as if it were that simple.

'Don't you see it though, Bella?' Rodolphus asked, with a hint of a smile on his face. 'They both have her curiosity. Serena has her temper, her conscience, her intelligence, and her looks. Alexander has her loyalty, her cunningness, and her superiority.

'Rodolphus, don't do this.' Bellatrix said. 'She's not even here. There's no way they're like her. It's all in your head. Your children are like _you_.'

Rodolphus kissed Bellatrix.

'I hate them, sometimes.' Rodolphus said.

'Imagine how I feel.' Bellatrix said, with a scowl on her face,

'They're almost old enough for school.' Rodolphus said. 'I'll send them away. I cannot wait.'

Bellatrix laughed. 'You can't stand it when your children are away for too long.'

Rodolphus smirked. 'I'm sure there are people out there who would target them.'

Bellatrix shrugged. 'It will all be okay, Roddy.'

Rodolphus held his wife, as his thoughts were on his children.

'Will you ever forgive the little whore?' Bellatrix asked.

'Will you?' Rodolphus asked, not wanting to answer the question.

'No.' Bellatrix hissed. 'You should not either, _husband_.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' Rodolphus lied.

* * *

'Father wants to see you, Alexander.' Serena said, entering his room.

'No one said you could come in here!' Alexander hissed.

Serena shrugged, and gave her brother a falsely sweet smile.

'Father doesn't fall for that, why do you think I would?' Alexander asked, laughing.

'I don't know.' Serena said. 'I thought I'd give it a try. What are you doing?'

Alexander handed his sister some pictures.

'Is that Mother and Father?' Serena asked, surprised.

'Yeah, from when they were in Hogwarts. It's strange to see it, isn't it?' Alexander asked.

'Yeah. They look so happy.' Serena said. 'Look at how they're looking at each other! And laughing!'

'They look as if they're in love.' Alexander said. 'I've never seen Father look at someone like that.'

'It makes you wonder, doesn't it?' Serena asked. 'Look what the war did to them.'

Alexander nodded, thinking along the same lines.

'Alexander, have you ever noticed that...' Serena trailed off.

'Notice what?' Alexander asked. 'Hurry, I have to go see Father.'

'None of us look like Mother, at all.' Serena said. 'Not even her relatives.'

Alexander shrugged. 'I look like Father.'

'Yeah, but I don't look like Mother.' Serena said. 'I only have Father's eyes.'

'And a few other things.' Alexander said. 'But yeah, none of us look like Mother.'

'I guess the Lestrange genes are more superior.' Serena said. 'But you know, Draco and Adhara look like both Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius.

Alexander laughed. 'How can you tell? They're both blonde and pale.'

'Well Adhara has Aunt Narcissa's eyes!' Serena said, laughing. 'I'm being weird. Go see, Father. I'm gonna stay here and look at the pictures.'

'Fine, but don't touch anything else.' Alexander said.

He headed downstairs and headed into his Father's room.

'You wanted me, sir?' Alexander asked.

'Yes, what took you so long?' Rodolphus asked, slightly annoyed.

'Serena was just asking a bunch of questions.' Alexander said, with a shrug.

'She always is.' Rodolphus said, gruffly. 'You shouldn't encourage her.'

Alexander shrugged. 'She brought up a good point. I was curious, too.'

'And what were you talking about?' Rodolphus asked.

'We find it strange how neither of us looks like Mother.' Alexander said, simply. 'But we both look like you.'

Alexander was mildly surprised when his father walked passed him. 'Where's your sister?'

'In my room.' Alexander yelled, confused.

He followed his father into his own room.

Serena looked up as Rodolphus and Alexander entered the room.

Serena gave a smile and was about to greet them both, but her father's cross look stopped. She gave her brother a questioning look, but before she knew it, Rodolphus had comes towards her looking very menacing.

Serena found herself shaking already, though she didn't know why.

Rodolphus slapped Serena, who screamed in shock.

Alexander froze, equally as shocked.

'If you don't think you look like Bella, then tell me, who the fuck you think you look like?' Rodolphus yelled.

Serena had no answer, and was still clutching her burning cheek.

Looking at his daughter seemed to infuriate Rodolphus even more, and he struck her again and again. Serena began to cry after the second blow.

'Father, stop it!' Alexander yelled. 'She didn't mean anything by it!'

By now, however, Rodolphus was in a blind rage.

Bellatrix was looking through some book downstairs, when she heard someone screaming. She paused and realized it was Serena. Then, she heard her own husband's voice. She quickly pulled out her wand, and ran upstairs, following the screaming. She hurried as she heard Alexander screaming as well.

'Rodolphus!' Bellatrix yelled, entering the room.

Serena was crying on the bed, and Alexander was screaming on the floor.

Rodolphus had his wand raised at him.

'Expelliarmus!' Bellatrix yelled, disarming her husband.

Rodolphus turned around angrily, but at the sight of Bellatrix, he calmed down considerably.

'You're out of your fucking mind!' Bellatrix yelled. 'What happened?'

Rodolphus took several deep breaths before turning back to his kids.

'You both ought to. Keep. Your. Mouth. _Shut._' Rodolphus said, dangerously low.

He walked out, ignoring his wife's deathly glare.

Bellatrix made her way over to Serena.

'Stop crying, he's gone now.' Bellatrix said, wiping the blood off her daughter's lip.

'He got so mad for no reason!' Serena cried.

Bellatrix just nodded, and after healing Serena, she kneeled down to Alexander. She helped him sit up.

'Are you alright?' Bellatrix asked, examining him.

Alexander shook his head, but said nothing more.

'I'll have some maids tend to you both.' Bellatrix said. 'I need a word with my husband.'

She went off to find some maids, and ordered them to look after Serena and Alexander. She also ordered them to not let her husband anywhere near them for the rest of the day.

She headed downstairs again, exhausted, and frustrated.

'What is the matter with you?' Bellatrix yelled, upon seeing her husband. 'They're just children! She's nine and he's ten!'

'I know how old they are!' Rodolphus hissed.

'Do you?' Bellatrix yelled. 'Yet, your daughter is used as a punching bag and your son is under the Cruciatus!'

'I lost my temper!' Rodolphus yelled. 'I could not help it! What took you so long to help them anyways!'

'I was downstairs!' Bellatrix yelled. 'Don't blame this on me!'

'I COULD HAVE KILLED THEM!' Rodolphus roared. 'You know that, Bella, you _know_ that.'

'Don't take your anger out on them.' Bellatrix said, viciously. 'I can't have children, Roddy! They're the only ones you have.'

'But the older they get, the more they infuriate me!' Rodolphus hissed.

'Well learn to control yourself because you can't ask _me_ to save them!' Bellatrix yelled. 'I do it, because I'm your wife. But trust me, I don't forget anything either! I hate these children in a way you cannot even imagine, and yet I am forced to _raise_ them!'

'I want her back.' Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix gritted her teeth. 'Fuck you.'

Bellatrix left the house without a word and Rodolphus went to pour himself a drink.

'Will you haunt me for the rest of my life?' Rodolphus said, aloud.

It's been almost ten years, and yet it feels like only yesterday that he had Anne by his side. The war is over, and the world is settled. There's no more Order of the Phoenix, the ministry is in their command. There's no more resistance. There's nothing left to worry about and yet, Anne still plagues his memory.

He was sure it was not in his mind. He knew Serena didn't look _exactly_ like Anne, but she looked so similar to her, that at times, he could not bear to look at her. He could never look into his son's eyes, as they were they _exact_ same shape, and colour as Anne's.

He hated Anne for her insolence. He hated how she would always fight back, argue with him, ask questions, defy him, challenge him, and never keep her mouth shut. He hated it even more when his children did it. He wanted them to be nothing like Anne.

They were just children. He knew that. He knew everything they did was innocent. It wasn't as if they wanted to infuriate him purposely like Anne had always done, but it did not matter to him. At times, All he saw was Anne. He never could teach Anne her proper place, and even all these years later, it's as if it was haunting him.

He could hear Anne laughing at him, mocking him, speaking to him in such a taunting voice that sometimes he believes he's gone mad.

That's impossible though. It's in his imagination.

He wanted to forgive her.

In all these years, he hated her. He always wanted to hate her for everything she did. He missed her, yes, but his hated seem to get the better of him most of the time.

But now, he felt, that it was time to forgive Anne. He didn't want to hold anything against her. He didn't want to be mad anymore, if he looked at his children. It's a new world now, a world he loves, and a world he helped created. Everything else was in the past. Everything was not the same as it always was.

There was no reason why he couldn't forgive her.


	2. The Plan

_This fire is getting hot again  
But I touch the flame 'cause I'm a curious cat – __**Kelly Clarkson**__**, How I Feel**_

_The cure for boredom is curiosity. There is no cure for curiosity. – __**Dorothy Parker**_

_Nothing will ever change no matter what you say  
I'm still gonna be the same  
The harder we try, the harder that we fight, can't get it right – __**Ashlee Simpson**__**, Say Goodbye**_

_Numb all through, I can still feel you, hear your call, underneath it all. Kill my brain, yet you still remain ... All I do, I can still feel you. You remain; I am stained. – __**Nine Inch Nails**_

_I still believe you will return; I know you will. My heart against all odds, holds still. – __**Miss Saigon**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know the story is not the same without Anne, but bear with me. I promise you that it will be worth it :D Oh, and I promise to show some other characters soon, too!

I hope everyone enjoys the sequel! And I'll do my best to make it as good as Bound By Blood

Thank you to the loyal reviewers and reader! =)

- Rosalie L.

* * *

Asta Marionette

I've tried to make Serena similar to Anne on purpose :) I'm going to show more of Alexander later on too. He's less like Anne, and he's more like Rodolphus, but he'll have his moments where he's truly his mother's son. :D

See, Rodolphus could never get rid of her. It's his karma to have his children remind him of their mother.

Madlyinlovewithbowie

Lol, it was killing me that you were angry! Haha, I didn't want anyone to be angry at all, but I promise you, it will be worth it :D

Believe me, ten years later, and Anne is still fresh in everyone's heads. She'll never really go :D

* * *

One night, Serena found herself unable to go to sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, and did everything she could to tire herself out. She stared aimlessly at the ceiling for what felt like hours, and even read a couple of books that she felt were dreadfully boring. However, she was not the least bit tired.

She even tried organizing her room, which is something she never did. She always had her maids clean her room for her. To Rodolphus's displeasure, Serena chose to have a lavender coloured room. It was quite a girly room, and quite the contrast to her brother's. There were no snakes anywhere, and no black, green or silver, at least not purposely. She had a girl's room. Rodolphus only took pleasure in the fact that at least her bedroom was not Gryffindor themed.

She had a large window to the right side of her bed, with white and lavender curtains, her bed was quite large, with lots of pillows, ruffled pink bed sheets, and pink curtains surrounding it. Serena insisted on having the largest closest possible, and within it, you can find a great amount of clothes, and shoes. Her bedroom, like most rooms in Lestrange Manor, was incredibly large, and Serena made sure to fill it with as many things as she can. She had shelves on the walls, and a normal bookshelf to the left of her bed. She had her dresser, her nightstand, and her armoire scattered about, and they were all quite large, and they were all the colour white. Serena concluded that pink or purple furniture would look ridiculous, to her father's relief.

Serena had her own fireplace in her bedroom, a washroom attached to her bedroom, several mirrors, carpeting, and of course, she had her own chandelier in the middle of her room. She had paintings put up, and antique decorations pieces all around her room. She had couches and tables, and another door leading to her extravagant playroom.

Rodolphus may not be the most loving and attentive of fathers, but he certainly knew how to spoil his children. Serena could ask for anything, and use that sweet smile, and her innocent eyes to get what she wanted.

Even with all the things in her room, and even a playroom so very close to her, Serena could find nothing that will help her fall asleep. She always had some difficulty with sleep, and she didn't know where she got the habit from. When she complained about it to her father, he merely said she got it from her mother. But as far as Serena knew, her mother had no problems with sleeping.

Whenever something seemed to be wrong with her, Serena found that her father always blamed it on her mother, but it was never actually true.

Eventually Serena grew tired of pondering the similarities between herself and her mother. She climbed out of bed, and was about to make her way to her brother's room. However, as she stepped out, she noticed that the downstairs light was on. Thinking that she finally found her mother out of bed, and unable to sleep, Serena headed downstairs, so she would have some company.

She was shocked to see, however, to see that it was her father.

Rodolphus looked up as he heard the sound of footsteps near him.

'Serena, you can't sleep?' Rodolphus asked, casually, as it was a normal occurrence to find her out of bed.

She shook her head, and bit down on her lip, thinking she was in trouble.

Rodolphus twitched a little, keeping in mind that lip-biting was a habit Anne had.

'Don't do that, Serena.' Rodolphus said and then lamely added, 'You'll ruin your lips like that.'

'That's okay.' Serena said, with a shrug. 'That way, boys won't want to kiss me.'

Rodolphus couldn't help but laugh at this. 'Oh? And who wants to kiss you?'

Serena shrugged. 'Just in case.'

'Yeah, well, if any boys try to kiss you, you tell me, okay?' Rodolphus asked.

Serena nodded, obediently and went to sit beside her father on the couch.

'And kick them in the place I showed you.' Rodolphus added. 'But don't ever try it on anyone else for any other reason, okay?'

'Okay.' Serena said. 'What happens when I kick them there?'

Rodolphus smirked. 'They'll cry.'

Serena giggled. 'But if Alexander is being mean to me, can't I – '

'No!' Rodolphus ordered. 'Don't ever do that to your bother.'

Once again, Serena shrugged. She may have to try it out one day, just to see what happened.

'Why are you up so late?' Serena asked, curiously.

'I've got work to do.' Rodolphus answered.

'You're so busy.' Serena complained. 'All the time!'

Rodolphus laughed. 'I like helping the Dark Lord out. I don't always have to be busy.'

Serena smiled and sighed in frustration. 'I can't sleep.'

'I know, love.' Rodolphus said. 'You're free to stay up with me until you fall asleep.'

'Why can't I take a potion?' Serena asked. 'I've read about ones that help you fall asleep.'

'They're not safe.' Rodolphus said, stoically.

Serena couldn't help but notice how distracted her father was. If he was busy with work, he wouldn't have asked her to stay, so she was left puzzled.

'I've read about them, Father.' Serena said.

'Your mother got addicted to sleeping potions for a while.' Rodolphus explained. 'It took me a long while to get her out of the habit.'

'Mother seems to sleep fine...' Serena said, slowly.

Rodolphus forced a smile on his face. 'Now she does.'

Serena decided not to argue. Sometimes, she felt as if her father was a little crazy. She heard others say that the war had a great effect on her father's mind, but she never got more information than that. His random outbursts of rage, his mood swings, and the strange things he always said were only proof to Serena that her father may be a bit mental. Of course, other times, he seemed so normal, leaving Serena so confused, that she often felt as if she were going mental.

'You're reading!' Serena said, finally looking down at her father's documents.

Rodolphus looked to Serena and nodded. 'Yes. This is about business related to myself.'

'Oh.' Serena said, not knowing what else to say.

'This is a book that your Uncle Lucius and I often read.' Rodolphus said, simply, while handing his daughter the book. 'You and Alexander ought to read it.'

'Maîtresse En Titre.' Serena said, aloud.

'It's not that complex.' Rodolphus said. 'You should be able to understand it.'

Serena stared at the book in shock.

'You're getting a mistress?' Serena asked, trying to keep her voice indifferent. 'Does mother know?'

'Read it and let me know what you think.' Rodolphus said, ignoring his daughter's questions.

'I think it's vile for you to sleep with anyone who isn't a Pureblood.' Serena said, indignant. 'Get another slave, not a mistress!'

Rodolphus chuckled. 'I've taught you well.'

Serena didn't find the situation funny at all. She frowned at her father's lack of commen sense.

'Who is she?' Serena asked. 'You haven't had a mistress before, why do you need one now?'

Rodolphus smirked. 'Did you think I did not have a life during the war?'

'I thought the war was your life.' Serena said, quietly.

She hoped this was the chance for her to gain more information.

'The war is over now.' Rodolphus said, simply.

'It's been over for a while.' Serena said. 'Yet you've mentioned anything about a mistress before.'

'It's a bit of a forbidden topic in this household.' Rodolphus said. 'But I think it's time I brought it up.'

'I don't want you to have a mistress, father!' Serena said, softly. 'I want you to be in love with mother...like before.'

Rodolphus regarded his daughter, slowly.

'That was a long time ago, Serena.' Rodolphus said. 'Neither your mother nor I feel that way about each other anymore.'

'But don't you think she'll hate you if you get a mistress?' Serena asked. 'They're so...official. It's like you're replacing her!'

'Bellatrix is my wife.' Rodolphus said. 'Nothing can change that.'

'But I know some of the other people, I know they have other girls too, but not mistresses.' Serena said. 'Alexander told me they keep a woman for a little while, and then they stop seeing her. Can't you do that?'

Rodolphus couldn't bring himself to say that both he and Bellatrix have already been doing that in secret.

'I have someone in mind, Sweetheart.' Rodolphus said. 'This is not a temporary thing for me.'

'I'm going to go back to bed.' Serena said, crossly.

Rodolphus smirked and nodded. 'Take the book. Be sure to read it.

Serena left, holding the book in her arms. For some reason, she didn't want to tell Alexander or Bellatrix the information she just got from her father.

* * *

'What are you doing all day cooped up in your room?' Alexander asked. 'You've been here for days.

Serena had spent days reading, and rereading the book which she received from her father. She read every horrible, and gruesome detail, that in the end, she didn't know if she ought to feel bad for her mother, or feel triumphant, that whatever woman her father chose would be at the mercy of his murderous rage, and torturous ways.

Often, she herself, felt afraid. Some of the things described in the book gave her goosebumps. The world may not be as light, and goodly as it was before, but Serena was still a child. Pureblood or not, she was not used to knowing about such graphic torture.

This did give her more insight to the war. She knew their enemies on the opposing of side of her father, and the Dark lord were often killed, and imprisoned. And yes, of course, she knew, they were treated horribly, and tortured but now she had a clearer idea of what was done to them.

If they could use such torturous techniques on a woman, Serena couldn't even imagine what went on during the war. She couldn't help but wonder what her own father had gone through.

'I'm just reading.' Serena finally replied, sitting up on her bed.

'You do realize that no matter how many times you read that book, nothing is going to change, right?' Alexander asked, rolling his eyes.

'This is different.' Serena said, haughtily.

She decided to finally let her brother know.

'Father gave me a book from his library a couple of days ago.' Serena said, casually.

Alexander angrily strolled into his room.

'You waited this long to tell me?' He exclaimed. 'Give me the book!'

'I'm reading it!' Serena exclaimed, viciously.

'Well, I'm older, and if you didn't finish the book in all these days, then it's your own fault!' Alexander hissed, roughly grabbing the book from his sister's hands.

Serena scowled at her brother, and waited for him to speak once more.

Alexander looked a look at the title, and frowned in confusion.

'Why would Father give you this to read?' Alexander asked.

He understood why, but he needed a verbal confirmation.

'I think he's getting a mistress.' Serena said, coldly.

'Who is she?' Alexander asked.

'I don't know.' Serena huffed. 'It's not as if he would tell me.'

Alexander walked out of her room, with the book in his hands, without another word. He would not hide in his room like his sister was doing. If his father was getting a mistress, then why should he have to hide it?

He proceeded downstairs to the living room, and began to read the book at once. He knew the basics of a mistress, of course he did. It's not as if no wizard kept a mistress for himself. However, mistresses were a big commitment, most wizards he knew chose to have their little flings, or keep slaves.

He never thought _his_ Father would get a mistress.

The book was very detailed, though not very complicated. However, he did have to read over many things, just to get the idea to really set in his head. He read faster than his sister, and he was more eager to know about the situation than she was. He could tell, when he entered his sister's room that something was frightening her.

The idea of a mistress frightens her. She wanted to know the full details of the war, but her stomach couldn't even handle the details of the life of a mistress. Alexander's hatred overcame his fears. Yes, it was gruesome, and he understood why most wizards chose to have flings instead of mistresses, but he was too angry about a woman taking his mother's place, that it did not bother him. In his mind, the more torture she endured from his father, the better.

'What are you reading?' Bellatrix asked, entering the living room.

Alexander handed her the book, and saw his mother stiffen as she read the title.

'You two aren't supposed to be in your father's study.' Bellatrix snapped. 'Do you have any idea what he'd do to you if he sees you with this?'

'Father gave it to Serena.' Alexander said, calmly. 'I took it from her.'

'He gave it to Serena?' Bellatrix questioned, in disbelief.

The atmosphere around them seemed to grow tenser with every second.

'Yes, Mother.' Alexander said. 'Do you think I'd be foolish enough to sneak into his study, steal a book, and read it in the open like this?'

'Your father's a fool!' Bellatrix exclaimed. 'Get upstairs, Alexander!'

'Give me the book!' Alexander said, shocked at his mother's sudden outburst.

'Get upstairs _NOW!'_ Bellatrix warned, angrily.

'Father said I could read it!' Alexander retaliated, not caring how childish he sounded.

'Alexander, listen to your mother.' Rodolphus said, coming into the room.

He had not missed their little argument, and decided, finally, to intervene.

'Can I have the book?' Alexander asked, through gritted teeth.

'Bella, give the book to him.' Rodolphus ordered. 'I told them too read it.'

Bellatrix threw the book at Alexander, angrily.

Alexander picked the book up, and saw his parents staring at each other murderously.

'Get upstairs!' Rodolphus yelled. 'I will not ask you again, Alexander!'

Alexander chose to listen this time, and ran up the stairs. At the top of it, he was met by his sister.

She glared at him, and her scowl was still on her face.

'She was going to find out sooner or later.' Alexander defended.

Neither sibling missed the flashes of light coming from downstairs.

'I'm going to Draco's.' Serena said. 'I don't think they'd even notice I was gone.'

'Go, then.' Alexander said, uncaringly. 'I'm going to finish this up. Be back by the morning, or I swear, Father will not be pleased.

Serena proceeded to head to the closest fireplace she could fine.

A few seconds later, she called out, 'Malfoy Manor!' and found herself in the Malfoy's sitting room.

'Serena.'

Serena looked around, and gave an innocent smile.

'Uncle Lucius, may I stay here for the night?'

'Do your parents know you're here?' Lucius asked, looking down at the little girl.

'Alexander does.' Serena said, quietly.

'That's not good enough, Serena.' Lucius drawled.

'Please, Uncle Lucius, Mother and Father are fighting, and it's really bad.' Serena said. 'Alexander is just going to lock himself in his room...'

Lucius was not surprised at this. Rodolphus and Bellatrix are always fighting, they've always been fighting. This was not news to him.

'And what are they fighting about?' Lucius asked. 'I'll see if you can stay.'

'Father gave Alexander and me a book to read.' Serena said. 'He's getting a mistress, and Mother is upset about it, I suppose.'

Serena was shocked, when Lucius suddenly, and very viciously, grabbed her arm.

'What did you say?' Lucius hissed.

'M-Mother's upset.' Serena stuttered, shocked.

'Before that!' Lucius all but yelled.

'Father's getting a mistress!' Serena said, quickly. 'Please, you're hurting me!'

Lucius let go of Serena, and mumbled a quick apology before returning to the subject.

'Serena, for your own safety, I must ask you _never_ to repeat what you said to me.' Lucius said. 'You can stay here tonight. I imagine your father is mad enough to kill someone. You'll be safer here.'

Lucius said the words so casually, and although Serena knows her father does kill and torture, it sent a chill through her body.

'Uncle Lucius, everyone will know eventually.' Serena said, quietly.

'Serena, your father is not getting a mistress.' Lucius said. 'He says this all the time.'

'He gave me his book: Maîtresse En Titre.' Serena said. 'He said you and he used to read it all the time. Uncle Lucius, I think he's serious.'

'He's not, Serena, trust me.' Lucius said, angrily. 'And if you mention this mistress thing to him, he'll just end up getting angry at you. So I advise you and Alexander to keep quiet!'

'Lucius, that's enough!' Narcissa said, icily.

Lucius regarded his wife, coldly, but said no more.

'Sweetheart, of course you can stay. Draco is still playing in his room, you can join him.' Narcissa said.

Serena nodded, and wasted no time in heading upstairs, to see her cousin Draco.

'You can't do that to her, Lucius.' Narcissa said, narrowing her eyes. 'She's just a child.'

'I know that, Cissy.' Lucius snapped. 'But you have to keep in mind whose children they are!'

'I know very well whose children they are, Lucius!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'And you have to do is look at Serena and you'd know!'

'Exactly, and think of how Rodolphus would react if his daughter acts as insolent as her mother did!' Lucius retaliated. 'They don't know anything, Narcissa. They don't realize that Rodolphus could end their lives at any second, without any regret!'

'Quiet! Do you want them to hear you?' Narcissa exclaimed.

Lucius only replied with, 'I need a drink.'

* * *

Serena returned the next day, and headed straight to her room, to get changed. She then, proceeded downstairs to join her family for breakfast.

Serena took in everyone's appearances. Everyone looked tired. She had no doubt that her parents were up all night fighting, and her brother either couldn't go to sleep because of it, or he did the same thing as she did the previous night, and stayed up only to read the book over and over again.

'Good morning.' Serena said, politely.

Only Alexander greeted her. Her parents didn't even look up.

The meal was eaten in silence. Alexander and Serena tried to communicate with their facial expressions, but after a while, it got harder and harder to understand each other.

Rodolphus got up, as soon as he finished his meal. Serena took this opportunity to try an leave as well. She wasn't in any mood to eat anyways.

Rodolphus turned, and kissed his daughter on the head.

'Have a good day, Father.' Serena said.

Rodolphus now took a good look at his daughter. He narrowed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and shoved Serena away from him, before walking away, muttering angrily.

Serena fell to the ground, shocked.

Alexander quickly got out of his seat, to help Serena up.

They both looked at Bellatrix, giving her a questioning look, but she said nothing, and left the dining table as well.

'What was that?' Serena whispered, when they were finally alone.

'I don't know.' Alexander said. 'You didn't hear them last night. I've never heard them fight like that.'

'Who won the argument?' Serena asked, curiously.

'Mother definitely did.' Alexander said. 'Father finally gave in.'

'So no mistress?' Serena asked.

'No mistress.' Alexander confirmed.

Serena smiled. 'Uncle Lucius was right.'

'What?' Alexander asked.

'It was the strangest thing. When I mentioned Father getting a mistress, Uncle Lucius looked as if he was going to go berserk.' Serena said. 'I've _never_ been frightened of him until that moment. Now I know what Draco means about his father getting mad.'

'You know what we need to do?' Alexander asked.

Serena thought about it for a second. 'Get really good at legilimency and learn to do it without anyone noticing?'

Alexander smirked. 'Not possible.'

'Then what is it?' Serena asked.

Alexander hesitated. 'Can I trust you?'

'Who else can you trust?' Serena asked, offended.

'Serena, this is not a joke, I need to know you won't rat me out to Father!' Alexander said, angrily.

'Okay, yes, you can trust me.' Serena said. 'I meant it. If you can't trust me, who can you trust? I'm your little sister.'

Alexander nodded, but was still unsure. 'I have to think about it.'

Serena narrowed her eyes. She could not believe that her own brother had to decide whether or not he can trust her.

'You know what, while you're deciding, I'm going to go ask Mother if I can go shopping with aunt Cissa.' Serena said, coldly.

She went upstairs to look for her mother.

'Mother!' She called, and her voice echoed.

'Serena, I'm in my room!' Bellatrix yelled. 'Stop yelling! Your father doesn't like it!'

Serena said nothing about the fact that her mother was yelling back. She giggled to herself and ran upstairs.

'Don't run in the house, Serena.' Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes. 'It's like talking to a child.'

'I'm nine.' Serena stated.

'Right.' Bellatrix said. 'I forget, sometimes. What do you want?'

'Can I go shopping with aunt Cissa?' Serena asked, sweetly. 'She's taking Adhara too.'

'Yeah, sure.' Bellatrix said. 'Stay over too while you're at it and tell your brother to stay with Draco.'

Serena paused. 'I think he was planning to stay home.'

'Well take him with you, and tell your uncle that I told him to look after my son.' Bellatrix said, casually.

'Shouldn't you ask him in case he minds?' Serena asked.

'Who? Lucius or your brother?' Bellatrix asked, amused.

'Both.' Serena replied.

'Alexander has to do as I say, and if Lucius minds, then so much the better.' Bellatrix said, indifferently. 'Now go, Serena, don't keep your aunt waiting.'

Serena nodded quickly, before running downstairs to look for her brother. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she was going, and ended up bumping into her father.

'Sorry!' Serena said, quickly, afraid that her father was still in a bad mood.

'Don't run in the house.' Rodolphus said. 'What's your hurry? And where's Bella?'

'Mother's upstairs in her room.' Serena said. 'Alexander and I are staying at the Malfoy's. I'm going shopping with Aunt Cissy.'

'Why?' Rodolphus asked. 'Your mother can take you.'

'She doesn't like to do that with me but Aunt Cissa loves spending time with me.' Serena said with a shrug. 'Can I go Father, please?'

'Yeah sure, but come home afterwards.' Rodolphus said.

'Mother said to stay over.' Serena informed him. 'She said something about it being better if Uncle Lucius is annoyed.'

Rodolphus couldn't help but chuckle at this.

'Fine, you two can stay over.' Rodolphus said, before sighing. 'I did not hurt you before, did I?'

Serena shook her head. 'No. Sorry if I did anything wrong.'

'You didn't.' Rodolphus said. 'Your mother did me wrong.'

'Is that why you're going to go talk to her?' Serena asked.

Rodolphus smirked. He wasn't talking about Bellatrix. 'Yes, Serena. Now go.'

Serena nodded and headed downstairs in order to inform her brother of their plans. Meanwhile, Rodolphus headed to his wife's room.

'You're a great mother, you know, always sending our kids off to Lucius and Narcissa.' Rodolphus mocked.

'And you're a great father, especially the part where you completely ignored your children the first few years of their life.' Bellatrix replied, equally as sarcastic. 'I took care of them, and I still do. What else do you want from me?'

'You know what I want, Bella.' Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix smirked at her husband. 'And do you have a plan, dear husband? What will your children think?'

'I have a plan.' Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix looked mildly interested. 'Do tell.'

* * *

'Adhara!' Serena exclaimed. 'Stop that, your mother will be mad.'

Four year old Adhara just giggled and ran around the store. Serena was forced to chase after her.

'Adhara! I mean it!' Serena exclaimed, chasing her cousin. 'Your mother will be back any second from the changing room!'

'I want this one!' Adhara said, pointing to a rather elegant dress.'

'That's not for little girls.' Serena said. 'Even I can't wear that. Now come here!'

Serena did, however, briefly get distracted by the beautiful dress. She only snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her cousin screaming with glee once more.

'Catch me, Serena! Adhara exclaimed, excited.

Serena groaned in frustration and ran after her cousin.

Narcissa finally came out, and saw her niece and her daughter running around. Adhara ran straight into her, as she did not notice that her mother had come out.

'Ow!' Adhara yelled.

Narcissa picked her daughter up, shaking her head in disapproval.

Serena stopped running, out of breath. She made a grumpy expression at her cousin.

'Mommy!' Adhara said, 'I'm hungry.'

'Apologize you Serena first, Adhara.' Narcissa scolded. 'You shouldn't be running around the store like that, away from your cousin. You could've gotten hurt.'

'No!' Adhara said, stubbornly. 'We were playing.'

'Do you want me to go home and tell daddy you were bad?' Narcissa asked, before winking at Serena.

Serena giggled. That kind of suggestion usually made her learn to behave as well, and indeed, little Adhara began to apologize profusely.

'Alright, we'll go grab something to eat.' Narcissa said. 'Serena, where would you like to go?'

'Anywhere is fine.' Serena said. 'Father took me to a great French place last month. The food was tremendous!'

Narcissa laughed. 'I think I know which one you're talking about. He took your mother there when they were younger.'

'Aunt Narcissa, can I ask you something about my parents?' Serena asked. 'They don't usually like to talk to me about their childhood.'

Narcissa nodded, reluctantly. 'Of course, Sweetheart. But keep in mind, if your parents don't want you to know it, I may not tell you either.'

'I know. I just wanted to know what they were like when they were younger.' Serena said, feeling embarrassed. 'I mean, they were in the same year, and same classes, were they ever in love?'

Narcissa gave Serena a small smile. 'They were the happiest people I know.'

'What happened?' Serena asked.

'Your parents love each other very much, Serena.' Narcissa insisted. 'Things just happen. They fought side by side in the war. Things like that change people.'

'But Uncle Lucius fought in the war, too.' Serena said. 'But he still loves you.'

'Daddy loves mommy!' Adhara interrupted, 'and me and Draco!'

Serena grinned at her cousin. 'Yes, he does.'

Narcissa laughed. 'Yes, Sweetheart.'

Then she whispered to Serena.

'But he didn't before.' Narcissa said, putting a finger to her lips.

Serena nodded and smiled at her aunt. That was some new information to her.

'Did my father like any other girls?' Serena asked.

Narcissa didn't know how to answer this.

She forced herself to laugh.

'That's something you have to ask him, yourself.' Narcissa said.

'I knew you were going to say that.' Serena sighed.

Narcissa kept her smile on her face, and her thoughts drifted to Anne.

After lunch, Narcissa returned home with Adhara and Serena, who immediately ran upstairs to join Draco and Alexander.

Narcissa flopped to the couch beside her husband.

'Long day?' Lucius asked, chuckling.

Narcissa smiled, and nodded. 'They're such good kids, but my god, I don't know where they get all that energy!'

'Oh, to be young again.' Lucius said, with a laugh.

'I didn't say that!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'We're still young.'

'Speak for yourself. I'm exhausted. At least you didn't have to play Quidditch all day with Draco and Alexander.' Lucius said. 'They could play all day and never get tired.'

'You used to do that.' Narcissa said. 'All of you.'

Lucius nodded. 'Those were the days. Amazing isn't it? My biggest worry used to be a Quidditch match.'

'Yes, and I used to be the one running eagerly in shops.' Narcissa said.

'You still do that.' Lucius corrected.

'Hey!' Narcissa exclaimed, laughing. 'Well you still obsess over Quidditch!'

'I don't obsess.' Lucius drawled. 'It's merely an interest.

There was a pause before Narcissa spoke again.

'So Serena was asking me if Rodolphus liked any girls when he was younger.' Narcissa said, with a smile.

Lucius looked amused. 'No kidding? What did you say?'

'I said she should ask him.' Narcissa spoke, shrugging. 'Sometimes, I wish I could tell her – '

'You can't.' Lucius said, harshly.

'She was a great person, Lucius.' Narcissa said. 'She just got lost in the chaos of the war. You all should know what that's like.'

'It's not our child, Narcissa.' Lucius said, with a sigh. 'Therefore it is not our decision.'

Narcissa nodded and kissed her husband. He smiled, and returned the favour.

Upstairs, the children were busy playing.

'I want to play!' Adhara whined.

'You're too young.' Serena said.

'No! I am four!' Adhara said, putting both hands on her hips.

'No girls allowed.' Draco said, simply.

Alexander laughed.

'Serena is a girl!' Adhara said.

Draco cocked his head to the side. 'You sure, Adhara?'

Serena smacked Draco, playfully. 'Draco!'

'No hitting!' Adhara said, childishly.

The three of them could not help but laugh as Adhara chastised them for violence.

They played, argued, and laughed, until Narcissa came in.

'Adhara, it's time for bed.' Narcissa said.

'I'm not tired!' Adhara said.

'Yes she is.' Draco said. 'She yawned a dozen times already.

'Draco is lying!' Adhara insisted. 'Daddy will be mad if you lie, Drakie.

'Yeah, Drakie, it's not good to lie.' Serena teased.

'Mother!' Draco whined.

Narcissa shook her head, laughing, and she carried a fussy Adhara out of the room.

'Finally, I thought she'd never leave.' Alexander said. 'Want to know the plan?'

'What plan?' Serena asked.

'Remember what I was trying to tell you this morning?' Alexander asked.

Serena looked from Alexander to Draco.

'You told Draco before me?' Serena yelled, appalled. 'Alexander, no fair! I'm your sister!'

'Calm down, Serena!' Alexander hissed. 'They'll hear you!'

Serena crossed her arms over her chest, stubbornly.

'We don't _have_ to tell you.' Draco said. 'But trust me, you'll want to know.'

Serena huffed angrily. 'Fine! Tell me!'

'We're going to get into their study rooms.' Alexander said.

Serena opened her mouth in shock. No way!'

Draco nodded. 'We'll get into mine, and then we'll get into yours.'

'No!' Serena said, her eyes widening. 'Alexander, Father will kill you! And Draco, Uncle Lucius will kill you!'

'We're all going to work together.' Alexander said. 'We're going to try the study here first.'

Serena shook her head. 'I don't know guys...'

'Serena, come on, don't you wanna know...' Alexander trailed off.

The truth was, none of the really knew what they were looking for. All they knew was that the study was filled with endless books, papers, and documents. Everything that was forbidden to them, and everything they did not have access to. They needed to know _something_, even if they didn't know what.

'Yes.' Serena said. 'I do want to know.'

'Then we're agreed?' Draco asked.

Serena nodded, reluctantly. 'What's the plan?'

'We need to keep Adhara occupied, as well as Lucius and Aunt Cissa, while _one_ of enters the study.' Alexander said. 'Someone has to lure Uncle Lucius out, so that the door is still open, make sure Adhara doesn't tattle, and make sure Aunt Cissa isn't looking for any of us.'

'I can lure Uncle Lucius out.' Serena said.

'I can handle my sister.' Draco said, nodded.

'Can any of you keep them all out of the way?' Alexander asked.

Draco hesitated. 'Only if Serena and I "get into a fight."

'Adhara will automatically call Aunt Cissy.' Serena said.

'I can chase after Adhara, then.' Draco said.

'And I'll get Uncle Lucius.' Serena said.

'Then I can go into the study.' Alexander said, with a nod.

They all nodded to each other.

'You sure it'll work?' Serena asked, nervously.

'Yes.' Draco said. 'We all know you can fake cry.'

Serena shrugged. 'It's come in handy before.'

'It has to work.' Alexander said, ignoring his sister's comment. 'I don't know what your dad will do, Draco, but our father would kill us.'

Serena found herself involuntarily shaking. Just imagining what her father would do made her want to cry.

'How long are you guys here?' Draco asked.

'Until somebody picks us up.' Alexander replied. 'So, I say we just do this tomorrow morning...when we're still brave enough.'

'Well, I'm off to bed.' Serena said, suddenly. 'Goodness knows, I may not be able to sleep the whole night for fear!'

Serena left the room, in order to go to bed.

Draco looked at Alexander, with a worried expression. 'Maybe we should not have told her.'

'I'll throw all her dolls in the fire if she messes up.' Alexander said. 'Don't worry, Draco, I trust her.'

'We should go to bed, too.' Draco said. 'I'm tired.'

Alexander nodded, and both boys prepared to go to sleep. Both were nervous about the next day's events, and hoped with all their heart, that they may succeed. If their mission was a success, then perhaps they may be able to figure something out. They lived in a world of secrets. Perhaps, if they're lucky, they'll uncover some.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well... you've gotta be proud that Rodolphus went almost ten years without mentioning a mistress, right?

Anne's children are just like her. They're practically asking for trouble :)

- Rosalie L.


	3. Talk of a Mistress

_Look in the mirror. The face that pins you with its double gaze reveals a chastening secret. – **Diane Ackerman**_

_Sometimes I may hate you, but I'll always love you. – **Daria **_

_I wanna get lost from my life sometimes, sit on the side and watch the world go by, I wanna get lost and I don't know why. – **Everclear **_

_The sooner you realize things will never be the same again, the sooner you can move on. – **The O.C.**_

_Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away, and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again. – **The Green Mile**_

* * *

Asta Marionette

Guess we'll have to wait and see :D

Madlyinlovewithbowie

Haha, aren't you a little surprise Rodolphus waited this long? :P

I love Anne's children. All their children are great. I wanted a little girl like Adhara, cause we missed out on Serena growing up! It's always nice that they all have each other :)

No worries, I'll have something better than necromancy in the story soon. (But I can't give anything more away) I'm sure you of all people will be ecstatic =D

* * *

'You guys ready?' Draco asked, licking his lips nervously.

'As ready as I'll always be.' Serena said. 'I actually slept last night. I think we should take that as a good omen.'

'Be quiet!' Alexander said, before exclaiming, 'Adhara! Come here!'

Adhara giggled as she ran to Alexander.

'Can we play now?' Adhara asked.

'Sure. What do you wanna go?' Alexander asked.

'Dolls!' Adhara said, with a huge grin.

Serena grinned along with her. 'Good idea! Draco, come!'

Serena and Adhara ran to the playroom, happily, as Draco turned to his cousin.

'That wasn't part of the plan.' Draco said, sulkily.

'Leave it to Serena to mess things up.' Alexander said, grumpily.

Both boys slowly made their way to the playroom where Serena and Adhara already seemed to be playing with the different dolls.

'Here, Drakie, you can have this one!' Adhara said, with such an innocent and pure smile on her face, that Draco had to accept.

However, he was very reluctant about it.

'Alexander, go grab one.' Serena said, grinning evilly.

Alexander scowled at his sister, and very hesitatingly joined their group.

Serena and Adhara continued to play very joyfully, as Draco and Alexander moped about, asking every few minutes if they could switch to a different game.

'Draco!' Serena exclaimed. 'You're doing it all wrong!'

'No, I'm not.' Draco insisted.

Finally, the plan was being put in motion. Draco and Serena would gradually begin to argue.

'Yes, you are! You don't hold her like that!' Serena said, and Adhara nodded her head vigorously.

'Who cares!' Draco said, a little louder. 'They're just stupid dolls!'

'They're not stupid dolls!' Serena said, mocking horrification.

'Yes, they are!' Draco said, acting very bratty 'And this is a stupid game!'

'You're mean, Draco!' Adhara said, on the verge of tears.

'Yeah, Draco!' Serena said. 'Get lost!'

'We should do what I want! I'm older!' Draco said.

Alexander gave them a look which clearly meant they should get moving.

'No!' Serena said.

Draco jumped on Serena, who pretended to scream in shock.

Adhara began to scream. 'Stop it!'

When she saw her brother didn't stop, she starting screaming, and she ran out the room.

'Mommy! Mommy!' Adhara yelled.

'Run after her!' Alexander said.

'Adhara! You little tattletale!' Draco yelled, getting off Serena, and running out the door.

Serena and Alexander nodded to each other.

'Uncle Lucius!' Serena screeched running down the stairs.

She ran to his study. 'Uncle Lucius! Uncle Lucius!'

Lucius came out, hearing his panicky niece.

'Serena, what is the matter?' Lucius asked.

'Draco! Adhara! He hurt me!' Serena pretended to cry.

Lucius sighed in frustration. 'Where are they?'

Serena led the way, still crying. 'They're upstairs!'

Lucius followed Serena until they reached Draco, Narcissa and Adhara.

Narcissa picked her daughter up, and she saw Serena crying as well.

'Draco, what is the meaning of this?' Lucius asked, sternly. 'You made your sister and cousin cry?'

'They're just being babies!' Draco insisted. 'I didn't do anything.'

'Drakie hit Serena!' Adhara screamed, through her tears.

Serena nodded, and sniffed. She didn't want Draco to get into trouble, so she stopped her crying.

'I have a lot of work to do.' Lucius said. 'Draco, apologize at once!'

'No, I didn't do anything!' Draco exclaimed. 'I swear, Father!'

'Lucius, you get back to work. I'll deal with this.' Narcissa said, clearly irritated.

'NO!' Serena and Draco screamed at the same time.

Serena began to cry once more. 'Uncle Lucius!'

'Narcissa, please...' Lucius said, shaking his said.

'Sweetheart, calm down.' Narcissa said, soothingly.

Draco grabbed his father's arm. 'Father! Come on, I don't want to get in trouble! I didn't do anything.'

'Draco, talk to your mother.' Lucius said. 'Let me go.'

Lucius pulled himself out of Draco's grip, and began to back his way back downstairs and down to his study.

Draco and Serena began screaming at once.

'Draco! Serena! Get back here!' Narcissa yelled, as they both ran after Lucius.

She chased after them, with a confused Adhara in her arms.

Ignoring the unusual commotion behind him, Lucius continued to walk to his study.

Alexander heard the sounds of footsteps and he froze in fright. He heard the doorknob turn and he ran to hide behind a bookshelf.

Lucius shut the door behind him, and sighed in relief.

'Those children will be the death of me.' He muttered.

He suddenly frowned as he looked at his documents. He didn't remember leaving his papers scattered about. He looked around his study. The books seemed out of place as well. Some were on the floor, or nor properly placed on the shelf.

He went to go pick one up, and placed it back on the shelf.

Then he noticed Alexander, with his eyes shut tight.

'Alexander?' Lucius called, surprised.

Alexander opened his eyes wide, and he and his uncle stared at each other for a few seconds.

Then realization crossed Lucius's features, and his eyes narrowed in anger.

'DRACO! SERENA!' Lucius roared, angrily.

He grabbed Alexander, and quickly dragged him out of the study.

Serena and Draco watched as Lucius angrily strolled out of the study, pulling Alexander with him.

'Uh oh.' Serena whispered.

Narcissa caught up, at last, and saw her husband's murderous expression.

'WHAT WERE YOU GUYS UP TO?' Lucius shouted.

Narcissa was too shocked and confused to intervene.

Lucius was so angry, that all colour drained from his face. Serena was so frightened she was on the verge of tears, Draco turned extremely pale, and Alexander couldn't stop shaking.

'ANSWER ME!' Lucius yelled. 'DO I LOOK LIKE I'M IN THE MOOD FOR SILENCE!'

Adhara was the first to start crying, seeing how angry her father was. Serena was not able to hold it much longer, and began to bawl herself.

No one, however, wanted to say anything.

He finally released Alexander, who wasted no time, getting away from Lucius and placed himself beside Draco.

'WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY STUDY?' Lucius yelled at Alexander.

Narcissa caught on by this point. 'Oh no.'

Still no one answered. Serena was trying to stop crying. Draco and Alexander were trying not to cry.

Then plan had gone awry. This wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to get caught.

When Lucius saw that they weren't going to answer, he tried a different strategy.

You either tell me now, Serena and Alexander, or I'll be sure to inform your father.' Lucius said, coldly. 'No doubt, he'll get the truth out of you.'

That was enough for them.

'Please don't tell, Father!' Serena screamed.

'We were trying to find something!' Alexander admitted.

'Lucius...' Narcissa said, shaking her head.

'Take Adhara, Serena and Draco upstairs.' Lucius instructed Narcissa.

'Lucius.' Narcissa said, sterner.

'Narcissa, go!' Lucius yelled.

'Draco, Serena, come.' Narcissa ordered.

Adhara was still crying, and Serena shot an apologetic look at her brother. Draco did the same, and the four of them went upstairs, leaving Alexander with Lucius.

'What were you looking for?' Lucius questioned, in a calmer tone.

'Anything.' Alexander replied, truthfully. 'Anything we didn't know before. Any new information.'

'And what did you find?' Lucius asked.

'I didn't have much time to look.' Alexander said, and then he hesitated. 'But I have this.'

He handed a folded piece of parchment to Lucius.

_Hello, my fellow chaser, who thinks he's better than me, but he's not, _

_Also known as Lucius Malfoy, _

_I thought I'd let you know that Rodolphus was with me when I got this letter. The look on his face was quite hilarious when he read the letter. (You see, he took it from me before I had the chance to open it myself and read it first). He's leaning over me this very second and reading what I write to you. He's commenting on how it's not hilarious at all...followed by a few threats. _

_So, as you can see, life is the same as always. Who knew he wouldn't take it too lightly that his best friend is still constantly flirting with me?_

_Rodolphus is here, so, I cannot write I MISS YOU TOO, or OF COURSE I WANT TO SEE YOU, or anything of that sort. _

_Oh boy, your best friend does not look happy. _

_I think I'll try to seduce him into not hurting me. Wish me luck. _

_Lots of love, _

_Annabelle Sorelli_

_P.S I love the gift. I'm wearing your bracelet right now. You spoil me, Lucius. Perhaps, I'll get really lucky and Rodolphus won't notice._

_P.P.S He noticed right now. If I thought his expression was hilarious before..._

Lucius took a deep breath and stared at Alexander. Lucius was never more thankful that he always, made sure that no one could see his letters from Anne except him.

'You couldn't have opened that.' Lucius said.

'I know. I tried.' Alexander admitted.

'What were you looking for?' Lucius asked.

'I don't know.' Alexander said, putting his hands up in defence. 'I swear. We didn't really know what we were looking for.'

'Fine, go, Alexander.' Lucius said with a sigh.

'So, we're not in trouble?' Alexander asked, very hopefully.

'I haven't decided.' Lucius said.

Alexander nodded and headed upstairs, hoping that his uncle will keep his promise, and not speak to their father.

* * *

'Serena, Alexander, your father wishes to see you both.' Bellatrix said.

They both looked to each other, nervously.

'Are we in trouble?' Serena asked.

'Did you do anything wrong?' Bellatrix asked.

They both hesitated.

'Then, you're probably in trouble.' Bellatrix said. 'Go on, you two.'

As they were walking, Alexander and Serena were speaking in hushed tones.

'If he asks, I'll say it was my idea.' Alexander said.

'It was your idea!' Serena whispered. 'Don't think for a second, I wouldn't sell you out.'

'Thanks, sis.' Alexander said, sarcastically.

'You know what I mean.' Serena said.

They both suddenly stopped.

'Where did mother say father was?' Alexander asked.

'I don't think she did.' Serena answered. 'Father!'

'Living room.' Rodolphus called back.

They both headed downstairs, taking their time.

They arrived, and Rodolphus nodded at them, and gestured for them to both sit down.

'So, whose idea was it?' Rodolphus asked.

Serena and Alexander both sighed. Looks like their Uncle Lucius sold them out.

'Mine, sir.' Alexander said. 'I got Serena and Draco into this. They didn't want to.'

'You know, when I was younger, if my brother or I were caught doing anything wrong, my father would beat the crap out of us.' Rodolphus explained to his children. 'He'd whip us till we were raw, he'd put us under the Cruciatus till we begged for death.'

Rodolphus chuckled at his children's horrified expression.

'Now, what punishment do you think it fit for you two?' Rodolphus asked.

'N-Not that.' Serena said, barely audible.

Rodolphus smirked cruelly at Serena.

'Did you know I could have your fucking whore of a mother screaming and begging within seconds?' Rodolphus asked. 'She was the most insignificant piece of trash ever to walk into my life. She knew it too, I never let her forget it.'

Alexander and Serena didn't know whether to be confused or frightened at their father's expression.

He suddenly smiled at them.

'What do you two think about me getting a mistress?' Rodolphus suddenly asked.

They both gaped at him. 'What?'

'Well either, we could have this discussion, or I could punish you for disobedience.' Rodolphus said. 'Which would you rather have?'

'The discussion.' Serena said, lamely.

Rodolphus smirked. 'So what do you think?'

Frankly Alexander and Serena thought their father was mental.

'Do you have someone picked out already?' Alexander asked. 'What's her name?'

'Yes I do, and you'll find out her name when you meet her.' Rodolphus said.

'I've already told you what I thought.' Serena said. 'I think getting a mistress only makes our family look bad.'

'And why is that?' Rodolphus asked, humouring his daughter.

'It looks as if you have a bad marriage, and need someone else to keep you occupied instead of your wife.' Alexander said.

Serena wished she could speak as well as her brother. All she was going to say was _it looks like you don't love mother._

'I do need someone else to _occupy_ me.' Rodolphus said. 'I'm afraid, you two are still too young to understand.'

'We're not going to like her.' Serena said. 'I hate her already.'

'That's irrelevant.' Rodolphus said. 'Nobody has to like her.'

'But she's going to be here all the time.' Alexander pointed out.

'Deal with it.' Rodolphus said.

'Well, Father, it doesn't look like you're giving us any chance to argue.' Alexander said.

'That's right. Whose house is this again? Who makes the rules and decisions are here?' Rodolphus asked. 'That's right, I do! Looks like your mother, and you two will just have to learn to live with it.'

'Why would you bring a whore into our house!' Serena exclaimed. 'Some filthy Halfblood, or Mudblood, or god forbid, a Muggle!

'You're too young to understand.' Rodolphus said, simply

'Well, we're your children!' Alexander said. 'Shouldn't you not get a mistress for our sake?'

'I've done enough for both your sakes.' Rodolphus said, harshly. 'Protest all you want, and argue all you want, but I'm gonna do whatever the fuck I want.'

'Uncle Lucius says you won't.' Serena said.

Rodolphus grinned. 'Believe me, child. Lucius is going to approve just as much as I am.'

'But Father, mistresses are so...permanent.' Alexander said.

'When I make something mine, Alexander, it remains mine forever.' Rodolphus explained. 'Permanent is what I want.'

'What if you regret it?' Alexander asked. 'What if mother hates you?'

Rodolphus chuckled. 'She'll hate the mistress, not me.'

'But Father – '

'Where's Lucius?' Rodolphus said, standing up. 'I'm sure he'll be more enthusiastic than you two.'

Rodolphus left, despite the protests from his children.

'He's nuts.' Alexander said.

'You know what we have to do, don't you?' Serena asked.

'What?' Alexander asked.

'She's just a whore.' Serena said. 'We are above her. So we make her life a living nightmare.'

'And Father can't object.' Alexander said, grinning. 'Cause she's only a mistress.'

Serena grinned along with her brother, but then suddenly stopped.

'I thought you said Mother won the argument?' Serena asked. 'So why is he still talking about a mistress?'

Alexander shrugged. 'You heard his speech. His house, his rules.'

'But she's his wife!' Serena exclaimed.

Alexander snorted. 'So?'

Serena glared at him.

'Come on, you know what I mean.' Alexander said. 'When have you ever seen Aunt Cissa win against Uncle Lucius?'

'I suppose.' Serena said.

'Did Grandfather really used to beat the crap out of Father and Uncle Rabastan?' Alexander asked, curiously.

'I think he was just trying to scare us.' Serena said. 'Did you hear the bit about Mother? What was _that_?'

'I don't think he knows what he's saying.' Alexander said, emotionless.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange left his mansion, and decided to give his children the chance to discuss his mistress amongst themselves. Obviously, he did not think they would like the idea of a mistress, but he was sure, that within time, they would grow used to the idea.

As for Bellatrix, he got her to agree in the end, as he knew she would. There wasn't any reason for her to deny him a mistress anymore, especially since neither of them was in love with the other. All in all, Rodolphus felt that everything worked out for the best.

He had found his children's attempt to break in to Lucius's study rather amusing. He found their expressions, as he told them how he was treated as a child, were priceless. The little information he told them about their birth mother was a bit unnecessary, but Rodolphus found that quite amusing as well.

Rodolphus did not mind so much that he may be scarring his children, or confusing them to no end.

Rodolphus took a stroll around his gardens, and finally reached his destination. He walked swiftly, taking a glance every now and then at any artistic statues, and finally, he reached his own hand made mausoleum.

He entered and found the coffin in which his beloved Anne resided.

He took a seat directly beside the coffin and spoke in a very melancholy tone.

'Who would've thought I'd ever have to live for so long without you by my side?' Rodolphus spoke aloud. 'Sorry, love, I know I have not come to visit you in quite some time. But let's face it, as mouthy as you were, conversations with you are much more enjoyable when it's not one sided.

Rodolphus chuckled to himself. He could only imagine what people would think if they saw him talking to a coffin.

'Your son and daughter are very opposed to the idea of me getting a mistress.' Rodolphus said. 'They truly are your children. They're such beautiful kids too, so proud, so intelligent, and so very troublesome. I'm sure you would've loved them very much.'

Rodolphus closed his eyes and let himself reminisce for a few seconds.

_Flashback_

'_I thought you were going to Hogsmeade with Bellatrix.' Anne said, with a smile, as Rodolphus entered the common room._

'_Turns out, I'm feeling very ill.' Rodolphus said, laughing. 'I've come to rest. Bella understands.'_

'_You know she's gonna kill you once she finds out I didn't go either.' Anne said, laughing along with Rodolphus. _

'_Yeah, but we got a couple of hours till then.' Rodolphus said, with a shrug._

'_So, what do you want to do during your last hours of life?' Anne asked. _

'_I don't know.' Rodolphus said, kissing her between words. 'What would you like to do, love?'_

_Anne laughed sweetly. 'Not this. Come on, this is what you'd do, if you knew you were going to die?'_

'_Yes.' Rodolphus replied. 'Why is that such a surprise to you?'_

'_You'd spend your last hours having sex?' Anne scoffed, shaking her head. 'Typical.'_

_She got off the couch._

'_Go rest, since you're so sick.' Anne said, stubbornly. _

_Rodolphus watched her head to her dormitory with a amused expression on his face. After a few minutes, he followed her up there. _

'_My storming off wasn't an invitation for you to come to my bed.' Anne said, rudely. _

_She closed the book she was reading, and sat up on her bed, crossing her arms. _

'_I ditch my girlfriend to spend time with you, and you're mad?' Rodolphus asked, grinning. _

'_I don't know what you find so amusing.' Anne said, shaking her head. _

'_I don't know what you're so upset about.' Rodolphus said. 'It's cute when you get all worked up over nothing, though. _

'_You do something so sweet like ditching Bellatrix to hang out with me, but then you ruin it by saying you'd spend your last hours fucking someone.' Anne said, with a scoff. 'What kind of answer is that, Rodolphus? Do you always have to be such a _**_guy_**?'

_Rodolphus walked over to Anne's bed and kissed her. Anne tried to push him away immediately. _

'_Sweetheart, you misunderstood me. I never said that.' Rodolphus informed her._

'_Well, you implied it.' Anne said. _

'_I meant, I'd spend my last hours with you.' Rodolphus said. _

_Despite herself, Anne blushed and smiled. _

'_Mission accomplished.' Rodolphus said, sitting on her bed. _

'_This all started as a mission, didn't it?' Anne asked. 'To make me yours.'_

'_If you want to put it that way.' Rodolphus said, with a shrug. _

'_Well, I think I was more successful.' Anne said, proudly. _

'_Oh, and what was your mission?' Rodolphus question, raising his eyebrow. _

'_Mine was more of a challenge.' Anne corrected. _

'_And what was the challenge?' Rodolphus asked. _

'_To make you care about me.' Anne said. 'To make sure I was in your head, your mind, occupying your thoughts, your time, and your dreams...'_

_Rodolphus smirked. 'Looks like you can overcome all obstacles.'_

'_I learned form the best.' Anne said, smirking. _

'_Tell me, what would you do if you died before me?' Rodolphus asked. 'How would you spend your last hours?'_

'_I'm not exactly sure. With you, of course. But I'm not sure exactly how.' Anne said. 'But I know what I'd do after I was dead.'_

_Rodolphus looked at Anne as if she were ridiculous, but he decided to humour her._

'_And what's that, Anna?' He asked her._

'_Haunt you.' Anne whispered, eloquently. _

_Rodolphus was taken back for a couple of seconds, but Anne giggled as if it were nothing, and proceeded to kiss Rodolphus. _

_Rodolphus kissed her in return, as he was always easily seduced by her. He forgot her words already. _

_End Flashback_

'To make sure I was in your head, your mind, occupying your thoughts, your time, and your dreams...' Rodolphus repeated. 'Congratulations, Anna. I never knew how right you were. And another challenge complete, I suppose. Almost a decade later, and you still haunt me.'

Rodolphus ran his hand over the smooth coffin. He hadn't seen Anne in almost a decade. He never lifted the coffin open, though at times, he was tempted to do so. He knew himself well enough to know that he wouldn't handle seeing Anne's lifeless body again very well.

'I think it's time we forgive each other, Anne, don't you think?' Rodolphus asked. 'I loved you then, and I love you still. I forgive you now.'

A cold wind passed through the Lestrange garden, and even into the mausoleum. Rodolphus took that as a sign.

'Yeah. I'll try again some other time.' Rodolphus sighed, before getting up. 'Goodbye for now. I have things I need to do.'

* * *

'Well, what on earth did I do deserve to deserve this surprise visit?' Rabastan smirked, as he opened the doorway to his home.

'Just thought I'd drop by, brother.' Rodolphus replied, with a shrug. 'Unless you're busy?'

'Not at all, come in.' Rabastan said.

Rodolphus entered his brother's home, very casually and made his way into the sitting room, where he took a seat opposite the fireplace.

'Drink, Rod?' Rabastan asked, taking his own seat.

'Sure.' Rodolphus replied.

Rabastan snapped his fingers at a nearby slave, who hastily went to pour drinks for Rodolphus and Rabastan. Rodolphus cocked his head to the side, taking a good look at the slave.

'How old is she?' Rodolphus asked, as she handed him the drink.

The slave visibly froze in fright at Rodolphus's evident interest.

'She's twenty-three.' Rabastan replied. 'Want to borrow her?'

The slave now handed Rabastan his drink.

'Did you always have her?' Rodolphus questioned.

'Pretty recent. I don't think you've seen her before.' Rabastan replied.

Rodolphus took a sip of his drink and then smirk. 'Don't dory, slave. You're not my type.'

Rabastan laughed into his drink as the slave blushed. She hastily left.

'How's your girl?' Rodolphus asked.

'She has a name.' Rabastan replied, curtly.

'Her name escapes me.' Rodolphus replied, shrugging his shoulder. 'How is she?'

'Pregnant.' Rabastan said, simply.

Rodolphus gave a look of shock, before saying, 'Congratulations.'

Rabastan chose not to answer. He simply drained his drink, and stood up to get another.

'Will you marry her?' Rodolphus asked.

'Hadn't planned in it.' Rabastan said.

'We're quite the sons, aren't we?' Rodolphus asked. 'Providing our line with nothing but illegitimate children.'

Rabastan snorted. 'Your children are as good as legitimate.'

'You can marry her.' Rodolphus said. 'If she gives you a son, he will be legitimate, and technically, everything will go in his name.'

Rabastan shook his head. 'I assure you brother, that Alexander can remain your heir, legitimate or not. You don't have to worry.'

'What will you do?' Rodolphus asked.

Rabastan shrugged his shoulder. 'Marriage is not something I had been thinking about. Unlike you, I was never in a hurry to get married. I have no reason to either.

'You're still a Lestrange.' Rodolphus reminded him.

Rabastan shrugged, and took a sip of his drink. 'I miss the fighting days.'

Rodolphus laughed. 'We shall have to go on a hunt soon.'

'If we can tear everyone from their families.' Rabastan said chuckling.

'If they're anything like me, they'll come.' Rodolphus said. 'Damn kids are getting on my nerves. I don't know anymore, why I was in such a hurry.'

'The war, remember? Dying and leaving no heir?' Rabastan reminded him.

'Right.' Rodolphus said. 'The good old days.'

'Speaking of the good old days,' Rabastan said, 'What have I heard about a mistress?'

'Who have you heard it from?' Rodolphus asked.

'Lucius.' Rabastan said, simply. 'We had a nice discussion. Is it true?'

'Yes. I believe so.' Rodolphus said. 'What do you think?'

Rabastan grinned. 'What took you so bloody long?'

Rodolphus laughed. 'Easy for you to say. I honestly don't know what to do.'

'I don't know how you survived this long without a mistress.' Rabastan said.

Rodolphus shrugged. 'It wasn't easy. I still don't know, though. It won't be the same.'

'It may be better.' Rabastan added, helpfully.

'I visited Anne today.' Rodolphus said.

'You say that as if she were walking and talking.' Rabastan said.

Rodolphus smirked. 'No, believe me, the conversation was very much one-sided.'

'Can you do it all again?' Rabastan asked.

'I think so. I'm older and wiser, so why not?' Rodolphus asked.

'Older yes. I don't know about wiser.' Rabastan joked.

'Laugh all you want. You're the one who got your girlfriend pregnant.' Rodolphus said, smirking.

Rabastan groaned in frustration. 'I may convince her to get an abortion.'

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes. 'And cause a scandal?'

'Oh, sorry brother.' Rabastan spat. 'I wouldn't dream of sullying the great Lestrange name.'

'You better not.' Rodolphus said, darkly. 'I've worked hard for this family. I won't let you ruin it.'

'Says the man who purposely knocked up his mistress twice.' Rabastan retaliated. 'Couldn't get your wife to give you a son, so you got some whore. Now look, your marriage is in ruins.'

Rodolphus glared at his brother, and stood up to refill his drink.

'I mean it, Rabastan.' Rodolphus said. 'As if it isn't bad enough that you're not marrying her.'

'You throw marriage around so lightly.' Rabastan said.

'Marriage is about elevation, and unions.' Rodolphus said. 'Lucius and I both married a Black. Look how far we've come.'

'You would've been better off marrying Anne.' Rabastan said. 'It's her children anyways. Plus, she was the one who loved you most.'

'As if love has anything to do with marriage.' Rodolphus said.

'You didn't always feel that way.' Rabastan said.

'I was wrong.' Rodolphus said. 'If I had to do it all again, I'd still marry Bella. She was the better, and smarter choice. I do what's right for the family, Rab. You might wanna think of that.'

'Have fun with your mistress.' Rabastan said, harshly.

'Have fun with your child.' Rodolphus said, before leaving his brother's home.

Rabastan sighed in annoyance.

'Did I hear that correctly?' Regulus asked, coming into the room.

'How long were you there?' Rabastan asked, puzzled.

'A while. I came through the upstairs fireplace.' Regulus explained. 'I didn't want to interrupt your _lovely_ brotherly conversation.'

'Gotta love older brothers.' Rabastan said, sarcastically.

'Yeah.' Regulus replied.

'Want a drink?' Rabastan asked.

'Yeah, I'll get it myself.' Regulus said. 'That's one shy slave you got there.'

Rabastan laughed. 'Count on Rodolphus to intimidate everyone.'

'So, keeping the baby?' Regulus asked, taking a seat.

'I suppose.' Rabastan cringed.

Regulus laughed. 'I'm sure it won't be that bad.'

'Speak for yourself.' Rabastan scoffed.

Regulus nodded his and hesitated before speaking once more.

'So, is it true...about Rodolphus..?' Regulus asked.

'It seems so.' Rabastan said.

'Wow.' Regulus said.

'You're actually surprised?' Rabastan questioned.

'Well yes.' Regulus said. 'I mean, after the last time... I never thought he'd...you know. It's interesting.'

'I'm surprised he waited this long.' Rabastan said.

'I can't believe he's doing it.' Regulus said. 'Is it for sure?'

'I think so.' Rabastan said.

'Well, perhaps he'd have more luck this time around.'

'Perhaps.' Rabastan said.

Regulus hesitated again. 'Who's gonna have to tell Sirius? Or Potter?'

Rabastan laughed. 'Who do you think?'

'Are you kidding? I'm not doing it.' Regulus exclaimed.

'You'll have to.' Rabastan said.

'Rodolphus should do it himself!' Regulus insisted.

'He's not going to.' Rabastan informed Regulus.

'If I have to tell them, either one of them, you know I'm dragging you with me, right?' Regulus asked.

Rabastan scowled. 'Why?'

'He's your brother.' Regulus said, simply.

'Another reason to love older brothers.' Rabastan hissed.

'Whatever. Let's just wait till it's... official.'

'Knowing Rodolphus, it already is.' Rabastan said, with a sigh.

* * *

Back at home, Alexander very quietly entered his room, and made sure to lock the door behind him. It wouldn't stop anyone from entering, but no one would think he'd have his door locked so it would buy him enough time.

He rummaged through his closet and took out a small box, with a false bottom. He lifted it, and took a picture out.

He lied to his uncle. The letter wasn't the only thing he had found. He didn't tell Serena what he found, and he didn't tell Draco either. He didn't tell anyone, and he didn't think he would. Serena wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut, and he knew that Draco too, would let something like this slip out.

He examined the picture carefully. He had studied it for hours already, but still could not take his eye of it.

It was a picture of his father and his uncle, when they were younger. They were both in their Quidditch gear, looking very proud, and very happy.

The reason for their happiness? There was a young girl standing between them.

Alexander stared at the moving photograph.

The girl in the middle looked like himself, and like his sister. She looked like Serena, but was a little older, and he had to admitted, she was a prettier version of his sister. She had _his_ smile and _his_, but she had his sister's smirk.

She was also in the Slytherin Quidditch gear.

In the photo, the girl winked and then kissed his Uncle Lucius, who then smirked. His Father seemed to laugh and then pull the girl into his chest, and then he leaned down, and kissed her, all the while, her hand was intertwined with his uncles.

Then the photo repeated itself, with them all starting out standing, normally.

Alexander looked at the back of the photo. The inscription said:

_Because we are the best damn chasers around_

_Lots of Love, _

_Annabelle Sorelli _

Alexander sighed, and took one last look at the photo, before putting it away in the box. He hid the box away and headed to the mirror, where he looked at his own features.

He didn't look like his mother, but he looked like that girl, whoever she was. He never heard of Annabelle Sorelli.

But just like every other night, he shrugged it off.

After all, he knew it was better not to ask questions.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What a clever little boy, don't you think? He certainly tricked, Lucius. He has Anne's cleverness :D

I think I'm showing the Potter's next chapter, and Sirius, and the rest of the Marauders. I'll show a different look at life in their newly shaped dark world.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story! 3

- Rosalie L.


	4. Misinformed

_Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met._

_What can ever equal the memory of being young together?" – **Michael Stein**_

_Remember when I said I love you?  
Well forget it, I take it back.  
I was just a stupid kid back then  
I take back every word that I said. – __**Alkaline Trio**_

_Grief? I'll tell you about grief, and a pain so bad you think you will die from it, so horrible you didn't imagine it could exist. Pain that hurts without any visible wound. But it lashes you to bed, it won't let you move, it reduces your imagination to an endless series of replaying images.__ – __**Ethan Black**_

* * *

MadlyinlovewithLuciusMalfoy

Thanks for the second review, I adore your name :D

And so so so so SO sorry I didn't update sooner. I was a bit preoccupied. Trying to soak up my final days of vacations.

And yes, reviews are always appreciated, so thank you very much for that.

MadlyinlovewithBowie

Suspended animation is pretty great. I'll say no more on that :)

Rodolphus's actions will become clear very soon. The characters always seem to know something. Lol, I promise I'll make everything clear soon enough.

I really ought to stop making the story so suspenseful, but it'll be worth it, I promise.

As for finding out about their birth mother, you know as well as I do, Rodolphus is a hige liar, and a trememndous manipulator. Everything will be found out...slowly.

Again, sorry for the late update!

Asta Marionette

Thank you so much! :)

You'll find out about the mistress soon enough. Rodolphus seems to be the only one excited about it, no surprise there.

Anne's children certainly take after her. She'd be proud.

I already have in mind what houses I'll be putting them in. :D

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry everyone for the late update. Okay, I'm not making any promises, but I will TRY and continue this story and my other story. Enjoy the chapter!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'James?' Lily called, descending down the stairs.

'I'm in here, Lily.' James called back.

'James, it's three in the morning, why are you still up?' Lily asked, rubbing her eyes.

She snuggled up against James on the couch, and snatched the photo out of his hands. James gave his wife a small smile, one that was incredibly bitter.

'Sometimes I forget how beautiful she was.' Lily commented. 'We barely ever see her children.'

'Yeah.' James murmured. 'If the meeting goes well tomorrow, I'll ask if we can visit, or preferably, have then visit.'

'A meeting?' Lily asked. 'You didn't say anything about a meeting before.'

'I found out just as you went to bed. Regulus and Rabastan want to see me.' James explained. 'And Sirius, together.'

'More missions?' Lily asked, with a sigh.

'I have to, Lily.' James said, dully. 'We lost, remember?'

'I don't go a second without forgetting, James.' Lily replied. 'The war, and everything it's cost us... Including that beautiful girl.'

Lily looked at the photo some more, reminiscing about their early school days.

James shook his head.

'We can't talk about her.'

He stood up, and Lily frowned. 'James, it's okay.'

'No, Lily, there's a reason nobody talks about her, and it goes the same for us.' James exclaimed. 'It's too hard, Lily.'

'James, she was my best friend. Don't you think I know how hard it is?' Lily asked. 'I watched her go through all the same things you did!'

'And all for what? She was right! We lost!' James yelled. 'We fucking lost and if we just let her dfo what she wanted, she may still be alive!'

'James, don't say that.' Lily said, softly.

'It's true. She was on their side. If I just left her alone, if I just let her go, she would still be here.' James said, scoffing. 'I just wanted to protect her.'

'James, you should go to sleep.' Lily said. 'I imagine you need your strength for tomorrow.'

James nodded stiffly. 'Are the kids asleep?'

'Like little angels.' Lily said with a smile.

'Raising them in a world like this...' James said, shaking his head.

'Don't worry about them.' Lily said, with a false smile. 'They have a Mudblood mom, remember?'

James gritted his teeth. 'Muggleborn.'

'That battle was lost long ago.' Lily said, dejectedly.

'I'm going to get some sleep.' James decided. 'You coming?'

Lily placed the photo on the table, and nodded.

* * *

'That one!' Arianna said, using her chubby hands to grab a toy form Sirius.

Sirius grinned. 'Kate, which one do you want?'

'This one!' Katelyn exclaimed with glee.

'Harry, I got something for you too.' Sirius said, still grinning.

'You spoil them, Sirius.' Lily said, laughing.

'That's what I do.' Sirius said, picking up Arianna. 'Where's dear old Prongs?'

'Upstairs.' Harry answered for his mother. 'He overslept.'

'Like always.' Katelyn giggled.

'I did not. I'm up.' James said, grumpily.

'Look what Uncle Sirius go me!' Harry exclaimed.

'Me too!' Katelyn squealed.

'Daddy!' Arianna joined it.

'Oh, too early in the morning.' James groaned. 'I need some coffee.'

'Like always.' Harry laughed.

Sirius laughed. 'Your daddy wasn't always like that.'

'Tell us a story!' Harry asked. 'I love hearing about Hogwarts. I'm going to go next year and I'll be in Gryffindor just like mom and dad!'

'I think I want to be in Ravenclaw.' Katelyn said, tapping her chin, as if deep in thought.

'Ravenclaw, huh?' Sirius asked. 'I used to love the Ravenclaw girls back in Hogwarts.'

'You loved every girl.' James said, returning with a cup of coffee.

Arianna reached for James's cup.

'No, Sweetheart. This is for grownups.' James said.

'James, get dressed!' Lily said. 'They'll be here soon.'

James looked up at the clocked, and groaned. 'After I'm done my coffee.'

'Who's coming?' Harry asked.

'My little brother.' Sirius said.

'Oh.' Harry said. 'I don't like him much.'

'I like him.' Katelyn said. 'He's nice to me.'

'He's nice to me too, but I still don't like him.' Harry said. 'He's nothing like Uncle Sirius.'

Katelyn shrugged. 'No one's like Uncle Sirius. He's the best.'

'That I am, Kate.' Sirius replied.

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Come on, kids, let's get you some breakfast.'

'Not hungry!' Arianna said, giggling.

Lily smiled. 'Not even a little, Ari?'

Arianna just answered with a laugh.

Suddenly, two pops were heard.

Sirius passed Arianna to Lily, and James place this coffee down.

'Nice, Potter. You could even get out of your pyjamas for this?' Rabastan asked, sneering.

'You didn't say _he_ was coming.' Harry said.

Rabastan smirked down at Harry. 'What's it to you, twerp?'

Regulus nudged Rabastan. 'Can we keep this professional?'

'Yeah, or else, get out.' James said. 'I don't need this around my family.

'I second that.' Sirius said.

'I'll take them upstairs.' Lily said. 'Come on, kids.'

'Stay, Mudblood. You're a part of this.' Regulus informed her.

Lily looked at James, questionably.

'Why does she need to stay?' Sirius asked, since James seemed to be just as confused as Lily.

'We have business to discuss.' Regulus said, simply.

'Business that does not involve the Halfbloods.' Rabastan added.

'Harry, can you take your sisters upstairs?' Lily asked. 'I'll be up once we're down. We got important grown up things to discuss.

'Alright.' Harry said, taking his sisters by their hands.

They headed upstairs, away from all the grownups.

'I don't like him either.' Katelyn said, as they reached a playroom upstairs.

Harry shrugged. 'I don't really understand it.'

'Me too.' Katelyn said. 'Can you pass me my doll?'

Harry passed his sister her favourite doll, while he started playing with his toy trains. Arianna just grabbed anything in sighed, and giggled continuously.

They continued to play for a little while, not at all concerned about the conversation going on right downstairs.

'No, Ari! Like this!' Katelyn said, showing her sister how to play with the dolls properly.

Arianna stubbornly pouted and went to play with Harry instead.

'No, Ari, don't put that in your mouth!' Harry said, grabbing a small toy car form her.

'I'm hungry.' Arianna said.

'Me too.' Katelyn added.

'I don't think mom and dad would mind if we went downstairs to get something to eat.' Harry said. 'After all, none of us ate breakfast.'

The three children nodded, and started to make their way downstairs, only to be frozen on hearing angry voices.

'You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!' James yelled. 'I could kill you all this very second!' James roared.

Sirius joined in.

'Lestrange, the fucking coward couldn't come tell us himself, so he sends his pathetic minions to do it?' Sirius yelled. 'You fucking moron!'

'Oh shove off.' Regulus hissed back. 'It's not like we had to tell you. You could been kept in the dark!'

Everyone's angry voices were overlapping each other.

'James, calm down, it's – '

'Kept in the dark – '

'What do you think – '

'Curse you from here to – '

'Like to see you try – '

'Bunch of filthy – '

They were all only snapped out of their arguments, because a frightened Arianna began to start screeching and crying.

Katelyn too, looked frightened, and even Harry seemed lost.

'You brats are supposed to be upstairs.' Rabastan hissed.

'Don't you even talk to them!' Sirius yelled.

Lily made her way to the children. She picked of Arianna and tried to comfort her.

'What's happening?' Harry asked.

'Why are you mad, daddy?' Katelyn asked.

'Not a word, Potter.' Regulus warned. 'Or else I'll make sure it's the end of you and your family.'

'Shut up.' Sirius yelled.

'We mean it.' Rabastan said, clearly. 'Thought I'm sure no one would be upset to hear about the execution of the Potter family.

'Get out of my house.' James said, viciously. 'You've done your job, now go back and continue to kiss your dumbass brother's ass.'

'James!' Lily exclaimed, clearly pointing out that there were children in the room.

Rabastan smirked. 'You ought to listen to the Mudblood, Potter. It seems she is indeed, smarter than you.'

Regulus tried to lighten the mood.

'Listen here, Harry. You'll be going to school in two years with Draco and Serena, isn't that right?' Regulus asked.

Harry nodded.

'Make the world proud, and aim for Slytherin.' Regulus said, with a charming smile. 'I expect great things form you.'

'OUT!' Sirius roared.

Regulus nodded. 'Listen, Sirius, I told you as soon as I can. But, come on, you of all people should be happy.'

'You're wrong.' Sirius said. 'Get out.'

Regulus and Rabastan left, and everyone else in the room, was left to dwell in a long and horrid silence.

It was Katelyn who was brave enough to speak first.

'Mommy?'

'Yes, Kate?' Lily asked, trying to smile.

'Can we have breakfast now?' Katelyn asked.

Sirius answered, way to happily. 'Yes! Breakfast is a good idea!'

'Excuse me.' James said, stiffly, before leaving the room.

Lily sighed.

'Go to him.' Sirius said. 'I'll take care of them.'

Lily passed her youngest daughter over to Sirius, and he made sure that breakfast was prepared for them.

The discussion started again in the middle of their meal.

'Uncle Sirius, why is everyone so mad?' Harry asked. 'I never saw Dad yell like that.'

'It's grownup stuff, Harry.' Sirius said.

''But then, why is Daddy so mad?' Katelyn asked. 'If it has to do with him, it has to do with us. We're a family.'

Harry nodded, vigorously. Arianna was too young to care, or understand anything.

Sirius nodded. 'Well, you should ask your parents then. I'm not the right person to tell you.'

'Who better than you?' Katelyn asked. 'Please, just give us a hint.'

Sirius sighed. 'Alright, but then you'll have to ask your parents for everything else. Alright?'

Harry and Katelyn nodded eagerly.

'During the war, your dad lost someone who was very important to him.' Sirius said. 'She was involved with Rodolphus Lestrange and it didn't end well. Today, my brother, and Rabastan brought up some very painful memories for him.'

'Oh no.' Katelyn said, genuinely concerned. 'Poor Daddy.'

'Rodolphus Lestrange?' Harry asked. 'Alexander's dad? The war hero guy?'

Sirius gritted his teeth. 'You have to ask your parents.'

'That is so cool!' Katelyn said. 'I didn't know Daddy was such a big part of war! How did Daddy know her? And it was really a _her_?'

'How did she die?' Harry asked. 'How close was she to Mr. Lestrange?'

The enthusiasm in their voices made Sirius feel even more depressed. They were young, they weren't there, they live in a different world now, they wouldn't understand. How could they? They were made to believe that Rodolphus Lestrange was some great man, that he freed all wizards and witches and brought them out in the open. They were taught to believe that girls could not do anything, that they were below men, and that the wives of the most memorable war heroes were the only ones worth knowing, like Narcissa or Bellatrix.

'Please tell us more!' Katelyn begged. 'What was her name? Have I read about her? I don't think I have. I only ever read about his wife!'

'Kate, come on, I told you.' Sirius said. 'You have to ask your mom or dad.'

'Did you know her?' Harry asked. 'If Dad was close to her, then you must've been too!'

'Harry, I can't tell you anything else.' Sirius said.

The kids groaned in frustration, but it was evident that they were excited to go ask their parents as soon as they can.

'All done!' Arianna said. 'Play now!'

Sirius was glad for the change of subject.

* * *

Later in the day, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew dropped by, after receiving a letter from James. Theye was told that it was urgent, so they wasted no time arriving to his home.

The kids were once again rushed upstairs, but this time Lily was looking after them. Sirius and James filled him in of the events that occurred earlier in the morning.

To say that Remus was shocked, would be an understatement.

'This is the last thing I was expecting.' Remus admitted.

Peter said nothing at all.

Remus took a good look at James and Sirius. He wasn't sure what to say to either of them. In fact, both seemed to be acting quite impassive, he wasn't even sure what they were feeling.

He knew what he was feeling though, déjà vu.

The four of them sat in silence for a long time, until Lily came down with the children.

'They wanted to come downstairs...' Lily said, 'And I didn't hear you guys talking anymore so...'

'It's fine, Lily.' James said, with a small smile.

'Uncle Remus! Uncle Peter!' Katelyn exclaimed, running towards them.

Harry and Arianna followed, as Remus and Peter happily greeted them.

'Are you finished your grown up talk?' Katelyn asked.

'Yes, Sweetheart, we're done.' James said.

Arianna walked over to her dad, grinning. James smiled at her, and placed her on his lap.

'So, Uncle Sirius, is this a good time to ask?' Harry questioned.

'Ask what?' Lily asked, with a frown.

She went to take a seat beside James.

'Uncle Sirius told us about the girl Daddy was close to.' Katelyn said.

'Sirius did what?' James asked, slightly angry.

'I said some girl who was involved with Lestrange died.' Sirius said. 'I said you were close to her.'

'Sirius!' Lily exclaimed.

'What was I supposed to say?' Sirius asked.

'So, who was she? How did you know her?' Harry asked, eagerly.

'You know what? why don't you go ask Mr. Lestrange?' James suggested.

'James...' Remus said, slowly.

'No, I don't know what I'm supposed to say!' James exclaimed.

'Calm down, James.' Lily said, soothingly.

'So...can we go over then?' Serena asked.

James gritted his teeth. He _hated _his children being in Lestrange Manor.

'Go.' James finally said at last.

Harry and Katelyn cheered. Their father hardly ever let them go to Lestrange Manor.

'James, are you sure...?' Peter asked, seemingly confused.

'I can't say anything to them.' James said, quiet enough for his kids not to hear. 'This is Lestrange's problem. He should fix it.'

'We're going now, okay Daddy?' Katelyn yelled, running to the fireplace.

'Me too!' Arianna yelled, trying to get off her dad's lap.

'Ari, Sweetie, you're too young.' Lily said.

'We'll take care of her, Mum!' Harry said, happily. 'Come, Ari.'

Lily looked to James, waiting for him to tell his children not to go at all, but James remained silent.

Sirius refused to look at either James or Lily.

Before they knew it, Harry, Arianna, and Katelyn were gone.

'He's oping to fill their heads with garbage.' Sirius growled.

'You shouldn't have said anything' James replied.

'They should know the truth about her.' Sius inisted.

'It's not worth getting killed over, Sirius.' Remus said.

Sirius just shrugged.

* * *

Serena and Alexander had just finished their breakfast. They were on the couch deciding on what they should do today, when they heard their fireplace erupt in flames.

Their smiles widened once they saw Harry, Serena and Arianna.

'Quidditch!' Alexander yelled.

Harry grinned. 'Hey guys.'

'We were just deciding what to do.' Serena said. 'And we're _not_ playing Quidditch.'

'Yeah.' Katelyn said. 'That's not fair, we can't play Quidditch.

'Well I'm not playing with dolls again!' Alexander huffed.

Harry nodded his head vigorously.

'We can play something else.' Katelyn said. 'Can we go outside?'

'Let me ask!' Serena said, happily. 'Father!'

Bellatrix was currently out right so, so Rodolphus came after a few moments, when he realized his daughter wouldn't stop calling him.

'Serena, what is it?' Rodolphus asked, walking into the room.

'Look who's here!' Serena exclaimed happily.

Rodolphus paused upon seeing the Potter children.

'Hello sir.' Harry greeted him.

'Hello Mr. Lestrange.' Katelyn said, happily. 'Ari say hi.'

Arianna walked up to Rodolphus with her arms up.

Rodolphus picked her up, to Alexander and Serena's surprise.

'Are your parents coming?' Rodolphus asked.

Rodolphus figured they were less likely to attack him if he had their daughter in his arms.

'No.' Harry and Katelyn said, together.

Rodolphus smirked. 'Then welcome. Give your parents my regards.'

'We will.' Harry said. 'We saw your brother this morning.'

'Yes, I sent him there.' Rodolphus said.

Arianna was giggling and pulling at Rodolphus's collar.

'Our parents told us to come over here.' Katelyn said. 'They said you can answer our questions, Mr. Lestrange.'

Rodolphus took his eyes off Arianna, and raised an eyebrow at Harry and Katelyn.

'Questions?' Rodolphus asked.

They both nodded.

'What questions?' Serena asked.

'About the girl.' Katelyn said. 'Uncle Sirius told me Daddy knew a girl that used to be close to your father.'

'Really?' Serena asked. 'Father, what is she talking about?'

Alexander listened intently at this.

Rodolphus was mentally cursing Sirius in his head.

'What else have they told you?' Rodolphus asked.

'Nothing.' Harry said. 'That's all.'

Rodolphus smiled. 'Take a seat then.'

All the children took a seat, and Rodolphus joined them, with Arianna on his lap. It wasn't every day that the Potter children would come to his mansion. Of course, to infuriate James and Sirius, Rodolphus told them that they were welcome anytime. He would still never pass up on a chance to get on their nerves.

'There was a girl back at Hogwarts with me and your mother.' Rodolphus began to say. 'She was two years younger than me, and she was in Slytherin. I took a huge interest in her.'

'How did my Daddy know her?' Katelyn asked.

'What do you mean interest?' Alexander asked.

'Was she pretty?' Serena asked.

Rodolphus laughed at their questions.

'Katelyn, your father was in the same year as her, and they were very close.' Rodolphus explained. 'She was _very_ pretty, and I was quite smitten with her.'

'So that's what Aunt Cissa meant!' Serena squealed.

'Aunt Cissa?' Rodolphus asked.

'I asked her if you liked any other girls and she told me to ask you, Serena answered.

Rodolphus nodded. 'I did. I liked her.'

'But how was she friends with you and my dad?' Harry asked. 'My dad told me that in those days Gryffindors and Slytherins weren't friends, because the war wasn't finished yet and so they were on separate sides.'

Rodolphus nodded his head. 'It's true. They didn't get along. She was in Slytherin and she was also a Pureblood. Your father is a Pureblood, but he was in Gryffindor. Remember though, Sirius Black was in Gryffindor.'

'So was she supposed to be in Gryffindor?' Harry asked understanding everything first.

Rodolphus nodded. 'Yes, she was. Her parents were Aurors, and o the wrong side of the war.'

'My Grandpa was an Auror.' Katelyn said. 'Daddy told me. So that's how they knew each other?'

Again, Rodolphus nodded.

'They've known each other since they were little kids.' Rodolphus said. 'I'm sure you can imagine how everything changed once they were in different houses.'

Harry, Katelyn, Alexander and Serena all nodded their heads.

Arianna had actually fallen asleep and was sleeping on Rodolphus.

'So, what happened?' Harry asked. 'Uncle Sirius told me she died.'

'Yes. I killed her.' Rodolphus said.

Nobody had been expecting that.

'Why?' Alexander questioned, angrier than necessary.

Alexander was a clever kid. He can put two and two together. He had his picture that he had stolen from Lucius's study. It was evident that was a young girl who was in Slytherin with his father and obviously, he could tell form the picture, that his father was quite fond of the girl. Now he's hearing a story about a girl his father used to like.

The girl looked like him and his sister. He wasn't stupid. He knew who she was.

'She betrayed me.' Rodolphus said, simply. 'She switched sides.'

'But why?' Katelyn asked.

Serena was shocked and used her hand to cover her mouth.

'She was a Bloodtraitor. She grew up with parents as Aurors, and she always pictured herself in Gryffindor.' Rodolphus said. 'She may have ended up in Slytherin, but she never changed her beliefs. She was always on the wrong side of the war. I protected her, and tried to teach her she was wrong, but it was no use. Eventually, I had no choice, and I killed her.'

The kids were all silent. No one really knew what to say.

'Any questions?' Rodolphus asked, trying to hide his amusement.

'You liked a Bloodtraitor?' Serena asked.

'Bellatrix was the only woman for me, Serena.' Rodolphus said. 'No worry, I never intended to marry her.'

'I suppose my daddy has fixed feelings for her.' Katelyn said. 'No wonder he's so upset.'

'But what did your brother tell my father?' Harry asked, really confused. 'Why is this all coming up now?'

'I like a different girl now.' Rodolphus said. 'You'll find out eventually. I'm getting a mistress.'

'What's a mistress?' Katelyn questioned.

'It's like a slave.' Serena answered.

'A slave? But if you like her, why would she be a slave?' Harry asked.

'It's similar to a slave.' Rodolphus said. 'Usually a very pretty girl and she has to do anything you ask. She can't be a Pureblood, of course, she can't have your children, she lives in your home and she's stuck with you until she dies.'

'Oh.' Katelyn said, still confused.

'Why wouldn't she be on your side of the war?' Alexander asked.

'I don't know.' Rodolphus said. 'She was very intelligent, but she made horrible choices.'

'Was she on the Quidditch team?' Alexander asked.

Rodolphus stared at his son intently, surprised by his question.

'Of course not, Alexander.' Harry answered. 'Girls can't play Quidditch.'

Alexander nodded stiffly.

'Why don't you kids go play outside?' Rodolphus suggested. 'And this little girl will join you once she wakes up.'

Katelyn giggled at her sleeping sister.

The kids began to leave, and Rodolphus called for his son.

'Alexander, will you meet me in my study?' Rodolphus asked.

Alexander nodded, and headed for his father's study.

Rodolphus went upstairs, to put Arianna on a bed. He then, proceed to head to his study. As he entered, he closed the door behind him.

Rodolphus and Alexander stood staring at each other for a very long time.

Alexander decided to just come clean.

'I have a picture of her.' Alexander said.

Rodolphus wasn't even going to try and play dumb.

'Can I see the picture?' Rodolphus asked, keeping his cool.

Alexander took his wand out and summoned the picture. When it arrived, Alexander passed it to his father.

Rodolphus looked at the picture for a long time, before turning it over to read what was written on the back.

'Wasn't she beautiful?' Rodolphus asked.

'She looks like a whore.' Alexander spat.

That was a lit, of course. Alexander was sure he never saw a prettier girl.

'Did you show your sister this?' Rodolphus asked.

'No.' Alexander said.

'Good. Don't' Rodolphus ordered.

'Were you ever going to tell us?' Alexander asked, trying to hold back his anger.

'Tell you that I killed your Bloodtraitor mother, but kept you guys, my bastard children, because she made sure the Bella couldn't give me any real heirs?' Rodolphus asked. 'No Alexander, I wasn't going to tell you, because it makes no difference. Bellatrix is your mother, I am your Father, and she's a whore who never existed, understand?'

'Were you ever married to her?' Alexander asked.

'No.' Rodolphus said. 'I was married to Bella.'

'So you had an affair?' Alexander asked.

Rodolphus decided not to tell him about the Mistress part. 'Yes.'

'She didn't even want to stay for us?' Alexander asked. 'We were her children.'

'I know. And I killed her to give you two this life.' Rodolphus said. 'Your mother ran off with you, and I did everything to track you guys down. She left you with some random wizarding family, and ran off herself.'

Alexander felt himself growing hot with anger.

'You should have killed her as soon as you found her.' Alexander said.

'I found her first, but she hid you really well.' Rodolphus said. 'By the time I found you, I got her pregnant again.'

'Then you waited till she had Serena?' Alexander asked.

'Yes, but I was no fool.' Rodolphus said. 'I killed her as soon as she gave birth.'

'Good.' Alexander said.

Rodolphus took a deep breath.

'How did you get this picture?' Rodolphus asked.

'I snuck into Uncle Lucius's study.' Alexander said, slowly.

Rodolphus decided to let this go.

'Never say a word about any of this again.' Rodolphus said.

'Yes, Father.' Alexander said, before leaving his father's study and joining the others.

Rodolphus waited until his son left before looking at the picture once more. He sighed heavily. He desperately missed his mistress.

It did not even bother him that his son knew the truth. He knew Alexander would never say a word. He knew that he hated his true mother, and that was all Rodolphus wanted.

Anne was wrong. He would have no feelings of mixed loyalty.

_She_ had a choice. He didn't. He had to get rid of her for his family.

But now he forgave her. It made all the difference in the world.

Rodolphus pressed his lips to the photo.

He missed kissing his beloved Anne.

Rodolphus was jolted out of his thoughts as his study door opened once more.

'Alexander, did you forget something?' Rodolphus asked.

Alexander hesitated for a little bit.

'Father, I was wondering, do you think I can keep the picture?' He asked, as confidently as he could.

Rodolphus held in his sigh of frustration.

'Yeah, son. Here you go.' Rodolphus said, handing him the picture.

Alexander avoided his Father's eyes and walked back out.

Rodolphus went to sit behind his desk. He buried his head on the table.

'Great.' He muttered.

**Author's Note: **Alexander just ruined everything for his father, haha. He doesn't know it yet, though. :D


	5. Downward Spiral

_I hide my pain like the rest of them  
That's why I'm always laughing  
I'm troubled, I'm brilliant and miserable too  
That's why I am so funny  
I swallow down all my fears  
With a bottle made of silver  
I've only been here for 27 years  
But already my life is over – _**Pink**, Unwind

_You want to play a new game  
You put on this blindfold  
You do what we tell you  
You do as you're told  
Used to be the leader  
Now comes the time to serve  
Maybe we'll show some mercy  
Maybe you'll get what you deserve – _**Nine Inch Nails, **Meet Your Master

Asta Marionette:

I haven't decided yet if/when Serena will find out the truth of her mom. She's definitely more like her mom than Alexander is, but Alexander definitely got Anne's intelligence :D

MadlyinlovewithBowie

Yeah, lots of kids in this. It can get confusing. I'll just write it here for you, and for anyone else who may get confused. These are the kids I've mention so far.

Lucius's son: Draco (age 9)

Lucius's daughter (Draco's sister): Adhara (Age 4)

James's son: Harry (age 9)

James's daughters (Harry's sisters): Katelyn (Age 7) and Arianna (age 2)

Rodolphus's son: Alexander (age 10)

Rodolphus's daughter: Serena (age 9)

So sorry to keep you in suspense! Within a couple of chapters, I'm sure everything will become clear. Don't worry about Dear Anne, no one had even come close to forgetting her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hopefully my quick update this time makes up for my late update last time! Enjoy the chapter!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'What took you so long?' Lucius asked, setting down his drink. 'We almost left without you.'

'Trying to convince Bellatrix to look after the kids.' Rodolphus said with a shrug.

'Narcissa would have looked after them.' Lucius said.

'Yes, I know. But I thought my wife should take care of my kids.' Rodolphus said. 'As if that's too much to ask.'

'It is if they aren't her kids.' Evan pointed out.

'How many kids you got there, Evan?' Rodolphus asked.

'None.' Evan answered.

'Then shut up.' Rodolphus growled. 'I can't wait till they go to Hogwarts.'

'Speaking of kids, how's your little situation going there, Rab?' Lucius asked.

'No comment.' Rabastan grunted.

'Come now, little brother, I think it's be nice to have an actual blood nephew.' Rodolphus said. 'No offence, Lucius.'

'Look, enough talk of families.' Evan groaned.

'Yes, we've already wasted enough time.' Antonin said, speaking up for the first time.

'Where are we headed?' Rodolphus asked.

'Pick a village, any village!' Lucius exclaimed.

'We've got to do this more.' Rodolphus said. 'I'm likely to kill my servants if I don't get out more.'

'Here's an idea, there are girls out there, _use_ them.' Evan suggested.

'I do.' Rodolphus smirked. 'Ever think of settling down, Evan?'

'Haven't found the right girl.' Evan shrugged.

'He only ever had the hots for Sorelli.' Dolohov said, smirking.

'Why didn't?' Evan retorted.

'I didn't.' Rabastan declared.

'Only because she wouldn't fuck you.' Lucius laughed.

'If I wanted to, we would have.' Rabastan said, with a shrug. 'Or you know, worse comes to worse, I'll do what you did Lucius, and make her fuck me.'

'We all did that.' Lucius drawled. 'Even dear old Evan.'

The men continue to converse, even after they had headed outside and apparated to the nearest Muggle village.

'I say you just marry that girl, Rabastan.' Evan said, casually. 'She was a good fuck.'

'Yeah, she was.' Dolohov agreed.

'Yeah, thanks guys.' Rabastan hissed, sarcastically. 'If you married every girl that was a good fuck – '

'Then I'd be married to Sorelli.' Evan joked.

Rodolphus shot a deathly glare at Evan but said no more.

Lucius shot Rodolphus a questioning look, but Rodolphus was staring ahead.

'Watch this.' Evan whispered, loud enough for everyone but Rodolphus to hear.

'I know I could've never had, Sorelli, but that daughter of yours looks quite a bit like her.' Evan said. 'Once she grows up a bit more, I'm certain, she'll be my type. What do you say Rodolphus?'

Rodolphus didn't answer.

'What's wrong with you?' Evan asked, tapping Rodolphus's shoulder.

'What?' Rodolphus asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

'I practically said I wanted to fuck your daughter.' Evan told him. 'And you walk on, as if you could care less.'

'Fine, touch my daughter and it will be the last thing you ever do.' Rodolphus said, casually. 'Is that better?'

'Who invited the idiot?' Rabastan asked. 'And you guys thought I was going to be a downer.'

Rodolphus was in no mood to put up with his friends jests. 'Are we fucking doing this or what?'

Rodolphus took their silence as compliance.

They look around for a little while for the perfect house, before they all barged in.

The family inside was watching television all together, when they hear their door break down. The wife began to scream.

'That won't be necessary.' Evan said, twirling his wand. 'We're just looking for a little fun.'

'Play along, and you won't get killed.' Lucius added.

'Please, I'll do anything.' The man said. 'Just please, leave my family alone.'

'That's quite a big family.' Rabastan remarked. 'Your daughters and sons?'

'Some of them.' The man answered. 'The others are my nieces and nephews.'

'Anyone else in the house?' Rabastan asked.

'No, their, I'm just, you see, their parents died a couple of months back.' The man answered, nervously.

'One of us?' Dolohov asked.

'No, car crash.' The man breathed heavily. 'Please, they've been through so much.'

'Crucio!' Rodolphus yelled, tired of the conversation

'I suppose we start.' Evan said, grinning at a nearby girl.

Rodolphus lifted his girl, and let someone else deal with the father.

He saw two young girls crying in the corner. He smirked and walked over to them.

'What's your name, Sweetheart?' Rodolphus asked the older one.

She couldn't stop crying long enough to answer.

Rodolphus gritted his teeth and slapped her. 'When I ask a question, I expect you to answer it. What's your name?'

'A-A-lina.' The girl said, through her tears.

'How old are you, Alina?' Rodolphus asked.

'Th-thirteen.' She replied.

Rodolphus nodded his head. 'And your sister?'

'M-My cousin. She's n-nine.' She answered, before quickly adding, 'Please d-don't hurt her!'

'I have a nine year old daughter at home.' Rodolphus informed her. 'Her name is Serena'

Alina nodded not knowing what else to say.

'I met her mother when she was your age.' Rodolphus said, with a smirk. 'And you know what I did to her?'

Alina shook her head, trembling.

'Raped her, tortured her.' Rodolphus said, licking his lips. 'We had a lot of fun.'

Alina sobbed harder, holding on tightly to her cousin.

'Leave them alone!' A female voice screamed.

She managed to push Rodolphus out of the way.

Rodolphus stood up shocked and watch the young woman hug the two young girls. She was obviously trying to sooth them.

'Crucio!' Rodolphus hissed in anger, and the woman fell to the ground screaming.

Alina and her cousin screamed as well.

Rodolphus took the curse off her.

'I'll get to the point.' Rodolphus growled. 'The Dark Lord needs more slaves. You're young, and you can be trained for future use.'

Alina was shaking so hard, and was so pale, she could resemble a ghost.

'Come with me, and I promise your family will be left alive.' Rodolphus said. 'You should consider it an honour to be amongst Purebloods such as myself.'

'I won't be with you, will I?' The girl asked, frightened.

Rodolphus scoffed. 'I like my slaves to be older. Consider yourself lucky.'

Alina kissed her little cousin. 'Don't forget me.'

She then nodded to Rodolphus.

He wasted no time, grabbing her by the arm, and pulling her upwards.

'How do you like this one?' Rodolphus cried out.

He threw her to the nearest person to him.

Lucius grabbed onto her before she fell to the floor.

'Lovely.' Lucius said. 'And so very untouched.'

'And young.' Evan commented. 'Got any scars, girl?'

She hastily shook her head.

'Well, that's going to change.' Lucius murmured. 'Rodolphus?'

'Looks like you're coming with me before we hand you over to the Dark Lord.' Rodolphus smirked. 'Isn't this my lucky day?'

Rodolphus grabbed onto the girl once before, and apparated away with her.

'W-Where are we?' Alina asked.

'That's not important.' Rodolphus said. 'Take your clothes off.'

Alina's eyes widened and she began to cry harder.

'I've got a daughter of my own.' Rodolphus hissed. 'Despite what you've heard, I assure you, we're not pedophiles.'

'W-What are you going to do?' Alina asked.

'If you're going to be a slave, then you ought to get used to some of the rather_ harsh_ punishments that you'll receive in the future.' Rodolphus informed her.

'You guys are horrible people!' Alina screamed.

Rodolphus rolled her eyes. 'Trust me, girl, I've heard it all before. Now out of your clothes!'

'NO!' Alina screamed. 'I'll never do anything you ask!'

'That's what they all say.' Rodolphus said, amused. 'You either listen to me, or I'll kill you. Simple as that.'

'Kill me then.' Alina said, determinedly.

Rodolphus raised his wand, and without regret, he said, 'Avada Kedavra.'

Thirteen year old Alina's body lay limp on the ground.

Unlike the others, Rodolphus always gave the slaves the option of death. It was an option he had always provided for Anne, and it was an ultimatum he still used. More than often, his victims chose death. It was something he never understood. When face with death, Anne did anything she could to avoid it, no matter how gruesome, how unreasonable it was.

Death was never an option for her and a decade later, Rodolphus was always shocked when his victims chose death.

Rodolphus disposed of the body and apparated back to his best friend's mansion. He poured himself a drink as he waited for the rest of his friends.

They didn't come back until several hours later. By then, Rodolphus was considerably drunk.

'I thought you'd return.' Lucius said, walking to his friend. 'What happened with the girl?'

'Killed her.' Rodolphus said, shrugging his shoulders.

'Told you.' Evan muttered.

'You know you really shouldn't give them an option.' Dolohov said, snatching Rodolphus's drink away from him.

'I'm the one with a pregnant girlfriend here.' Rabastan said. 'What's wrong with _you_, Rod?'

'Alexander knows about his mom.' Rodolphus said, with a sigh.

'Since when?' Evan asked.

'How?' Lucius asked.

'How?' Rodolphus exclaimed. 'When my fucking son broke into your fucking study and found the fucking picture you had of that fucking whore! And you didn't fucking tell me! Good _fucking_ job, Malfoy!'

'Anyone count that?' Rabastan asked.

'Six times.' Evan said.

Rodolphus glared at them both.

'If I told you, you would've killed him.' Lucius replied. 'I was convinced that he didn't find anything useful?'

'You were wrong. Deceived by a ten year old!' Rodolphus hissed. 'How does that feel, dumbass?'

'What exactly does he know?' Dolohov asked.

'That Anne's his mother and Bellatrix is not.' Rodolphus said. 'That Anne ran away, abandoned him, and that I killed her after finding them both, and after she gave birth to Serena.'

'Well... that's not _so_ bad.' Evan said, trying to be helpful.

'You know what this means though, don't you?' Rodolphus asked.

'What?' Lucius asked.

'No mistress for me.' Rodolphus sighed.

'Why don't you just wait a little longer?' Rabastan suggested. 'What's the rush?'

'RUSH?' Rodolphus yelled. 'You call what I'm doing rushing?'

'Quiet, you're drunk and my kids are asleep.' Lucius drawled.

'Fine then, I'll return to _my _home and _my _kids!' Rodolphus announced.

'You do that.' Evan said. 'Get some sleep.'

Rodolphus gave them all the finer and apparated away.

When he arrived home, he walked into the living room, to find his daughter on the couch reading a book.

'Hello Father.' Serena said, turning the page.

'Why the fuck are you still up?' Rodolphus asked, angrily.

'Um...I couldn't sleep.' Serena said, with a frown.

Her father never usually minded that she was up late. He knew she couldn't always sleep. Insomnia was a condition she had always had.

'I don't care! Why the fuck are you out of bed?' Rodolphus yelled.

Serena was pretty stunned. 'I...I, umm...I'm sorry. I'll go to bed.'

Serena stood up, ready to run up the stairs.

'Don't move.' Rodolphus ordered. 'You broke a rule, and you're not going to be until you're punished.'

'I didn't break a rule!' Serena insisted.

'Little girls should not be up past their bedtime.' Rodolphus informed her.

'I don't have a bedtime, Father. You know I can't sleep!' Serena said. 'You always let me stay up.'

'Liars get an extra dose of punishment.' Rodolphus said.

Serena was getting scared at this point.

'Father, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry.' Serena apologized. 'I promise it won't happen again. I'm sorry I was out of bed. Please don't punish me.'

Rodolphus twirled his wand in his hand. 'And if you hand to choose between punishment and death, which would you choose, Serena?'

Serena stood there, dumbfounded.

'Answer me, Serena.' Rodolphus said, coldly.

f'Punishment.' Serena whispered.

Rodolphus lips curled into a cruel smirk. 'Report to my study promptly at seven in the morning, Serena. You'll receive your punishment then.'

Serena nodded and quickly ran to the staircase.

Before she was up, she couldn't stop herself from asking.

'You wouldn't really kill me, would you Father?' Serena asked, barely above a whisper.

'Had you chosen yes, I just might have, Serena.' Rodolphus answered. 'Goodnight.'

Serena hurried up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Rodolphus walked over to the couch, and passed out within seconds.

* * *

Serena barely got any sleep that night. If it wasn't her usual case of insomnia, it was definitely her fear of the morning. She wasn't exactly excited about visiting her father's study.

But she had no other choice, and at seven in the morning, she knocked on his study door.

'Come in.' Rodolphus called.

He put down his stack of papers and looked up to see his daughter biting down on her lower lip looking frightened.

'What's wrong Serena?' Rodolphus asked.

He had such a headache. He was usually so good with hangovers.

'I'm here for my punishment, sir.' Serena said, timidly.

'Punishment?' Rodolphus questioned. 'What'd you do? Did your mother send you hear?'

Serena blinked a few times in confusion. 'No, sir.'

Now Rodolphus stared on, confused.

'Last night, remember?' Serena asked. 'I was out of bed, and you said I had to be punished.'

Rodolphus rubbed his head and sighed in frustration. He didn't even remember anything from last night.

'Is that all you did?' Rodolphus asked.

'Yes, and then I denied that I had a bedtime and that you let me stay up.' Serena explained. 'And then you'd say I'll be punished more for lying.'

Rodolphus thought about punishing his daughter anyways, just so he didn't look like a fool, but he decided against it.

'Look, Serena, I was drunk.' Rodolphus said. 'I'm not going to punish you.'

Serena let out a sigh of relief.

'Come here.' Rodolphus said.

Serena walked over to him, and Rodolphus pulled her onto his lap.

'I advise you to get as far away as you can when I'm drunk.' Rodolphus told her.

'I didn't know you were drunk.' Serena said.

Rodolphus kissed the top of Serena's head.

'Can I ask you something?' Serena asked.

'Sure.' Rodolphus said.

What he really needed was a hangover potion.

'Why were you nice with Arianna before?' Serena asked. 'You know, a while back when they were here. You were never like that with me.'

'I don't know what you mean, Serena.' Rodolphus answered.

'You wouldn't even go near me when I was younger.' Serena said, sadly. 'And even now, a lot of the time, you order me to get out of your sight, like you don't even want to look at me.'

Rodolphus sucked in his breath.

'Am I that ugly?' Serena asked.

Rodolphus shook his head. 'No, Serena, that's not it.'

'Then why?' Serena asked. 'Why do you hate me?'

'You're my daughter. I don't hate you.' Rodolphus insisted.

'Well, do you love me?' Serena asked.

'_Do you love me?' Anne asked, softly. _

_Rodolphus stared intently at Anne. Her perfect, full lips were slightly parted, and her eyes twinkled and watered off, as if she knew rejection was coming. _

'Father?' Serena asked.

Rodolphus snapped out of his thoughts.

'I'm busy, Serena.' Rodolphus said. 'You may leave now.'

'I didn't expect a war hero to be such a coward.' Serena said. 'You can threaten to kill me, and yet you can't say no to a _simple_ question?'

Rodolphus slapped Serena, and threw her to the floor.

'Don't _ever_ say that to me again!' Rodolphus roared. 'Especially not after everything I fucking gave up for you two!'

'What did _you_ give up?' Serena asked, angrily, while rubbing her burning cheek. 'You _won_ the war! You have everything you want! No one ever says no to you!'

Serena didn't know what was happening to her right now. Normally she would keep her mouth shut, afraid of her father's anger. But now she looked him in the eye, as defiant as she ever was. She didn't even feel the need to back down, even though there was a voice in her head begging her to do so. For some odd reason, Serena felt brave.

Rodolphus hissed in anger. A headache, a hangover and an all of a sudden rebellious daughter is not what he needed at the moment. He stood up, and walked over to one of the shelves in his study, momentarily ignoring his daughter. If he was going to deal with her, he might as well have a clear head. He rummaged through the different bottles and vials, until he found the one he was looking for.

The poured the contents of a vial into his mouth, and within seconds his head cleared up, and he became more focused.

He let out a content sigh of relief.

By now, Serena had stood up, and Rodolphus turned around to face his daughter once more.

'You're lucky.' Rodolphus stated.

'Why?' Serena asked.

'Because you are nine.' Rodolphus answered, simply. 'The youngest girl I've ever tortured was thirteen, and believe me, I did worse to her at thirteen than I've ever done to you and Alexander combined.'

'Everyone looks at you like some kind of god.' Serena said. 'But the more I grow up, the more I realize...'

Serena trailed off. The moment of bravery had passed. She would not be stupid enough to finish that sentence.

'The more you realize what?' Rodolphus asked, slowly.

'Nothing. Can I be excused now?' Serena asked.

'It's may I.' Rodolphus corrected.

Serena didn't correct herself. She took his father's answer as a yes and left.

Rodolphus left his study shortly after his daughter in order to join his family for breakfast. As he reached the table, however, he realized he didn't really have much of an appetite.

'Something wrong?' Bellatrix asked, after taking a sip of juice.

'We need to talk.' Rodolphus said.

'About what?' Bellatrix asked. 'Can't it wait.'

'About our insolent daughter, our lying son, and my stupid mistress, if I ever get her, that is.' Rodolphus answered. 'So, no, it's can't wait.'

Bellatrix looked at both Alexander and Serena, before sighing in annoyance.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus both headed upstairs, away from their kids.

'What is it?' Bellatrix asked. 'If it' about Alexander knowing about Anne, I know already.'

'How?' Rodolphus asked.

'Certainly not cause you told me.' Bellatrix said, spitefully.

'I was going to.' Rodolphus said, walking into a random room.

Bellatrix followed him. 'Well your son beat you to it.'

'Did he now?' Rodolphus asked, carelessly.

'Yes, Rod, he did. Imagine my surprise when I walk into his room, and he apologizes for breaking into Lucius's study.' Bellatrix said.' Then giving me a whole talc of how I'm his true mother and the Sorelli whore means nothing to him.'

'I'm sure that must've been quite an astonishing moment for you.' Rodolphus said, rolling his eyes.

'We're married, Rodolphus. We are husband and wife!' Bellatrix shrieked. 'You think you'd get that by now!'

'This may come as another surprise to you, Bella, but I did not ask you up here so we can fucking argue!' Rodolphus yelled.

'Yeah, I'm sure you called me up to complain like you _always_ do!' Bellatrix yelled. 'Lucius owled me in the morning, I know all about what happened last night!'

Rodolphus opened his mouth to speak, but Bellatrix didn't give him a chance to talk.

'I don't fucking care, Rodolphus! One fucking decade later, and you're still as fucked up as ever!' Bellatrix yelled. 'You want your mistress, then go bring her here! You're destroying this family! No matter what your part was in war, it's _over_ now, and believe me, there are plenty of people out there willing to bring down the Lestrange name and I'll be damned if your obsessive mentality helps make it happen!'

'It's not that easy.' Rodolphus growled. 'Serena and Alexander – '

'When have you ever cared about them?' Bellatrix snapped. 'When have you ever cared about anyone but yourself?'

'They're my children, and you're my _wife._' Rodolphus hissed. 'You'd do good to remember that, Bella.'

'Then you ought to fix this mess, build up your family name _again_, make a decision and stick to it.' Bellatrix replied. 'Cause I swear on my blood, that if you go down, I'm leaving, and I'm taking your precious kids with me.'

'They're not even yours.' Rodolphus reminded her, angrily.

'They're as good as.' Bellatrix said. 'Should a time ever come when they have to choose between us, who do you think they'll choose? Me or _you_?'

Rodolphus had never felt so much hatred towards his wife.

'I _will_ fix this, Bella.' Rodolphus promise. 'And when I do, you better make sure you go back to your duties as my loyal and _faithful_ wife.'

Bellatrix smirked. 'Deal.'

'You really think I'm going to fail?' Rodolphus asked, with a scoff.

'Yes, I do.' Bellatrix admitted. 'Don't worry, though. I'm sure your buddy, Lucius, will help you out once he becomes the Dark Lord's favourite.'

'If I win, and you break your end of the deal – '

'Then I'll take whatever repercussions you feel is necessary.' Bellatrix interrupted.

Bellatrix walked out of the room, before Rodolphus could say another word.

* * *

Rodolphus thought long and hard about his wife's words. He replayed hr words over and over in his head. As mad as he was when the conversation took place, after hours of thinking, he came to the conclusion that she was right.

The days of the war were behind him. He was always good at the fighting, the duelling, and manipulating others. The war had been his life. It's what he trained for as a child, it's what he worked for in school, and it was his entire identity when he graduated.

Now, there was no more war.

He had his family, and Bellatrix was right, he was on his own path of destruction. Even his children who were only nine and ten, could see that.

He knew he'd screwed up massively, in more ways than one, but he was damned if he let all his hard work lead to nothing.

He was Rodolphus Lestrange. He was second, next to the Dark Lord. _Everyone_ knew who he was and if he had to start from scratch to maintain his reputation, then that's exactly what he was going to do.

And Rodolphus knew another thing, his wife was right when she said that there were a lot of people who would love to see Rodolphus fail, to usurp his position as the Dark lord's favourite.

He wasn't a fool, even his friends would kill to have that position.

And he knew Lucius was next in line.

So Rodolphus decided to go to the one person who he knew would help him out. It was risky, and it'd be a gamble, and it would hurt his pride tremendously, but Rodolphus had everything on the line.

He walked through the dark corridors, which were only lit up by the occasional lamp. Rodolphus was used to this. He's walked to these corridors many times before. However, he had never in his life, been so nervous.

He reached a large metal door and knocked.

No one answered, but the opened and he let himself in.

Rodolphus kneeled own on the floor.

'My Lord, thank you for receiving me.' Rodolphus said, politely.

'Rodolphus, I cannot say I'm surprised to see you.' Voldemort said, with a cruel smirk.

These words did not help Rodolphus one bit. He wasn't shocked, however. Voldemort was not one to try and save someone from humiliation.

'No, My Lord, I suppose you cannot.' Rodolphus replied.

'Well, what does my favourite and most loyal servant want today?' Voldemort asked. 'The only two things you've ever asked for had been for your mistress.'

Rodolphus was pleased to hear that the Dark Lord still referred to him as his favourite and most loyal servant. He felt his confidence begin to grow.

'I'm sure, My Lord, that you've heard about my recent predicaments.' Rodolphus started. 'I'm come here to humbly ask for your advice.'

'My advice, Rodolphus?' Voldemort asked.

'Your orders, rather.' Rodolphus corrected himself.

'I must say, I have heard from many of my followers, including your wife, about your _predicaments_, as you call it.' Voldemort said. 'I had hoped you'd be able to fix it yourself.'

'I admit, My Lord, that I did not see how deep of a mess I was in, as quickly as my _friends_.' Rodolphus confessed.

'No one usually does see their mistakes as quickly as their _friends_.' Voldemort said, amused.

'I have to ask, My Lord, what is it that you would like me to do?' Rodolphus asked.

The fact that he was still on his knees, and not allowed to rise made Rodolphus feel uneasy.

'Rodolphus, you are a very authoritarian man, such as myself.' The Dark Lord replied. 'Despite the marriage, and the two children, I'm sure, deep inside, that you have not grown as _weak_ as you show.'

Rodolphus gritted his teeth. 'Thank you, My Lord.'

'You will re-establish your relationship with your wife, and fix whatever seems to be the problem with your children.' Voldemort ordered. 'As for your _friends_, I have a mission for you. There has been some rebellions going on in France. I put you in charge of fixing that problem.'

Rodolphus nodded his head. 'Of course, My Lord, I will leave immediately.'

'You will provide yourself with an army. You may choose whoever you like to accompany you.' Voldemort continued. 'Prove to me, and the others that you are indeed my most ruthless, and efficient follower.'

Rodolphus nodded and agreed once more. So far, he decided that it was not this bad.

'The last thing, is something, I hope you will be able to achieve this time around.' Voldemort said, cruelly. 'Last time, you failed miserably.'

Rodolphus couldn't help but frown. He couldn't think of a single time he had failed.

'I heard some talking form the others about your mistress?' Voldemort asked.

'Yes, My Lord. I was not sure if I should...' Rodolphus trailed.

'Your last attempt was disastrous.' Voldemort said, bluntly. 'But you were young. I have faith in you, Rodolphus.'

Rodolphus nodded. 'I will get to that once I've crushed the rebellion in France.'

'Don't forget your wife and family.' Voldemort reminded.

Rodolphus nodded. 'Of course, My Lord.'

'Oh, and Rodolphus?' Voldemort called.

Rodolphus raised his head. 'Yes, My Lord?'

'If you fail, I promise to hold an extravagant event for your execution.' Voldemort hissed.

Rodolphus was positive his blood froze.

'I have no need for feeble servants, no matter how great they may have been in some point of their lives.' Voldemort explained. 'I'm sure you understand?'

'Perfectly, My Lord.' Rodolphus said, slowly forcing the words out of his mouth.

'You may leave.' Voldemort said.

Rodolphus got off his knees, and made his way out of the Dark Lord's lair.

He took several deep breaths once he got outside. He knew asking for the Dark Lord's help would come at a heavy price. He was determined not to fail.

He'd only ask his most trusted friends to go on his mission. He already made a list in his head. He didn't care if he had to tear them from their families. He didn't care that some of them may become injured in the process. He didn't even want to think that some may not even return alive.

He knew who he'd invite:

Lucius Malfoy.

Evan Rosier.

Rabastan Lestrange.

Regulus Black.

Augustus Rookwood.

Severus Snape.

Antonin Dolohov.

He'd invite some others, but those were his main men. Guys he had history with, guys he went to school with. Those were his seven main guys, and he had to put all his faith on trust into them.

Rodolphus Lestrange had everything on the line.

His wife. His children. His family. His reputation. His pride.

And most of all, his life.

If he was going down, he would make sure he brings everyone else down with him. Rodolphus didn't have to say this out loud. His friends will know the minute he asks for their assistance. If Rodolphus was going to lose his life, he was going to make sure that he takes the Dark Lord's best men with him.

Rodolphus was determined not to fail.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Rodolphus had death hanging over his head... I think this is a little something I like to call Karma.

* * *


	6. The Best Strategist

_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
And when do you think it will all become clear?  
'Cuz I'm being taken over by the Fear – __**Lily Allen**__, __The Fear_

_Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves – regret for the past and fear of the future – __**Fulton Oursler**_

_And you tell me_

_Over and over and over again, my friend_

_Ah, you don't believe_

_We're on the eve_

_of destruction. – __**Barry McGuire**__, __Eve of Destruction_

_When God desires to destroy a thing, he entrusts its destruction to the thing itself. Every bad institution of this world ends by suicide.__ – _**_Victor Hugo_**

Asta Marionette

Haha, I guess Bellatrix got used to the whole mom thing. She certainly caught on faster than Rodolphus :)

I don't wnat Rodolphus to fail either, but then again, I never wanted Anne to die...

Madlyinlovewithbowie

Honestly, I never thought about killing Bellatrix, but there's still time, I suppose :P

Rodolphus hasn't died yet! He might not die later too... we'll have to see :D

Don't worry I think Anne will be mentioned more in the next chapter... or maybe the one after that.

* * *

'Did I hear correctly?' Bellatrix shrieked, as she entered the dining table.

'You're late for dinner.' Rodolphus said, stunned. 'What's gotten into you?'

Bellatrix eyes were wild, her hair was a mess, and she was breathing heavily.

'Mother?' Serena called, concerned. 'What happened?'

Alexander got off his seat to help his mother.

'Oh my god, it's true!' Bellatrix yelled, horrified.

Alexander stopped immediately as Bellatrix let out a heartbreaking wail and began to sob.

Serena and Alexander looked their father for instructions.

Rodolphus just stared at them confused, giving them a _what-the-hell-am-I-supposed-to-do_ look.

'How could you do this? What's wrong with you!' Bellatrix yelled, now hitting Rodolphus.

Still shocked, Rodolphus grabbed her wrists and stood up.

'What's the matter with you?' Rodolphus exclaimed. 'Have you gone mental?'

'HAVE YOU?' Bellatrix shouted, still crying.

She began to kick Rodolphus now and he hissed in pain.

'You lunatic!' Rodolphus shouted, taking his wand out.

Bellatrix pulled away and did the same.

They both stood facing each other, with their wands raised. Bellatrix did not cease her crying, and Rodolphus remained confused. Neither shot the first spell, but neither said a word either.

Alexander just stood there watching his parents, and Serena was still seated at the table, terrified.

Both Rodolphus and Bellatrix seemed to forget about their children momentarily.

Rodolphus was first to lower his wand.

'Tell me what's wrong' Rodolphus said, slowly. 'Whatever it is, I'll fix it.'

Bellatrix did not lower her wand. She was shaking with rage.

'Ask me what I did today! Ask me where I was!' Bellatrix yelled.

Rodolphus chose to play along.

'Where'd you go today, love?' Rodolphus asked, as pleasantly as he could. 'What'd you do?'

'LOVE?' Bellatrix shrieked. 'You dare call me _love_ after what you did?'

'What did you do today?' Rodolphus repeated, calmly.

Several more tears fell down Bellatrix's face.

'The Dark Lord ordered me to make and sign invitations.' Bellatrix said. 'For your upcoming execution!'

Rodolphus sucked in his breath, as both his children yelled out, '_WHAT_?'

Serena jumped of her seat at this point.

'Bella – '

'Tell me you didn't go to the Dark Lord for help!' Bellatrix screamed. 'Tell me you didn't do it! Tell me you're not that bloody stupid, Rodolphus!'

'I did what was necessary Bellatrix.' Rodolphus said, through gritted teeth.

'What was necessary?' Bellatrix screeched. 'CRUCIO!'

Serena and Alexander both yelled in shock, as Rodolphus got knocked of his feet and began to shake. He didn't dare open his mouth to scream, however.

Bellatrix took the curse off quickly.

Rodolphus was fuming with rage at this point.

He got up, practically growling, and quickly walked to his wife, before knocking her wand of her hands.

'Daddy, stop!' Serena yelled, terrified.

Alexander couldn't even open his mouth to speak.

Rodolphus grabbed both of Bellatrix's wrists with his left hand, and raised his right hand, prepared to strike her.

'Serena, Alexander, get upstairs!' Rodolphus yelled.

'Don't you dare, Rodolphus!' Bellatrix shouted.

She broke down crying again on his chest.

Rodolphus lowered his hand and sighed miserably, before looking to his children.

'You don't have to worry.' He said to them. 'Just go to your rooms. Your mother and I need to talk. I won't hurt her.'

Alexander forced himself to move, and went to assist his sister, who was still frozen on her spot. She was crying, just as Bellatrix was.

Rodolphus waited until his children were upstairs and out of sight.

'Don't cry, Bella. It will all be okay.' Rodolphus whispered.

'The Dark Lord is setting you up to fail! You know this!' Bellatrix sobbed. 'Why would you go to _him_? Why couldn't you go to anyone else?'

'Bellatrix, you have to trust me.' Rodolphus said, slowly. 'I know it's a gamble, but it will all be worth it.'

'Rodolphus, you're going to _die_!' Bellatrix yelled. 'Oh god, how can you do this?'

'Bellatrix, I won't fail.' Rodolphus said. 'I swear to you, I have not lost my touch. I can do this.'

'Rodolphus, you don't know that.' Bellatrix said. 'You've got a family, Rodolphus!'

'And I'll return to them.' Rodolphus said. 'I'll come back to you and the children safe, and back on top.'

'This isn't what I meant! This wasn't what I wanted!' Bellatrix exclaimed. 'Is your pride that huge that you couldn't go to Lucius or Evan or anyone else for help?'

'If I went to anyone for help, I may as well have forfeited my position as the Dark Lord's favourite.' Rodolphus said. 'This way, I do exactly what the Dark Lord wants, and everything will be the way it should always be.'

'Not if you fail.' Bellatrix said, barely above a whisper.

Rodolphus smirked.

'Remember your end of the deal. If I succeed, then you go back to being my faithful wife.' Rodolphus said. 'No more sleeping with other men.'

'Rodolphus, if that's what you wanted, all you had to do is – '

'Bella, love, I promise you that it will all be okay.' Rodolphus insisted.

'What if it's not?' Bellatrix said. 'Just _what if_?'

'Then you and the kids are provided for.' Rodolphus said. 'It's all in my will.'

'Rodolphus...' Bellatrix whispered, as more tears fell down her face.

'If I fail, then I take down everyone with me.' Rodolphus said. 'It's not just my life on the line. They'd be fools not to help me succeed.'

Bellatrix shook her head. 'I'll never forgive you if you don't come back. I'll never forgive you if you fail.'

'I don't expect you to.' Rodolphus said. 'Just _trust_ me.'

Bellatrix nodded, but still cried into Rodolphus's chest as he held her.

* * *

'Lucius.' Rodolphus greeted, as he entered his best friend's living room.

'I've been trying to reach you all day.' Lucius drawled.

'I have a lot to prepare for, as I'm sure you know.' Rodolphus said. 'You ought to be doing the same, Lucius.

'I wanted to discuss that with you.' Lucius said, as a serious expression crossed his face.

Rodolphus did not seem at all concerned. 'Can I have a drink?'

Lucius nodded, and poured his friend a drink.

'Rodolphus, I know how important this missions is for you.' Lucius said, as Rodolphus took a sip of his drink. 'But I was hoping that you could go on the mission without me.'

'I'm afraid not, Lucius.' Rodolphus said, casually. 'I need my best mad there.'

'While I appreciate the compliment, Rodolphus, I must ask again, as your _friend_.' Lucius said, remaining calm.

'Were it any other mission, I would consider it.' Rodolphus said, truthfully. 'But not for this one.'

'Rodolphus I don't want to go on this mission with you.' Lucius said, coldly.

'I'm aware of that.' Rodolphus said. 'Nobody wants to go on this mission.'

'You ought to let your best friend off the hook then.' Lucius said. 'Especially considering all that I've done for you over the years.'

'I've done just as much for you.' Rodolphus replied.

'You do everything for yourself.' Lucius said, viciously.

'That's your opinion.' Rodolphus said, with a shrug of his shoulders. 'My answer is still no. You're coming with me and that's the end of it.'

'Rodolphus, I've got a family to think about!' Lucius hissed.

'So do I, Malfoy!' Rodolphus retorted. 'The Dark Lord said I can take anyone I want, and I AM going to take you with me.'

'Unlike you, I actually care about my family.' Lucius said, dangerously low.

'I care about mine as well. If this mission is a success, my family will be saved!' Rodolphus exclaimed. 'I'm not going to let you ruin this for me, Malfoy!'

'Rodolphus, I may enter this mission as your friend, but I swear to Merlin, I will come out as your enemy.' Lucius threatened. 'And believe me, that is not something you want.'

'I will bring you down if I have to, Malfoy.' Rodolphus said. 'You're coming, and I don't give a fuck what the consequences are.'

'Rodolphus! How can you be so selfish?'

Rodolphus turned to see an ice cold Narcissa glaring at him.

'Narcissa, how nice to see you.' Rodolphus said, warmly.

'Rodolphus, if you come back alive and my husband is dead – '

'Then I'd be happy to take care of his funeral arrangements.' Rodolphus said, casually. 'At my expense, of course.'

Narcissa slapped Rodolphus, who barely even budged.

He actually saw this coming.

'I hope you fail.' Narcissa spat. 'I'll be sitting front and centre at your execution.'

Rodolphus nodded. 'Yes, I'm sure you'd like to see me fail, for more than one reason.'

'My husband would have helped you out if you needed it.' Narcissa said, icily. 'We're _family_, that's what we do!'

'Narcissa, Lucius and I will return, in perfect condition.' Rodolphus said. 'Don't worry though, I'll remember your loyalty. I won't forget you guys, when I return more powerful than ever.'

Narcissa had a scandalized look on her face.

'Rodolphus, leave my home now.' Lucius said, darkly.

Rodolphus gave Narcissa and Lucius a curt nod.

Before he left, Rodolphus felt he had to explain.

'I don't expect you two to understand at all, but this is my one and only chance to make _everything_ right.' Rodolphus said. 'You've got the perfect family, the perfect love, and the relationship with your kids.'

'That's your own fault.' Lucius said, angrily. 'You ruined everything for yourself.'

'Well, I'm going to fix this, or I'll die trying.' Rodolphus said. 'No one is aiming for you to die, Lucius. They're all aiming for me.'

Rodolphus then apparated away.

'Lucius...' Narcissa whispered.

'I know, Narcissa.' Lucius said. 'But I have no choice. Pray to Merlin that Rodolphus actually knows what he's doing.'

* * *

'And are we just supposed to die for Rodolphus?' Evan exclaimed.

'That's my brother you're talking about, Evan.' Rabastan said.

'And do you want to die for him?' Regulus asked. 'Look, I'd normally do anything for family, but even I can't do this.'

'I admit that I don't, but we owe it to him, guys.' Rabastan said.

'I highly doubt that he would ever do the same for us.' Dolohov said. 'I'm all for helping the guy, normally, but Rodolphus got himself into this mess.'

'Him and his damned pride.' Rookwood scoffed.

'He's our friend.' Lucius said. 'We have to help him.'

'Lucius, you can't honestly believe he'd do the same for you?' Regulus asked. 'You're second next to him, if there was a chance to screw you over, Rodolphus would take it.'

Lucius didn't have to think about these words. He knew it was true.

'We have families to think about.' Regulus said.

They all nodded, and were left in silence.

'What do you think, Snape?' Lucius asked. 'You've been quiet all this time.'

'I think...' Snape paused. 'It's what Anne would have wanted.'

'I'm pretty sure Anne would've been on the opposite, ready to kill Rodolphus.' Dolohov pointed out. 'I mean, after what he did...'

'Anne would've been desperate to save him.' Rabastan said.

'I'm not so sure about that.' Lucius replied.

'Are we really going to make this decision based on Anne?' Rookwood asked, sighing.

'There's no point.' Snape said. 'The Dark Lord ordered us to go. Rodolphus is in command.'

'Even when he's about to die, he's still in command.' Lucius spat.

'You can take him down.' Dolohov suggested.

'My _brother_.' Rabastan hissed. 'And your best friend, Malfoy!'

'Look Rab, I know he's your brother, but even you have t admit, that after the war, he's just been on a downward spiral.' Rookwood said. 'He could've come to any of us for help, but he chose not to.'

'Look, we _had_ lost the war, it would have been because of Rodolphus.' Regulus said. 'The guy's been great to me, but he would've ruined everything, if he didn't get things his way.'

'Rodolphus was great in the war.' Severus said. 'He did more than any of us.'

'Yeah, but that's only _after_ he got rid of Anne, and pawned his kids off on Bellatrix.' Dolohov said.

Rabastan took a deep breath.

'He concentrated on nothing but the war, after Anne was gone. You have to give him credit for that.' Rabastan said. 'They guy must've been a mess, but he kept going. So what if he just got all _weird_ after the war? It must've been the first chance he got to think of Anne.'

'Anne was friends with all of us.' Evan said. 'We never got a say in what happened to her. In my opinion, it was unnecessary. He couldn't handle her, even when she was thirteen.'

'But she was his. The Dark Lord specifically allowed _him_ to have her.' Rabastan said. 'We couldn't do anything about that.'

'She wasn't even his mistress until she was sixteen.' Regulus said. 'And even after that, she ran away, and Rodolphus killed her soon after her captured her again.'

'Look, I think we've established that we didn't agree with Rodolphus's decision at that time, but he's trying to fix it.' Lucius said, with a heavy sigh. 'What do you think? One last chance?'

'What happens if he fails?' Severus asked.

They were all thinking it.

'Every man for himself.' Rabastan said. 'I know my brother well.'

Rookwood scoffed. 'We're supposed to help out the guy who'd kill us without hesitation?'

'Should the opportunity arise, I'm sure we could all kill anyone here, without hesitation.' Dolohov said.

'What happens if he dies? Regulus asked.

'He has instructions for me in his will.' Lucius said.

Dolohov laughed. 'It's good to be Lucius Malfoy.'

Lucius couldn't help but smirk.

'My money's on Lucius.' Dolohov said.

'I think all our money's on Lucius.' Evan said.

'Not mine.' Rabastan said. 'There's too much at stake for Rodolphus.'

'You're just jealous that there are no instructions for you in his will.' Rookwood winked.

Rabastan smirked. 'Please, all I have to do is have a son, and I can take everything from Rodolphus.'

'If I were you, I would've done that a while ago.' Regulus said.

'So, when is Rodolphus arriving?' Rabastan asked, ignoring Regulus.

'He should be here soon.' Lucius said. 'I said we're all meeting at five.'

Now the men waited patiently until Rodolphus's arrival. And Rodolphus, being the punctual man that he is, arrived exactly at five.

'Lucius.' Rodolphus, greeted, as he walked in.

He was surprised to see that he was the last one to arrive.

'They didn't want to be late.' Lucius explained.

Rodolphus nodded, not believing Lucius for a second.

'I assume you've all resolved yourselves to this mission by now?' Rodolphus asked.

'Not as if we have a choice.' Regulus said.

Rodolphus just smirked. Regulus was young, and was still only 24 years old.

'You'll get back to your pretty little wife in one piece, I assure you.' Rodolphus said, uncaringly.

'Rodolphus, have you got a plan?' Dolohov asked, changing the topic. 'You're not exactly the best strategist.

'I'm an excellent strategist.' Rodolphus defended.

'You rely more on power.' Lucius said. 'They're right, making plans is not exactly their strongest quality.'

'None of my plans, and none of my strategies have ever failed.' Rodolphus said, angrily.

'Does Anne Sorelli ring a bell?' Evan asked.

Rodolphus gritted his teeth. 'You guys can say whatever the fuck you want. The fact of the matter is, she picked me over all of you.'

'It's not like she had any other choice.' Lucius retaliated.

'We're not here to fight about Anne.' Severus said. 'We get it, you guys were both in love with her and a million other guys wanted her. Get over it. We need to be successful in France! Let's just work on that.'

'Snape speaks from experience.' Rabastan said, smirking. 'Didn't you lose the Mudblood to Potter?'

'How's your pregnant slutty pregnant girlfriend doing?' Severus retorted.

Evan burst out laughing at this, earning a glare from Rabastan.

'Can we just get the meeting over with?' Rookwood yelled. 'We have lives you know. The sooner we make a plan, the sooner we can go to France.'

'And the sooner we can come back home.' Regulus finished for Rookwood.

'Fine, we've all got out specialties, and I intend to use them all to help us succeed.' Rodolphus said.

'Dolohov, we all know you're a terrific strategist, so battle plans are going to be job. Lucius, you're very well connected with some very influential people, gather and much information as you can about the rebellions of France, and I also happen to know that the Imperious curse is your specialty.' Rodolphus said, rapidly giving orders. 'Evan, besides being a terrific duellist, I don't think I can leave out how adapt you are at charming females, and trust me, that will come in handy. Severus, your potions and spells will come in handy, and I want to teach the others some of your inventions, and get your hands on ingredients that may come in handy.'

They all nodded, as Rodolphus gave his orders, and began to jot down their plans, and ideas.

'Rookwood, you're fearful, and menacing, and your intelligence will come in handy. I want you to work undercover, and find a way into whatever secret headquarters the rebellions have. Regulus...' Rodolphus paused.

_Really_?' Regulus exclaimed, offended. 'You thought of nothing for me?'

Rodolphus rolled his eyes.

'You'll be in the most danger because you are sticking with me.' Rodolphus said. 'You're second in command.'

Everyone stopped their writing, and their scheming, to shoot a stunned look at Rodolphus. It had not been said, but everyone had assumed Lucius would be second in command.

Regulus stood staring at Rodolphus, speechless.

'_He's_ second in command?' Lucius asked, furiously.

'Yes.' Rodolphus said, coldly. 'Those are my orders.'

'Rodolphus it makes more sense to have Lucius as your second.' Rookwood said. 'Regulus is also very well connected, he can take Lucius's position.'

'This is my mission, my plan, and my orders.' Rodolphus said, with a note of finality in his voice. 'Regulus is my second.'

Regulus still said nothing. He was about to say that he couldn't handle it, but at the same time, he did believe that it was Lucius's rightful position.

'You forgot about me.' Rabastan said, irritably.

'No, I didn't. You're off the mission.' Rodolphus said, casually.

'_What?_' Rabastan yelled, as the other's protested.

'I have less that a fifty percent chance of surviving.' Rodolphus said, darkly. 'Whether you want to believe it or not, Rab, the aim is not to get me out of way, but to get the Lestranges out of the Dark Lord's graces.'

'All the more reason for me to go!' Rabastan argued.

'I need a Lestrange to look after my son.' Rodolphus said. 'You're staying here and making sure my family is safe, and well taken care of.'

'Of course, Rodolphus, I forgot that everything is about you.' Rabastan spat.

'You're one man short now.' Evan said. 'Face it, Lestrange, you don't know what you're doing.'

Everyone became silent once more as they heard the sound of footsteps.

'I invited two other people to be a part of this mission.' Rodolphus said. 'That must be them now.'

'Right, let's see what genius's you replaced me with.' Rabastan hissed.

'You're kidding me.' Regulus said, as the two people came into view.

'POTTER AND BLACK?' Rabastan roared.

'You're out of your fucking mind!' Severus yelled.

The others joined in with their yelling and cursing.'

'ENOUGH!' Rodolphus shouted. 'This is _my_ mission. Now shut the fuck up!'

'Why would you even want help him!' Rabastan yelled at Sirius and James.

A dark looked passed Sirius's face.

'We're not doing it for _him_.' Sirius spat.

'We need to get to work.' Rodolphus said. 'Rabastan, you're not needed here. _Leave_.'

Rabastan took several deep breaths, trying to control his anger.

'I hope you fail, Rodolphus.' Rabastan said, cruelly. 'And I hope, my girlfriend gives birth to a son because I swear on Salazar Slytherin that I'll marry her just to take you down. I'll marry her just to take _everything _from you.

'I won't fail.' Rodolphus said, impassively.

'Doesn't matter, as soon as I have a son of my own, the Lestrange fortune is mine.' Rabastan said. 'Don't forget, that all you have is bastard son from your stupid whore.'

'And I'll _kill_ you before you EVER get hands on anything that's mine!' Rodolphus roared. 'Now get the fuck out!'

Rabastan gave his brother a curt nod, before leaving.

'Great job, Lestrange.' Evan said, sarcastically. 'You've already managed to screw over your best friend and your brother, the two people who willingly wanted to help you.'

Rodolphus ignored him. 'Potter, Black, come look at this.'

Lucius shook his head at Rodolphus.

He wasn't so sure if he really wanted him to succeed or not.

* * *

'Father?' Serena called.

Rodolphus took a deep breath, and set his papers down.

'Serena, I'm really busy. If you can't sleep, go wake your brother up.' Rodolphus said.

'If I'm quiet, can I stay here with you?' Serena asked.

Rodolphus gestured for his daughter to take a seat.

Rodolphus went through all his documents, and the documents his friends had provided for him. Though using the word _friends_ may be taking it a little far. Rodolphus knew he created for destruction than progress so far, but he was hoping, that in the end it will be worth it.

Once he was back on top again, the others would be fools to keep holding a grudge against them. After all, if he had to, he would bring them down. It didn't matter if it was his brother or his best friend.

Of course, he'd really hate to dispose of either one.

Serena watched her father working, very intently. She knew he was going away, and she knew that there was a possibility that he may not come back. This worried her, and she knew that her father wasn't the only one. She knew her Uncles Regulus, Lucius, Evan, and Sirius were going as well. She was relieved t hear that were uncle Rabastan wasn't going anymore.

She wanted t keep quiet for her father, but she had seen so little of him lately, and talked to him even less. He looked busy, but what if she never got the chance to talk to him again?

'Father?' Serena called.

Rodolphus sighed in frustration and looked up. 'What is it, Serena?'

'Do you promise you're going to come back?' Serena asked, meekly.

Rodolphus nodded his head, and went back to reading his documents.

A nod, however, was not enough for Serena.

'But Father, what if something goes wrong?' Serena asked.

'It won't.' Rodolphus said, not even looking up from his papers this time.

Serena knew she should stop but she kept on going.

'And what about my uncles? Will they be okay?' Serena asked.

Serena did what every other nine year old would do. She asked questions. She was worried about not seeing her family again. She was so young, it's very understandable.

'Yes.' Rodolphus said, gruffly.

'Are you sure?' Serena asked.

Rodolphus put his papers down and glared at his daughter. 'Serena, I suggest you go upstairs, because if another peep comes out of your mouth, I'll give you a spanking so hard, you won't be able to sit even _after _I return from my trip!'

Serena definitely took this as her cue to leave. She very quickly jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs.

Bellatrix was actually awake, and saw Serena running past her. She heard everything.

'She's just worried.' Bellatrix said, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Rodolphus shrugged. 'I wasn't really going to do it. I just thought it'd scare her.'

'Mission accomplished.' Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes.

'Creating fear in people is what I'm good at.' Rodolphus said.

He picked up his papers once more, and let his hand run through his hair.

'She's not your everyday person, Rod. She's your daughter.' Bellatrix said.

'I told you, I wasn't really going to do it!' Rodolphus exclaimed. 'Bella, I don't have time for this right now.'

'The words on those papers aren't going to change no matter how long you look at them.' Bellatrix said. 'If you not ready now, you'll never be.'

'I _am_ read.' Rodolphus said, annoyed.

'Then come to bed.' Bellatrix suggested. 'You need your rest, you're leaving tomorrow.'

'I need to go do something.' Rodolphus said, getting up.

'At this hour!' Bellatrix exclaimed.

'I'll be back within an hour.' Rodolphus said. 'Probably less than that. Go to bed, I'll meet you upstairs.'

'Don't bother. Go sleep in your own fucking room.' Bellatrix hissed, before angrily stomping up the stairs.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes, grabbed a cloak, and headed outside to his garden. There was one more thing he needed to do, and he'd been putting it off.

It was rather chilly outside, and wand to light up his wand, to see clearly in the dark.

He was relieved when he arrived, feeling as if he'd been wandering around for hours.

He entered the mausoleum and took a deep breath, before conjuring a chair near his mistress's coffin.

He sat in from of the coffin for several minutes, just staring ahead, wondering what he should say.

'I'm leaving for France tomorrow.' Rodolphus said, stupidly. 'I've always meant to take you to France. You always told me how much you loved it.'

Rodolphus always talked when he visited Anne's mausoleum but this is the first time he actually felt stupid for doing so. Everyone always mocked him for literally talking to the air, but he always ignored it. But now, even he wanted to laugh at himself.

'Perhaps this is a sign.' Rodolphus said. 'Perhaps I am going to die. I never understood your fear of death until now.'

Rodolphus rested his head on the coffin, trying to steady his breath.

'I don't think anyone would even be sad to know that I'm gone.' Rodolphus said, chuckling bitterly. 'Almost a decade later, and I can tell everyone still misses you.'

Rodolphus couldn't help but to scream in rage. He stood up and flung his chair in the opposite direction, until it crashed and broke on the hard ground.

'If I come back from France, alive, _everything_ is going to change, and I'll make sure of it!' Rodolphus yelled. 'Everything will be perfect this time around, and people are going to bow down to _me_. No one will ever cross me again. I'll never screw up again, I promise. I'll fix everything!'

Rodolphus closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

'If I succeed in France, I'll take that as a sign.' Rodolphus said, slowly. 'Everyone wants me to fail, my brother, my best friend, the Dark Lord, everyone. But if you were here, no matter what happened, I know you'd support me.'

Rodolphus laughed. 'At least I can die happy knowing that.'

Rodolphus flicked his wand, and the remains of the chair disappeared.

'I love you, Anne. Goodbye for now.' Rodolphus said. 'I'll see very soon.'

With that, Rodolphus left.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You'll find out in the next chapter, or the one after that if Rodolphus is successful, and if he survives :)

- Rosalie L.


	7. Dictator

I say do what you do  
Say what you say  
Mean what you mean when you say  
Cuz it's your life, gotta make your own rules  
And you gotta do it your way  
I say do what you do  
Say what you say  
Mean what you mean when you say  
Cuz it's your life, gotta make your own rules  
And you gotta do it your way –

_**Pink, **__Do what You Do_

_And I just can't keep living this way  
So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons  
I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
Time to put my life back together right now! – __**Eminem, **__Not Afraid_

_Time is tricky. You have whole months, even years, when nothing changes a speck, when you don't go anywhere or do anything or think one new thought. And then you can get hit with a day or an hour, or half a second, when so much happens its almost like you are born all over again into some brand-new person you for damn sure never expected to meet.**- Life is Funny**_

_Tragedy blows through your life like a tornado, uprooting everything, creating chaos. You wait for the dust to settle, and then you choose. You can live in the wreckage and pretend it's still the mansion you remember. Or you can crawl from the rubble and slowly rebuild. Because after disaster strikes, the important thing is that you move on. But if you're like me, you just keep chasing the storm. **-Veronica Mars**_

* * *

Madlyinlovewithbowie

Haha, Rodolphus's was always creepy with Anne. Let's face it, he's just a creepy guy :P

You'll see why Rodolphus is screwing everyone over pretty soon!

I'm sorry, I know I keep saying the same things. I apologize for that.

Asta Marionette

I'm torn too. A part of me wants to kill him off, for all the horrid things he did.

But then another part of me wants to keep him alive just because a story with him is unimaginable. He is Rodolphus Lestrange, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again, sorry for the late update. I officially start school again on Tuesday. Boo hoo. I hope to keep updating regularly, but forgive me if I don't.

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'You ready?' Lucius asked Regulus as they both hid themselves behind several trees.

'Not even close.' Regulus murmured.

'Make sure you're not seen by anyone, okay?' Lucius said. 'You'll do great.'

'You should be second in command.' Regulus admitted.

'Rodolphus's orders.' Lucius said, bitterly.

'You know why he picked me, right?' Regulus asked.

'Cause he wanted to screw me over.' Lucius muttered, angrily.

'Yeah, that, and I don't think the Dark Lord would be very happy if you died.' Regulus said. 'If Rodolphus in any danger, I'm supposed to be a distraction. I'm not going to get out of here alive...'

'Don't say that.' Lucius said.

'I know it's true.' Regulus said. 'Rodolphus is set up to fail. If anything happens, I'm going to have to take the hit.'

'You won't die.' Lucius said, reassuringly. 'Narcissa will kill me if I come back alive, and leave you dead.'

Regulus chuckled, but without humour.

'I was so relieved when the war was over.' Regulus said, solemnly. 'I thought I was safe again, you know?'

'You were as dedicated as any of us.' Lucius said. 'You dropped out of school after your fifth year, just to fight in the war. I mean, the rest of us finished school. You'll survive, Regulus.'

'Yeah.' Regulus said, nervously.

'I have to leave now.' Lucius said. 'Make sure you're not seen, and go find Rodolphus!'

Lucius ran from his hiding spot, and very swiftly and easy managed to blend himself with the ground.

Regulus turned his back on everyone, and slid to the ground, taking deep breaths. He closed his eyes and images of the war were flashes through his head.

Dead bodies lying on the ground, agonizing screaming from people of all ages, hot led liquid forming pools around his feet, skulls and bones scattered everything, explosions and fires.

He had been in the middle of it all. He had helped produce a lot of that mess. And every second of every day, he was afraid of dying. Just one flash of green light need to hit his body, just enough blood enough to escape him for him to die.

But he didn't die. Not against the wizards, and not against the muggles.

The look of relief on everyone's faces, the victories cries, the celebratory drinks, it was the best moment of his life. Even the most ruthless of Deatheaters looked relieved. He remember Lucius racing home to Narcissa and Draco, he remember Dolohov swearing that he was going to marry the first chance he got, he remember Evan kissing every girl that crossed his path, and he remembered Rodolphus.

Rodolphus became an automatic hero, and unforgettable legend. He fell to his knees as soon as the war was over, as soon as he achieved victory. He didn't run home to his children, he didn't go search for his wife. He fell to the floor, kneeling down, and waiting for the Dark Lord.

Amongst all the celebration, all the partying, and all the relief, was one the one man who fought for his victory more than anyone, silent and on his knees waiting for his master.

Regulus now opened his eyes.

That memory was proof to him that Rodolphus had nothing. He gave up everything to make sure he won, and it didn't matter what is was.

This time around was no different.

This wasn't a war. It was nothing as serious. Just dealing with a bunch of rebellions. Compared to all those years of fighting, it was nothing, and yet it felt as if they were the exact same things.

Regulus took one final breath, and jumped to his feet. He had to find Rodolphus.

* * *

'Nice to see you. I'm Rodolphus Lestrange.' Rodolphus said, politely.

'I know you are!' The man spat.

Rodolphus smirked. 'Of course. Everyone knows who I am.'

'You're wasting your time here!' The man yelled. 'You're getting nothing out of me, you hear? Nothing!'

'Do you think your puny little rebellion is going to do any harm to the world I've help establish over the past couple of years?' Rodolphus asked, angrily. 'Years of war, and yet you learned nothing! I'll spill the blood of every rebellious man, woman and child if I have to!'

'That's all you lot are good at. Torture and murder.' The man said, viciously. 'Well, do your worst! I'll die a thousand deaths before I come to terms to your rules!'

'I don't know about a thousand deaths.' Rodolphus said, twirling your wand. 'I don't think you'd even last a few hours of torture. You think I'll give you death? Tell me, I'm curious. Where have you heard that I'm merciful?'

'Rodolphus.' Evan called, entering the room. 'I've got them.'

Rodolphus grinned. 'Hear that? He's got them. Would you like to know who?'

The man didn't answer, but heard a woman's scream.

'Let go of them! They have nothing to do with this!' The man roared.

'Tell me who your leader is.' Rodolphus said. 'And they will be spared.'

The man took several deep and harsh breaths. 'Who else you got?'

'I've got every single one of your family members.' Rodolphus said. 'And I'll make sure they die the most brutal of deaths if you don't give me any information!'

'How did you get them!' The man roared.

'Ah, you see, my buddy Evan here is quite the ladies man.' Rodolphus said, smirking mischievously. 'It's lucky for me the females in your families are such whores.'

Fuelled by anger, the man spat in Rodolphus's face.

Evan, who was still standing in the room, began to laugh.

'Rosier, shut up!' Rodolphus hissed. 'Bring me his youngest!'

'LEAVE HER ALONE!' The man yelled.

'Crucio!' Rodolphus yelled, and the man, who was chained to the wall, began to shake and scream at the top of his lungs.

Evan went through the door, and looked around at the crowd of prisoners, all were gagged, and tied to chairs. He smirked when he found the girl he was looking for.

'Would you like to see your father?' Evan mocked, stroking the young girl's cheek.

She protested but her voice was muffled.

Evan flicked his wand and the ropes around the girl's hands and ankles became loose. Her gag had also fallen off. Evan swiftly grabbed the girl by the arm, not even giving her a chance to even contemplate escape.

Evan dragged the girl through the room.

Rodolphus finally lifted the curse off the man, as he heard Evan come in.

'Papa!' The girl screamed.

'Isn't your pathetic?' Rodolphus asked, with a sneer. 'Snivelling like a little girl.'

'Leave him alone, you bastard!' The young girl yelled. 'What's he done to you?'

Evan slapped the girl and pinned her by the throat against the stone wall.

'Shut up whore, you don't talk to any of us like that.' Evan hissed, squeezing his hand tighter against the girl's throat.

The girl was choking and gasping for breath.

'Thank you, Evan.' Rodolphus said.

Evan released the girl, but grabbed her arm and threw her at Rodolphus's feet.

All the while, the girl's father was screaming and cursing at them.

Rodolphus pulled the girl up, by grabbing a handful of her hair. He brought her close to him, and took a big sniff.

'Ahh, she smells filthy.' Rodolphus said. 'She's not a pureblood, is she?'

'I'm a half blood and proud of it!'The girl screamed.

Rodolphus tugged on her hair harder. 'Better than a Mudblood.'

'YOU LEAVE HER ALONE OR I SWEAR TO GOD – '

'What? You're start screaming and sobbing again?' Rodolphus asked, disgusted.

Evan laughed, and came closer. He couldn't help it, he raised his wand. 'Crucio!'

Even Rodolphus began to laugh. The young girl began to struggle against Rodolphus's hold, trying to reach her father.

'No! Please! I bed you, stop!' The girl yelled.

Evan lifted the curse.

'What's your name?' Rodolphus asked.

'Christie.' The girl answered. 'Please, I'll do anything.'

Evan snorted. 'We want nothing form you, girl. Your father has information we need.'

And I'm not giving it to you!' The man said, still trying to catch his breath.

'How old are you?' Rodolphus asked.

'Sixteen.' The girl answered, in a whimper.

Rodolphus smirked. 'I've had younger.'

Christie's eyes went wide, and she began to scream.

'LEAVE HER ALONE!' The man yelled.

'Don't you know what we do to the daughters of the man who don't obey us?' Evan asked. 'Let me help you there, Rod.'

Evan held Christie down, as Rodolphus began to unbutton her pants.

* * *

'Mom?' Serena called, entering her mother's bedroom.

'Yeah, Serena?' Bellatrix asked.

'Have you heard from Father yet?' Serena asked, quietly.

Bellatrix shook her head. 'He's probably too busy to write.'

'And the others?' Serena asked. 'Has Uncle Lucius owled Aunt Cissa?'

Bellatrix shook her head once more. 'No. No one has heard from any of them.'

'Can't you just called Father with your dark mark? Serena asked. 'Just to see if he's okay?'

'I can't disturb him during a mission.' Bellatrix said, with a sigh. 'It'll ruin his concentration. He could be in a duel right now, for all we know.'

'Have you read anything in the newspapers?' Serena asked. 'Have they said anything about Father? Or nay of them?'

'No, Serena.' Bellatrix said. 'Please, no more questions.'

Bellatrix rubbed her temples. He was in constant worry over everyone. Mostly Rodolphus of course, but there were still others. Her cousins, Regulus and Evan.

She knew Sirius was there too, but Bellatrix was certain he was more likely to join the rebellion rather than help stop it. She wasn't worried about him.

She was even worried about Lucius, but of course, that was only for Narcissa's sake of course.

'Mom, do you think everything is okay there?' Serena asked.

'Serena, _please!' _Bellatrix yelled, frustrated.

'I'm scared, Mother.' Serena admitted. 'What if something happens?'

Bellatrix snapped.

She quickly pulled Serena over her lap, and bared her even quicker. He raised her hand and smacked Serena's bottom.

Serena, I have _**smack**_ enough to _**smack**_ deal with! _**smack smack**_ Now when _**smack**_ I ask you _**smack**_ to do something, _**smack **__**smack **_I expect _**smack**_you to do _**smack **_it!' Bellatrix said, spanking Serena hard.

Serena began to scream in protest, but this only infuriated Bellatrix more. Serena's bottom was slowly turning a light shade of pink

'What's going on?'

Alexander had heard some of the screaming from his room, and decided to check things out. He entered to find his sister over his mother's lap.

And though he and Serena were really close, they were still siblings, and one sibling always loved to see the other get into trouble. Alexander began to laugh at his sister's misfortune, and smiled really gleefully.

Bellatrix let Serena up when she started to cry very softly.

'From now on, if you don't behave, you're getting a spanking, no matter where you are!' Bellatrix exclaimed. 'Go it?'

Serena nodded, rubbing her bottom, still crying.

Alexander was still smiling. 'See Serena, the years on threatening is finally gone, one of them _finally_ spanked you.'

Serena shot her brother a glare.

Both of you, get out.' Bellatrix said, annoyed.

They both listened, and left. Alexander teased his sister all the way out. She just stormed out, angrily.

* * *

'Sirius, are you alright?' James asked.

'Just a little cut.' Sirius said, breathlessly.

'That doesn't look so little to me.' James said. 'We gotta get out of here.'

'We're close. James!' Sirius hissed. 'I'm not looking at Lestrange's ugly face till I'm done here!'

'And if we stay here any longer, we'll die!' James hissed. 'Look, no one trusts us here. They know who we are. It doesn't matter what side we were in during the war, we're on Lestrange's side now!'

'Fighting to keep that _idiot_ alive.' Sirius said, disgusted. 'Never thought I'd see the day.'

'We should a part of the rebellion.' James said. 'This isn't right.'

'This rebellion is going to be destroyed.' Sirius said.

'And we're supposed to help?' James asked. 'Sirius, it wasn't even a decade ago when we were on the other side fighting the Deatheaters!'

'What do you expect me to do?' Sirius snapped.

'Anne wouldn't have wanted this.' James said, sternly. 'You know that, Sirius.'

'Well do you see her here?' Sirius asked. 'Is she here right now asking us to encourage the rebellion?'

'Sirius, she was my cousin, I know how you feel.' James said.

'No you won't.' Sirius hissed. 'I know what it's like to rebel. I did against my family, and guess what, it was all for nothing!'

'Sirius – '

'And if Anne were here, she would've seen that it was all for nothing too.' Sirius said.

'If she were here, she'd be ashamed of who you are.' James said.

Sirius finally looked James in the eye. 'Okay, we rebel, then what? Do you know how fast Lestrange, ro any of them can get to Lily? To Kate and Ari, and Harry?'

James clenched his teeth. It was the reason why he always went along with everything. He had a family for protect, and as much as he hated to admit it, his pure blood had kept him safe.

'They spared us.' Sirius said, quietly. 'I never would've done the same for them, except perhaps Regulus.'

'And Anne?' James asked. 'What if she sided with them, and we won the war? Would you have spared her?'

'If she chose their side, it's only because Lestrange brainwashed her.' Sirius growled.

'I'm beginning to think you're a bit brainwashed.' James commented.

'Like your children, you mean?' Sirius retorted.

As soon as Sirius said it, he wished he didn't. The look on James's face killed him.

'You remember the plan?' Sirius asked, pretending nothing happened.

James clenched his fists but went alone with it.

'Yes.' James said. 'Dolohov only went through the plan about a hundred times.'

'Wand ready?' Sirius asked.

James tightened his grip on his wand. 'Ready.'

James and Sirius both bolted, prepared to do some for duelling. Their aim was to take the rebellion down. Only a few years ago, they were the ones on the opposite side, and now they're fighting people who would normally be their allies.

* * *

'I'm surprised you were able to get away.' Dolohov said, smoothly. 'Shouldn't you be in disguise?'

'I'm done my part.' Rookwood said.

Dolohov looked up surprised. 'Already?'

'We've been here for weeks, maybe months.' Rookwood said. 'But I suppose time goes fast when all you have to do is draw up plans.'

'It's Rodolphus's orders.' Dolohov said. 'No worries, my friend. I'm including myself in the final plan. Everyone is included. Whoever's left alive, anyways.'

'Anyone dead?' Rookwood asked, carefully.

'None that I know of, but perhaps.' Dolohov said. 'I saw Snape maybe a couple of days back. I sent him to look for Regulus.'

'Regulus?' Rookwood asked.

'He got separated from Rodolphus.' Dolohov said, casually. 'He'll be in luck if he's still alive. How are Potter and Black?'

'I'm caught glimpses of them in battle.' Rookwood said. 'They haven't reported to you?'

Dolohov shook his head. 'I went over their plan a million times, but it a tough one.'

'Well, our jobs are done.' Rookwood said. 'We ought to report to Rodolphus.'

'I was just waiting for you to return.' Dolohov said, with a sigh. 'I had nothing to do for days.'

'What about Lucius?' Rookwood asked.

Dolohov shrugged. 'I didn't include in any plans. He just works on behalf of Rodolphus's orders. You haven't seen him?'

Rookwood shook his head. 'No, I think he kept his identity so discreet so that even I, wouldn't recognize him. Who knows? We might have met many times, but were both in disguise.'

'We should report to Rodolphus right away.' Dolohov said. 'It will give me more time to plan the final battle.'

'Perhaps we ought to look for Regulus.' Rookwood suggested.

'If anyone can find him, it'll be Snape.' Dolohov said. 'Anyways, if he _is_ alive, then he'll need all the help he can get. We may be powerful, but potions were never our strong point.

'So off to Rodolphus, then.' Rookwood said.

'What news have you got of Evan?' Dolohov asked.

'I'm sure he's doing fine.' Rookwood said, rolling his eyes. 'Being a deatheater never stopped any girl form going near him.'

Dolohov smirked. 'Good. I guess everything is going well.'

'Is it?' Rookwood asked. 'Seems to me as if he's screwing everyone over.'

'Not everyone.' Dolohov argued.

'Mostly.' Rookwood said. 'Using Regulus as a sacrifice, removing Rabastan from this mission all together, forcing Black and Potter to participate in the rebellion with him, demoting Lucius and leaving him to fend for himself that's practically everyone.

'Look at what all these guys have in common.' Dolohov said. 'Rodolphus is trying to send them a message.'

'I see what you mean.' Rookwood said. 'It means you, Snape and I are safe, but if you're theory is true, wouldn't he have targeted Evan as well?'

'There's still time for Rodolphus to screw him over.' Dolohov said. 'And knowing Rodolphus, he will.'

Rookwood scoffed. 'He's turning his whole army against him.'

''We have no choice but to obey him' Dolohov said. 'And if he is successful, it doesn't matter _who_ he screwed over, cause going to have more power than ever before.'

'I always knew he had potential.' Rookwood said.

'Really? I miss the days where I controlled him as Quidditch Captain.' Dolohov commented.

Rookwood laughed. 'My friend, those days are long gone. Our only hope is that Lucius rises against him.'

'Salazar help us all.' Dolohov said.

Rookwood nodded in agreement.

* * *

'Bella, that's a conversation you should've had with Rodolphus.' Narcissa said, taking a sip of her tea.

'I _am_ her mother.' Bellatrix said. 'And therefore, I can punish her any way that I please.'

'Then why are you here asking me about it?' Narcissa asked. 'If you're so sure, that is.

'Okay fine, I admit, I didn't know how he'd react.' Bellatrix snapped. 'Just that day, I was so frustrated, and Serena was being so annoying, and she wouldn't leave me alone and stay quiet even after I asked her!'

'Right, well you can just tell your husband that.' Narcissa said, sarcastically. 'Roddy, honey I spanked your lovely daughter. But don't worry, it's okay, even if I'm not her mother, it was a good idea, because I was very frustrated.'

'Don't mimic me.' Bellatrix said. 'I don't even sound like that.'

'Well, if you want my advice, I say you talk to Rodolphus.' Narcissa said. 'Sweetie, Serena is not your daughter.'

'Rodolphus can't tell me what to do.' Bellatrix said, defiantly. 'He asked me to help raise her, he asked me to treat her like my daughter, and therefore, I can discipline her any way that I like.'

'Somehow I think he'd respect Anne's wishes more than what _you_ feel are your rights.' Narcissa informed his sister. 'And believe me, Anne would disapprove of your methods.'

'Who the fuck cares about _her_?' Bellatrix exclaimed. 'She's not here. I can do whatever I want with her children.'

'So that's what this is about?' Narcissa asked. 'Revenge? You're finally free to take your vengeance.'

Narcissa shook her head, clearly ashamed of her sister.

'Rodolphus will never allow it.' Narcissa said.

'I'm not letting those children become Bloodtraitors like that whore.' Bellatrix said, angrily. 'They have the Lestrange name, so they have to be perfect, and well behaved! I'll let Rodolphus deal with Alexander, but Serena is my duty.'

Narcissa shook her head. 'You're being ridiculous Bella!'

'So why are you judging me?' Bellatrix asked.

'Fine, do what you want, Bella.' Narcissa said. 'But don't come crying to me once Rodolphus finds out, and is furious.'

'Rodolphus's father used to beat the living hell out of him.' Bellatrix said. 'And he always said it made him stronger. Believe me, Rodolphus won't care about something as trivial as this.'

'Maybe you should keep his mind, that Anne wasn't just his mistress, but also his punching bag.' Narcissa said, darkly. 'Discipline is fine, Bella. I encourage it. But god help you two lose control and hurt those kids.'

Bellatrix smirked and took a sip of her tea. 'Darling Cissy, they're my kids and I'll do what I please. But you've got no need to worry, I've actually grown fond of them.'

'And we both know that could change in a second.' Narcissa said. 'I'm not fool, Bella.'

'Really?' Bellatrix asked. 'Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you not only marry Lucius, but fall in love with him as well? That sounds foolish to me.'

'Oh, honey. We both married and fell in love with men, who are in love with someone else.' Narcissa said, falsely sweet. 'But at least I can say that my husband loves me too.'

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled sweetly. 'Does it feel weird to envy me the way I said to with you?'

'Oh, please.' Bellatrix huffed. 'I don't want him to love me.'

_Flashback_

'_Promise you'll come back?' Serena asked, very teary eyed. _

'_Yes Serena.' Rodolphus said, reassuringly. 'I went through a whole war without dying. Do you think a little rebellion will be the cause of my death?'_

_Serena smiled and shook her head. 'No, of course not! No one can kill you.'_

_Alexander rolled his eyes. 'He's not immortal, Serena.'_

'_That's the spirit.' Rodolphus said, sarcastically. _

_Alexander shrugged. He didn't want to say anything else in front of his sister. _

'_You and I will have a talk after I return, okay?' Rodolphus said. 'You can tell me what's bugging you then. I have no time now.'_

_Alexander just nodded. 'Bye. Good luck, Father.'_

_Rodolphus nodded to his son and smiled once more. _

'_Why don't you two go downstairs.' Rodolphus suggested. 'I'll say goodbye to your mother.'_

_Serena and Alexander obediently left the room. _

_Bellatrix had been looking up in silence. _

'_They really do expect you to come back.' Bellatrix said._

'_And you think I will not?' Rodolphus asked, with a smirk. 'I'm so glad to see the incredible faith my wife holds for me.'_

'_Rodolphus, this isn't a joke.' Bellatrix said. 'You're actually leaving me here with the possibility of explaining your death and everything else to the children.'_

'_I will return. I promise.' Rodolphus said._

_He gave his wife a huge grin, before pulling her close to him. _

'_You worry too much.' Rodolphus said, leaning into Bellatrix, and kissing her neck._

_He stopped when he felt something wet on his face. Rodolphus looked up, surprised. _

'_Are you crying again?' Rodolphus asked, amused._

'_Please don't do this.' Bellatrix begged._

'_Bella, it will all be okay.' Rodolphus said, with a sigh. 'How many times do I have to tell you? I've taken care of everything.'_

'_But look at my options!' Bellatrix exclaimed. 'Either, I'll never see you again or...'_

'_Or?' Rodolphus asked. _

'_You return...and your mistress...' Bellatrix said, softly._

'_And since when have you opposed me getting a mistress?' Rodolphus asked. 'I've had my affairs, and you've had yours.'_

'_Yes, but I never...God, Rod!' Bellatrix exclaimed._

_She sighed in frustration. _

'_Are you really that thick?' Bellatrix asked. _

'_Bella, I've really got to do.' Rodolphus said. 'Normally, I'm in the mood for your little games, but right now, I've got no more time.'_

'_Fine, go.' Bellatrix said, pulling away._

_Rodolphus smirked. 'Darling, Bella, are you still in love with me?'_

_Bellatrix turned away from Rodolphus._

'_I hear you all the time in your sleep.' Bellatrix spat. 'You dream of her, you say her name, you love her.'_

'_I was convinced my wife did not love me.' Rodolphus said, with a shrug. 'I don't waste my time over people who don't give a fuck about me.'_

'_I've always cared about you!' Bellatrix yelled._

'_Caring about someone is different from loving someone.' Rodolphus said, rolling his eyes. 'Believe me, I know. It took me a long time to love Anne as opposed to caring for her.'_

'_When you speak of her, you speak with immense passion, and yet when you speak of me it's so...' Bellatrix paused. 'Casual.'_

'_And?' Rodolphus asked. _

'_And nothing.' Bellatrix said, angrily. 'Go, if you must. You're going to be late.'_

_Rodolphus pulled Bellatrix to him once more, and gave her a kiss. _

'_I will be back before you know it.' Rodolphus said. 'Bye Bella, I love you.'_

_Bellatrix couldn't stop herself from saying, 'Do you really?'_

'_If that's what you want to hear, wife.' Rodolphus said, coldly._

_Bellatrix hand automatically reached for her wand, but she fought her urge to curse him._

'_Goodbye.' She said, just as cold. _

_End Flashback_

'I was so jealous of you two.' Narcissa said, interrupting her sister's thoughts.

'I'd be jealous of me too.' Bellatrix said, smirking. 'Between Rodolphus and Lucius, Rodolphus is clearly the better man.'

Narcissa stared at her sister icily.

'I hope you don't expect your husband to return alive and successful.' Narcissa said, taking another sip of her tea.'

'He will.' Bellatrix hissed.

Narcissa shrugged. 'Even if he defeats the rebellion, he'll never accomplish part two of his mission.'

'What's part two?' Bellatrix asked. 'I thought the rebellion was the entire mission.'

Narcissa laughed. 'Honey, the Dark Lord _wants _him to fail. Surely, you knew that he'd offer a truly impossible task?'

'What's his task?' Bellatrix asked, annoyed.

'Something he couldn't do the first time around.' Narcissa said, casually.

'And what was that?' Bellatrix asked, coolly.

'Have a loyal, submissive, faithful and perfect mistress.' Narcissa said. 'Anne got the better of him. It doesn't matter if he got rid of her, ultimately, she won.'

Bellatrix was a loss for words.

'You really didn't know?' Narcissa asked, amused.

'No.' Bellatrix said. 'I thought – '

'That he wouldn't get a mistress?' Narcissa interrupted.

Bellatrix took a deep breath.

'Who knows, Bella, maybe your husband will fall back in love with you.' Narcissa said. 'Though, you should think hard about if you truly want that. After all, it may cost you your husband's life.'

'I don't care about _love_.' Bellatrix said. 'Honestly, Cissy.'

Narcissa just shrugged.

'I hope they're all okay.' Narcissa said, with a sigh.

'Yeah.' Bellatrix added, emotionless. 'Me too.'

* * *

'YES!' Rodolphus yelled, victoriously.

'We have to wait for the others to return.' Evan said, smirking. 'Don't get too ahead of themselves.'

'Dolohov told me all the plans are in motion.' Rodolphus said. 'This was a while ago so it's only a matter of time.'

'What should we do with the prisoners?' Evan asked.

Rodolphus smirked.

'Publically execute all children under 12, rape and kill all girls 13 and over, torture all boys 13 and over to death.' Rodolphus said. 'Those are my orders, get some of army men to carry out the tasks. Tell them they use whatever method they like'

'Shouldn't we take any back to the Dark Lord?' Evan asked.

Rodolphus thought it over. 'If any suitable boy or girl under 17 is found, they can be spared. Tell the men to use their best judgement.'

'And babies?' Evan asked.

'Only if they're Halfbloods or Purebloods.' Rodolphus answered.

Evan nodded his head, and went off to give orders.

Rodolphus grinned manically. It was almost over.

Evan returned hours later after giving out the hours, and he waited with Rodolphus, for the return of the others.

Dolohov and Rookwood were first to arrive.

'I was expecting you sooner, Antonin.' Rodolphus said, darkly.

'I thought it'd be wise to wait for Augustus.' Dolohov said, casually. 'You'll be happy to know he completed his task.'

This made Rodolphus less angry.

'Good job. I knew I could count on you two.' Rodolphus said. 'Evan was first to complete his mission.'

'Any news on Regulus?' Evan asked them.

Dolohov and Rookwood both shook their heads.

'I sent Snape after him.' Dolohov said.

Rodolphus hissed in anger. 'That's a waste of time. The boy is as good as dead. We need Snape _here_.'

'Is that what you're going to tell Bella and Cissa?' Evan asked, angrily. 'They _adore_ Regulus.'

'He should not have run off, then.' Rodolphus said, shrugging his shoulders. 'I did not come here to babysit.'

'Regulus is old enough to take care of himself.' Dolohov said, trying to keep Evan and Rodolphus from fighting. 'I'm sure he's fine.'

'I'm sure Regulus would not run off. He's not reckless.' Evan argued. '_You_ must've abandoned him.'

'I did no such thing.' Rodolphus said, impassively. 'The boy probably dazed off, and lost track of me.'

'He's only two years younger than you.' Rookwood said to Rodolphus. 'Just as you're only two years younger than us.'

'Respecting his elders never meant much to Rodolphus.' Evan spat.

'Am I to respect the likes of you, Rosier?' Rodolphus asked, darkly. 'You head back now.'

Evan paused.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Evan asked, confused, but still angry.

'It means, we don't need you to seduce girls, or play Quidditch.' Rodolphus said. 'Your usefulness had been used up. Just go home, and go report to everyone that everything is going well, and we should be back soon.'

'What?' Evan roared.

Dolohov gave Rookwood a knowing look as they both looked on with silence.

'I have no use for you anymore.' Rodolphus said. 'So get back to London.'

'You're not done the mission yet!' Evan said. 'Why the fuck are you send me back?'

'The only reason you're here, and the only reason you're even a Deatheater is because you're the Rosier heir.' Rodolphus said, cruelly. 'Not that you ever did anything to benefit your family.'

Evan clenched his teeth. 'Keep fucking talking, Lestrange!'

'I prefer not to.' Rodolphus said, looking bored. 'Discussing your inferiority to my own family is quite dull.'

By this point, Evan slammed Rodolphus against the wall, and pulled out his wand, placing it only an inch from Rodolphus's face.

'And what makes you so great? Tell me! What makes Rodolphus fucking Lestrange so damn great?' Evan roared. 'We _all_ fought in the war, we _all_ risked our lives, and _we _all made the world what it is today!'

Rodolphus just smirked, as if he found all this entertaining.

'You think you're so much fucking better than everyone else? Screwing over you own brother? Your best friend? And now me? Evan yelled, growing hot with anger. 'You should remember that I did something you couldn't.'

'And what's that, Evan?' Rodolphus asked, smirking.

'_I_ captured Anne. _I_ found her. _I _fought and restrained her._ I _brought her back to Europe.' Evan said, breathing heavily. 'You wouldn't be the Dark Lord's favourite if she remained in hiding. You would've fucked yourself over years ago, if I didn't bring her back to you.'

Suddenly the doors opened again.

Evan released Rodolphus.

'Regulus!' shouted three voices, simultaneously.

He was being supported by Snape and many cuts and gashes over his body. His clothes were torn, his hair was a filthy mess, and he looked exhausted.

'You're alive.' Rodolphus commented, smirking.

Regulus sneered. 'No thanks to you.'

Regulus had not meant to say it. The words just slipped out.

'I'll let that one go.' Rodolphus said. 'Evan, I think you were about to leave?'

'What?' Regulus asked. 'Why?'

'It appears, my _talents_ have been all used up for the moment.' Evan spat.

'You can do that.' Regulus said, straining to speak. 'You'll be one man short.'

'You forget that I replaced Rabastan with two men.' Rodolphus said. 'They may be Black and Potter, but I have all the main men I need.'

'Did someone say Black and Potter?' Sirius asked, walking through the door with James.

They both looked as bad as Regulus.

'Looks like everyone completed their missions right on time.' Evan said. 'You must be proud, Lestrange. Everyone is going according to plan.'

'As I thought.' Rodolphus said.

'You should thank them.' Evan said. '_You_ had nothing to do with _their _success.'

'Weren't you leaving?' Rodolphus asked.

James and Sirius looked at each other, confused.

Evan just nodded, and left the room, but only have giving Regulus a congratulatory pat on the back.

'You're doing good, kid.' Evan said. 'Don't even think about dying for that man.'

Regulus said nothing, but inside he was agreeing with Evan.

'Only Lucius left to go.' Rodolphus said, as if nothing happened.

So now, all the men waited for Lucius's return.

In the mean time, they refuelled themselves with meals and water. They trained, and duelled for practice. They took potions, got healed, and got the most rest they've had in weeks. They gathered the rest of the army, or who was left.

Dolohov made more plans, everyone had their input, and everyone gave what information they had. They discussed different strategies and tactics, and were prepared more than ever.

Finally, they day came when Lucius arrived.

'It's about time.' Rodolphus said, as Lucius entered.

Lucius smiled when he noticed Regulus, but frowned as he looked around the room.

'Where's Evan?' Lucius asked, fearing that he had died.

'He was sent home.' Dolohov said.

Lucius nodded. He wasn't confused, he understood perfectly.

'If you're all hear, I'm sure you've got everything prepared.' Lucius said.

'Haven't you got any information to share with us?' Rodolphus asked.

'I've told you everything I know already.' Lucius said, casually.

'Then why'd it take you so fucking long to return?' Rodolphus hissed.

Lucius smiled eerily. 'Rodolphus, you seem _tense._'

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes. 'Everyone get some rest now! We attack at daybreak.'

'With any luck, the missions will be successful, _and_ Lestrange will end up dead.' Regulus said.

It was loud enough for everyone except Rodolphus to hear. They looked in his direction, and every single one of them nodded.

* * *

_Rodolphus walked around the empty room for what felt like hours. He was looking, still looking. He knew what he was looking for. However, it never took him this long._

_He started to think she wouldn't come._

'_Will you not come see me tonight?' Rodolphus asked aloud. _

_He heard a giggle. _

'_Okay, at least I know you're there.' Rodolphus sighed. 'Come out, Sweet girl. I have a long day tomorrow.'_

_Anne suddenly appeared in front him, giving him her irresistible smile._

'_Why did you keep me waiting?' Rodolphus asked, with a frown._

'_Should you of all people ask me that?' Anne asked, tilting her head, slight, before running off._

_Rodolphus shook his heads, and chased her._

_Anne whimpered when she got caught. _

'_I'm not playing.' Rodolphus said, tightening his hold on her wrists. 'Not today, Anna.'_

'_Then why am I here?' Anne asked, narrowing her eyes. 'It's your dreams, Rod. You're the one calling fro me.'_

'_You're not real.' Rodolphus said. _

'_So?' Anne asked. 'Why don't you let go of me then?'_

'_Don't go.' Rodolphus said, close to pleading. _

'_You called me for a reason. What is it?' Anne asked._

'_My mission. Will I be successful?' Rodolphus asked. _

'_I'm just in your imagination.' Anne said. 'If you want me to say yes, I'll say yes.'_

_Rodolphus clenched his teeth. 'You're not usually like this.'_

'_Them maybe you should take that as a sign.' Anne said, coldly, as she pulled herself away from Rodolphus. _

'_A sign?' Rodolphus asked. _

_Anne smirked cruelly. _

'_You. Will. __**Fail**__.' Anne taunted. _

_Rodolphus shook his head. 'You're not Anne. Get out!'_

_Anne began to laughed crazily._

'_GET OUT!' Rodolphus roared, before bolting awake._

It was daybreak.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The last battle is next chapter. You'll find out if anyone dies, and you'll find out if Rodolphus is successful, and they will return home! Whoopppeee!

P.S I had to bring bitchy, crazy in love with Rodolphus Bella back. You'll see why :D


	8. Mission Accomplished?

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the late update. I can't promise I'll go back to my regular updating. School is pretty much keeping me busy, especially this year. I'm sorry, I'll try as much as I can.

I know I have SO much explaining and apologizing to do. I will do it sometime soon, right now I just wanna get this chapter up. I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting or following this story.

- Rosalie L.

* * *

_I look up to the sky  
And now the World is mine  
I've known it all my life  
I made it, I made it!  
I used to dream about, the life I'm living now  
I know that there's no doubt.  
I made it, I made it! – **Kevin Rudolf, I Made It**_

_In the day, in the night  
Say it right, say it all  
You either got it or you don't  
You either stand or you fall_

When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hands  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan – **Nelly Furtado, Say it Right**

_Had fingers in my eyes, had needles in my veins  
A knife right through my heart, I am a Victory – **Megadeth, Victory**_

* * *

He'll get to go home after this.

That's all Rodolphus thought about, going home. He'll crush the rebellion, he'll be successful, he'll immortalize the Lestrange name, and then, he'll get to go home.

Even then, he couldn't help but feel anxious. Not that he showed it, of course. To his friends, he seemed cool, arrogant even. As if there was no chance in him failing.

Rodolphus knew otherwise. He knew he could fail just as easily as he could succeed. He may never get to go home again, he may remain a prisoner for the rest of his life, he may lose tremendously, and even face his death.

But all he could think about was going home. Home to his mansion, home to his family, home where he was respected, where he ruled.

Daybreak came all too soon for Rodolphus. He had a bad feeling since the moment he woke up. He didn't understand his dream, it was as if Anne was telling him he was going to fail.

He told himself over and over again that it wasn't Anne. Although most times, that didn't seem to matter. Real or not, he was always happy to see her. But not that time. She was supposed to comfort him, soothe him, encourage him, and reassure him.

But instead, she made him wait, she ran away, and she taunted him.

It's the only time Rodolphus would tell himself that Anne wasn't real.

Now he stood there outside, with his comrades, and his army. Even with spells shooting past him left and right, all he thought about was going home. All he kept telling himself was that his dreams meant nothing, because that wasn't really Anne.

Every so often, Rodolphus would blink, and he'd snap out of his thoughts and examine the destruction around him. Regulus fought alongside him, but other than him, Rodolphus didn't know where his other friends were. There were so many people fighting, it was often very hard to tell whether you're cursing the enemy or your own ally.

The weak fell with ease. The powerful ones remained strong.

This was going to be it. This was the final battle. This will determine Rodolphus's fate.

Rodolphus contemplated his death.

Would he die a hero? Would he always be remembered?

What would he be labelled as? Ruthless? Heroic? Powerful? Coward? Weak? Insignificant?

So many wanted him to fail.

Maybe he'd die on the battlefield right here.

But he hoped not. He kept Regulus near. Regulus would be expected to take the fall.

It was hard fighting so many people at the same time.

No one would leave the battlefield unscathed.

Rodolphus was tired. He didn't know how long he'd been fighting. The flashes of light were starting to become blurs. Sometimes, he couldn't even see the lights. Curses hit him left and right. Some caused minimal damage, but some really took their toll on his energy.

Rodolphus's voice grew hoarse from screaming orders. Every dead rebellion earned a victory cry, and ever fallen soldier earned a shout of anger.

Still, Rodolphus's army far surpassed the rebellion. It would all be over in a number of hours.

Rodolphus turned in time to see Regulus get knocked his off his feet.

Rodolphus stopped duelling momentarily, prepared to watch Regulus die. Within seconds, Rodolphus feared he'd be on his own.

But suddenly, a flash of silver light surrounded Regulus, and smoke covered the ground. Rodolphus hissed and covered his eyes. He waved his own wand, trying to redirect the smoke in a different direction. He conjured up heavy winds and only lifted the curse after his view, and the view of his army, was clear.

Rodolphus looked to his side, once more and saw a very much alive Regulus duelling once more. He saw Lucius only metres away from Regulus.

Despite being in the middle of battle, Rodolphus couldn't help but smirk.

It seemed young Regulus Black is still alive, thanks to Lucius Malfoy.

Rodolphus suddenly got a burst of energy. He felt safer knowing that Lucius was only metres away from him. He made eye contact with both Lucius and Regulus.

They both nodded at him.

It was time to end this battle.

Rodolphus placed his wand to his Dark Mark. The others apparated to him in seconds.

Sirius and James obviously had to be dragged by one of the others, as they had no Dark Mark.

Rodolphus took note that they all looked as injured as he was. But they were all still alive.

This gave Rodolphus a huge confidence boost.

He shouted more orders.

'It's time to end this once and for all!' Rodolphus roared. 'Take your positions!'

The next few hours were nothing less than a terrifying bloodbath. Rebellions were being killed left and right. There was no time to torture for fun, everyone was fighting to kill.

The battlefield reeked with the smell of blood. The hot, dark red liquid was pouring everywhere. The grounds were sticky, and it looked as if the battle was coming to an end.

No one would be spared. Rodolphus had given specific orders about that. He made it clear that if the rebellions did surrender, they will all still be put to death. There'd be no forgiveness this time.

And so the battle went on until every single rebellion was dead.

It was Rodolphus who killed the final rebellion.

Unlike the end of the war, this triumph was not celebrated with cheerful, victory cries. Everyone single person lowered their wands. They were soaked with the blood of traitors.

They looked at the destruction they had caused, all for the sake of Rodolphus Lestrange.

This wasn't a fight for Purebloods, this was for one man's greed.

It did not feel with right.

And so no one cheered.

Even Rodolphus did not say a word, but then again, when the war was over, Rodolphus was the only one not celebrating. This time should not be any different either.

Rodolphus looked around at his army, and at his friends, as if he suspected that the next fight would be with him. He gripped his wand tightly, waiting for one of his own friends to curse him next.

He was no fool. They all did their part. The mission in France was a success. The rebellion had been crushed.

Now they owed him nothing. There was no need to bring Rodolphus Lestrange back alive.

But no one raised their wand against them. Of course, they all had the same thought. Why not kill such a corrupt and selfish man?

But in the end, it would cause more chaos.

It was Lucius who noticed something that the others did not.

They missed a few people. Lucius came to the realization, that they were either backup or they were hiding. Lucius did not even have time to warn anyone. The last rebellion clearly had their wand aimed at Regulus and Rodolphus, who were side by side.

Lucius reacted just as fast, but only had enough time to tackle one of them out of the way.

He had no doubt in mind who he would save.

So as one man was pushed out of harm's way, the other fell to the ground, no sound escaping his lips.

At once, everyone snapped out of their silence. Wands were once again raised to kill the last few rebellions.

It was over. They were going home.

* * *

'Regulus!' Narcissa shrieked, running o her cousin.

'Lucius, what happened!' Bellatrix shouted, just as horrified.

Lucius barely had time to look surprised. 'I did not know you'd be here, Bella. The mission was a success.'

Bellatrix sighed in utter relief.

'Uncle Lucius!'

'Father!'

The children came running now, but froze in terror as they saw Regulus.

Serena screamed. 'Oh my god, is he dead?'

Regulus groaned in pain. 'No, just trying to sleep.'

He managed to pull himself into a sitting position.

'You're okay!' Narcissa exclaimed, letting herself fall to the floor to hug Regulus.

Regulus hissed in pain. 'Yes, Cissy, I'm alive, thanks to your husband.'

Narcissa now transferred her affection to Lucius, hugging and kissing him.

'Thank you, thank you.' Narcissa whispered, gratefully.

'Don't thank me yet.' Lucius murmured.

'I suppose Rodolphus is back home?' Bellatrix asked. 'Come on kids, he must be anxious to see us.'

'Rodolphus will be brought here.' Lucius said. 'I was hoping to speak to you in private Bella, but it seems I was unlucky, and you're here in my mansion.'

'Lucius, don't be rude!' Narcissa said. 'Bella is always welcome here!'

'Why is Rodolphus coming here instead of returning to his family first?' Bellatrix asked, annoyed.

Her question was answered, as more people apparated into the room.

'Potter and Black went straight home.' Dolohov said. 'I need to go too. I've got a family waiting. We bought him back. Sorry, Bella, we wish you guys the best of luck.'

Rookwood and Snape repeated Dolohov's words, before they too, apparated away.

'Father?' Alexander called.

Rodolphus Lestrange lay on the floor, eyes closed, and unmoving.

'We're sorry, Bella.' Regulus managed to whisper.

'Get upstairs.' Bellatrix said to the kids.

Draco spoke up. 'Is _he_ dead?'

'No, Draco.' Lucius said. 'You kids go upstairs.'

'Can I stay until Father wakes up?' Serena asked.

'_Get upstairs!_' Bellatrix repeated, shaking.

Alexander opened his mouth to speak, but Serena grabbed a hold of him and shook her head. Draco picked up his little sister, and the four kids headed upstairs.

'Cissy, is it alright if I stay here until I'm healed?' Regulus asked. 'My wife will freak.'

Narcissa, who was very pale, nodded.

f'Is he unconscious?' Bellatrix asked, emotionless.

'Something like that.' Lucius said.

'Bella, he'll be okay. He'll wake up soon.' Narcissa reassured his sister.

Bellatrix stared at her brother-in-law coldly.

'Why is it that out of _everyone_ my husband comes back like this?' Bellatrix asked.

'I had the option of saving Regulus or your husband.' Lucius said, coldly. 'Somehow I felt Regulus deserved to live more than your husband.'

Bellatrix promptly slapped Lucius, making Narcissa scream in rage.

'Don't you dare touch him, Bella!' Narcissa shrieked.

'He could have saved him, Cissy!' Bellatrix yelled back. 'You and your fucking jealousy, Lucius Malfoy!'

'He will awaken!' Lucius hissed. 'His injuries are great, so instead of standing there yelling at me, maybe you should act like a good wife, and take care of him!'

'Unless you want him to die.' Regulus added. 'We have no qualms about that.'

'Regulus!' Narcissa gasped.

'Oh, don't give me that, Cissy!' Regulus snapped. 'That fucking moron never intended for me to live!'

'That's not true!' Bellatrix shouted. 'Why the fuck have you all suddenly turned against him?'

'Believe me, Bella, he made it all too easy.' Lucius said.

Bellatrix shrieked in anger and began clawing at Lucius's face.

'Bella!' Narcissa squealed, as Lucius tried to restrain her.

Regulus merely smiled and enjoyed his entertainment.

'This feels oddly like déjà vu.' Regulus commented.

It took several minutes to get Bellatrix under control.

'At least help me get him to _my_ home.' Bellatrix ordered, breathless.

'Normally, I would. But I've got to report to the Dark Lord.' Rodolphus said. 'I'm sure Cissa can arrange some healers to come here.'

'We're not staying at a traitor's house.' Bellatrix spat.

'Bella, come off it, already.' Narcissa said, annoyed. 'Everything will be alright.'

'Malfoy, when he wakes up, and he _will_ wake up, believe me, you're the first person Rodolphus is going to come after!' Bellatrix threatened.

Lucius rolled his eyes, before apparating away.

* * *

'Lucius, enter.' Voldemort said.

Lucius obediently entered the room, and fell into a kneel. 'My Lord, we've returned, and the mission was a success.'

Lucius had nothing but good news to give to the Dark Lord. But even as he entered the room, he felt great unease. Something felt off, he felt as if he were still on the battlefield.

'Why is it that you're here reporting this, Lucius?' Voldemort asked. 'Could it be that Rodolphus has fallen?'

'No, my Lord.' Lucius entered, impassively. 'He was gravely injured, however, and for the time being is in a very coma-like state.'

'That I was not expecting.' Voldemort replied. 'I'm going to ask you to write a report, Lucius, of everything that occurred in France.'

Lucius of course, had expected nothing less. With Rodolphus knocked out, for Merlin knows how long, Lucius was second in command.

'Of course, my Lord.' Lucius said. 'Any orders concerning Lestrange?'

'I expect him to make a full recovery.' Voldemort said, darkly. 'Understand, Lucius?'

Lucius nodded. 'Yes, My Lord.'

'When he awakens, I'll ask him personally what happened in France.' Voldemort said. 'If I were you, I'd be careful of what you write in the report.'

'Forgive me, My Lord, but was it not your intention for Rodolphus to fail... and fall to his death?' Lucius asked.

'Obviously, Rodolphus has proven his value to me, yet again.' Voldemort said. 'You seemed worried, Lucius.'

'My Lord...' Lucius trailed off. 'It's nothing.'

'I thought you'd be ecstatic at your friend's victory.' Voldemort said, smirking cruelly.

There was obviously no point in pretending. The Dark Lord knows all.

'I'm glad we defeated the rebels.' Lucius said. 'It's always an honour to serve _you_, my Lord.'

'Ah, tread carefully, Lucius.' Voldemort said. 'Rodolphus is not someone you would want to cross. I'm sure, you of all people understand that.'

'All too well, My Lord.' Lucius said, holding back his sigh.

'Please tell the others I wish to see them as well.' Voldemort ordered. 'I'm already spoken to Evan, of course.'

'Yes, of course.' Lucius replied.

'Then you may leave.' The Dark Lord said. 'I expect you're report within the week.'

* * *

'Alexander?' Serena whispered.

Alexander sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes. He sighed in annoyance.

'You're supposed to be asleep.' Alexander said.

Serena entered his room at Malfoy Mansion, without permission.

'I cannot sleep.' Serena declared.

'What else is new?' Alexander asked.

'How can you sleep knowing Father may never wake up?' Serena asked. 'What's going to happen? Aren't you worried?'

'No, because he _is_ going to wake up.' Alexander said. 'You heard Mother.'

'If that's true, then why is she so depressed?' Serena asked. 'She's crying all the time.'

'Because her husband is hurt.' Alexander said, simply. 'It doesn't matter if they're not in love, Serena, they're still married.'

'He hasn't shown any signs of waking up.' Serena said. 'I heard the healers. Even Draco has his doubts.'

'What does Draco know?' Alexander asked.

'Even if he does wake up, it can take weeks, months, maybe even years!' Serena said. 'Who knows how long it will be?'

'You worry too much.' Alexander said.

'How can you be so calm?' Serena asked.

'I don't know, Serena!' Alexander said. 'Why are you so quick to assume that Father will die?'

'Something just feels...wrong.' Serena said. 'Haven't you noticed how tense everyone is?'

'Of course I have.' Alexander said.

'Mother and Uncle Lucius look ready to kill each other.' Serena said. 'And Uncle Regulus says the most awful things about Father! Why is that?'

'I don't know anything that you don't know.' Alexander said. 'Mother always hated Uncle Lucius and who knows, maybe something happened in France. We just don't know.'

'I heard Mother say that it's Uncle Lucius's fault that Father is unconscious.' Serena said. 'Do you think he did something?'

'Let me sleep!' Alexander groaned.

Serena climbed onto his bed, and grabbed a pillow before hitting Alexander with it.

'How can you even think of sleep! Serena asked. 'You're so selfish.'

Alexander glared at his sister. 'Get out of my room!'

'Just admit that you're as scared as I am!' Serena exclaimed.

'I'm NOT afraid!' Alexander said, finally snapping.

He shoved Serena, rather viciously out of his bed. Unfortunately for them both, Serena hit her head hard on Alexander's bedside table.

She started to cry right away, and Alexander jumped out of bed when he noticed the blood on her head.

'Damn it, Serena!' Alexander hissed.

He ran out of the room, to look for any adult.

He barged into his aunt and uncle's room, to find them in a rather compromising position.

Narcissa shrieked, hurriedly covering herself up. Luckily for her, Alexander was too panicky to notice anything.

Lucius was a lot calmer than his wife. In fact, he didn't seem the slightest bit unfazed.

'Alexander, why are you here?' Lucius asked.

'Serena, she's...' Alexander hesitated.

He didn't want to get in trouble.

Lucius sighed. 'Where is she?'

'She's in my room.' Alexander replied, thankful that he didn't have to explain.

'Go, I'll meet you there in a second.' Lucius ordered.

Alexander immediately ran back to his room.

Lucius got out of bed, and quickly dressed.

'We should lock the door.' Lucius murmured.

Narcissa sat up and sighed. 'I think I'll go check on Bella.'

Lucius nodded, and made his way out his room.

He walked through the long, dark hallways of his manor. He lit a few lamps on his way to Alexander's bedroom. He, of course, had his wand in handy. He suspected that Serena probably had a nightmare of some sort.

As he entered Alexander's room, however, he found out he was mistaken.

He walked to Serena, who was still crying, and clutching her bloody head. He gave Alexander a stern look.

Alexander merely had a guilty expression on his face.

Lucius sighed, half in annoyance, and half in frustration. He picked up Serena in his arms.

'Calm down, now.' Lucius said. 'I'll have you healed in no time.'

Lucius carried Serena downstairs, and conjured a few potions. He used his wand, and began healing Serena right away.

A few minutes later, Serena was healed and no longer crying.

'What happened?' Lucius asked, after a few minutes of silence.

'Alexander pushed me off his bed and I hit my head.' Serena said, quietly.

'And why were you in his room?' Lucius asked.

'I couldn't sleep.' Serena said, softly. 'I'm so worried about Father.'

Lucius nodded slowly.

'Leave the worrying to the adults.' Lucius told her. 'You have nothing to be worried about. He'll be alright.'

'Is he really hurt because of you?' Serena asked.

'You should not ask so many questions, Serena. Curiosity is not a trait any Pureblood approves of.' Lucius said, strictly. 'Keep in mind that I have no problem punishing my own niece.'

Serena bit down on her lip.

Lucius wanted to yell at her to stop. It always reminded him too much of Anne.

'Would you ever spank me like Mother did?' Serena asked.

This was news to Lucius.

Normally, he would have questioned her, but frankly, Lucius wanted to get back to his wife. So he just nodded in reply.

This made Serena go quiet at once.

'Come, now go back to bed.' Lucius said. 'In your _own_ room.'

Serena nodded. 'Goodnight, Uncle Lucius.'

Lucius left shortly after Serena. As much as he adored Serena and Alexander, he couldn't wait until the Lestranges were out of his home.

* * *

It had been weeks since they had all come home. Weeks since the Lestranges were living amongst the Malfoys. And weeks since Rodolphus had opened his eyes.

Narcissa had to convince Lucius day after day not to kick out her sister and her family. Lucius couldn't go a day without getting into an argument with Bellatrix.

Truthfully, he did not want Rodolphus to die. No matter what had happened over the past few months, they've been best friends for years. But Bellatrix was someone he _never_ got along with.

He never understood how his friend lived with her. Lucius was certain that he'd gone deaf from all of Bellatrix's screaming.

To top it off, he had _four_ children to deal with. Not a day went by without the four kids fighting, or arguing. Lucius hadn't gotten a moment of rest since he returned from France.

Between his wife, his sister-in-law, his children, and his niece and nephew, Lucius was positive he would go insane.

Then there were times where he genuinely pitied Bellatrix, Serena, and Alexander.

He often found Bellatrix crying over her husband's body. It was evident to him that Bellatrix still had strong feelings for him. Whether it was love, he was not sure, but he had to admit, Rodolphus was still her husband. They had loved each other for years. As much as he loathed Bellatrix, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Serena seemed much too worried and scared to actually communicate with anyone. If she _did_ talk, it was only to ask the millions of questions she had in her head. It got to the point where everyone had purposely avoided her. Serena didn't seem to mind this. She spent her time in her own room, probably thinking nonstop and storing more questions in her head.

Alexander lived life as if everything were the same. He never mentioned his father, nor showed any distress. He had too much confidence in his Father to believe that he would not wake up. He spent most of his days with Draco, practicing spells, reading books, or playing Quidditch.

But not matter what anyone did, all they were really waiting for was for Rodolphus to open his eyes. To move just a little, to utter some words. To show _any_ signs that he was recovering and returning to them soon.

What they didn't know was that Rodolphus was just lost in his own head.

'_I found you.' Rodolphus whispered, wrapping his arms around Anne. _

_Anne turned her head slightly to look at Rodolphus._

'_I wasn't hiding.' She said, smiling._

_Rodolphus kissed Anne's neck, and continued downwards, stopping at her shoulders. _

_He only stopped as Anne interrupted him._

'_When are you leaving me?' Anne asked, quietly. _

'_I won't.' Rodolphus said, pulling Anne closer. 'I told you, I won't.'_

_Rodolphus began to kiss her once more, but this time, Anne pulled away. _

_Rodolphus was about to protest, and order Anne back, when Anne began to twirl and dance. Rodolphus found himself unable to ask her to stop._

'_I took dance classes when I was younger.' Anne said, twirling._

'_You told me.' Rodolphus murmured, mesmerized. _

_He couldn't help it. Anne looked so angelic to him. He never thought about it before, but there always seemed to be some bright light emitting from her. Everywhere in his dreams, everything was dark. He'd spent his time wandering around dark, blank rooms, and out of nowhere, Anne would appear, and she'd be the only bright thing within miles. _

_He stood there watching Anne's hair, twirl around her body, he watched as she danced only inches away from him, swaying her hips, smiling seductively, and looking positively perfect. _

_He just stared, having no desire to stop her. He even managed to resist the urge to grab her and kiss her passionately, just to watch her dance, happily, as if every horrid thing that happened in the past no longer mattered. _

_Anne ceased her dancing, and settled on just twirling. _

_The skirt of her long white dress spun with her, as she kept twirling with her arms out. She did this until she finally exhausted herself, and became dizzy. She settled herself on the floor, with her long white dress, ruffling around her. _

_Finally, Rodolphus moved. He walked over carefully to Anne, who, although, exhausted, managed to grin at him so sweetly, and with perfect ease, Rodolphus actually felt his heart race. _

_He sat on the floor, beside her. _

'_You're so beautiful.' Rodolphus whispered to her. 'So perfect in every way. I miss you every day, Anne.'_

'_I see you every day.' Anne replied, kissing Rodolphus on the cheek._

'_But I always wake up.' Rodolphus said. 'I won't this time. I'll stay with you, I promise.'_

_Anne shook her head, and stood up abruptly._

_She began to laugh, and started to run. _

_Rodolphus got up, and followed her, chasing her by the sound of her musical laughter. Her white flowing gown was far out of his reach. But he merely grinned, and increased his pace._

_When he finally caught Anne, Rodolphus felt triumphant, and his laughter was simultaneous with hers. _

'_I miss you.' Rodolphus said, once more, before kissing her repeatedly. _

'_You should go.' Anne said, softly._

_Rodolphus shook his head. 'No, I won't leave you.'_

_Anne placed her hand lovingly on Rodolphus's cheek. 'Your family misses you.'_

_Rodolphus hesitated. _

'_You'll see me again, love.' Anne assured him. _

'_Not like this.' Rodolphus sighed. 'It will never be like this.'_

'_I'm not real.' Anne whispered. _

_Rodolphus had such a pained expression on his face, but Anne had the power to kiss it away. And that's exactly what she did._

_After all, how could Rodolphus remain hurt, when Anne is right in front of him, holding him, and showering him with kisses?_

_Even when they were young, it was never like this. So innocent, and carefree._

'_I won't go.' Rodolphus said. _

'_They're waiting for you.' Anne said, pulling away. 'And I'm here. I'll always be here.'_

'_Don't go.' Rodolphus pleaded. 'I did what I was asked. I completed my mission.'_

'_I know.' Anne said, sweetly. 'But you have to go back.'_

'_My name is immortalized forever. Lucius can take my place. My family is well taken care of.' Rodolphus said. 'I did everything I ever wanted. I have no reason to go back.'_

'_I have no reason to stay here.' Anne said, sadly. _

'_Don't go.' Rodolphus repeated. _

'_Just open your eyes.' Anne said, softly. 'I promise, I'll be back.'_

_Anne ran, and Rodolphus found he was unable to move, unable to follow her, and ultimately, unable to chase her once more. _

_He sighed. He knew Anne only left him with one option._

_Rodolphus Lestrange does not run away._

_So he did what Anne told him. _

_He opened his eyes._

'FATHER!' Serena screamed, at the top of her lungs.

Rodolphus managed to smile. There was no one else he would have rather seen first.

He forced himself to sit up, as Serena screamed for everyone in the house.

Serena then proceeded to jump onto her father's bed, and tackled him into a hug.

Rodolphus hissed, as all his pain and injuries suddenly became evident to him.

Serena pulled away, slightly terrified.

'Father, I'm sorry!' Serena said, hurriedly.

Rodolphus shook his head. 'No, it's alright. Come closer, I missed you, Serena.'

Serena grinned, and hugged her father once more. Rodolphus kissed her head, and her cheeks.

Soon the others arrived, overhearing Serena's screaming.

'Father!' Alexander exclaimed, happily.

'Uncle Rod.' Ahdara squealed, flailing her arms around, as her mother tried to keep a hold of her.

'Bring her here.' Rodolphus said. 'Alexander, Draco, you come too.'

Alexander and Draco both ran to Rodolphus, eager to see if he was okay, and of course to get some stories out of him.

Lucius and Bellatrix were last to arrive, and to say that they were shocked would be an understatement.

You're awake.' Bellatrix commented.

Rodolphus looked up and saw his wife. He had Serena on one side of him, and Adhara on the other. Draco and Alexander were bombarding him with questions, and Narcissa decided to stand by her husband for the time being.

Rodolphus nodded. 'Yes. Didn't I tell you everything will be alright?'

'I should inform the Dark Lord.' Lucius said, suddenly.

Rodolphus stared at Lucius coldly. 'I sure hope it was worth it, Lucius.'

Draco and Alexander looked at each other in confusion.

'Rodolphus.' Narcissa said. 'Not here.'

'It's no problem.' Rodolphus said. 'All is forgiven. I'm sure Lucius is on my side, once more?'

Rodolphus glared at Lucius, just daring him to disagree.

'Of course.' Lucius said. 'I would never think to do so otherwise.'

'Good.' Rodolphus said. 'Because I'm back. And _better_ than ever.'

He turned to give Serena another kiss.

Lucius couldn't help but flinch. There was something so _awful_ about that kiss.

Rodolphus spent the next several hours with the kids. Bellatrix and Narcissa stayed nearby, and watched in surprise, as Rodolphus very gently humoured the kids, and made sure they had fun.

He told them stories of the rebellion, and told him jokes.

Overall, everyone was having a great time.

Rodolphus couldn't help but grin, as his daughter asked him question after question. He missed her curiosity, he missed Adhara's babbling, he missed how the kids continuously got into arguments. He was happy to hear that Alexander had never lost his faith and he was more than happy to hear Alexander and Draco's Quidditch and duelling tales.

Finally, it was Serena who came to her senses.

'Sorry, Father, you probably want to get some rest.' Serena said. 'We could leave if you like.'

'That's probably a good idea.' Bellatrix said.

'It's fine, Serena.' Rodolphus said. 'But I do have something I want to do.'

'Like talk to your wife?' Narcissa suggested.

'I was thinking more alone the lines of contacting my mistress.' Rodolphus said.

Everyone in the room seemed to paused, everyone besides Bellatrix, that is.

'You just woke up, and _that's_ what you're thinking of?' Bellatrix exclaimed.

Rodolphus nodded. 'Yes, I think I'll go get her now.'

Rodolphus attempted to get out of bed, and he managed to do so, but not without hissing or groaning in pain.

'Really? You can't even wait until you're better? You have to get her now?' Bellatrix asked, angrily. 'You haven't even thought this through. What are you gonna say? Huh? You have done anything to prepare – '

Rodolphus snapped.

'You think I haven't thought? All I've done was think about this!' Rodolphus retorted. 'I know _exactly _what I'm going to do, Bella.'

The children looked on uncomfortably, with the exception of Adhara, who wasn't old enough to understand.

_This_ was more like the Rodolphus they knew. Arguing, yelling, and getting angry.

'Rodolphus, Bella is right.' Narcissa defended. 'You're in no condition to deal with a mistress right now. Just wait until you get better.'

'I've waited long enough.' Rodolphus said.

But the searing pain coursing through his body made him stop.

'You're pathetic.' Bellatrix said, shaking her head. 'Look you can't even walk, and you wanna go get your mistress!'

Rodolphus knew his wife had a point.

'Bella, I love you.' Rodolphus declared, truthfully. 'Really, truly, I do. All I thought about was home, and you, and my family while I was in France.'

Bellatrix didn't bother to reply.

Serena looked as him if she about to break out in a celebratory dance.

Narcissa was grinning, knowing that this is what Bellatrix wanted to hear.

Draco didn't know how to react, Adhara still didn't understand, and Alexander remained impassive.

Rodolphus continued. 'I'll give you a week at most, Bella. But I'm bringing home my mistress after that.'

Bellatrix clenched her teeth. She would not dignify husband with an answer. She just very coldly, walked out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You find out who the mistress is next chapter! Finally! :D

- Rosalie L.


	9. Amnesia

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?" – __**Evanescence, **__**Missing**_

_Moving all around  
Screaming of the ups and downs  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps past the  
Street lamps, chain-link, and concrete  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn  
Floats on down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again – __**Linkin Park, **__**Forgotten**_

_The existence of forgetting has never been proved: We only know that some things don't come to mind when we want them. - __**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

_So be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
And if you get it then you just might not know  
What to do wit' it, 'cause it might just  
Come back on you ten-fold – __**Eminem, **___

**Careful What You Wish For**

* * *

**Author's Note: **You meet the mistress! I'm got a splendid surprise for you all! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and bear with me. :D

- Rosalie L

* * *

'You're all in here?' Rodolphus asked, entering the room.

Serena was first to look up and she gave her father a bright, happy smile.

Rodolphus returned the smile to his daughter. He couldn't help but think she looked so much like Anne.

'You're leaving today?' Alexander asked, looking at his father's clothing.

He looked casual and yet still formal. He was obviously going off somewhere that didn't include business on behalf of the Dark Lord.

Rodolphus nodded his head. 'I came to say goodbye.'

'You're _still_ going?' Bellatrix asked, annoyed.

'Yes, I'm _still _going, Bella. Just as I said I would.' Rodolphus said, with no emotion whatsoever.

'So we finally get to meet the mistress.' Serena said, grimly.

'Yes, we'll be back in a couple of days.' Rodolphus said, with a small smile.

He knew Serena dreaded this more than anymore. More so than even Bellatrix.

'A couple of days?' Serena exclaimed, shocked.

'Perhaps more.' Rodolphus added, casually.

'Just to get your mistress?' Serena asked, horrified.

Rodolphus just nodded his head. 'It's going to take some time.'

'Why?' Alexander asked. 'Just bring her here and get it over with.'

'She doesn't know she's coming yet.' Rodolphus admitted.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix just sat on the bed, rolling her eyes every couple of seconds.

'You haven't told her?' Alexander asked, with a frown. 'Why not?'

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. 'When would I have the time? I've been in France fighting rebels.'

'She's just your whore! can't you just force her here?' Serena asked, irritated. 'Honestly, why would you even owe her an explanation?'

Rodolphus stared at his daughter, before finally smirking.

However, he chose not answer her.

'How long has she even been your mistress?' Alexander asked.

'Not very long.' Rodolphus said. 'It's recent enough.'

'When did you do the ceremony?' Alexander asked. 'I've always wanted to go to one.'

Beside him, Serena made a face of disgust. 'Are you _serious_?'

Rodolphus just laughed. 'I didn't do the ceremony. I used a potion.'

Both Serena and Alexander gave each other looks of confusion.

'Potion?' They asked, simultaneously.

'The Dark Lord can do great things.' Rodolphus said. 'I was nice enough to spare my mistress the pain.'

'There's a potion now?' Alexander asked. 'Then why don't more wizards have mistresses?'

'It was a special favour.' Rodolphus said. 'I don't know how the Dark Lord did it.'

'She's nothing but trash.' Serena said, bluntly. 'Why would you care about sparing her pain?'

'Yeah, Father. Why not just go through with the ceremony?' Alexander asked.

'Cause the first time – '

'Bella!' Rodolphus snapped.

'First time?' Serena asked.

'I told you, I had a life before you guys were born.' Rodolphus said, dismissively.

'You had me at nineteen. What life?' Alexander asked, before he could stop himself.

'Do you guys ever shut up?' Rodolphus snapped.

Serena and Alexander both went quiet, obviously figuring out that their father was becoming very touchy.

'Goodbye Father.' Serena said at last. 'Try and hurry back!'

Rodolphus nodded, and after kissing a bitter Bellatrix, he walked out of the room.

'Mother, can I go over Draco's?' Serena asked, after a few seconds.

Bellatrix nodded. 'Yeah, go ahead.'

Serena grinned, and leaped off her mother's bed. She quickly ran out of the room, excitedly heading towards Malfoy Mansion.

'You can go too.' Bellatrix said to Alexander.

Alexander shrugged. 'I don't really want to.'

'Don't you want to see Draco?' Bellatrix asked, rather impassively.

'Mother, are you okay?' Alexander asked, ignoring her question.

Bellatrix forced a smile onto her face. 'Do you still think of me as your mother?'

Alexander was stunned for a few seconds.

'Of course. You _are_ my mother.' Alexander said, slowly. 'I don't care about some random whore who gave birth to me. She left me, she left the family.'

Bellatrix nodded slowly.

'I know Father loved her.' Alexander said, awkwardly. 'But he knows it was a mistake. You're his wife, and even his new mistress can't change that.'

Bellatrix just smirked.

'I'm going to be in my room if you need me.' Alexander said, suddenly.

He walked out, after realizing Bellatrix wasn't going to give him a reply.

Frankly, Alexander didn't even care about his father's mistress. He understood why men needed to have their affairs, and he knew why they slept around with other women. He wasn't as naive as Serena, he _knew_ his father slept around. However, he was very surprised to actually know his father wanted to keep _one_ girl. Alexander didn't see the point, he was sure his father would get tire of her eventually.

Now Serena, she believed her father should be with no one but her mother.

Alexander gave up trying to convince Serena that things were just like that. No Pureblood man is faithful. His sister just chooses not to believe that.

Alexander was rummaging through his usual secret box, until he came across the very thing he was always looking for.

Alexander couldn't really think of a sensible reason for always staring at the picture.

His birth mom.

Her shiny brunette hair; perfectly in place, her green-blue eyes; the very same that Serena was envious of, the bright smile; which he reluctantly found to be very much contagious, everything about her made Alexander continue to stare at her picture.

He saw the way both Rodolphus and Lucius looked at Anne. They were both mesmerized with her, and in return, Alexander could've sworn that Anne was very much captivated with both of them.

Alexander gritted his teeth, and threw the picture back into his box, before stuffing it back in his closest.

He didn't like to think of his father as a fool. However, when it came to his birth mother, Alexander had no doubt that his father fell for whatever tricks she had used.

He didn't remember her.

But then again, she was gone when he was still a baby. There's no way he would remember her.

Alexander spent a lot of time thinking about his birth mom. More time than he would ever care to admit. Sometimes, he wanted to ask his father about her. Not because he _cared_, but because he was just curious. Other times, he wanted to tell Serena about it. He was smart enough to know that it wouldn't end up well.

Things didn't usually bother Alexander but for some reason, this did.

* * *

Rodolphus took a deep breath.

This was it. The moment was here.

He couldn't even comprehend how he went this long without a mistress.

He could barely keep the grin off his face. But he knew he needed to compose himself. What happens next is certainly not going to be an easy task. In fact, it'll be far from it.

She took several deep breaths.

It took him a while to compose himself. Longer than he expected.

But finally, everything was set.

He entered the room.

When he set his eyes upon his mistress, he felt his heart beat faster. But he remained calm. He remained stoic.

He had to.

Rodolphus took put his wand. He swished it around swiftly, and began to chant in Latin.

He waited.

Nothing happened.

He waited even longer.

Still nothing.

Just as Rodolphus was about to scream in frustration and anger, the spell worked.

His mistress opened his eyes.

Despite himself, Rodolphus could not help but grin.

Composure be damned. He had waited far too long for this moment.

'Where am I?' His mistress asked.

'Don't worry, we're going to get out of here.' Rodolphus said. 'We're going home, to Lestrange Manor now. Don't worry, there's not need to be frightened. All is forgiven now.'

His mistress furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

'I'm sorry.' His mistress said.

'It's okay.' Rodolphus whispered, softly. 'I forgive you. Everything is okay.'

His mistress shook her head.

'I'm sorry, I don't – '

'Anne, it's okay.' Rodolphus said, soothingly.

He was about to wrap his arms around her when she frowned and said, 'Who's Anne?'

Rodolphus froze.

'What?' He asked.

'Who are you?' Anne asked.

'You're kidding.' Rodolphus said, slowly.

Anne's frown deepened. 'Please, tell me what's going on.'

'Anne, Sweetheart, come on. Just clear your mind.' Rodolphus said. 'It'll come to you.'

'What will come to me? Am I Anne?' She asked, becoming more confused by the second.

Rodolphus raised his wand, without really thinking. 'Stupefy!'

Her body went limp, and laid there as peaceful as it's been for nearly the last decade.

A million thoughts went through Rodolphus's mind. He had only place he could go. He apparated immediately.

'Rodolphus, haven't seen you for a while! Congratulations on your success!' A random Deatheater said.

Rodolphus ignored him.

'Where's the Dark Lord?' Rodolphus bellowed.

'He's in other room.' Lucius said, stepping in front of Rodolphus. 'What's wrong with you?'

Rodolphus brushed past Lucius, and barged into the next room. He didn't even care why Lucius was at the Dark Lord's quarters.

Lucius followed, in case he needed to restrain his friend. _Nobody_ barges into a room, demanding to see Voldemort.

'Rodolphus, is there something you need?' Voldemort asked, smirking cruelly. 'You know I don't like to be disturbed.'

Rodolphus barely remembered to bow down.

But he got up without being asked to.

Voldemort just continued to smirked and gestured for Lucius to get up. Lucius obeyed, however, he was utterly shocked by Rodolphus's behaviour.

'_Why_ doesn't my mistress have her memory?' Rodolphus asked, enraged.

Lucius couldn't stop himself form interrupting. 'Anne's back?'

Rodolphus ignored him.

'I've waiting nine fucking years just to have her lose her memory?' Rodolphus roared. 'She doesn't know who I am! She doesn't even know herself!'

Voldemort flicked his wand.

Rodolphus crashed to the ground, writhing, screaming even.

Lucius closed his eyes briefly.

Once he opened them, he found Rodolphus just breathing raggedly, pushing himself off the ground.

'You look tense, Rodolphus.' Voldemort hissed.

Rodolphus finally steadied his breath.

'I did you a favour, Rodolphus.' Voldemort continued. 'I told you, I was not 100% sure on the effects.'

'You didn't tell me memory loss was an effect!' Rodolphus exclaimed.

'Anne doesn't remember you?' Lucius asked.

He couldn't help but interrupt.

Rodolphus glared at his friend, coldly. 'Don't get your hopes high, she doesn't remember you either. She doesn't remember anything!'

'The potion is a new one that I created especially for you.' Voldemort said. 'It's bound to have some glitches.'

Rodolphus resisted the urge to curse Voldemort.

'At least she woke up, Rodolphus.' Voldemort said.

Rodolphus gritted his teeth and bowed once more. 'My Lord.'

He swiftly walked out of the room, leaving Lucius behind.

'My Lord?' Lucius asked.

Voldemort just smirked. 'Don't concern yourself with this, Lucius.'

Lucius nodded.

It was probably better not to ask questions.

* * *

Rodolphus returned back to Anne's Mausoleum.

He needed to do something. He had to think fast. This wasn't what he was expecting. This wasn't what he was waiting for all these years.

Rodolphus remained in the mausoleum for hours.

It wasn't right to let Anne remain knocked out like this, he knew that. However, it took him hours to decide on what he should finally do.

Eventually, he took a deep breath, and flicked his wand.

This time, Anne looked at Rodolphus with wide eyes.

'What did you just _do_?' Anne asked.

'Merlin, you really don't know anything.' Rodolphus breathed.

Rodolphus flicked his wand some more.

Anne flinched. Nothing happened.

'What are you doing? Who are you?' Anne asked, frightened.

Rodolphus took a deep breath. 'Come here.'

Anne gently got to her feet.

She stumbled.

Rodolphus grabbed her by the waist.

'Tell me who you are.' Anne pleaded.

'I saved you.' Rodolphus said.

Anne looked up at him. 'Saved me?'

Rodolphus nodded. 'Look, I'll take you home. You'll be safe. I won't hurt you.'

'I don't remember anything.' Anne said.

'Rodolphus nodded. 'I figured that out.'

'What is that stick?' Anne asked. 'What did you do to me?'

'It's a wand. I used magic. I put you to sleep.' Rodolphus said slowly.

Anne nodded her head. 'Magic...Do I know magic?'

Rodolphus nodded. 'Yes, you were a remarkable witch.'

'Witch.' Anne said.

'Witches and wizards.' Rodolphus said.

He was glad to see how easily and quickly Anne grabbed that concept. But it was all in the back of her head somewhere. She'll accept most things easily and readily.

At least, that was what Rodolphus was hoping.

'Where's my wand?' Anne asked.

'I'll look for it.' Rodolphus said.

'How do I know you?' Anne asked. 'Who are you?'

Rodolphus hesitated. 'I'm Rodolphus Lestrange.'

'And I'm Anne?' She asked.

Rodolphus nodded. 'Annabelle Lestrange.'

'So we're related?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus shook his head. 'No, we're not. You just took my last name.'

Anne furrowed her eyebrows. 'Why? Who am I?'

Rodolphus sighed. 'We're master and mistress.'

'What?' Anne asked, still confused.

'You'll understand in time.' Rodolphus said, stoically.

Anne tried pulling away, but she was so weak.

'Please let me go, sir.' Anne whispered.

Rodolphus couldn't help but smirk as Anne called him sir.

'Hold on right, okay?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne shook her head. 'No, why?'

'We're apparating.' Rodolphus said. 'Let's get you out of this place.'

'Apparating?' Anne asked.

'It's like teleportation.' Rodolphus explained.

Anne shook her head in disbelief. 'Magic...'

Rodolphus nodded. 'I promise, it will all make sense. I'll tell you anything you want. Just work with me here, okay Anne?'

Anne nodded. It's not as if she had any other choice.

Suddenly, she felt a sick sensation in the pit of her stomach. She tightened her hold on Rodolphus, considerably. Before she knew it, she was in another room, still being supported by Rodolphus. She felt dizzy now, and her hold remained just as tight.

'Don't be scared.' Rodolphus said, amused. 'The feeling will pass.'

'Can I teleport too?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus nodded. 'There will be time for that later.'

Rodolphus helped Anne walk over to a couch. Anne was more than grateful to get off her feet. Rodolphus stood over her.

'What do you want to know first?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne had a million questions. How was she supposed to start? She didn't remember anything. I mean sure, she accepted the concept of magic fast, but it was all still very confusing to her.

'I feel it in me.' Anne said, feeling stupid. 'The magic, I mean.'

Rodolphus nodded. 'You were knocked out pretty badly. I'm sure the magic is eagerly flowing through you.'

'I don't remember how to...' Anne trailed off.

She felt so stupid. So shy, and she insecure. Rodolphus, whoever he was, was a stranger to her. How can she place all her independence on him?

'Anne, I will teach you.' Rodolphus said. 'I trained the first time around, anyways. Don't worry.'

Anne looked up at Rodolphus. 'You taught me magic?'

Rodolphus laughed. 'No, Sweetheart, your parents taught you magic. I just trained you further, made you stronger.'

'My parents...' Anne said, quietly. 'How old am I? What do I look like? Where are my parents? Do I have any siblings?'

The questions were now just pouring out of Anne at a very rapid speed.

Rodolphus let Anne rant for a little while longer, before he interrupted.

'I know you have a lot you want to know.' Rodolphus stated, calmly. 'But take this slowly, Anne. One thing at a time.'

Anne suddenly found herself biting softly on her bottom lip.

Something about Rodolphus seemed odd to her.

Rodolphus smiled at her old habit.

'You see, that lip biting thing? You've always done that.' Rodolphus said, kindly.

Anne couldn't help but smile.

'Did I really?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus laughed. 'Yes. Now I'll answer some questions of yours.'

He took his wand out again, and Anne watch, mesmerized, as Rodolphus suddenly conjured a long, full length mirror.

'This is what you look like.' Rodolphus said, stoically.

Anne looked at herself.

She could already conclude that she was young. She still looked like a teenager. She ran her hand through her hair. She couldn't help but smile. Her hair was so perfect. So sleek, so straight, so shiny.

'I'm a blonde.' Anne said, happily.

Rodolphus forced a smile on his face. 'Yes.'

He changed her appearance. He had to, of course. Alexander would've recognized her in a second. Even Serena would've noticed her resemblance to Anne.

Anne continued to examine herself. Rodolphus kept some things the same, but others, he changed.

Anne's height, her frame and her weight remained the same. However, now she had blonde hair, violet eyes, and a paler complexion. Her lips were rose coloured, her cheek bones were less noticeable and her features overall, looked much softer.

Anne looked innocent, she looked sweet and young. She was still beautiful.

But she barely looked like her true self.

'How old am I?' Anne asked, curiously.

Rodolphus didn't see any point on lying.

'Seventeen.' Rodolphus said.

'Almost an adult.' Anne said.

'Wizards are adults at seventeen.' Rodolphus said.

Anne looked at him and laughed as if becoming an adult at seventeen was ridiculous.

Rodolphus frowned at her. 'You shouldn't laugh at that.'

Anne gave him a questioning look. 'I'm sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal.'

Rodolphus shook his head, resisting the urge to snap at her. 'You have a lot to learn, and you need to learn it fast.'

Anne felt tense, and chose not to answer.

She waited a while before asking her next question.

'And how old are you?' Anne asked.

He didn't see any point in lying about this either.

'Twenty-nine.' Rodolphus answered.

'You don't look twenty-nine.' Anne said.

'Witches and Wizards live longer than Muggles.' Rodolphus said. 'We look younger for a long period of time.'

'Muggles?' Anne asked.

'Humans who can't do magic.' Rodolphus explained. 'You need to know the hierarchy.'

'There's a hierarchy?' Anne asked.

'Why wouldn't there be?' Rodolphus asked.

'How does it go?' Anne asked.

'Purebloods are at the top. Wizards and witches who have nothing but pure magic in their ancestry. They rule the world; they're the wealthiest, most respected, and most powerful beings.' Rodolphus explained. 'Next are the Half-Bloods, those who have had some sort of filth in their line.'

'Filth?' Anne asked.

'Somewhere along the way, a Pureblood polluted their line by marrying a lesser being, and producing children, Halfbloods.' Rodolphus explained.

Anne nodded, half understanding everything. 'What's next?'

'Mudbloods.' Rodolphus explained. 'Those are people who were born into a Muggle family with magic in their blood.'

'How?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus shrugged his shoulders. 'We don't know. But they have no right to have magic. The magic belongs to _true _witches and wizards.'

Anne nodded. 'Anne next?'

'Half breeds. People who are half animal and half of something else.' Rodolphus said. 'Like Werewolves.'

Anne took a sharp intake of breath. 'Werewolves?'

Rodolphus smirked. 'Believe me, Anne. It _all_ exists.'

Anne nodded. 'And next?'

'Muggles.'

Anne already knew what those were. She was mentally collecting all the terminology in her head.

'And next?'

'We're at the very bottom now.' Rodolphus told her. 'The very last ones are Bloodtraitors.'

Anne frowned. 'What are those?'

'Purebloods who choose to go against the hierarchy.' Rodolphus explained.

Anne nodded, understanding. The name says it all. _Traitors of their blood._

'I'm guessing that's how Halfbloods are created?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus nodded. 'They're not all that bad. Halfbloods don't have any choice in who their Bloodtraitor parents decided to marry. And once you're a Halfblood and you get married, your children are also Halfbloods.'

Anne nodded. 'But if Purebloods are at the top, then why would they want to lower themselves?'

'They're against the hierarchy.' Rodolphus said. 'They don't think. They're morons. It doesn't matter much anymore. We've restored the hierarchy.

'What do you mean?' Anne asked.

'There was a war, I'm sure you don't remember. You were eight when it ended.' Rodolphus said. 'The Purebloods won. We control everything. The Muggles don't come into our world, but we rule theirs.'

Anne wasn't sure what to think of the information she was getting.

'The Bloodtraitors saw the error of their ways.' Rodolphus went on. 'Their positions have been restored.'

'You're a Pureblood, aren't you?' Anne asked.

Anne could just feel that Rodolphus was.

He nodded. 'Yes, I am. And in this world, I'm second in command.'

Second in command in the _world_. Anne couldn't believe how much power Rodolphus held.

'Who's first?' Anne asked.

'The Dark Lord.' Rodolphus answered.

Anne was stuck on the word _Dark_.

Rodolphus gently cupped Anne face in his hands.

'Sweet Anna, listen to me. _We're_ the good guys, okay?' Rodolphus said. 'Don't let the names fool you.'

Anne nodded.

'What am I?' Anne asked.

She wanted to be a Pureblood.

'Halfblood.' Rodolphus lied.

He didn't miss the disappointment on Anne's face. He felt triumphant.

'Were my parents both Halfbloods?' Anne asked. 'Or did someone...'

Anne trailed off.

Rodolphus hid his smirk. Anne didn't want either of her parents to be a Bloodtraitor.

'You mother was a Pureblood.' Rodolphus said.

Anne let out a disappointed breath.

'My father...?' Anne asked.

'Halfblood.' Rodolphus said.

'Why would she...?' Anne couldn't finish her sentence.

'She made a mistake.' Rodolphus said. 'She fell in love, and she just didn't think.'

'Where are they now?' Anne asked. 'Do you know them? Can you take me to them?'

Rodolphus shook his head. 'No, Anne, they're dead.'

Anne's eyes widened.

She didn't know these people. It made no sense for her to be upset.

But she was.

Rodolphus saw this. He quickly guided Anne back to the couch.

'Anne listen to me, getting away from your father was the best thing that ever happened to you.' Rodolphus said.

Anne listened carefully.

'Your father, he wasn't a good man, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'He was horrible to you and to your mom.'

'I thought they were in love...' Anne said, slowly.

'She loved him.' Rodolphus said. 'But he just used her.'

Anne shook her head. 'No...'

'I'm sorry, Anne.' Rodolphus said.

'What happened?' Anne asked.

'Your father was abusive. He was a drunk, he couldn't keep a job, and he could never support his family.' Rodolphus lied, easily. 'He took all her anger out on you, and your mother.'

'Why didn't she leave?' Anne whispered, softly. 'Why did my mother stay with him?'

'She did leave.' Rodolphus said, brushing Anne's hair out of her face. 'She couldn't stand watching your father hurt you.'

Anne flinched at this.

'But she died, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'Your mother was very unstable. After everything with your father and with the war...'

Anne understood.

'She died a year after the war ended.' Rodolphus continued lying. 'You went to live with your father when you were nine.'

'How did my father die?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus pondered this for a while. 'When I found out what he was doing to you, I killed him.'

Anne froze at these words.

'Killed...?' Anne asked.

'I've fought in a war, Anne.' Rodolphus explained. 'I've killed many people.'

Anne shook her head. 'How old were you?'

'I started fighting at fifteen, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'The war ended when I was twenty, shortly after the birth of my second child.'

Anne spluttered in disbelief.

'_Second_ child? At _twenty_?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus laughed. 'I was married at seventeen. My wife fought alongside me in the war.'

'You were so young...' Anne said, softly.

Rodolphus shrugged. 'I was raised in this. It's what I wanted to do.'

'So, your first child?' Anne asked.

'A son.' Rodolphus said, proudly. 'He was born when I was nineteen.'

'How old was I when you killed my father?' Anne asked.

'Almost eleven.' Rodolphus said.

'How did we meet?' Anne asked. 'I mean, how would you know me?'

'Your mom was still a Pureblood.' Rodolphus said. 'I've known you since you were a child. I just never knew how your life was at home. The second I found out, I decided to take you away from there.'

'What happened next?' Anne asked. 'Where did I stay?'

'I took charge of you.' Rodolphus said. 'Your mother's side of the family was wiped out in the war. Your father didn't have much family to begin with.'

Anne looked up with Rodolphus, really gratefully.

'So I lived with you?' Anne asked.

'Sort of.' Rodolphus said. 'I was a married man, Anne. I had my own wife, and my children to take care of.'

'Right, of course.' Anne said.

'You stayed in one of my homes.' Rodolphus said. 'I saw you every chance I got, Anne. You had your maids, your servants, you had people to look after and take care of you.'

Anne didn't know what to say.

'You were such a sweet girl.' Rodolphus said. 'I educated you, I trained you, and I took care of you.'

'And no one knew?' Anne asked, sadly.

Rodolphus smiled. 'Anne, I didn't keep you in the dark. You've met my friends, they all know about you. Even my wife does. My children were just so young, Anne. It's the children who didn't know.'

'So I've spent the last seven years with you?' Anne asked.

'Mostly.' Rodolphus said. 'You disappeared. Some bad people got their hands on you a couple of months ago. I was looking for you, and searching everywhere. Now, I found you and I took you somewhere safe before I woke you up.'

'But I lost my memory.' Anne concluded everything.

'Yes.' Rodolphus said.

Anne shook her head. 'I owe you...everything.'

Rodolphus smiled.

This is what he was aiming for.

'I was more than happy to help you, Anne.' Rodolphus said.

'So, you were like my guardian?' Anne asked.

'That's one way to look at it.' Rodolphus said.

'So... what's this master thing you told me about?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus paused. He didn't know the right way to say this.

'It's a sort of spell, binding two people.' Rodolphus said. 'It's _sort_ _of_ like a marriage.'

Anne gave Rodolphus a quizzical look.

Rodolphus sighed. 'You know what a mistress is, right? In Muggle terms, at least?'

'I wouldn't do that.' Anne whispered. 'You're married... I wouldn't sleep with you.'

'Anne...' Rodolphus sighed.

'Just tell me the truth.' Anne said. 'Tell me what happened.'

'You really _did_ owe me everything.' Rodolphus said.

'So you made me your mistress?' Anne asked, shocked. 'You're so much older than me! You've got a wife, and two children!'

'I know, Anne.' Rodolphus said.

'When did it start?' Anne asked. 'How old was I?'

'You became my mistress at sixteen.' Rodolphus said. 'You slept with me much sooner than that.'

'When?' Anne asked.

'Thirteen.' Rodolphus said.

Anne took another fresh intake of breath. She had to ask. She just had to know.

'Did you force me into it?' Anne asked.

'No.' Rodolphus said. 'It's what I wanted, however, and you agreed.'

'And why would you want to sleep with a Halfblood?' Anne asked.

'Purebloods can't be mistresses.' Rodolphus said. 'They're like royalty.'

'And I'm just a lowly Halfblood.' Anne whispered.

Rodolphus finally sat down beside her. 'Listen to me, do you know how long I waited for you? How long I was looking for you? You're a Halfblood, yes. You're a Mistress, yes. But I'm Rodolphus Lestrange.'

Anne said nothing.

'In time, you'll come to know what that means.' Rodolphus said.

'What do I do... as a mistress?' Anne asked. 'What if I don't want to be your mistress anymore?'

Rodolphus gave Anne a charming smile. 'You don't want me anymore?'

Anne thought about it.

Rodolphus was undeniably handsome. He was obviously very rich, and very powerful. He had known her since she was a child. He took care of her, protected her, even though he had no reason or obligation to do so. And just as Anne could feel magic flowing through her blood, she could also feel that Rodolphus had meant something to her.

The wizarding world was obviously very different. Rodolphus had married at seventeen, he had two children by the time he was twenty.

Perhaps all this was normal.

And honestly, Rodolphus was the only person she could count on right now. Plus, she really did owe him everything.

Anne finally smiled back.

Rodolphus felt relieved. He wasn't sure what he would have none if Anne hadn't gone along with it.

'This is gonna take some time.' Anne said. 'I don't know anything.'

'You're learning fast.' Rodolphus said before adding, 'Mistress.'

'What do I call you?' Anne asked.

'Sir, Master or My Lord is fine.' Rodolphus said, practically bursting with happiness.

Anne nodded.

Again, she assumed this was normal.

Rodolphus was beginning to think that perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'll give an explanation next chapter! Don't worry, I do plan to explain everything! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and of course, the magnificent return of Anne! ...More or less. I know this chapter was probably very past paced, and confusing, but I promise, everything will fall into place. And things from the prequel will also fall into place, I promise.

I've already got the next chapter completed, and I'll have it up in a few days, if not tomorrow. So don't worry, I won't keep you in that much suspense. Anyways, I've got a lot of making up to do for my lack of updates.

- Rosalie L.


	10. Explanation

_What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care – __**Kelly Clarkson, **__**Gone**_

_It's over,  
It's over.__**Lady Gaga, **__**Optimist**_

You're like the definition of negative  
Always complainin, you're such a pessimist  
Your Cup is always half empty  
I'm just so sick of it  
I got a different perspective –

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around. – __**Anna Nalick, **__**Breathe

* * *

**_

Asta Marionette

Yes she is! 3

It wouldn't be a story without Anne! :D

Victoria Venom

Don't worry about your English. :)

And don't worry about not responding! It's quite alright.

I'm glad to hear that you love my story! It always makes me happy to hear that!

And I'm also SO very glad to hear that my writing is improving. That is also one of my many aims.

Haha, I know exactly what you mean. I hate Rodolphus, but of course, I love him at the same time. And yes, things are about to get a lot more complicated now that Anne is back. You can expect more Bella and Anne rivalry.

Believe me, Bella wants revenge, and she certainly still hates Anne with a passion. Rodolphus forgave her, but Bella hasn't.

Trust me, you're not nasty minded at all. Rodolphus's love for Serena is slightly twisted. It's what I was hinting at. So no worries, you weren't imagining it.

Thanks for the review! =)

Madlyinlovewithbowie

Haha, yes,I was wondering how everyone would react to the "new" Anne.

I'm so glad to bring Anne back.

And don't worry, the memory loss has it's person.

It was very necessary to change Anne. Especially her appearance. Serena and Alexander have would definitely noticed something.

Oh yes, I DO have to apologize with Anne's behavior towards Rodolphus in the upcoming chapters. I know it's NOTHING like Anne, but trust me, it's necessary for the story.

Just hang in there!

But yes, welcome back Anne! She's obviously been missed!

Lady Isabelle Black

Aww, I would love to answer your questions, but it may give away the story!

You'll see everyone's reactions in the upcoming chapters!

mlinds2

It's alright, no apologies necessary.

My eternal apologies for the lack of updates! I'm trying to fix that. I'm hoping to have a new chapter by this weekend as well. Hopefully, that goes well.

I'm glad you liked the end of my story.

And believe me, a story with no Anne killed me!

So YES, I had to bring Anne back.

No way could her life end like that! :D

I can see how loved Anne is, I'm so happy to hear that. You'll be seeing a WHOLE new Anne, because of course, this is going to be the Anne that Rodolphus controls.

I'm sure you can imagine how that is going to work.

I'll try and update as much as possible! I never feel right keeping my readers in suspense.

And once again, I'm so glad to hear you love my story, both this one and the previous one!

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is very much a flashback chapter. All the flashbacks are parts I took from the ending chapters of Bound By Blood. Now, I know you've already read them, so feel free to skip the flashbacks or skim over them. However, I do advise you to read them, just so the explanation will make more sense and just to pick up on anything you might've missed the first time around. :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I hope to get next one out as soon as possible.

And thank you SO much to everyone for the huge burst of reviews. They literally made my day!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

For the next few nights, Rodolphus stayed with his mistress. Things hadn't been going as he originally planned, but a huge part of Rodolphus believed that things would be better this way. Without her memory, well, Anne was fully his to control.

That meant no James, no Sirius, no Mudblood friends, and no Half-breed friends. This meant that Anne couldn't hold it against him for destroying her family because she honestly did not remember. This meant that she'll have 100% faith and hope in him. In her eyes, Rodolphus would be the greatest man alive.

Without her memory, Anne will no longer have her sympathies for the Muggle World. She won't despise Rodolphus for making her a Pureblood mistress because as far as she was concerned, she was a Halfblood. She won't know that she has _two_ children already, there will be no argument on how Rodolphus raised them.

Most of all, there will be no other guy for Anne. She won't remember the number of guys she slept with. She'll never remember how she was supposed to marry Sirius, she will have no recollection of how much she loved him. It's not just Sirius either, all those other guys, they will mean nothing to her. Regulus Black? Nothing. Rabastan Lestrange? Nothing. Evan Rosier? Nothing. Lucius Malfoy? Absolutely nothing.

Anne will never remember all the pain, hurt and humiliation she endured because of Rodolphus. All the anger, the hate, and aggression, it was now non-existent.

Anne was completely, and totally dependent on Rodolphus.

The way Anne looked at him made Rodolphus proud. She had that same curiosity she had in the beginning, entering the life of someone who was a completely mysterious stranger to her. She's coming back to Lestrange manor completely ignorant and naive of the entire world.

And she'll have only Rodolphus to look up to for guidance. She will do what he tells her, she'll believe what he wants her to believe. No one else could even do or say anything against it because he was _Rodolphus Lestrange._ And ever since he regained his status, who he was meant so much more in the world.

Everything was finally falling perfectly in place for Rodolphus Lestrange.

Rodolphus grinned as he thought about how perfect life was. He sat up and stared at his mistress, sleeping peacefully.

It had been so long since he had seen Anne sleeping. It's been forever since he's heard her breathe, and to actually see her chest rising and falling made Rodolphus feel more peaceful that he's ever felt in years.

Anne was back. His beloved Anna was back in his life.

After all these years.

Rodolphus continued to just stare at her. He wanted to do nothing more than to just hold her and kiss her. The only bad thing about this situation is that he'd probably have to give Anne some more time to adjust. This meant he had to keep his hands off her for a fair amount of time.

If Anne had her memory, Rodolphus would not mind resorting to forceful violence. After all, it has been nearly a decade.

One decade.

Those two words keep going through Rodolphus's mind.

He lost nearly ten years with Anne.

He kept replaying everything in head. All the events that lead him to getting rid of Anne.

*Flashback one*

_'Annabelle...' Rodolphus sighed, moving away from her, and turning around._

_'Why don't you call me Anne anymore? Or Anna?' Anne asked, curiously._

_'I don't know.' Rodolphus replied._

_'Of course you do. Come on, what's wrong? Nobody calls me Annabelle. I hate it!' Anne exclaimed. 'The only one who regularly called me Annabelle was my dad, and that's because we were always mad at each other.'_

_'Perhaps that's why then.' Rodolphus said, turning to face her._

_'You're mad at me?' Anne asked._

_'We're mad at each other.' Rodolphus said._

_Anne just stared outside a nearby window._

_'You said the other day that you wish you were thirteen again.' Rodolphus reminded her._

_'Yes, what about it?' Anne asked._

_'Well,' Rodolphus said, sighing, 'Maybe I want to be fifteen again. It's just not the same anymore, Anne.'_

_Anne smiled. 'Are you sick of me, Rodolphus?'_

_Rodolphus looked up at her. 'I love you. I can never be sick of you.'_

_'Then?' Anne asked._

_'It's just not the right time.' Rodolphus said. 'I've got other things on my mind. Other priorities...'_

_'Like the war?' Anne asked._

_'The war, with all the missions and tasks, my family and...the things involved with them.' Rodolphus said._

_'You've always said that you're my family.' Anne commented. 'Doesn't it work both ways?'_

_'Come here.' Rodolphus said._

_Anne walked over to Rodolphus, who gave her a sweet kiss._

_'I love you.' Rodolphus said._

_'You keep saying that.' Anne remarked._

_'Aren't those words supposed to be magical?' Rodolphus asked._

_'They're hardly a cure.' Anne replied._

_'Yeah, not the solution to my problems.' Rodolphus said. 'I never had this problem with Bella.'_

_Anne laughed. 'You've got other problems with her.'_

_'All concerning you.' Rodolphus said._

_'Do you regret it?' Anne asked, pulling away. 'Making me your mistress?'_

_'No, if I could have done it sooner, I would have.' Rodolphus said._

_'You tried, remember? Anne asked._

_Rodolphus sighed. 'Yes, I remember._

_'So, you good?' Anne asked._

_'It's just not the right time.' Rodolphus said._

*Flashback two*

_Anne pulled away from Rodolphus, staring at a much too happy Bellatrix._

_'Bella?' Rodolphus asked, laughing. 'What's going on?'_

_'I've got the most splendid news!' Bellatrix said, grinning._

_Anne was frightened by Bellatrix's happiness._

_'Is it... did the prisoners talk?' Rodolphus asked._

_'No, this is even better!' Bellatrix squealed, happily._

_Anne was getting anxious. Bellatrix does __not__ sequel._

_'Bella, tell me, what is it?' Rodolphus asked, grinning at his wife's excitement._

_'I just came back from St. Mungo's.' Bellatrix said slowly, keeping Rodolphus in suspense. 'And they told me...I'm __pregnant!'_

_Bellatrix laughed with joy, and Rodolphus joined in. He began to cheer._

_Anne stood there, shocked._

_'Wait! What will happen to my children?' Anne asked._

_Rodolphus finally stopped. He had forgotten Anne was there._

_'Well, we don't need your children.' Bellatrix said. 'I'm going to have a child of my own.'_

_'That's not what I asked!' Anne exclaimed._

_'Anne, calm down.' Rodolphus instructed._

_'Oh, let her get worked up.' Bellatrix said. 'It doesn't matter now, if she miscarries the baby.'_

_'Why wouldn't it matter?' Anne asked, a dangerous tone in her voice._

_'Because Mistress, we're getting rid of your kids anyways.' Bellatrix said. 'Isn't that right Roddy?'_

_'Rodolphus?' Anne asked._

_'We'll...talk later, Mistress.' Rodolphus said, with some difficulty._

_'NO!' Anne screamed. 'Talk later? What're you going to do with my children!'_

_'Kill them.' Bellatrix said, with a smile._

_'I kill you, you little BTICH!' Anne screamed, charging at Bellatrix._

_Rodolphus grabbed her before she could touch Bellatrix, and held her back._

_'Annabelle, my wife is pregnant! Stop this!' Rodolphus yelled._

_'Your wife? I'm pregnant too!' Anne screamed. 'For the third time with __our__ child! It was because of your __wife__ that I lost the first baby. __I__ gave you a son!'_

_'Now I will.' Bellatrix said. 'And I'll kill your little boy, myself, as Roddy promised me.'_

_'How could you?' Anne screamed. 'I'LL KILL YOU!'_

_Rodolphus dragged Anne out of the room._

_'Calm down.' Rodolphus said, once more._

_'No! How could you?' Anne screamed. 'My babies! Rodolphus, you can't do this! I've done everything you've asked!'_

_'Annabelle, I know, but this is different.' Rodolphus said. 'This is my wife we're talking about.'_

_'I'll kill her!' Anne screamed. 'I swear to Merlin, I'll do it!'_

_'You're not thinking straight.' Rodolphus said._

_'No, you're not thinking straight!' Anne yelled. 'You promised me you wouldn't hurt anyone else I love! YOU PROMISED ME!_

_'My promises to Bella mean more.' Rodolphus said. 'I'm sorry.'_

_'He's your heir! He's your son, Rodolphus! Your first ever son!' Anne exclaimed, hysterically._

_'He's just a bastard son.' Rodolphus said, simply._

_'Rodolphus, no!' Anne shrieked. 'You can't! You can't do this! You – '_

_Anne clutched her stomach and whimpered._

_'Rodolphus, help me, the baby...' Anne said, the pain evident in her voice._

_Rodolphus gently pushed Anne away from him._

_'No, Annabelle.' Rodolphus said._

_'Rodolphus, please! Get me some help! Get me a healer!' Anne screamed, clutching her stomach tightly._

_Rodolphus shook his head. 'I'll come check on you in a couple of hours.'_

_'My baby will be dead by then.' Anne screamed in pain._

_'That's the point.' Rodolphus said. 'This is for the best, Anne.'_

_'Don't you dare leave me!' Anne screamed._

_'I'm sorry, Mistress.' Rodolphus said, before leaving the room._

*Flashback Three*

_Rodolphus opened the door, and found Anne asleep on the bed._

_He walked over to her, and her eyes fluttered opened._

_'Hi.' She whispered._

_'Hi.' Rodolphus replied._

_Anne smiled._

_'We've got a miracle baby.' Anne said, happily._

_'What?' Rodolphus asked, confused._

_'The baby didn't die.' Anne replied._

_'But, I thought...' Rodolphus trailed off._

_'I thought so too.' Anne said. 'And I bled too. SO much. I thought it was going to die. But it didn't, Rodolphus! I still have morning sickness, and it's kicking, and I've gotten bigger. It should be here any day now.'_

_'No, Annabelle, it can't...you can't – '_

_'You never told me. Is it a girl, or another boy?' Anne asked._

_'Um, a girl.' Rodolphus replied._

_Anne grinned. 'A strong little girl, just like her mommy.'_

_'No, Annabelle!' Rodolphus exclaimed, exasperated. 'We can't keep it! She has to go.'_

_'No.' Anne said, simply. 'It's my baby, my little girl. I'm not letting anything happen to her.'_

_'Annabelle, Bella thinks – '_

_'I don't care what Bellatrix thinks!' Anne said. 'It's __my__ baby not hers. She's having her own baby, she's not in charge of mine anymore.'_

_'Annabelle, I don't want any children that don't belong to my wife.' Rodolphus said._

_'If my babies go, Rodolphus, then so do I.' Anne said, stubbornly. 'You kill them, then you kill me.'_

_'You can't make me choose between my wife and mistress, Annabelle.' Rodolphus said. 'You can't win.'_

_'And yet, I'm still here.' Anne said._

_Rodolphus gritted his teeth._

_'I can kill this baby, and make sure you still live.' Rodolphus told Anne._

_'Perhaps, but you can't watch me every second of every day.' Anne said. 'Don't think for a second, that if I get the chance, I wouldn't slash my wrists or slice my own throat open.'_

_Rodolphus shook his head. 'You're crazy.'_

_Anne smirked at him. 'You don't know the half of it.'_

_'You need help.' Rodolphus said. 'I'll have someone look after you twenty four hours a day. I can do that, Mistress.'_

_'It only takes one mistake, one error, one lapse in judgement and just like that,' Anne said, snapping her fingers, 'I'm gone. Dead.'_

_'You're lying.' Rodolphus said._

_'You wanna kill my baby and find out?' Anne asked._

_'You didn't even want her!' Rodolphus exclaimed._

_'I didn't want any of them!' Anne said, laughing. 'Yet, I was distraught when I first miscarried, I took care of Alexander and loved him with all my heart, and I'll do the same with this one!'_

_'Bella won't put up with this, Anne.' Rodolphus said, angrily. 'We have to get rid of them!'_

_'No.' Anne said, smiling sweetly._

_'You're getting on my nerves, Anne.' Rodolphus hissed. 'From now on, you better watch what you do, because I swear to Merlin, I will kill you.'_

_Anne smiled. 'You called me Anne.'_

_'Remember what I said.' Rodolphus said, angrily. 'Don't say I didn't warn you.'_

_'Does this mean I get to keep the kids?' Anne asked, as Rodolphus began to walk away._

_'You wanna leave your bastard kids with __me__?' Rodolphus asked. 'I guess you are a bad mother.'_

_'You wouldn't hurt them.' Anne said._

_'Who are you trying to convince here?' Rodolphus asked._

_Anne said nothing, as Rodolphus left the room._

*Flashback Four*

_'What do you mean you won't kill them?' Bellatrix asked._

_'Don't overwork yourself, Sweetheart.' Rodolphus said. 'I just wanted to be honest with you.'_

_'But Rodolphus, __why__?' Bellatrix asked, desperately trying to remain calm._

_'Because she makes some good points.' Rodolphus said. 'We can't kill pureblood babies. That defeats our purposes for the war.'_

_'But Roddy, they're bastards!' Bellatrix exclaimed._

_'I know that.' Rodolphus said. 'And believe me, Bella, I'll remember it. They mean nothing to me.'_

_'You're sure?' Bellatrix asked, uncertainly._

_'Yes.' Rodolphus said. 'We'll send them off somewhere or something, who knows? You just keep that baby healthy, okay?'_

_Bellatrix sighed. 'Okay.'_

_'If she does anything wrong...' Rodolphus trailed off._

_'You're not really going to, are you?' Bellatrix asked._

_'I believe I may.' Rodolphus said, nodding. 'It's not the right time, Bella.'_

_'I just don't think you'll go through with it, that's all.' Bellatrix commented._

_'I think people will be surprised by what I can do.' Rodolphus said._

*Flashback Five*

_'Keep her around, Rodolphus.' Lucius said. 'She'll adjust or something, I don't know.'_

_'But I don't know if she will.' Rodolphus said. 'You don't hear her threatening Bella, Lucius.'_

_'Anne's not the threatening type.' Lucius muttered._

_'Yeah, well you should hear the things she says she's going to do to Bella.' Rodolphus said. 'She's not...my Anne anymore.'_

_'Can you blame her?' Lucius asked. 'Right now, her kids are all she has and she could lose them.'_

_'When the war is over...' Rodolphus trailed off._

_'She'll adjust.' Lucius said, determined._

_'If she doesn't, she's gone.' Rodolphus said. 'I've got my family to think about.'_

*Flashback Six*

_'You've got guests.' Anne said, sweetly to Rodolphus._

_Rodolphus sighed. 'I've got to go out.'_

_'I know. I told them, but they wouldn't listen.' Anne replied. 'They're Deatheaters.'_

_'I'll go talk to them.' Rodolphus said. 'But I'm in a hurry.'_

_'I know.' Anne said, smiling._

_Rodolphus scoffed. 'Why so sweet all of a sudden?'_

_'Sorry.' Anne said. 'I know I've been giving you a hard time.'_

_'Just keep that baby happy.' Rodolphus said. 'Oh, and Bella's asleep, so don't disturb her.'_

_Anne smiled. 'Wouldn't dream of it.'_

_Rodolphus narrowed his eyes at her. 'I mean it, Sorelli.'_

_Anne smirked. 'Got it, Lestrange. I wouldn't want to disturb your precious wife's sleep. I mean, she is about to give birth any day now...__wait__, that's me!'_

_'I don't have time for this!' Rodolphus hissed. 'I'm late. Show my guests the way out!'_

_Rodolphus angrily left the room, and left a smiling Anne._

*Flashback Seven*

_'Anne! ANNE!' Rodolphus yelled, running towards her._

_'Is that... Is that Bella?' Rodolphus asked, in a panic._

_Anne smiled, and nodded. 'Yes, that's her.'_

_'What's going on? Are you okay? Is she okay?' Rodolphus yelled._

_'I'm fine.' Anne sat down, rubbing her stomach. 'And so is the baby.'_

_'And Bella?' Rodolphus asked._

_'Oh yeah, maybe you should go and check on her. She lost her baby.' Anne said._

_'What?' Rodolphus yelled._

_'I threatened one of the Deatheaters to help me kill the baby, and then rape her.' Anne said, casually._

_'WHAT?' Rodolphus roared._

_He turned and began to run upstairs. _

_'WHERE IS HE?' Rodolphus ran down, a little too late._

_'There.' Anne said, pointing to a dead body. 'He came down and I killed him. How's Bella?'_

_Rodolphus looked at Anne with murderous eyes. 'How's Bellatrix? HOW'S BELLATRIX?'_

_Anne nodded. 'Yes, how is she?'_

_Rodolphus grabbed her arms. 'YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO?'_

_He raised his hand, as if to slap her._

_Anne gasped. 'Rodolphus! My baby!'_

_Rodolphus hissed in anger and let go of Anne. The murderous expression never left his face._

_'I'm going to kill you.' Rodolphus said, angrily. 'Mark my words, Anne, when that baby comes out, the first thing I'm going to do is kill you!'_

_Anne rubbed her stomach once more. 'Oh, and did I tell you that I made sure that your wife can't have any more kids?'_

_Rodolphus yelled in anger and called his house elves._

_'Master Lestrange?' It squeaked._

_'Go upstairs and get wife to a healer!' He yelled. 'Make sure she doesn't die!'_

_He glared at Anne once more, before apparating out of his house._

*Flashback Eight*

_Nobody had time to look surprised. Rodolphus ran straight at Sirius, who was still chained and began to punch him, and kick him with all his strength._

_'Rodolphus!' Lucius yelled, running towards Sirius and his friend._

_He tried pulling him off._

_'Back up, Lucius!' Rodolphus roared._

_He pulled out his wand and began cursing Sirius, who was hissing and groaning in pain._

_Lucius pulled out his own wand, and Rodolphus was sent flying back._

_'What's the matter with you?' Lucius exclaimed._

_'Bella lost the baby! Rodolphus yelled._

_He screamed as if he were the one in pain._

_'Oh boo hoo.' Sirius managed to sputter out._

_Rodolphus got up and glared at him._

_'I wish you could see your precious Anne now! I wish you could see that little whore!' Rodolphus screamed, running forward to attack Sirius again._

_'Rodolphus! We have to keep him alive!' Lucius said, annoyed._

_'She did it, you know!' Rodolphus said, harshly to Sirius. 'That little bitch had my baby killed.'_

_'What are you talking about?' Lucius asked. 'Rodolphus, what's going on?'_

_Rodolphus just continued to yell at Sirius._

_'She was always the little Slytherin, wasn't she? You should've seen how she stood there and smiled as she told me my baby was dead!' Rodolphus yelled. 'She stood there all happy as she told me how she got a Deatheater to kill Bella's baby, and rape her!'_

_Sirius began to turn very pale._

_'Anne wouldn't do that.' Sirius said, as calmly as he could manage._

_'Oh yes, she would. She spent days threatening my wife, and now she has succeeded!' Rodolphus roared. 'Now my wife is barren!'_

_Rodolphus was out of control. He was so angry, and wanted to kill everyone in sight. His baby was dead, his heir was gone. His wife was raped, and would never be able to have children again. And it was all because of his beloved mistress. All because of Anne._

_'Anne hated Bella but she would never do any such thing!' Sirius yelled. 'You're lying!'_

_'You think I'm making it up?' Rodolphus hissed. 'I wish it wasn't real! I hate that little bitch! SHE KILLED MY BABY! SHE HURT MY WIFE!'_

_'She wouldn't!' Sirius insisted._

_He was growing paler every second._

_'Rodolphus, where is Bella?' Lucius asked, slowly._

_'Hospital.' Rodolphus said, his voice cracking. 'You didn't see her, Lucius...'_

_'How could this happen?' Lucius asked._

_He was very confused. Sirius was very confused._

_Frankly, even Rodolphus was confused._

_Rodolphus just shook his head, unable to answer._

_He looked at Sirius one last time. 'Remember this day, Black. This is the day Anne signed her own death warrant!'_

_Rodolphus now looked at Lucius._

_'After Anne finishes giving birth, I'm getting rid of her.' Rodolphus said, sincerely. 'I'll never forgive her for this!'_

_Rodolphus began to shout incoherently and took his anger out on Sirius._

_This went on until Lucius managed to get some reinforcements to drag Rodolphus away._

*Flashback Nine*

_'Do you need anything?' Rodolphus asked, coming into Anne's room._

_'Just your company.' Anne replied, with a small smile._

_Rodolphus walked in, and sat down, beside Anne._

_'Give me a smile.' Anne requested._

_Rodolphus gave her a smirk instead._

_'Sorry, love, smiles aren't natural for me.' Rodolphus replied, honestly._

_Anne knew this was true. The times she had seen him __really__ smile were at herself, at Bellatrix, or those long missed days at Hogwarts as they played Quidditch, or when they were partying in the common room. Now seeing a smile on Rodolphus, especially recently, was rare._

_'I love you.' Anne said._

_Rodolphus kissed the top of her head in response._

_'Won't you say it?' Anne asked, quietly._

_'I love you.' Rodolphus said._

_It didn't sound forced or fake to Anne, but something about the way he said it felt wrong._

_'Can you get Narcissa and Lucius to visit me?' Anne asked._

_'Any particular reason why?' Rodolphus asked._

_'Should I have a reason?' Anne asked, slowly_

_'I stand by what I said before.' Rodolphus answered, harshly._

_'Then I suppose I should say goodbye.' Anne said, coldly._

_Rodolphus kissed Anne again._

_If these days were going to be their last days together, then Rodolphus was determined to keep her happy, and at peace as much as he possibly can._

_'Bella and I are going out later.' Rodolphus announced. 'Lucius and Narcissa can come over then.'_

_'I didn't do anything wrong.' Anne said. 'I didn't do anything that she hasn't done to me. She killed my baby when I was fourteen.'_

_'I'm not discussing this, Anne.' Rodolphus said, with a note of finality in his voice._

_'Nothing happened to Bella when she pushed me down the stairs.' Anne continued. 'But you cut me off because I lost your baby.'_

_'You had my wife raped, Anne.' Rodolphus said, calmly._

_'Since when did rape become so unforgivable in your world?' Anne asked. 'Everything I learned, I learned it from you.'_

_Rodolphus forced a smile onto his face, thinking that perhaps if he smiled at her, she would drop the subject._

_'You're right, smiles aren't natural for you.' Anne commented._

_'I liked it better when you were a naive thirteen year old.' Rodolphus said._

_'You used to yell at me for being so naive.' Anne reminded him._

_'Yeah, well, I think I preferred your innocence.' Rodolphus said. 'You don't have that anymore.'_

_'Whose fault is that?' Anne asked._

_'Another time.' Rodolphus said. 'Maybe another lifetime, it'll work.'_

_'Maybe in the next life, I'll be in Gryffindor.' Anne said, with a sigh._

_'With Sirius?' Rodolphus asked, before he could stop himself._

_'Yes, and you can have your beautiful family with Bellatrix.' Anne said, with her own forced smile._

_'Either way, I'd have to kill you.' Rodolphus said, casually._

_'You're right, Rodolphus.' Anne suddenly said. 'Things were better when I was thirteen.'_

_Rodolphus nodded, happy that the subject was finally dropped._

*Flashback Ten*

_Anne sighed and touched her rounded stomach._

_'It's going to be so painful.' Anne commented. 'When I gave birth to Alexander, I thought I was going to die._

_'It's the whole mistress thing.' Rodolphus said to her. 'You're not meant to have children.'_

_'Oh...so birth isn't actually supposed to be that painful?' Anne asked._

_'No.' Rodolphus replied._

_'Great.' Anne said, with a sigh._

_'I have a _**potion**_ for you.' Rodolphus said. 'To ease the pain.'_

_Anne smiled at him. 'Thank you.'_

_Rodolphus just nodded, not taking his eyes off his son._

_'If I'm not able to comfort you while you're giving birth, I apologize.' Rodolphus said._

_'Why?' Anne asked. 'Won't you be here?'_

_'I will, but as you give birth, I feel some of the pain too.' Rodolphus explained. 'It's hard to even stand up.'_

_'Try giving birth.' Anne said, nervously. 'I passed out last time.'_

_Rodolphus nodded and was about to reply, when Anne suddenly screamed._

_A second later, Rodolphus hissed in pain._

_Alexander started crying._

_Rodolphus quickly called the house elves._

_'Get the healers and get my son back to his nursery!' Rodolphus ordered._

_They did as they were told, and soon, the healers arrived to assist Anne with her birth._

_Rodolphus took a vial out of his pocket._

_'Give this to her!' Rodolphus commanded._

_A screaming Anne, struggled to drink the potion._

_'Rodolphus, it hurts!' Anne screamed._

_Rodolphus grabbed a hold of her hand, whilst wincing in pain._

_'It will be okay.' Rodolphus said, repeatedly._

_Anne was in labour for a fairly long time. It seemed the baby did not want to come out. Anne spent hours screaming. She didn't pass out, to her surprise, but she wished that she would._

_'Push!' The healer insisted. 'Keep your strength up!'_

_'I can't!' Anne screamed._

_She was sobbing with the pain._

_'Rodolphus! The potion isn't working!' Anne screamed, tightening her hold on his hand.'_

_Rodolphus, who has also been in pain for a while, said through gritted teeth. 'Yes it is. It's just in your head.'_

*Flashback Eleven*

_'Can I see her?' Anne asked, weakly._

_Rodolphus handed her over._

_'She's beautiful.' Anne said, rocking her baby back and forth, calming her daughter's cries._

_'I've named her Serena.' Rodolphus said._

_'Serena.' Anne said, happily._

_'Give her to me now.' Rodolphus ordered._

_Anne shook her head. 'Let me hold her. Bring Alexander here too!'_

_Rodolphus held his hands out._

_'I wouldn't let Alexander go for the longest time.' Anne said, with a smile._

_'I want to hold my daughter too.' Rodolphus said. 'I never had the chance to hold my son when he was first born._

_'She looks like me.' Anne said with a smile. 'She has your eyes, though.'_

_Rodolphus nodded, still holding out his arms._

_Anne passed her daughter to him._

_'Isn't she beautiful?' Anne asked._

_'I'll be back.' Rodolphus said, leaving the room with Serena in his arms._

_Anne assumed Rodolphus was going to get the healers now._

_He returned shortly, with no healers, and no Serena in his arms._

_'Where is everybody?' Anne asked, exhausted._

_'Alexander and Serena are in their cribs.' Rodolphus said, stoically._

_Anne was going to request that Rodolphus bring them to her, but he walked over in such a rush, and grabbed her by the arm._

_'Rodolphus!' She yelled, unbelievably tired._

_Rodolphus tightened his hold. 'Get up!'_

_His voice was so cold, Anne was shocked into silence._

_'Rodolphus, I can't.' Anne said, frightened. 'I can't stand.'_

_This didn't stop Rodolphus from pulling her off the bed. Anne could barely keep herself up, but Rodolphus dragged her to the other room._

_He let go of her once they got to the next room, and Anne lost her balance._

_'Rodolphus, please I'm so tired.' Anne said, breathing heavily._

_'Sign these.' Rodolphus said, throwing some papers at her. 'Our kids will go by Lestrange, not Sorelli.'_

_Anne nodded and didn't protest._

_Rodolphus's demeanour had changed so much in the last few seconds that Anne couldn't bring herself to refuse._

_She officially signed the papers declaring her children to be Alexander Lestrange and Serena Lestrange._

_She paused, however, as she came to the third set of papers._

_'I-I can't sign this.' Anne stuttered._

_'Why?' Rodolphus asked, coldly._

_'I-I'm not changing my name.' Anne said, quietly. 'I'm a Sorelli, n-not a Lestrange.'_

_Rodolphus pointed his wand at Anne, who at once, began to scream and shake on the floor._

_Rodolphus lifted the curse, and Anne threw up, unable to handle the pain._

_She was coughing violently._

_Rodolphus raised his wand again._

_'Please no more!' Anne managed to gasp out._

_Rodolphus cleaned up the mess Anne made on the floor._

_'Sign the papers.' Rodolphus ordered again, this time more harshly._

_'Why?' Anne asked, frightened._

_'It's the one last thing I have to do to make you mine.' Rodolphus said, with a cruel smirk on his face. 'Sign it, you fucking whore.'_

_Anne couldn't even get herself to be angry. She was so weak, and so exhausted. She was covered in blood and sweat, and had a pounding headache on top of it all. All she wanted to do was go to sleep._

_Rodolphus cursed her once more._

_'Crucio!'_

_He didn't hold it for too long, however, and lifted it within seconds._

_'Okay!' Anne screamed._

_The pain wasn't worth it. It was just a name._

_She didn't know if Rodolphus had just lost his mind or something, but she decided it was best just to listen to him. Nothing good would happen if she refused his request._

_When Anne signed the papers, Rodolphus picked them up and set them on the table._

_Afterwards, he proceeded to grab Anne once more and drag her into the hallways._

_'Rodolphus, please let me rest, I'm so tired.' Anne pleaded. 'Whatever it is, we can discuss it later.'_

_'We're not discussing anything.' Rodolphus said, letting go of Anne, once more._

_Anne held onto the railing, as they were near the staircase. She kept herself up._

_Rodolphus, then, threw something to her._

_'My wand.' Anne said, surprised._

_Rodolphus took his own wand out._

_'You can fight for your life.' Rodolphus stated. 'Winner lives.'_

_Anne's eyes widened slightly._

_'If you win, feel free to do whatever you like.' Rodolphus stated. 'Everything I have is under your son's name, and until he is of age, it all goes to you. My money, the mansion, everything.'_

_Anne shook her head._

_'I took the liberty of placing her daughter's name under the Sorelli fortune.' Rodolphus said. 'I hope you don't mind.'_

_'I don't wanna kill you!' Anne tried to scream._

_However, her voice was so hoarse from her previous screaming._

_'Then I suppose I will win!' Rodolphus stated, triumphantly._

_'Rodolphus, don't do this!' Anne begged. 'I'm sorry. Okay, I'll even go apologize to Bellatrix. You know I will!'_

_'I'm not joking around here, mistress.' Rodolphus stated. 'I'm not playing any more games. You crossed the line and now you will pay for it with your life.'_

_'This isn't even fair!' Anne screamed. 'I can't even stand! I could barely talk or even keep my eyes open!'_

_'That's not my problem.' Rodolphus said. 'I told you this would happen as soon as you finish giving birth.'_

_'Rodolphus, think of our children!' Anne exclaimed._

_'We start in three, two, one.' Rodolphus said, shooting a curse._

_Anne managed to block the first few._

_She knew Rodolphus was just humouring her, and playing around. He wasn't really trying. Anne was convinced he was just trying to scare her, and to make her cry._

_Rodolphus shot another spell, and Anne lost her balance, and fell to the ground, her wand out of reach._

_Rodolphus came towards her._

_'Accio wand!' he said, and then gave it back to Anne._

_This is when Anne was sure he was just playing around._

_'Strike one.' Rodolphus said._

_They started dulling once more. Anne couldn't get a single shot to hit Rodolphus, she was too weak. She couldn't move, couldn't think, and most importantly couldn't concentrate on her magic._

_Flashes of red, blue, purple and other colours flew all around her._

_Anne was still frightened, as Rodolphus muttered some pretty dark curses._

_None of them hit her, and again, Anne assumed he was just trying to scare her. She was, of course, frightened beyond her wits._

_Again, Anne fell to the ground, with her wand out of reach._

_Rodolphus came over and did the same thing._

_'Strike two.' He said._

_Anne got up again, but could not do anything. She was out of energy, and before she knew it, her wand flew out of her hands, and she was slammed into the ground._

_She used all her energy just to sit up._

_To Rodolphus's surprise, Anne was not crying the least bit. She looked frightened, and most of all heartbroken._

_'Strike three.' Rodolphus said, in a whisper._

_Anne was shaking._

_'Muggle sayings?'_

_'I thought it'd be ironic.' Rodolphus said, before adding, 'You filthy, Muggle loving traitor.'_

_'I'm going to pass out.' Anne said, softly._

_'I'll be finished with you by then.' Rodolphus said._

_Anne looked Rodolphus in the eyes, and Rodolphus slapped her._

_'God help that son of yours.' Rodolphus spat. 'What misfortune he has, having the eyes of a worthless bitch.'_

_'Rodolphus...' Anne whispered._

_'Three strikes and you're gone.' Rodolphus said._

**And with one final flick of his wand, Anne lay motionless.**

_Rodolphus stood up and looked over her body for a few seconds._

_'Mama!'_

_Rodolphus turned around and saw his son crawling towards his mother's unmoving figure._

_Rodolphus picked him up._

_'Didn't I keep you in your crib?' Rodolphus asked, knowingly._

_'Mama!' Alexander exclaimed once more._

_'Your mama would've been proud at your first bit of magic.' Rodolphus stated. 'Did you try to come and save her?'_

_Alexander pointed towards his mother._

_'You're too late.' Rodolphus said. 'She's gone.'_

_Alexander, obviously not understanding, kept pointing to his mother and saying, 'Mama!'_

_'Rodolphus?'_

_Rodolphus looked up to see his wife._

_Bellatrix looked from his husband to the lying figure._

_'You did it.' Bellatrix said, in disbelief._

_'Yes, take him.' Rodolphus said, giving Alexander to his wife. 'I'll get rid of her.'_

_Bellatrix nodded. 'And the girl?'_

_'Serena is in the nursery.' Rodolphus said. 'Do me a favour, Bella, keep these bastards away from me as much as possible. Merlin help that girl if she grows up to look like her whore of a mother. I swear I'll keep her locked up for the rest of her life.'_

_Bellatrix nodded, and with Alexander in her arms, she walked back into the nursery._

_'Mama!' Alexander said, ready to cry._

_Bellatrix looked at him. 'I'm your mama.'_

_She reached Serena's crib._

_'I'm both your mama's.' Bellatrix said._

_Rodolphus did not move, and instead kept looking at his mistress's body. He felt paralyzed and stood there watching her, as if she would move again._

_He sat down next to her, after a while._

_'I always did say I would kill you.' Rodolphus said, simply._

_Now, all he had to do was wait for the Dark Lord's victory. His new life can begin at last, and everything will be as it should. He can have his renaissance._

*End Flashback*

Rodolphus sighed. Nobody thought he would do it. Nobody thought he'd ever be able to live his life without Anne.

But he proved them all wrong.

When Rodolphus wanted something, he always got it. Rodolphus Lestrange did not ask for favours, but when he did, he made it worthwhile.

He's asked favours before, but only to the Dark Lord. They _all_ had something to do with Anne.

One, he asked the Dark Lord for permission to use his Deatheaters, and be placed in charge of the murder of two Aurors: Michael and Alexia Sorelli.

Two, he asked the Dark Lord if he could have permission to make a Pureblood girl his official mistress.

Three, he asked the Dark Lord not to take Anne for himself.

Four, he asked the Dark Lord to find a way to make Anne his official mistress, after the ritual was left incomplete and was therefore a fail.

Five, he asked the Dark Lord to invent yet another potion for him. A potion that would put Anne to sleep until _he_ decided to wake her up. A potion that will not age her, but a potion that will shut down every system in her body. A potion that will come into effect after a certain spell only known by him and the Dark Lord.

No, he didn't kill Anne. He didn't want her out of his life forever, just momentarily. He did want Anne to think that he would truly kill her, however. He wanted Anne to live the rest of her life, after he woke her up, having that fear of death hanging over her.

Rodolphus needed Anne away from his family, so she couldn't influence his children. He needed Anne gone until the war was over, so she couldn't help influence the outcome. Rodolphus needed Anne gone, because he just couldn't forgive her, because he hated her, and because she had too much of an effect on him, because they really were on even playing fields, even if Anne didn't know it.

He knew Anne had a weakness for pain. He knew she would take the strange potion without question if she was lead to believe it will diminish the pain of giving birth. Rodolphus knew Anne never believed he would kill her, but he also knew her intense fear of death.

Rodolphus knew that if faced with death, he could make her do anything. The children, they were Lestranges. The name Sorelli meant nothing to anyone. Anne was forced into giving her children his name. Even Annabelle Sorelli did not exist. Rodolphus knew that at one point in his life, he'd bring Anne back, and when she came, she'd be Annabelle _Lestrange_.

Rodolphus Lestrange kept his perfect, seventeen year old mistress asleep, and practically dead for nearly a decade. It gave him enough time to force his ideals upon his children, enough time to win the war, enough time to become ruler of the world, enough time to grow wiser, enough time to increase his magical ability, enough time to make sure that he had a far greater upper hand over Anne.

And when things were perfect for him, Rodolphus decided to bring his mistress back.

Because of course, the world revolves around Rodolphus Lestrange.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay there, I tried to explain it! I hope it made sense. If you have any questions just ask. I couldn't decide whether to give an explanation within a chapter, or just explain it in my author's note. I figured putting it in a chapter would allow it to be part of the story more. I'm sure I couldn't explain it all in an Author's Note, it would be far too long. But, I'll still give the gist of it here. Rodolphus had doubts about Anne and the effect she'll have on the war, and on the raising of his children. Unless she was willing to change and accept his ideals, he planned on giving her a potion (which he requested the Dark Lord to make for him), that would ultimately shut her down for however long Rodolphus chose. A spell was needed for Rodolphus to put her to sleep and to wake her up, and once she did wake up, Anne was _exactly_ as she was before she took the potion. Meaning, she is _still_ seventeen and still very young, in a very real sense. Obviously, when Anne ruined Rodolphus's chance of having a family with Bellatrix, he snapped, and set his mind that he was indeed going to "kill" Anne.

I would like to add, I never used the words, Avada Kedavra." Anne's body just went limp, and she was no longer moving. It was the effects of the potion to just shut her entire body system down.

So, this potion is sort of like Draught of the Living Dead, but much stronger, and I'm guessing, with slightly different effects, and of course, spell work.

- Rosalie L.


	11. Welcome Home, Mistress

_It is with our passions, as it is with fire and water, they are good servants but bad masters. –__** Aesop**_

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you – __**Evanescence, **__**Lies**_

_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. _

_I think you know that it's true__  
__I'd run a thousand miles to get you__  
__Do you think I deserve this?__  
__I tried to make you happy__  
__I did all that I could__  
__Just to keep you __  
__But you left anyway__  
__**-Simple Plan, **__**Addicted to You**_

_There was this woman, and there was this man, and there was this moment they had a chance to hold on to what they had. How could they be so in love, and still never see? Now nothing could be sadder than this woman, this woman and this man.** - Clay Walker**_

__

_**

* * *

**_

Asta Marionette

Haha, yes. I'm sorry about all the flashbacks. I just wanted everything to make sense to everyone.

Yes, I think Anne is gorgeous no matter how she looks. And trust me, her new look bothers everyone, including Rodolphus. We'll see how it all goes.

Yessss, Roddy certainly got everything he wanted, didn't he? Even now, everything goes his way, and no one does anything about it. At least, not yet.

Madlyinlovewithbowie

I'm so sorry! I can't tell you that yet!

mlinds2  
I tried my verrrrry best to get another chapter out as soon as possible. I THINK I'm going to try an get a new chapter out every weekend, but I think I've made that promise before, and wasn't able to keep it. So for now, I'll I'm going to say is that I'll try. It's really hard not to rush things ! I already have a lot of the story plot mapped out in my head, and there's just so many things I want to skip, just so I could already write the ending! But, I don't think that'd be such a good idea. There'll too too many loose ends if I do that, haha.

Thank you for your wonderful compliments! They truly make my day. Each time I see a review, I wish I an just go right ahead and pose a new chapter right then! If only there were more hours in the day.

AS for the others finding out Anne's indentity, well the children don't know, obviously. But everyone else knows that Anne has been "asleep" for the past decade. Well, everyone except for Sirius, James, Lily and Remus. I should've mentioned that before, but I'll remember to do so in the next few chapters when everyone comes by to visit Rodolphus's "new" mistress.

Sirius and Serena? I guess we'll have to see what happens. For now, she's paired with Draco, but she's still so young, anything to happen. Then again, it's not as if age means anything to these people.

Bellatrix can always be expected to do something stupid. Trust me, she wants Anne dead. And as of now, I'm pretty sure Alexander and Serena do as well. I won't say who but one of them will try an kill her sometime in the story. Perhaps more than one of them, and perhaps more than once. You'll have to wait and see!

As for the relationship between Anne and Rodolphus, I'm just gonna say Rodolphus feels forced to treat Anne cruelly. If it were up to them, I think he'd honestly never hurt her again. At least, not the "new" Anne. He's already done this whole thing once, where he took away her innocence, lied to her, manipulated her, used her, abused her, humiliated her, and basically turned her into someone who was just so far from being Anne, that even _he_ couldn't stand her anymore. He doesn't want that again. He likes the innocent, curious, naive Anne. He likes her sweetness and her infinite capacity to love everyone, no matter who they are.

But at the end of the day, she's his mistress. It's bad enough he has kids with her, it's bad enough that he's in love with her, and it's bad enough that she's a pureblood. He needs to prove to himself, and to everyone else that he won't screw things up this time around. He wants Anne fully dedicated to him, and no one else but him. He wants her to have no doubts. Rodolphus _needs_ to have full control over the one person who can literally tear him down.

I hope that made sense!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Very last minute, but I did say I'd try and get this out during the weekend! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks again for the reviews!

As for Anne's memory, cause I know everyone keeps asking, I REALLY cannot say whether or not she'll get her memory back! So sorry guys!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

Serena walked into Alexander's room without knocking.

Alexander swore very loudly and very angrily, and Serena noticed him shove a few things into a rather small box.

'What is that?' Serena asked, edging closer to get a better view.

Alexander quickly threw his things into his closest.

In his anger, he slapped his sister rather violently.

'Don't ever come into my room!' Alexander hissed. 'Who gave you permission to come in?'

Serena's eyes began to water at once, and instead of answering her brother, she chose to run out of the room.

Alexander let out an annoyed sigh and ignored the guilt seeping its way into his brain.

Meanwhile, Serena just ran down the hallways, not paying attention to where she was going. Her running only ceased when she ran into someone.

'Ow.' Serena sniffed, as the impact of the collision caused her to fall to the ground.

'Serena, why are you running in the house?' Rabastan asked, with an amused smile on his face.

Serena sniffed once more, and Rabastan realized his niece was upset.

Rabastan pulled Serena up and now he noticed her bruise.

'Come now, Serena, what's with the tears?' Rabastan asked.

'Uncle Rabastan, he's _so_ mean.' Serena said, clearly upset.

'Who, my brother?' Rabastan asked. 'Don't worry about him Serena.'

'No, father's not here.' Serena said. 'I mean Alexander.'

Rabastan nodded. 'Your father went to get his mistress, right?'

Serena nodded. 'Yes, is that why you're here?'

Rabastan smiled and gave a quick nod. 'Yes, it's been a while since I've seen her.'

'You've met her?' Serena asked, surprised.

She didn't even realize her uncle distracted her long enough to make her forget about what just happened with Alexander.

'Yes, we all have.' Rabastan answered.

He decided to change the topic after that.

'What did Alexander do?' Rabastan asked.

Again, Serena became upset. 'I just wanted to see what he was doing. I walked in and he was hiding something! He got so mad and then he just hit me.'

Serena sniffed once more.

'Yeah, well, I'll make him apologize.' Rabastan said, determinedly. 'Don't worry.'

Serena nodded and Rabastan could've sworn he saw her smirk.

'Run along now.' Rabastan said. 'I'll go speak to your brother.'

Serena did as she was told, heading downstairs.

Rabastan sighed.

Dealing with kids only reminded him that his girlfriend was pregnant. They hadn't come to a decision on what to do yet, and every day, Rabastan grew tenser.

As he reached Alexander's door, he let himself clear his mind. He needed to focus on his nephew right now.

'Can I come in?' Rabastan asked.

Alexander just nodded, grimly. It's not as if he had any choice.

'Why so glum?' Rabastan asked, feigning ignorance.

'I'm not stupid. Serena ran crying to you, right?' Alexander asked, rolling his eyes. 'She's such a baby.'

'Yeah, your baby sister.' Rabastan said. 'You're supposed to protect her, not hurt her.'

'She was faking it!' Alexander exclaimed, annoyed.

'It doesn't matter Alexander. If you don't take care of Serena, who will?' Rabastan asked.

Alexander chose to ignore him.

Rabastan would not let the matter go.

'Growing up, it was your father who protected me. No one would ever dream about messing with me knowing that within a second, Rodolphus would be there to kick their ass.' Rabastan said.

Alexander still chose to ignore him.

'He'd even protect me against our father.' Rabastan said. 'It was no secret that Rodolphus was the favourite. Of course he was the favourite, he was the heir, after all. I was just an extra son and therefore, it wasn't all that necessary to keep me alive. Rodolphus goes easy on you guys, he does nothing close to what our father used to do to us.'

'I know.' Alexander finally answered. 'Father's mentioned it a couple of times.'

'I know he's strict with you guys.' Rabastan said. 'It's how he grew up. You don't want to side with your father, Alexander. You don't want to be like him. You need to protect Serena. I'd hate to hear you join your father in hurting Serena, rather than protecting her.'

'I never let father hurt her!' Alexander exclaimed. 'He doesn't hurt us, Uncle Rabastan.'

'You didn't learn violence from nowhere, Alexander.' Rabastan said. 'I better not hear that you hurt your sister again, understand?'

'Yes, sir.' Alexander said, grumpily.

'So, what were you hiding?' Rabastan asked, smirking.

Alexander looked up and hesitated.

Then he stood up, walking over to his closest.

Alexander decided there's nothing wrong with letting his uncle know. He pulled out Anne's picture and handed it over to him.

Rabastan took a deep breath once he saw it, and paused.

'Does your father know you have this?' Rabastan asked.

'Yes.' Alexander answered.

Rabastan sighed. 'Alexander...'

'I know.' Alexander said. 'She was a Bloodtraitor, she was a manipulative whore. I know she took me away from father and abandoned me. I know all that.'

Rabastan did not want to confirm this. It wasn't true.

'Your father does not need a reminder of her.' Rabastan decided to say. 'It's hard enough for him to see you two every day. Keep that picture away, Alexander. Leave the past where is belongs.'

'How could a Bloodtraitor get into Slytherin?' Alexander asked. 'How could someone as great as my father fall for her stupid tricks? How did she even manage to get away?'

Rabastan was left in silence, and let Alexander continue bombarding him with questions.

He only laughed when Alexander got to his last question.

'How in the world does a girl get on the Quidditch team?' Alexander finished.

Rabastan chuckled and shook his head. 'Your mother – your birth mother, she was remarkable. She was very talented in so many different ways. She was always a special exception and she was a brilliant witch, _very_ powerful. You can't blame your father for falling in love with her, we all did.'

Alexander scoffed. 'As if one girl could have that much of an effect on someone.'

Rabastan smirked. 'Alexander, you don't even remember her, and yet, you hide out in your room staring at her picture.'

Alexander suddenly got very angry.

He grabbed the picture form Rabastan, and tore it up into pieces.

'That's what I think of that slut!' Alexander yelled. 'The best thing my father ever did was killing her!'

Suddenly the door opened once more.

Alexander was ready to blow up, thinking Serena barged in once more.

However, he shut his mouth once he saw Bellatrix.

'What's going on?' Bellatrix asked.

'Just having a chat.' Rabastan said, turning to face Bellatrix. 'Your son definitely takes after Rodolphus.'

'They both do.' Bellatrix said.

'Naah, Serena's beautiful... just like her mother.' Rabastan smirked.

Alexander narrowed his eyes and reached for his wand.

'Alexander no!' Bellatrix yelled, deflecting the curse.

Rabastan turned back towards Alexander.

'Alexander, you should never curse those stronger than you.' Rabastan said, before very quickly clenching his fist.

Before Bellatrix could stop him, Rabastan had aimed a punch at Alexander and knocked him down.

Rabastan smirked at the furious Bellatrix and left the room.

Bellatrix ran after Rabastan, wand ready. Alexander followed, not exactly knowing why.

'Serena!' Rabastan said, grinning.

Serena gave him a confused look as she saw her mother very threateningly raising her wand at her uncle.

Rabastan turned around and deflected the curse.

Bellatrix and Rabastan began arguing at once.

'How dare you fucking lay a hand on my son?' Bellatrix screeched.

'_Your_ son should know how it feels!' Rabastan yelled, still smirking.

Serena joined it and said to Alexander, 'He hit you? GOOD!'

Alexander joined in as well.

The four of them continued shouting at each other. Bellatrix was first to send a curse and Alexander followed her example.

Screams were echoing within the house, and flashes of light were bouncing off everywhere. More than one antique decoration was ruined, and more than a few portraits fell off the walls.

As if to make matters worse, all four of them missed the _'pop'_ sound.

It wasn't until they heard a voice, did they all stuff.

'_WHAT_ is going on here?' Rodolphus asked, furiously.

Beside him stood a very confused and frightened Anne.

Her eyes widened when she looked at Alexander and Serena.

'Oh my god...' She whispered.

Rodolphus looked to where Anne was staring and saw a bruise on both his son and his daughter.

He couldn't believe that _this_ was Anne's first impression of his family.

He decided to just pretend nothing happened.

'Anne, this is my wife, Bella.' Rodolphus said, casually.

Anne looked up at Bellatrix, who seemed to have a scowl on her face.

She was breathless, and frankly, Anne had a feeling Bellatrix did not like her all that much.

However, Anne couldn't help but notice how beautiful Bellatrix was. It made Anne even more nervous.

'And him over there, that's my younger brother, Rabastan' Rodolphus introduced.

'She knows who we are.' Rabastan said, with a frown.

Rodolphus took a deep breath. 'She doesn't have her memory.'

Serena and Alexander just frowned, and were left confused.

However, it was hard to determine who was more shocked, Rabastan or Bellatrix.

'You're kidding?' Rabastan said the same time as Bellatrix said, 'What?'

Rodolphus just nodded his head in confirmation.

'Anne, these are my children.' Rodolphus said, turning his attention over to them. 'My son, Alexander and my daughter, Serena.'

Anne smiled sweetly at them and finally spoke. 'They're so beautiful. Nice to meet you both!'

Serena was first to speak.

'Are you kidding me?' She blurted our angrily.

'Father, is she even of age?' Alexander joined his sister.

Anne instantly tensed up once more.

'She's seventeen.' Rodolphus said, giving his children a warning look.

'Is she a Mudblood?' Serena asked. 'Anne what?'

'Annabelle Lestrange.' Rodolphus said.

'You mean like – '

Alexander shut his mouth.

He was really confused. Did his father really just name his mistress after his birth mother?

Meanwhile, Anne grew more nervous. Rodolphus's children obviously did not like her.

'Serena, Mistress Anne will be your new governess.' Rodolphus declared.

Anne turned to Rodolphus and frowned. He hadn't told her that.

Serena, meanwhile looked ready to throw a temper tantrum.

'No! I love my current governess!' Serena shrieked. 'I don't want your stupid whore to take care of me! Mother, say something!'

Bellatrix had remained quiet throughout this whole situation, she was still in shock.

Rabastan was busy frowning at Anne's appearance and behaviour.

'Serena, my decision is final.' Rodolphus said, sternly.

Serena glared at Anne.

Anne was shocked. She didn't know a girl so young was capable of such a cold look.

Without being dismissed, Serena stormed back up the stairs.

'Excuse me.' Rodolphus said, following Serena up.

Anne stopped herself from protesting. She didn't wanna be left alone.

'What's your original surname?' Alexander pressed on.

Anne just stood there, not knowing what to say.

'Anne, come. I'll take you upstairs.' Rabastan said.

'Are you going to check on Serena?' Alexander asked his uncle.

Bellatrix answered for him. 'Leave her with him. He's gonna be angry with someone.'

Anne finally spoke.

'She's not in trouble, is she? I really don't mind. She's so young. I didn't expect her to take this well.' Anne said, concerned.

Alexander literally let his mouth hang open in shock.

'I'll give you a month before you're gone.' Alexander said. 'You obviously don't know anything about my father.'

'Alexander.' Rabastan said, sternly.

'Take her upstairs already.' Bellatrix snapped.

'Can I wait for him to come back?' Anne asked, as Rabastan stepped closer towards her.

'Anne, I was like your best friend. You can trust me.' Rabastan said.

Anne frowned in response. 'I'm sure if that were true, your brother would have said something.'

Rabastan paused. 'Then who is your best friend?'

'Probably my master.' Anne said. 'He's the one who took care of me since I was eleven.'

To say that Rabastan was stunned would have been an understatement.

* * *

'Anna.' Rodolphus said, entering the room.

'Your family hates me.' Anne said, softly.

'They'll get used to it.' Rodolphus said.

'Your wife...' Anne said, slowly.

Rodolphus froze. 'What did she do?'

'Nothing.' Anne said, truthfully. 'She's so beautiful. Why would you want anyone else?'

Rodolphus didn't answer this.

'I know the position as Serena's governess surprised you, but it's one of your duties to look after my children.' Rodolphus told her.

Anne nodded. 'Yeah, I figured being a mistress requires me to do more than just...'

'Sex?' Rodolphus added, helpfully.

Anne blushed and turned away.

'When we first started, you were so young.' Rodolphus said. 'You were always so nervous, always blushing and backing away.'

Rodolphus stroked Anne's cheek.

'The slightest touch of my hand would make you grow tense.' Rodolphus whispered. 'You were so afraid, and yet so curious.'

Anne backed away. 'Sir, I-I can't. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I don't think I can...'

'I'll give you time.' Rodolphus promised. 'But don't expect me to wait too long.'

Anne turned away.

'What's wrong?' Rodolphus asked.

'Nothing. Your bother brought me up here.' Anne said. 'He said I can trust him.'

'You can.' Rodolphus said. 'Listen, Anne, come closer.'

Rodolphus was already sitting so very close to Anne. However, she wanted to be obedient, and she had no fear of Rodolphus, so she shifted closer.

'He said he was like my best friend.' Anne whispered. 'Is that true?'

Rodolphus shook his head and lied. 'No, Anne. I'm sorry he said that. Now that you've lost your memory, I'm sure a lot of people are going to try and trick you.'

'So how can I trust him?' Anne asked, looking at Rodolphus with sad eyes.

'My friends and my family, Anne, you have to do as they say.' Rodolphus told her. 'We've discussed this remember? If there's anything you need to have clarified, just let me know.'

Anne smiled at Rodolphus. 'I remember, I'm sorry.'

Rodolphus just nodded his head. 'I know it'll take some getting used to.'

'Rodolphus, did I have any friends at all?' Anne asked, a bit awkwardly.

Rodolphus took a deep breath.

'No, Anne. These people are not your friends. They're of a much higher rank than you are. It wouldn't be right to befriend a mistress. It's against the hierarchy.' Rodolphus explained. 'You don't need any friends, Anne. You have me.'

To prove his point further, Rodolphus took out a black velvet box.

Anne stared at the box, and looked to Rodolphus for further instructions.

He opened up the box.

'This is for you.' Rodolphus said. 'I missed you, Anne. Welcome to my home.'

Anne looked at the necklace.

'It's beautiful.' Anne said, softly.

Anne stared, very lovingly, at the silver and emerald, heart shaped pendant.

'It's yours.' Rodolphus said, taking the necklace out.

He placed it around Anne's neck, purposely taking his time, and purposely brushing against her back and her shoulders.

Anne touched the pendant. 'This is too much.'

Rodolphus chuckled. 'Mistress, I always shower you with gifts. I take very good care of my possessions.'

'Possessions.' Anne repeated, in a whisper.

Rodolphus opened his mouth to speak but then suddenly hissed in pain, and clutched his wrist.

Anne's eyes went wide as she noticed the horrible snake and skull tattoo on Rodolphus's wrist.

Rodolphus noticed this, but he obviously had no time to explain. He was needed by the Dark Lord.

'I'll be back.' Rodolphus said, before apparating away.

Anne took a deep breath.

When she finally let her breath out, it was followed shortly after a painful gasp.

_Seventeen year old Rodolphus smirked at a fifteen year old Anne. _

'_Had enough?' Rodolphus asked. _

_Anne lay on the floor, bleeding and gasping for breath. _

'_Please...' Anne said, in a raspy voice._

'_Now, now, there's no need to beg, Sweetheart.' Rodolphus said, cruelly. 'I'll heal you eventually. After all, you know how well I take of my possessions.'_

Anne suddenly found herself on the floor.

She shook her head, frightened and confused.

Very confused.

She was sure that was Rodolphus. A younger Rodolphus, not that much younger, of course.

But Anne also saw his daughter. She looked older. A lot older.

And she was on the ground, begging, crying, _bleeding_.

It was horrific.

Anne recalled the bruises she saw on Serena and Alexander's faces. She remembered seeing Rodolphus's family arguing and shooting spells at each other. She saw how angry Rodolphus was upon entering his home. She recalled how Rodolphus very sternly spoke to Serena and how he angrily marched up after her.

Anne suddenly felt herself touch the pendant.

She shook her head at herself.

She just met Serena. She's just getting to know Rodolphus again. She heard all about her horrible, awful, abusive father.

Anne convinced her that all she's seeing is what she knows.

Serena. Rodolphus. Abusive relationships.

It's only natural. Anne decided her mind is trying to get used to everything, and remember everything all at once. She's very obviously confused.

Anne was positive of this, as she realized a few minutes later that in her weird hallucination, the older Serena had Alexander's eyes.

Anne briefly wondered if she should tell Rodolphus what happened.

Everything in her head told her to say yes. But a very self conscious Anne did not want Rodolphus to start to think that she was crazy.

Anne wanted to be perfect for him. She needed to be perfect for him...

After everything Rodolphus did for her, there was nothing Anne wouldn't do for him.

* * *

Anne stayed in her room all day, waiting for Rodolphus to return. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

She's been in Lestrange Manor for only a few hours, but she already had so many questions. She didn't get to see that much of Lestrange Manor, but Anne already got such an eerie feeling from it.

All Anne did was look around her room. She couldn't believe everything she had in her room. Her closest was full of the most luxurious clothes, she had the shiniest, most expensive jewellery, and she had pairs of shoes and accessories. Anne could've sworn she could spend the whole day in her room.

She was busy looking through her closet again, when she heard a voice

'What is _that_?' Bellatrix asked, gesturing to Anne's necklace.

She didn't even hear Bellatrix come in.

Anne smiled. 'Master gave it to me. Isn't it beautiful?'

Bellatrix stared coldly at Anne. 'Take it off.'

Anne wiped the smile of her face. 'I can't, your husband wants me to wear it at all times.'

'I said take it _off_!' Bellatrix exclaimed. 'It doesn't belong to you, whore! It's supposed to be mine!'

Anne was nervous at this point. Bellatrix looked mad.

'I'm sorry. I can't.' Anne said. 'If it's yours, I'm sure he just made a mistake. Let's just wait until he gets back.'

Bellatrix was beyond furious.

'I don't know what the fuck Rodolphus told you, but let me tell you how it works around her!' Bellatrix screeched, walking towards Anne.

Anne backed away. Bellatrix looked very threatening.

'I'm gonna give you one last chance.' Bellatrix said slowly. 'Give me the necklace.'

'No.' Anne said, quietly. 'I can't. I'm sorry.'

Anne gasped as Bellatrix slapped her.

As Bellatrix's hand came towards her again, Anne moved away. She was surprised at how she dodged it.

However Bellatrix was far from done.

Anne didn't need to think twice, she dashed out of the room at a rapid speed, positively terrified.

Bellatrix took out her wand.

Anne was panicking, and she had no clue where she was running. She realized Lestrange Manor was far too big, and she couldn't even remember what turns she took. Anne found herself lucky that she was able to outrun Bellatrix.

However, athletic ability meant nothing when you didn't have a wand.

Anne suddenly found herself tripping over nothing, and she crashed to the ground. As soon as she tried to push herself up, Bellatrix had reached her, and grabbed a handful of her hair.

'You stupid whore!' Bellatrix hissed.

The sound of apparating was heard clearly this time, as Rodolphus, along with Rabastan, apparated into the room.

'Master!' Anne cried out.

Bellatrix let Anne go, knowing that if she didn't, Rodolphus would direct his anger towards her.

Anne ran towards Rodolphus, not caring about the close contact, and threw herself into his arms.

Rodolphus wasn't sure whether to be confused or angry.

He decided to comfort Anne.

'Anna, don't cry.' Rodolphus whispered, stroking her hair.

Bellatrix was glaring at Rodolphus and Anne.

'Take me out of here.' Anne said, softly. 'Take me to your other home, the place where I lived before.'

Rodolphus hesitated. 'Anne...no. This is your home now.'

Anne shook her head. 'No, your brother's a liar, your children hate me, and your wife is crazy!'

Rodolphus took a deep breath. His family certainly made a first impression on Anne.

'Why don't you go see if Serena needs anything?' Rodolphus suggested. 'I'm sure Alexander is with her as well. Go take care of them. I'll see you later tonight, okay Anne?'

Anne wanted to tell him it wasn't okay.

But instead she nodded. She forced herself to be okay.

'Where is their room?' Anne asked.

Take the stairs to the fourth floor.' Rodolphus said. 'Serena's room is to the left. It's the third door, closest to you.'

Anne took a deep breath.

'Thank you.' She whispered, before heading up the stairs.

'Come with me.' Rodolphus said to Bellatrix in an entirely different tone.

Bellatrix's face hardened and she nodded stiffly.

Rabastan just sighed, and headed upstairs too, just in case Anne needed help.

* * *

'What's wrong with you?' Rodolphus hissed, as he and Bellatrix entered another room.

'What's wrong with me? Did you give her that necklace?' Bellatrix demanded to know.

'Yes, of course I did. How else would she have gotten it?' Rodolphus asked, still angry.

'That necklace is mine! Or at the _very_ least, it's Serena's!' Bellatrix yelled 'You can't give it to _her!_ Your mistress cannot have that necklace!'

'Bella, it's not yours!' Rodolphus exclaimed. 'It's my necklace to give, and I gave it to Anne!'

'You can't!' Bellatrix yelled. 'It doesn't belong to her! She's not a Lestrange!'

'Yes, she is, Bellatrix!' Rodolphus said, firmly.

'In name only!' Bellatrix argued. 'Not by blood! And she's certainly _not_ your wife!'

'She's a Lestrange!' Rodolphus shouted. 'She's mine, and her blood is mine too!'

'You can't give it to her.' Bellatrix said, calmer. 'She's can't have that. It's _the_ most valuable piece of jewellery in your family! It's a Lestrange heirloom! Your wife is supposed to have it!'

'No.' Rodolphus said, in a very different tone. 'The mother of my children is supposed to have it.'

Bellatrix flew into a rage at those words.

'Mother of your children? Do you fucking forget WHY _we_ don't have _any_ children?' Bellatrix yelled as loud as she could. 'Have you forgotten what that malicious bitch did to me? She had no regrets, she knew what she was doing, and now you act like none of that matters!'

'You can't punish her for that, Bella.' Rodolphus said. 'She doesn't have her memory. She's _not_ the same person she was. _Don't_ screw this up for me.'

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at her husband. 'She's your mistress, Rodolphus. Fucking treat her like one!'

Bellatrix stormed out before Rodolphus could get another word out.

She was right.

Rodolphus knew she was right.

* * *

'Get out of my room.' Serena ordered, just as Anne walked in.

Anne hesitated.

'Go in.' Rabastan said, encouragingly to Anne.

He looked wards Alexander and Serena.

'Your father asked her to look after you two, so behave.' Rabastan said, before looking directly at Alexander. 'Unless you want another one of those.'

He was referring to the bruise.

Anne stared at Rabastan, shocked.

'You did that to him?' She shocked.

Rabastan tapped Anne's cheek. 'Trust me when I say my brother has done worse to you.'

'Stop that.' Anne said, moving away. 'He wouldn't hurt me.'

'With no memory, Anne, _anyone_ can lie to you.' Rabastan said, slowly. 'That also means Rodolphus. Keep that in mind. Don't say I didn't warn you.'

'How do you know her?' Alexander interrupted. 'Does everyone know her?'

'Whatever you want to know, you should ask your father.' Rabastan said.

'Uncle Rabastan.' Serena interrupted. 'Are you going to getting married?'

Anne had a small smile on her face, forgetting what Rabastan said a few moments ago. 'You're getting married? Congratulations.'

Rabastan narrowed his eyes. 'This isn't a conversation I'm having with children.'

'Why?' Serena asked. 'I like her. Please marry her! I'll have a new cousin _and_ a new aunt.'

The children seemed to have missed this, but Anne could tell how tense and uncomfortable Rabastan was feeling. Anne could feel herself softening towards him.

'Your room's very beautiful Serena.' Anne said with a smile. 'You're a lucky girl.'

Serena looked to Anne. 'I was lucky until my father brought a useless Mudblood into the house.'

'Halfblood.' Anne corrected.

'Like that's any better.' Alexander spat. 'Your blood is still filthy.'

'She's no ordinary mistress.' Rabastan finally cut in. 'Treat her with respect, guys.'

'No!' Serena exclaimed. 'She's a filthy whore, a lowly Halfblood, and my stupid governess! She deserves no respect!'

'How long has she even been his mistress?' Alexander asked. 'She's barely of age. She doesn't even look seventeen!'

Anne would've answered the question, but she didn't know how much she was allowed to tell his children.

'I should warn you two that your father won't put up with this.' Rabastan said. 'Anne means more to him that you two could even imagine. He won't allow you to treat her like trash.'

'You don't know what you're talking about.' Serena said. 'My father could never care about a worthless mistress.'

'I'll leave you two to think things through.' Rabastan said, rather coldly. 'Anne, leave them be.'

This time, Anne decided to listen to Rabastan, and followed him outside the room.

'Thank you...for the things you said.' Anne said, gratefully.

'If we weren't friends before,' Rabastan said, with a sigh, 'then we could be friends now.'

Anne smiled. She didn't know how Rodolphus would feel about this, but the thought of having an actual friend made Anne really happy.

'Thank you.' Anne said.

'Try not to mind Serena and Alexander.' Rabastan said. 'As Lestrange children – '

'They're at the top of the hierarchy.' Anne finished.

Rabastan couldn't help but laugh. 'I suppose that's one way to phrase it.'

'Who's higher up on the hierarchy?' Anne asked. 'Mistresses or Mudbloods?'

'Sorry, love. Mistresses are at the bottom of all magical beings, including Mudbloods.' Rabastan said, grimly.

'I don't understand that.' Anne said. 'If I'm a Halfblood, I come next, after the Purebloods. Why would Rodolphus bump me down like that?'

'Cause us Purebloods can do whatever we want.' Rabastan said. 'That includes changing the hierarchy.'

'But why would he do that to me? He practically raised me.' Anne said. 'And I thought the whole point of the war was the stabilize the hierarchy and stop those who were trying to change it!'

'He never wanted anyone else to have you.' Rabastan said. 'He's very possessive, Anne.'

Rodolphus chose to ignore her other comment.

Anne nodded. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking so many questions.'

'You lost your memory.' Rabastan said. 'It's understandable. But... just be careful, Anne.'

Rabastan walked into a room, and Anne continued to follow him.

'Lestrange Manor is huge.' Anne said, in awe.

'Yeah. I grew up here.' Rabastan said. 'Lived here till I was sixteen.'

'Fifteen?' Anne questioned. 'How come?'

'Rodolphus got the Manor when he got married. He's two years older than me, so when he got married, I couldn't exactly stay here anymore.' Rabastan said.

'Where'd you go?' Anne asked.

'Well, I had the choice of either getting my own place, or living with my parents.' Rabastan said. 'I got my own place.'

'At sixteen?' Anne exclaimed, and then she shook her head. 'God, all of you had to grow up so fast.'

'That usually happens, when there's a war going on.' Rabastan said. 'Everyone joined the war young, started working young, got married young, and had kids young.'

'So you guys all entered the war at sixteen?' Anne asked.

'Not necessarily sixteen, but in our fifth year.' Rabastan corrected.

'Fifth year?' Anne asked.

Rabastan stared at her, and scoffed. 'Right. You don't know about Hogwarts.'

'Hog what?' Anne asked.

'It's a boarding school for young witches and wizards. There are seven years. You go when you're 11, and graduate seven years later.'

Anne suddenly became very upset.

'I never went, then.' She said.

Rabastan couldn't tell her otherwise.

'I must've really cared about him if I was willing to give everything up.' Anne said.

Rabastan stopped himself from telling Anne that she wasn't willing at all.

'I'm sorry about your situation.' Anne said, suddenly.

Rabastan suddenly looked up at her. He didn't narrow his eyes this time, he wasn't at all angry.

'I am too.' Rabastan said. 'It was Rodolphus's wish to get married at a young age, but it was never mine.'

'You don't have to get married.' Anne tried to reason.

'She's pregnant.' Rabastan said. 'She hasn't gotten rid of the baby.'

'You can still be a family.' Anne said, softly. 'You don't have to rush into anything. Is she a pureblood?'

'Yeah.' Rabastan said. 'If she were anything less, I wouldn't be alive right now.'

'You don't have to marry her.' Anne said, once more.

'I do.' Rabastan said. 'It's what Rodolphus wants.'

Anne frowned at this. 'Rodolphus can't tell you who to marry.'

Rabastan laughed bitterly. 'Purebloods don't tend to choose their spouses.'

'What?' Anne asked. 'They're arranged?'

Rabastan nodded. 'Usually. Do you think Bellatrix and Rodolphus chose each other?'

'I thought...' Anne said.

'They were lucky enough to fall in love.' Rabastan said. 'But it's not like that with everyone. It's about blood purity. Even Serena's already arranged.'

'To who?' Anne asked, shocked. 'She's so young.'

'To her cousin, Draco.' Rabastan answered.

Anne wrinkled her nose. 'Her _cousin_?'

'Don't react that way around anyone else.' Rabastan warned her.

'He can't force people to marry...' Anne said.

'He's head of the Lestrange line.' Rabastan said. 'He certainly can.'

Rabastan looked so miserable that Anne literally felt her heart break for him.

'He won't do that.' Anne insisted.

Rabastan turned to Anne and laughed. 'Don't be so serious. Smile for me. I missed your smile.'

Anne couldn't help but smile.

'We were close, weren't we?' Anne asked. 'I could feel it.'

Rabastan kissed Anne's cheek. 'Yeah, we were.'

Anne touched her cheek and sighed.

'About Rodolphus, should I even bother asking...?' Anne questioned.

'No. Never asked anything, Anne.' Rabastan said, seriously. 'Just listen to Rodolphus, and accept what he tells you. He wants things to be different this time around.'

Anne was about to reply, when the door opened.

'There you are.' Rodolphus said. 'I thought you were with the children?'

'I took her away.' Rabastan said.

'It's my orders over his, Anne.' Rodolphus reminded her.

'I'm sorry, sir.' Anne said.

'It's fine. Come with me.' Rodolphus ordered, before abruptly leaving the room.

Anne turned towards Rabastan. He looked so angry, Anne was frightened.

'What's wrong?' Anne asked.

'I know what he's thinking.' Rabastan said.

'What?' Anne asked. How?'

'Legilimency.' Rabastan answered.

'What?' Anne asked, once more.

'Nothing, you better follow him.' Rabastan said. 'I'm sorry.'

Anne furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but left nonetheless. She had to run to catch up with Rodolphus.

'This is my room.' Rodolphus said, as they entered the master bedroom.

Anne's bedroom was the one adjoining his.

She gasped at the spacious and elegant room.

'It's beautiful.' Anne exclaimed.

Rodolphus smirked and pulled Anne closer to himself.

Anne took a deep breath.

'Are you okay?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne nodded her head, slowly. 'Y-Yes.'

'Don't be frightened. We've done this before.' Rodolphus, before leaning down to give her a kiss.

Anne began to tremble nonetheless.

'Please, can we wait?' Anne asked, with watery eyes.

Rodolphus shook his head, and gently pushed Anne against the wall.

'No, don't.' Anne said, more forcefully, as Rodolphus began to kiss her neck.

He ignored her. He continued as he was.

He needed to do things right this time around. He needed to prove Bellatrix and everyone else wrong.

Anne had to accept her place.

'No, please!' Anne exclaimed, as Rodolphus grinded his body against her.

His kisses became deeper and rougher.

Hot tears fell down Anne's face. 'Master, please.'

Rodolphus pulled away. 'Please what?'

Anne hugged herself. 'Don't make me do this...'

Rodolphus replied with, 'Don't make me force you into it.'

Anne was horrified to hear that he would actually force her if she didn't comply.

Rodolphus kept his face stone cold.

The truth was, he didn't want to hurt her. Not _this_ Anne. She was innocent.

He was hurting her all over again. He was doing exactly what he did when she was thirteen, just with a whole new set of lies.

'Okay...' Anne said at last.

Rodolphus sighed, in relief.

'I'll be gentle.' Rodolphus promised, before leaning into Anne once more.

Anne was sure her heart never stopped breathing. She found out only after a few minutes how experienced Rodolphus was. She felt like a child next to him. But only for a while.

She caught up fast. She learned fast. Perhaps it was instinct that took over. Or perhaps Anne knew her survival depended on her ability to keep Rodolphus happy.

After all, that's what mistresses did.

She never stopped being nervous, she never stopped being scared. But she noticed Rodolphus was mesmerized by her, perhaps even more so than she was by him.

He was all too eager to take off her clothes, and she was all too willing to let him.

Anne knew what Rodolphus meant now when he said she tensed at his touch. She trembled out of fear and ecstasy. Rodolphus was far too good, he knew her too well. He knew exactly what kind of reaction to get from her.

Anne was embarrassed to find that she climaxed before him.

Rodolphus however, did not seem to mind.

Anne expected Rodolphus to leave, or to tell her to return to her room. Perhaps he should have, but he didn't.

He let her stay with him. She lay on the bed beside him, and he made sure to keep her close, wrapping his arm around her body.

Anne let herself lean into him.

She wouldn't look at him, however. She was lost in her own thoughts.

She slept with a man twelve years older than her. She slept with a married man. She slept with a man who has two children. And she's been doing this since she was thirteen.

Anne wondered how close his children were at this very moment. She wondered what Bellatrix was doing, as her husband committed adultery with a seventeen year old girl.

Anne lifted her head and kissed Rodolphus full on the lips.

She felt Rodolphus tense, and he stroked her hair in return.

However, he said nothing.

Anne felt ashamed. Rodolphus wouldn't let himself relax. He was cold and distant, and it was hurting Anne.

She obviously thought she wasn't good enough.

'I'm sorry, My Lord.' Anne whispered.

Rodolphus kissed the top of her head. 'For what, Anne? You were perfect. I'm never letting you go again.'

Anne didn't understand. If she was perfect, then why was Rodolphus acting so impassive? He wouldn't smile anymore, and he wouldn't let his body relax.

Anne felt so small, so insignificant.

'Are you always like this?' Anne asked, before she could stop herself.

Rodolphus didn't even bother feigning stupidity.

'Yes.' He replied.

'Why?' Anne asked.

'Go to sleep, mistress.' Rodolphus ordered.

Anne closed her eyes, but her thoughts prevented her from sleeping.

She warned herself not to get too close to Rodolphus. She told herself not to get attached.

For some reason, her instinct was telling her to stay away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** it seems to be Rodolphus is just doing what he's always done. Only a day, and Anne's already doubting him. He never learns, does he? :)


	12. Too Much To Take

_This is not my face _

_And this is not my life _

_And there is not a single thing here I can recognize  
This is all a dream  
And none of you are real__ – __**Nine Inch Nails, **__Head Down_

_If I could wake up in a different place, at a different time, could I wake up as a different person? – __**Chuck Palahniuk**__, __Fight Club_

_But I remember how  
you said you want it all and you want it now  
cause you were so young,  
you were so dumb  
you were so fucked up anyway – __**Limp Bizkit,**__Crushed_

_Everyone has their weak spot. The one thing that, despite your best efforts, will always bring you to your knees, regardless of how strong you are otherwise_. _— __**Sarah Dessen**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry everyone, once again, I don't have a valid excuse for being so late with the next chapter. I've just felt so unmotivated lately. Hopefully that'll change soon. I apologize to all my readers.

- Rosalie L.

* * *

Asta Marionette

Concerning Serena and Alexander's behaviour towards Anne... you may not like this chapter so much. Just thought I'd give you a heads up!

I've always liked Rabastan too :)

There are so many characters in the story now! I'm having a bit of trouble portraying everyone!

* * *

'You're doing better.' Rodolphus said, walking towards Anne. 'You're a natural. I told you you'll pick up on it fast.'

Anne was on the floor, gasping, and trying to steady her breath.

'Calm down.' Rodolphus said, kneeling down to her level. 'It's just _And ther_blood.'

'It's my blood.' Anne said, quietly.

'It does seem like a shame to waste it.' Rodolphus said, with a frown on his face.

'It hurts.' Anne said, ignoring Rodolphus's strange comment. 'Won't you heal me?'

Rodolphus shook his head. 'No, you've always had such a low threshold for pain. We need to fix that'

However, Rodolphus did use his wand to conjure up gauze bandages. He took her left arm and bandaged it up from her wrist to her forearm. Anne trembled in pain.

'It'll stop the bleeding.' Rodolphus said.

'How much more training?' Anne asked, exhausted.

'We're done for today.' Rodolphus said. 'But training is far from over, Anne.'

'Sir, I don't want to train anymore.' Anne said, before adding, 'Ever again.'

Rodolphus leaned forward to give Anne a kiss.

'There's no room for discussion in this. There are some things that have to be done. I've been training you since you were a young girl.' Rodolphus said. 'The lessons were always hard, always strict and always harsh. But it made you a better witch. It made you powerful.'

'I have you to protect me.' Anne reasoned.

'I'm not your body guard. I cannot be there to watch over you every second of every day.' Rodolphus said, slowly. 'I need to know that you can defend yourself... and my children, should the situation ever arise.'

Rodolphus now stood up and signalled Anne to do the same.

'We should get you cleaned up. I hope you remember we're having dinner guests tonight?' Rodolphus asked. 'I need you to look as presentable as possible.'

Anne stared down at the bandaging on her arm. She couldn't even imagine the number of bruising and scratching on her body.

She didn't understand how she was supposed to make herself look presentable.

'Lucius knows the situation.' Rodolphus said, suddenly. 'A few bruises will not bother him the least bit. He's seen worse.'

Anne nodded his head.

'I trust you remember who Lucius is?' Rodolphus asked. 'I'm sure I've told you countless of times.'

Again, Anne nodded. 'I remember, Master.'

Rodolphus smirked at Anne.

'Who's the most powerful being in the world?' Rodolphus asked.

'The Dark Lord.' Anne answered, knowing no other name or title for Voldemort.

'And his right hand man?' Rodolphus asked, looking pleased.

'You, My Lord.' Anne said, with awe.

'And second to me?' Rodolphus asked.

'Lucius Malfoy.' Anne said, with no reaction.

Yes. She had the hierarchy memorized. For days Rodolphus branded the information into her head. Every biased Pureblood rule, she knew. Every prominent Pureblood man or woman, she knew.

Every falsehood she was told, she believed.

Every lie said to her, she did not question.

'Good.' Rodolphus said. 'So I trust you know how important Lucius is?'

'Yes, sir.' Anne answered.

'I want you to please him, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'He's second to me. It does that matter if Bella is my wife, it does not matter that Rabastan is my brother, it does not matter if Alexander is my son and it does that matter that they are all Lestrange's. Lucius comes second.'

'Yes, sir.' Anne repeated.

Anne wasn't a child. She didn't see why Rodolphus always repeated the same things to her over and over again.

'Lucius's wife, do you remember her name?' Rodolphus asked.

'Yes.' Anne said. 'Your wife's sister, Narcissa.'

'Don't speak to her unless it's necessary.' Rodolphus ordered. 'She should not be associating with you.'

'I'm sure she knows better than to do so, My Lord.' Anne replied, hating herself for her inferiority.

Rodolphus seemed to sense this.

'Some can't help but to pity.' Rodolphus said, cruelly.

Anne accepted his harsh comments.

Rodolphus suddenly pulled a vial out of his pocket.

Anne hoped for a healing potion.

'Drink this.' Rodolphus ordered.

Anne stared at it. They only worked on their training so far. Just spells and duelling. They haven't really gotten around to potions yet.

'What does it do?' Anne asked, curiously.

She only recognized healing potions and contraceptive potions. Those were the only two potions she had taken thus far.

'It's for your hallucinations.' Rodolphus said, coldly.

Anne chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds, before finally meeting Rodolphus's eyes.

'I did not want you to think I was crazy.' Anne said. 'I know I should've told you.'

Anne remembered how Rabastan seemed to know what Rodolphus was thinking. She assumed Rodolphus was doing the same with her.

There's no other way he could've known.

Rodolphus very viciously grabbed Anne's wrists.

She whimpered as she felt the blood soaking through her bandages.

'Don't _ever_ keep anything from me.' Rodolphus said, darkly. 'You'd be a fool to do so. You'll never be able to hide your thoughts from me.'

Anne nodded her head vigorously.

Rodolphus released her and was torn between smirking and scoffing.

'Did you say you did not want me to think you're crazy?' Rodolphus questioned.

'Yes, sir.' Anne said, massaging her left arm.

Rodolphus had a cruel smirk on his face.

'Do you think, sweet Anna, that your mind is all in one piece?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne refused to answer the question.

'I have no memory at all.' Anne said.

'It does that matter. If you were crazy once, you're crazy still.' Rodolphus said. 'With, or without your memories, it's still the same.'

Anne shook her head, unsure. 'I wasn't crazy.'

Rodolphus laughed. 'Perhaps not. But you certainly weren't sane.'

Anne began to turn very pale.

'Who could blame you?' Rodolphus asked, continuing his taunting.

'A father who constantly abused you and a mother who did nothing to help you. Hidden form this world, kept away from magic.' Rodolphus said, shaking his head. 'That is, until I came into the equation.'

Anne turned away.

Rodolphus just edged closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'It's still there, Anne. You may not remember it, but he used to hurt you all the time. You hated him for it. You didn't understand what you were doing wrong.' Rodolphus said, callously. 'You couldn't comprehend why daddy dearest did not love you.'

Rodolphus was a cruel man.

He was right, all of Anne's insecurities were still there, deep inside. She didn't need her memories to determine how her mind worked. Rodolphus knew every single detail of her life. He could use Anne's childhood traumas against her.

Anne had problems with her dad. She always did. It wasn't until she grew up did she realize everything he did for her.

Rodolphus however, wasn't reminding her about that. He was only bringing out her weaknesses.

It made Anne easier to control. To make everyone else look like the villain, and make himself look like the hero.

'Mommy's dead. Daddy's dead. They left poor Anne all alone. They didn't even try, did they?' Rodolphus asked. 'They never loved you enough.'

Anne didn't know how she held back the tears.

But she did.

'I took you away from all of that.' Rodolphus said, soothingly. 'I brought you into the world of magic. I taught you, trained you, and took care of you. I made you a part of my family, Anne.'

Technically, Rodolphus wasn't lying.

He just wasn't telling her the whole truth.

'I couldn't save you completely though.' Rodolphus said. 'Such a shame, too.'

'Stop it, please.' Anne pleaded.

Rodolphus tightened his hold on Anne.

'The hallucinations, the insomnia, the constant nightmares, do you think that's normal, Anne?' Rodolphus asked, before whispering, 'You're crazy.'

'No...' Anne said, softly.

'Not completely.' Rodolphus said. 'With all the death and trauma in your life, I don't blame you.'

'What about you?' Anne asked trembling.

She knew she should not continue, but she couldn't handle her emotions.

'A murderer at fifteen, a husband at seventeen, and a father at nineteen!' Anne exclaimed. 'Not even thirty and you rule the world. All that power and you stand there and mock me of my mentality?'

'Of course.' Rodolphus said.

'All that, and you remained sane?' Anne asked, in disbelief.

'Yes.' Rodolphus said. 'Unlike you, I am sane.'

'What makes you say that?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus finally turned Anne around.

He wanted to look her in the eye when he said his next words.

'Because unlike you, Anna, I am not weak.' Rodolphus said, ruthlessly.

Weak. Inferior. Useless. Unloved. Irrelevant. Insignificant. Unwanted. Powerless.

Rodolphus spent his days trying to bring forward all of Anne's old insecurities. He didn't want her to be strong, he didn't want her to be brave and fight against him.

He wanted to be seen as a god by her. Someone so superior and powerful, that she not only cowers under his gaze, but is irrevocably dependant on him.

And Anne always took every word Rodolphus said to heart.

* * *

'My father wants you.' Alexander said, stepping into Anne's room.

Anne smiled at Alexander. 'Thank you.'

Alexander stared at Anne momentarily.

'What's wrong?' Anne asked.

Alexander shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't know what my father sees in you, that's all.'

'I should go see him.' Anne said, after fixing her hair.

'He was out taking care of some Halfblooded bitch when he should've been taking care of his children.' Alexander said, darkly.

'I was a child too, Alexander.' Anne said. 'I lost my family. You father was kind enough to take me in.'

'You're a whore. Fucking my father since you were thirteen. No decent girl does that.' Alexander pointed out.

Anne forced a smile onto my face. 'I'm not a Pureblood. The rules are different for me.'

Alexander had no counter against this. He knew it was true.

'You see, the Purebloods have a certain guideline to follow, but the rest of us, well, we do whatever we must to ensure our survival.' Anne explained. 'I'm sure you know this, Alexander. You're a smart boy.'

'You should go. My father and my uncle are waiting.' Alexander said, stiffly, before leaving the room.

Anne sighed as Alexander left. Even as she said the words, something in her didn't feel right.

Rodolphus's children were giving her a lot of trouble.

Anne knew exactly how she was supposed to reply to their taunts and insults. Rodolphus had instructed her on how to do it, and how to speak to them

She took a deep breath as she made her way down to the stairs. As she descended, she saw Rodolphus looking less than pleased at her tardiness.

'I got caught up with Alexander.' Anne said, before apologizing.

Rodolphus kissed the top of her head. 'It's fine. Don't be late next time.'

Anne smiled sweetly at him, before being led to the other room.

Anne saw a tall man. His back was turned to her, and she could see his sleek, silvery blonde hair.

'Mistress, allow me to introduce my best friend, Lucius Malfoy.' Rodolphus said, eloquently.

At these words, Lucius turned and for the first time in nearly a decade, he laid his eyes on Anne.

Anne was caught off guard for a moment, as her eyes locked with Lucius's, and she took a shark intake of breath.

However, she quickly recovered and regained her composure. She gave Lucius a polite curtsey, before standing upright once more.

She did not look him in the eye this time. She actually was not supposed to, without his permission.

Lucius watched Anne and she could feel his eyes on her. The intensity of his eyes made Anne feel uncomfortable. She felt as if her skin was being scorched. Even without looking at him, Anne could tell where his eyes were.

'Mistress Anne.' Lucius finally greeted.

'Mister Malfoy.' Anne said, in return.

Lucius let out a laugh. 'Mister Malfoy.'

Rodolphus joined in. 'Sir, Master and My Lord.'

Anne could not tell if they were mocking her. She chose to keep her mouth shut.

'Tell me Mistress Anne, can you call me Lucius?' Lucius asked.

Anne turned to Rodolphus, to look for an answer.

Lucius smirked. 'My, my, Rodolphus. Look what you have done.'

Anne was really confused.

She was confused. She wanted to speak, to ask what was going on.

'Do not mind him, Anne.' Rodolphus said, smirking. 'He always did like teasing you.'

'Forgive me, Mistress.' Lucius said, insincerely.

Anne just nodded her head.

'You can look at him, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'Lucius doesn't mind.'

'I assure you, I don't.' Lucius said. 'You have my permission, Mistress.'

Anne very slowly, turned her head, to once again lock eyes with Lucius.

She wasn't sure what to think of him.

Lucius stood in front of Anne. To her, he looked like a god. So tall, so built, with long, pale blonde hair, so perfectly tied back. Anne couldn't help but examine him. He looked so eloquent, with the most aristocratic and sharp features she's ever seen. Rodolphus always seemed rugged to Anne, but Lucius held himself well.

Rodolphus was like a King who usurped the throne and built his kingdom based on his strength and power.

Lucius looked as if he was born into royalty. That it was his god-given right.

Anne felt more inferior than ever.

Especially with the way Lucius was looking at her. Rodolphus, though distant at times, always seemed positively mesmerized by her.

Lucius looked at her as if she was the vilest and most horrid creature he's ever laid his eyes on.

She finally broke the gaze. She knew it was a sign of weakness, but she couldn't stand to look at Lucius. To constantly feel inferior felt worse than Anne could ever describe.

Lucius however, was not finished with her

He reached out, cupped her face and brought it closer to himself.

'Violet eyes.' Lucius murmured.

He then reached out to stroke her hair.

'Blonde.' Lucius smirked.

Anne clenched her teeth, and tried over and over to steady her breath.

'I suppose _some_ men might consider you to be beautiful.' Lucius said, smirking at Rodolphus.

That hurt Anne.

'Don't take it personally.' Lucius said, laughing. 'After you meet my wife, I'm sure you'll agree than no other blonde can measure up to her.'

Lucius looked picture perfect. Anne could only imagine how his wife looked. She began to feel uneasy.

'I could have sworn, that the last time I saw you, you were much more beautiful.' Lucius said. 'Isn't that right, Rodolphus?'

Rodolphus just smirked and finally let go of Anne.

'Go upstairs.' Rodolphus ordered. 'Get my children ready. We'll call you down when the others arrive.'

Anne was more than happy to leave. She was certain that she'd take the children's angry remarks over Lucius's obvious arrogance.

Rodolphus and Lucius both watch as Anne climbed the stairs and was out of their sight.

'I'm surprised you can even look at her.' Lucius said, darkly.

'I did what I had to.' Rodolphus said. 'I think my children would notice if they had the same eyes or hair as her.'

'She's not Anne.' Lucius said. 'You might as well have changed her name.'

'I did. She's Annabelle _Lestrange_.' Rodolphus said, smugly.

'She's not Anne.' Lucius said, once more.

Rodolphus said nothing.

Lucius smirked.

'Tell me, Rodolphus. How do you feel when you look at Serena and Alexander and then look at Anne?' Lucius asked. 'It must drive you crazy.'

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes. 'Piss off, Malfoy. There's nothing I could do about it.'

'How is she?' Lucius asked, in an entirely different tone.

'I've stopped her hallucinations.' Rodolphus said. 'I'm going to give her a potion every day.'

'But they're not hallucinations.' Lucius stated. 'They're her memories.'

'I know what she sees. It's nothing good.' Rodolphus stated. 'Anyways, she thinks she's just seeing me and slightly different looking Serena.'

'Her training?' Lucius asked.

'She's weak.' Rodolphus said, bluntly. 'I need to build up her endurance. After all these years of being asleep, her body cannot take much.'

'But can she do the spells? Lucius asked.

'Very well.' Rodolphus said. 'The magic in her is more than eager to come out. I need to teach her to control it better.

'It's like déjà vu.' Lucius said, with a smirk. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were going easy on her Rodolphus.'

'It's like she's thirteen again. I can only do so much, Lucius.' Rodolphus sighed. 'I don't wish for her to lose her mind.'

'Is she everything you wanted?' Lucius asked.

'Almost there.' Rodolphus replied. 'As soon as she can take the pain as she used to, everything will be perfect. I'd give it a few weeks until her body has adjusted.'

'Why don't you heal her anymore?' Lucius asked.

'It'll help her get used to the pain.' Rodolphus answered.

Lucius paused.

'Are you going to teach her Quidditch?' Lucius asked.

Rodolphus snorted. 'As if. Girls don't play Quidditch, Lucius.'

'So what's changed?' Lucius asked, slightly angry. 'Our Anne is still gone.'

Rodolphus hissed in anger. '_My_ Anne.'

'She's still gone. This isn't Anne! This isn't her!' Lucius said, darkly. She doesn't look like Anne and she doesn't act like Anne!'

'She still laughs like Anne!' Rodolphus blurted out.

Lucius clenched his teeth and Rodolphus sighed.

'She still smiles like Anne. She still has insomnia, like she always did.' Rodolphus listed. 'She still kisses like Anne. She's still there, Lucius.'

'Smiles, laughs and kisses with a mouth that's nothing like hers.' Lucius corrected. 'Tell me, does she even look at you the way she used to? Are those violet eyes the same?'

Rodolphus didn't even need to answer that.

'Does it still feel right to touch her? Touch the paler skin you gave her? Does it feel the same?' Lucius continued. 'When you run your hands through her hair, does it bother you at all that it's blonde?'

Luckily for Rodolphus, the fireplace erupted in flames at that moment, and out came Narcissa, Draco and Adhara.

'Papa!' Adhara squealed, happily.

Narcissa could feel the tension in the air.

'I'll go get the others.' Rodolphus said, not even bothering to greet his sister-in-law.

Narcissa gave Lucius a questioning look, but he chose not to answer.

They all waited in relative silence for Rodolphus's return.

The silence was only broken as Serena very eagerly dashed down the stairs to greet her cousins.

'Don't run in the house, Serena!' Bellatrix said, annoyed.

She greeted her sister, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Alexander came after his mother, not saying a word to anyone.

Rodolphus was last to come, with Anne by his side.

There was a pause as both Narcissa and Anne examined each other.

Anne couldn't help but notice how right Lucius was. Narcissa was the very definition of beautiful. It was Rodolphus who made Anne snap out of her thoughts.

'We have guests, Mistress.' Rodolphus said, harshly.

Anne blushed, and removed her gaze from Narcissa, who she wasn't even supposed to be looking at. She gave a quick curtsy before shooting Rodolphus an apologetic look.

Rodolphus kissed the top of her head, again letting her know it was alright.

'So that's the whore?' Draco asked.

Anne grew tense immediately and Narcissa took a sharp intake of breath.

'Yes, Draco.' Lucius said.

Narcissa wanted to apologize. She could see the hurt on Anne's face.

As if to make matters worse, Adhara said the worst thing possible.

'She's pretty.' Adhara said, smiling widely. 'She looks like Serena!'

Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius all simultaneously froze in horror.

Offended, Serena screamed. 'Are you blind, Adhara?'

'Don't be rude, Serena.' Anne chastised, just as she was taught. 'She's a child, she doesn't know what she's saying.'

'Yes I do!' Adhara exclaimed. 'You have straight, brown hair, just like Serena!'

'Mother, I think she's sick.' Draco said, with a frown.

Alexander turned sharply towards Adhara. '_What_ did you say?'

Narcissa finally covered Adhara's mouth.

Rodolphus turned to Anne, and spoke without any emotion.

'Take the children upstairs. There will be time for proper introductions later.' Rodolphus ordered.

Anne was hesitant to look after so many children on her own but in the end, she relented.

'Children, follow me.' Anne ordered.

Serena scowled at her. 'Don't order me around.'

Anne sighed and looked to Rodolphus for help.

It wasn't Rodolphus who spoke, but Lucius.

'Serena, it's on your father's orders, not the mistress's. Do as you're told.' Lucius snapped.

Serena looked as if she was going to argue, but Draco just grabbed her hand gently and shook his head.

Finally, the two of them decided to follow Anne.

Alexander remained where he was standing.

'Alexander, we have to go.' Anne said.

Alexander didn't usually give her any trouble, so Anne was left confused.

'Adhara.' Alexander spoke up. 'What colour are her eyes?'

'Violet.' Anne answered for herself. 'Leave her alone. Come upstairs.'

'Adhara.' Alexander said, more sternly.

However, Narcissa's hand was still very firmly placed over the toddler's mouth.

Rodolphus pulled his wand out.

'Get upstairs.' He said, slowly. 'Don't ask any questions.'

Anne quickly walked to Rodolphus and made him lower his wand. His face darkened briefly.

'There's no need for threats.' Anne said, softly. 'He's coming. I'm taking him.'

She kissed Rodolphus on the cheek, quickly.

As Anne left, Alexander followed, letting his father know with just his expression that the discussion was far from over.

The only one of the children who remained was Adhara, whose mouth was still being covered by her mother's hand. She was only free to speak, once Anne and the other children were out of sight.

'Adhara, why would you say that?' Narcissa scolded. 'You shouldn't say such things. Lying is horrible.'

A confused Adhara only frowned.

'Mama, I'm not lying!' Adhara exclaimed.

'Adhara, what does she look like?' Bellatrix asked, surprisingly calm. 'Straight brown hair and what else?'

'Alexander's eyes!' Adhara said, happily. 'Green and blue! She's pretty!'

Nobody said a word and Adhara continued to smile.

'Adhara, no.' Lucius said, at last.

Adhara looked at her father. 'Yes, daddy.'

'No, Sweetie.' Narcissa said. 'She's blonde, kind of like me. Her eyes are violet.'

'No!' Adhara said. 'She looks like Serena!'

Lucius grabbed Adhara out of Narcissa's arms.

'No, Adhara, she does not.' Lucius said, strictly. 'Don't say that ever again.'

'Yes she does!' Adhara exclaimed, confused and slightly frightened.

'Adhara, no!' Lucius hissed. 'I will hit you if you ever say that again. She has blonde hair and violet eyes!'

'No, she looks like Serena!' Adhara retorted.

Lucius slapped his daughter.

'Lucius!' Narcissa shrieked.

However, her voice was drowned out as Adhara began to scream bloody murder.

Upstairs, just as Anne finally got Serena, Draco and Alexander to settle down, they heard Adhara's cries.

'What's going on?' Serena asked.

Draco jumped to his feet. 'My sister's crying!'

Alexander didn't even say anything, but made his way to the door.

'No!' Anne said, blocking his way. 'You have to stay here.'

'I have to see if she's alright.' Alexander said, glaring at Anne.

'Of course she's alright.' Anne insisted. 'Children cry all the time.'

Serena and Draco paused.

'You're stupid.' Alexander said, bluntly. 'I don't know how my father could choose someone with so little intelligence.'

'Don't go downstairs.' Anne repeated.

'Or what?' Alexander asked.

Anne only had a lame answer. 'I'll tell your father.'

'I think he'll realize I disobeyed orders when he sees me downstairs.' Alexander said. 'Move, or I'll make you.'

It was luckily for Anne that the door opened and Rodolphus stepped in.

'How are we doing in here?' Rodolphus asked.

'They got worried when they heard her crying.' Anne said, not wanting to mention what Alexander was going to do.'

'She's just a bit tired.' Rodolphus lied.

Even Anne knew he was lying but she went along with it.

'Can I see my sister?' Draco asked.

'Just play here until we call you guys down for dinner.' Rodolphus ordered, before looking to Anne. 'Can you take care of them?'

Anne nodded. 'Yes, of course.'

Truthfully, she did not want to.

With that, Rodolphus left.

* * *

Anne basically kept to herself, as she watched over the children. She caught the name of the other boy, and concluded that he was Draco, Lucius's son. Neither Draco, nor Alexander really said a word to her. However, Serena would constantly keep ordering Anne around, not because she actually needed something, but because she loved to make Anne feel worthless.

'Brush my hair.' Serena ordered. 'Hurry up!'

Alexander became annoyed with his sister very quickly. After ordering Anne to do something different a dozen times, he finally snapped.

'Serena, shut up and stay quiet.' Alexander hissed.

Serena narrowed her eyes at him.

'What the bloody hell has been wrong with you lately?' Serena exclaimed.

Alexander lost patience and although Rabastan had warned him never to lay a hand on Serena again, he did just that.

He slapped Serena harder than he did the first time around.

'Alexander!' Anne screamed.

Serena began to scream in anger at the top of her lungs, and Draco was trying, in vain, to calm her down.

Alexander swiftly pushed past Anne and walked out of the room.

Angrily, Anne followed.

It would be her who got in trouble for not watching the kids.

'Alexander, come back and apologize to your sister!' Anne exclaimed.

'Get away from me, whore.' Alexander said, darkly.

Anne continued to follow, however.

Alexander couldn't take it anymore.

'GET THE FUCK AWAY!' Alexander roared.

By now, he caught the attention of everyone downstairs.

'Alexander?' Rodolphus called.

He stopped dead when he saw what happened next. Alexander very viciously grabbed Anne by the arms. Since she was taken by surprise, she had no time to retaliate or defend herself. Alexander used all his strength to push her down the stairs.

The first thing Anne felt was her head colliding with the banister. The second thing she felt her arms around her waist. She looked up briefly to meet the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

She had only a few seconds to be grateful that he caught her.

Pain shot through her head, and she was feeling dizzy.

The last thing she saw, before she blacked out, was Rodolphus's inhuman and angry expression, as he pulled out his wand and cursed his son.

Anne did not see what happened, but she did very clearly hear Alexander's agonizing screaming.

* * *

When Anne finally came to consciousness, it was not at all peaceful. She jolted awake, and as she sat up, she felt her heart beating a rapid speed.

'Here.' Rodolphus said, handing her a vial.

Anne politely pushed the vial away from her face.

'No.' She whispered, standing up.

'It's only to make you feel better.' Rodolphus said, with a frown.

Anne walked over to a nearby bedroom. She recognized the room as her own in Lestrange Manor. She figured someone carried her here. She didn't even care if the guests were still downstairs. Frankly, she didn't care who was still in the house.

'I will make my son apologize to you once you are better.' Rodolphus stated.

'You'll _make_ him apologize to me?' Anne asked, staring out the window.

'Anne, I never thought he would try to hurt you.' Rodolphus said, sincerely. 'I thought he'd know better than that.'

'You obviously don't know your son very well. He hurt his sister before he hurt me.' Anne stated, turning to face Rodolphus at last. 'I only followed him outside because it was your wish that I look after him.'

'I had no way of knowing he'd try and hurt you.' Rodolphus defended.

'And why wouldn't he try to hurt me?' Anne asked. 'It's been made pretty clear to me that violence is acceptable in his home. So what was the point of tasking me away from my own father?'

'Anne, despite what you have seen – '

'What? The bruising on your children? Watching Alexander slap his younger sister? Hearing a four year cry at the top of her lungs for a simple remark. Enduring threats from you constantly, having your wife viciously attack me?' Anne listed, almost incomprehensibly.

'Take the potion, Anne.' Rodolphus ordered. 'It's a calming draught. You're not thinking clearly!'

'You can't blame your children for how they are! They cannot be blamed for their actions!' Anne exclaimed. 'From what I've heard, you were never around! You _never_ helped raise them, you didn't show them any kind of affection! It's no wonder they're always angry!'

'I had other things to do!' Rodolphus suddenly shouted.

'Like what?' Anne screamed. 'You've been a killer since you were fifteen but you couldn't even take care of your own children? Ruler of the bloody world, and you couldn't find the time to raise them properly!'

'What do you know about raising children?' Rodolphus spat.

Anne decided to take a few deep breaths. A few minutes later, the anger was gone from her voice.

'Let me go.' She requested.

Rodolphus paused, not expecting that.

'No.' He said, dumbly.

'Please.' Anne said, softly.

'You cannot go.' Rodolphus said. 'You're bound to me for life.'

'I don't agree to it.' Anne said. 'I don't want this. I hate this place and I don't want to stay here... with them, or with you.'

Rodolphus clenched his teeth. 'You don't get a say in any of this, Anne.'

'Maybe I was willing before. I was young and obviously very attached to you.' Anne said, before sighing. 'But I lost my memory. I don't feel any of those things anymore. Since I've come here, I've been nothing but miserable, just let me go.'

'And what do you plan to do after that?' Rodolphus asked, angrily. 'You don't know anybody. You don't know anything.'

'It has to be better than this.' Anne said, scoffing. 'And as a Halfblood, I'm sure I'll have other opportunities.'

'Anne...' Rodolphus trailed off.

'Why'd you do all of this?' Anne asked. 'I know that I don't know anything. I know I haven't got my memory anymore, but I just feel as if you're this horrible person, so why?'

'Have you ever noticed that neither of my children look like my wife?' Rodolphus asked, randomly.

Anne didn't see the point in this, but answered anyway.

'Yes, I've noticed. I chose to say nothing.' Anne answered. 'They look like you, though.'

Rodolphus nodded. 'They're not Bella's children, but they are mine.'

'I thought you got married at seventeen though.' Anne pointed out.

'I did.' Rodolphus said, slowly.

Anne gave Rodolphus a quizzical look. 'So you had an affair?'

'I suppose.' Rodolphus said, with a shrug. 'My wife knew about it the entire time.'

'I bet she felt loved.' Anne said, shaking her head. 'No wonder she's so horrible to me. I can't imagine what it's like to live with a husband who is constantly cheating and raising children that aren't even yours.'

Rodolphus nodded his head. 'Yes, despite what it seems, I appreciate everything Bella has done.'

'She never said anything?' Anne asked.

'She did, but there wasn't much she could do.' Rodolphus explained. 'As a Pureblood male, it's my right to have other girls.'

'Of course it is.' Anne said, rolling her eyes.

'It's not what you think.' Rodolphus insisted.

'Then what?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus shrugged. 'I was in love with her.'

Anne paused. Now, as she thought about it, she realized it was the first time she has ever heard Rodolphus say that about someone.

'What happened to her?' Anne asked. 'She got pregnant and then you sent her off after she gave you the babies?'

This sounded realistic to Anne. She assumed Rodolphus paid her to stay away.

But then she realized something.

'She was a Pureblood.' Anne concluded.

Rodolphus nodded his head.

'That must've created quite the scandal.' Anne said, humourlessly.

'It did.' Rodolphus admitted. 'I was already betrothed to Bella so there was no reason why I should have another Pureblood girl by my side.'

'But I suppose you had them both anyways?' Anne asked.

'Sort of.' Rodolphus said. 'I couldn't really claim her.'

'_Claim_ her.' Anne said, bitterly. 'We're not all toys.'

Rodolphus laughed. 'No, I suppose not.'

'It's not funny.' Anne stated.

'In this case, it is. I did everything I could in order to ensure that she was mine.' Rodolphus said, with a bitter smile.

'That's not fair to her.' Anne said, defensively. 'You were already with Bella.'

'And she was with everyone else.' Rodolphus informed Anne.

'What?' She asked.

'I wasn't the only guy mesmerized by her. Certainly not the only one who wanted to be with her.' Rodolphus continued. 'She had us all.'

Anne kept her mouth shut and let Rodolphus continue.

'She was with me more than any of them.' Rodolphus said. 'But the others were still there. Lucius was a favourite of hers and so was Sirius, Bella's cousin.'

Anne nodded.

The best friend and brother-in-law.

'She always got along so well with Rabastan, and with Sirius's younger brother, Regulus.' Rodolphus said, darkly. 'To this day, I still don't believe she didn't sleep with them. She slept with everyone, even Bella's other cousin, Evan.'

'She's a Pureblood.' Anne stated. 'I don't think she could whore around like that. You've taught me that.'

'What can I say?' Rodolphus asked. 'We bent the rules for her. I'm not saying we never got angry, we certainly did, but she held a certain power over us.'

'All the big, powerful, Pureblood men?' Anne asked, sarcastically.

'I was a teenager then, Anne.' Rodolphus sighed. 'We all were. Love, lust, partying, drinking, it was our life, and with her, the world was great.'

'Did she love you?' Anne asked.

She wasn't sure why she asked.

'She claimed that she did.' Rodolphus said, with a smirk. 'But I was Rodolphus Lestrange. Saying she loved me was the smartest thing to do.'

'Maybe she did.' Anne defended.

'She loved Lucius too, and Sirius and all those other guys.' Rodolphus spat.

'If she was so horrible, then why'd you let her do all this?' Anne asked. 'No one forced you to love her.'

'She was more beautiful than you could ever imagine. You've seen my daughter, and you've seen Bellatrix and Narcissa. They're nothing compared to her.' Rodolphus admitted. 'Every single one of us still believes that to this very day.'

'How shallow for you to fall in love based on looks.' Anne said, rolling her eyes once more.

Rodolphus chuckled. 'You think that was it?'

Anne chose not to answer.

'She was the cleverest girl I've ever met. She had the most alluring eyes, and the sexiest smile. She looked innocent no matter what she did, and even if she was angry, all you ever wanted to do was wrap your arms around her and kiss her till you both stop breathing.' Rodolphus said, dreamily. 'She was so strong, so brave and so powerful. She was a one of a kind girl.'

Truthfully, Anne had never seen this side of Rodolphus. She found herself pitying him.

'But she was a lying, manipulative traitor.' Rodolphus added, at last.

Anne was shocked at these turn of events.

'Traitor?' She questioned.

'A Bloodtraitor.' Rodolphus clarified. 'She may never have truly been mine, but everyone knew to stay away from her as much as possible. I don't like to share.'

Anne took a seat on the bed, as Rodolphus continued to speak.

'She was two years younger than me but when she graduated, she came to live with me and my wife.' Rodolphus said. 'She got pregnant soon after that, when she was still sixteen.'

'Alexander.' Anne said, softly.

Rodolphus nodded. 'He has her eyes.'

'She left before she even knew she was pregnant.' Rodolphus continued. 'She betrayed all of us, and chose the other side. I thought that when she figured out she was pregnant, she'd come back.'

'But she didn't?' Anne asked, quietly.

'No. By the time she gave birth, our side was winning.' Rodolphus said. 'She abandoned Alexander and went on the run.'

Anne was horrified at this. 'What?'

'It took me a long time to track her down. Once I did, I tracked Alexander down as well.' Rodolphus said, coldly. 'She wasn't sorry at all for what she did. I was determined not to let her go. She was the worst kind of traitor but I still loved her, and I chose to protect her.'

Anne nodded, pitying Rodolphus some more.

'She soon became pregnant with Serena.' Rodolphus said. 'But a few months later, Bella was pregnant too. She flew into a rage of jealous and one day, when I wasn't home, she harmed Bella to the point where she lost the baby and became barren.'

Anne's eyes widened in shock. 'Oh my god.'

'I loved her but my family meant more to me.' Rodolphus said, with a sigh. 'I waited until she gave birth to Serena to get rid of her.'

'Get rid of her?' Anne questioned.

'We had a duel to the death.' Rodolphus said, stoically. 'I won.'

'You killed her?' Anne asked, softly.

Rodolphus nodded.

'I couldn't look at either of my children after that, nor could I patch things up with my wife.' Rodolphus said. 'I concentrated on winning the war, and when that was done, I had nothing else to distract me. The love of my life was gone.'

Anne felt tears pouring down my face.

'Soon after the war ended, I found out about your situation, killed your father and took you away from the family.' Rodolphus lied. 'I could not get myself to do anything right for my children, but I did take care of you. You were never in any way associated with her. I made sure to keep you away for all of this.'

'I didn't know...' Anne whispered.

'Getting rid of her was the hardest thing I ever had to do.' Rodolphus said, impassively. 'I know I must seem selfish, but I got rid of her for the good of my family. I sacrificed the person I loved most for them. I could not forgive her, and I suppose I wrongly took my anger out on them.'

'That's why you are the way you are?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus nodded. 'You were just a child when I met you, Anne. How do you expect me put all this on your shoulders. You're still young now.'

'She was my age when she died?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus nodded. 'Seventeen years old. Never even lived long enough to see the end of the war.'

'So, everyone knows?' Anne asked.

'My generation and older.' Rodolphus said. 'The children don't know.'

'Even yours?' Anne asked.

'Alexander knows.' Rodolphus stated. 'He's a good kid, normally. Ever since he found out...'

'I'm sorry.' Anne said.

'You have to understand how important you are to me.' Rodolphus said, slowly. 'After everything that's happened, you cannot ask me to let you go.'

Anne nodded. 'Yes, I understand.'

'I know things have not been going the way you expected.' Rodolphus said. 'Have some patience. It will get better, Anne.'

'Will it?' She asked.

Rodolphus nodded and walked over to the bed to sit beside Anne.

'Yes, but you have to trust me.' Rodolphus stated. 'Leave my family to me, Anne.'

'Yes, Master.' Anne said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Next chapter I think I'll have Sirius and James. :) And a bit of Regulus too. Not sure yet. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Rodolphus's wonderous lies!

P.S I'm continuing this story, but I'll be writing an alternate version as well, one with a different sequel. Just another thing I'm hoping to get started.

- Rosalie L.


	13. Fools In Love

_Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here – __**Kelly Clarkson**__, __Haunted_

_When dealing with people, let us remembfer we are not dealing with creatures of logic. __We are dealing with creatures of emotion, creatures bustling with prejudices and motivated by pride and vanity. – __**Dale Carnegie**_

_Acting is all about honesty. If you can fake that, you've got it made. – __**George Burns**_

The past is a source of knowledge, and the future is a source of hope. Love of the past implies faith in the future – **Stephen Ambrose**

* * *

Asta Marionette

Alexander gets a bit more evil in this chapter, just thought I'd warn you.

I'm not sure when I'll get the other story up. Probably after I get this going a bit more. :)

Purple Polish

Dark is what I was going for :)

It's always nice to hear from people who read my stories. If you're looking for a story where she's with Sirius, well, in the later chapters, Sirius will be in it more, but that's all I can say for now. AND in my other version of the sequel, which I'm planning to put up soon enough, she'll be with Sirius. So, a little bit of spoilers there.

Yes...editing, belie it or not, I'm working on it. I should've done it _better_ from the beginning. Now, I look back and there's just so much left to edit. In my editing, I've only gone as far as chapter 14 of Bound By Blood. But thank for telling me about my errors and I promise you, I'll go back and fix all the chapters... it may just take me some time.

I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And yes, I'm sure everyone is also waiting for Anne to get her memory back and wreak some havoc. :D

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm _hoping_ that by the end of this year, I'll be back to regularly updating my stories. Thanks for the patience everyone. I hope you're all enjoying the story! And don't worry, the plot will pick up soon enough.

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'Where are we going today?' Anne asked, flipping the pages of her book, mindlessly.

'Books are for reading.' Rodolphus said, removing his mask and cloak.

'I've read it.' Anne answered. 'I've read them all. I think the words are coming back to me. I heard them in my head.'

Rodolphus stared at Anne for a brief moment. 'And the hallucinations?'

Anne shrugged. 'Haven't gotten any more. The potion is helping.'

'Good.' Rodolphus said, before sighing in exhaustion.

He went down to sit on Anne's bed and used his hands to rub at his temples.

Anne came behind Rodolphus and began to massage his shoulders.

'What kind of work do you do that exhausts you so much?' Anne asked, curiously.

'The Dark Lord's work.' Rodolphus answered, stiffly.

'And what is that?' Anne pressed on.

Rodolphus gently brought forward Anne's right hand to his lips. He kissed her hand softly.

'In time, Sweet Anna.' Rodolphus answered.

Anne smiled in return and crawled off the bed, presenting herself before Rodolphus. However, he took one look at her and groaned.

'Are you hurt?' Anne asked, with a frown.

'How do you fear about a temporary loss of vision?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne stared blankly at Rodolphus.

'I'm taking your vision away.' Rodolphus clarified.

'Why?' Anne questioned, slightly horrified.

'It's heightens your other senses.' Rodolphus lied with ease. 'Just very temporary, an hour or so.'

Anne bit down on her lip. 'Whatever you say, Master.'

Rodolphus pulled out his wand and Anne flinched. However, she felt nothing but she didn't see anything but darkness in front of her. She took a few deep breaths.

'Just trust me.' Rodolphus said, flicking his wand some more.

Anne could hear the swishing of a wand and she flinched a few more times, only to find that nothing happened.

'What's going on?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus answered her with a kiss. A very urgent, passionate kiss.

Anne was caught by surprise and squealed.

Rodolphus broke the kiss eagerly. 'Let me look at you.'

Rodolphus stared at Anne, his _true_ Anne. Her beautiful, flawless and perfectly straight brunette hair, her tanned complexion and of course, her beautiful green and blue eyes. Rodolphus stroked her face, missing every single part of it. With the perfect cheekbones, the full and sensual lips, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

'Master, what are you doing?' Anne asked, nervously.

'Don't speak, just let me look at you.' Rodolphus said, breathing heavily. 'God, Anne, I missed you.'

Anne was confused, but she chose to not say another word. She knew she had been apart from Rodolphus for a little while, but she was back now. She didn't understand his sudden change in mood.

Rodolphus finally began to kiss Anne some more and she returned the favour. He eagerly touched every part of her body and ran his hand through her hair more than usual. Anne found that Rodolphus acting rougher with her than he usually did and seemed almost unable to control himself.

Not being able to see, Anne had to depend fully on Rodolphus. He pushed her up against the wall and pulled her up. Anne had done this enough times and wrapped her legs around Rodolphus. He kissed her hungrily, and Anne could hear him undressing already. Very soon, her own clothes her off, and things were getting very heated.

This time around however, Anne was positive she was feeling more pain than pleasure. She was sure Rodolphus was actually aiming to cause her pain, rather than pleasure. The way he grinded into her, the way he thrust his body and handled her made Anne squirm and scream.

The weirdest thing was, Anne couldn't get herself to cry. It felt strange to her as if she didn't mind that Rodolphus was hurting her. It's as if her mind going along with it, and eventually, as much as it hurt, it started to feel good.

By the end, Anne felt fully satisfied, especially knowing that Rodolphus had for once, reached his orgasm first. However, she quickly found out that Rodolphus was completely ready for round two and three...

In fact, she lost count, and only snapped out of her lustful thoughts after hearing a familiar voice.

'Oh, isn't this precious.' Bellatrix sneered.

Rodolphus sighed in annoyance and Anne blushed, wishing Rodolphus would cover her. Instead, he pulled himself away from her.

'What do you want, Bella?' Rodolphus asked.

Meanwhile, Anne stood there, feeling more humiliated by the second.

'You didn't soundproof the room.' Bellatrix said, casually. 'I wasn't going to do anything but Alexander insisted that I go upstairs and make that _whore_ shut up.'

'If he does not find her screams as beautiful as I do, then perhaps we're not related.' Rodolphus said.

Anne felt sick. 'Master, may I have some clothes?'

Rodolphus and Bellatrix both ignored her.

'Fix her right now. We have to go soon.' Bellatrix said.

Rodolphus sighed, annoyed even further. 'Only a little.'

He flicked his wand and Anne's blonde hair and violet eyes came back. However, everything else stayed the same.

'What are you doing?' Bellatrix hissed.

'Deal with it.' Rodolphus said, before flicking his wand once more.

Anne regained her vision and bit down on her lip as she saw Bellatrix's angry face. She quickly tried to get her clothes back.

Rodolphus grabbed her by the waist and kissed her head. 'I need to teach you a few lessons in humiliation.'

Anne's eyes widened in fear.

'Remind me to.' Rodolphus said, before finally letting her go.

Anne grabbed her clothes off the floor and headed to the bathroom. She was positive that Rodolphus would need no reminding at all.

'They're going to notice.' Bellatrix said, angrily.

'Whatever, what will they say?' Rodolphus asked. 'I'm tired of her not looking like herself. She looks more like herself now.'

'You are pathetic.' Bellatrix said, slowly.

'And you are my wife.' Rodolphus said, darkly. 'Watch how you speak to me.'

'Or?' Bellatrix asked, mockingly.

Rodolphus was about to speak, when Serena walked in.

'Father, Uncle Sirius is here!' Serena exclaimed.

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes. '_What_?'

'Uncle Sirius – '

'I heard you!' Rodolphus snapped.

Serena scoffed but chose to say nothing.

'Deal with your cousin, Bella!' Rodolphus said, angrily. 'Tell him he's not welcome in my house!'

'And why is that?' Sirius asked, appearing at the doorway, with a smirk plastered on his face.

Rodolphus pulled out his wand. 'Get out. I swear to Salazar, I will kill you.'

'Father!' Serena said, shocked.

Rodolphus grabbed Serena's arm. 'Get downstairs!'

Serena complained of the pain.

Sirius pulled her own wand out. 'Let her go!'

He shot a curse at Rodolphus, who loosened his grip.

Sirius pulled Serena away from Rodolphus and put her at his side.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened.

Anne frowned in confusion as she evaluated the scene before her.

Sirius nearly dropped his wand. 'What – Who...'

He stared at Rodolphus angrily.

'Are you really that sick, Lestrange?' Sirius roared.

A frightened Serena bit down on her lips.

'You get out and get some whore and get her to look like Anne!' Sirius yelled, going ballistic. 'You've got that little respect for her, it's not enough that you – '

'Excuse me, Sir, but I _am_ Anne.' Anne interrupted, pulling her wand out.

Sirius looked from Rodolphus to Bellatrix to the person calling herself Anne.

'You bitch. If you go along with what he says, you're just as bad as he is.' Sirius yelled, before aiming a curse at Anne.

She quickly blocked it and sent a curse of her own.

Sirius, who was clearly caught by surprise, flew back into the wall.

Anne took this opportunity to pull Serena close to her. 'Go to the bathroom. Hide!'

'What's going on!' Serena demanded. 'Why do you look so... different?'

'Just go!' Anne yelled, practically forcing Serena into the room.

She then locked it. Serena could be heard banging and screaming from the other side.

'I guess she doesn't have her wand.' Anne said, softly.

She turned back around, as she saw Sirius and Rodolphus dulling. She decided to glance at Bellatrix, who, to her surprise, was laughing her head off.

'Shouldn't you help?' Anne yelled, pointing her wand at Sirius.

She would have cursed but she was sure she couldn't get to Sirius with Rodolphus in the way.

'YOU BLOODY MORON, STOP DUELLING!' Rodolphus roared, before sending a final curse at Sirius.

He dropped his wand, and Rodolphus snatched it up, angrily.

'You! Deal with your cousin!' Rodolphus snapped at Bellatrix.

He then turned to Anne.

'Leave Serena in there.' Rodolphus said, casually.

Anne shot him a glare, and opened the bathroom door.

Serena scrambled out and looked ready to murder Anne.

'How _dare_ you – '

'ENOUGH!' Rodolphus roared. 'Both of you come with me now!'

Sirius and Bellatrix could still be heard arguing as the three of them left the room. Rodolphus was too angry to say a word to Serena or to Anne.

They met Alexander at the top of the stairs.

'What's going on?' He asked, before pausing.

He looked at Anne for a few moments, before scowling.

'Father, why is she – '

'Because she is! Go get dressed, both of you!' Rodolphus ordered his children.

'Who was that man?' Anne asked, as Alexander and Serena left, reluctantly.

'No one of any importance.' Rodolphus said. 'Come you need to get ready.'

Rodolphus led Anne to a room, but her curiosity would not subside.

'Why was he so angry to see me?' Anne asked.

'He's a madman.' Rodolphus said, simply. 'Here, try on this dress.'

Anne began to undress but Rodolphus's answer still did not satisfy her.

'Why did act as if we were playing a trick on him?' Anne questioned.

'I told you, he's mental.' Rodolphus answered, annoyed. 'Turn around, let me see you.'

Anne twirled in her wrap dress with a plunging neckline. It was a sleeveless halter dress with an open back.

She felt way too exposed but her head was full of questions.

'Why did he say you made me look like Anne?' Anne questioned. 'I _am_ Anne. And why did you change my appearance? I noticed it in the mirror.'

'I didn't change anything.' Rodolphus lied. 'Stop with the questions!'

'Master, what is going on?' Anne asked. 'That man, he looked _so_ tormented!'

'I said stop asking questions!' Rodolphus snapped, and slapped Anne.

Anne's head moved with the force of the blow, but she managed to keep her balance. She gasped as the pain hit her, and clutched her cheek, shocked and hurt.

She refused to meet Rodolphus's eyes.

'Fix yourself up and get downstairs!' Rodolphus said, before abruptly leaving the room.

Anne clamped her hand over her mouth and forced herself not let a single sound escape her lips. She felt hot tears falling down her face.

Then something else happened.

'_Is this how it's always going to work?'_

_Thirteen year old Anne belle Sorelli sat on the floor massaging her wrists and ankles. Red lines were etched all around them. _

'_I see you're finally getting something through that Bloodtraitor brain of yours.' Fifteen year old Rodolphus sneered. _

_Anne looked up, her face blotchy and tear stained. With a cut on her lip, a bruise on her right eyes, she looked ready to have a break down. _

'_Learn to do as you're told and this will not happen again.' Rodolphus said, casually. _

'_Rodolphus...' Anne voice broke. _

'_I mean it, Anne!' Rodolphus bellowed, before striking her. _

Anne gasped and took several deep breaths. She trembled in fear and shook her head. She needed to go downstairs.

Anne spent about 30 minutes fixing herself up. She couldn't seem to get the tears to subside.

'What took you so long?' Rodolphus asked as Anne finally came downstairs.

'I couldn't...' Anne trailed off.

'It matters not.' Rodolphus said. 'We need to go.'

'Where are we going?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus smirked. 'The Potters.'

Rodolphus took Anne by the arm and together, they apparated right into the home of Lily and James Potter.

The first thing Anne noticed upon her arrival was Rodolphus's wife, Bellatrix and that strange man who attacked Rodolphus.

'Finally.' Bellatrix said, annoyed. 'You leave me alone with these traitors.'

'We're here too, Bella.' Regulus reminded her, before frowning. 'So this is Anne?'

Anne briefly took her eyes off Sirius to look at Regulus. She curtsied.

'Bloody hell.'

Anne now turned to a new man.

'Anne, this is James Potter.' Rodolphus introduced. 'And this is his wife and children.'

Anne curtsied once more and couldn't help but notice the glare that James and his wife were sending Rodolphus.

'Nice to see you again, Anne.' James said.

Anne looked to Rodolphus. 'May I speak?'

'Yes.' Sirius interrupted. 'You don't need to do any of that curtsying and permissions asking stuff here. You have our permission for everything.'

Still, Anne looked to Rodolphus.

'Do as they say, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'But don't forget your place.'

'No worries, Master. The sting is still fresh on my face.' Anne replied, quietly.

Rodolphus pretended not to hear her.

'Why don't we get the kids upstairs?' Lily suggested.

Serena smiled and headed over to Arianna. 'Let's go to your room. I brought a surprise for you!'

Serena then urged for Alexander and Harry to come as well. Harry went, but Alexander stood in his place.

'Get upstairs.' Rodolphus ordered.

'Tell me why you did it.' Alexander ordered back.

'Alexander, I think they want you upstairs.' Another voice said.

Anne smiled when she noticed it was Rabastan. So far, he was the only person she knew she liked.

'I want to stay here.' Alexander insisted.

'Whatever questions you got, I'm sure they won't leave your head.' Rabastan said. 'Come now, go upstairs. The grownups have business to discuss.'

'About the whore?' Alexander sneered.

'_Don't_ call her that!' Sirius snapped.

'Were you in love with her too, Uncle Sirius?' Alexander asked. 'She _was_ in your year. I heard they were all in love with that bitch.'

Anne now frowned in confusion. 'You mother?'

Alexander nodded. 'You look just like her now.' Alexander then went upstairs, ignoring the look of fury on his Father's face.

'You made me look like your children's mother?' Anne questioned Rodolphus.

'Shut your mouth.' Rodolphus warned Anne, pulling her close to him.

James hissed in anger. 'Let her go, Lestrange.'

'Or?' Rodolphus questioned, before smugly kissing Anne's lips.

Sirius looked ready to murder him.

'Look, let's all calm down here.' Regulus said. 'Why don't you ladies go to the other room, and us men can work things out?'

'I want to stay with Anne.' Sirius said.

'Me too.' James added.

'As do I.' Rodolphus agreed.

'Some things never change.' Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes. 'You men _still_ pine after her.'

'She's my cousin!' James replied, disgusted.

Anne stared at James, wide eyes. 'Master's former love was your cousin?'

James abruptly shut his mouth as Rodolphus sent him a murderous glare.

'You're right, Regulus.' Rodolphus said, brusquely. 'Us men should go work things out.'

'We're as likely to start another war rather than work things out.' Sirius spat.

'Even so.' Rabastan said. 'We need to get things sorted. Why don't you ladies go to the other room.'

'Anne, here, we can go into the parlour.' Lily said, friendly.

Bellatrix hesitated and looked to her husband. 'Any chance I can stay with the men?'

Rodolphus smirked. 'Some things _do_ never change.'

'If Bella stays here, then I get to go there.' Sirius said, determinedly.

'Oh fine!' Bellatrix snapped, following Lily into the other room.

The men stared at each other in silence, just daring each other to go first.

'So you changed her look again?' Rabastan asked.

Sirius frowned. 'She looked different?'

'Didn't look like Anne at all.' Rabastan said, casually. 'Still a pretty little thing, but you know, not Anne.'

'Blonde doesn't suit her.' Regulus said. 'Her eyes aren't half bad, though.'

'I liked her original eyes better.' James said, stubbornly.

'I liked her the way she was.' Sirius muttered.

'Are we really going to stand here arguing about her looks?' Rodolphus asked, annoyed.

'Right then.' Sirius said, pulling out his wand. 'Shall we get to dulling?'

James rolled his eyes, and grabbed his friend's arm. 'Are you mental?'

'We were told that Anne was _dead_ by them!' Sirius said, pointing accursedly at Rabastan and Regulus.

James narrowed his eyes at both men.

'Don't look at us.' Regulus said, putting his arms up in defence. 'We did as we were ordered.'

'Of course, the root of all evil.' Sirius hissed, staring at Lestrange now.

'I did what I had to.' Rodolphus said. 'Though I did not imagine she would lose her memory.'

'So you filled her head with lies?' James bellowed.

Sirius looked at him, mildly surprised, as he thought he would be first to make an angry outburst.

'What good does telling her the truth do?' Rodolphus defended. 'Why start off with making her hate me?'

'She doesn't seem to like you much anyways.' Regulus pointed out.

Rodolphus glared at him. 'It'll take her time.'

'Face it Lestrange, she didn't like you before and she's not going to like you now.' Sirius said. 'After all, _I _was the one she wanted to marry.'

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. 'She's been in love with me since she was thirteen. She had _my_ children.'

'She chose _my_ side of the war!' Sirius added.

'She killed and tortured with and _for_ me!' Rodolphus argued.

'What the fuck is this?' Rabastan interrupted. 'A game of who Anne was in love with more, cause guys I can assure you, about a dozen more guys can join in on that game.'

Regulus laughed. 'Rabastan and myself included.'

James groaned in disgust.

Sirius stared at Regulus wide-eyed. '_What?_'

Regulus shrugged. 'Just once. Kind of an accident. We were drunk, _very _drunk.'

Rodolphus looked murderous.

'Have you _both_ told me that neither of you slept with her?' He yelled.

'_You_ wanna lecture us about lying?' Rabastan asked. 'Really, brother?'

'Can we get on with this?' James yelled. 'No one here needs to hear who did what with Anne!'

'Why did you do it?' Sirius asked, angrily. 'Why the fuck would you keep her away for SO fucking long? The war was over years ago!'

'My children were still too young.' Rodolphus said, simply.

'Don't even pretend you did this for them!' Sirius hissed. 'You don't think about anyone but yourself! If it wasn't for Bella and the huge number if servants and maids _she_ hired, your children would not even be alive today!'

'Who cares, Sirius.' Regulus said, sighing. 'What's done is done. Rodolphus lied. Anne is alive.'

'We're not going along with this.' James said. 'She is my cousin! I thought she was dead all these years 1i'm not lying to her.'

'You have no choice.' Rodolphus said, deadly serious. 'You seem to have forgotten that _I_ am second in command.'

'That reminds me.' Sirius said, looking at his brother. '_Why_ hasn't anyone killed this maniac yet?'

Regulus shrugged. 'We didn't get lucky in France.'

'Leave it!' Rabastan hissed, as Rodolphus whipped out his want. 'We are going to go nowhere by fighting like this!'

'I want to be able to see her.' Sirius said.

'Me too.' James added.

'Never.' Rodolphus hissed. 'You ought to feel grateful that I'm bringing her here now.'

'James!' Lily interrupted.

James turned and saw his wife smiling brightly at him.

'Lily, we're not done here yet.' James said.

'Oh I know, but I need you to check something out.' Lily said. 'I think there's a boggart down the hall in one of the rooms.'

James looked puzzled. 'Excuse me?'

'Didn't you hear, Potter. She said boggart.' Regulus said, laughing.

'Lily, can't you take care of that?' James asked, confused.

Lily hesitated, then answered softly. 'I can't... James, I j-just...can't.'

'Lily, I'll take care of it.' Sirius offered, giving her a hug. 'It's okay. Where is it?'

'Down the hall, the third room.' Lily answered. 'I have to go back to my guests.'

James sighed as both Sirius and Lily left.

'The Mudblood can't even handle a boggart.' Rodolphus smirked.

'Anne's never been able to handle one.' James said, rolling his eyes. 'Even as a child.'

'I remember.' Rabastan said. 'Rodolphus used to torture her about it.'

As the men kept on talking, Sirius made his way over to the third room.

'Did you want to see me?' Sirius asked, upon entering the room.

He closed the door behind him.

'I... think so.' Anne said, hesitantly.

'You don't have to be afraid of me.' Sirius said. 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

'The young girl, the one Master used to love...did you love her too?' Anne asked.

'We were going to get married.' Sirius informed her.

'Master told me she switched sides... did she... was it for you?' Anne asked.

Sirius nodded. 'Whatever Rodolphus told you... you shouldn't believe any of it. I'd be sentenced to death for speaking against him, but you should know the truth.'

'Did he hurt her?' Anne asked.

'All the time.' Sirius said, sadly. 'In the worst ways imaginable.'

'I keep getting this hallucinations... about a young girl, she looks like Serena, and she has Alexander's eyes.' Anne explained.

'That's her.' Sirius said. 'You get hallucinations?'

'I think they're like... her memories. I can't explain it.' Anne said, sighing hopelessly. 'Master keeps hurting her in them, it's _awful_. All the blood, the screaming, the crying... it's... _he's brutal.'_

'You've heard about the war, right?' Sirius asked.

Anne nodded her head.

'Don't believe anything he tells you. He's the bad guy, Anne. The bad guys won.' Sirius informed her.

'Sirius... why is he lying to me?' Anne asked.

Sirius hesitated. 'Because if you knew the truth, he knows you'll hate him.'

'Why does he care? I'm nothing but a _mistress_.' Anne said, sadly.

Sirius flinched.

'You were _forced_ into being his mistress, Anne.' Sirius told her. 'He was just... _so_ obsessed with you, so in love with you, he forced this life on you.'

Anne paused. 'He loves me?'

Sirius gritted his teeth. 'You don't do this to someone you love, Anne.'

'I should go.' Anne said, quietly. 'Lily and Bella thinks I'm in the washroom.'

'Don't repeat history, Anne.' Sirius told her.

She shrugged. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Sirius clenched his fists. 'He's a bad man. He's done horrible things.'

Anne shrugged. 'He's the only person I have. Besides his brother, he's the only person I even like.'

'What about the kids?' Sirius asked.

'I adore them.' Anne said, casually. 'But they hate me so I don't bother.'

'Don't let him do this to you.' Sirius said, urgently. 'You're in there somewhere, I just know it.'

'What are you talking about?' Anne asked, with a frown.

'I won't let you go, Anne.' Sirius said, determined. 'I won't let him hurt you.'

Anne paused, biting her lip.

'Another thing, in the memories, Master calls her Anne.' Anne said. 'She had the same name as me?'

Sirius just nodded.

Anne left, feeling very confused and Sirius gritted his teeth. He had no choice but to return as well.

'How's the boggart?' Regulus asked, laughing. 'You took an awfully long time.'

Sirius shrugged. 'It's gone. What have we decided?'

* * *

'What'd you think of the Potters?' Rodolphus asked, later that night, in bed.

'Their children were the sweetest people I've ever met.' Anne said, softly. 'Lily was so kind to me as well.'

Rodolphus nodded and smirked. 'Unlike my children and my wife?'

'You're torturing your son by making me look like _her_.' Anne said, quietly. 'You're torturing everyone, including yourself.'

Rodolphus said nothing.

'Is that why you blinded me?' Anne asked. 'So you can make me look like her?'

Still Rodolphus said, nothing.

'Is that why you were able to hit me?' Anne asked. 'Cause you always hit her?'

Rodolphus took a deep breath. 'Who told you that?'

'One of the things I overheard.' Anne shrugged. 'I...I don't mind, Master.'

Rodolphus sat up in bed. 'Don't mind what?'

'If...sometimes, you need me to look like her. You don't have to make me blind.' Anne said, quietly. 'I know you really loved her.'

Rodolphus took another deep breath. 'Why? Why would you do that?'

Anne shrugged. 'I saw the way you all talked about her today. It seemed like...she broke a lot of hearts.'

'She did.' Rodolphus agreed.

'I could see how...a relationship like that could...change someone.' Anne said, hesitantly. 'And it must've been hard...to love again.'

Rodolphus finally looked at Anne.

She bit down on her lip. 'I heard...that...you're in love with me.'

Rodolphus smiled. 'Sweetheart...you've been with me since you were about eleven years old, did you really think I was not in love with you?'

Anne laughed and sat up to kiss Rodolphus.

'I've loved you for years and years.' Rodolphus whispered. 'You don't know what it means to have you back.'

'I can imagine.' Anne whispered.

* * *

When Anne woke upt he following morning, Rodolphus was not there. She frowned and then she noticed the note by her bedside.

_Anne, _

_I have some duties to attend to, as does Bella. _

_We'll be back soon enough, but until then, look after Alexander and Serena. _

_They should be in the playroom. _

_Love, _

_Rodolphus_

Anne sighed and picked her wand off the table. She would be needing it.

'Good morning, children.' Anne said, entering the playroom.

To her surprise, they both looked up at her.

'Why did you change your appearance?' Serena questioned.

'I – '

'Serena, I told you, _she_ didn't do it. Father did.' Alexander interrupted.

'Your father thought I'd look prettier like this.' Anne informed Serena.

'You don't.' Serena said. 'He could never make you look as pretty as my mother.'

Alexander snorted, before bursting out laughing.

'Believe me, little sis, he's trying.' Alexander said.

'Alexander...' Anne said softly. 'I would never try to replace your mother.'

'You look prettier like this.' Alexander said, shrugging his shoulders. 'You look more like...'

He didn't finish the sentence.

Anne knew what he meant.

'I'm going downstairs.' Serena said. 'I haven't had breakfast yet.'

'I'll be down in a second.' Anne told her.

However, Serena couldn't care less and she left.

'You're a whore, just like she was.' Alexander said. 'I'll make you pay, I swear on that.'

'Holding on to this anger...Alexander, it's not going to help you.' Anne said. 'What's done is done. Your father...he did the right eventually, Alexander. He was in love...he was young.'

'But she didn't love him.' Alexander spat. 'She used him, and abandoned _me_.'

Anne thought back to her hallucinations. The young girl, screaming, crying, broken.

'I'm going to check on your sister.' Anne said. 'Alexander just...it'd be best for everyone if you just let this go. She's gone, she's dead. You can't do anything about it anymore.

Anne walked out the door and whispered to herself, 'She's at peace.'

'You done with breakfast?' Anne asked.

'Yes.' Serena answered. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course.' Anne said, smiling.

'I'm not stupid.' Serena said. 'You look more like me now than my mother does.'

Anne paused, not knowing what to say.

'I _know_ that Alexander knows what's going on.' Serena said. 'I just wanted to say that _I_ don't want to know.'

'I don't know who are or what you really look like, but either, I don't like you.' Serena said. 'And Alexander loathes you. I don't know why my father would bring you here.'

'Serena – '

'I _don't_ want to know.' Serena exclaimed. 'I just, I wanted you to know that I'm _not_ stupid.'

'I could never think that either you or Alexander is stupid.' Anne said.

'I don't want you here.' Serena said. 'Can you just leave me alone? I've got maids, I've servants. We've got slaves and house elves. Just go do what you want. Leave my brother and me alone.'

Anne bit down on her lips and sighed. She didn't see the point in arguing with her. It seemed obvious to her that she should not be anywhere near Alexander or Serena right now.

* * *

Anne spent her times reading books and going through spells. Rodolphus had more resources than Anne could even imagine. She enjoyed reading about the different accounts of history that has occurred throughout the years. Slowly, the words were coming back to her.

Anne concluded that she was a bit of a history buff before she lost her memories.

As she was reading a little bit about Salazar Slytherin, the door opened.

'I didn't expect you home so soon, Master.' Anne said not looking up. 'The children are fine, but they didn't want me there them. I'm sorry, but I assure you that they're safe.'

'We are.' Alexander replied.

Anne was caught by surprise, but forced a smile on her face.

She placed her book down.

'Alexander, you know you're not allowed in here.' Anne said, setting her book down. 'Is everything alright? Do you need something?'

'Yes.' Alexander said.

'Is everything okay?' Anne asked, concerned.

Alexander nodded.

'My father taught me well, you know.' Alexander said. 'Do you know what he does for a living?'

'The Dark lord's work.' Anne said, without hesitation.

'Do you know what that is?' Alexander asked, rolling his eyes.

'No, I haven't been told yet.' Anne admitted. 'What is this about?'

'He kills, he tortures...he's a master at it.' Alexander said, smirking.

Anne took a deep breath. 'I'm sure...that whatever he does, it's for the good of...society.'

'You miss my point.' Alexander said. 'I'm my father's son. He taught me well.'

Anne understood at last.

'Alexander...don't do anything you're going to regret.' Anne said, slipping her hand into her pocket.

Alexander pulled out his wand. 'I'll send the first curse before you can even pull your wand out!'

'Listen, you need to calm down. Your father...he won't be happy about this.' Anne said. 'I'm not going to hurt you, it's okay, just...calm down.'

'Give me your wand then.' Alexander said. 'I don't trust you.'

Anne took out her wand and threw it to Alexander.

He caught it with ease. 'Good.'

'Now, let's talk this through.' Anne said.

Alexander laughed. 'No, we're not talking anything through. _No_ one can replace my mother!'

'Alexander, I know this. I'm not trying to – '

'Shut up, you little whore!' Alexander hissed, before firing a curse at her.

Anne dodged it, finally thankful for her training sessions with Rodolphus.

'He's been training you, huh?' Alexander asked. 'Well guess what? He trains me too!'

Alexander sent curse after curse.

Anne was not able to dodge them all.

'Alexander, what do you want?' Anne yelled, before being knocked off her feet.

'I'm my father's son.' Alexander said, raising his wand. 'I can do what he does.'

Anne began to scream in pain as Alexander cursed her.

'_Stop, for the sake of Salazar, stop!' Fifteen year old Anne screamed. _

'_Is that all you can take?' Rodolphus asked, smirking._

'_YES!' Anne screamed. 'God, please don't hurt me anymore.'_

'_It's for your own good.' Rodolphus said, raising his wand again._

'_No, I love you, __**please**__stop.' Anne begged. 'I'll do anything.'_

'_You have to do anything anyways.' Rodolphus said, laughing. 'Stop saying you love me, Anne.'_

'_It doesn't matter if I say it or not. You know it's true.' Anne said, forcing herself to sit up._

_However, she still remained on the floor._

'_Doesn't matter if it is true or not.' Rodolphus snapped. 'You're nothing but my whore.'_

_To prove his point, Rodolphus pinned Anne to the floor and forced himself on her, as she screamed and begged for him to stop. _

Anne snapped out of her hallucination and spat blood from her mouth.

'What's going on here?'

Anne sighed in relief as Alexander stopped cursing her.

She briefly noticed the person standing in the doorway and never thought she'd be so relieved to see him.

Closing her eyes, Anne let herself slip into a state on unconsciousness. She could always figure everything out when she woke up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Poor Anne never gets a break does she? You gotta love Alexander's loyalty for his mother. :D

The Dark Lord's in the next chapter!

- Rosalie L.


	14. Reckless Actions

_I feel the dread of this place overpowering me. I am in fear—in awful fear—and there is no escape for me; I am encompassed about with terrors that I dare not think of. –__**Bram Stoker**__, __Dracula_

_I am grateful that somehow we are made, in the most trying of times, to just block out everything and KEEP GOING, even when you have no idea what to do or how it will all work out. There is such a fine, thin edge between life and death, and I'm also grateful that we're able to forget about that, for the most part, in our day to day lives. – __**Sarah Dessen**_

_In general, lines are there for a reason: for security, for clarity. If you choose to cross the line, you pretty much do so at your own risk. So why is it, that the bigger the line, the greater the temptation to cross it… we can't help ourselves, we see a line we want to cross it. Maybe it's the thrill of trading the familiar for the unfamiliar, a sort of personal dare. Only problem is once you've crossed, it's almost impossible to go back. – Grey's__** Anatomy**_

_To fear is one thing. To let fear grab you by the tail and swing you around is another. – __**Katherine Paterson**_

* * *

Asta Marionette

I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry with the last chapter!

I hope I've redeemed myself with this chapter. :D

You may like it a bit more! I think at least, lol.

Purple Polish

First off, I'm sorry about how your name turned out in my last chapter. I honestly can't figure out why that happened, so you don't mind, I think I'll reply by just calling you "Purple Polish"

Next off... yes, I have a tendency to stop in the worst places... it's not intentional, I swear! I usually just don't like my chapter to exceed a certain number of words.

In regards to Sirius and James's lack of violence, you're right, they don't really have a choice. It's either behave, or well, be killed. And though I realize James and Sirius could NEVER just go along with Rodolphus like this, keep in mind, they have families to worry about.

Don't worry, James and Sirius's lack of violence will be mentioned, and Anne will very much be displeased by it. (So, another little spoiler, I guess).

I hope to get the alternate sequel up as the holidays are coming! I feel inspiration all over again.. probably due the Christmas spirit... or the arrival of a New Year, who knows.

I personally prefer dark stories as well, and I aim to write that way. I find it unique.. but I admit it's very difficult to write and coming up with new things can be a little frustrating. But I promise, I'm planning to make the alternate sequel dark as well! I should get started on it, I've written some of it already... but I've written parts that are going to occue _later_ in the story and not the beginning.. which doesn't really help.

Anyways, I'm rambling. Sorry about that!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Next week should be my last busy week! ...Well, that is, until the holiday are over, then it's exam time. I've hoping to publish a few chapter of this story and put the alternate sequel up! Let's hope for the best. Enjoy this chapter!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'Merlin, you're awake.' Evan said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Anne took a deep breath and forced herself to sit up. 'Yes, sir. Did you think a ten year old could kill me?'

Evan raised an eyebrow at Anne. 'I heard you were meek and coy, not arrogant.'

'I only meant that Alexander would never do such a thing, sir.' Anne said, nonchalantly.

'You haven't asked me who I am.' Evan said. 'I heard your curiosity never left you and yet, here you are, asking no questions.'

'Curiosity gets me into trouble, does it not?' Anne asked. 'I assumed you were going to introduce yourself.'

'I'm Evan Rosier, Bella's cousin.' Evan introduced.

'More relatives.' Anne said, nodding. 'I met her other cousins the other day. The Black Brothers.'

'What'd you think of them?' Evan questioned.

'Has my Master sent you here to question me?' Anne asked, quirking one eyebrow.

'There's the curious girl we all know and love.' Evan smirked.

'Where's Alexander?' Anne asked.

'One would think you would not want to see him.' Evan said. 'After what he did.'

'Master asked me to look after his kids.' Anne explained. 'I need to know they're safe.'

'I assure you, they're safe.' Evan said. 'Though I'm not sure how safe Alexander will be after his father gets home.'

'You're going to get little children in trouble?' Anne asked, before laughing. 'Of course, I should not expect anything less from people like you.'

'People like me?' Evan asked.

'Alexander tells me your jobs are to torture and kill.' Anne informed Evan. 'Is this right?'

'See, I don't know what everyone is talking about.' Evan said, shaking his head. 'Losing your memories seemed to have nothing to your personality. You're the exact same Anne I always knew.'

'I feel so much...pity for those children.' Anne told him. 'What kind of Uncle are you?'

'What kind of mistress are you?' Evan asked, darkly. 'Haven't you been taught not to talk to your superiors like that?'

'You haven't hit me yet.' Anne pointed out.

'I've been told you were obedient enough that no one has laid a hand against you.' Evan said.

'What do you need, Mr. Rosier?' Anne asked, hiding her annoyance. 'Master isn't home right now.'

'Come with me.' Evan said. 'I'm sure Rodolphus would like to see you.'

'I'd rather not, thank you, Sir.' Anne replied. 'I need to stay here with the kids.'

'Like I said, they're well taken care of.' Evan repeated.

'I'm not leaving.' Anne said, stubbornly.

'Did you think I came here for no reason?' Evan snapped. 'Who do you think sent me here? Rodolphus _asked_ me to bring you, now _come_!'

Realizing Evan was losing his patience, Anne stood up.

Evan let out a deep breath. 'Good, take my arm.'

Anne said nothing and just did as she was told. Before she knew it, she felt a queasy sensation in her stomach, before ending up in a Dark, cold room. But before Anne could examine the atmosphere around her, Evan had pulled her rather roughly out of the room and into another.

'What took so long?' Rodolphus snapped.

Anne bowed her head and curtsied.

She noticed that Rodolphus wasn't the only one in the room.

Anne could hear the other Deatheaters murmur. She felt the biggest urge to roll her eyes.

'She had a little incident with Alexander.' Evan explained.

'How surprising.' Rabastan commented.

Rodolphus ignored his brother and looked to his mistress. 'What happened?'

'Nothing Master.' Anne lied.

'Alexander was assaulting her.' Evan told Rodolphus.

Rodolphus continued to stare at Anne. 'Why?'

'No reason, Master.' Anne replied.

'I couldn't get it out of him.' Evan told Rodolphus. 'I was trying to make sure Anne was okay.'

'Why would he do such a thing?' Rodolphus asked, grabbing Anne's arm.

Anne ignored the pain. 'He wanted to be like his daddy.'

Rodolphus slapped Anne. 'Insolent girl!'

'She seems the same to me, Mate.' Dolohov remarked, laughing.

'What happened, huh?' Rodolphus hissed, pulling Anne by the hair. 'Did you hit your head and forget _everything_ I've taught you?'

'Your son must've scarred her perpetually, Rodolphus. Give her a break.' Lucius cut in.

Rodolphus released Anne, shoving her to the ground.

'He's a ten year old boy.' Anne said, suddenly. 'And you've taught him to do such horrid things?'

'What did you do that made him want to do that?' Rodolphus asked. 'My son would never do something _so_ idiotic.'

'It's not what I did!' Anne defended. 'It was what you did!'

'And what did I do?' Rodolphus hissed. 'I wasn't even there!'

'You _killed_ his mother and made your new mistress look like her!' Anne exclaimed. 'Think of what it does to him! Think of what it does to Serena!'

'Crucio!' Rodolphus hissed.

Anne screamed but the curse was lifted just as soon as it had been placed. Anne steadied her breath and frowned when she saw everyone kneeling down.

'Mistress Anne.' Greeted a cold voice.

Anne's breath caught in her throat at she stared into red eyes.

She curtsied. 'Hello, Sir.'

'Do you know who I am?' He asked, his lips curling up into a smile.

Anne nodded. 'I can guess.'

'Guess away.' He replied.

'The Dark Lord.' Anne replied.

'Smart girl.' The Dark Lord smirked. 'Why don't you take a walk with me?'

Rodolphus quickly raised his head. 'My Lord – '

'Worry not, Rodolphus.' Voldemort said, smirking. 'I will not lay a hand on her. I just merely wanted to show her around.'

Rodolphus looked uneasy. 'May I say a few words to her first?'

Voldemort looked to Anne. 'What do you think?'

'If Master wants to speak to me, then I cannot refuse.' Anne said, simply.

Anne walked over to Rodolphus, who pulled her aside.

'Anne, I'm serious, don't anger the Dark Lord.' Rodolphus told her, urgently. 'What I can do to you is nothing compared to what he can do. _He_ won't hesitate to hurt you.'

Anne stared at Rodolphus. He actually looked _worried_.

'I won't do anything.' Anne promised. 'What does he want with me?'

'I don't know.' Rodolphus said, truthfully, before kissing Anne. 'Stay safe.'

Anne didn't respond but went to walk with the Dark Lord. He took her out of the room and Anne noticed that Rodolphus was not the only one looking worried.

'When do you plan on telling him?' The Dark Lord asked.

Anne didn't bother to look surprised. 'Never.'

'You must be full of questions.' The Dark Lord smirked.

'Am I right to assume that _you're_ behind this?' Anne asked.

Voldemort slammed Anne against the wall. 'I'm sure Rodolphus warned you not to offend me.'

'I'm not sure I've done anything to offend you.' Anne said, before adding, 'My Lord.'

Meanwhile, Rodolphus was in another room pacing, feeling very much irritated.

'Would you relax?' Lucius asked. 'Nothing is going to happen.

'What would he want with her?' Rodolphus hissed. 'There's nothing Anne can offer him.

'Perhaps a quick fuck.' Evan suggested.

Rodolphus glared at Evan, who moved out of the way, narrowly missing a curse.

'Mate, calm down.' Dolohov suggested. 'This is Anne we're talking about. She can take care of herself.'

'I highly doubt that.' Rodolphus sneered. 'You saw her just now, even _after_ losing her memory, she's as insolent as ever.'

'I think she's just shaken up.' Lucius commented. 'The last time I saw her, she barely said a word and now all of a sudden, she's shooting her mouth off.'

'I'm going to kill Alexander.' Rodolphus said, though gritted teeth.

'You'll need another heir then.' Evan said, shrugging his shoulders. 'Anyways, Anne seems pretty attached to them.'

Rodolphus took a deep breath. 'She is. I swear she half hates them though.'

'You know what I think?' Rookwood asked, speaking for the first time.

'What?' Rodolphus asked, uncaringly.

'All this lying is getting to your head.' Rookwood said. 'If I was you, I would've just told her the truth and then beat the shit about her if she got mad about everything.'

'I agree with him.' Lucius said. '_This_ isn't any fun.'

'You seem to forget I have Alexander and Serena to worry about.' Rodolphus said, annoyed.

'Beat the shit out of them too.' Rookwood shrugged.

'How are your children still alive?' Rabastan asked.

'Speaking of children, how goes the bastard child?' Rookwood retorted.

Rabastan scowled. 'Fuck off.'

Rodolphus was about to cut in when they heard an agonized female scream. It took Dolohov _and_ Lucius to hold Rodolphus back.

'Do you have a death wish, Lestrange?' Rookwood asked. 'Whatever he's doing, let him do it. Anne will be returned to you.'

'Don't you see, you moron! He's hurting her!' Rodolphus hissed. 'It doesn't matter to him if she's dead!'

'He won't kill her.' Rabastan said, rolling his eyes. 'I'm sure, that as usual, Anne has been running her mouth off.'

Rodolphus managed to shove Lucius and Dolohov off him, but he didn't go after Anne as he wanted to.

Everyone spent the next several minutes in silence, hearing Anne scream every so often.

'You should've just killed her.' Rabastan finally said. 'It's better than this.'

'I'd rather have this Anne than no Anne.' Rodolphus said.

'See, you may as well get a different whore and make her look like Anne.' Dolohov said. 'It's the same thing as you're doing now.'

'We're here to discuss business.' Lucius pointed out. 'Leave Anne be. When the Dark Lord is done, he'll return her.'

Nodding along, the men got down to work. They may rule the wizarding world, but there was _always_ work to do, people to torture, and sadly enough, many more people to kill.

'What about Potter?' Rabastan suggested.

'He's more likely to kill me than help.' Rodolphus said, shaking his head. 'He and Black can't be trusted.'

'Bella, then?' Evan suggested.

Rodolphus glared at Evan. 'Do you want to reconsider that?'

'Bellatrix will be perfect.' Regulus said, coming in. 'Is that Anne?'

'How about we get your wife in on the mission?' Rodolphus hissed.

'My wife isn't a Deatheater.' Regulus answered, rolling his eyes.

'Yes, it's Anne.' Rabastan answered Regulus. 'Rod, I think having Bella may help us.'

'Having me where?' Bellatrix asked, walking in. 'Is that Sorelli?'

'Why the FUCK are you both late?' Rodolphus hissed.

Bellatrix smirked. 'Missed me, husband?'

'We ran into trouble.' Regulus said, casually.

Rodolphus wrapped his arms around Bellatrix. 'The war is long over. We don't need your services anymore.'

Bellatrix kissed Rodolphus. 'My services are very much appreciated by the Dark Lord.'

Dolohov coughed to cover up his laughter.

'I don't want you in the mission, Bella.' Rodolphus said. 'Stay home with the kids.'

'We have people to look after them.' Bellatrix insisted. 'Anyways, that's what your mistress is for. By the way, is that _her_ screaming?'

'You're my wife, Bella.' Rodolphus dismissed. 'Do as I say.'

Bellatrix was about to argue back, when the door opened.

'What happened to her!' Rodolphus snapped.

'The Dark Lord just wanted to have some fun.' The Deatheater replied, smirking. 'Don't worry, she was plenty obedient.'

Rodolphus hissed, ready to curse his fellow Deatheater.

'Well, go on then, leave!' Lucius snapped. 'We have lots work to do.'

The Deatheater scowled but did as he was told.

Rodolphus took the unconscious Anne in his arms.

'Bella, we have things to get done. Take her home.' Rodolphus ordered.

'I have things to do, too.' Bellatrix argued.

'I thought I made in clear you're NOT on this mission.' Rodolphus hissed.

As Bellatrix and Rodolphus argued, the others looked on with amusement.

'Five galleons say Bellatrix will win this one.' Regulus whispered.

'What are we, 15?' Lucius asked, rolling his eyes.

'Ten galleons?' Regulus tried.

'Twenty and you have a deal.' Lucius said, smirking.

Within seconds, Bellatrix fired the first curse against her husband. Lucius moved out of the way as a curse nearly hit him.

'How are they still married?' Regulus asked. 'I'd kill my wife if she _ever_ fired a curse against me.'

Rabastan laughed. 'Please, Bella and Rodolphus have been in love since they were children. They're used to each other.'

Anne began to stir back into consciousness. She opened her eyes and sat up just in time to see Bellatrix slap Rodolphus and scream in his face.

Anne flinched as if she were the one being hit.

Rodolphus looked ready to murder Bellatrix, but just then his eyes fell on Anne.

'You're awake.' He stated.

Anne began to back away.

Bellatrix was smirking behind Rodolphus, as he continued to approach Anne.

'Stay away from me.' Anne exclaimed. 'Your fight's against _her_ not me!'

'Yes, but I would never hurt my wife.' Rodolphus stated.

Anne had backed herself against a wall. She was sore, bruised and her head was spinning. She had already fallen into unconsciousness twice today. She didn't want to make it a third time.

'_Master_, please don't do this.' Anne whispered. 'You lost _her_ through all your abuse. Show me that you've changed.'

Rodolphus smirked and raised his fist.

* * *

Anne jolted awake. Her heart was racing, her body was sweating, and she felt too hot to even function. She threw the covers off herself and removed any extra layers of clothing.

She was burning up, she felt delirious and she screamed until someone came into her room.

'I see you're awake.' Rodolphus commented.

Anne felt so much hate for Rodolphus at this very moment, she wasn't sure that she could keep herself from attacking him.

'Drink this.' Rodolphus said, handing her a potion.

Anne took the calming draught from his hands, and drank it eagerly. She could feel her head clearing and her heartbeat slowing down.

She took deep breaths.

'You're a fucking sadist.' Anne whispered.

Rodolphus didn't hear her.

'I'm entertaining some guests downstairs.' Rodolphus informed Anne. 'Is there anything you need right now?'

'More potions.' Anne answered. 'How can you act like nothing happened?'

'You have a fever.' Rodolphus murmured, feeling's Anne's forehead.

'Yes, I think blood loss and slipping in and out of unconsciousness does that to a person!' Anne snapped.

Rodolphus kissed Anne. 'You can call up the house elf for some potions.'

'Can you even hear me when I talk?' Anne asked, annoyed.

'I have no time to console you, Sweetheart.' Rodolphus said, simply. 'Like I said, I have guests downstairs.'

'I don't care.' Anne huffed. 'Shouldn't I be a higher priority than a bunch of crazy murderers?'

'Don't make this harder on yourself than it has to be, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'This kind of life is easier if you could just go with the flow. You should feel like that I'm not using _you_ as entertainment.'

'How is it that you can treat me like this, but not your wife?' Anne asked.

'Because she's my wife.' Rodolphus answered, simply.

'But you love us _both_. Why is it that we get treated differently?' Anne questioned.

'I love you, but we're not, and we'll never equal.' Rodolphus explained. 'I'll always be better than you. You're just a child.'

'I thought you said you had guests to tend to.' Anne said, her face hardening.

'I'll come see you tonight.' Rodolphus said, kissing Anne one last time. 'My children are in their rooms. I think it's best if you stay here.'

'I wouldn't want to see them anyways.' Anne said, rolling her eyes.

'Here, I got this back from Alexander.' Rodolphus said, giving Anne her wand. 'I assure you, he'll never try to hurt you again.'

'You didn't hurt him, did you?' Anne asked, frowning.

'I had no time.' Rodolphus shrugged. 'I have to go now, Anne.'

Anne didn't bother to say goodbye as Rodolphus left. She resisted the urge to trash her room and destroy everything in sight.

She couldn't do anything about Rodolphus. Nothing and no one could ever change the way he was.

Anne stared at the wand in her hands and brought it towards her lips. He gave it a kiss and jumped to her feet. She groaned and called a house elf.

'I need a potion for the fever.' Anne told the house elf. 'Get me some potions for the pain too.'

Within seconds, all the potions had been brought to her.

'Thank you.' She told the house elf. 'You may leave.'

Anne knew it would take a little while for the pain to go, but she could feel her fever clearing up. She headed to the mirror and took a deep breath as she looked at her reflection. She flicked her wand several times.

No more blonde hair.

No more violet eyes.

Anne dashed out of the room at the rapid speed and climbed up two flights of stairs before knocking on a room.

Alexander stepped outside, and scowled.

'Do you have a death wish?' He snapped.

'Alexander!' Anne exclaimed, in hushed tones. 'Listen, I have no time to explain – '

'I don't want to see you.' Alexander hissed. 'Go away.'

'Alexander, listen to me.' Anne said, placing her hands on his shoulders. 'You know who I am, you must know.'

Alexander hesitated. 'Go away. I don't know what my father is trying to do – '

'Alexander, honey, it's me.' Anne insisted. 'I'm sorry. You have to believe me.'

Alexander struggled to get a response out.

'No. Stop.'

'Please, you have to – '

'No!' Alexander exclaimed. 'I know I shouldn't have...hurt you but... just go okay. It won't happen again, okay?'

'I'm not trying to guilt you.' Anne said, softly.

'It's not...possible.' Alexander said. 'Just go away.'

'Ask me anything.' Anne told him. 'Go on, as me and I can answer you.'

'What house? Full name?' Alexander asked. 'Go on, tell me.'

'My name is Annabelle Sorelli. I'm two years younger than your father, and I was with him in Slytherin.' Anne declared. 'I know Lucius Malfoy is his best friend and his wife is Narcissa Black, who was in _my_ year. She has a son named Draco, who she originally thought was going to be born a girl.'

Alexander paused. 'My father could've told you that.'

'Why?' Anne asked. 'Why would he ever tell me such things?'

'I don't know!' Alexander hissed.

'Please...' Anne pleaded.

'Who are you?' Alexander asked, completely torn. 'What do you _want_?'

Anne couldn't bring herself to answer the question.

They stood there in silence for several moments. Anne knew time was running out, but she couldn't just force everything on her son.

'He killed her.' Alexander said, shaking his head. 'My mom is dead. Father killed her.'

'I don't know what your father did to me.' Anne said. 'But he didn't kill me. I have my memories back, Alexander.'

'This...doesn't make any sense.' Alexander said, shaking his head.

'I don't have much time, Alexander.' Anne said, quickly.

'Are you running away again?' Alexander asked, stoically. 'Are you leaving?'

'Not without you.' Anne declared. 'And not without Serena.'

Alexander didn't know what he was thinking.

'Where are we going?' Alexander asked.

Anne sighed in relief. 'Get your sister. Both of you, come in hooded cloaks. I have to go change. Meet me back here, promise?'

Alexander nodded. 'We're really leaving?'

'Yes. Be quick and don't draw attention.' Anne said, before running back to her room.

She didn't know what she was thinking. All she knew is that this may be her last chance to help her children. Running away the first time was hard enough.

But the second time...

Anne felt tears form in her eyes from even thinking about it. She hastily wiped them away. She had to be strong. She changed her appearance once more, before throwing on a cloak herself. It was one of Rodolphus's. She did not own hooded cloaks anymore.

She ran back upstairs, keeping as quiet as she could manage.

She saw Serena and Alexander both standing there.

'Come with me.' Anne said.

She didn't know what Alexander said to his sister but right now, she had no time to question them.

'How are we getting out?' Alexander asked.

Anne pushed open the window.

'Can you take Serena on a broom?' Anne asked.

'I'm not going on a broom!' Serena exclaimed.

'Yes you are.' Alexander hissed. 'Didn't I say I'm in charge? You _have_ to listen to me.'

Anne finally understood. Of course Serena had to listen to her older _brother_. Of course, she had to listen to the Lestrange _heir. _It's how they were raised.

For once, it worked in Anne's advantage.

'Accio broom!' Anne whispered.

One broom flew over to them, before Anne summoned another.

'Fly to the Apparation point and meet me there.' Anne told Alexander.

'How are _you_ getting there?' Serena asked.

Anne didn't answer and soon Alexander and Serena were off on the broom, flying into the Lestrange gardens. Anne got on the other broom and followed them.

'She can fly?' Serena exclaimed, looking back. 'She's actually good too!'

'Hold on tight, Serena!' Alexander ordered. 'Stop looking back, you'll fall!'

Serena obeyed, her fear of falling overcoming her curiosity. They flew for a few minutes, before reaching the ground.

Anne took a few deep breaths. Serena turned very pale.

'Honey, just breathe.' Anne told her. 'You don't have to worry. We won't be flying anymore.'

'What now?' Alexander asked. 'Do we apparate?'

Anne shook her head. '_I_ can't. You're a Deatheater's son, can you apparate?'

Alexander nodded. 'I can. Serena can't.'

Anne gritted her teeth. A Deatheater's _son_ can apparate but not his daughter.

'Side along.' Anne said, simply. 'Alexander, do you know enough magic to apparate all of us to Muggle London?'

'WHERE?' Serena screeched.

'Shut up!' Alexander whispered. 'Father won't be happy if you interrupt his meeting.

'Why does Father want us to go _there_?' Serena asked, horrified.

Anne hesitated. 'He'll meet us there later. He's going to do some business there.'

She hated lying to Serena.

'I can do it.' Alexander said.

Alexander held both Serena and Anne's arms, before focusing all his concentration on reaching Muggle London. It took a little while, but eventually, he was able to do it.

Anne turned to Alexander as they arrived. 'Are you alright?'

'Just a little tired.' Alexander admitted.

Anne nodded. 'We can't do anymore magic.'

Alexander looked horrified.

'Your father will find us.' Anne whispered to him.

Alexander looked unsure.

'We'll just rest here for a bit.' Anne said.

Serena wrinkled her nose upon seeing all the Muggles. Normally, Alexander would have done the same, but he was too busy trying to save his energy.

When he felt he was fully recovered, he told Anne.

'I'm good now.' Alexander said. 'Now what?'

Anne took a deep breath. 'Stay close to me, but you may not want to see this. Keep your sister safe.'

Alexander frowned and Anne walked off.

He didn't care, he wanted to see what she was doing. After all, he risked everything to follow her. He pulled Serena along with him and followed Anne.

He saw her talking to a well dressed man. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Alexander could tell that his mom was flirting.

He scowled at him.

'What's she doing with the filthy Muggle?' Serena asked.

'I don't know.' Alexander said. 'Come on!'

Alexander followed Anne and the man as they began to move. He frowned as he saw Anne lead him into a rather deserted alleyway.

Alexander was about to call for his mom, but suddenly stopped dead as he saw what she did next.

Serena's eyes widened and she stared in horror.

Alexander froze and couldn't get himself to even utter a word. He knew his father killed and tortured. He knew it's what he did but he's never really witnessed a murder until this very moment.

And to see it come from a woman, made Alexander stop dead.

Until that very moment, he never thought a woman could overpower a man. He never thought that a girl could fight so well, without a wand. He saw blood pouring around the man's body, he heard bones crack and finally, he remained unmoving.

Anne reached into the man's pocket and took his wallet.

When she turned around, she saw Alexander and Serena and she immediately felt crestfallen.

Her hands were covered in blood, and she very roughly wiped them on her black robes, before walking to her children.

'I'm sorry.' She told them.

Alexander shook his head. 'You did what you had to.'

Serena chose to say nothing.

Anne took them to an atm machine, and emptied out the man's bank account.

'All that for paper?' Alexander asked, frowning.

'It's Muggle money.' Anne told him. 'We need it to live.'

From then on, they all travelled through Muggle transportations, using only trains and busses. Anne didn't exactly know where she was taking them, but they travelled for hours. She was positive they were no longer in London.

It was getting dark outside. Anne had them running around with her, going from one place to another, catches different buses and trains.

Anne was used to running. She had spent a significant amount of her life doing so.

Her children, however, were used to living in luxury.

At one point, while at a bus station, Serena just flopped to the floor, not caring how dirty it was.

'Serena, get up.' Alexander said.

But he too, was exhausted. He couldn't even manage to yell.

He sat beside Serena on the cold, dirty floor.

Anne knelt down. 'Are you tired?'

'No.' Alexander lied. 'I'm fine.'

'I'm not!' Serena exclaimed, ready to burst into tears. 'I'm cold, I'm hungry, and I'm dirty. I'm so tired, my feet are killing me, and even my _head_ is killing me. I hate Muggles, I hate this!'

Anne tried to calm her daughter down. As soon as Anne's hand made contact with Serena's shoulder, however, she began to scream in rage.

'You filthy Halfblood! Don't touch me!' Serena screamed.

Alexander looked ready to start screaming himself, but Anne just shook his head at him.

'Come, we'll find a place to stay.' Anne said.

'Don't we have to keep going?' Alexander asked. 'We can't stop.'

Anne smiled at him. 'I need to guys safe and healthy. That's my first priority.'

Serena pouted, not wanting to get up.

Alexander sighed. 'Come on Sis, just a little longer.'

Serena and Alexander forced themselves to keep moving. They got onto another bus until _finally_ Anne said she spotted somewhere they could stay.

'Where are we?' Alexander asked, as they walked in.

'It's like an Inn.' Anne told him.

Anne went to speak to the man in the front. She took of her hood and handed him some money.

'Come, let's go.' Anne said.

She led her kids into a rather spacious and elegant room.

'Thank you, Salazar!' Serena exclaimed, flopping to the first bed she saw.

'I'm going to get you guys some food.' Anne said. 'I'll be back.'

Serena forced herself off the bed and headed to the washroom. Alexander followed her.

'What are you doing?' He asked.

'Taking a shower.' Serena said. 'I don't even care if no one's here to wash me. I just want to be clean!'

Alexander stayed in the washroom with his sister, not trusting her to be alone.

'Aren't you going to shower?' Serena asked, pulling out her wand, when she was done.

Alexander charged at her.

'Stop! You're dirty!' Serena squealed.

'You can't use magic!' Alexander told her.

'I'm wet!' Serena exclaimed.

'You dry up by yourself.' Alexander replied.

'I hate you. And I hate this!' Serena yelled, wrapping a towel around herself.

Anne returned suddenly and sighed as she entered. She could hear her children screaming.

'I've got food.' Anne said. 'And clothes.'

'Good!' Serena said, gesturing to her towel.

Anne passed her some clothes. 'Get dressed and we can eat.'

'I'm going to get cleaned up first.' Alexander said, walking into the washroom and slamming the door behind him.

Anne sighed and her battle to get Serena to eat Muggle food began.

* * *

'Finally.' Serena scoffed, as Alexander came out, clean and wearing fresh clothes.

Anne smiled at him. 'Feeling better?'

'Just hungry.' He told her.

'I left food for you.' Anne said. 'I've got some things I need to do now.'

'What are we supposed to do?' Serena asked, annoyed. 'I'm bored. There aren't any toys here.'

'You've got a television.' Anne said. 'Watch it.'

'A what?' Serena asked.

Anne turned on the TV.

'It's like photos but it tells a story.' Anne said.

'Is this a Muggle thing?' Serena asked.

Anne shrugged. 'I have no idea.'

Anne left the room and proceeded to head for the washroom. She sighed and closed the door behind her, only to have it open a few seconds later. By then, she had changed her appearance back to normal.

'Aren't you hungry?' Anne asked.

'I just wanted to know if I can stay here with you.' Alexander said, casually.

Anne smiled at him. 'If you like, I wouldn't mind.'

'The box thing, it is a Muggle thing, isn't it?' Alexander asked.

Anne nodded. 'I had enough trouble getting Serena to eat the food.'

'I think I'm going to stay with Serena after all.' Alexander said.

'Okay, Sweetheart. Just make sure you eat.' Anne said. 'I'll be outside in a few hours, after I'm done.'

'You should know... I _hate_ Muggles.' Alexander informed her.

Anne bit down on her lip but she didn't say anything. Alexander could not help it, it's how he was raised.

Coming to the conclusion that Anne was not going to reply, Alexander slipped out of the bathroom and went to go watch television with Serena.

Since she was so exhausted however, it did not take long unti Serena fell asleep. By that time, Alexander had finished eating that rather delicious, though he would never admit it, Muggle food. He looked at his sister for a few moments before sighing. He grabbed for her wand, which was lying on her bedside and got up.

Alexander reappeared in the washroom in time to see Anne taking a towel off his head.

'Serena's asleep.' Alexander told her.

Anne jumped slightly but smiled as she saw her son.

'You should get some rest too. I can't imagine how exhausted you must be.' Anne said.

Alexander shrugged.

'How'd you do that?' Alexander asked, pointing to Anne's now black hair.

'This is how Muggle change their hair colour.' Anne said. 'You basically apply something on your hair and wait for a bit.'

'I like the way you _actually_ look.' Alexander commented. 'Can't you stay like that?'

'Your father's going to be coming after me soon enough.' Anne explained to him. 'I need to change how I look.'

To furthermore prove her point, Anne took a pair of scissors in her hand and began to chop off her long hair.

'Good luck with Serena.' Alexander said, smiling for the first time in hours.

Anne laughed. 'I think I may need your help with that.'

'Here, I have these.' Alexander said, placing two wands on the counter of the sink. 'You can't trust us not to do magic. We're too used to it.'

Anne took the wands and put it into her pocket.

'Thank you, Alexander.' Anne said, softly. 'I could not have done it without you.'

Anne placed the scissors down and for the first times in years, went over to hug and hold her son.

'You're so grown up now. I missed everything.' Anne whispered.

Alexander did not hug her back but he did not push her away.

'Will you change my hair too?' Alexander asked.

Anne nodded and applied the Muggle hair colour to her son's hair. She also made sure to trim his hair as short as possible. Alexander gritted his teeth and went along with everything.

'How long do we wait?' He asked.

'A little while.' Anne told him.

'So, my father's been lying?' Alexander asked.

'You sound surprised.' Anne stated.

'You hate him.' Alexander stated back.

'Yes.' Anne confirmed. 'After everything he's done...'

She trailed off. She wasn't about to discuss her rather torturous life with her young son.

'Alexander, Sweetheart, sooner or later, you'll come to know everything.' Anne said, quietly. 'But for now, just hold on to your innocence. Try to believe the best. Don't think about the lies and betrayals.'

'Is that what you do?' Alexander asked. 'Not think about the lies and betrayal?'

Anne couldn't answer that without sounding like a hypocrite.

'Haven't you got any family?' Alexander asked.

Anne looked at him for a few seconds. 'James Potter is my cousin, but more like a brother to me.'

This news surprised Alexander. 'So...he's my uncle?'

'Yes and his children are you cousins' Anne told him. 'He's the only family I have left. Everyone else was killed.'

'In the war?' Alexander questioned.

Anne smiled at him. 'You definitely take after me. All that question asking...'

'But you don't want to answer them.' Alexander said, bluntly.

'You're too young.' Anne said, shaking her head.

She turned towards the mirror and began to ruffle her hair, messing it up a little bit.

'You left me and yet I _still_ came with you. I think I deserve answers.' Alexander said, forcefully.

'Alexander, I'm your mom, I don't want – '

'Bellatrix is my mother!' Alexander snapped. 'You were _always_ nothing but my father's whore!'

Anne stared at Alexander's reflection in the mirror, but did not turn to face him.

'If you believed that, then you wouldn't have come with me.' Anne said, hiding her hurt.

'I'm going to bed.' Alexander said, through gritted teeth. 'I've had enough for one day.'

Anne nodded her head, it was getting _really_ late anyways.

'Just wash your hair, Sweetheart.' She said, leaving the room. 'Goodnight Alexander.'

'Goodnight Anne.' Alexander replied.

Anne proceeded to head to the other room and decided to check on her daughter. Serena was sleeping peacefully and Anne couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

She had no idea what to do at this point. She knew that contacting James and Sirius was too risky, she knew that by tomorrow, _everyone_ would be looking for her, both in the wizarding and in the Muggle world.

She knew Serena would do whatever her brother says but if Alexander suddenly changed his mind, then it was all over for Anne. She had to put all her faith into her ten year old son, the same son who doesn't even consider her his mother.

Anne continued to stare at her daughter. She only got to hold Serena and hold her for a few minutes after she was born. Anne gave up nearly a decade of her life, _just_ so her children can remain living but she couldn't tell her children that.

After all, how do you tell your children that their own father was willing to kill them? Anne knew nothing good could from it.

Anne took a deep breath. By now, Rodolphus definitely knew that they were all gone.

Anne waited until Alexander came out, with his fresh new hair. He didn't say anything to Anne as he came out and merely flopped onto the closest to Serena.

Anne didn't bother to go to sleep. She knew sleep wouldn't come to her.

Anyways, she was much too afraid that if she closed her eyes, she may just wake up and find her children gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think I should let everyone know this. You probably shouldn't get your hopes too high about Anne's escape with her children. This is a world _ruled_ by Deatheaters and escaping was a bit of a reckless move on Anne's part. As you read, she merely acted without thinking and Alexander seemed to do the same thing. But I apologize just in case any of you felt extreme happiness knowing that Anne escaped once more! So I guess this Author's note is a bit of a spoiler.

- Rosalie L.


	15. Careless

_I've arrived at this outermost edge of my life by my own actions. Where I am is thoroughly unacceptable. Therefore, I must stop doing what I've been doing. – __**Alice Koller**__, __An Unknown Woman_

_Common sense is the collection of prejudices acquired by age eighteen. – __**Albert Einstein**_

_The more things change, the more they remain... insane. – __**Michael Fry and T. Lewis**__, __Over the Hedge_

_History is indeed little more than the register of the crimes, follies and misfortunes of mankind. – _

_**Edward Gibbon**_

_**

* * *

**_

Purple Polish

Awww, I'm sorry. I know the chapter was a bit...or you know, very confusing. I do plan on explaining it all as the chapter progresses but I CAN answer some, if not most of your questions here. Concerning her memories, Voldemort gave it back to her, I'll explain it in a later chapter. Don't worry, It's part of the plot! But yes, Voldemort did torture Anne for while. I'll explain why he did that later in the story as well.

As for why Rodolphus tortured Anne, well, here's the thing, Anne got her memory back when Alexander tortured her. (I'll explain later). So in the chapter, all the guys kept stating that Rodolphus's mistress is the still the same old person that Anne used to be. She acted like Anne, talked like her, etc. Naturally, Rodolphus noticed this as well. Nobody knew Anne got her memory back, obviously, but it still annoyed Rodolphus. He was always reluctant to hurt his new and approved mistress but since she started acting like her old self, added with the fact that his wife was pissing his off, he decided to attack Anne. It's what he's used to, plus, he feels he can't ever harm Bellatrix.

Now, about Alexander. He's ten years old and just found out his mom is alive... and that was only a few months after finding out Bellatrix wasn't his mom. He was neglected as a kid, and furthermore found out his mother abandoned him. He's just confused. He doesn't know how to act or what to feel. On the one hand, Anne is a traitor, and a woman who abandoned him. But on the other hand, she's still his mother and he's deeply affected by the fact that his father's in love with her. Alexander idolizes his father, he wants to be just like him. He feels an attachment towards his mom that he can't explain, and reasons that since his father loves her, then it's okay for him to do it too. Of course, he's having trouble letting go of the fact that Anne "left him."

As for their escape, well, that really was Anne's careless mistake. More on that in the next chapter! I apologize for all the confusion! I was planning to clarify everything eventually. And I'm sorry if the plot suddenly jumped, I'll try to take it slower. Thanks for the review!

Asta Marionette

Yes, the Dark gave them back to her. I'll say why later in the story :D But I'm glad you got that!

Yes, Poor Anne. Roddy will not be pleased, not at all.

* * *

'When is my father coming?' Serena asked.

'He's been delayed.' Anne lied. 'He'll be here as soon as he can.'

Anne refused to look at her daughter and instead rummaged through a bag, looking to see how much money she had left.

'What about my mother?' Serena asked.

Before Anne could think of another lie, Alexander interrupted.

'Serena, shut up already.' Alexander snapped.

'Alexander, be nice. She's just misses her parents.' Anne said, with a frown.

Lately, she noticed that all her kids do is fight. She couldn't really understand it. She knew it was normal for siblings to fight, after all, she and James also had their share of arguments.

But it wasn't like Serena and Alexander.

'So do I but it's too late that now, isn't it?' Alexander asked, harshly.

'I'm going to go take a shower.' Serena said, getting up from the table. 'Thanks for the awful Muggle food.'

'It's not so awful, is it?' Anne asked, giving Serena a small smile.

Serena almost returned the smile. However, she changed her mind and walked into the washroom instead.

Anne sighed. She still hadn't made _any_ progress with Serena.

And with Alexander, well, he played hot and cold.

So much like his father.

'You miss your father?' Anne asked Alexander.

'He may have lied to me about you, but you're the traitor.' Alexander said, viciously. 'I haven't forgotten that. _You're_ the one who left, you're the one who betrayed him, and you were the wrong one.'

'He did take care of me, you know.' Anne suddenly said.

'What?' Alexander asked.

'He took care of me. He didn't have guardianship over me when I was eleven, but when I was thirteen and onwards, he took it upon himself to take care of me.' Anne explained. 'He taught me to fight, to duel, to train, to be become strong and resilient.'

'And you betrayed him.' Alexander added.

Anne gave him a small smile.

'I don't deny that I betrayed your father, Alexander.' Anne told him. 'I don't regret it one bit.'

'You fucking whore!' Alexander yelled. 'HE LOVED YOU!'

Alexander began to scream in rage.

'HE DOESN'T LOVE ANYONE, BUT HE LOVED YOU! HE WOULDN'T EVEN _SEE_ SERENA AND ME FOR THE FIRST FEW YEARS OF OUR LIVES. HE DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! AND YOU BETRAYED HIM! AND YOU ABANONED US!' Alexander roared, turning red.

'Did you know he never said he loved me until _after_ I left?' Anne asked.

Alexander paused, still very angry.

'So he loved me what? Less than a year?' Anne asked. 'I fell in love with him when I was _thirteen_ years old, Alexander. _After_ he killed my parents, _after_ he tricked and manipulated me and forced me to – '

Anne stopped talking. Alexander was still very young and he was her _son_. She couldn't tell him.

'He killed your parents?' Alexander asked, in an entirely different tone. 'Why?'

Anne looked at Alexander with pity. He truly didn't know what kind of man his father was.

'So I could be his mistress.' Anne whispered, bitterly.

'But you can't.' Alexander said. 'All that was made up! You _can't_ be his mistress because you're a Pureblood.'

Anne laughed. 'That didn't matter to him. Your father wasted all his favours with the Dark Lord to possess me.'

'_Why?'_ Alexander yelled. 'That's not true! My father fought _for_ the Purebloods!'

'Your father fought for himself, Alexander!' Anne exclaimed. 'Second in command? You don't become second in command of the _world_, next to the Dark Lord, by being completely selfless!'

'You're lying! If he really killed your parents, then why would you even associate yourself with him?' Alexander asked, gritting his teeth.

'I didn't know!' Anne insisted. 'He _lied_ to me. Everyone lied to me!'

'No, _you're_ lying now!' Alexander hissed. 'You played him. You played all of them! I've heard stories about you! They were _all_ in love with you! They all loved you!'

'Do you know what love is equivalent to when you're a teenage boy?' Anne asked.

Alexander frowned in confusion.

'That's enough.' Anne said, shaking her head. 'Stay here. I'm going to get some more things for you and Serena.'

'Mom, don't go!' Alexander called out.

Anne stopped dead.

'What did you call me?' She asked, in disbelief.

Alexander hesitated. He was very torn.

'Just tell me why you left me.' Alexander said, almost inaudibly. 'If what you're telling me is truth, but I _suppose_ I could understand why you left him...but...'

Alexander took a deep breath.

'Didn't you love me enough to stay?' Alexander finished.

'I didn't leave _you_, Alexander.' Anne said, forcing herself to smile. 'And I love you, still.'

* * *

'Where'd _she_ go?' Serena asked, coming out with her damp, wet hair.

Alexander looked at her and shrugged. 'She said she was getting some things.'

'Are you going to tell me what's going on?' Serena asked, sitting down beside her brother.

Alexander didn't answer her. He was wondering what was going to happen next. Were they going to spend their entries lives running? Living in hotels, changing their appearances? He wondered what he would tell Serena. Sooner or later, she's going to realize that her father wasn't coming.

What then?

He didn't even know what he was supposed to do about his mother. He hated her and yet, he couldn't the weird loyalty he felt towards her. He followed he this far, after all.

'You've changed so much.' Serena said, suddenly.

'People change, Serena.' Alexander said, rolling his eyes.

'You know Alexander, you were all I had in the world.' Serena told him. 'And _you_ let me down.'

'I'm going to take a shower.' Alexander declared, getting up.

Serena glared at him but he didn't even notice. He walked into the washroom, slamming the door behind him.

'If Father won't come for me, then I'll go find him!' Serena said, to herself.

She couldn't stand being cooped up in the hotel room all day. She _hated_ the secret conversation she knew Anne had with her brother.

She knew something was going on and if nobody was going to tell her, then she'd find out for herself.

She left the room, without a second thought.

The hotel was busy, there were people with luggage, people with kids, people eating and people complaining. Serena wrinkled her many _Muggles._

Serena walked around the hotel, looking for someone she could talk to. Finally, she walked into the restaurant of the hotel. She looked towards the bar and grinned only when she saw someone holding a cage with an owl inside.

She promptly walked towards the man.

'Excuse me, Sir?' Serena said, catching his attention.

The man looked down at her. 'Why hello there, Miss. You look familiar, have we met?'

Serena shook her head. 'No, we haven't met but you probably know me anyways. I need some help.'

'I'll be happy to do what I can. What do you need?' The man asked.

Serena smirked. 'I'm looking for my father. I'm _sure_ you know him.'

The man frowned at her. 'Well, who's your father?'

'Rodolphus Lestrange.' Serena declared, haughtily.

The man took a deep breath. 'Yes. He's looking for you. Is your brother here as well?'

'Taking a shower.' Serena said. 'So he's looking for me?'

'All three of you.' The man answered, giving Serena the Daily Prophet. 'He has been for some time now.

Serena took a good and long look at the prophet.

'Kidnap?' Serena exclaimed. 'That can't be possible.'

'I'm afraid it is.' The man said, taking back the paper. 'The only thing is, they don't know how she could've escaped. She shouldn't be able to apparate.'

'I should go back before anyone knows I'm missing.' Serena said. 'Have my father here at once! I swear if he finds out you didn't me help me, he kill you and your entire family!

Serena left quickly, not bothering to see what kind of affect her threat had on the stranger.

Serena stalled for a bit right outside her door.

Alexander had gone along with the whole thing, so she didn't know how it could possibly be a kidnapping. He had apparated Anne with him.

Serena couldn't get herself to open the door. She really didn't understand what was going on.

'Serena!' Anne exclaimed.

Serena turned around quickly.

'What are you doing out here? You shouldn't be out!' Anne said, frantically. 'Where's your bother?'

'In the shower...' Serena said, quietly.

'Why'd you leave?' Anne exclaimed once more.

Serena did her utmost best not to look shocked. She was surprised by how concerned and frightened Anne looked.

Putting on the most innocent face she could muster, Serena replied. 'I was just hungry...'

She pouted and put on a false expression of shame.

Anne sighed and her features softened.

'Sweetie, I have some food for you.' Anne replied. 'But you have to promise me you won't leave with me or your brother ever again.'

'I promise.' Serena said, softly.

'Let's go inside before your brother notices you're gone.' Anne suggested. 'I can't imagine what sort of fir he'd have.'

Serena couldn't help but laugh at this.

The two of them headed inside and Anne immediately began to prepare them some food.

'What's this?' Serena asked, rummaging through Anne's things.

'I thought I'd get you some toys and dolls.' Anne said. 'You shouldn't be watching TV all day.'

'You got me toys?' Serena asked, taking out a particularly pretty doll.

'Of course.' Anne replied. 'I can get you anything you like. I know you must not like being stuck here all day. Things will change soon enough.'

Serena down on her bottom lip. 'Why does it matter to you?'

'It's my job to take care of you and your brother.' Anne answered, nonchalantly.

Serena remained silent as Anne continued to cook. Alexander came out very soon and just like Serena, he got excited over the toys.

'Anne?' Alexander called.

'Yes?' Anne asked, bringing over a plate of food.

Alexander grinned. 'Thanks. Can you do us a favour?'

'Sure what is it?' Anne asked, picking up a doll.

Serena began to smile brightly as Anne began to play with her. Bellatrix had never played with her. No one ever really did.

'They toys are great, but can you tell us a story?' Alexander asked. 'About the war. It doesn't have to be about Father. It can be about you or aunt Cissa or anyone.'

Serena frowned. She had thought that Anne was young enough that she didn't really know much about the war.

Anne smiled at her son.

'Would you like to hear a story, Serena?' Anne asked.

'Yes, tell us!' Serena exclaimed, gleefully.

Her curiosity concerning the war had never ceased. She was sure she heard all her father's stories. She was hoping that today, she might be able to get her hands on some new information.

'Well, I'm not so sure about the war, but I can tell you stories about your father.' Anne said, smiling.

'Tell us!' Alexander demanded.

'I know it's hard for you to imagine now, but when your father and Lucius were growing up, well, they were just like any other teenager.' Anne began to say. 'Their biggest worry was winning the Quidditch Cup.'

Alexander grinned. 'I can't imagine that. Father doesn't play Quidditch with me.'

'I'll play with you.' Anne said, before looking to Serena. 'I can teach you too.'

Serena sorted at the idea, after all, girls don't play Quidditch.

'Your father used to be a chaser. He and Lucius were both tremendous.' Anne said, smiling. 'Any girl would've died to get close to them.'

Alexander and Serena couldn't help but smile.

'Was Father always so serious?' Serena asked. 'Like he is now?'

Anne shook her head and laughed. 'Lucius and Rodolphus would spend _so_ many days just playing Quidditch, going swimming, sleeping in, and partying all night. They danced and drank, and laughed and Merlin, they were always the centre of attention.'

Serena shook her head. 'I don't believe you. They're so serious now!'

Anne shrugged. 'Well, they're married now. They're parents now. They're..._war heroes_ now.'

'Father said he was fifteen when he got the mark.' Alexander informed her.

'He was and so was Lucius.' Anne said, with a bitter smile. 'Best times of their lives, I'm guessing. They had the whole world at their disposal. They weren't part of the war yet, not really. They were just clearing their paths. They'd go out and go Muggle hunting and torturing – '

'Serves those Muggles right!' Serena said. 'I can't imagine a world where I'd have to hide being a witch! That's preposterous!'

Alexander nodded his head. 'What gives them that right? Honestly... burning people cause they can do magic!'

'Same thing as torturing people who can't do magic, isn't it?' Anne asked.

'No.' Serena argued. 'We're better than them.'

'Why?' Anne asked. 'They're scared of witches and wizards. Burning them wasn't right, but all we did was prove that they do have a reason to fear us.'

'Fear is good.' Alexander said. 'If you can make people fear you, well, that's the best thing you can do.'

'What about respect? Loyalty? Bravery? Love?' Anne asked.

'Father's brave and he loves you.' Alexander said. 'But you're not loyal to him and you don't respect him.'

'Once upon a time, I was loyal.' Anne said. 'I loved him very much.'

'What made you stop?' Serena asked. 'I can't imagine anyone not loving my Father. Everyone thinks he's amazing. He did so much! He helped win the war!'

'He's a married man, Serena.' Anne said, shrugging. 'I wanted to get married, I wanted a job, I wanted my freedom and I wanted my family. What would you do if someone, one day, told you that you couldn't do all that, Serena?'

'Well, why couldn't you? You're a Halfblood. That's not _so_ bad.' Serena forced out.

'You're father's a_ powerful_ Pureblood though. The greatest, most influential Pureblood out there, in fact.' Anne stated, sadly. 'He made me his mistress as soon as he found out I was engaged.'

Alexander clenched his teeth.

Anne knew why.

Alexander knew she wasn't a Halfblood.

'Who were you engaged to?' Serena asked, casually.

Anne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Sirius.'

'What!' Serena exclaimed.

Alexander jumped to his feet. '_Uncle_ Sirius?'

However, this suddenly became too much for Anne.

'I'm going to go take a shower. You two keep playing.' Anne said, abruptly.

She practically ran to the washroom and closed the behind her.

'I can't...' Serena trailed off.

'No wonder nobody tells us anything.' Alexander murmured. 'Uncle Sirius, _really?'_

Serena shook her head. 'Alexander, what is going on? Who _is_ she?'

As Serena and Alexander continued their discussion, Anne washed her face. She wanted to scream and cry. She couldn't even reach Sirius or James.

She didn't even know how.

How could she get to them without getting caught?

The last time she _really_ saw Sirius was right before she went on the run the first time. Her regret was hitting her. She never should've gone on the run without him. They never should have parted.

She, Sirius and Alexander should've stayed together. Maybe things could've been different.

Anne threw her robes to the ground. She was feeling far too hot. She stripped down until she was in a pair of pink short shorts and a black tank top.

She sank to the floor of the bathroom and buried her face in her hands.

She didn't know what she was supposed to do with two children who don't even know her. Two Pureblood fanatic children who really cannot understand how corrupt their father is.

How could she teach them everything their father didn't? How would it even work? This wasn't _her_ world anymore. It was a dark world. Anne was reminded of this whenever she went outside to get supplies. It wasn't safe anymore. Unless you were amongst the high society and elite group of Purebloods, you weren't safe.

She's on the run who two Lestrange children. They were barely even _her_ children anymore.

Right now, she would be a most wanted person in the entire world.

Anne couldn't believe this. How could one _man_ control the whole world? Since when did everyone stop fighting?

Why would they stop fighting? Anne couldn't even comprehend how this world was even possible.

Anne sniffed and wiped her face, unaware that she had started crying.

She really wished she had thought things through. She wished she played dumb for a few weeks and gotten all the information she would. Perhaps she could've gotten in contact with James.

James, her sweet brother, he would've helped her.

Anne closed her eyes.

She wondered how James and Lily got caught. She wondered how they were still alive, how they were able to stay married and have children.

Anne suddenly frowned.

She wondered if Sirius got married.

Anne began to cry all over again at that very thought. She was supposed to marry Sirius. She stills remembers how he proposed. To Anne, it had happened not so long ago.

But in reality, it occurred over a _decade_ ago.

Everything that was fresh in her mind happened almost a decade ago.

Anne kept herself locked in the washroom until she heard some commotion outside. Without thinking, Anne barged out the door, wand ready.

She blocked a curse as soon as she stepped outside.

'NO!' Anne screamed, in horror.

She made sure not to hurt them, but Anne sent Serena and Alexander flying back, behind her.

'What're you guys doing? FIGHT HER!' Regulus yelled.

Anne conjured up a huge shield and men began to shoot spells at Regulus and his men. Serena and Alexander, meanwhile, picked themselves off the floor, surprised and frightened.

'Give up mistress!' Regulus yelled.

'Where's our wands?' Alexander asked, watching spells shoot across the room.

'In the drawer to your left!' Anne yelled, sending spells and conjuring shields.

Regulus watched in horror and disbelief as Alexander got his wand and began to help Anne.

Serena was just as horrified and began to scream.

'Alexander, what are you doing!' Serena yelled. 'Uncle Reggie, HELP US!'

'Shut up, Serena!' Alexander yelled, pushing her to the floor.

'Expelliarmus!' One of the men shouted, as Alexander was momentarily distracted.

Alexander's wand flew out.

'Shit!' He swore.

'Stay behind me!' Anne yelled, blocking and sending curses.

'YOU IMBECILES!' Regulus roared.

Serena pushed at Alexander and tried to get back up.

'NO!' Alexander yelled, grabbing Serena.

'LET ME GO! UNCLE REGULUS, HELP ME!' Serena screamed at the top of her lungs.

'CRUCIO!' Regulus yelled.

Anne moved out of the way, just in time.

'Alexander, run!' Anne instructed. 'Take your sister and _run_!'

'SHE HAS HER MEMORY BACK!' Serena yelled, without thinking, as Alexander pulled at her to come run with him.

Immediately, everyone froze in horror.

'Men, use full force. She was trained was trained by Rodolphus.' Regulus instructed calmly.

Anne immediately paled.

Someone yelled a curse and she was sent back.

'Serena, come!'

'NO!' Anne screamed, as someone grabbed her daughter.

Serena was screaming hysterically for her brother to come as well. The man who had grabbed her pulled her out of the room.

Anne began to curse her head off and grabbed a tight hold of Alexander before anyone could get to him.

'Don't you dare curse me!' Anne screamed. 'You curse any one of us and I'll rip your guts out!'

Anne conjured a shield around herself and her son. She wouldn't shoot spells right now. She needed to keep her son safe. She already lost her daughter in a matter of minutes.

'Take the girl home.' Regulus instructed the men.

Everyone's wands were raised, but no one dared to fire a curse.

'Can you run?' Anne whispered.

'What about you?' Alexander asked.

'I want _you_ safe.' Anne insisted.

'You helped her escape, Alexander?' Regulus sneered. 'You act as if the Bloodtraitor raised you instead of your father.'

Alexander stiffened but said nothing.

'Have you no idea what grief your father is going through? Losing his daughter and his heir to some whore!' Regulus snapped. 'But here _you_ are helping _her_.'

'_Leave him alone, Regulus!' _Anne said, slowly. 'Leave us alone! LEAVE!'

Regulus pointed his wand straight at them.

'I have no quarrels with punishing traitors.' Regulus said, stoically. 'Men raise your wands.'

'Alexander run!' Anne yelled, before directing him away from her.

She began to fight once more. She knew she couldn't defeat them, not _all_ of them at once. She just needed to create a big enough distraction so her son could escape.

Alexander knew he should've run but he couldn't take his eyes off the battle. He didn't realize how strong his mother was, how powerful, talented and gifted.

He lost all sense when he saw Regulus send a curse that resulted in Anne falling to the ground.

'MOM, NO!' Alexander yelled, running forwards.

'Grab him!' Regulus yelled, as he pinned Anne down.

Anne was screaming, not for herself, but for her son. Regulus snatched her wand away with ease.

'Let him go! Let him go!' Anne yelled. 'Don't you dare touch him!'

It was futile. Alexander stood wandless and defenceless. The men had him cornered within seconds and grabbed onto him, restraining him. He tried pulling away, but at the same time, he was distracted by his uncle and his mom.

Regulus pulled Anne up. 'Fucking bitch! Do you know what you've done?'

Alexander screamed in anger as Regulus slapped Anne. He tried even hard to get the men off him.

His _father's_ men.

Regulus pushed Anne against the wall, leaving barely any room between them.

'Nice clothes.' He smirked, moving closer.

He placed his hands on her waist, her hips, and then her thighs. He took his time, letting his hands run slowly down her body.

'Get him out.' Anne whispered urgently, as Regulus continued to shove her against the wall.

She was trying to push him away. The more she did, the rougher he got.

'Regulus, my son doesn't need to see this.' Anne whispered, sending him a pleading look.

Regulus pushed Anne up against the wall and off the floor. He was older than her now and much, _much_ stronger, as well.

'Alexander, it's your choice.' Regulus said, removing his shirt.

He kissed Anne's neck roughly as she tried even harder to push him away.

'You can either go home.' Regulus continued. 'Or watch me punish her.'

Alexander stopped fighting. He saw Anne struggling and knew hef couldn't help her. Even worse, he _knew_ what Regulus was going to do to her. He also knew he'd go through with it whether he was there or not.

He didn't want to see this.

'Let's go home.' Alexander said, defeated.

There was nothing he could do now.

He walked outside the room with the men. He heard Anne began to scream in agony before they all apparated away.

* * *

Alexander arrived in Lestrange Manor all by himself. He concluded that the men probably did not need to report to his father. The men with Serena probably already told him what was happening.

The first thing Alexander noticed when he arrived in the living room of Lestrange Manor was his family. Bellatrix was hovering over Serena, who seemed be speaking frantically to her father.

Alexander watched the scene before him, wondering if he had ever seen his father hug Serena like that.

It almost made him smile.

Bellatrix looked up and nudged her husband.

Slowly, Rodolphus raised his head, as if he thought that if he tore his eyes away from Serena, then she'd disappear again.

When he laid his eyes upon his son, her narrowed them in anger and stood up to his full height.

Serena frowned and turned to the source of her father's anger.

'You've come home, have you?' Rodolphus asked.

'Yes, Father.' Alexander replied, resisting the urge to tremble.

'Traitor, you're better off dead in the ground!' Rodolphus hissed, pulling out his wand.

Alexander didn't even have type to react. He braced himself for pain.

'Rodolphus, no!' Bellatrix exclaimed, stepping in front of Alexander. 'Think of what you're doing, he's your heir!'

Serena seemed much too frightened to speak. She now stood behind her dad, staring at Alexander with tear filled eyes.

'No traitor, if he be of _my_ blood, deserves to live!' Rodolphus declared.

Alexander had more of a chance to react now, but still, he stood in his spot, doing nothing. He still waited for pain and nothing else.

'You were much older than your son when you were deceived by Anne!' Bellatrix argued. 'You could not hold out against her charms, what makes you think a ten year old boy could?'

'He _left_ with her!' Rodolphus yelled. 'He chose to leave! Why are _you_ defending him? You raised him, and you were of a mother than she ever was!'

Rodolphus didn't even remember than Serena was behind him.

'He left our family to be with his traitorous mother and for _that_, he deserves nothing but death!' Rodolphus continued., with his wand still raised.

Sparks were flying out of it but at this point, all Alexander noticed was his sister.

'Rodolphus, he's just a _boy_.' Bellatrix insisted. 'Leave him be. How can you blame him?'

Rodolphus took a few rugged breaths and lowered his wand.

'Take care of everything.' Rodolphus said, putting his wand away. 'I'm going out.'

'What should I do about your mistress?' Bellatrix asked, as Rodolphus conjured himself some robes.

'Keep her elsewhere for the time being.' Rodolphus said, carelessly. 'I haven't got the energy to deal with her.'

'Father!' Serena finally spoke up.

Rodolphus turned around and finally remembered his daughter.

'Can I come with you?' Serena asked, trembling.

Rodolphus nodded his head to the direction of the door.

'Rodolphus, no, leave her here!' Bellatrix exclaimed, stopping her husband as he reached the door with Serena.

'I'd deal with your son, if I were you.' Rodolphus said, sending a look of disgust at Alexander's direction. 'Your daughter is safe with me.'

Serena refused to look at Bellatrix and clung onto her father instead.

'This is your doing, Rodolphus.' Bellatrix said, angrily. 'All of this is _your_ fault! Why'd you have to bring her back? You ruined _everything_!'

Rodolphus gave Bellatrix a deathly glare. 'I said, deal with your son. Now step aside, Bellatrix.'

Bellatrix moved away from her husband and watched him leave with Serena. It was after the door was closed, did Bellatrix turn around to look at Alexander.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I feel bad for everyone! Nothing goes right for anyonee! Hopefully, I'll update a few times in the next two weeks or so!

- Rosalie L.


	16. Prisoners

_Opinions founded on prejudice are always sustained with the greatest of violence. – **Scottish**_**_ critic & jurist_**

_Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power. – __**Abraham Lincoln **_

_Hold your breath and wait  
Tonight we raise the stakes  
Got to bring this town to life, so  
Let's live it up, let's give it up – __**The Latency**__, __How's It Feel?_

_My desire - someday passion  
My desire - someday depression – __**Dark**__, __My Desire_

_

* * *

_

ilmzkylaann

Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

And I'm sorry, you might have to wait for the next chapter or the one after to see how everything is going to go now that Anne has her memories back. Anne's in this chapter... she just... doesn't have much of a chance to argue and fight. But soon, I promise!

Asta Marionette 

Alexander is amazing, isn't he? You may not like me so much after you find out what Rodolphus is doing with Alexander. I'm sorry for that!

I'm really happy to hear you're enjoying the story though!

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm stilling hoping to do a lot of updating in these next two weeks! I hope it goes well. I feel very motivated. I want to get the alternate version up too! Let's hope for the best.

- Rosalie L.

* * *

As morning arrived and the sun began to show, its streak shone through the window, hitting Anne's face. Anne tossed and turned a little in her sleep and tried to block the sun from her view.

Suddenly, she bolted up and ran her hands through her hair, before looking around the room. She didn't recognize it.

She couldn't figure out whether she was back in Lestrange Manor or not. She looked around for a note of some sort, but found now. She was very hesitant to walk out of the room.

She stiffened as she heard to door handle move. She quickly headed back to her bed, hoping that she could still pretend to be unconscious. However, the door opened before she had a chance to lie down.

'Oh, you're awake.' A young woman, with strawberry blonde hair said.

Anne frowned. She _really_ didn't know who this was, even with all her memories present.

'He's out right now on business but I'm sure he'll come see you when you're back.' The young woman informed her.

'Are you a servant?' Anne asked.

The young woman scowled at her. 'No, _traitor_, I'm his girlfriend!'

It was only then that Anne noticed that the young woman seemed to have a rounded stomach. She wondered how she missed it.

'You're Rabastan's girlfriend!' Anne concluded out loud. 'Wait...I'm not in Lestrange Manor?'

'Rabastan insisted on keeping you here.' The young woman spat. 'Of course he does not care what _I_ think.'

Anne let out a breath of relief. She would rather deal with Rabastan than his brother. However, suddenly she frowned.

'What happened to my...to Alexander? And Serena?' Anne asked, concerned.

'I told you, Rabastan will be back later.' She snapped. 'You can ask him.'

Anne suddenly saw why Rabastan didn't want to marry her. In Anne's opinion, she was a bit of a self centered, overbearing bitch.

'Why are you here then?' Anne asked, rudely.

'In case you haven't noticed, whore, this is _my_ home too.' She replied.

Anne smirked. 'Surely Rabastan asked you check on me.'

The young woman scowled once again and walked out of the room, angrily.

Anne sighed and lay down on the bed. She still did not want to go anywhere outside of this room. For now, all she could do is now is wait for Rabastan to arrive.

* * *

'Rodolphus, good to see you, mate.' Lucius greeted, sitting down beside him.

'Fancy a drink?' Rodolphus asked, calling over the bartender.

Lucius gave the bartender a curt nod as he ordered a drink.

'When shall you return home to your wife?' Lucius asked, as his drink arrived.

Rodolphus took another sip of his as well.

'Until I can guarantee myself that I won't kill my only living son.' Rodolphus replied.

'He's no traitor, Rodolphus.' Lucius informed him. 'Anne could very well talk anyone into anything.'

'Even so. Now both my children know.' Rodolphus replied. 'And I'm sure Anne won't let this go.'

'Talking in rhyme now?' Lucius smirked.

Rodolphus glared at his friend, before ordering another drink.

'And how is my niece?' Lucius asked, casually. 'I'd like to go help and be able to tell my wife that Bellatrix has nothing to worry about.'

'Of course she has nothing to worry about.' Rodolphus snapped. 'What exactly do you think I'm doing to her?'

'Well, where is she now?' Lucius asked. 'If you're here at a bar, who's looking after her?'

Rodolphus shrugged. 'I've hired people.'

'How is she?' Lucius repeated. 'Bring her home, Rodolphus.'

'She wanted to come.' Rodolphus shrugged again. 'And she's okay, Malfoy. She hasn't said a word about Anne.'

'What happens when Anne awakens?' Lucius asked.

Rodolphus took a large sip of his drink. 'I bring her home, of course.'

'Try not to kill her.' Lucius drawled. 'I think we've had enough drama these past few weeks.'

Rodolphus chuckled. 'Yes, cause killing her went so well the last time.'

'If you must kill anyone, why not go find some Muggles?' Lucius asked, smirking.

'Care to join me, my friend?' Rodolphus asked, suddenly grinning.

Lucius laughed. 'Always. I'm sure my wife will not mind waiting up.'

* * *

Lucius and Rodolphus spent the next few hours in the company of Muggles. It took Rodolphus's mind off everything that was happening and even Lucius relieved some of his stress. If there was anything that Lucius and Rodolphus was good at, it certainly was torturing.

'I should head home to Serena.' Rodolphus said, as a green light emitted from his wand.

Lucius stared emotionlessly at the dead body. 'You should head home.'

'You should take Serena home.' Rodolphus said. 'She should be with her mother.'

'When will you return?' Lucius asked. 'Your wife is waiting.'

'My wife...' Rodolphus trailed off.

Rodolphus scowled and kicked the lifeless body of the man he had just finished torturing.

'Go home, Rodolphus.' Lucius said, rolling his eyes. 'You can't avoid Bella forever.'

'You're just saying that because she comes over a lot, right?' Rodolphus asked, sending his friend a knowing smirk.

'Look mate, I've _never_ been able to stand her.' Lucius admitted. 'Just fix your marriage, already.'

Rodolphus shrugged. 'It won't be so hard to fix, normally but with Anne in the mix.'

'She's just a mistress.' Lucius reminded him. 'Remember that.'

'Easy for you to say now.' Rodolphus said, resentfully. 'Give it time, my friend. Wait until Anne gets in the way of your marriage. I know dear Cissa has always been so insecure about that.'

A dark look overtook Lucius features. 'I'll keep in mind the very thing that you should: Anne's just a mistress; nothing but a whore.'

'My wife Bella and my mistress, Anne.' Rodolphus said, before grinning. 'I'm a lucky man, Lucius.'

'Control them both and I shall agree with you.' Lucius drawled. 'I'm still waiting for that day, mate.'

'It'll come.' Rodolphus assured his pain, before suddenly grabbing his wrist.

'Has the Dark Lord called you?' Lucius asked, waiting for his own mark to burn.

'No...' Rodolphus let out a deep breath. 'It's Rabastan.'

'I guess Anne has finally awoken.' Lucius said.

'Get Serena. Take her home to my wife.' Rodolphus said. 'Let Bella know we are coming home.'

Lucius observed his friend. Rodolphus stood before him, covered with the bloodstains of the Muggles they had just killed. He looked rather rugged and more tired than usual.

'Perhaps if you cleaned yourself up, Anne may rekindle her love and attraction towards you.' Lucius informed his friend.

'That's where you and I differ, Lucius.' Rodolphus replied. 'You may always present yourself as a gentleman, but I feel no need to hide who I am.'

'You should go see your Mistress.' Lucius said, with a shrug. 'I'll go pick up my niece.'

Lucius apparated before Rodolphus could say another word.

Rodolphus merely sighed and cleaned the blood off from his robes. He did not wish to have a filthy essence of Muggles on him when he went to retrieve his mistress from his brother's home.

Without any more thought, Rodolphus apparated into Rabastan home.

Upon his arrival, he saw Rabastan's girlfriend, the very same whom he hoped would one day become his sifter in law.

'Chloe.' Rodolphus greeted, warmly.

Chloe gave Rodolphus small smile. 'About time.'

Rodolphus proud as he heard two very unmistakable voices arguing.

'What are they fighting about?' Rodolphus asked.

Chloe shrugged. 'Beats me.'

'How's my nephew doing?' Rodolphus asked, gesturing to Chloe's very pregnant body.

'Niece.' Chloe corrected.

Rodolphus was pleased at this bit of news, but hid the fact. 'How's my niece then? I apologize. It seems my brother does not keep me informed.'

'Pregnancy is a nuisance. I don't see how anyone puts up with it!' Chloe replied, angrily.

'Wait till the kid actually comes.' Rodolphus smirked.

'I'll pass her off to her governess.' Chloe stated, casually.

'How long have they been arguing?' Rodolphus asked, changing the topic once more.

'For a while now.' Chloe replied. 'I cannot stand that whore. I'll admit, she quite a beautiful young thing but you ought to knock some sense into her.'

'I might have to.' Rodolphus murmured. 'I'll take her off your hands now. It seems my brother's in need of some reinforcement as well.'

Chloe bid Rodolphus farewell.

Rodolphus ascended up the stairs, taking his time to get to Rabastan and Anne, who seemed to keep on arguing. He could make out their voices, but they were still muffled enough that he could not tell what they were arguing about.

Rodolphus briefly wondered what he was going to do with Anne, before he finally opened the door.

At once, both Rabastan and Anne stopped arguing with each other.

'About bloody time!' Rabastan hissed, ready to curse his brother.

Rodolphus smirked, knowing that it would only further incense his younger brother.

'Chloe seems a bit irritable. Perhaps you should tend to your girlfriend.' Rodolphus suggested.

Rabastan scowled.

'The fact is, you'd rather be upstairs arguing with me than to remain in _her_ company!' Anne interrupted. 'I stand by what I say! You can't even deny it, Rabastan!'

'Rodolphus, you have about ten seconds to get her out of here, before I kill her!' Rabastan exclaimed. 'That's the last time I look after your stupid little whore.'

Anne seemed to finally process that Rodolphus was here to bring her home. Furthermore, she seemed to process that Rodolphus was in her presence.

'I'm not going.' Anne blurted out.

Rabastan laughed at her stupidity and Rodolphus merely gave Anne a condescending look.

'I'm serious, you can't make me.' Anne argued. 'I don't know what the fuck you did to me, but you decided to somehow get rid of me. So that's done, let me go free!'

'I brought you back. You're still _mine_.' Rodolphus replied.

'Mine, mine, mine!' Anne mimicked. 'A whole fucking _decade_ and you _still_ haven't changed a bit!'

'Haven't changed a bit? I've got a decade's worth of experience within me, experience _you_ certainly do not have.' Rodolphus hissed. 'By means, Mistress, continue resisting me, I'd be happy to demonstrate how much I've actually changed.'

'Well demonstrate it in your own home.' Rabastan interrupted, annoyed.

He grabbed a hold of Anne, who was furiously trying to fight him off, and pushed her in Rodolphus's direction. Rodolphus happened to restrain Anne with ease and kept a tight hold on her waist.

Anne cursed and tried to remove Rodolphus's hands, but in this last decade, he had grown much stronger, whereas Anne remained as her seventeen year old self.

Before she knew it, Anne felt herself being pulled away from Rabastan's home, before promptly arriving at Lestrange Manor. Rodolphus has let go of Anne immediately and as she was still trying hard to push him off, Anne was caught off guard and fell to the ground.

'About time.' Bellatrix smirked, watching the scene before her with amusement clearly etched on her face.

Rodolphus returned the smirk but had no hint of humour on his own face. 'It's nice to be home.'

'And what of her?' Bellatrix asked, looking in Anne's direction.

She didn't bother to hide her disgust or her dislike of Anne.

'I hear darling Regulus had a good time with you.' Bellatrix mocked.

Anne paled considerably and it took a few moments before she spoke again.

'My children?' Anne asked, taking a deep breath.

She can't imagine how Alexander must've felt knowing that his mother was viciously assaulted by someone he considered to be his uncle.

'You have no children.' Rodolphus snapped.

Anne opened her mouth to argue, but Bellatrix beat Anne to it, and silenced her with her wand. Angrily, Anne stood up, and began to yell anyways, not caring that no one could hear her.

'Where's Alexander?' Rodolphus asked, wrapping his arm around Anne's waist once more.

Bellatrix laughed as Anne began to scowl. She was indeed no match for Rodolphus.

'He should be in his room. I suspect Serena is with him. After all, she _just_ got home.' Bellatrix replied, glaring at Rodolphus.

'Deal with Mistress Anne. Take her to the dungeons.' Rodolphus ordered his wife, pushing Anne towards Bellatrix. 'I shall deal with Alexander now.'

Anne turned around and began to yell at Rodolphus once more, silently pleading with him to leave her son alone. Bellatrix flicked her wand and Anne found herself on the floor once more.

Rodolphus gave Anne a small frown before turning around, heading upstairs to his children.

'Finite.' Bellatrix said, simply.

Anne pushed herself to her feet and glared at Bellatrix.

'Into the dungeons we go whore.' Bellatrix said, cruelly. 'I can I can place you in whatever dungeon I want too.'

Anne scoffed and turned away. She wasn't about to just listen to whatever Bellatrix was going to tell her. She wanted to see her children.

She had to know that they were okay.

'No, you don't.' Bellatrix hissed, grabbing a handful of Anne's hair.

'You lunatic!' Anne screamed. 'Let go of me!'

Bellatrix pulled on Anne's hair harder.

'Oh, Mistress, times of changed. You think Rodolphus cares about you anymore?' Bellatrix asked, cackling. 'I can do whatever I like to you.'

With that, Bellatrix dragged a struggling Anne towards the staircase.

'You're a fucking coward!' Anne screamed though her pain. 'Give me a wand and then we'll see how much you can hurt me!'

'That's the best part of winning the war.' Bellatrix smirked, as they reached the stairs. '_We_ get to make the rules.'

With a flick of her wand, Bellatrix sent Anne falling down the stairs. It was only due to luck that Anne had managed to grab onto the railing. She had injured herself quite a bit, but the situation could have been worse.

'Crucio!' Bellatrix screamed, as she descended the stairs.

Anne dodged the stairs and ran down the stairs and into the hallways. She realized that she only ran closer to the dungeons, but turning back around to face Bellatrix's wand would not have been a good idea either.

Bellatrix was not as fast of a runner as Anne was, but she knew her way around Lestrange Manor better. Anne only walked further and further towards the dungeon in which Bellatrix was going to place her.

Anne finally stopped running to catch her breath. She didn't hear the sounds of any footsteps. She chose to walk further into the dark corridor instead. She hoped to find a lantern along the way. In these dark corridors she couldn't see anything and had to feel her way around.

Anne frowned at the silence. She had assumed that she would hear screaming and clanging of chains. She vaguely remembered the dungeons her Uncle Nathaniel used to have. She expected more form the Lestrange prisons.

Of course, Rodolphus only ever sent her to the private and luxurious dungeons. She had no clue what to expect for the actual dungeons made for prisoners.

Silence certainly wasn't it.

Finally Anne stopped walking and leaned against a wall. She was certain that she lost Bellatrix.

Just as Anne pulled up her sleeves to examine her injuries, someone grabbed her from behind.

Anne tried to scream as she felt someone's hands begin to choke her from behind. Anne tried to pry the hand off her and get some sort of air into her lungs.

'Relashio!'

Anne felt the hands being released from her next, followed by a loud thud. She slid to the ground, gasping for breath and massaging her throat.

'Filthy Mudblood!' Bellatrix screeched. 'Crucio!'

Anne could hear the sound of a man screaming in pain. She covered her ears, wondering if the person who just tried to kill her was another prisoner.

'This is why you don't run off!' Bellatrix exclaimed, finally turning to Anne.

Before Anne could get a word out, Bellatrix had once again grabbed a hold of her hair. This time, she made sure Anne wouldn't have the strength to run away. As Anne struggled to steady her breath and try to pull away from Bellatrix once more, Bellatrix took advantage of Anne's vulnerability and bashed her head against the wall.

Anne let out a cry as pain shot through her head.

'Get up!' Bellatrix yelled, pulling her by the hair once more.

Anne continued to fight and struggle Bellatrix till the very end. Bellatrix did, however, manage to get Anne into a dungeon. Using her wand, Bellatrix sent Anne crashing to the floor.

'Fight fairly, you bitch!' Anne screamed.

She felt no shame in being defeated by Bellatrix. Bellatrix had a wand and she had _nothing_. Muggle fighting could only help her for so long.

Bellatrix began to shriek with laugh.

'Fight fairly? _Fight fairly_?' Bellatrix taunted. 'Listen here, Sorelli. We _had_ the war. It's _done. _YOUR side LOST! Fairness is over, _WE_ rule the world!'

With that, Bellatrix began to scream out curses.

Anne screamed and tried to dodge the spells but Bellatrix was good.

Too good.

Anne remembered a time when she could've said that she was better at dulling. But now, Bellatrix had about ten year on her. Ten years of experience, ten years of training. Bellatrix was quick, powerful and skilful.

Anne couldn't really understand that. At no point in her life had Rodolphus really allowed Bellatrix to lay a hand on her. It was always him punishing her, torturing her.

'Had enough?' Bellatrix screamed, as she sent Anne flying across the room.

Anne groaned and suddenly saw chains appearing out of nowhere. Her hands her bound together behind her back and her feet were shackled with chains coming out of the wall.

Bellatrix walked slowly towards Anne. The only sounds that could be heard within the dungeon, was the clicking of Bellatrix's heels and Anne's fast paced, rugged breathing.

Anne forced herself to look Bellatrix in the eye as she approached her.

Bellatrix raised her hand and slapped Anne hard.

'How _dare_ you leave with _my_ children?' Bellatrix hissed.

'They're _my_ children!' Anne tried yelling back.

But her voice was hoarse, it was weak, and it cracked. Anne could not contain her hurt, could not stand the pain and could not prevent her tears.

'They're my children, you little whore! My children with _my_ husband!' Bellatrix repeated, over and over again.'

She cursed Anne and physically wounded her, repeating the exact same words.

'This is a whole new world, Sorelli. A world you know _nothing_ about.' Bellatrix exclaimed, triumphantly. 'A world where I am everything and you are nothing! A world where I have everything and you have nothing!'

'They're my children.' Anne said, softly, before yelling out, 'THEY HAVE SORELLI BLOOD!'

'CRUCIO!' Bellatrix screamed.

She continued until Anne blacked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Rodolphus headed upstairs to see his son, he briefly pondered how exactly everything was going to work out now. He had a plan, of course he did. Whether it will work or not was a different matter.

First things first though.

Rodolphus had to deal with his heir.

Rodolphus headed down the corridor until he reached his son's room. He turned the doorknob slowly, before allowing himself in.

Predictably enough, Serena was also present in her brother's room. Both his children were sitting on the floor, with books scattered about them and with their wands plainly in sight.

'Goodnight Father.' Serena said, as she stood up.

She left the books on the floor, grabbed her wand and proceeded to walk out the door. However, not before her father gave her a goodnight kiss.

'Accio.' Rodolphus said, summoning one of the books to him.

He looked carefully at the book before looking down at his son, who at this point, finally decided to stand up and face his father.

'Father.' He greeted.

'Don't teach your sister this stuff.' Rodolphus said, looking through the book. 'I have no qualms if you wish to dabble in advanced Dark Arts, but Serena has no need for it.'

'I told her the same thing.' Alexander insisted. 'But Mother knows how to and so does your Mistress – '

'Your mother's a servant to the Dark Lord.' Rodolphus explained. 'It made sense for her to know this.'

'And Anne?' Alexander asked.

Rodolphus flicked his wand and the mess of books on Alexander's floor flew back neatly onto his shelf.

'Anne is my Mistress.' Rodolphus said simply.

Alexander waited for a further explanation instead of replying his father.

'Let me make this _very_ clear to you, Alexander. _Nothing_ involving the subject of my Mistress concerns you in _any_ way.' Rodolphus said, darkly. 'You do not under any circumstances involve yourself with her affairs and furthermore, you never lay a land on her.'

'That's it?' Alexander asked. 'My mother is still alive and – '

'Anne is my Mistress and Bellatrix is your mother!' Rodolphus snapped. 'What part of this don't you understand?'

'Will you just explain – '

'I repeat, _nothing_ involving the subject of my Mistress concerns you in _any_ way_.' _Rodolphus said, sternly.

'Yes, Father.' Alexander said, through gritted teeth. 'I understand.'

'And what of your sister?' Rodolphus asked. 'What has she said to you?'

'Nothing.' Alexander said. 'She hasn't said a word about anything.'

'You ought to learn from your sister. She accepts everything as it is.' Rodolphus said, narrowing her eyes. 'She does not question me. She holds her tongue.'

Alexander tried to think of an appropriate response. However, his father spoke again.

'_But_, you're my heir. You're my son, and you're going to take over the Lestrange line one day.' Rodolphus said.

Alexander nodded his confirmation. 'Father, I will you everything you say. I'm loyal to you, I'm your son!'

'What do you think about going away for a few months?' Rodolphus asked, casually.

Alexander stopped dead. 'You're sending me away?'

'What do you think?' Rodolphus repeated.

'I'm starting Hogwarts in less than a year.' Alexander pointed out.

'You'll be back before then. You should be back by Easter.' Rodolphus said. 'What do you think?'

'Is this for running away?' Alexander asked, trying to remain emotionless.

'You'll like the program. You'll be trained in the Dark Arts. I reckon you'll come back a true man.' Rodolphus said, with a smirk. 'What do you think?'

Alexander didn't have much of a choice.

'Whatever pleases you, Father.' Alexander finally replied. 'When do I leave?'

'I need to make the arrangements and make sure you're packed but I believe a week should do it.' Rodolphus said, casually.

'Where am I going?' Alexander finally asked.

Rodolphus smirked. 'Greece.'

Alexander obviously did not see the irony in that. He just nodded as Rodolphus walked out of the room.

Rodolphus then apparated away. He had some other business to attend to.

* * *

'And how are you, beautiful?'

'James, stop!' Lily replied, laughing. 'I'm trying to get this done.'

'What have you been doing all day?' James pouted.

'Hmmmm, well, I _have _been taking care of three kids.' Lily replied. 'Nothing too hard.'

'Sorry.' James mumbled. 'I wish I could help more but – '

'I know, James.' Lily said, with a sigh. 'I know.'

Lily did set down the book she had been reading however. All of a sudden, her mood to read books faded.

'Do I even want to know what you were doing tonight?' Lily asked.

James shook his head slowly and hesitantly. 'No.'

'How is Sirius?' Lily asked. 'I haven't seen him around lately. The kids miss him.'

'He's busy. They keep him busy even more so than me.' James plied, bitterly. 'I'm sure you can guess why.'

'I'm sure I can also guess who's behind this.' Lily said, rolling her eyes.

'I've seen her once..._once_ Lily.' James informed her, irritated. 'She's been gone nine years and now she's back...and I can't even see her.'

'Lestrange is sure doing all he can to make sure you two don't get to Anne.' Lily said, softly. 'That man... he has too much power.'

James snorted. 'I wish he was killed in France.'

'James, honestly. Don't say such things!' Lily snapped. 'You never know who's listening.'

'He knows I want him dead, Lily.' James said, slowly. 'I'm not stupid to try ant plot his death, but he knows I want him dead.'

'Maybe you wouldn't...' Lily said, still a bit unsure. 'But what about Sirius?'

'he's got as much to lose as I do.' James said, determined.

'Lestrange doesn't seem so sure.' Lily said, worried.

'There's nothing he can do to us, Lily.' James said, reassuringly. 'We haven't done _anything_ wrong.'

'We don't have to.' Lily insisted. 'We're alive because it's what Anne wanted James, I can't ever forget that.'

'And?' James asked. 'We're alive, aren't we?'

'What if...' Lily took a deep breath. 'James, he hates us. What if Anne's wishes don't matter to him anymore?'

'Well in that case, Sirius and I are still purebloods.' James said. 'We've... assisted Voldemort and his crazy servants. They won't kill us, even if Rodolphus wants it.'

'Assisted Voldemort.' Lily repeated. 'I don't even want to think about it.'

'Neither do I.' James replied, before changing the topic. 'Are the kids in bed?'

Lily nodded her head. 'Yes, I tucked them in about an hour ago.'

'Well, someone is still awake and awfully loud.' James said, with a frown.

Lily sighed. 'I was hoping I was imagining that.'

'I can take care of it.' James said, kissing Lily. 'I haven't really seen much of them lately.'

'I'll come with.' Lily said. 'I reckon I should get some sleep.'

James and Lily both headed upstairs to the source of the giggling girl.

'Definitely Ari.' James said, laughing a little.

'Probably playing with her toys.' Lily said, shaking her head. 'I was sure she was sound asleep.'

They headed towards their left, before appearing in their youngest daughter's room.

'Ari, Sweetheart, you should be asleep by now.' Lily said, opening the door.

It took all her strength not to scream when she saw who was in it.

James came in right after and could not remain as calm as his wife. He whipped out his wand before even thinking. Luckily for him, Lily managed to stop him from cursing their unwanted guest.

'James, don't!' Lily insisted.

'Listen to the Mudblood, Potter.' Rodolphus smirked. 'You wouldn't curse a man holding your daughter would you?'

'Daddy!' Arianna squealed in delight.

'Wonderful girl.' Rodolphus complimented. 'She seems to like me very much.'

'Give me my daughter!' Lily said, as calmly as she could muster.

'Lestrange, what do you want?' James snapped. 'You can't come into my home and disrupt my family's sleep – '

'On the contrary, Potter, I can.' Rodolphus said, chuckling. 'You're forgetting who I am.'

Arianna, not understanding the conversation, just looked at everyone happily.

What do you need?' Lily asked. 'We'll do anything, just give us back our daughter, _please_.'

'No need to bed, Mudblood.' Rodolphus said, casually. 'I intend on taking this sweet girl with me.'

'WHAT?' James bellowed, prepared to charge at Rodolphus.

Lily desperately held him back. 'James, no! You'll hurt Arianna!'

Arianna laughed at her dad's crazy expression.

'Daddy looks funny.' Arianna said, happily.

Rodolphus smirked at her. 'Indeed he does. Would you like to see my daughter, Ari?'

'Serena!' Arianna exclaimed.

'You're not taking her _anywhere!_' James exclaimed.

'I've caught Anne again.' Rodolphus suddenly said.

James took a few deep breaths. 'You can't punish us for what Anne did. She doesn't even know who she is, she – '

'Actually, she's got her memory back. I've yet to figure out how, but that's irrelevant for the time being.' Rodolphus informed Lily and James.

'Anne...she...she's got her memory?' James asked, in an entirely different tone.

'Yes and it seems she's just as impertinent as ever.' Rodolphus added, rolling his eyes. 'I intend to fix that.'

'What this got to do with my daughter?' Lily asked, close to tears. 'We have nothing to do with Anne getting her memory.'

'Oh, I believe you.' Rodolphus said. 'But I also know that Anne will be fighting to see you guys more than ever. Well, you and Sirius, of course.'

'Lestrange, hand over my daughter.' James said, shaking with worry for his daughter.

However, by this point, Arianna had gotten a bit bored with the conversation. It was late at night and she really should be asleep. She yawned and snuggled up against Rodolphus, deciding to go to sleep.

'Your people need to find a way to reprove their allegiance to The Dark Lord and to me once more, Potter.' Rodolphus said, holding on tightly to Arianna. 'Until that happens, I shall keep your daughter with me!'

'Tell me what you want me to do!' James shouted. 'I'll do it right this second! She's just a little girl, Lestrange!'

'Anne is my Mistress and you guys will treat her as such, do I make myself clear?' Rodolphus asked, darkly. 'You will in _no_ way encourage her rebellious nature. In _fact_, I suggest you discourage it.'

'Please, my daughter...' Lily said, finally crying.

'You are going to help me break Anne this time around. Do I make myself clear?' Rodolphus asked, with a cruel smirk. 'This includes your _dear_ mate, Sirius.'

James couldn't get himself to form words.

'Your daughter will end up in the ground if you do not do as I wish.' Rodolphus promised.

'Lestrange, don't you dare take her with you!' James exclaimed, angrily.

'Do not fret, I'll leave her in Anne's care.' Rodolphus said. 'Merlin knows I have no desire to look after a Halfblood. You trust your cousin, don't you Potter?'

James didn't answer. Lily was holding back his hand, very sure that James would curse Rodolphus at any moment.

And if he did, it would mean the end for their daughter.

'Little Arianna's life lies in your hands, Potter.' Rodolphus taunted. 'I think it's fair. After all, I want is Anne...complete _control_ over Anne.'

Rodolphus didn't give James a chance to reply, he apparated back into his home within seconds. He can imagine the look on the Potter's faces. He carried Arianna to a spare bedroom and played her on a bed. He could have some servants take care of her until he's ready to let Anne out of the dungeons.

Frankly, Arianna didn't mean a thing to Rodolphus.

He wanted to punish Anne. She hasn't that long and she's already tried to take Alexander away form his father.

Rodolphus grinned to himself as he made his way into his wife's room. He was sure Bellatrix wanted to hear all about his ingenious plans.

He couldn't wait to see Anne slowly break. She would have no one. Sirius, James, Lily, all the people she'll be counting on will let her down and turn away from her.

'Did you deal with my Mistress?' Rodolphus asked, slipping into bed beside Bellatrix.

Bellatrix turned to face Rodolphus and nodded her head sleepily.

'Did you deal with my son?' Bellatrix asked, a little concerned.

'Yes.' Rodolphus answered.

'Is he still alive?' Bellatrix questioned, still very sleepily.

'Yes. Is _she_ still alive?' Rodolphus asked.

Bellatrix nodded, he eyes drooping.

'I'm sending Alexander away to Greece.' Rodolphus informed his wife.

Bellatrix's eyes widened. 'What?'

'Until March.' Rodolphus added.

'_What?'_ Bellatrix repeated, sitting up.

'Shhh, lie down, Dear Bella.' Rodolphus whispered, climbing on top of her. 'It had to be down. They'll fix him up in Greece.'

'You're punishing him for what Sorelli did?' Bellatrix asked.

Rodolphus kissed Bellatrix reassuringly.

'I'm preparing the Lestrange heir, Bella.' Rodolphus insisted. 'I'm not punishing him. I _am_ going to punish her though.'

Bellatrix gave her husband a questioning look.

'I shall explain everything in the morning.' Rodolphus said, kissing his wife once more. 'Right now, I want to do something else.'

Bellatrix laughed and returned the kiss.

'Welcome back, husband.' Bellatrix smirked.

'It's good to be back, wife.' Rodolphus smirked in return.

Bellatrix was wide awake at this point and began to kiss her husband passionately. It felt as if they were teenagers once more. It was as if their love and rekindled and the spark was there once more.

'I love you.' Rodolphus said, breaking the kiss.

'About time.' Bellatrix said, breathlessly.

Rodolphus chuckled and went back to kissing his wife.

That night, nobody really got a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, Alexander may be missing for a few chapters, I'm sorry about that. I promise he'll be back though! More Bellatrix and Rodolphus, people turning against Anne... Poor girl. But I promise, Anne's got a few tricks of her own :D It just may take her a while to pout her plan into action... especially since, at this point, she hasn't come up with one yet. But she will! :)

- Rosalie L.


	17. More Secrets

_For you to go and take this, to smash it apart  
I've gone all this fucking way  
To wind up back at  
Back at the start – __**Nine Inch Nails, **__Love is not enough_

_The walls between  
You and I  
Always pushing us apart nothing left but scars fight after fight  
The space between  
Our calm and rage  
started growing shorter , disappearing slowly day after day – __**Skillet, **__The Older I Get_

_And you can blame it on me,  
Just set your guilt free, honey.  
I don't want to hold you back now love. – __**Evanescence, **__Lacrymosa_

_Sometimes I get you  
Sometimes I don't understand  
Sometimes I love you  
Sometimes it's you I can't stand  
Sometimes I wanna hug you  
Sometimes I wanna push you away  
Most times I wanna kiss you  
Other times punch you in the face  
Cos every minute you start switching up – __**Rihanna, **__Complicated

* * *

_______________

Purple Polish

Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I'm glad these chapters were easier to read. I seem to always forget that the story makes more sense to me than it may to other people... obviously because I already know all the details.

The truth about everything always seems to come out in the end. You're going to find out something else in this chapter concerning Rodolphus and Anne's parents :)

Alexander has gone away for the time being, but I promise, he'll be back before you know it! Serena will be a bit more difficult, she hasn't really acknowledged Anne as her mother yet, even if she knows the truth. She hasn't mentioned a thing about it to anyone, including her brother.

But she'll come around. Give her time. :D

Rodolphus _is_ a genius and so _very_ cruel. I'm sure you can imagine Anne's reaction when she starts to believe that Sirius and James are siding with Rodolphus.

Asta Marionette 

Believe me, Anne will certainly be planning her payback. Especially once she finds out what else Rodolphus has done earlier in her childhood. As for Ari, well, if James and Sirius manage to do as Rodolphus says, then she'll be just fine!

Bellatrix isn't in this chapter. :)

She's just mentioned in it. Don't worry, Anne will work on Bellatrix too!

* * *

Darkness.

Anne spent the next while in darkness. She couldn't tell when one day ended and another began. Her dungeon had no windows. The walls were thing enough that she could hear the other prisoners. It wasn't something Anne believed she could ever get used to.

She heard grown men screaming for their mothers. She heard women crying, people begging, screaming and it never ended.

Anne joined them. She couldn't help it. She couldn't prevent the nightmares form coming, nor could she stop Bellatrix from torturing her to the brink of insanity.

Bellatrix came every day.

To give her a little food, maybe some water, to allow her to go to the washroom but especially to torture and humiliate her.

She was yet to see Rodolphus.

Anne remained chained to the wall for the majority of her time. The dungeon was cold and it reeked with what Anne could swear was dead bodies. There were rodents scattering around everywhere.

Anne tried not to think about any of it. She tried to push it all out of her mind.

She ignored the fact that she was covered in blood, tears and sweat. She ignored the fact that her clothes were torn and tattered and soon, she may not even have something to wear.

Most of all, she tried to ignore Bellatrix. She tried not to think about Bellatrix coming down here to gloat, to mock her, to taunt her and torture her, all with that evil and triumphant smirk on her face.

Anne closed her eyes and tried holding on to those she loved. She remembered singing lullabies to Alexander, she remembered holding Serena in her arms, no matter how brief it was. She envisioned James kissing Lily, finally happy to have the love of his life look at him with affection through her beautiful emerald eyes. She replayed her memories with Sirius more than anything else.

She had to hold on for all of them.

Anne's head snapped up as she heard the door beginning to open. Other prisoners must've heard that someone was downstairs too, as they started screaming, crying and begging once more.

Anne waited for Bellatrix to cruse them. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to look Bellatrix in her eyes.

She vowed that her bravery will _never_ leave her.

'Ah, my Mistress. I believe it's time we let you out.' Rodolphus smirked, his cold voice ringing in Anne's ears.

Anne wanted to reply. She wanted to say _something_ but nothing came out. She had no words for this man. At least, not yet. She wanted to save her strength. She wanted to really let him have it.

Anne signed in relief, as Rodolphus flicked his wand and she was released from her chains. She pushed herself to her feet, not really knowing if she could muster up the strength to walk.

Rodolphus watched with great amusement as Anne leaned against the wall, obviously having difficulty standing upright.

'I could assist you, if you like.' Rodolphus offered.

Anne narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't want anything form this cold, heartless man.

'I don't need _your_ help.' Anne spat, viciously.

'Oh yes, that Gryffindor pride that your inherited.' Rodolphus said, rolling his eyes. 'I would've preferred you to have courage rather than your damned pride.'

'Look who's talking to me about pride!' Anne scoffed.

Then she chose to say no more. She reminded herself that she had to save her strength.

Rodolphus took this opportunity to walk towards her and grabbed her by the arm. He dragged her upstairs, using very little effort. Anne wasn't just about to fight to stay in the dungeons, after all.

'Who's that?'

Anne groaned and looked to the direction of the voice. Sitting on the other couches were Serena and Arianna.

Anne frowned for a second, before recognizing Arianna.

'James is here?' Anne exclaimed.

'Don't waste your energy.' Rodolphus smirked. 'It's just the child.'

Anne forgot all about saving her energy. She jumped up and glared accusingly at Rodolphus.

'What are you doing?' Anne asked, hysterical. 'James would _never_ leave her here! What have you done to him?'

'I assure you, your cousin trust me very much.' Rodolphus replied, innocently.

Of course, Anne didn't believe him for a second.

'Impossible! What are you doing? She just a little girl!' Anne exclaimed. 'What's wrong with you You can't fight your own battles so get to them by using their children?'

'You stupid girl, the war's been over for years!' Rodolphus informed her. 'In case you haven't figured it out, your people work for me now! I don't need to get to Potter!'

Anne frowned before scoffing at Rodolphus. 'He'd _never_ work for you, no matter _what_ the circumstances are!'

Rodolphus shook his head patronizingly at Anne. 'Oh, Sweetheart – '

'Don't _oh sweetheart_ me!' Anne hissed. 'I can't even begin to tell you –'

'Stupefy!' Rodolphus said, with a flick of his wand.

'She much more enjoyable when she isn't talking, don't you think Serena?' Rodolphus asked, smirking.

Serena, who had witnessed the whole scene, nodded her head in agreement. Arianna, meanwhile seemed rather confused and even a bit frightened.

'Don't mind her.' Rodolphus said. 'She just needs some rest.'

'And a bath.' Arianna added, before sipping her cup of juice.

Rodolphus chuckled at her before directing his attention back to Anne. He knew he had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

When Anne finally awoke, she found herself on a bed, with the curtains drawn around her. She looked down and noticed she was very much clean and wearing new clothes.

She hated herself for feeling thankful towards Rodolphus. She pushed that thought out of her head and opened the curtains.

She was surprised to see Rodolphus sitting at a desk, obviously doing some sort of work. She wondered if he knew that she was awake. She was thinking about sneaking out, hoping that h would not notice.

'Are you just going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to say something?' Rodolphus asked, setting down his quill.

However, he didn't turn to face her like Anne expected.

'Would you like a drink?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne didn't even have to think about it.

'Yes.' She replied.

She was too thirsty to even describe it. Bellatrix didn't give her a lot to drink while she was stuck in the dungeons. Rodolphus had always been kinder to Anne.

Rodolphus left the left and Anne frowned. He could've just conjured a glass of water.

Anne stood up to follow him but found the door of her room locked.

'Am I being locked in _here_ now?' Anne asked, annoyed, when Rodolphus returned.

'You tried to leave?' Rodolphus asked, brushing aside her question.

'You could've conjured me a glass of water.' Anne told him.

Rodolphus shrugged and held out Anne's glass of water. 'I didn't think about it.'

'Looks like you got stupider these nine last years.' Anne snapped, taking the glass from Rodolphus.

'Go sit.' Rodolphus ordered, when Anne finished drinking it all.

Anne scoffed.

'You're really going to start disobeying me right this second?' Rodolphus asked.

'Yes.' Anne replied.

Rodolphus smirked triumphantly.

'What?' Anne asked.

'There was Veritaserum in your drink, love.' Rodolphus informed her.

Anne froze for a few seconds, before recovering.

'So what?' Anne asked.

'Believe me, Anne. Even if you don't know it, I'm sure you have something to hide.' Rodolphus said with an evil smile. 'Shall we get started?'

'Yes.' Anne answered, without really wanting to.

She glared at Rodolphus as he laughed.

'Take a seat, Anne.' Rodolphus ordered her once more.

Anne obliged this time, not seeing any point not to.

'Why you take my children?' Rodolphus asked.

'I didn't want them anywhere around you.' Anne replied.

'Why?' Rodolphus asked.

'I know the lies you fed them! I've seen how they've grown up and what they're like.' Anne said, glaring at Rodolphus. 'You're a horrible Father!'

'You really think I'm a horrible Father?' Rodolphus asked.

'Yes.' Anne said. 'You neglected them, you – '

'They reminded me too much of you. What do you think of that?' Rodolphus asked.

'You made me go away. I don't know what you did to me, but it was your own fault!' Anne answered. 'I think you're selfish and that you created your own mess! These poor children, what have they done to deserve a father like you?'

Anne was positive at this point that Rodolphus also added a calming draught into her water. She didn't even feel like yelling at Rodolphus but she knew that she certainly wanted to.

'Do you remember what you did to my wife?' Rodolphus asked, darkly.

Anne took a deep breath. 'Yes.'

'No regrets?' Rodolphus asked.

'No!' Anne answered. 'I – I mean...I feel..._bad! _But I had to protect them.'

Anne finally understood. _Now_ she knew why Rodolphus had made her _disappear_.

'You did it for Bellatrix?' Anne asked. 'Because I made your wife barren?'

'Everything that's happened. It's because of _you_, Anne.' Rodolphus stated. 'Your supposed death only made my side work harder and your side grow weaker.'

Anne shook her head. 'You're lying.'

'Your children were neglected because of you!' Rodolphus hissed. 'You can't blame me when everything was your fault! THAT was your punishment for hurting my wife!'

'Get me off Veritaserum.' Anne ordered.

'I'm not done with you.' Rodolphus said. 'What do you think now, huh? How do you like this world we live it? What do you think of your children?'

Anne struggled to keep her mouth shut, but she couldn't.

This world is horrible! It's too much for me to take, it's evil, _you're_ evil and you've taught your children to be evil!' Anne ranted. 'I cannot believe what's happened to my sweet, innocent Alexander! I cannot even understand how spoiled and disrespectful Serena is!'

'Can you even believe they're yours?' Rodolphus asked.

'No!' Anne screamed, through her tears.

She couldn't believe herself. After all, what kind of mother says that about her own children?

Rodolphus decided to torture her with this later. There was something else he wanted to ask.

'How did you get your memory back?' Rodolphus asked. 'Did you stop using the potion?'

'The potion you gave me didn't even work.' Anne replied. 'The Dark Lord gave me back my memories.'

Rodolphus slapped Anne. She gasped out in pain. 'What?'

'How dare you come up with such lies!' Rodolphus hissed, slapping Anne once more.

'I'm under Veritaserum, you dolt!' Anne exclaimed.

'It obviously stopped working!' Rodolphus exclaimed, conjuring up a vial of Veritaserum.

'Rodolphus!' Anne yelled, as he viciously pinned her to the bed. 'Stop!'

'Drink it!' Rodolphus roared, forcing the liquid down Anne's throat.

After all, she only needed to swallow a drop for the potion to work.

Rodolphus repeated his question. 'How did you get your memory back?'

Anne took deep breaths, trying to stop herself from choking.

She replied slowly this time. 'The Dark Lord gave me back my memories.'

'He figured out how to do that?' Rodolphus asked, in shocked. 'Why didn't he tell me before he did it?'

'He _always_ knew. He made me lose my memory on purpose and _then_ he gave it back to me.' Anne answered.

Rodolphus finally let Anne up.

'Why would he do that?' Rodolphus asked, not believing what he was hearing.

'He wanted to mess with you.' Anne replied.

Rodolphus slapped Anne again, even though it was not her fault. 'WHY?'

'I don't know!' Anne replied, still calm. 'He started torturing me when I kept asking him questions!'

Rodolphus went quiet and when Anne realized he wasn't asking her anymore questions, she decided to ask her own.

'What did you do to me anyways?' Anne asked, softly.

Rodolphus looked at Anne but his thoughts were elsewhere. 'I just stopped you from living, stopped your system, stopped your aging...until I forgave you.'

'It took you that long to forgive me?' Anne asked, frowning.

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes at Anne.

'You. Ruined. My. Life.' Rodolphus enunciated, slowly. 'A family with Bella was what I wanted more than _anything_ in the world. You betrayed me too many times, Anne. I lost my love for Bella for a _long_ time because of you. I couldn't even stand the sight of my children!'

'You can't blame me for that!' Anne said. 'That was all your doing!'

'No, Anne, it was yours.' Rodolphus replied. 'Silencio!'

Rodolphus had enough of Anne for the moment. He could see Anne's mouth still moving. He could tell she was yelling at this point. She was still under Veritaserum, too. He knew that everything she was yelling out was everything she wanted to tell him.

He could imagine what she was saying. Finally getting out all her hurt, her anger and betrayal.

It was only at this moment, did Rodolphus realize that he really didn't want to know. He didn't want to hear it all. He didn't bring Anne back just to fight with her again.

Rodolphus leaned in and kissed Anne. He could feel her resisting and even felt her hitting him. She was still weak though. FAR too weak to actually fight him off.

Rodolphus knew how this would go. It always went the same way anyways .Anne would resist, she'll fight, scream, argue and hate him. But in the end, she'll come back, she'll fall in love with him all over again.

It's how it always worked. Rodolphus believed that this time wouldn't be any different. That was the thing about controlling someone since they were thirteen years old, that very person would always have an attachment towards their controller.

'Do you still love me?' Rodolphus asked.

Still silenced and still under the influence of Veritaserum, Anne mouthed her answer.

Rodolphus kept his face emotionless and proceeded to kiss Anne, keeping her answer in mind.

* * *

'Almost got it...there you go!' Anne exclaimed, as she watched Arianna dance around.

Arianna was giggling and even Serena was smiling as Anne was teaching them a dance she learned when she was younger.

Anne didn't notice but Rodolphus was watching all of them at the doorway. When he and Anne were both teenagers, still at Hogwarts, Anne would often dance for him. Rodolphus had always enjoyed that and knew Anne to be very talented in the arts.

Now it seems, she was passing on her skills to Serena and to Arianna.

Rodolphus wasn't surprised when he found out that Anne knew how to do Pureblood dances. He wasn't surprised to hear that her father made sure she got lessons.

Deep down, he was still a Pureblood with his Pureblood roots.

'Show us another, Mistress Anne!' Serena ordered.

Anne grinned, despite the fact that it was an order. She began to show them another dance and both Serena and Arianna began to copy Anne at once. They both laughed with delight and asked Anne to do the dance over and over, until they got it right. Anne was showing them the steps and she was helping them do it, slowly.

'I'm surprised you don't know these dances already.' Anne said to Serena.

Serena shrugged. 'I should know them but Father only started starting speaking to me recently anyways. I don't think he realized that Mother hasn't been raising me...as she ought to.'

Rodolphus decided to finally cut in.

'Hello children.'

Serena grinned upon seeing her father and Arianna ran to Rodolphus, holding out her arms. Rodolphus picked her up. He realized very quickly that Anne was less likely to cause a scene with the children around and less likely to try and harm him with Arianna in his arms.

'How sweet of you to teach them to dance, Mistress.' Rodolphus said. 'I've been meaning to get to that.'

'You'll get me teachers then?' Serena asked.

'Yes. I promise that you and Alexander will get everything you should've already gotten.' Rodolphus said, smiling at his daughter. 'I plan to set things right.'

'You didn't do anything wrong, Father.' Serena said, loyally. 'You were busy.'

Anne forced herself to keep smiling. She wondered how many other people Rodolphus managed to brainwash.

'Speaking of Alexander...' Anne said, slowly. 'Did they change the age for Hogwarts?'

Rodolphus knew where this was going. 'Here Serena, why don't you and Ari go play in your room?'

Serena took Arianna in her arms. She gave Anne a pitying look before leaving the room. Serena was not stupid, she knew her father's conversations with his mistress always ended bad. She's even witnessed a few, herself.

'They age to attend Hogwarts remains the same.' Rodolphus said, shutting the door behind him.

Anne took a seat on a nearby chair.

'Where is my son then?' Anne demanded to know.

'You don't have a son.' Rodolphus stated.

Anne narrowed her eyes at Rodolphus but rephrased her question, nonetheless.

'Where is Alexander?' Anne asked. 'I haven't seen him around.'

'I sent him away.' Rodolphus replied, casually.

Anne seemed to ponder Rodolphus's words for a few minutes. She tried to figure out what exactly he meant by that.

'To Greece.' Rodolphus added, finally.

'Greece.' Anne repeated.

'It gives him a chance to learn ancient magic. Greece will straighten him out.' Rodolphus explained, before adding. 'And I found it quite...ironic.'

'To send him to the place where I got caught.' Anne said, nodding her head.

'Precisely.' Rodolphus said, smirking. 'And, Greece happens to be very far from home.'

'He's ten years old!' Anne snapped.

Rodolphus wasn't even surprised. Frankly, he couldn't believe Anne waited this long without getting angry at him.

'How could you send him away? He's so young!' Anne yelled.

Rodolphus shrugged. 'It's what happens to Pureblood children who don't behave as he should.'

Anne scoffed. 'Alexander runs away and in retaliation, you send him away? Good thinking!'

Anne was surprised Rodolphus didn't curse her yet.

'He's all alone in Greece.' Rodolphus explained. 'He's going to come back a different person. He's finally going to act like a Lestrange heir!'

'You mean a _true_ Pureblood?' Anne spat. 'Sending away could mess him up for good! He's just a child!'

'Just a child!' Rodolphus mocked. 'He's far older than I was!'

The atmosphere seemed to have changed drastically and Anne felt it. Rodolphus was on the edge now. But there were no children around, Anne didn't have to bite her tongue. Her son was in Greece, she wasn't going to let this go.

'Your parents sent you away, did they?' Anne mocked. 'No wonder you are the way you are. I don't blame you, with a father like yours – '

Anne felt herself being flung off the chair and onto the floor.

'You're going to rape me again?'Anne asked, as Rodolphus climbed on top of her. 'What else is new? You've been doing this since you were fifteen.'

'Three.' Rodolphus stated.

Anne rolled her eyes. 'You haven't been raping me since you where three! Are you stupid?'

'No. I was three when my father sent me away.' Rodolphus stated. 'You think what I do to my children is horrible? I'm a _saint_ compared to my father. Now before you go cry about your own live or the lives of _my_ children, perhaps you should get your facts straights and do a little more research on my childhood!'

Anne whimpered as Rodolphus viciously began to tear her clothes.

'You think I'm cruel? I spent every second I could protecting my brother and my mother from my father's wrath!' Rodolphus hissed, digging his nails into Anne's arms. 'You think I don't know how pain feels? Everything I've done to you, believe me, I've experienced the same pain!'

Anne didn't try to fight him, not now. Rodolphus was far too angry. Anne didn't struggle. She closed her eyes, trying to make the pain go away as fast as possible.

She wanted to get it over with.

'To feel a whip across your back, to have a blade slashed into your skin, you have boiling water thrown at you, to be shackled in a dungeon, to be thrown through a window, to have all your bones broken, to be placed under the Cruciatus for hours!' Rodolphus listed, tearing his own clothes off. 'What were you, hmm? Thirteen? I can't imagine a time when my father didn't do those things to me!'

Anne kept telling herself it would be over soon. She told herself to keep her eyes closed and just endure.

'You think I'm a bad father? You think I treat you horribly? You think I'm a cruel man?' Rodolphus asked, kissing Anne's skin roughly.

Anne whimpered and cried out occasionally, but otherwise did her utmost best to stay quiet. The room wasn't silenced. She wasn't sure how far Serena and Arianna were.

'You wouldn't have lasted a day with my father!' Rodolphus yelled, grabbing a handful of Anne's hair. 'I treat you like a fucking Queen and all you do is disobey me! You insolent little bitch, do you prefer this kind of treatment? Would you rather I fuck you like the whore you are and punish you like a traitor!'

Anne felt her head collide with floor and she could feel blood oozing out of her head. This was going far too slowly. Rodolphus was far too mad and Anne knew it.

'Stop, please.' Anne finally begged.

'Ten years, Anne.' Rodolphus said, pulling himself away from her.

Anne sighed in relief and sat up, wiping away her tears. She hugged her own body and remained on the as Rodolphus continued to rant.

'You can't fight this anymore, Anne! You can't fight this!' Rodolphus said, angrily. 'It's done. It's over! There's nothing you can do. Just bloody except your place already!'

'I can't!' Anne screamed out. 'What makes _me_ so bad? What makes me so fucking inferior? You haven't got the right to do this to anybody but WHY ME?'

'I gave your father other options, he refused to comply!' Rodolphus told Anne without thinking. 'If you want to blame anybody, blame him!'

'What?' Anne asked, hysterically.

Nothing Rodolphus said had just made sense to her.

'Do you think one day I woke up and decided to do this to a _Pureblood_?' Rodolphus asked, looking at Anne as if she were the stupidest person alive. 'I told your father what would happen if he didn't leave you alone to be a true Pureblood Slytherin! The fact of the matter is, your father underestimated the whole lot of us, and YOU get to suffer for his idiocy!'

'What?' Anne repeated.

Suddenly, Rodolphus hissed and grabbed for his wrist. He didn't even give Anne a second glance as he apparated out of the room.

Rodolphus hissed in anger as he apparated into the Dark Lord's Lair. He hadn't meant to blurt out that last part. He always tried to avoid mentioning Anne's parents, especially her father, as much as possible. It was always a touchy subject and now he knew it will be the only thing on Anne's mind now.

Rodolphus sighed and pondered back to when he first met Michael Sorelli.

_Flashback_

_Rodolphus had been waiting by a nearby table for hours. He saw the reservations, he knew Michael Sorelli was due to show up with his daughter. When they finally came, Rodolphus was more than pleased. _

_As a young girl, he knew Anne would leave the table, eventually, to freshen up. And so, he waited. _

_Rodolphus grew irritated, however. He had not expect it to take this long. Finally, Anne left to use the restroom, and Rodolphus wasted no time to walk over to her table and take her tseat. _

_Michael Sorelli looked up and frowned at the teenager. _

'_May I help you?' he asked. _

'_Nice to meet you.' Rodolphus said, smirking. 'I go to school with your daughter.'_

'_You're one of Anne's friends?' Michael Sorelli questioned. _

_He gave Rodolphus a very questioning look. He thought he had met all of Anne's friends already. _

'_Housemate.' Rodolphus corrected. 'I'm Rodolphus Lestrange.'_

_Michael Sorelli's eyes hardened. 'You're in Slytherin with her.'_

_Of course Michael Sorelli, being an Auror AND a Pureblood, knew who the Lestranges were. _

'_Yes.' Rodolphus confirmed his statement. 'I am. I've got some __**interesting**__ plans in store for your daughter.'_

'_You'll stay away from her, understand?' Michael Sorelli said, darkly. _

_He wasn't going to play dumb. He could tell where this was going. He had to admit, he didn't see any of this coming, but he could tell, at this moment, what this young man wanted. He couldn't believe the nerve Rodolphus actually had coming to him. _

'_Or what?' Rodolphus asked, cheekily. 'Surely an Auror is not going to threaten a mere teenager?'_

'_Mere teenager.' Michael Sorelli snorted. 'Tell me, how long until you're recruited?'_

_Rodolphus put on an innocent smile. 'Why sir, whatever do you mean?'_

'_Anne is good. My daughter is pure.' Michael Sorelli stated. 'I suggest, for your own good, you and your lot leave her alone.'_

'_Me and my lot?' Rodolphus asked. 'We're housemates. It's our duty to look after her.'_

'_James can do that.' Michael Sorelli said. 'She has family and friends who can take care of her.'_

'_Trying to prolong the inevitable is futile.' Rodolphus said, casually. 'Why not just let her go already? __We're__ going to be her family soon enough.'_

'_I'll never allow such a thing to happen.' Michael Sorelli said, angrily. _

'_She's a Slytherin. She's a Pureblood. She's young now, but when she grows, we'll teach what it means to be one of us.' Rodolphus informed Michael Sorelli. 'There's nothing you can do about that.'_

'_You're wasting your time.' Michael Sorelli said. 'She's not one of you. She'll never be one of you.'_

_Rodolphus smirked. 'Oh, she will be. It's our job to look after her, to protect her, to teach her and to __**punish**__ her._

'_If you ever lay a hand on my daughter – '_

'_I'm engaged.' Rodolphus stated. 'As much as I'd love to corrupt that pretty little brunette, even I wouldn't spoil a young Pureblood girl. None of us would. She is however, going to be paired up with one of us.'_

_Michael Sorelli clenched his fists. _

'_Give her up already.' Rodolphus said. 'You'll save yourself, and us a lot of trouble.'_

'_Never.' Michael Sorelli hissed._

'_Your brother can take care of her. He can arrange her with one of us.' Rodolphus said. 'I'm trying to help you. Everything will be a whole lot easier for your daughter if you just comply with us.'_

'_This isn't up for discussion. There are __no__ negotiations. You tell Nathaniel and every one of your Pureblood buddies that my daughter is off limits. I'll throw all of you in Azkaban before I ever let any of near her.' Michael Sorelli said, deadly serious. 'She'll be no wife of a Slytherin, and I'll be damned if I let any of you arrange __her__ future.'_

_Rodolphus dropped his nice guy act and narrowed his eyes at Michael Sorelli. _

'_This isn't over.' Rodolphus spat. 'If I were you, I'd think long and hard about what is best for your daughter. Believe when I say that she'll suffer __immensely__ for you stupidity. _

Rodolphus snapped out of his thoughts as he reached the Dark Lord.

He could always deal with Anne later.

* * *

Rodolphus sighed in annoyance as he apparated back to his manor. In his opinion, the meeting went far too long. He had enough on his mind, without the Dark Lord adding to his troubles.

Rodolphus climbed up the stairs, not bothering to stay quiet. His feet felt like weights, he had to force himself into his room. He was exhausted beyond words. All he wanted now was a decent night's sleep.

As he reached his bedroom, Rodolphus only kicked off his shoes. He didn't bother to change into something else, he didn't care if he was still wearing his heavy, blood covered robes.

With a sigh of relief, Rodolphus flopped onto his bed, believing his sleep will reach him in a matter of seconds.

'What do you mean you gave my father options?' Anne whispered, softly.

Rodolphus jumped up, completely startled. 'Bloody hell.'

He hadn't even noticed that Anne was in his room, let alone his bed.

Anne sat up on the bed. 'Rodolphus, what did you mean by that?'

'I knew I should've gone to Bella's room. What are you doing here?' Rodolphus asked, still lying down.

Anne frowned at Rodolphus's lack of emotion. She was expecting more of a fight from him.

'I knew you wouldn't come to my bed tonight.' Anne answered him. 'I've been waiting in your room for hours.'

'Mmhmm.' Rodolphus replied, languidly.

Anne waited for a few moments for Rodolphus to say something else. She couldn't believe how unresponsive he was being. She expected a huge fight to erupt when he came home, but instead, Rodolphus lay there as if nothing had happened. This wasn't like Rodolphus at all.

'What happened between you and my dad?' Anne asked, a little louder this time.

Rodolphus mustered whatever strength he had left to pin Anne to the bed and climb on top of her.

'I'm _exhausted_ Anne! I _know_ you have questions but I haven't got the strength to humour you right now!' Rodolphus spoke, hoarsely. 'Let me sleep, let me get some rest! I promise you, we can fight in the morning, you can throw a tantrum later and you can be a pain in my arse tomorrow!'

There was a long silence where Anne and Rodolphus just looked at each other. They both knew that a fight could very well start right now.

'Goodnight.' Anne mumbled, at last.

Rodolphus sighed and got off Anne. 'Goodnight.'

He expected Anne to return to her own room but she didn't. She remained in Rodolphus bed and just merely turned away from him. Rodolphus turned towards her and just placed his arm around her and pulled her closer. Anne brought his hand close to her lips and kissed his fingers.

She knew Rodolphus was right. They could always fight in the morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've got good news! My alternate version is finally up! I hope you guys are enjoying this story, and I hope you'll enjoy the alternate as well!

- Rosalie L.


	18. Confession

_You can't spell Slaughter without Laughter – **Katie Rose**_

_Hell is empty and all the devils are here. - __**William Shakespeare**_

_My cold, hard heart exposed, finally, for what it truly was. Fair warning, I thought. I should have told you __from the start. I will let you down.** –**_**_ Sarah Dessen_**

_When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love. – __**Horace Slughorn, **__Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince_

Purple Polish

Hopefully this chapter clears things up for you in terms of why Rodolphus did what he did.

And honestly, yes, Rodolphus does consider himself a good person. He can truly justify (at least in his opinion) why he does the things he does, and how it's not bad considering the life he had growing up. What else can you expect, he's a bit of a psychopath :)

Asta Marionette 

Anne and Rodolphus have always had a messed up relationship. It gets hard to write about sometimes. It seems very... unrealistic at times. Thank god for Magic!

Truth be told, both and AND Rodolphus are a bit... well, messed up in the head. It's not surprising for Anne, considering all the torture she's been through. She Cruciatus is enough to make her go insane. And Rodolphus... well, you'll see that his father helped him along the way :)

* * *

'Can I see Daddy?' Arianna asked, one day, as she was playing with a stuffed unicorn.

Anne pulled the little girl onto her lap. 'You miss your daddy?'

'Mommy too.' Arianna said, 'I want mommy!'

Before Anne could reply, Arianna started to cry. She threw the stuffed animal onto the floor and began to scream for her parents.

'Shhhh...' Anne whispered. 'It's okay, Sweetheart.'

'Will you shut her up?' Bellatrix snapped, from the top of the stairs.

Anne pulled Arianna closer to her as Bellatrix descended the stairs.

'You think I won't curse you just because you've got a filthy Halfblood in your arms?' Bellatrix sneered, pulling her wand out. 'Shut her up, or I will!'

Anne frantically stood up and began to soothingly dance around the room with Arianna still in her arms.

'Shhh, come on, Sweetheart. Don't cry, I'm here. You'll see your mommy soon.' Anne promised.

Bellatrix watched with a smirk on her face as Anne continued to try and quiet down two year old Arianna. Finally, to Anne's extreme relief, Arianna did quiet down, resorting to sulking instead.

'Here.' Anne said, passing Arianna off to a random servant. 'Take Arianna to Serena's room.'

Anne usually preferred to look after the children herself, but she wasn't about to risk her niece's safety right now.

'You're one heartless bitch.' Anne spat, as soon as Arianna was out of sight.

She didn't even flinch as she felt the sting against her cheek. She saw it coming and prepared herself for it.

'Little children need to learn to stay quiet.' Bellatrix said, simply. 'You're lucky Serena's been behaving herself lately.'

Anne couldn't let the threat go. While knowing that it would only end up bad on her part, Anne grabbed Bellatrix hair and used all her strength to push her to the ground.

Bellatrix shrieked in surprise, more than injury. 'You little whore!'

Muggle fighting was all Anne had and she intended to use it.

'How dare you threaten me with a child in my arms!' Anne exclaimed, attacking Bellatrix. 'How _dare_ you threaten to EVER hurt _my_ daughter!'

Bellatrix and Anne were on the floor, punching, kicking, tearing out each other's hair, clawing at each other and screaming nonsense. Anne was better at Muggle fighting and caused much more damage to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix only got the upper hand once she _finally_ managed to pull her wand out. She quickly sent Anne flying back, away from her.

'You _stupid_ little whore!' Bellatrix screamed.

'Now, now, Bella, I quite enjoyed that fight.'

Anne caught her breath and managed to throw a look of disgust towards Rodolphus.

'How long were you there?' Bellatrix yelled, furiously. 'You didn't help me?'

'I found that little Muggle display, no matter how abhorrent it may be, quite...exhilarating.' Rodolphus answered, grinning at his wife.

Anne was first to get to her feet. 'Rodolphus! You've been – '

Anne yelled as Bellatrix quickly stood up after her and shoved her roughly to the ground. Anne fell on her wrist and knew at once, form the pain, that it was broken.

'No one gave you permission to speak!' Bellatrix yelled, before kicking Anne. 'Crucio!'

Rodolphus stood there watching Anne scream and shake uncontrollably on the ground.

'It's amazing how many doses of the Cruciatus she's been able to survive.' Rodolphus commented, not taking his eyes off Anne.

'Is this turning you on, Roddy?' Bellatrix asked, already knowing the answer.

She lifted the curse off Anne, who immediately began to splutter out blood from her mouth.

'You consider a threesome Bella.' Rodolphus suddenly said. 'I'd enjoy it _very_ much.'

Bellatrix made no reply to this and Anne obviously was in no state to process the comment.

'Make sure her lesson sinks in, Bella. Don't let her catch you off guard again.' Rodolphus said. 'If you need me, I'll be upstairs.'

Rodolphus left without another word. Normally, if he had seen Anne attacking Bellatrix in such a way, _he_ would be the one to punish her. After all, no one lays a hand on his wife, _ever_. For the past few days, however, Rodolphus has been purposely avoiding Anne.

Of course, he knew he couldn't do that forever. For the time being, however, he had no desire to discuss things that he feels are better left in the past. He knew Anne has been trying to hound him down, wanting to know what happened between him and her father. Rodolphus wanted to buy himself a little more time.

For now, he felt Bellatrix would be more than happy to deal with Anne's _discipline_.

As Bellatrix dealt with his Mistress, Rodolphus decided to go ahead and pay his daughter a visit. As he headed upstairs, he blatantly ignored a few portraits that were trying to speak to him. He knew Serena always liked to stick around and talk to the portraits, just to hear about anything interest they may have to say.

When Anne was first introduced to the Pureblood world, she liked to do the same as well, till of course, the portraits started insulting her.

'What're you girls up to?' Rodolphus asked, entering Serena's room.

'Arianna's not here. Someone put her down for a nap.' Serena replied. 'She was very fussy.'

'Any idea why?' Rodolphus asked, closing the door behind them.

Serena shrugged. 'She keeps asking for her parents.'

'You silenced your room?' Rodolphus questioned.

Again, Serena shrugged. 'I prefer the silence over...'

Serena trailed off and looked out the window.

'Over the torture. Got it.' Rodolphus replied, before sitting down on an armchair. 'It's no place for a girl anyhow.'

'Alexander doesn't send me letters.' Serena said after a slight pause. 'He writes to Draco though.'

Rodolphus shrugged. 'I never sent letters to Rabastan when I went off to Hogwarts.'

'I can't wait for Christmas.' Serena said.

'It's still a long time away.' Rodolphus told her.

'I know, but I still can't wait.' Serena replied.

'What do you want for Christmas?' Rodolphus asked. 'You can start on your list.'

Serena nodded her head and went back to staring at her window.

Rodolphus was beginning to wish that he went out instead. He wasn't too fond of making small talk with his daughter.

'Can I change my hair?' Serena suddenly asked.

Rodolphus frowned at her. 'Change your hair?'

'The colour.' Serena clarified. 'And the style. I want curly black hair.'

'Like your mom?' Rodolphus asked.

Serena nodded her head in conformation. 'Well, it doesn't _have_ to be curly, but can I change it to black?'

'If that's what you want.' Rodolphus said, still frowning. 'You should ask your mother about this stuff.'

Serena suddenly forced a smile unto her face.

'Why don't you ask me whatever's on your mind?' Rodolphus asked. 'Any say whatever's in your head.'

Serena gave her father a questioning look.

'Might as well.' Rodolphus said. 'It's not as if you'll get this chance very often.'

'You won't get mad?' Serena asked.

Rodolphus smirked. 'I give you my word.'

'You must be very bored if you're here talking to me.' Serena said, shaking her head.

Rodolphus was a little taken back. 'That's what you think?'

'The only useful thing you like about me is the fact that I'm going to marry Draco.' Serena commented, picking up a book. 'It must be nice to be able to give something to your best friend's son.'

'I thought you liked Draco.' Rodolphus said, ignoring the rest.

'I do.' Serena said. 'He's really nice to me.'

'Then what are you unhappy about?' Rodolphus asked, folding his arms.

'Who said I'm unhappy?' Serena questioned.

'You miss your brother.' Rodolphus stated.

'The older I get, the more I wish I wasn't a girl.' Serena admitted. 'Alexander hates me. Alexander's hates me, just like you.'

Rodolphus was about to speak, but Serena continued on.

'Mother's a warrior, she knows how to fight, and she's in the Dark Lord's inner circle. Your mistress is clever beyond words, she knows how to ride a broom and her magical abilities are astonishing.' Serena said. 'But I can't do anything. I'm not even like Aunt Cissa, I can't dance, I don't have proper manners, I'm too curious, too spoiled... I'm not good for anything.'

'I don't wish for you to be a fighter like your mother. Nor do I _ever_ wish you to be like Anne.' Rodolphus told her. 'As for your upbringing, Serena, I take full responsibility for that.'

'It's not _your_ fault I look like _her_.' Serena said, viciously. 'I don't understand why you even had me. You had your heir, why would you need me?'

Rodolphus didn't know what to say at this point. He wasn't about to tell Serena that he actually didn't want her and that it was only because of Anne that she was allowed to live.

'You're my daughter. You're a Lestrange girl.' Rodolphus said. 'Nothing that happened beforehand matters now. You can everything you want now and you'll be raised properly. Isn't that enough?'

'Why didn't you let her marry Uncle Sirius?' Serena asked.

Rodolphus clenched his teeth. 'Why would I? She's been _mine_ since I was fifteen.'

'But it would've been a Pureblood marriage. Anyways, your Mistress told me that she only became your mistress _after_ you found out she was engaged.' Serena said.

'Because she was mine.' Rodolphus repeated. 'She should never have gotten engaged to him in the first place.'

'But she loved him.' Serena reasoned.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. 'Love has got nothing to do with this.'

'You don't even love Alexander and he's your heir.' Serena said, bitterly. 'He's your son and I'm your daughter. We're your children and we mean nothing to you.'

'Serena, all this is rubbish. What is it that you want?' Rodolphus asked, rather annoyed.

'Why do you think Alexander went with your Mistress?' Serena exclaimed. 'It's because he _knew_ she loved him. She even loved me, I didn't understand why before, but I could obviously tell she loves us!'

'What good has her _love_ done for you?' Rodolphus asked. 'I make you bastard children legitimate, I give everything anyone could possibly want. Tell me, what can that whore's love do?'

'It made your heir turn on you.' Serena said, casually. 'And that's why you sent him away. You _knew_ that if he stayed here with your Mistress around, that he'd side with her and not you.'

'Anything else you want to say?' Rodolphus asked, through gritted teeth.

'Are you going to punish me?' Serena asked, looking up at her father.

'Of course, you stupid bastard child.' Rodolphus hissed, getting up his seat.

Serena lost all her confidence at once and back herself against a wall.

'You really are that's traitorous whore's daughter!' Rodolphus roared. 'What have I done to get such insolent, useless, ungrateful children?'

Serena wished she had not silenced her room. She was sure someone would've come to save her.

* * *

'You know what I realized today?' Rodolphus asked, climbing in Bellatrix's bed.

'What?' Bellatrix murmured, sleepily.

'I know _nothing_ about raising children.' Rodolphus admitted. 'I know nothing about taking care of people.

Bellatrix snorted. 'You just realized that? I could've told you that ages ago, love.'

'Bella, I'm serious.' Rodolphus stated. 'Alexander and Serena are only alive today _because_ I neglected them.'

'What's wrong with you?' Bellatrix asked, with a sigh.

She sat up and faced her husband.

'I may have underestimated Serena's stamina.' Rodolphus said, slowly.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. 'Her _stamina_?'

'She's at St. Mungo's.' Rodolphus said, at last.

'You idiot!' Bellatrix shrieked, slapping her husband, more than once.

'Bella!' Rodolphus hissed, pinning her down.

'What's wrong with you?' Bellatrix screamed. 'I protect them for decade! One day with you and my daughter's in the hospital!'

'I didn't mean to!' Rodolphus defended.

'Let me go, Rodolphus!' Bellatrix exclaimed, now kicking Rodolphus.

'Watch where you're kicking!' Rodolphus exclaimed back.

'LET ME GO!' Bellatrix yelled.

'Calm down, Bella. She's going to be okay.' Rodolphus insisted.

'What did you do to her?' Bellatrix asked, angrily.

She finally managed to push Rodolphus away from her. She proceeded to walk out the room.

Rodolphus groaned in annoyance and followed her.

'Bella, I told you, she'll be fine!' Rodolphus repeated. 'I didn't think she'd get that hurt! My father always – '

'She's a _girl_.' Bellatrix said, ferociously. 'She's a young girl who's as delicate as Narcissa! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?'

Neither Rodolphus nor Bellatrix saw Anne standing only a metre away from them.

'Bellatrix, I didn't mean to hurt her! I never mean to hurt her!' Rodolphus exclaimed. 'I _knew_ something was wrong with her, I tried to make her tell me! But she began to infuriate me – '

'So you sent her to the hospital?' Bellatrix hissed, slapping Rodolphus again.

'Stop that!' Rodolphus ordered, angrily.

'You deserve it!' Bellatrix screamed. 'You could've killed her!'

It was just then that Bellatrix noticed Anne standing there, looking just as angry as she was.

'I'm going to St. Mungo's.' Bellatrix declared. 'You stay here and deal with _her_.'

Rodolphus turned and groaned in frustration when he saw Anne.

'of course you're standing right there!' Rodolphus exclaimed, shaking his head.

Bellatrix stormed away before Rodolphus could even stop her and stormed away in the opposite direction.

Rodolphus frowned. He expected Anne to follow him, screaming him and hitting him, just as Bellatrix did.

'Am I getting the silent treatment?' Rodolphus asked, upon entering Anne's room.

'Heal me.' Anne ordered. '_Then_ we could fight.'

'Now why would I do that?' Rodolphus asked.

'Because I'm going to attack you anyways.' Anne said, bluntly. 'I'm sure you can tell form looking at me that one more blow will send me to the hospital. Perhaps I could share a room with your daughter.'

Rodolphus smirked. '_My_ daughter?'

Anne, however, found humour in this.

'Heal me.' She ordered, once more.

'Your daughter takes after you.' Rodolphus told her, as he walked over, pulling his wand.

He began to heal her and was rather gentle, too.

'That's why you hurt her?' Anne asked, hitting Rodolphus's arm.

He chose to let that go.

'She's upset I don't love her. She's doesn't want to marry Draco.' Rodolphus starting explaining. 'She can't comprehend why girls are inferior...it got on my nerves. '

'Because she refuses to accept that's boys are better, refuses to be in a loveless arrangement and refuses to accept that it's okay that you don't love her?' Anne asked. 'Jeez Rodolphus, no wonder you sent her to the hospital.'

'I've yet to meet someone as sarcastic as you.' Rodolphus said, rolling his eyes. 'You just don't understand. Don't you get it? Serena sounds exactly like you! I had to beat it out of her.'

'Like you tried to do with me?' Anne asked. 'Because, _really_ Rodolphus, that went _so_ well!'

'What do you want, Anne?' Rodolphus asked, as he finally finished healing her.

Anne hit Rodolphus again.

'What do you want?' Rodolphus yelled, pinning Anne underneath him. 'Tell me what to do, already!'

'I want you to take this ALL back!' Anne screamed. 'I want _nothing_ to do with you now! I cared about you before, but you through it all away!'

'Well what do you want now, huh?' Rodolphus asked, angrily. 'You want me to kill Bella and make you my wife? Is that what you want, Anne?'

There was a long, brutal silence, before Rodolphus spoke once more.

'Do you want to be my wife?' Rodolphus asked, brusquely.

Rodolphus frowned as he seemed to finally come to his senses.

'Forget it.' Rodolphus said, finally letting Anne up. 'Goodnight Anne.'

'Rodolphus wait!' Anne called, just as Rodolphus was about to walk out the door.

'What?' Rodolphus snapped.

'What happened with you and my dad?' Anne asked, annoyed. 'You've been avoiding me for nearly a week now!'

'We'll talk in the morning.' Rodolphus lied.

'No!' Anne hissed. 'Tell me _now_!'

'What right do you have to give _me_ orders?' Rodolphus asked, angrily. 'You _have_ no authority in _my_ home, or in this world. This is _my_ world, Anne!'

'Well at the very least I deserve to know what happened between you and my dad so I know what destroyed _my _world!' Anne yelled.

Rodolphus took several deep breaths. 'What use is that to you now? What's done is done.'

'I want to know what started this all, this...this whole mess!' Anne exclaimed, getting out of bed. 'Come, just tell me!'

Anne walked cautiously towards Rodolphus who neither moved away nor moved towards her.

'I've done everything you wanted.' Anne said, her voice quivering. 'I became your mistress, I've given you children, I've killed and tortured for you – '

Rodolphus scoffed.

'I've slept with you time and time again!' Anne continued. 'I'm not saying I did all this loyally and without hesitation, or even willingly at all BUT, I still fucking did it, didn't I?'

'Not willingly.' Rodolphus repeated her words.

'I could've died a million times already.' Anne stated. 'But I didn't, did I?'

'Cause I chose not to kill you.' Rodolphus said, simply.

'Don't act like you're the only one who could've killed me.' Anne said. 'Now tell me.'

'I don't want to, Anne.' Rodolphus said, dejectedly. 'Can we just forget about it?'

'Excuse me? Rodolphus, no!' Anne hissed.

Rodolphus still didn't move from where he was standing and Anne gave no hint that she was going to let this go.

'Tomorrow?' Rodolphus tried again.

'No!' Anne exclaimed.

'I don't have to say anything at all.' Rodolphus said, more to himself than to Anne.

'Do you know what's worse than being insolent towards you?' Anne asked, narrowing her eyes.

'What?' Rodolphus asked, with a sigh. 'What could be worse, Mistress?'

'Me being apathetic towards you!' Anne said, angrily. 'If you're not going to say anything, then get out! I'm fucking done with you. I don't care.'

'Don't be stupid.' Rodolphus growled, grabbing Anne's wrist.

'Do it, hit me, I don't care.' Anne said, impassively. 'Send me to the hospital with your daughter too. It doesn't matter to me.'

'Leave. It. Alone.' Rodolphus said, slowly. 'I know what I did was wrong, Anne. I _fucking_ know. I can't change it now, so leave it alone!'

Anne shrugged her shoulders. 'Whatever.'

Rodolphus proceeded to slap Anne and knocked her to the floor.

'Why must you make everything so difficult?' Rodolphus hissed.

Anne shrugged again.

He aimed a kick.

She didn't react.

He aimed another.

Still nothing.

'Get up!' Rodolphus ordered.

Anne got up, not to face Rodolphus, but to head for bed. Her eyes showed no emotion, her body was slumped lazily and she sprawled herself across the bed.

Rodolphus finally gave in.

'I was in my third year when you entered Hogwarts. I was still thirteen. Most Purebloods ended up in Slytherin...The fact that I was a Lestrange meant nothing, until I proved myself worthy.' Rodolphus began to say. 'Sure we were all friends, but the older guys, people like Dolohov, Rookwood, Yaxley, Travers, they rules Slytherin. They had already proven themselves. I was a Pureblood, which may have put me above some people in the house, especially since I knew some of the others, but I was still inferior.'

Anne decided not to show any emotion until Rodolphus was completely finished. The moment she stopped acting impassive, she knew Rodolphus would stop speaking.

'Everyone in Slytherin have to work themselves up...I was no exception to this. Lucius and I had to prove out worthiness to them. Some of it was easy enough, Lucius had money, prestige, a father who worked in the ministry, charm, incredible Quidditch skills and he proved himself to be completely adept at the Dark Arts.' Rodolphus continued. 'His family's authority over influential people helped Lucius rise up in Slytherin, for I also had money, Quidditch skills, and exceptional talent concerning the Dark Arts... but my family was by no means praised, welcomed, or beloved by the wizarding society.

Anne had to stifle her snort. As good friends as he and Lucius always were, Anne always knew there was competition between him. Frankly, she could see how much easier it was for Lucius to climb the coial ladder in Slytherin.

'I needed _something_ to prove myself. I was a Lestrange, when opportunities arose, my _friends_ gave me the chance to wither prove my worth, or fail miserably. I had always succeeded in every single one of my tasks. I always got everything I wanted.' Rodolphus said, expressively. 'But nothing I did ever put me over the edge. I didn't want to be known in Slytherin just because I was best friends with Lucius, or because I had known Dolohov since childhood. I wanted do get recognition on my own!'

It was a bit strange for Anne to be hearing all this. By the time she had begun to associate herself with the Slytherins, it seemed Rodolphus had already made a name for himself. She always considered Rodolphus to be one of them, completely equal, if not greater. She could never imagine a Rodolphus who struggled to get himself noticed.

'When you first put the sorting hat on, we all hated you, thinking you were just another Gryffindor Bloodtraitor. Sure, we laughed about how gorgeous you'd be one day, but we loathed you all the same...But when the hat yelled out _Slytherin_, no one wanted to harm. You were one of us.' Rodolphus said, with a slight frown. 'A pureblood girl...things were different for girls, they didn't have to go through as much of a struggle as guys. We watched you closely, whether you knew it or not. You were beautiful, talented, clever, witty, and...We wanted you. As far as we were concerned, you proved yourself worthy but there was still one problem.'

Anne nearly choked in disbelief. She couldn't believe they ever wanted her, ever considered her equal and up to their standards. She couldn't even believe how she never noticed how closely they observed her when she was younger.

'Your parents. Your Bloodtraitor Auror parents were the only obstacles we had to overcome. You see, Anne...the final step was to arrange a marriage for you with one of us...one of the other heirs, the high esteemed Slytherins. Of course, we couldn't do this without the permission of your parents.' Rodolphus said, solemnly. 'I was put to the test. I watched you more than anyone else, I observed you, learned every little thing I could about you. You see...us Slytherins, we were all masters of manipulation. Lucius was tremendous at it...I, however, had not proven that particular. To outdo everyone, I was given the task of convincing your parents to betroth you to one of us.'

Again, Anne tried to keep herself impassive. She wanted to laugh at how ridiculous that notion was.

'I met your father...more than once...on several occasions, actually. I threatened him, bribed him, reasoned with him...threatened him some more...but he would not relent, not even a little bit. In fact, he kept offering me help! The nerve of him!' Rodolphus said, before clearing his throat. 'I...didn't expect the task to be easy, but I certainly did not expect it to be so difficult. You father never hesitated one second. He knew how to articulate, how to respond, how to act...he was a Pureblood to the core, and completely...'

Rodolphus paused, as if it was too painful for him to talk about. Anne realized at this moment, how completely intimidated Rodolphus was of her father.

'I _always_ got everything I ever wanted but your father would not give in. When I realized that there was no way I was going to be able to successfully complete this mission, I took it into my own hands and made it go my own direction.' Rodolphus said, at last. 'I promised you father that I would get my revenge and that I would take it all out on you. I vowed to him that I would make you mine. I _failed_ my mission and could not prove myself as I wanted to. I promised I'd climb than any one of those fools and in the end, _none_ of them would get you. Only I would have you, and I'd make them sorry for ever ridiculing me in the first place for my inability to complete the mission.'

'All this because of the Slytherin social ladder?' Anne asked. 'Rodolphus, that makes no sense! Where would you even get the idea to do all this? Making me your mistress, killing your parents – '

'My father.' Rodolphus said, simply.

Anne shut her mouth once more and made herself expressionless.

'Somewhere along the way, I didn't even want any of them to have you anymore! I know it was my mission, but _I_ was the one who watched your every move. They didn't know you like I did, you were just another pretty Slytherin Pureblood they could marry! The things I wanted to do to you... and Merlin, you were only eleven years old!' Rodolphus said, with a crazy look in his eyes. 'I went to the only person I could think of, my father. I told him all about your _stupid_ father, about how I couldn't prove myself to the Slytherins, and about how fucking badly I wanted you! There was no way I could've had you if you were betrothed to someone else!'

Anne took deep breaths to calm herself down. At this point, she didn't think Rodolphus would even notice if she couldn't remain unemotional.

'My third and fourth year, I worked harder than anyone could possibly imagine. The things my father did to me, the hours I spent building up my strength, my endurance, my mentality, and my magical skills, all towards getting you, getting my revenge and earning my recognition!' Rodolphus said, laughing crazily. My father, he was cruel, he was horrible, he fed my obsession, fed my desires...but he would never tell me what to do. It wasn't until near the end of my fourth year that I came up with a plan. Till then...I just convinced them all that you're a worthless Bloodtraitor.'

Anne knew the plan all too well at this point.

'It was a long shot, it's was dangerous to even think about asking for that kind of help! But I took the risk and I went to my father, went to the Dark Lord! I orchestrated everything!' Rodolphus now yelled, madly. 'Can you imagine it? I lead two fully grown Deatheaters to their death, I climbed higher than I thought possible, I got you all to myself in every way imaginable. I fucked them all over, I got my fucking revenge! They're all _nothing_ compared to me and they knew it. I just grew more and more powerful...And all because your father said no.'

'NO!' Anne screamed, at the top of her lungs. 'ALL BECAUSE YOUR FATHER IS A MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD WHO RAISED AN EVEN MORE FUCKED UP DEMON!'

Rodolphus seemed to snap out of his craze and made eye contact with Anne. He stepped forward and Anne began to scream.

'No! Don't you dare come near me, you sick fuck!' Anne yelled. 'What the hell are you?'

Anne had always been terrified of Rodolphus, some days more than others, but until this point, she never considered him _inhuman_, completely _evil._

'How much inbreeding have you got in your family that you become this twisted?' Anne screeched. 'Oh god, my children! What will happen to my children?'

Anne choked on her tears. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't get her thoughts out of her head.

_The things he wanted to do to you when you were just eleven._

_His father fed his obsession. He fed his desires. _

_You were thirteen when he put his plan in action. Thirteen when he murdered your parents. Thirteen when you became and orphan. Thirteen when he began to pursue you. Thirteen when he stated raping you. Thirteen when he tricked you. Thirteen when the torture began. _

_You were fourteen when he tried to make you his mistress. Fourteen when his obsession almost killed you. Fourteen when you became pregnant. Fourteen when you miscarried. _

_You were fifteen when he left you. Fifteen when he broke your heart beyond words. Fifteen when he made you feel too worthless to live._

_You were sixteen when he made you your mistress at last. Sixteen when he took you away from Sirius. Sixteen when you became pregnant. _

_You were seventeen when you had your first child. Seventeen when you had your second child. Seventeen when he threatened to kill them both. Seventeen when he made James an orphan. Seventeen when he took a decade from your life. Seventeen when he brought you back to this torturous life. _

_He wanted to prove himself. He wanted you all to himself. _

_He wanted vengeance. He wanted recognition. _

Anne broke down crying in fright.

As Rodolphus stared at a very frightened, broken down Anne, he began to think that perhaps he didn't need James and Sirius's help after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ummm...Merry Christmas everyone! :D

- Rosalie L


	19. Going Insane

_You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul. – _**_Julie de Lespinasse_**

_Those who hate most fervently must have once loved deeply; those who want to deny the world must have once embraced what they now set on fire. – __**Kurt Tucholsky**___

_I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides. – __**Evanescence**__, __Snow white Queen_

_"Insanity is relative. It depends on who has who locked in what cage." – __**Ray Bradbury**_

* * *

Greenpeace

Thanks for the review! And I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying the story! That always makes me smile. :)

Asta Marionette

Rodolphus is pretty sick. He knows it too. It's how he was raised. That's why he always protected Rabastan from it.

But don't worry, our Anne doesn't give up that easily. :D

minoming

Don't worry. Anne will begin to plot her revenge very soon :D

Let's hope it works. Rodolphus is too evil for words!

* * *

'You're finally home! Here, give her to me.' Rodolphus said, distractedly.

'Yes, she's okay now, no thanks to you!' Bellatrix said, glaring at her husband.

'What are you doing here?' Rodolphus asked, taking a very reluctant Serena from Lucius arms.

'I happened to be at the hospital.' Lucius replied.

Rodolphus ignored him and focused his attention on his daughter.

'I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I won't hurt you.' Rodolphus promised, kissing Serena. 'Come see, I got you presents. I can get you more too, how about shopping? You want me to take you shopping?'

'Rodolphus, let her rest!' Bellatrix exclaimed. 'You can _buy_ her forgiveness later.'

'Go away, Bella!' Rodolphus said, rather irritated. 'Serena, love, how do you feel?'

'Rodolphus, she needs to get some rest!' Bellatrix repeated, angrier.

'Bella, she's fine!' Rodolphus snapped. 'Shut up already.'

Lucius finally intervened and managed to pull Serena away from Rodolphus. He handed her immediately to Bellatrix.

'Take her upstairs.' Lucius said. 'I'll deal with your insane husband here.'

Rodolphus looked as if he were about to argue but gave in once he finally noticed how angry Bellatrix was.

'Fine, take her.' Rodolphus said, stubbornly.

Serena, who remained quiet throughout all this, clung very closely to Bellatrix, as they headed upstairs.

'What's wrong with you?' Lucius snapped.

'Nothing.' Rodolphus said, abstractedly.

'Oh, so sending your daughter to the hospital is normal for you?' Lucius asked.

'I didn't mean to.' Rodolphus said. 'Anyways Serena will forgive me.'

'Didn't you just see her? That girl is frightened of you.' Lucius told Rodolphus. 'What in Salazar's name did you do her?'

'I...confused her for Anne.' Rodolphus finally admitted.

'What?' Lucius asked.

'Just at one point, I couldn't process the fact that it was my daughter. I thought it was Anne.' Rodolphus clarified. 'I'd never hurt _Serena_ like _that_.'

'You thought – You thought she was...? Have you lost your mind?' Lucius blurted out, disbelievingly.

Rodolphus waved it off. 'It won't happen again. Serena wants to dye her hair. She'll look less like Anne.'

'Mate, that's not the point – '

'Rabastan!' Rodolphus said, suddenly.

'What?' Lucius asked.

'He's normal, right? Anne likes him!' Rodolphus said, speaking fairly quickly. 'I'm sure he can straighten things out. He can convince her!'

'What's wrong with you?' Lucius hissed. 'Get a grip on yourself, Rodolphus!'

'She likes you, right?' Rodolphus asked, abruptly.

'Who?' Lucius exclaimed.

'Anne! Who else?' Rodolphus answered. 'Listen mate, I need you to go talk me up while I go get my brother!'

'What – '

Lucius scoffed in frustrated as Rodolphus apparated out on his Manor.

'Rabastan? Rabastan?' Rodolphus called.

His voiced echoed through the house and after a few minutes, a rather annoyed Rabastan came downstairs, glaring at his older brother.

'Will you keep your voice down!' Rabastan hissed. 'You're going to – '

'I've got a mission for you!' Rodolphus blurted out. 'Come with me now.'

Rabastan frowned. 'The Dark Lord didn't tell me about any missions...In fact he – '

'Not for him, for me! Come on!' Rodolphus insisted, already pulling his brother by his robes.

'Let go of me, you dick!' Rabastan sneered, as he sent burning hexes at Rodolphus.

Rodolphus pulled away, but ignored the pain otherwise.

'It's got to do with Anne.' Rodolphus explained.

'Well, why didn't you say so?' Rabastan asked, before narrowing his eyes. 'In that case, get the bloody hell out of my house! I have no desire to see that bitch.'

'Don't make me force you.' Rodolphus said, tiredly.

'Whatever you've done now, go deal with it on your own.' Rabastan said, uncaringly.

'What could be so important that you won't – '

'That I won't what? Drop everything I'm doing so I could fix whatever mistake you made with your whore?' Rabastan stepped. 'How about my _fiancé_, Rodolphus?'

'She's always liked you anyways. You two are friends.' Rodolphus said, restlessly. 'This is important, Rabastan.'

Rabastan rolled his eyes. 'Get out, Rodolphus or I'll have you thrown out.'

'I can fight you and any servant you send to me.' Rodolphus said. 'You can't throw me out.'

'Perhaps normally, but not in the state you're in now.' Rabastan replied. 'I couldn't care about what's going on with you right now, Rodolphus. Do whatever the fuck you have to, but leave me out of it.'

Something else seemed to finally get to Rodolphus's head.

'Did you just call her your fiancé?' Rodolphus asked. 'You're engaged to her?'

'Yes and you would know that if you weren't so self involved. I'll send you an invite.' Rabastan said, frustrated. 'Now _leave_.'

'I'll pay for her ring, her dress and the whole fucking wedding. Just come with me!' Rodolphus ordered.

'Rod, listen to me. I wouldn't go with you if your life literally depended on it.' Rabastan said, viciously. 'I've done enough for you. I won't ask you again. _Leave now_.' Rabastan said, in a deadly tone.

Rodolphus shook his head. 'Never mind. I'm sure Lucius has done enough.'

Rabastan didn't even bother to ask what was going on. For once, he was worried about his own life more than his brother's.

'I know a few other people who will help me out too.' Rodolphus said, aloud.

Rabastan just nodded his head along realizing that his brother wasn't necessarily speaking to him anymore.

'Bye Rodolphus.' Rabastan said, impatiently.

'See you soon.' Rodolphus said, apparating out of his house.

'Merlin.' Rabastan whispered, shaking his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucius decided to do as Rodolphus requested and went upstairs to find Anne. She wasn't in her room, so it took Lucius a little while to find her. More specifically, he only found her after asking the assistance of a house elf.

'Anne.' Lucius greeted, as he walked through the door.

It was the first time he's seen her since she got her memories back.

'Is that...?' Lucius trailed of, frowning in confusion.

'My niece.' Anne clarified, holding a sleeping Arianna in her arms.

'Rodolphus asked me to check up on you.' Lucius said.

He couldn't help but notice how Anne flinched.

'Are you alright?' Lucius asked, coming closer.

'Be quiet. You'll wake her up.' Anne whispered.

'Leave her in a bed and we'll go talk.' Lucius said, slowly.

Anne began to rock Arianna in her arms.

Lucius frowned. 'Anne?'

She didn't reply. She only continued rocking the already sleeping girl in her arms.

'You're going to wake her up if you keep moving around like that.' Lucius pointed out. 'Put her down. Come with me, Anne.'

'They're not home yet.' Anne whispered. 'I'm starting to get worried.'

'Who? Bella and Serena?' Lucius asked. 'They came home right now with me. We can go see them if you like.'

Anne shook her head. 'No, not them. I went to see them already.'

'Who then? Rodolphus?' Lucius asked.

Anne flinched again.

'Anne, _who_?' Lucius asked. 'Who are you worrying about? Alexander?'

'Greece.' Anne said. 'Alexander's in Greece.'

Lucius sighed. 'I know he's in Greece.'

Anne kissed Arianna on the forehead and began to sing softly to her.

Lucius watched her for a while, trying to figure out what he should do.

'I'm scared, Lucius. What if they got hurt?' Anne asked. 'I should go see James.'

'You can't see him, Anne.' Lucius stated. 'You'll have to ask Rodolphus when he comes home.'

Anne flinched again, but did not answer otherwise.

'Why are you scared?' Lucius tried again. 'Who are you waiting for? What's gotten you so worried?'

'My parents, Lucius.' Anne said, as if it were obvious. 'I don't know why they haven't come back yet. They left hours ago. They never take _this_ long.'

It took a long while for Lucius to realize that Anne wasn't joking. She was completely serious.

'How old are you?' Lucius asked, thinking perhaps she lost her memory again.

'Seventeen.' Anne replied.

'What's happened to your memory?' Lucius asked.

'Nothing. Didn't anyone tell you I got it back?' Anne asked. 'Now hush up, you'll wake her up.'

'Come Anne, she's asleep. You seem as if you need some rest too.' Lucius said.

'I'm not leaving her.' Anne said, stubbornly.

'She's safe here.' Lucius said, still wondering why Arianna was there in the first place.

'I can't leave her _alone_, Lucius.' Anne insisted. 'Anyways, I think she'll want to meet my mum and dad.'

'Anne, they're dead.' Lucius said, firmly.

'Who's dead?' Anne asked, in a panic. 'Lucius, the war is over! Why are people still dying?'

'Anne, your parents. They're dead.' Lucius said, calmly.

Anne gave Lucius a quizzical look.

'Anne listen to me – '

'I know that, Lucius...' Anne said, slowly. 'They've been dead for years. Are you feeling alright?'

When Lucius realized Anne was being serious again, he frowned.

'Am _I_ alright? Merlin.' Lucius whispered. 'Anne put her down! Come with me _now_.'

Anne shrugged and tucked Arianna into bed. 'Sure Lucius.'

Lucius waited anxiously for Anne to step outside the room.

'Are you sick?' Lucius asked.

'Lucius, are _you_ alright?' Anne asked. 'I haven't seen you in ages and all of a sudden you show up acting like a lunatic.'

Anne walked towards her room and Lucius followed.

'I'm acting like a lunatic?' Lucius asked, in disbelief. 'If anyone is acting like a lunatic it's you. Well, you and Rodolphus.'

Anne flinched once more.

'Why do you keep doing that?' Lucius asked, grabbing Anne's hand.

'Don't touch me!' Anne screeched.

'Anne – '

'I mean it! Get your Deatheater hands off me!' Anne yelled out. 'You'll never get away with this!'

'With what?' Lucius asked.

'Just because my parents are gone, you think you can touch me? My uncle will put you in jail!' Anne yelled. 'I'll make sure of it!'

'ANNE!' Lucius hissed, pushing her against the wall. 'SHUT UP AND THINK!'

'Stop! No, LET GO!' Anne screamed. 'HELP PLEASE!'

'Bella!' Lucius called. 'Bellatrix, come here!'

Anne screamed and struggled for the next few minutes as Lucius impatiently waited for his sister-in-law to show up.

'You screamed for me?' Bellatrix approached, frowning at the scene before her.

'What's with her?' Lucius asked.

Bellatrix shrugged. 'Beats me. She's been like this since I returned home. I suggest you ask Rodolphus.'

Anne flinched and gave up fighting. Lucius let her go and she slid down to the ground.

'What do I do with her?' Lucius asked, puzzled.

'Leave her alone. Frankly, I'm surprised she kept up her sanity for this long.' Bellatrix said, casually.

Lucius abruptly shifted his gaze to Bellatrix. 'You think she's gone mad?'

'If she hasn't yet then she's headed that way.' Bellatrix stated, smirking.

'I wouldn't look so smug if I were you. I fear your husband's heading in the same direction.' Lucius said.

Anne looked form Lucius to Bellatrix with understanding in her eyes.

'I think she's sane again.' Bellatrix said, ignoring Lucius's comment.

'James...Lucius, I have to see James.' Anne pleaded. 'Or Sirius. I want to see them both.'

'You'll have to ask Rodolphus.' Lucius said once more.

Anne flinched and screamed in frustration.

'Ask me what?'

Lucius and Bellatrix turned to see a rather unfocused Rodolphus approaching them.

Anne starting screaming once more.

'Mum, dad, NO!' Anne screamed down. 'Don't let him get me! HELP ME!'

Rodolphus smirked and approached Anne looking every bit as crazy as she was.

'Mate, don't touch her!' Lucius said, shoving Rodolphus against the wall.

He pulled out his wand and held it an inch form his best friend's face.

'Bella, get her away from here.' Lucius ordered.

Rodolphus didn't bother to fight Lucius off. He merely stared at Anne with a longing, gleeful look in his eyes.

'You see, Malfoy. One day, I'm going to make her _mine_.' Rodolphus declared, arrogantly. 'And the Deatheaters will all look to me for orders.'

'Already happened, mate...' Lucius said, slowly.

Rodolphus seemed to snap out of his trance. He began to rub his temples.

'Lucius...' Rodolphus hissed. 'I need to get to the fucking hospital.'

'And Anne?' Lucius asked, completely agreeing with his friend.

'I haven't found her yet.' Rodolphus said. 'Stupid bitch is still out there somewhere with _my_ son!'

'Yeah...let's get you to St. Mungo's.' Lucius decided. Both men headed towards the chimney.

Lucius groaned in frustration when Rodolphus called out _Knockturn Alley_ instead of _St. Mungo's. _

* * *

'What took you so long?' Narcissa asked, as Lucius finally returned home.

'How would you like to have dinner at Lestrange Manor?' Lucius asked.

'I...Lucius, what's wrong?' Narcissa asked, with a frown. 'You look so pale.'

'Where are the children?' Lucius asked.

'Upstairs. What's happened?' Narcissa asked, as Lucius took off his cloak.

'Well, first I had to help your sister get my niece back from the hospital, where she spent several days recovering after Rodolphus practically killed her –

'What – '

'He thought she was Anne. _Then_ Rodolphus ranted on about Rabastan being normal and me talking Anne up since she likes me – '

'Lucius, that doesn't – '

'So when I did talk to Anne, she started either talking about her still alive parents, her uncle sending me to Azkaban – '

'But they're all – '

'And when she wasn't doing that, she was screaming her head off and she flinched whenever she heard Rodolphus's name – '

'Lucius what in Merlin's – '

'Then Bella came and Rodolphus came and he wanted to St. Mungo's, but the idiot went to Knockturn Alley – '

'You not making – '

'I chased him around, finally got him to the hospital, they ran some tests and now we're invited for dinner.' Lucius finally finished, grabbing himself a drink.

'Well...' Narcissa said, smoothing out her dress. 'I suppose I'll go and get ready then.'

'It'll make sense when you see them.' Lucius said, before laughing at Narcissa's confused expression.

'Is...everything alright?' Narcissa asked.

'Rodolphus's tests came out normal.' Lucius said. 'I'm going to convince him to let me take Anne to the hospital.'

'What's going on?' Narcissa asked, frowning.

'I really don't know. Bellatrix doesn't seem to either.' Lucius said. 'Really, Narcissa, I think we're better off not asking any questions.'

'What about Serena?' Narcissa asked. 'Maybe she should stay with us for a while...'

'I suggested that to Rodolphus.' Lucius drawled.

'And?' Narcissa asked.

'He asked me who Serena was.' Lucius answered, casually.

'Interesting.' Narcissa said. 'I'll take that as a confirmation.'

Lucius snorted. 'Wait till he wakes up and find his daughter, who he suddenly remembers, missing.'

'Lucius...shouldn't we do something?' Narcissa asked, worriedly.

'I've lost track of what happens between them.' Lucius said, sighing. 'I say we just leave it be. I don't think getting involved will be good.'

'What if someone gets hurt? I mean if Serena ended up in the hospital – '

'Narcissa.' Lucius interrupted, wrapping his arms around her. 'Don't worry. Just get ready for dinner.'

'The children too?' Narcissa asked.

'Yes, them too.' Lucius said.

Narcissa laughed. 'Lucius, you have to let me go for me to get ready.'

'In a second.' Lucius said, leaning down to kiss his wife.

* * *

When Lucius and Narcissa finally arrived to Lestrange Manor with their children, they found themselves in a rather tense and silent environment.

'Hello.' Narcissa said, hesitantly.

'Hello aunt Cissa.' Serena answered back, looking very tired.

'Er... Is everything alright?' Narcissa asked.

Bellatrix still hadn't acknowledged her sister, Rodolphus's gaze was fixed on Anne, who was busy entertaining Arianna.

Suddenly Adhara let go of her mother's hand and ran over to Anne and Arianna. The two of them began playing at once and Anne grinned at them both.

'Narcissa, she's beautiful. She looks exactly like you!' Anne exclaimed, joyously.

Rodolphus snorted. 'How could you tell? They look like brother and sister anyways.'

Anne blatantly ignored Rodolphus.

Narcissa took huge offence in what her brother-in-law said, however.

'We do not look like brother and sister!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'I'm much smaller than Lucius is! I daresay my hair looks better too. It's not even straight and – '

'Really Cissa?' Lucius asked, shaking his head.

Anne was stifling back her laughter.

'They seem normal to me.' Narcissa whispered.

Lucius merely shrugged.

'Wait, what's Potter's daughter doing here?' Narcissa asked, incredulously.

'Well, it seems my cousin trusts Rodolphus with his children.' Anne declared.

'What?' Narcissa asked, laughing at the ridiculous idea.

Anne finally acknowledged Rodolphus. 'That's what I thought.'

'Who gave you permission to think?' Rodolphus snapped.

'Did you daddy tell you not to let me think?' Anne mocked.

'No, but keep shooting your mouth and I can show you some things he _did_ teach me.' Rodolphus threatened.

'Like how to rise above Lucius?' Anne asked. 'And put all your other friends in their place?'

'What?' Lucius questioned.

'Nothing.' Rodolphus said, getting off his seat. 'Mistress, I think it's best if you head upstairs.'

'Lucius, didn't you ever wonder how Rodolphus went from being a lowly Slytherin to second in command?' Anne asked. 'Above _you_, above Evan and Rookwood and Dolohov – '

'Shut up.' Rodolphus hissed, grabbing Anne viciously.

'Hey! Um, Draco, why don't you and Serena take the others and go upstairs?' Narcissa suggested.

Rodolphus loosened his grip on the smirking Anne.

Serena went and picked up Arianna and Draco went to go pick of his sister. Draco shot Serena questioning looks, but Serena was still very much exhausted. She headed upstairs without another word, and Draco, having nothing else to do, followed her shortly.

Anyways, by now Serena was used to all the violence occurring within her home.

'What in Merlin's name is going on?' Lucius finally snapped.

Even Narcissa looked less than pleased.

'This is how you want your children to grow up?' Narcissa exclaimed. 'You two are _so _selfish. Do either one of you care what this is doing to Serena? You're not children anymore! You're not in Hogwarts anymore! You can just keep playing these stupid control games!'

'Unlike _you_ Narcissa, I'm in the exact same fucking place I was nine years ago!' Anne retorted. '_My children_ were babies, this _war_ wasn't over yet and nobody had all these fucking children!'

'Well fast forward life, Anne.' Narcissa sighed. 'We've got children growing up, not babies who don't know what's going on around them. This war is _over _and – '

'And who let _this_ idiot,' Anne said, pointing to Rodolphus, 'make his way to the very top?'

Rodolphus smirked triumphantly.

'Besides his daddy.' Anne spat.

'Why do you keep mentioning his father?' Lucius asked, frowning.

Rodolphus clamped his hand over Anne's mouth before she had a chance to speak. He pulled roughly on her hair, momentarily distracting her.

Before anyone else could get a chance to speak, the fireplace erupted in flames.

Rodolphus let go of Anne and stood up straight to greet his guests.

'Sirius.' Bellatrix finally spoke.

Sirius forced a grin onto his face. 'Bella, it's good to see you.'

'SIRIUS!' Anne screamed out, ecstatically.

Anne got her feet and ran towards Sirius just as the fireplace erupted in flames once more.

James couldn't compose himself as well as Sirius. He stumbled out of the fireplace and was anxiously looking around for his daughter.

'Sirius!' Anne exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. 'Sirius, I'm so sorry I got caught. I missed you so much. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry.'

Sirius made eye contact with Rodolphus, who shot him a glare. The coldness in eyes reminded Sirius of what he had to do.

'Filthy traitor, don't touch me.' Sirius spat, pushing Anne away from him.

James's attention finally fell on a crestfallen, confused Anne.

Narcissa looked to Lucius for answers.

Lucius, however, had no idea what was going on either.

'What?' Anne finally asked, shakily.

'Is the whore joining us for dinner?' Sirius asked, walking past Anne.

'Can't have dinner without entertainment.' Rodolphus replied, smirking.

Sirius shot Rodolphus a glare, not seen by Anne.

'James...' Anne said, softly. 'What's going on?'

'Rodolphus tells me you've been taking care of my daughter?' James asked, casually.

'Yes, James, I've been making sure that she's safe and – '

'As long as your Bloodtraitor ways didn't rub off on her, I don't care what you did.' James said, rudely.

'Excuse me?' Anne exclaimed. 'I've been taking care of _your_ daughter! How could you even leave her with Rodolphus?'

'Why not?' James sneered. 'I'd rather leave her with him than you.'

'What's wrong with you?' Anne exclaimed.

'Shut up, whore.' James said, rolling his eyes.

Rodolphus silently praised James for his believable act.

James walked passed Anne, just as Sirius did.

'Anyways, where is my beloved daughter?' James asked.

Rodolphus smirked. 'Upstairs. Let me show you.'

Anne, meanwhile, was spluttering out nonsense in rage.

'Sirius!' Anne all but screamed out.

She ran towards him again, not caring that she looked quite a bit insane.

'_Why_ are you doing this?' Anne asked, her voice breaking. 'What's Rodolphus doing to you guys?'

Inside, Sirius was applauding Anne. He was content to realize that Anne _did_ know that this was all Rodolphus's doing.

Anne knew James and Sirius would never turn away from her. Sirius only hoped Anne could keep her faith up.

'You're still here?' Sirius asked, rolling his eyes. 'Do me a favour. Get me a drink, would you?'

Anne narrowed her eyes. 'You disgust me, _Black_.'

Sirius kept himself composed and smirked. 'Really whore? _I_ disgust_ you_?'

'Yes.' Anne replied. 'I never took you as a coward. Giving into Rodolphus and _this_ life. I had always thought that you would rather die. Guess I was wrong about you.'

Although composing himself was easy, Sirius always had a temper on him. It took all his efforts not to argue back.

'I guess the sorting hat put you in the wrong house.' Anne said, clearly disappointed.

'You too, traitor.' Sirius spat.

Though Anne was trying hard to be angry, she could feel herself breaking inside.

'When they caught me...it was when I had decided to go back to get Alexander and find you.' Anne finally said. 'I regret ever separating...I was wrong. I should've stayed with you. All I wanted in this world was to be with you...to have my family with you.'

'I'm thankful for my luck then.' Sirius said, impassively. 'I'm glad they finally caught you.'

'Sirius – '

'Shut up!' Sirius hissed. 'I don't want to even associate with a whore like yourself, much less discuss events from a fucking decade ago. Get out of my sight!'

'Is there a problem?'

Anne turned around to face Rodolphus. She hadn't realized he had come back. Looking around, she realized that she had forgotten anybody else was in the room.

Lucius and Narcissa stood by watching the scene, not interrupting. Bellatrix looked amused, but evidently did not want to interfere.

Anne locked eyes briefly with James. He was now holding his daughter, who looked more ecstatic than Anne has ever seen her. When James only sent her a cold glare, Anne finally just gave up trying.

But she refused to cry. At least for now.

'Congratulations.' Anne said to Rodolphus.

Rodolphus smirked. 'No need to congratulate me, Mistress. The war was won years ago. You _lost_ a long time ago.'

Anne could feel her sanity escaping her. She was trying to hold onto it.

'Enjoy your dinner.' Anne said. 'I won't bother you any longer.'

'Ask the children to come down.' Rodolphus ordered, uncaringly.

'Yes, Master.' Anne said.

Rodolphus should've realized right then that Anne wasn't of sound mind.

Anne headed upstairs mindlessly. She wasn't exactly sure where the children were. They could've been one of the many playrooms, Serena's room or even a random room.

Anne didn't even put much thought into it, she walked around, until she heard voices.

She kind of frowned when she heard arguing.

'My daughter is usually so well behaved.' Anne said, out loud. 'I can't imagine Cissa's kids to be loud.'

Even the portraits on the wall could tell that Anne wasn't herself. Normal people don't have conversations actually conversations out loud with themselves.

'Draco, I don't feel good, let go!' Serena exclaimed.

'Drakie, Serena is sick.' Adhara said, chiding her brother, rather childishly.

'Adhara, shut up!' Draco hissed. 'Serena, don't be such a baby!'

Draco grabbed Serena, in what Anne believed to be rather viciously. The bruises quickly forming on Serena's wrists only confirmed what she believed.

The children were too busy in their fight to notice Anne had walked in.

_Lucius, let go of me!' Thirteen year old Anne insisted._

'_Stop fighting me!' Lucius hissed, grabbing Anne's already very bruised arm. _

'_Stop it, it hurts!' Anne whimpered, trying to break free._

'_Just do as your told. It'll be over soon.' Lucius murmured, pushing Anne against a wall. _

'_Lucius, stop!' Anne screamed, pushing him away. _

_Lucius was momentarily distracted and pulled away. Anne took this chance to elbow him in the gut. She didn't even care if she hurt. She pushed him out of the way, prepared to run. _

_Anne already knew where she would go. She knew Narcissa would protect her. Lucius could never hurt her in front of Narcissa. _

_However, Anne only managed to take a few steps before Lucius pulled out his wand and made her fall to the floor. _

_Anne of course, had her wand forced away from her a while ago. _

_Anne couldn't even get off the floor fast enough. Lucius had forced her to remain on the floor, climbing on top of her. _

_Rape was rape. It didn't matter where it was done. _

'Let go!' Serena yelled, once more.

Anne couldn't control herself any longer. She acted without thinking. Within a matter of seconds, Draco was thrown backward, crashing into a nearby mirror.

Adhara began screaming and crying at once. She ran towards her brother, who lay on the ground, also crying. He was groaning in pain and shards of glass laid scattered on the ground and even in his skin, causing him to bleed through multiple wounds.

Serena looked much too relieved that Draco was no longer hurting her. Perhaps if she wasn't so exhausted, she'd be just as terrified as Adhara and Draco were. Perhaps she would've been astonish at the powerful nonverbal and wandless, magic Anne just formed but for now, she was just relieved.

Anne didn't seem to even notice Draco and Adhara. Frowning, she just headed towards her daughter.

'Are you alright, Serena?' Anne asked.

Serena nodded her head. 'Thank you.'

Anne didn't get a chance to reply, before the door was abruptly opened. Narcissa's screaming seemed to cut through Anne's head. She ran towards Draco, frantically.

Anne didn't hear the conversation the occurred between everybody, she couldn't process everyone's expressions, in fact, nothing got through to her until she saw Lucius, very angrily approaching her.

'You should get out of here.' Anne said softly to Serena.

Mere seconds later, Anne felt a sharp sting across her left cheek. A few seconds more and she tasted blood in her mouth.

By the third blow, Anne finally snapped back into her senses and managed to dodge Lucius.

'You little bitch!' Lucius roared.

Anne couldn't help but smile. Lucius, always so perfect, so calm and collected, so impassive, so haughty, so superior, now looked less than human.

His pale face grew even paler in anger at Anne's smile.

He aimed his fist at her. Anne dodged it again, laughing this time.

'Ten years didn't make a difference, did it?' Anne taunted.

She knew she was really going to get it. At this point however, she didn't see why she should back down.

Lucius pulled out his wand. Anne was already summoning her magic.

'You couldn't have me, so you made damn sure that your son got my daughter, huh Lucius?' Anne teased.

Lucius shot spells at her. Anne, to everyone's surprised, conjured up her own magic, blocking the curses and shielding herself from harm.

'Taught him to hurt her too, didn't you?' Anne hissed, angrily, not shooting her own magic. 'Like father, like son.'

Serena stood frozen, not believing what was happening. She jumped slightly as a bubble formed around her. It took her a few seconds to realize that Anne conjured a shield around her.

She looked towards her father, who was staring intently at Anne.

Everyone seemed to be doing the same thing, even Draco had forgotten about his injury.

'I _finally_ learned to control my magic! Aren't you _proud_, Lucius?' Anne spat. 'I can fight against you now! Having no wand doesn't make a difference!'

However, Anne decided not to. She stopped trying all of a sudden.

Lucius paused in confusion.

'Get the kids out.' Anne said, shrugging. 'And get your son healed.'

Everyone seemed to come to their senses.

'Serena!' Bellatrix called, heading towards her daughter. 'Come on, you really need some rest.'

Narcissa was tending to Draco once more. Sirius went over to help her, as he realized Lucius would not move from his spot.

Anne didn't expect that he would.

James stood there still clinging to Arianna with all his might.

'Leave.' Rodolphus told James. I'll see you soon.'

James didn't stick around to see what would happen. There was nothing he could do more Anne. Even Sirius left with Narcissa, Adhara and Draco.

Bellatrix had left before everyone else, making sure Serena got her rest.

Dinner was completely forgotten.

'You don't lay hand on my heir _ever_!' Lucius roared, his wand still pointed at Anne.

'You son _never_ hurts Serena. EVER.' Anne retorted.

Lucius shook his head. 'My son can be dealt with by _me_.'

'My daughter will be protected by me!' Anne exclaimed. 'I'm a mistress, I'm a whore, FINE! Anybody can do whatever the like with me. But my _daughter_, she's a Pureblood. She's a _Lestrange_. No one can hurt her.'

'She's. Not. Your. Daughter.' Lucius said, through gritted teeth. 'You're going to pay for hurting Draco.'

'Take her, Lucius.' Rodolphus interrupted.

Both Anne and Lucius directed their attention to Rodolphus, who had thus far said and done nothing.

'What?' Lucius asked.

'Take do, do what you please. Punish you as you see fit.' Rodolphus clarified. 'Return her to me when you're done.'

Lucius seemed to ponder what exactly he wanted to do.

'I wouldn't let her get away with hurting my heir.' Rodolphus added.

'The Malfoy heir means more to you than your own daughter, then?' Anne asked, narrowing her eyes at Rodolphus.

'_You_ don't get to decided anyone. Draco could be dealt with by his father.' Rodolphus said. 'You deserved to be punished, Mistress.'

'Expect her in a month's time, Rodolphus.' Lucius said, icily.

Anne expected Rodolphus to protest. A month was a _really_ long time.

However, Rodolphus nodded his head in agreement.

'A month?' Anne exclaimed.

'Oh Mistress, you haven't got a clue about the things I can do to you.' Lucius smirked. 'What _we_ would do to you.

Anne took deep breaths and stared directly at Rodolphus. 'Haven't you done enough?'

Rodolphus smirked at her.

Anne smirked right back. 'I haven't lost yet, Rodolphus. Take Sirius, take James. Send my son away, send my daughter to the hospital, I can see how scared you are. You know as well as I do that you haven't won. Not yet.'

Rodolphus looked at Anne coldly. 'We'll see about that.'

Before Anne could reply, Lucius grabbed a hold of her and directed her of the room.

'So like always, you're going to do Rodolphus's dirty work?' Anne mocked.

'You know, I looked after your children, just as you asked. Bellatrix protected your children, even thought she didn't have to. I can't even imagine how hard it must've been for her to take care of her husband's mistress's children.' Lucius said. 'Who would've thought that _everything_, you'd be the one to end up being a world class bitch.'

'Excuse me, Lucius, you – '

'No wonder everyone hates you. Regulus? He loathes you. Rabastan, he despises.' Lucius said, coldly. 'Even Sirius hates you, in fact, so does your cousin! I can go on and on, Anne.'

Anne couldn't really get herself to form a reply.

'If Rodolphus is the only person in the world who feels something for you, then you ought to consider yourself lucky.' Lucius drawled. 'Salazar only knows where you'd be today if it weren't for him.'

Anne stalked past Lucius, not wanting to hear anymore. She didn't even care that he followed swiftly behind her.

Anne hated this. Rodolphus always seemed to hand her over to Lucius to break her down. It worked every time. Finally, the tears she had been holding in for so long fell down her face.

Lucius had her pinned in five seconds.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A little late but Happy New Year! My holidays are over and I'll be having exams at the end of the month, so I apologize for any delays for a new chapter!

- Rosalie L.


	20. Prayers

I'm gonna take it all outf  
_I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I'm alone and all I,  
I'm gonna be the last one landing  
'Cause I, I Believe it  
And I, I, I,  
I just want it all – __Dynamite__, __**Taio Cruz**_

_What I want is to be needed. What I need is to be indispensable to somebody. Who I need is somebody that will eat up all my free time, my ego, my attention. Somebody addicted to me. A mutual addiction. – __**Chuck Palahniuk**_

_Like a wound that keeps on bleeding to remind me not to think,  
Like a raging river, drowning when i only need a drink,  
Like a poison that i swallow, but i want the world to die.  
Like a release from a prison that i didn't know i was in,  
Like a fight to live the past I prayed to leave from way back when  
Like a general without a mission until the wars start again,  
Start again. – __That Was Just Your Life__, __**Metallica **_

_Never, never, never believe any war will be smooth and easy, or that anyone who embarks on the strange voyage can measure the tides and hurricanes he will encounter. The statesman who yields to war fever must realize that once the signal is given, he is no longer the master of policy but the slave of unforeseeable and uncontrollable events. – __**Sir Winston Churchill **_

* * *

Purple Polish

Rodolphus put way too much faith into Lucius. He's going to come to realize soon enough what a big mistake that was. Rodolphus thinks now that he's second in command, nothing can happen to him, and that his allies will always be his allies. He thinks he's already won and that no one can measure up to him. I think I'm already saying too much :P

But you can expect some Rodolphus/Lucius rivalry coming enough soon enough!

They are going crazy :)

They can hold onto their sanities sometimes, and other times, they don't even realize what they're doing. I will say this though, Rodolphus is going to holding onto his a bit better than Anne will.

As for Serena, she is very much warming up to Anne, but she's going to be stubborn and pretend like she still hates her. Well, her stubbornness, plus the fact she's afraid Rodolphus will not like it if she starts to bond with Anne.

Oh, you forgot! Anne can do wandless magic! She's just always had a problem with using against her Slytherin buddies. (Remember when Evan caught her in Greece, she was using wandless magic against all the Deatheaters, until Evan got a hold of her, then her fear overtook her and she was unable to anymore).

There's going to be a lot more Lucius/Anne coming up in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy it!

SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE

Oh, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting! The last time and this time as well! Really sorry

I try to update when I can, but it's getting harder to do so now!

I promise, I'll keep trying. And sooo sorry about cliff-hangers. I always seem to end my chapters with them.

But, on the other hand, I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story!

minoming

They're all messed up, simple as that. Lucius, Rodolphus, James, Sirius, everyone in this story is a bit... mess up. None of them have really got their priorities straight and they keep flip flopping everywhere, lol.

It only gets worse form here :D

Asta Marionette

Yes, she does. Her magic is extraordinary.

But unfortunately, Rodolphus and Lucius realize this as well.

They're going to want to control and regulate her magic. Poor Anne.

As for James and Sirius, well, it's going to be a LONG time before they all start trusting each other again. For now, it will be James and Sirius against Anne, especially after all the trouble Anne in going to cause in the next few chapters. Poor girl.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I think this is the longest I've gone without updating. I'm so sorry about that. And unfortunately, it may be just as long before I update again... for any of my stories. I'm actually really sorry to everyone. Updating was easier when I had more time on my hands, which I don't have enough of lately. I will try as much as possible, but I can't make any promises. Thank you though, for everyone who still follows my stories. I appreciate it :D

**Rosalie L. **

___

* * *

_

Flashback

_'Oh, my child, you cry so many tears,__seems like you've been crying for the world;__oh, my child, your world so full of fears, seems like you've been crying for the world.' Anne sung softly. _

_She didn't have any clue Lucius was staring at her from the doorway. He stood there wondering whether he should smile, smirk or frown. _

_'I to bare you, I to raise you, Father, give me strength to do it right;__I to adore you, be a refuge for you,__Father give me strength to do it right.' Anne continued singing. _

_Lucius couldn't help but notice how solemn Anne sounded. She stood before the window, staring at the scenery before her._

_'Hush, my child and lay you down to sleep,__seems like you've been crying for the world;__hush, my child your tears that burn so deep,__seems like you've been crying for the world.' Anne continued, sadly. _

_Lucius couldn't bring himself to stop her. _

_'I will protect you, guard you and guide you,__Father give me strength to do it right;__I will love you, more than I have to,__Father give me strength to do it right.' Anne sung, solemnly once more._

_Lucius was deep in thought. _

'_Oh, my child, I only wish I could,__suffer all the trials in your place;__oh, my child, you know I truly would,__take on all the evils you will face.' Anne continued to sing. _

_Lucius knew he should present himself. _

_'I will protect you, guard you and guide you,__Father give me strength to do it right;__I will love you, more than I have to, Father give me strength.' Anne finished singing. _

_'Rodolphus did tell me you liked to sing.' Lucius finally spoke. 'That's the first time I ever heard you.'_

_'I only sang to Alexander.' Anne said, softly. 'I used to sing that a lot to him.'_

'_Father?' Lucius asked. 'I didn't know you were religious.'_

'_You don't know everything about me, Malfoy.' Anne said, spitefully. _

'_So you are religious?' Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow. _

'_No.' Anne replied. 'I used to be.'_

'_I assumed as much.' Lucius stated, before asking, 'What changed?' _

'_My father was religious. I got it from him. I was really religious. I had a lot of faith.' Anne said, stoically. 'I stop believing in Him when He stopped answering my prayers. After my parents died, so did my faith.'_

'_You're right.' Lucius said. 'I don't know everything about you, evidently.'_

_Anne didn't reply. In fact, she was yet to turn to face Lucius. _

'_So if you do not believe in Him, any reason why you asked Him to help you with Alexander?' Lucius asked. _

'_Because just because I've forsaken Him, it doesn't mean He couldn't help Alexander.' Anne said. 'Merlin knows, I couldn't.'_

_Lucius smirked. 'I don't think Alexander believes in God.'_

_Lucius stopped smirking, however, once Anne let out a rather heartbreaking sob. She fell to the ground, screaming. _

'_Merlin, Rodolphus is right. You are always crying.' Lucius stated, with a sigh. _

_He walked over to the crying Anne. _

'_I'd give anything to go back!' Anne sobbed. 'I want my parents, I want my children. I want my family.'_

'_I know, Anne.' Lucius said. _

'_I want my Mum and Father! He took everything! Why did he do it?' Anne cried. 'I miss them. I don't want to live like this anymore!'_

_Lucius kissed Anne to shut her up. _

'_No.' Anne replied, trembling through her tears. 'Please don't.'_

'_Shut up.' Lucius ordered, pushing Anne onto her back._

_The cold stone beneath Anne sent shivers up her spine. She continued to cry and Lucius restrained her, bruising her skin. He kissed her neck and her shoulders._

_Anne tried to kick him, to push him off. _

_Lucius climbed on top of her._

'_Stop, I don't want to!' Anne said, through her tears. _

'_When have you ever had a choice in that?' Lucius asked, pushing the cloth of her dress up her body. _

'_Lord God, I pray that if I have struggled for the wrong – ' Anne began to whisper, as she struggled to fight Lucius off. _

_Lucius took no note of Anne. It wasn't unusual for her to start ranting, to start screaming, to start crying. Her magic was out of control, her thoughts were jumbled up and Lucius was unsure of how long Anne would be able to hold on to her sanity. _

'_And have worked with weak hands, thou wilt forgive me for – ' Anne continued, speaking raggedly. _

_Lucius was pushing inside of her. It was getting harder for her to speak. Anne wanted to and she needed to concentrate on something other than the pain. _

_Other than the rape. _

'_My lost strength. Give me...more light...to shine upon my work, upon...thy promises, and – ' Anne struggled to speak. _

_Lucius slapped her. _

'_Shut up, whore! If He hasn't helped you before, what makes you think He'll do it now!' Lucius hissed. 'Why would He waste his time helping a worthless, insignificant, insane traitor like you?'_

'_Upon my duties! And with thy...wisdom may I search for the truth – '_

'_Where's God now, Anne? Where's your father now?' Lucius continued, coldly. 'Where is everyone now, huh? Where's Potter and your Aunt Uncles? Where's your mother, Anne? Where's Black? Where's your children?'_

'_That is behind every wrong, and for the...purpose that is beyond all journeyings.' Anne spoke, as Lucius began to viciously attack her. _

_He force fed her potions. He diminished her powers. He kept her locked in a dungeon, away from everybody. He beat her, tortured her, punished her, and raped her. _

_She screamed. She cried. She cursed. She hurt him back. She hurt herself. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat. Her thoughts weren't clear. _

_He did it for her. He did it because Anne needed to learn her place. He had gone ten years without seeing Anne. He couldn't afford to lose her again. _

_She hated him._

'_AMEN!' Anne screamed. _

_Lucius stopped and stared. _

_Stared at Anne. _

_Bloody, beaten, bruised, broken Anne. _

'_Hold on to your sanity but don't hold on to your miseries.' Lucius instructed. _

_He stood up and started getting dressed, as if nothing had happened. _

'_We did more for you Anne.' Lucius said, buttoning up his shirt. 'Everything was for your own good.'_

_Anne hugged her knees to her chest. She couldn't muster up the strength to even get dressed. _

'_We can give you the world, Anne.' Lucius said, putting on some robes. _

_He looked perfect. _

'_Every time a woman has premarital sex, it's because Satan has penetrated her.' Anne said simply, in reply. _

'_Would you feel better if you were married to one of us?' Lucius asked. _

_Anne finally looked Lucius in the eye. _

'_Rodolphus can take you as his wife.' Lucius continued. 'And so can I.'_

_Anne just continued to stare at Lucius. _

'_I don't know what Rodolphus's conditions are, but if you wish to be my wife, you must be obedient to me...like Narcissa.' Lucius said, slowly. _

_Anne finally found the strength to reply. _

'_I'm a mistress.'_

'_The Dark Lord founded a potion to make you a mistress.' Lucius drawled. 'You think he cannot make one to reverse its effects?'_

_Anne couldn't get herself to breathe._

'_Just me. Or just him.' Lucius clarified. 'Not Sirius. Not Evan. Not Rabastan. Not Regulus. No one else.'_

_Anne couldn't even stutter. _

'_Think about it.' Lucius said, seriously. 'You can ask him or you can ask me. But you can't ask us both.'_

_Anne wanted to say something. _

_Anything. _

'_I promise you this, if you ask me, I will take you as my wife.' Lucius informed Anne. _

End Flashback

'Mistress.' Rodolphus greeted at the doorway.

'You're home.' Anne stated, looking at Rodolphus with great unease.

'As are you.' Rodolphus replied, entering the room.

'For a few days now. Bellatrix told me you were away on business.' Anne said.

'I was and now I'm back.' Rodolphus said, walking towards Anne. 'And what have you been up to?'

'Just doing my governess duties. Serena's remarkable. Really, Rodolphus, she's so talented, you should hire _actual_ tutors for her, or at least teach her yourself.' Anne said. 'I'm about ten years behind in the world, I don't think I should be the one teaching her.'

Rodolphus nodded. 'Yes, I believe tutors would be a good idea.'

Anne fiddled with her own fingers.

'You're awfully quiet.' Rodolphus remarked. 'Lucius did that good of a job?'

Anne was unsure of how to reply to this.

'I don't know.' Anne finally said.

'It seems so. So far I haven't been berated at for sending you off to live in his dungeons.' Rodolphus said, smirking slightly. 'How was it?'

'The dungeons were so crude.' Anne said. Lucius wouldn't let me out, even to see Narcissa...Or anyone for that matter.'

'That's the point of being a prisoner.' Rodolphus said, simply.

Anne frowned at him.

'I've never thought of myself as a prisoner.' Anne said, slowly. 'I suppose I am one though.'

Rodolphus seemed to find this fact amusing. 'Yes love, since you were about thirteen, I believe.'

Anne cringed a little.

'Rodolphus?'

'Yes?' He asked.

'I can't do magic.' Anne told him.

'I know.' He replied. 'Handy little potion, don't you think? Lucius tells me it weakens you greatly.'

'I was wondering...' Anne said, before taking a deep breath. 'May I speak with my father?'

Rodolphus merely frowned at Anne. 'Lucius told me your mind's not intact. Anne, he's dead.'

Anne couldn't help but blush a little. 'I know _that_! And my mind is as intact as it's ever been!'

'If you know that, then why are you asking to speak with him?' Rodolphus asked.

'It's just that...I mean...you have _potions_ that can weaken someone so much, to the point that they are barely unable to perform magic!' Anne exclaimed. 'I was wondering...is there any way I could see my father? And speak to him?'

'Weakening someone and tampering with their magical abilities is different from speaking to the dead, Anne.' Rodolphus said, as if he were talking to a child. 'We can't bring back the dead.'

'I'm not talking about bringing anyone back!' Anne said, stubbornly. 'I'm talking about _speaking_ to him.'

'What do you want me to say, Anne?' Rodolphus asked.

'Just, I'm sure, if you tried hard enough, you can find a way.' Anne said, quietly. 'You told me yourself that the Dark Lord can do great things, and if not that, then what about a portrait?'

'Not everyone has a portrait.' Rodolphus said, shaking his head. 'And I will not ask the Dark Lord.'

'But you don't know that my father doesn't have one.' Anne pointed out.

'Anne – '

'No, listen to me. I knew _nothing_ about Purebloods when I was growing up, okay? But the older I got, especially after being put in Slytherins and meeting you, I found out more about them _and_ I found out that even though my father was a Bloodtraitor, he still had all his Pureblood roots.' Anne said.

'What's your point?' Rodolphus asked.

He didn't like where this was going.

'The harsh punishments, the strict household, spoiling me, spending money like crazy, making sure I knew all about dancing, singing and the arts; it was all from his Pureblood nature. No matter how much he wanted to leave that life behind, it was still a part of him. All great Pureblood families keep portraits.' Anne explained. 'The Sorelli family isn't an English family...and I admit I don't know where my father is from, but I'm positive that _you_ can find out. I'm sure he'll have a portrait somewhere, most probably in the house he grew up in.'

'I'm not wasting my time on this rubbish.' Rodolphus said, angrily.

'If not my father, then my Uncle Nate...he could lead me to him.' Anne continued. 'Rodolphus, my father's dead. He can't do anything. I just want to talk to him.'

'To say what, huh?' Rodolphus hissed. 'You're right, Anne. He's _dead._ I didn't like him when he was alive, and I didn't want him near you fourteen years ago, what makes you think I'll let you see him now? We don't even know if he has a portrait! Why should I waste my time on this?'

'Because you love me.' Anne replied, softly. 'Because I have nothing else in this world. Because you said you'd give me anything and everything. Because my sanity and my happiness depend on this.'

'I'm not making any promises.' Rodolphus said, after a long pause.

'Just as long as you give it your best.' Anne replied.

* * *

'When all is darkness and we feel our weakness and helplessness, give us the sense of Your presence, Your love, and Your strength.' Anne whispered. 'Help us to have perfect trust in Your protecting love and strengthening power, so that nothing may frighten or worry us, for living close to You, we shall see Your hand, Your purpose, Your will through all things.'

'Who's there?'

Anne's breath caught in her voice. Her heart began to beat rapidly.

She had not heard his voice in years.

She looked up and met her father's eyes.

'Anne?' The voice questioned.

Anne just nodded her head, too overcome by her emotions to answer him properly.

'How old are you?' The portrait asked.

Anne couldn't believe that was one of the first things her father said to her.

'S-Seventeen.' Anne replied.

The portrait shook his head. 'It can't have been _only_ four years.'

'I...I was put in a deep sleep.' Anne tried to explain. 'I was only revived a few months back.'

'How did you find this place?' He asked her.

'Why does that matter? Father, you haven't seen me in _years_ – '

'Anne. Last I knew, you were my thirteen year old daughter. That was fourteen years ago. No one comes into this home, I haven't got any clue what's happening in the world.' Michael Sorelli said. 'As far as I was concerned, you knew nothing about this place.'

'I found out everything.' Anne said, simply.

She couldn't help but feel hurt.

'Sorelli's are known to be dark wizards. I knew _nothing_ about you, but I found out. I know you played the golden boy to your parents, I knew your brother ran away from you at fourteen, oh and I've met him too. And I loved him and Uncle Charles killed him and three years later, I left Uncle Charles to die.' Anne ranted on.

'You need to slow down. I'm not going anywhere.' The portrait said. 'How did you find out? Who told you?'

'Uncle Charles. I made him believe that a Deatheater got into Hogwarts and attacked me.' Anne said. 'And he told me about your family. All that time, you blamed me for being in Slytherin, but it was in my blood! You hypocrite, you even raised me like a Pureblood!'

'Why on earth would you say that a Deatheater attacked you?' Michael Sorelli asked.

Anne couldn't believe how calm he was.

'Because I couldn't tell them Rodolphus attacked me.' Anne replied, slowly. 'I made up a disguise. How was I supposed to know? My father, the Head Auror, never told me what a Deatheater looked like!'

'Rodolphus attacked you?' Michael Sorelli asked, angrily. 'Annabelle, why in Merlin's name would you not inform anybody of this?'

'Because I loved him.' Anne said, trembling.

'You _what?'_ The Portrait hissed.

'Nobody told me anything! I didn't know any of it! Uncle Charles told me Mother begged for death and you just gave up! For months, I thought you two didn't care enough to stay alive for me! I was alone, Father! I was an orphan, I had no friends, and I was completely defenceless in a House full of people who hated my guts!' Anne exclaimed. 'Rodolphus Lestrange kept coming to me, kept raping me, and telling me he'd protect me! Father, he would have killed me if I didn't listen!'

'He _raped_ you?'

'He killed my parents, he raped me, he lied to me, he manipulated me, he turned me against my friends, he humiliated me, he passed me off to his friends, he beat the shit out of me, he's tried to kill me, he got me pregnant three times, he made me his mistress!' Anne all but screamed.

'Mistress? Pregnant?'

Michael Sorelli couldn't get himself to say more.

'At fourteen, I miscarried a boy. At sixteen, I got pregnant with my first born, Alexander. He's ten years old now and is the Lestrange heir. At seventeen, I had my first daughter Serena. She's nine now and betrothed to the Malfoy heir. I held her in my arms for a few seconds before Rodolphus took her away from me and put me in a nine year coma.' Anne said, shaking with hurt. 'When I was thirteen, Rodolphus tried to make me his official mistress. He put me through a _brutal_ ceremony and I almost died. The ceremony failed and I had to be given _his_ blood, as a transfusion to keep me alive. When I was sixteen, Rodolphus went to the Dark Lord for a favour and found a way to make me his official mistress, even after his ceremony failed. He succeeded the second time around.'

'Where was Charles in all of this?' Michael Sorelli asked, outraged. 'Where was Callie? Where was James? Where was the Ministry? Where were the Aurors?'

'Rodolphus was _fifteen_ when he killed you and Mother.' Anne said, shaking her head. 'You really think any of them could've done anything against him? I was so in love with him. And so bloody terrified at the same time!'

'I have met Lestrange – '

'Another thing you didn't tell me. YOU didn't warn me either!' Anne accused.

'He told me he was engaged to this...Bellatrix Black?' The portrait continued.

'She's his wife now. And she's made my life, which is already a living hell, worse.' Anne spat.

'Why is your child his heir?'

'You really think that just because I gave birth to them, they're _my _children?' Anne asked. 'They didn't even know about me until a few months ago. They hate me and I'm not allowed to consider them mine!'

'Bellatrix didn't give him children?' Michael Sorelli asked.

'She didn't want children until _after_ my son was born. She got pregnant and was going to have him and Serena, who I was pregnant with at the time, killed.' Anne said, clenching her fists. 'I beat her to it. Made her miscarry, like she did with me at fourteen, and made her barren.'

'You did _what_?' He exclaimed. 'Good Lord, what have you become?'

'Says the man who would've willingly become a Deatheater to save me! I did what I had to protect my children!'

'The children you got by a murdering rapist!' Her father hissed.

'That's not the worst of it. You know I've killed? Used the unforgivable curses? Even slept with so many men, willingly, whether they were taken or not! I'm the reason why James's parents are dead. I've sided against James in the war for _so_ long too. I've lied, betrayed, cheated, manipulated, seduced men, gotten drunk, gotten high!' Anne laughed, bitterly. 'Look at your little princess now. Look at your Slytherin daughter now!'

Suddenly, Anne bolted up on her bed.

'Oh god.' Anne whispered, taking deep breaths.

She ran her hands through her hair and looked to her left.

'Wake up.' Anne said, nudging Rodolphus.

'Go to sleep.' Rodolphus murmured.

'Wake up, Rodolphus.' Anne said. 'Please wake up.'

'Is someone dying?' Rodolphus asked, sleepily.

'No.' Anne replied.

'Then go to sleep, love.' Rodolphus sighed. 'I'm exhausted from my mission and I have another one coming up.'

'_Please_.' Anne said.

Rodolphus didn't even bother with a reply this time.

'You take me for granted.' Anne whispered, furiously. 'So when someone tries to take me away from you, don't you _dare _complain!'

Anne pushed her covers aside and leapt out of bed, heading for the doorway.

Rodolphus could hear her storming out and groaned in frustration, before he too, threw off his covers and went through the doorway.

'Try not to wake up the whole damn mansion.' Rodolphus said, grumpily.

Anne ignored him and began to head downstairs.

Rodolphus followed.

'What do you want? What are you looking for?' Rodolphus asked, as Anne began to head for the kitchen.

'I'm starving!' Anne yelled back.

'It's 3 in the fucking morning, would you just get back to bed?' Rodolphus asked.

'No!' Anne replied, stubbornly.

'Why?' Rodolphus asked, annoying.

'Because we were arguing again! Because he was yelling at me _again_!' Anne replied, before adding. 'And I want some chocolate mousse.'

Rodolphus walked into the kitchen with Anne and looked to the nearest house elf.

'Make some chocolate mousse for her.' Rodolphus ordered.

'Anything for master?' A house elf asked.

'He wants Irish cheesecake.' Anne replied.

Rodolphus shook his head at Anne.

'Chocolate mousse and Irish cheesecake now go.' Rodolphus said.

The house elves got down to work and Anne watched them absentmindedly, as they prepared her midnight desserts.

Rodolphus suddenly picked Anne up and placed her on the kitchen countertop.

'Look at me. Come on, what's wrong with you?' Rodolphus asked.

'I just want something to eat.' Anne said, innocently.

Rodolphus gave her a small smile. 'Fine, I'm getting you some food. Now tell me what's on your mind.'

'I thought you were tired.' Anne remarked.

'Well, I'm up now. Tell me, who was yelling at you?' Rodolphus asked.

'Dad was.' Anne replied. 'Except I called him Father. It was strange.'

'Why was he yelling at you?' Rodolphus asked, humouring her.

'Because of everything that's happened since he died.' Anne shrugged.

'Yes well, I highly doubt he'd yell at you.' Rodolphus told her.

Anne shrugged again. 'I don't think I want to talk to him anymore.'

'Alright.' Rodolphus said, relieved.

He wasn't looking forward to finding a portrait of Michael Sorelli.

'So, are you alright now?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne nodded her head. 'I'll be better once I have my desserts.'

Rodolphus chuckled. 'Anything else you want?'

'Alexander.' Anne replied.

'We can go see him in Greece if you like.' Rodolphus told her.

'No. I want him home.' Anne said. 'I miss him. I want to know he's safe.'

'No one would harm my son.' Rodolphus told her.

'You act as if no one could turn against you. As if no one can take anything from you.' Anne said, nonchalantly. 'You've got a false sense of security.'

'You want to tell me what you know?' Rodolphus asked. 'You shouldn't be hiding anything from me.'

'You shouldn't be keeping Alexander away from me.' Anne replied.

Rodolphus smirked. 'Look who's talking.'

'Where's my cheesecake?' Anne asked.

'It's coming.' Rodolphus said. 'How about you tell me what you know and I'll bring Alexander home.'

'Promise?' Anne asked.

'I give you my word.' Rodolphus said, easily.

'You're powerful and the Dark Lord knows it. He's going to screw with you until you wind up dead.' Anne said, as if it were nothing. 'If I were you, I'd start raising my own army, and turn everyone against the Dark Lord before he does it to you.'

Rodolphus chuckled. 'I may have to whip you for saying such things, mistress.'

'You don't believe me?' Anne asked. 'Why would I lie?'

'It seems you want me to rebel against the Dark Lord and have me wind up dead.' Rodolphus said, simply. 'I'm sure you've spent all your time thinking of a strategy to get back at me.'

'I don't want you to die.' Anne said, slowly.

'You're a bad liar.' Rodolphus said. 'Enough of this now, child.'

'I'm not a child and I'm telling you the truth. Think about it!' Anne insisted. 'He wanted you to die in France, he didn't tell you he took away my memories and he didn't tell you that I was all of a sudden going to get them back! He's messing with you, seeing how far you'll go before you retaliate enough for him to kill you!'

'Right Anne, and how do _you_ know this?' Rodolphus asked, smirking.

'Because I've seen how powerful you've become. You went from being just another Slytherin to...what you are now.' Anne replied. 'The Dark Lord can take me away from you too, you know. He can give me to someone else.'

'You are my mistress.' Rodolphus said. 'That cannot happen. I know more about this than you do.'

'Perhaps. But didn't the Dark Lord make that possible? Perhaps what he can give, he can also take back.' Anne said. 'After all he's done, can you really trust him?'

'We're in a kitchen full of knives, poisons and scorching hot water, do you wish to continue to speak further, Anne?' Rodolphus asked, darkly.

'If they kill you, your children are next.' Anne whispered. 'They're going to try to wipe out the Lestrange bloodline.'

'Stop. Talking.' Rodolphus said, grabbing Anne by the shoulders. 'I swear – '

'Master the desserts are ready!' The house elf interrupted.

Rodolphus took several deep breaths. 'Bring it to the dining room.'

'No. I want it now.' Anne said. 'Let's eat here.'

'Are you a barbarian?' Rodolphus asked.

'Yes, cause barbarians had extravert kitchens like yours...' Anne replied, stupidly.

'Get in there!' Rodolphus hissed, pulling Anne off the counter.

Anne sighed in annoyance, but did indeed head to the dining room. She was surprised to see that Rodolphus was not right behind her.

Anne didn't bother to wait for Rodolphus. The sight of her mousse and cheesecake was too good for her to resist and she began to indulge in the delectable desserts.

'Thanks for waiting.' Rodolphus said, sarcastically.

'I thought you were behind me.' Anne said.

Rodolphus shrugged. 'It's alright. I didn't want any.'

'You sure? They're really good.' Anne replied.

'I'd prefer to have something else.' Rodolphus said.

'What's that?' Anne asked, taking a bite of her cheesecake.

'You.' Rodolphus said, leaning down to kiss Anne.

After dessert.' Anne said, childishly.

Rodolphus laughed, and pushed Anne's dessert out of the way.

'Are you out of your mind!' Anne exclaimed, as Rodolphus pushed her nightdress up her legs. 'You've got a child, you know. What if Serena comes down?'

'You need to learn when to talk and when to keep your mouth shut.' Rodolphus murmured, before kissing her.

Anne let Rodolphus kiss her and she placed her hands on his chest.

'I love you.' Rodolphus said, breaking the kiss. 'And I will protect you and my family. You never have anything to worry about.'

Rodolphus then spread Anne's legs apart and she wrapped it around his waist. He leaned into her and kissed her more urgently than before.

'Slow down.' Anne whispered, breaking the kiss. 'It's okay. I'm not going anywhere.'

'It's impossible for me to stay away from you. I can't keep my hands off you.' Rodolphus told her. 'All those years when you were gone, or out of my reach, it drove me crazy, Anne.'

'Will you bring my son back?' Anne asked.

'Anything for you.' Rodolphus said, breathlessly. 'Don't give up on me, Anna.'

Anne frowned in confusion. Nothing Rodolphus was saying was making sense to her. In fact, they way he was acting was puzzling her.

'I. Love. You.' Rodolphus said, in between kisses.

* * *

Anne's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight was hitting her face. She squinted her eyes, wondering why Rodolphus left the curtains open.

She smiled thinking about last night's events. She couldn't remember the last time she and Rodolphus actually had such a passionate night.

Granted, she was as confused as ever about their relationship but last night, he made her feel special again.

Anne only wondered how long it would last. After all, last night did include both of their usual mood swings.

She and Rodolphus always played hot and cold. And it seemed, they were playing their same old games.

Anne sat up and stretched out her arms, wishing she got a bit more sleep last night. However, since she was awake, she decided that she should probably head downstairs and check on Serena too.

Anne grinned and headed for her closest, with the thoughts of her son's return on her mind.

She looked through her closet, wishing she had a pair of jeans she could wear. The weather was getting colder and she wished she had something warmer to wear other than short skirts and dresses.

Anne let out a laugh and decided to persuade Rodolphus to possibly let go shopping and take Serena with her. It was a long shot but Anne wanted to take advantage of his loving mood.

In the end, Anne settled on a black, full sleeved sheer top and a silver skirt.

She headed downstairs with a grin on her face and Serena was the first person she saw.

'Good morning.' Anne said, cheerfully.

'You're happy.' Serena noted.

'It's a nice morning.' Anne said, shrugging. 'How long were you up?'

'For a while. I'm surprised you didn't wake up sooner, I could hear them all the way from my room.' Serena said, rolling her eyes. 'As if one isn't enough.'

'Hear what? One what?' Anne asked, puzzled.

'The other one.' Serena said. 'The new one.'

'New what?' Anne asked, slowly.

Anne's question was answered as a young woman ran into the living room, laughing. Rodolphus followed her with a huge grin on his face, before pulling her close and kissing her.

Anne couldn't even describe the feeling she felt when she saw that.

Rodolphus looked up and saw her.

'Ah, Mistress, I was wondering if you would look after Serena while I go out? Give her some more potions lessons and History of Magic!' Rodolphus said, barely able to keep his eyes off this new woman.

'Are you taking me out?' She asked, grinning.

Anne didn't even hear Rodolphus's reply. She was busy staring at this new woman.

Another brunette. Not as tall as her, nor as young, but very beautiful. Her hair was long and in beautiful waves, her complexion was fair and perfect and her eyes were a striking blue.

'Alright, I'll see you soon, okay Serena?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne looked up in time to see Rodolphus kiss his daughter's forehead.

'Rodolphus – '

'I'm afraid I won't be home when Alexander returns but I expect you to care for him as well. Bellatrix should be back before me.' Rodolphus said. 'And I'm sure Rabastan is going to drop by. Give him my best.'

'Rodolphus!' Anne exclaimed.

'Oh right. Anne meet Theresa.' Rodolphus said, with a huge smile. 'Isn't she exquisite?'

But Anne never got a chance to answer. Rodolphus and this new woman, Theresa, was out the door before she even had a chance to blink.

'I knew he'd tire of you.' Serena mocked. 'Now you know how my mother feels. You're just another whore. He always tires of them.'

'I'm not just another whore!' Anne insisted. 'And if he's tired of me, perhaps I should just leave! He's not the only person in the world.'

'Go ahead.' Serena said. 'According to Alexander, you already left once. This time, do us a favour and don't ever come back.'

Anne shook her head. 'I can't believe him.'

She really couldn't. Especially after last night.

'Come Serena.' Anne said, suddenly.

'What? Where?' Serena asked.

'Let's go to Malfoy Manor.' Anne suggested. 'Unless you'd rather stay here with me and learn more about the History of Magic, of course.

Serena jumped off the couch and dashed upstairs to get changed.

Anne sat down momentarily to clear her head. She didn't just want to jump into anything. What she was about to do could cause a lot of damage.

Then she thought about the way Rodolphus kissed and held Theresa after doing the very same thing to her just last night.

'Are we going?' Serena asked.

'Yes.' Anne said. 'Do you know how to clear the floo area? I can't exactly leave the house.'

Serena nodded. 'You sure Father won't mind?'

'I won't tell if you don't.' Anne said, smirking.

Serena merely shrugged and agreed, wanting to see her cousins.

Within seconds, both Anne and Serena had arrived to Malfoy Manor.

'Serena! Anne!' Exclaimed a very surprised Narcissa.

'Hello. We were bored.' Anne said, simply. 'Rodolphus is out. Are you in the mood for company?'

Narcissa just stood there, puzzled.

'Oh please Aunt Cissa! I don't want to stay in the house alone with _her_!' Serena whined.

'Um, Adhara is still asleep and Draco is with his tutors but I suppose I could let him off early just this once...' Narcissa said, hesitantly.

An ecstatic Serena ran to hug Narcissa before quickly heading upstairs.

'Want a catch up session?' Anne asked. 'I've missed about a decade of your life.'

'What's going on?' Narcissa asked. 'And don't say nothing. I know you too well, Anne.'

Anne shrugged. 'I can tell you once we catch up. Can I have some breakfast, if you don't mind? I'm positively famished.'

'Anne, you can't just come into my house and –'

'I thought I heard your voice.' Lucius interrupted. 'Forgive her, Narcissa. She's still the same old child she's always been. She's got no manners whatsoever.'

'Guilty.' Anne said, in a sing song voice.

'You two ought to catch up.' Lucius drawled. 'I have no qualms about that.'

Narcissa stared at Lucius, shocked. '_Really_?'

'I knew you turned her against me.' Anne accused the smirking Lucius.

'Yes well, now you can be friends.' Lucius said, looking bored.

'Let me go change.' Narcissa said. 'These clothes are dreadfully uncomfortable.'

'Yeah well, my lack of clothes makes me dreadfully cold!' Anne said, pouting. 'How about we go shopping one day?'

'Oh please!' Narcissa said, grinning. 'I'm just dying to get out.'

With that, Narcissa headed upstairs, intending to chance her clothes.

'You're welcome.' Lucius said.

'When can we get married?' Anne asked, suddenly.

She caught Lucius off guard.

'What?' He asked, stunned.

'I don't need any time to think. I want to be your wife, Lucius.' Anne said. 'I don't care if I'm the second one you've got. I don't care if I have to share you with Narcissa.'

Anne finished off by kissing Lucius. He returned the favour.

'Anne, are you sure?' Lucius asked, disbelievingly.

'On one condition.' Anne said, slowly.

'Name it.'

'You have to protect my children.' Anne said. 'Swear to me, Lucius, or I will never forgive you. My children must live.'

Lucius kissed Anne.

'I swear to you, they will live.' Lucius said.

Anne smirked. 'If you meet my conditions, then I swear to you, I will follow yours.'

'Are you prepared to risk it?' Lucius asked.

Anne looked Lucius square in the eye. 'Are you?'

Lucius took a deep breath. 'He's my best friend, my brother, my companion...'

'And if you don't kill him first, then he'll kill you.' Anne said, quietly. 'After he finds out what you've done, what you're planning on doing, he'll try to kill you.'

Lucius kissed Anne once more.

'Keep quiet for now.' Lucius instructed her. 'I promise you your freedom very soon.'

* * *

That night, Anne cried her eyes out. She couldn't believe it had come to this. She couldn't believe what she was doing.

Anne was singlehandedly going to start another war.

She felt horrible. She felt sick and evil.

More people were going die. People she loved could get hurt.

Anne tried to rid those thoughts out of her mind. She wanted to stop crying. She needed to be strong. She couldn't have regrets or any kinds of doubts.

Annabelle Sorelli, now Lestrange, wanted the world and she was determined to risk it all, to get it.

She knelt down to the ground and put her hands together.

'Lord, I desire that in all things Thy will may be done; because it is Thy will, and in the manner that Thou willest.' Anne chanted. 'I beg of Thee to enlighten my understanding, to inflame my will, to purify my body, and to sanctify my soul.'

Anne prayed and chanted the entire night.

She needed all the help she could get.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Anne's losing her sanity more and more as time goes by, she's going to start a war, she wants to marry Lucius, Rodolphus has a new girl, and Alexander is coming back to all this chaos. What joy!

Next chapter:

Alexander is back (And more like his Father now)

- Rabastan's daughter is born (And he reconciles with Anne)

- Lucius and Anne begin to strategize (without Narcissa's knowledge)

- Rodolphus is busy with his new woman, Theresa (Bellatrix is constantly with the Dark Lord)

**Rosalie L.**


	21. Family

_Brought up in a home where love's replaced by pain  
And when he's on his own he's sure to do the same  
Expressing his feelings not with love but with his fists  
The pattern of hurting began generations before – __Like Father, Like Son__; __**Exodus**_

_I have long since come to believe that people never mean half of what they say, and that it is best to disregard their talk and judge only their actions. – __The Long Loneliness__, __**Dorothy Day**_

_Nothing is easier than to denounce the evildoer; nothing is more difficult than to understand him. – __**Fyodor Dostoevsky**_

_We choose evil for the good we see in it. - __**Aristotle**_

* * *

katelynn179

Thank you Katelynn! Reading reviews always make me happy :D

I'll try an update as often as possible! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Asta Marionette

Asta, I think you may have pretty good precognition skills :P

Stabbing Roddy in the neck with a rusty spoon sounds good, and painful. He always preferred the use of rusty knives on Anne, so I think it's be good revenge on him.

As for Cissy, she's happy for now...But wait until she finds out her husband wants to marry Anne .

He old jealousies MAY get to her.

SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE

I didn't wait as long this time! A bit more than a week. Hopefully that was soon enough. But, I can't always promise I'll be able to do that. I just really like updating my stories consistently, or I just lose interest in them.

I've always liked Anne and Lucius together :D

And personally, I think he can make her SO much happier than Rodolphus can. But, keep in mind, they have a lot of planning and strategizing to do before they can get married! Keep your fingers crossed!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alexander is back! And creepier than ever! Rabastan and Regulus will also be in the story :) A little bit (but not that much) of Anne and Lucius romance in this chapter as well as the birth of a new Lestrange! Enjoy!

**Rosalie L.**

* * *

'Don't go, Lucius.' Anne said, pouting. 'Stay with me.'

Lucius leaned down to kiss Anne. 'I have to go back to my wife.'

'_I'm_ your wife, too.' Anne said, grinning. 'So you _have_ to stay with me because you want a very happy wife.'

'You're _almost_ my wife and you have somewhere to be too, don't you?' Lucius asked. 'Didn't you say Alexander was coming home today?'

'Yes, and didn't you promise me you'd be there?' Anne asked. 'He needs _some_ family around. I can't just have Serena and me be the only ones welcoming him home.'

'I will be there for dinner, as I said before.' Lucius promised. 'With the rest of my family, _but_ welcoming Alexander home right now is something _you_ should be doing with Serena.'

'I know, there's just not much I could do for him.' Anne said, sadly. 'I'm still a stranger to him.'

'Where's Rodolphus, anyways? Shouldn't he be welcoming home his son?' Lucius asked. 'After all, he did bring him home for you.'

'I doubt that's why he did it.' Anne said, shrugging. 'I'm sure it benefits him in some way.'

Lucius tilted his head to the side. 'I don't buy your act.'

'What act?' Anne questioned.

'That you care nothing for Rodolphus.' Lucius said. 'Granted, you may hate him with every fibre of your being, but he's Rodolphus.'

'And so?' Anne asked, indifferently.

'He's your first love, first everything, and the father of your children.' Lucius listed. 'Would you like me to continue?'

'Are you having second thoughts?' Anne asked.

'_I'm_ not.' Lucius said. 'But I don't need you to turn on me.'

'This is going to nowhere unless we trust each other.' Anne said. 'I pick you, Lucius. I finally pick you.'

'And when the time comes, will you watch me kill him?' Lucius asked.

'When the time comes, will you actually be able to kill him?' Anne questioned.

'It's kill or be killed.' Lucius said, simply.

'The same goes for me.' Anne stated. 'It's always been that way for me. The only difference is _you_ are finally fighting for me.

Lucius smiled at her, but got serious again in an instant.

'Don't let Rodolphus catch on.' Lucius reminded Anne. 'Act as if you love him as you always did.'

'He won't even notice the difference.' Anne promised, distantly.

'I must go now.' Lucius said, pulling himself away from Anne.

'Wish me luck!' Anne exclaimed.

'He's your son, you don't need luck.' Lucius smirked.

'_My_ son, huh?' Anne asked, smiling.

'I'll give you the world, Anne.' Lucius said simply, before leaving the room.

Anne continued to smile to herself.

'Mistress Anne!' Serena called from downstairs.

Anne jumped slightly, not realizing her daughter was awake.

'I'm coming!' Anne yelled back.

She speedily changed out of her nightwear, before making her way downstairs to her daughter.

'Was that Uncle Lucius?' Serena asked. 'Is Draco and Adhara here too?'

Anne shook her head. 'No, Lucius just came by to confirm that he'll be coming for dinner.'

Serena grinned. 'For Alexander's return? Are Mother and Father going to be back by then?'

'If Bellatrix drops by, then she drops by but your father made it clear to me that he won't be home for your brother's return.' Anne said, coolly. 'But love, don't worry, he'll still have family around.'

'I guess.' Serena sulked. 'I just thought they'd be here.'

'Well I'll be here and Lucius will be here too.' Anne said, brightly. 'We'll make sure Alexander feels right at home.'

'He will.' Serena said. 'Because like usual, Father isn't around.'

Anne frowned and opened her mouth to speak, when the doorbell rang.

'Just in time for breakfast.' Serena stated.

Anne grinned. Her son was home.

'Come on, Serena, let's go!' Anne exclaimed.

But Serena was already thinking ahead of her and dashed out of the room, excitedly.

Anne laughed and ran to catch up wither daughter.

'Master Alexander.' The doorman declared, before leaving.

Alexander looked briefly at Anne and then Serena proceeded to tackle him in a hug.

'Serena, let go!' Alexander hissed. 'What's wrong with you?'

'I missed you.' Serena said, hurt.

Alexander just smirked in reply. 'Where's father?'

'He had business to attend you.' Anne said.

'Dark Lord's work?' Alexander asked.

'Yes, or else he would've been here.' Anne lied.

Serena frowned at Anne's lie.

'But for dinner, Lucius and his family are coming over.' Anne said, smiling.

Alexander shrugged. 'Whatever.'

'Well how was Greece?' Anne asked.

'Great, where are the servants? Is my stuff supposed to lie here?' Alexander asked.

'They'll get your stuff soon. We're about to sit down for breakfast – '

'I'm not hungry. I already ate.' Alexander interjected. 'I'm going to my room.'

'You just got back!' Serena exclaimed.

'And I'm tired.' Alexander snapped. 'Leave me alone, Serena.'

'Are you kidding me, Alexander?' Serena exclaimed, angrily.

Alexander rolled his eyes and headed up stairs without another word.

'Hey, Sweetie, don't worry, it's okay.' Anne said, to the teary eyed Serena. 'Look, I'll go talk to him.'

'No, I don't care!' Serena said, stubbornly. 'Let him stay in his room all day! I don't _want_ to talk to him!'

Serena proceeded to storm away from Anne.

Anne sighed, wishing Lucius had stuck around.

Nonetheless, she headed upstairs, to have a word with her son.

'I thought you were tired.' Anne said, entering Alexander's room to find him reading a book.

'And I thought my father's whore knew to knock on my door and wait for permission, before entering.' Alexander retorted.

'Hey, I'm not the one who sent you to Greece and neither is Serena!' Anne said. 'And despite what your father has misled you to believe, _I_ am your mother so you can stop referring to me as a whore. If anything, your father is a rapist, who gave me _no_ choice in this matter.'

'You left me!' Alexander yelled. 'Nothing will ever fucking change that!'

'I left you to protect you from all of this!' Anne exclaimed. 'It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, Alexander! I couldn't let that _monster_ get his hands on you!'

'He's my _father_!' Alexander yelled. 'Why don't you fucking get that? I believe in _everything_ he does.'

'Stop swearing! You're ten years old, Alexander.' Anne sighed, calming down. 'I know he's your father.'

'He sent me away for my own good, but _you_ left me.' Alexander said. 'Maybe Father did treat you horribly, but from what I heard, you're just as awful as any of them. At least Father always made his intentions clear, he always wanted you. You just betrayed him.'

'Hate me all you want, Alexander. It's just your father's doing.' Anne said. 'But why in Merlin's name are you being so awful to Serena? From what _I_ heard, Serena was all you had growing up.'

'That's not true, I had Draco too.' Alexander said, shrugging.

'Alexander, she's your little sister and she _adores_ you.' Anne said. 'She's missed you so much. I can't even begin to explain how much she's been looking forward to your return.'

Alexander smirked. 'I love her, Anne. No worries about that. But I'm her brother.'

'So what?' Anne asked. 'James and I always got along perfectly!'

'What?' Alexander asked, confused.

Anne laughed, without any humour, however. 'James Potter is my cousin. I grew up with him, he was like a brother to me.'

'I'm related to the Potters?' Alexander asked, in shock.

Anne nodded and then Alexander flew into a blind rage.

'I'VE GOT HALF BLOODDED COUSINS?' Alexander yelled, angrily. 'You stupid fucking whore! Why are you such a traitor!'

'Alexander!' Anne chided. 'Come on, that's enough! James is the greatest brother anyone could ask for!'

Alexander shook his head. 'Bloodtraitor.'

Anne smirked. 'Bloodtraitor's son.'

'Something's different about you.' Alexander stated.

Anne shrugged. 'Same with you. Now, will you promise to be a better brother to Serena?'

'It's what I've intended to do all along.' Alexander said.

Anne grinned at her soon, completely misinterpreting what he meant.

* * *

'MISTRESS ANNE! GUESTS ARE ARRIVING!' Serena yelled form downstairs.

Anne faintly heard Alexander yelling something as well.

'Guys, I'm coming!' Anne yelled back, quieter.

She knew if Rodolphus were here, he wouldn't appreciate their form of communication. But he wasn't, so Anne couldn't care less.

She observed herself once in the mirror, before heading downstairs to greet her guests. She was looking forward to seeing Lucius again, even if she had just seen him in the morning.

They still had a lot of planning left to do, but for now, she wanted to enjoy dinner with _her_ family.

When Anne finally reached the bottom of her stairs, she was surprised to see that it was Lucius or his family that Serena had been referring to.

'Rabastan.' Anne greeted, in surprise.

'Mistress Anne.' Rabastan greeted. 'I came to welcome home Alexander.'

'Well, at least one Lestrange is doing it, even if it's the wrong one.' Anne said, rudely.

'Chloe would've been here but – '

'She wouldn't be welcome to the _family_ dinner.' Anne stated.

'I didn't come here to fight.' Rabastan said. 'I came for my family.'

'Your family's with that pregnant harlot.' Anne said.

Serena and Alexander stared in amusement at the conversation.

'I'm marrying her, Mistress Anne.' Rabastan said. 'I'd appreciate it if you showed my fiancé some respect.'

'Respect? The only reason she's with you is because you're a Lestrange! She wants your money and prestige!' Anne exclaimed.

'What world do you live in, Anne? That's what Pureblood marriages are all about!' Rabastan said. 'The point of marriage is the coming together between two respectable families, to create a union!'

'If that were true, I would've been married to Sirius!' Anne exclaimed.

'Or someone else.' Came a drawling voice.

'Or someone else.' Anne agreed, staring into Lucius's eyes.

Lucius store his eyes away from Anne.

'Alexander, welcome home.' Lucius said, formally.

'Glad to be home.' Alexander said. 'Thank you.'

This was all too formal for Anne's liking.

'Tell me, how'd you enjoy Greece?' Lucius asked.

'Quite memorable. Their magic is extraordinary.' Alexander said, with a slight smirk. 'I learned more than I expected to.'

'I think I'd like to see what you mean.' Lucius said. 'Would you care to demonstrate?'

'_Later_.' Anne cut in. 'There'll be plenty of time for that some other day. He just got home.'

'Yes, Lucius, give the boy a break.' Narcissa added. 'I'm sure he's just looking forward to the nice dinner Anne has worked so hard on.'

'There are house elves for a reason.' Rabastan interjected.

'You didn't tell me he was coming.' Lucius said, before adding. 'Haven't seen you in a while, Rabastan.'

'I've been taking care of Chloe.' Rabastan said. 'But I thought I'd be here to welcome my nephew home.'

'I felt the same way.' Lucius said, coldly.

'Except he's _actually_ my nephew.' Rabastan said, smirking.

'Rabastan, I never even invited you here, so don't go around causing trouble!' Anne said, angrily.

'Okay...I don't know what's going on with all of you.' Narcissa said, confused. 'But I, for one, am ecstatic to see you, Rabastan!'

Narcissa finished off by hugging Rabastan, exclaiming about how much she's missed him.

Anne stared at them both with a little jealously. Rabastan and Narcissa had been in _her_ year, and they were all very close. While she's been gone for the past decade, it seems Rabastan and Narcissa's still remained as close as ever.

'Are we going to eat dinner, or what?' Serena asked, bored.

'Yes, of course we are.' Anne said, forcing a smile. 'I'll just ask the house elves to makes some room for Rabastan.'

Anne left to go into the kitchen.

'Rabastan, a word?' Lucius asked.

'Lucius, come on.' Narcissa said.

Lucius ignored his wife and Rabastan willing followed Lucius into the next room.

'So what'd I miss?' Alexander asked, looking quite fascinated.

Draco began to tell Alexander every bit of news and gossip that Alexander has missed during his time in Greece. Eventually, Serena joined in as well, and Adhara was left gaping at all of them, trying to follow along.

When Anne returned and saw that both Lucius and Rabastan were gone. She looked to Narcissa for an explanation.

'Lucius wanted to speak with him.' Narcissa sighed. 'I don't know what's gotten into him.'

Anne shrugged. 'That's what Rabastan gets for gate crashing.'

'Come on, why are _you_ guys fighting?' Narcissa asked, frowning.

Anne merely shrugged. 'We just are.'

'Alexander!' Serena screamed.

Narcissa and Anne turned just in time to see Alexander point his wand at Serena.

'HEY!' Anne screamed.

Narcissa whipped out her own wand, and conjured a shield, before Alexander's curse could hit Serena.

Upon hearing the screams from the other room, Rabastan and Lucius both came running in.

'What's wrong?' Lucius asked.

'Alexander was just – '

'Nothing is wrong!' Anne interrupted. 'Dinner's ready, that's all.'

'Anne!' Narcissa exclaimed.

'He's _my_ son.' Anne whispered to Narcissa. 'Let _me_ deal with him.'

Narcissa shook her head at Anne and followed everyone else as they all began to take their seats. Lucius gave Anne a quizzical look, but left things be.

'What's wrong with you?' Anne asked Alexander, pulling him aside. 'You're cursing your sister?'

Alexander shrugged. 'Can I eat, Anne? I'm really hungry.'

Anne sighed. 'Alexander – '

'We can talk later, I promise.' Alexander said, before adding, 'Please?'

Anne agreed, reluctantly, and joined everyone else for dinner.

* * *

'So, you wanna tell me what's Lucius got against me?' Rabastan asked, after dinner.

'Besides the fact that you're a gigantic dick?' Anne retorted.

'Why? Has Lucius got a small one?' Rabastan shot back.

Anne glared at him. 'You know what? You came, and you saw Alexander, so now you can leave. I don't want you here.'

'Defensive.' Rabastan stated. 'Last I heard, Lucius held you prisoner.'

Anne grimaced at the memory. 'It doesn't matter.'

'You forgive that but not me?' Rabastan asked.

'Glad you understand.' Anne said, turning away.

Rabastan grabbed onto her. 'Don't be like that. Who else have you got if you haven't got me?'

'I don't know what's wrong with all of you guys! You think you can just fuck me over and then come back when you want to?' Anne asked. 'I was honestly worried about you! You're miserable Rabastan, so forgive me for fucking caring!'

Rabastan grinned at her. 'You haven't got any faith in me there, Lestrange.'

Anne froze. '_Don't_ call me that.'

'It was just a joke.' Rabastan said. 'You do remember it's your last name though, right?'

Anne shook her head. 'I want nothing to do with you or your brother.'

'Mistress Anne, what's on your mind?' Rabastan asked. 'You seem so different.'

'Don't call me that either.' Anne snapped.

'Serena does it.' Rabastan stated, simply.

'Go away Rabastan.' Anne said.

'Not until you forgive me.' Rabastan said.

'I'll get Lucius to throw you out if I have to.' Anne warned.

Rabastan smirked. 'I can take him.'

Anne couldn't help but laugh. 'Go away, I hate you.'

'Yet, you're smiling. Am I getting through to you?' Rabastan prodded.

'No!' Anne laughed again. 'Stop touching me, go away!'

Rabastan grinned and took full advantage of his situation.

In the next room, Lucius and Narcissa stopped mid-conversation, as they clearly heard Anne giggling.

'I believe they made up.' Narcissa said, happily.

Beside her, Lucius sighed, disappointed in Anne.

A few minutes later, Anne and Rabastan entered the room, both grinning, looking as if they've never had a single argument in their lives.

'Where are the children?' Anne asked.

'They're upstairs.' Narcissa said. 'No doubt eagerly waiting to see what Alexander learned in Greece.'

'God, I used to love Greece!' Anne sighed, sadly.

'What about Spain?' Rabastan asked, cocking his head to the side.

Anne blushed and mumbled an apology.

'Spain?' Narcissa questioned.

'It's where Anne was hiding, before she got to Greece. She attacked me and snapped my wand in half.' Rabastan said.

'Wait _you_ found Anne?' Narcissa exclaimed, before turning to Lucius. 'And you knew?'

'I got the best of him.' Anne grinned.

'You got lucky.' Rabastan shrugged. 'I wouldn't look so smug, after all, you got caught by _Evan_.'

Anne wrinkled her nose. 'Bloody git.'

'I don't mean to intrude in your reminiscing, but shouldn't one of us go check on the children?' Lucius asked.

Narcissa, Lucius and Rabastan all looked towards Anne.

'Hey! Why me?' Anne asked, offended.

'Why, _Mistress_, I haven't got any idea why we would choose you.' Rabastan said, rolling his eyes.

'Oh, alright.' Anne grumbled. 'But I thought I mind remind you guys that I'm the only one here without a wand!'

She stared directly at Lucius as she said this.

Lucius merely gave her a small smile, letting Anne know they would discuss the matter later.

This was good enough for Anne and she headed upstairs, to Serena's playroom, where she assumed the children would be. She was about half right.

'Where are Serena and Alexander?' Anne asked, with a frown.

She would have understood if the boys were in one room and the girls were in another, however, she didn't see why each sibling with stick together, without their cousins.

Draco stared at Anne, uneasily.

'I'm not going to hurt you, Draco.' Anne said, softly. 'I'm sorry for what I did before. I wasn't myself.'

'I know...Father told me.' Draco said, uncertainly.

'I promise you, I will never do anything to harm you.' Anne said. 'I love both your parents too much to ever upset them like that.'

Draco just nodded. He still hadn't forgotten what it was liked to be smashed against the mirror.

'He's mad at Serena.' Adhara finally said.

'Who's mad at Serena?' Anne questioned.

It was Draco who spoke next.

'We were just playing when Alexander and Serena got into an argument.' Draco informed Anne. 'He pulled her away from us after that.'

Serena didn't like the sound of that.

'Why didn't you call anyone?' Anne asked.

'I don't know...Alexander said not to.' Draco admitted. 'They're probably just arguing some more.'

'Probably.' Anne replied, but she left to find her children, nonetheless.

Anne wandered around Lestrange Manor, trying to figure out where her children would be. She checked Serena's room, Alexander's room and even Alexander's playroom. When she still didn't find them, she checked every single door one by one.

However, it wasn't until she got to her own room, did she find them.

It was the last place Anne would've looked. They weren't allowed in her room, and it was a strange place for them to be anyways.

As soon as Anne opened the door, she found Serena screaming and crying.

'Alexander, get off her!' Anne screamed.

She ran to her son, trying to pull him away from the bloody and sobbing Serena.

'Alexander, stop it!' Anne screamed even louder. 'You're hurting her! LET GO!'

Alexander gave up on trying to hurt Serena and pointed his wand at Anne.

'It's not _my_ job to hurt you, but if I have to, I will.' Alexander stated, threateningly. 'Now _go_!'

'Get out of here!' Anne exclaimed, before trying to get to Serena.

'Cruc – '

'Protego!'

Anne's heart was racing and she turned to the doorway to see Lucius, wand raised. She then, stared at her son in shock.

'Who taught you the Unforgivables?' Anne asked, with horror.

'Come with me, Alexander.' Lucius ordered.

'Lucius, no!' Anne exclaimed, angrily. 'Don't you dare do anything to him!'

'I suggest _you_ take care of your daughter!' Lucius replied. 'Saying you're their mother is one thing, acting like their mother is another. You obviously cannot handle your son but do something at least, and tend to Serena.'

'_You_ take care of Serena!' Anne exclaimed. 'I can't heal her!'

'And Alexander?' Lucius questioned.

'Give me a wand.' Anne ordered.

'Here.' Alexander said, throwing his to Anne. 'Happy?'

Lucius looked towards Alexander, with an unreadable expression.

'Help her, Lucius.' Anne said, before pulling Alexander out of the room.

'I liked dinner.' Alexander said, as they reached his room. 'You're actually a good cook, though I don't see the point of cooking when other people could do it.'

'Do you expect to charm your way out of trouble?' Anne asked, closing the door behind her.

'I can't get into trouble with anyone except for Father.' Alexander stated. 'No one else, even Uncle Lucius, can lay a hand on me. Father will kill them for doing so.'

'Actually, if I hadn't intervened, Lucius definitely would've hurt you!' Anne exclaimed. 'What in Merlin's name were you doing to her, Alexander? Do you know what that looked like?'

'Yes, I know what it looked like but it's okay.' Alexander said, casually.

'It's okay!' Anne asked, in disbelief. 'What's the matter with you?'

'You're so pretty, Anne. And so is she.' Alexander said, simply. 'Father thinks the same thing, you know.'

'Alexander if you ever hurt her again – '

'I have to hurt her.' Alexander said. 'You're supposed to hurt people you love, it's how they learn. She's my sister, she's family, I love her.'

'You don't hurt people you love!' Anne exclaimed. 'And especially not like that! I don't know what you learned in Greece – '

'Father taught me everything!' Alexander said, annoyed. 'I wasn't in _Greece_, I was close by. He came to see me every day. He taught me things, he trained me.'

Anne felt her blood freeze. 'Your father...Rodolphus taught you all of this?'

Alexander nodded his head. 'Yes, and I'm so glad he did it.'

'You can _never_ do that again, Alexander. You can never even think about doing that!' Anne exclaimed, frantically.

'Anne, I know she's young but – '

'SHE'S YOUR SISTER!' Anne finally screamed. 'How could you? I'm never going to let you or your father hurt her!'

Anne ran out of Alexander's room, but not before locking it behind her. She didn't believe that Alexander would follow her but didn't want to risk it anyways.

'Anne, you wanna tell me what's going on?' Lucius asked, as she ran towards him.

She stared at Serena, before hugging her.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Serena.' Anne said, crying.

Lucius watched on awkwardly, with a frown on his face.

'Momma, don't leave me alone with him.' Serena sobbed.

'I won't. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise.' Anne said. 'Lucius promises too, right?'

Lucius nodded his head. 'Serena, I won't let anyone hurt you.'

'Lucius, you have to take her.' Anne said, suddenly. 'She can't stay her. I can't protect her with Alexander here.'

'What is going on?' Lucius asked.

Anne couldn't bring herself to say it.

Serena wasn't sure what happened in the first place.

'Later, please?' Anne pleaded, tears still streaming down her face.

'Would you like me to speak to Alexander?' Lucius asked.

'No. It's not your problem. Just help me protect Serena.' Anne begged.

'Anne – '

'Lucius, please just go.' Anne said.

Lucius nodded. 'Come on, child, stop crying. I'll take you home and you can stay up all night with Draco and Adhara. In the morning, Narcissa can take you shopping, you can play all day. Doesn't that sound nice?'

It seemed amazing to Serena, but it still took her quite a long time to stop crying. When she did, Lucius took Serena out of the room, after making it clear to Anne that he'd be back soon to get some answers.

Anne remained in her room but a few minutes after Lucius left. She had no doubt that he went to get his children and left with Narcissa. Alexander was still locked in his room, and Anne knew she couldn't leave him there, but she didn't feel as though she could let him out either.

After a lot of self conflict, Anne headed downstairs, to find Rabastan still present.

'Oh, I forgot you were here.' Anne said. 'I'm sorry. I've been up there for so long.'

It's quite alight.' Rabastan said. 'Do you want to tell me what all the yelling was about? You were up there for a long time. I heard Serena screaming and you screaming and the next thing I know, Lucius is taking my niece to his mansion.'

Anne was trembling. 'I don't know what to do. He's _evil_, pure evil.'

'Who is?' Rabastan asked.

'Your brother.' Anne whispered. 'What's he doing?'

'What happened?' Rabastan asked. 'Anne, it's okay. Just calm down. What did Rodolphus do?'

Anne stared at Rabastan, wondering if she could trust him.

'Nothing.' Anne lied. 'Alexander and Serena were just arguing. I let her go with Lucius because she was a bit upset.'

Rabastan was about to accuse Anne of lying, when they heard a pop.

'Rabastan!'

'Bellatrix.' Rabastan greeted.

'I haven't seen you in ages. How's Chloe?' Bellatrix asked. 'And what's wrong with her?'

Bellatrix pointed at a still shaking Anne.

'I don't know.' Rabastan said. 'She wouldn't tell me.'

'But I'll tell her.' Anne said. 'You have to leave, Rabastan.'

'What the fuck?' Rabastan asked. 'Are you insane? Since when have you gotten along with Lucius this well? Since when have you trusted Bellatrix more than me?'

'Will someone tell me what's going on?' Bellatrix asked, rolling her eyes.

'Rabastan, go away!' Anne said. 'I need to tell her!'

'You can tell me!' Rabastan insisted.

'I can't let this get out! Bellatrix is family, as much as I hate to admit it! She's Rodolphus's wife!' Anne exclaimed.

'I'm family too! I'm Rodolphus's brother!' Rabastan said, angrily. 'And if it's got to do with my niece and nephew then I have a right to know!'

'I forgot Alexander is back!' Bellatrix suddenly said. 'Wait, what happened to Serena and him?'

Rabastan and Bellatrix both began to talk at once, bombarding her with questions and yelling at her to tell them what happened.

Finally, Anne blurted out the truth.

Before any one of them could utter another word, two more pops filled the room.

Rodolphus stood grinning, with Theresa by his side, that is, until he noticed Anne, Bellatrix and Rabastan.

'Rabastan, it's good to see you.' Rodolphus said, completely ignoring Anne. 'I must – '

'I need to speak to you.' Bellatrix cut in. 'You can talk to your brother later.'

Rodolphus frowned at the urgency of Bellatrix's tone.

'Are you alright, love?' Rodolphus asked. 'Is something wrong?'

Rabastan held Anne back and silenced her before she had a chance to scream and attack him. He pulled Alexander's wand out of her hands.

Rodolphus pretended not to notice any of that.

'Can we go upstairs?' Bellatrix requested.

Rodolphus nodded and turned to Theresa with a grin. 'In the morning, you can meet my son. But for now, I'm afraid it's goodnight.'

Rodolphus then leaned down to kiss Theresa very passionately.

Rabastan shot a confused and questioning look at Anne, who was still silent, and still struggling against him.

He didn't let her go, until Theresa, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were out of sight.

'Look, there's no need for you to stay here tonight.' Rabastan said. 'Come home with me.'

Anne weighed her options. She could either put up with Rabastan's Fiancé, or her psychotic family.

She chose Rabastan.

She grabbed his arm and together, they apparated out of Lestrange Manor.

'He lifted the charms of you.' Rabastan said. 'You shouldn't be able to get out of the house.'

Anne already knew this and she knew there was a lot she had to tell Rabastan.

And a lot she wouldn't be able to tell him.

* * *

'Wake up, Anne! Wake up!' Rabastan exclaimed.

Anne opened her eyes, only to have cold water dumped on her face.

'HEY!' Anne screamed.

'You wouldn't wake up!' Rabastan exclaimed.

'I did! Then you dumped ice cold water on my face!' Anne screamed at him.

'Well, I'm sorry! Now, come on!' Rabastan yelled, drying Anne off with his wand.

He then proceeded to run out of the room, without any explanation.

'I swear if someone isn't attacking us right now, I'm gonna rip his head off.' Anne grumbled to herself.

She got out of the bed and headed to the doorway.

'God, where are you!' Anne screamed as she entered the hallway.

Rabastan screamed back a reply, but Anne couldn't understand what he said. She just followed the sound of his voice.

Anne paled when she finally found Rabastan.

She still heard screaming.

'Get in there!' Rabastan ordered.

Anne noted that he actually sounded childish.

'Is...that _her_?' Anne asked.

'She's having the baby.' Rabastan said. 'Now get it there!'

'What? No way! Call the healers!' Anne exclaimed.

'I did but she needs someone in there with her!' Rabastan yelled.

'Then you go in there!' Anne retorted. 'It's your baby!'

'I can't go in there!' Rabastan said. 'It's not customary for Purebloods – '

'Oh, fuck that! I'm not going in there!' Anne said, stubbornly. 'Call Narcissa or Bellatrix!'

'There's no time!' Rabastan said, in a panic. 'GET IN THERE!'

'No, Rabastan, please don't make me!' Anne pleaded. 'Women giving birth scream, trust me, I know! And we already hate each other!'

'ANNE, GET IN THERE!' Rabastan roared.

When Anne protested further, Rabastan forcibly pushed her into the room, with a screaming Chloe and several healers.

'YOU?' Chloe screamed.

Anne forced a smile on her face. 'Yup! Me! Aren't you the luckiest person in the room?'

'Oh, shut the fuck up and make yourself useful, whore! Chloe screamed. 'DO SOMETHING!'

Anne shrugged. 'I had to go through even worse pains..._twice_, sohow about you suck it up and be grateful that _I'm_ even here, bitch.' Anne replied.

The healer closest to Anne sighed is exasperation.

'Miss, would you hold her hand? Or soothe her, at least?' She requested.

Anne made her way to Chloe.

'Look, you detest me and I loathe you.' Anne said, taking Chloe's hand. 'But I love Rabastan and you two are a couple, so I'm going to bite my tongue and endure these next few hours with you. By the end, we'll still hate each other, but you're going to have a newfound respect for the woman who stayed with you during labour, holding you hand, got it?'

Chloe screamed but nodded her head nonetheless. It wasn't as if she had any other options.

Even being with a whore was better than being alone.

'Push!' Anne yelled. 'Okay breath, in and out, again and again. Now _Push_!'

This went on for longer than Anne would've liked. Chloe was constantly whining and screaming and not doing enough to bring her daughter into the world.

A maid was wiping sweat away from Chloe's face. Her strawberry blood hair was damp and her face was all blotchy.

'Come on, you're so close!' Anne exclaimed. 'Keep_ pushing_!'

And finally, cries were heard.

Chloe gasped in relief and lay flat on her bed, trying to catch her breath. She let go of Anne's hand immediately.

'Miss Chloe, you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl.' One Healer said. 'Would you like to hold her?'

'No! Can't you see I'm exhausted! Give it to _her_!' Chloe snapped, pointing at Anne.

Anne stuttered but the Healer passed the baby to her anyways.

'Go present him to Master Lestrange.' One maid piped up.

Anne stared at the little girls in her arms in mesmerisation before coming to her senses. She headed outside slowly, with the now calm baby girl in her arms.

'Is that...?' Rabastan asked.

'Your daughter.' Anne whispered, softly.

Rabastan stared at her, and through half opened eyes, she stared back at him.

'Oh my goodness, is this her?' Came a woman's voice.

Anne turned slightly to see a tall and very beautiful light-haired brunette walking towards her.

'This is her.' Rabastan said, unable to tear his eyes away from his daughter.

'Would you like to hold her?' Anne asked.

'Heavens, no! Where's the governess?' The brunette asked.

'She's not coming in until next week.' Rabastan said.

'Oh, well, I suppose your servant can keep looking after her, can't you?' The brunette asked Anne.

Anne didn't know whether to be offended or to remain confused.

'This is Annabelle Lestrange.' Rabastan introduced.

'Oh!' The brunette exclaimed, her eyes widening in understanding. 'Silly me, I should've guessed that.'

There was a brief silence before Anne spoke up.

'She needs to be fed.' Anne said. 'Should I get her back to Chloe?'

The brunette laughed before realizing Anne was serious.

'Pureblood's don't do that.' Rabastan said, slowly. 'Anne, can you feed her?'

'Um, excuse me?' Anne asked.

'The house elves can get you some formula.' Rabastan told her.

'Rabastan, I can't – '

'Thanks, Anne. I'm going to check on Chloe.' Rabastan said.

The brunette gave Anne a forced smile before joining Rabastan in the room.

Anne stared at the girl in her arms. 'Well, I'm not going to leave you hungry and alone.'

Anne carried the newborn baby downstairs.

'You're so very small and beautiful.' Anne cooed..

She asked the house elves for some baby formula and sat down on the couches to feed Rabastan's daughter.

'I'm Anne.' She said to the baby. 'I'm sort of like your Aunt.'

She baby continued drinking her formula.

Anne grinned at the baby. This moment felt so innocent and pure to her. For a few minutes, she forgot everything that has been going on.

Her pain seemed to go away.

Then she heard a pop.

Anne froze upon seeing her guest.

They both stared at each other in confusion for several seconds.

'Regulus!' The brunette called, descending down the stairs. 'I'm so glad you made it. Chloe's upstairs recovering and the girl is over there.'

She pointed at Anne.

'Let me see her.' Regulus ordered, not even greeting Anne.

Anne narrowed her eyes at Regulus, but presented the baby nonetheless.

'She looks like Chloe.' Regulus murmured.

'No, she doesn't.' Anne argued. 'She has Rabastan's features.'

'But her hair and eyes are more like Chloe's.' Regulus said, before asking, 'What're you doing here?'

'Feeding her.' Anne spat.

'Lose the attitude.' Regulus warned.

'Lose the ego.' Anne shot back.

'Regulus, love, leave her be. She's been with Chloe's for hours.' The brunette cut in. 'She's been a lot of help to Rabastan so far. I didn't get her until after the child was born.'

'Diana, I'm okay here. Why don't you go keep Chloe company and send Rabastan down here?' Regulus suggested. 'And take the baby with you.'

'No, I was told to take her.' Anne cut in.

'But you're not the mother.' Regulus said. 'Don't make us rip another baby out of your arms.'

'Regulus – '

'I said take the baby and go, Diana.' Regulus said, sternly.

'Over my dead body.' Anne hissed, before speedily walking towards the stairs.

She began to scream for Rabastan and heard both Regulus and Diana yelling after her.

'What's going on?' Rabastan questioned.

'You let a psycho bitch hold your baby, that's what.' Regulus exclaimed, catching up to Anne.

Diana followed, looking very much meek and childlike.

The baby started crying at all the disturbance and noise.

'You're _so_ inconsiderate!' Anne yelled at Rabastan, before handing over his daughter to him.

Anne ran away from them all, heading inside a random room. She flopped onto the bed, thankful that there even was a bed, and began to cry onto a nearby pillow.

It was only after several minutes, did Rabastan enter the room.

'If it makes you feel better, I told Regulus off for you.' Rabastan said, closing the door behind them. 'Chloe's with the baby, finally.'

'Do you know what that was like for me?' Anne asked, through her tears.

She sat up and looked directly at Rabastan.

'I remember giving birth to Alexander at Potter Mansion, nearly dying, hoping to Merlin that we'd be safe and then to Serena, as a prisoner at Lestrange Manor!' Anne exclaimed. 'I had _both _babies taken away from me, Serena was literally forced out of my arms and you have the audacity to tell me to hold your baby and to feed it!'

'I didn't mean to hurt you.' Rabastan said. 'You must know that.'

Anne rolled her eyes and scoffed.

'It's my baby, I'm making you the Godmother.' Rabastan declared. 'If you don't wish to accept the position, I understand. Frankly, we need all the help we can get. Chloe's not exactly very maternal.'

'And what about a governess?' Anne asked. 'Aren't you going to just pass off your daughter to her?'

'Sometimes...yes.' Rabastan admitted. 'Wouldn't my daughter be lucky if she were to have someone like you in her life? I mean, Serena is stubborn and doesn't show it, but she positively adores you. I saw that all in a few minutes.'

Anne wiped her tears away. 'Everything's so hard for me.'

'I know and we cause you a lot of pain. I can't promise you that it'll ever stop.' Rabastan said, slowly. 'But you should know, we are _all _insanely obsessed with you. You're family, we practically worship you... in our own weird way.'

'Family...' Anne whispered, shaking her head. 'Your brother doesn't even want me anymore. He spent years pursuing me, ruining my life, killing off and pushing away everyone I love...and now, he doesn't want me anymore. He's done with me. Some _family_.

'I can't speak for him.' Rabastan said. 'I haven't kept in touch with him lately. I've just been with Chloe, and I've seen quite a bit of Regulus and Diana.'

'Who is Diana?' Anne suddenly asked. 'That brunette girl, right? Who is she?'

'Oh, you don't know?' Rabastan asked. 'Diana Black. She's Regulus's wife.'

Anne stared at Rabastan, completely astounded. 'Regulus is married?'

'Since last year.' Rabastan informed Anne. 'She's 21.'

'I can't keep up with this life.' Anne sighed. 'I know nothing about any of them anymore!'

'Speaking of Regulus, he'd really like a word with you.' Rabastan said, quickly.

Anne glared at him.

'I'll rip his fucking eyes out of their sockets.' Anne hissed. 'I never want to speak to him! He's became everything I hate! And I used to hold Regulus in the highest regards! '

'He says it's important.' Rabastan said, amused at Anne's outburst.

'No.' Anne said, tenaciously.

'Well, that's too bad.' Regulus said, interrupting them.

'Get out!' Anne exclaimed. 'I don't fucking give a damn about what you've got to say to me, Regulus!'

'Can we have a moment?' Regulus asked Rabastan.

Rabastan nodded, ignoring Anne's protests. 'Just hear him out, Anne. After all, you gave _me_ another chance.'

'But _you_ didn't rape me!' Anne yelled.

Rabastan paused and looked towards a smirking Regulus.

'What can I say mate? She's a traitor and she's got great legs, I couldn't resist.' Regulus replied, innocently.

'So does your wife but I don't go around raping her.' Rabastan replied.

'As does your wife, or rather, soon to be wife...I'm pretty sure I've nailed her too.' Regulus added, laughing.

Rabastan rolled his eyes. 'Who hasn't?'

'Well same with her.' Regulus said, referring to Anne. 'Who hasn't fucked her?'

'Can we get this over with?' Anne asked, rudely.

She stared at Regulus with as much loathing as she could muster.

Rabastan nodded and left them both be.

'Well?' Anne prompted as soon as Rabastan left.

'I think we can skip the formalities and the apologies.' Regulus said.

'Speak for yourself.' Anne huffed.

'We've got more important things to discuss.' Regulus said, simply.

'Like?' Anne questioned.

'Like the imminent war.' Regulus said, before adding, 'And your upcoming marriage to Lucius.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm going to work on fixing Anne's relationship with Regulus and Rabastan. :D I also plan on showing Sirius and James, though maybe not in the next chapter. Lucius and Anne will actually begin to discuss their plans, and she will be going back for forth from Lestrange Manor, to Malfoy Manor (using Serena as an excuse to visit). I'll definitely being showing more of Alexander, as well as Rodolphus with his new girl.

Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon!

**Rosalie L. **


	22. Jealousy

_What does she do to you  
To make you give her everything like you never did for me  
Call it jealousy, but it's killin me  
Cuz all the time that you were mine, you didn't treat me right  
No no, no you didn't treat me right – __**Hell Wit Ya, **__Pink_

_All my life I've been sorry for something  
Something gets me nothing and nothings such a waste  
All this time I've been sayin I'm sorry  
But why should I be sorry for all of your mistakes – __**Sorry**__, __Ashlee Simpson_

_I'm just another thing for you_  
_To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him but haven't you heard_  
_I'm just another thing for you_  
_To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him but I always get the last word – **Better than Revenge**, Taylor Swift_

_I regret every second I spent with you  
You'll regret those things you put me through  
If I close my eyes I can see your face  
It's been a while but it's bleeding and in disgrace – __**I Regret**__, __The Midway State_

* * *

SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE

Regulus is on Lucius's side, much to Anne's discomfort :P

As for Alexander, well, he's completely devoted to Anne and his sister... but in a slightly psychotic way. His father's a bad influence on him...

Ms. Marionette

I like the name change :D

You're right... I absolutely never let Anne be happy, I'm sorry for that. With everything that's happened, and with how often Anne changes her mind and goes back in forth, you've got to admit, it's kind of hard for her to be happy. At this point, she wants to get this war started, so it could finish and she could rebuild a brand new life.

Alexander, sadly, is taking after the male Lestranges. Serena is coming around though :D

katelynn179

I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I always like Anne and Rabastan to be friends. I think it's helpful, especially consider that he IS Rodolphus's brother.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Surprisingly enough, I don't think I have anything to say! Hopefully I'll get another chapter out by the end of this week. Enjoy this chapter!

**Rosalie L. **

* * *

'I don't like her.'

'Who don't you like?' Anne asked, looking up from her book.

'You sure read a lot.' Alexander observed, standing across from Anne.

'I always spent a lot of my time reading.' Anne said. 'Anyways, I have a lot left to learn.'

'I read a lot too.' Alexander said. 'I bet I know as much as you.'

'I sure hope not.' Anne said. 'Alexander, do you need something?'

'I'm hungry.' Alexander said. 'And I like your food better.'

Anne sighed and got off the couch. 'Alright, what do you want to eat?'

'Pancakes.' Alexander decided.

'Didn't you have breakfast already?' Anne asked.

'No.' Alexander said. 'When would I have had breakfast?

'During breakfast time?' Anne asked.

Alexander shook his head. 'No I told you, I don't like her. I'm not eating with _her_.'

'I'm sure if you asked someone would've brought you breakfast.' Anne said, with a sigh.

She began to walk towards the kitchen and Alexander followed her.

'Well, if you stayed here and had breakfast with me, then maybe I wouldn't have to starve.' Alexander shot back. 'But you go everyday to Malfoy Manor to have breakfast with Serena.'

'I need to visit your sister too, Alexander.' Anne said, slowly. 'I can't stay here with you all the time.'

'You're never here with me.' Alexander said. 'You're always with Serena and you won't let her come home.'

'She doesn't want to come home and she's safer at Malfoy Manor.' Anne said 'And I'm not always visiting her.'

'But you go over there a lot.' Alexander stated.

'To visit your sister.' Anne said.

'And what about me?' Alexander asked.

'Do you purposely try to annoy me?' Anne asked.

Alexander just grinned. 'I miss you, Anne, that's all. I know you like Serena better.'

Anne just stared at him in shock. 'I don't like Serena better. You're my son.'

'No I'm not.' Alexander retorted. 'My father's wife is my mother, not you.'

Anne listened to Alexander rant on as she made his breakfast. She would reply every now and then with a few words, but otherwise didn't engage in the conversation like her wanted her too. Anne learned from experience that Alexander was only trying wind her up.

'You never asked me where I was all this time.' Alexander pointed out.

'In a Lestrange vacation home of some sort, I'm guessing.' Anne replied.

'Not exactly.' Alexander said. 'It was far from a vacation, I assure you.'

'If I knew you were so close by, I would've come to see you.' Anne said. 'I'm glad you didn't go to Greece, though.'

'Me too. I enjoyed staying with Grandfather instead.' Alexander said, casually.

Anne froze, forgetting all about her son's breakfast.

'I'm sorry, with who?' Anne asked, turning around.

Alexander feigned innocence. 'Grandfather.'

'As in Bellatrix's father?' Anne asked, hopefully.

'No, as in Grandfather Lestrange.' Alexander said, simply. 'My father's father.'

'Rodolphus's father?' Anne asked, slowly.

'Yes.' Alexander said. 'Well...call me when my pancakes are ready. I'll stop bugging you now.'

'Alexander!' Anne called.

Completely forgetting about the pancakes on the stoves, Anne followed him into the next room.

'What do you mean you lived with his _father_?' Anne exclaimed.

Alexander turned, slightly surprised. 'Huh. He doesn't like you very much, either. It seems the feeling is mutual.'

'Rodolphus sent you to him?' Anne asked, angrily.

'You know, Anne. I don't feel like talking anymore.' Alexander said, shrugging. 'Why don't you go visit Serena?'

'Why are you doing this?' Anne asked. 'Why do you want to be like _them_?'

'There's nothing bad about them.' Alexander replied. 'I'm going to my room.'

'If you knew them like I did, you wouldn't say that.' Anne insisted. 'How would you like it if someone did all of this to Serena?'

'Like what? Take her away from her family?' Alexander asked. 'You already did that, Anne.'

'I took her away from you, from Rodolphus!' Anne exclaimed. 'I won't let her get hurt, ever! I'm her mother, it's my job to protect her! It's my job to protect you too and –'

'Anne, do you plan on killing us both?' Alexander suddenly asked.

'What?' Anne questioned, confused.

'I didn't think so. You may want to stop my father's kitchen from burning down then.' Alexander said. 'Oh, and I still want pancakes.'

Alexander decided to head upstairs, as Anne ran to the kitchen, cursing and calling for house elves.

'What is she yelling about?'

Alexander looked up to meet his father's eyes.

'I distracted her and she almost burnt down your kitchen.' Alexander said, casually. 'Father, let me go see Serena.'

'Let her stay at Malfoy Manor if it keeps her busy and out of my house.' Rodolphus replied. 'You'll see your sister before you know it.'

'Or you can let me stay there with her.' Alexander suggested.

'I need you here and her there.' Rodolphus said. 'Now I have to go out. I've contacted someone to watch you.'

'Where's mother?' Alexander asked.

'With the Dark Lord.' Rodolphus answered.

'Anne can watch me.' Alexander pointed out.

Rodolphus smirked. 'Goodbye Alexander.'

'Who's watching me?' Alexander asked.

'Go to the next room and find out.' Rodolphus said.

Alexander watched his father apparate out and he sighed, before heading to the closest room he saw. Upon seeing who the in the room, he merely smirked, though very uneasily.

'Alexander!' Anne called, a while later. 'I've got your food, but I'm not giving you anything until you answer my questions!'

Alexander didn't answer back and Anne proceeded to take a plate of pancakes to her son's room.

'I thought you were hungry, why aren't you coming down?' Anne asked, walking into Alexander's room.

She set the plate down on the nearest table, and did not notice who else was in the room.

'I was a little busy, Anne.' Alexander replied. 'Grandfather, would you like some pancakes too?'

'I have already eaten Alexander and even if I hadn't, I wouldn't trust the little whore not to poison me.' He replied.

Anne took a deep breath, before turning around, shooting daggers at Rodolphus's father.

'What are _you_ doing here?' Anne asked.

'I'm – '

'No! I don't wanna hear it! GET OUT!' Anne screamed. 'Don't you dare come anywhere near _my _family!'

'_Your_ family?' He sneered. 'This is _my_ family, _my_ blood, it all belongs to _me_.'

'Get out of here _now_, or I swear to you, I _will_ kill you.' Anne threatened. 'I care _nothing_ of your precious Lestrange blood, I will spill _every_ single drop of it and I will laugh as I do it!'

'Keep talking, child, we'll see whose blood gets spilt.' Replied the eldest Lestrange.

Though Anne would usually never back down form a threat of this kind, and she wanted to do nothing but to challenge him further, she didn't really believe that Rodolphus would save her if his father actually _did_ try to kill her.

'What are you doing here?' Anne chose to ask.

'I came to see my grandchildren, though from what I heard, my granddaughter hasn't been here for quite some time.' He replied.

'_Serena_ felt more comfortable with Lucius and Narcissa.' Anne said. 'Not that it's any of your concern.'

'And why would it not be my concern?'

'If things were up to you, you'd probably just chain her up in a dungeon.' Anne said, angrily. 'You know nothing about being a parent.'

'As opposed to the girl who got pregnant at 14, 16, and then 17?' He asked smirking. 'From what I could tell, you know nothing about parenting either. You're as every bit of a child as they are.'

'I would've been a fantastic mother to these children if your psychotic son hadn't – '

'Gotten rid of the whore who tried to kill his life?' Rodolphus's father asked.

'I didn't try to kill her!' Anne exclaimed.

'Child, you did something just as bad.' He said, glowering. 'You know, I'm actually very fond of my daughter-in-law.

'Yes, well, anyone who's related to her seems to be fond of her.' Anne said, rolling her eyes. 'I think it's got something to do with the fact that you're _supposed_ to like the people you're stuck with.'

'Interesting. Is that how you your unusual attachment to my son?' The eldest Lestrange asked.

Anne scowled at him. '_My_ attachment. It's as if you've never even met Rodolphus!'

'Last I checked, Rodolphus had a different brunette by his side.'

'Then why am _I_ still here?' Anne asked, feeling insecure.

'I haven't got a clue. Why not leave?' Rodolphus's father suggested.

Anne scoffed. 'You're right. Why bother?'

Alexander, who had remained quiet this entire time, tensed up.

Anne gave her son a small and very forced smile.

'I'll come see you, I promise.' Anne said. 'Tell your parents I left.'

Alexander didn't say one word. He didn't believe Anne. He didn't believe he would actually leave.

He called her bluff and said nothing.

However, as Anne turned around to leave, Alexander couldn't get himself to hold back.

'Mom, he's kidding, don't go!' Alexander yelled.

'Calm down.' His grandfather instructed.

Anne ignored Alexander and proceeded to walk out the room.

In her opinion, if Rodolphus didn't care, then there was no point in staying in his home. It seemed he'd rather have her over at Malfoy Manor and frankly, staying at Malfoy Manor would be a whole lot easier for Anne. She'd be with Lucius, she'd be with her daughter, she'd be with her best friend and most of all, she'd be away from Rodolphus.

'Let me go!' Alexander yelled. 'Grandfather, she can't leave! MOTHER, COME BACK!'

Anne took a deep breath and headed to her room.

She didn't really need to take anything with her, Lucius would provide her with everything. She just wanted to look at her room one last time, not really knowing why.

She could still hear Alexander screaming after her and find it hard to ignore his calls. She hoped Alexander would come to his senses.

It was only after a particularly loud scream, one that wasn't calling her name, did Anne actually turn back around, running for her son.

'WHAT'RE YOU DOING?' Anne screamed, at the top of her lungs.

Alexander gasped for air as his grandfather lifted the curse off him and within seconds, Anne had charged at him.

'You little whore!' Rodolphus's father yelled at Anne, as she attacked every part of his body that she could reach.

Anne continued to attack him, screaming out profanities as she did so.

However, Rodolphus's father was not a very patient man and he snapped as well. He raised his hand, and after one blow, Anne fell to the ground, only to receive several more blows.

Alexander finally managed to stand back up and watched, frozen, as his grandfather attacked his mom.

'Get out!' Anne screamed.

It took Alexander a whole to realize she was talking to him.

Every thought in his head told him to help his mother and attack his grandfather.

However, Anne looked so desperate and his grandfather looked so angry that he just turned around and left the room, pretending that nothing had happened. He called a house elf to get a potion to make himself feel better, and reduce the after effects of the Cruciatus.

* * *

Alexander didn't see a lot of Bellatrix Black lately, she was always busy with the Dark Lord. She was always with him now a days.

Alexander never complained. She had taken care of him while he grew up and now, he knew how to take care of himself... for the most part.

However, he couldn't deny that he was relieved to see her apparate before him.

'Mother!' Alexander exclaimed, worriedly.

'What's wrong? Are you hurt?' Bellatrix asked, looking slightly worn out.

'It's Anne...' Alexander said slowly.

Bellatrix didn't even try to hide the scowl on her face. 'What's that bitch up to now?'

Alexander would be lying if he said he didn't hesitate at that very moment.

'She's upstairs with Grandfather...' Alexander said slowly. 'I think Father is trying to mess with her or something.'

Bellatrix sighed. After a long day of working, this was the last thing she wanted to deal with. However, duty called.

'She'll be fine, I'll go check up on her.' Bellatrix said, offhandedly.

Alexander shot her one last desperate look and Bellatrix forced herself to go upstairs.

'She's in my room!' Alexander yelled, as Bellatrix rounded the corner.

Bellatrix could hear no screaming as she approached Alexander's room but she could very clearly hear Anne's sobs.

She opened the door and greeted her father-in-law, just in time to see him flinging Anne onto the bed.

'Hello, I didn't know you were dropping by.' Bellatrix said, keeping her eyes of Anne.

'Rodolphus asked me to watch over the children.' He replied, making it very clear he counted Anne as a child.

Bellatrix tried to hide her smile at that.

'Do you mine?' She asked.

'Not at all. Is Alexander downstairs?' Her father-in-law asked.

Bellatrix nodded. 'Yes and try not to harm him. He has an odd attachment to the whore.'

'A trait I assume my son passed on to his children.' He remarked, before making his way out of the room.

'Stop crying, it's over now.' Bellatrix said, awkwardly to Anne.

Anne sat up and pushed many strands of her hair out of her face.

'It amazes me how perfect your hair always seems to stay.' Bellatrix mocked.

Anne didn't bother to reply Bellatrix. She tried wiping the tears from her face, knowing hoe flushed she probably looks at this very second. She felt he bruises on her face and the pain in other parts of her body told her she also had bruises elsewhere.

Bellatrix came to sit beside her.

'I don't know why you work yourself up so much, you're a mess.' Bellatrix commented. 'You just tire yourself out and get even more hurt. Why don't you just let it be?'

'He was hurting Alexander.' Anne said, simply. 'Then he attacked me. Am I supposed to just let him do that?'

'Yes.' Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes. 'You are, Mistress.'

'I'm leaving.' Anne said, suddenly. 'I'm going to go stay with Lucius.'

Bellatrix paused. 'Have you told Rodolphus this?'

'You and both know Rodolphus doesn't care whether I'm here or there.' Anne said, bitterly. 'You don't have to rub in it. You were right, happy? He did tire of me.'

'And you care?' Bellatrix prompted.

'No!' Anne exclaimed. 'I'm just saying I'm leaving. I have no reason to put up with all this nonsense anymore! At least at Malfoy Manor, I'll have Narcissa and Serena.'

'You can't stay at Malfoy Manor.' Bellatrix said.

'Why not? I'm not staying here!' Anne said, angrily.

'Because, whether or not Rodolphus gives you attention is irrelevant! You're still his possession and therefore Lestrange property!'

Anne rolled her eyes and strolled past Bellatrix. She knew Bellatrix wasn't about to go follow her and no one could stop her from going to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

'Mistress Anne!' Serena exclaimed, joyously.

She froze once she took in Anne's appearance, but tried to hide that anything was wrong.

Draco gave her a small smile, hiding his shock better than Serena.

'Hey kids, where are your parents?' Anne asked. 'I need to speak with them.'

'Adhara's taking a nap, Mother's out shopping with Aunt Diana and Father is in his study.' Draco said. 'I think it's okay if you go see him.'

Anne wasn't waiting for permission but smiled at Draco nonetheless and thanked him.

'I'll be out to play with you guys after I speak to Lucius, okay?' Anne asked.

Serena grinned and Draco just nodded.

Anne practically ran to Lucius's study and even entered without permission.

Lucius looked up from his papers, surprised but smiled once he saw it was Anne.

'I'm glad it's you.' Lucius said, getting up from his desk.

Anne forced a smile onto her face and Lucius finally took note of how she looked.

'You got into a fight with Rodolphus.' Lucius stated. 'Are you hurt badly?'

'It wasn't with Rodolphus.' Anne replied.

'Bella?'

'No.'

'Alexander?'

'No, Lucius, it was his father.' Anne said, before adding, 'Rodolphus's father.'

Lucius was too stunned to reply.

'I can't stand him.' Anne said, hurt. 'Rodolphus knows this, he did it on purpose!'

'Anne, I'm sure he didn't – '

'I'm not going back.' Anne declared.

Lucius frowned. 'What do you mean you're not going back?'

Anne didn't like the way Lucius suddenly wiped away every bit of emotion from his face.

'I mean I'm staying here, in Malfoy Manor, with you.' Anne said, smiling. 'I know it wasn't what he planned but –'

'No.' Lucius said, firmly.

'E-Excuse me?' Anne stuttered, slightly.

'Anne, are you out of your mind?' Lucius asked. 'You don't think Rodolphus would suspect anything if you came to _live_ with me? And what about Narcissa? I haven't told her about us yet!'

'Rodolphus doesn't care and why don't you tell Narcissa? Why should we just prolong everything?' Anne asked. 'You went off and told Regulus of your plans and Merlin knows who else you told, so why not start putting everything into motion?'

'because it's too early Anne! I need this advantage over Rodolphus, he has no idea about any of this! Neither does Narcissa and I plant on keeping it this way until a war actually breaks out!' Lucius responded. 'And I think Rodolphus will notice you're gone when he visits your bed to find you not there! He may not mind if you visit Serena but he certainly _will_ find if you live here with me!'

'He won't know I'm gone!' Anne insisted. 'And even if he notices, he won't care! He's got a new girl, Lucius!'

Lucius paused for several seconds, taking the new information in.

'He has a _new_ girl?' Lucius questioned.

'Yes.'

'Since when?' Lucius questioned.

'A while.' Anne replied.

'Before or after you said yes to me?' Lucius asked.

'I don't remember.' Anne lied.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Lucius asked, frowning.

'I was embarrassed.' Anne said. 'He doesn't want me anymore.'

'Why should you care?' Lucius asked.

'Let me stay with you.' Anne tried again. 'You'll have to tell Narcissa sometime and now you know Rodolphus won't notice my disappearance and wouldn't care even if he did.'

'I said no.' Lucius repeated, completely Sirius.

'Why?' Anne exclaimed. 'You expect me to go back there? To keep living there? I demand to know why!'

'Because Mistress, it's what I command!' Lucius replied, coldly.

Anne took several deep breaths.

'I'm just some sort of trophy to you, aren't I?' Anne asked. 'Some sort of prize to go with your sceptre and crown? Winner gets me, right?'

'Anne – '

'Are you even telling the truth? Do you even _want_ to marry me?' Anne asked.

'I do, listen, I didn't mean – '

'I suppose, now that you know Rodolphus doesn't want me, you don't want me either.' Anne stated.

'I never said – '

'I'm going to go play with my daughter.' Anne said, coolly. 'Goodbye Lucius.'

* * *

Anne arrived back to Lestrange Manor several hours later. She would've loved to remain at Malfoy Manor with her daughter but couldn't stand the sight of Lucius.

Narcissa came back from her shopping with Diana, and the two girls arrived just in time to see the ending of Anne and Lucius's scream contest.

Now, she back in her own home, if you could call it that and groaned inwardly to herself to see that everyone was present and at the dinner table.

'Mistress, pour us some drinks, will you?' Rodolphus's father asked, seeing as how his son was too busy giving his undivided attention to a beaming Theresa.

Anne wanted nothing more than to refuse, but she was still very much sore from the day's earlier events and felt she didn't have the energy to get into another fight. For the time being, Anne decided as she would bite her tongue and endure the next hour or so in relative silence. She picked up a jug full of wine and did as she was directed.

Anne poured drinks, all the while trying to keep her eyes off Rodolphus and Theresa. Even when Theresa squealed in delight and even when she laughed at a joke that wasn't the least bit funny, Anne couldn't tear her eyes away from the couple. She hated to see Rodolphus _smile_, a true, genuine, unforced smile at Theresa, he hated to watch him constantly kiss her, stroke her and whisper God knows what not her ear.

Anne took note that even Bellatrix seemed to like Theresa. For some unknown reason, this bugged Anne even more.

She stood before them all, constantly circling them to refill their drinks and Rodolphus hasn't even taken a peek of her. She felt awful next to Theresa, who was impeccably dressed and looked every bit like a Goddess, as opposed to Anne, who still hadn't gotten around to healing her scars and bruises.

'The dinner is absolutely delicious.' Theresa said, in a slight sultry tone.

Anne gritted her teeth.

'I wouldn't know' Rodolphus replied, smiling.

He was too busy paying attention to Theresa to even eat.

Anne took several deep breaths.

'You're beautiful.'

Anne poured a few more drinks

'You're exaggerating.'

'You're exquisite.'

Anne could feel her heart beating painfully against her chest.

'I think I'd be content for the rest of my life with you by my side.'

Anne swore she heard drumming in her ears. She forced herself to keep walking. Every step felt like an eternal struggle, and time seemed to move rather slowly, if at all.

Compliments continued to leave Rodolphus's lips.

'I've never seen such a beautiful woman.'

Anne took another step.'

'Your hair, your complexion, it's perfect.'

And another.

'How did I go this long without you in my life?'

'And another.'

'I love you.'

Anne dropped the jug she was holding, making in crash to the floor and leaving everyone in the room silent.

Anne couldn't even process the disturbance she created in their dinner.

Rodolphus finally tore his eyes of Theresa to look up at Anne, the broken shards of glass and the wine quickly spreading across his floor.

He took out his wand and although Anne felt nervous, she didn't flinched.

Rodolphus pointed at the mess.

The wine was no longer on the floor and the broken shards of glass were no longer by Anne's feet. Rodolphus then, conjured up another jug of wine for Anne to use.

'Drinks for me and the lady.' Rodolphus said, raising his glass.

Theresa did the same and offered Anne a mocking smile.

Anne wanted to slap the look of her face, but decided on a different strategy.

Tipping the jug over, Anne purposely missed the wine glass and the contents of the jug fall right onto Theresa expensive, light blue dress.

Anne stood up straight and feigned innocence.

'Oh Merlin, I'm dreadfully clumsy! Your poor dress!' Anne exclaimed, derisively, not even trying to sound sorry.

'Mistress.' Rodolphus began to say. 'Why don't you – '

'Oh I forgot your drink!' Anne exclaimed.

Rodolphus couldn't move back in time, and had a larger amount on wine poured onto his robes.

Alexander, who had thus far been amused by the events, wiped the smirk off his face. He didn't want to see Anne getting hurt again.

Rodolphus stared at his wine stained clothes for a few seconds longer, before letting out a chuckle.

'So hard to find good help these days.' Rodolphus said.

Anne stood before him, puzzled.

'Theresa, looks like you and I, both, have to go upstairs and change.' Rodolphus said, feigning annoyance.

'Together?' Theresa asked bluntly, with grin on her face.

Rodolphus merely winked in reply.

Anne looked at the couple with disgust clearly evident on her face.

She watched Rodolphus and Theresa had up the chairs, and continued to refill the win glasses. She was at east happy to see that Alexander looked just as disgusted as she did.

* * *

They had been upstairs for far too long.

Anne couldn't believe his family didn't get sick of waiting for Rodolphus to come back down to jpin them for dinner. She, for one, gave up and circling the table, refilling drinks. She didn't know how the rest of the family put up with this.

Especially Rodolphus's father, who Anne knew, wasn't a patient man.

When they did finally come back to join everyone for dinner, both of them were clearly flushed, not even bothering to hide what they had just been doing.

'Excuse me.' Anne huffed in annoyance.

She pushed past Rodolphus, angrily, not even waiting for him to dismiss her.

She vaguely heard Theresa saying something, but she ignored everyone and started climbing up the stairs.

Almost as she reached the very top of the stairs, she gave up and slumped down to sit on the steps. She still had a very clear view of the dining room. Anne felt saddened to see Rodolphus and Theresa continue to laugh, smile, kiss, flirt and casually stroke each other.

Anne felt awful and didn't even care that everyone could probably see her just as well as she could see them.

She wanted to scream at herself for feeling upset about it, but the more she thought about everything, the more saddened she felt.

She even started crying, despite her best efforts.

She didn't even hear anyone coming up the stairs. She only felt someone's arms around her.

'Don't cry, Mom.' Alexander whispered. 'They're coming, be strong.'

Alexander left just as abruptly as he came and Anne hastily wiped her face.

She saw Rodolphus's father smirk down at her and Bellatrix, to Anne's gratitude, pretended that she didn't see anything.

Theresa was next to pass, and pointedly ignored Anne.

Finally, as Rodolphus's was about to walk past Anne, she made a huge effort to push his legs, making Rodolphus almost lose his balance.

'Mistress, you're so very small, I didn't see you.' Rodolphus remarked, regaining his balance. 'Strange, I have never once, tripped over someone.'

'You didn't trip, I pushed you!' Anne exclaimed, standing up to her full height.

'That's not a very smart thing to do.' Rodolphus said, frowning. 'Why are you crying?'

'I'm not crying!' Anne shot back. 'Why do you even care?'

'Well I've kept you for your services, but if you no longer provide me with any – '

Anne slapped Rodolphus hard, before he could even finish his sentence.

'You're a liar! You're a fucking liar and you've always been one! I demand you let me go freely at once!' Anne screamed. 'You _promised_ me, Rodolphus. You promised and you lied, like you always do, so now I demand that you let me go!'

Rodolphus laughed at Anne.

'What in Salazar's name are you yammering about?' Rodolphus asked, amused.

He pushed past the stunned Anne and proceeded up the stairs.

'I'M LEAVING!' Anne screamed.

Rodolphus stopped and sighed in annoyance. 'You will do no such thing. You have the freedom you want, all I ask is that you remain living in _my_ Manor.'

'Just try and stop me!' Anne hissed.

She ran down the stairs, letting her tears fall down her face once again.

Rodolphus descended the stairs slowly as Anne made her way to the fireplace. She screamed in frustration when she found it sealed.

'Let me go!' Anne demanded.

'Only with the promise that you will return.' Rodolphus said, calmly, as he finally reached her.

'No!' Anne screamed. 'I want to get as far away from you as possible. You have your new whore, why do you need me? LET ME GO!'

Rodolphus watched calmly as Anne began to throw her tantrum. She screamed at Rodolphus, shouted out profanities and even hit him occasionally. To see Rodolphus look so serene merely angered Anne further.

'You jealous child, stop this at once. You're only tiring yourself out.' Rodolphus said, smoothly. 'Now leave, if you must, but I must ask that you return.'

'I will not!' Anne screamed.

Rodolphus gave Anne a condescending smile. 'Oh and I suppose you'll leave Alexander here by himself?'

Anne stopped screaming at once and sighed.

'I don't blame you for your behaviour.' Rodolphus said, casually. 'You never had the chance to grow. You're still a silly, seventeen year old girl.'

'Goodbye.' Anne said, her voice quavering. 'Let me go.'

Rodolphus lifted the spells. 'Be sure to return.'

Anne shot a glare at Rodolphus through her watery eyes and headed into the fireplace.

Rodolphus watched, with no emotion, as Anne called out the location of his brother's home.

* * *

Rabastan was in the middle of an argument with Chloe, when he heard a faint pop from downstairs. His fiancé, however, noticed nothing.

'I'm so sick of this!' Chloe screamed. 'And of you and the stupid – '

'We're finished here.' Rabastan said, coldly. 'I haven't got the will to keep arguing! If you're unhappy, do something about it! Everything I have is at your disposal so shut up!'

Chloe shot Rabastan a look of the most intense and utter hatred. Rabastan took several deep breaths, kissed his fiancé and proceeded to head downstairs, to see who had come to visit him.

He had assumed it would be either Regulus or Diana.

'Anne!' Rabastan said, shocked, as she ran up and threw herself at him.

Rabastan wrapped his arms around the crying girl. 'Merlin, you look terrible. What happened?'

Anne had forgotten all about her appearance. She wondered how she could've forgotten the pain and bruises, but she did.

She just continued to cry on Rabastan, muttering everything that was wrong.

It was lucky for her, she was incoherent enough that Rabastan couldn't understand her words.

'He's an idiot.' Rabastan said, not knowing who exactly he was talking about. 'Don't let him get to you.'

'Can I stay here?' Anne asked. 'Please don't make me go back. I don't want to go back.'

Anne knew how desperate he sounded.

'I have a screaming baby in the house.' Rabastan reminded Anne. 'And believe me, it's constant screaming. We can't even keep a servant, a maid or a governess for more than a day, they _all_ quit.'

Anne laughed through her tears.

Rabastan smiled and continued. 'And when _she's_ not screaming, believe me when I saw, my wife is.'

'I'll take care of the baby.' Anne offered. 'I promise, I'll take care of everything.'

'And the catch is to seek refuge?' Rabastan asked, amused.

'Just so I have somewhere to go when I'm not at Malfoy Manor...visiting Serena.' Anne said, quietly. 'Please?'

Rabastan nodded, reluctantly. 'You can stay...but I can't promise that Chloe will be as hospitable as I am.'

'Thanks.' Anne mumbled, gratefully.

'Well...you'd probably like to get cleaned up.' Rabastan said, forcing a smile.

Anne laughed a little. 'Yes, I've been a mess all day. Which way to my room?'

* * *

Rabastan left Anne by herself, so she could rest and clear her thoughts. She showered almost immediately after she reached her room, and then proceeded to heal her cuts and bruises using the salves and potions Rabastan had left for her.

She also realized that Rabastan was right. It had only been a few hours and she already heard Rabastan and Chloe fighting at least twice. She kept his daughter, who Rabastan named Elladora, in her room with her. The baby seemed relatively calm around Anne and she absolutely adored her already.

'I don't know what your daddy is talking about.' Anne cooed. 'You're most darling little baby girl.'

Elladora gurgled and smiled up at Anne.

'You know, being born with Lestrange blood is supposed to make you royal.' Anne said, smiling. 'It actually makes you a target.'

Elladora began to suck on her fist.

Anne grinned at the baby.

'I'm going to protect you, I promise.' Anne whispered. 'I hope I can do the same for your daddy. I hope he sides with Lucius.'

Flashback

'_I don't know why you're so bad.' Anne said, with a frown. 'And I don't see how you can trust Regulus and not Rabastan, it makes no sense!'_

'_Regulus does not have any tying loyalties towards Rodolphus, but as his brother, Rabastan does.' Lucius drawled. 'You and I both know he'll side with Rodolphus.'_

'_Only because he has to!' Anne insisted. 'I don't see Rabastan as the enemy.'_

'_Well he is and you'll do good not to associate yourself with him.' Lucius said, rubbing his temples, in stress. 'It's bad enough Narcissa does.'_

'_I don't see why Rabastan has to be killed!' Anne exclaimed. 'He's not like his brother, he's actually good and he could be helpful to you!'_

'_He'll try to kill me the second he finds out I'm against his brother.' Lucius said, annoyed. 'The point is to wipe out the Lestrange line. I'm doing you and special favour by keeping Alexander alive.'_

'_He's my son! It's no favour, it's a given!' Anne hissed. _

'_Yes, your son, who will be under my care and your daughter, who will eventually be a Malfoy, just like you.' Lucius said. 'They're going to be my family, are they not?'_

_Anne nodded her head. 'Yes, of course...but I don't want Rabastan to die.'_

'_We all have to make sacrifices in war. Do you think Regulus is pleased he's going to war against Rabastan? They're awfully close too, just so you know.' Lucius reminded Anne. 'When you were gone, they had each other and I daresay, they consider themselves best mates, even.'_

'_And yet, he's willing to kill his best mate.' Anne said, without thinking. _

'_Just as I am doing, for you.' Lucius said. _

'_Not, not just for me!' Anne defended. 'For yourself, as well as the Dark lord. He put you up t this and you're the one who wants to be second in command! I'm just an added bonus.'_

_Lucius smirked. 'I'd would call you more than just an added bonus.'_

'_So Rabastan dies.' Anne stated, sadly._

'_Rabastan dies.' Lucius confirmed. _

'_James and Sirius?' Anne asked, uncertainly._

'_They will side with me.' Lucius said, nodding his head. 'They will be safe.'_

'_I want to be the one to tell them.' Anne requested. _

'_I must be present.' Lucius said. 'But I will allow you to speak to them both.'_

'_Baby, betrayal, war, marriage, bloodshed, death, victory, marriage.' Anne listed off._

'_If only it were as easy as it sounded.' Lucius murmured. _

'_That doesn't sound easy at all.' Anne frowned. 'Another war...'_

'_It'll be worth it.' Lucius promised. _

_Anne nodded and began to kiss Lucius. 'Let's make this baby then.'_

End Flashback

'I hope you're another exception.' Anne whispered to the now sleeping Elladora. 'You're just a girl, after all, you should be safe. Maybe I'll betroth you someone on our side, just to save you. I can always break the union later.'

Anne sighed as she heard the loud voices of Rabastan and Chloe once more.

'I wonder if that's what Rodolphus and I sound like.' Anne murmured to herself.

Anne sighed and placed Elladora into her crib, before going to lie on her own bed.

'Stupid Rodolphus.' Anne muttered, before closing her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think I'll show James and Sirius next chapter! Of course, more Anne/Lucius and more of Rabastan and his family as well. Hopefully, there'll be another update soon! Thank for the patience and the reviews :D

**Rosalie L**


	23. Losing Anne

_Be the man that's mine  
I always try to find the love that never goes away  
Tell me we will always be together  
Make us stay in love this way forever  
Be the heart I know will be  
The one that beats for me  
Wherever you may be  
Always be with me, be the man – __Be the Man__,__** Celine Dion**_

_I don't know why you're hurt inside  
Or what was said to make you cry  
I hope that you can see  
You are the greatest thing to me and when  
You feel like you're not enough  
I'll give you wings I'll lift you up  
I hope that you can see you are  
The greatest, greatest thing to me – __Greatest__,__** Lady Gaga**_

_I can't stop  
Don't care if I lose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
I'm going down in flames for you  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
One more thing I'm addicted too – __Self Inflicted__, __**Katy Perry**_

* * *

katelynn179

Rodolphus is meaner in this chapter, and he's going to continue to get mean, so I'm sorry about that! As for Rabastan siding with Lucius, well, you'll find out about that in a few chapters, when the war starts. I like Rabastan a lot, but... I may have to break his heart a bit in the next few chapters, I'm sorry about that!

SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE

Thank you! I hope I put enough Lucius and Anne in this chapter. The next chapter won't have a lot of Lucius, sorry!

Ms. Marionette 

I don't like Rodolphus's new mistress either. No one can be Anne. that's all I'll say for now, I don't want to spoil anything :)

As for the baby comment, you'll find out in this chapter and more about it in the next few chapters. :D

I'm going to have to break Rabby's heart a bit in the next few chapters :( Sorrrry about that! And you'll find out who Rabastan sides within the next few chapters as well!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry again for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! More Anne and Lucius in this one. :)

**Rosalie L. **

* * *

'You brought her here?' Lucius asked, with an astonished look on his face.

'Yes, well I promised Serena I'd bring her baby cousin over some time.' Anne said, casually.

'Serena is out, remember?' Lucius asked.

'Must've slipped my mind.' Anne replied, innocently.

'I'm sure it did.' Lucius drawled.

He walked towards Anne slowly, before leaning in to give her a kiss.

Elladora, who was in Anne's arms, giggled.

'I think she likes you.' Lucius remarked.

'I was hoping to adopt her.' Anne said, hesitantly.

'Interesting.' Lucius replied.

'Lucius, look at her! Isn't she the most beautiful little girl you've ever seen?' Anne asked in awe. 'Look at her little dimples and her rosy cheeks.'

'Adhara and Serena were both very beautiful babies.' Lucius said, shrugging. 'With better blood, in my opinion.'

'Not that I would know.' Anne said, forcing herself to smile.

'So you've taken upon yourself to take Rabastan's child into your hands?' Lucius asked. 'I thought I've stated my concerns over your relationship with him.'

'Yes well, it was better for me to stay with Rabastan than with Rodolphus.' Anne replied, stubbornly. 'No one can ever make me go back there.'

Lucius looked at Anne sceptically. 'This is never going to work if you act like this.'

Anne pouted.

Elladora mimicked her.

This made Anne laugh in delight and Lucius shook his head.

'I'll put the baby down for a nap. Will that make you feel better?' Anne asked.

Lucius nodded his head and Anne headed upstairs.

'Don't worry about Lucius.' Anne cooed to the baby. 'He's just a little grumpy. It happens to old men.'

'Old men?'

Anne jumped a little.

'Oh Merlin, I didn't realize you followed me.' Anne sighed in relief.

Lucius chuckled. 'You get frightened much too easily.'

'You move much too quietly.' Anne replied, with a small smile.

She placed little Elladora down into a crib and started to sing a lullaby to her, much to Lucius's delight.

'You've got a beautiful voice.' Lucius complimented.

'Babies seem to like it.' Anne whispered.

Both Anne and Lucius left the baby to sleep and headed to a separate floor and into one of Lucius's many rooms. The door barely closed before Lucius had Anne pinned against the wall. She giggled and kissed Lucius urgently.

'We should strategize.' Anne breathed, heavily, breaking the kiss.

'We should get a baby inside of you.' Lucius said, instead.

Anne cringed a little and kissed Lucius to distract him.

'Is there a problem?' Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Nope.' Anne replied, kissing him again.

Lucius pulled away. 'Anne!'

'I told you we can't!' Anne sighed. 'I want to but we just can't.'

'Don't have it in you to make a baby?' Lucius asked, slightly angry.

'I'm perfectly able to have a baby, and another little boy for you, at that!' Anne said, offended. 'Unlike you, I'm still very much young.'

'Don't mock my age, I'm not that old and _I_, unlike _you_, am perfectly healthy.' Lucius argued. 'I did not have a miscarriage at 14 and then go on to have two painful births, then have my body shut down for a decade. What makes you so sure you perfectly able to have a baby and a boy, at that?'

Anne only replied by giving Lucius the finger.

Lucius sighed in annoyance.

'What does it mean when we argue too much?' Anne asked, dejectedly.

'It means we have no other way of taking our frustrations out.' Lucius said, simply. 'We've got a whole war to plan, many secrets to keep and at this point, we can only trust each other.'

'We can't have a baby.' Anne said, softly. 'I'm sorry.'

'Anne, it is one of my conditions.' Lucius said, clenching his teeth.

'Rodolphus will know!' Anne exclaimed.

'This is why I keep telling you to sleep with him!' Lucius exclaimed right back.

'I can't!' Anne yelled.

'You must!' Lucius hissed.

'No! I really _can't_. He doesn't _want_ me!' Anne yelled, hurt.

Lucius paused.

'He hasn't asked for you?' Lucius questioned, in disbelief. 'Not even once?'

'No. He has _her_.' Anne said, bitterly.

'But _you're_ his Mistress.' Lucius pointed out, perplexed.

Anne shrugged.

'Fine. Seduce him them.' Lucius told Anne.

Anne shook her head. 'Didn't you hear me? He doesn't want me!'

'All you have to do is seduce him. He won't be able to resist you.' Lucius said, casually. 'You've seduced many men. Rodolphus, who's completely obsessed with you, should be a snap.'

Anne scowled at Lucius. 'Let's get this straight, I _never_ seduced anyone! I was _raped_ repeatedly by you guys.'

Lucius took a deep breath. 'Start sleeping with him, Anne.'

Anne opened her mouth to reply but Lucius didn't let her speak.

'Let's get working on the plans then.' Lucius said, suddenly.

Anne sighed, feeling as if their plans were going nowhere.

'Now, Regulus knows of the upcoming war and I've also confided in a few other people.' Lucius stated.

'What people?' Anne asked.

'You don't have to worry about it yet. Act as if you know nothing, even if anyone approaches you.' Lucius told Anne. 'If you must speak to anyone at all, besides me, speak to Regulus.'

'Does his wife know?' Anne asked, curiously.

'No. We're keeping the women out of this for the time being.' Lucius stated. 'I don't plan on including women in _this_ war, though the Dark Lord believes I should confide in Bellatrix.'

'Excuse me?' Anne exclaimed, choking on air.

'You heard me.' Lucius said.

'YOU'RE TELLING BELLATRIX?' Anne screeched.

'Calm yourself.' Lucius said, slowly. 'I have not and I do not plan to tell Bellatrix anything. She is, after all, Rodolphus's wife.'

'Then why does the Dark Lord think you should confide in her!' Anne asked, outraged.

'He believes Bellatrix has turned against Rodolphus. As you know, Bellatrix and the Dark Lord has been working in close proximity to each other – '

'What does that mean, close proximity?' Anne questioned.

'Bellatrix is having an affair with the Dark Lord.' Lucius said, bluntly. 'She spends all her time with him, _servicing_ him, in any way he wants. He's very much pleased with her.'

'I didn't know that...' Anne said, slowly.

'Bellatrix can't be trusted.' Lucius insisted. 'Do _not_, under any circumstances, say _anything_ to her.'

'In this war... is Bellatrix supposed to live or die?' Anne asked, curiously.

'For Narcissa's sake, I will try to keep her alive.' Lucius said, before adding, 'But I believe she'll try to help her husband to an extreme extent and I will be left with no choice, but to kill her.'

'What if the Dark Lord is right? I mean, _I've_ turned against Rodolphus, what makes you think his wife hasn't?' Anne questioned.

'Bellatrix is much too loyal to turn her back on her husband.' Lucius said, simply. 'I _know_ you've never really seen it, but the two of them have been inseparable since birth. They're united for life.'

'Then why does the Dark Lord believe Bellatrix can be trusted?' Anne questioned. 'There must be a reason for that!'

'I don't know what kind of connection Bellatrix and the Dark Lord have. Perhaps he's right, and Bellatrix has turned against Rodolphus.' Lucius shrugged. 'But I'm not going to take that risk. Anne, if Rodolphus finds out about my plans, beforehand, I cannot guarantee I will win this war. We'd be evenly matched and to _win_, I _need_ this upper hand.'

'So, when this war is happening, what do I do?' Anne asked.

'Take care of the baby.' Lucius stated. 'I want you and Narcissa nowhere near this war. You'll both be safe.'

'I don't think I'd be able to stand being away from you...' Anne said, softly.

Lucius smirked and kissed Anne.

'Be patient for a little while, then you can spend the rest of your days with me.' Lucius promised.

'And Narcissa?' Anne asked, leaning onto Lucius's chest. 'There's no saying that she'll be okay with all of this.'

Lucius held her.

'She'll get over it.' Lucius said, unsurely.

'What if she never forgives us?' Anne asks, sadly. 'What if she never forgives _me_?

'She will, Anne.' Lucius said, reassuringly. 'She will.'

'How could you be so sure?' Anne asked.

Lucius paused and both he and Anne sat in complete silence.

The truth was, everything depended on luck. Narcissa could very easily never forgive either of them. Somebody Lucius trusts could turn his back on him and go running to Rodolphus.

Disaster could strike any at second and they both knew it.

Anne and Lucius both knew they should be worried. However, to dwell on these things would only drive them insane.

Anne began to kiss Lucius once more.

Lucius sighed.

'I miss you.' Anne whispered.

'We have a lot of work to do.' Lucius informed her.

'I'm tired of work and business and strategizing.' Anne said. 'I need you, Lucius. I'm doing the best I can.'

Lucius gave into Anne.

'And you say you can't seduce.' Lucius chuckles.

'I'll try tonight.' Anne said, reluctantly. 'After I return Elladora to Rabastan.'

Lucius shook his head. 'Take your time.'

* * *

Anne didn't try later that night, nor the next night or the one after that. However, she _did_ return to Lestrange Manor. She spent very little time there, only coming home at night. Otherwise, she was with Lucius and occasionally went to go visit Rabastan.

She was also due to have a meeting with Sirius and James.

Anne was glad to see Rodolphus's father has left but hasn't talked to her son for the longest time. He didn't come try to find her and she didn't try to find him.

Lucius had advised Anne to leave Alexander be. Anne was only thankful that Serena was in Lucius's care. However, Alexander was drifting so far away, Anne was actually afraid of what would happen after Lucius's kills Rodolphus.

She knew Alexander may never forgive them.

But it was a risk Anne she to take.

* * *

Today, Anne was going to try. She owed it to Lucius to try.

So late at night, Anne slipped on some lingerie and waited for Rodolphus in his room.

Rodolphus love seeing Anne in red and so that's exactly what she wore. She waited in his room, wearing a red and black corset, with matching panties. She had a garter on and thigh high stockings. She put more make up than she's ever put in her life, she made sure she smelled more pleasant than the best smelling flowers in the world.

She did everything to make sure Rodolphus couldn't resist her. She felt awful and she felt disgusted with herself but it had to be done.

Anne didn't have to wait very long. She heard Rodolphus ascending the stairs and she knew for a fact that Theresa wasn't here today.

She was very much thankful for that.

Rodolphus entered his room and he raised his eyebrow, shocked to see Anne standing there, waiting for him, obviously insinuating that she wanted him.

Rodolphus smirked at her. 'Mistress.'

'Rodolphus.' Anne said.

Rodolphus walked closer to her. 'Couldn't sleep?'

Anne shook her head. 'Couldn't sleep for days.'

'Sorry to hear that.' Rodolphus said, edging closer. 'Merlin, what are you wearing?'

Anne shrugged. She could feel her stomach clenching. Despite herself, she began to back away from Rodolphus, until she had her back against the wall.

Rodolphus didn't take his eyes off of Anne for one second. In fact, he let his eyes roam up and down Anne body several times, taking in her appearance.

'You smell lovely.' Rodolphus remarked and he finally reached her.

He inhaled her scent sharply and his eyes darkened with desire.

Rodolphus place his hands on the wall, with Anne between his arms. He leaned into her and Anne's eyes watered up.

She turned her head to the side and took a deep breath.

Rodolphus pushed his body up against Anne's and let his hands roam in places Anne would rather not think about.

Anne finally looked to Rodolphus again, and they made eye contact.

Now Anne's eyes darkened with desire and she began to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around Rodolphus's neck and kissed him like her life depended on it.

Her heart began to race, her body quickly heated up and she wanted more. Rodolphus kissed her back just as urgently.

All of a sudden, the clicking of heels could be heard and Bellatrix walked in. Anne saw her and cursed herself for note making sure the door was locked. Bellatrix was about to ruin everything for her.

Anne's worries were quickly laid to rest, however. Bellatrix walked in, and with a shocked expression watched her husband kissing Anne more passionately that he's ever done before.

Slowly, and very quietly she backed out on the room.

Anne never felt more grateful towards Bellatrix. She directed her attention back to Rodolphus once more.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before Rodolphus broke the kiss and laughed.

'Go to your own bed.' Rodolphus smirked.

He stepped away from Anne, who stood before him, shocked.

'What?' Anne asked, almost stuttering.

Rodolphus stood there and laughed cruelly at Anne.

'Stop it!' Anne yelled.

'Get out!' Rodolphus ordered. 'Get the fuck out and let me sleep, whore!'

'How could you – '

Anne started to protest when Rodolphus grabbed her arm and began to drag her across the room.

'I said get out!' Rodolphus exclaimed, throwing Anne out the door. 'I can have _any_ woman in the world! No amount of whoring will ever make me want you again.'

Anne fell to the ground and Rodolphus laughed her once more, before throwing a cloak at her.

'Cover yourself up and don't let this happen again.' Rodolphus said, before slamming and locking the door.

Anne grabbed the cloak and broke down crying outside of Rodolphus's door. She couldn't stand the humiliation and rejection. She was sure Rodolphus wanted her all over again. She was positive and would've bet her own life that she was about to succeed and seduce Rodolphus.

She was wrong.

And she let Lucius down.

* * *

'What do you mean he threw you out?' Lucius asked.

'I've explained this to you a dozen times already, Lucius.' Anne sighed. 'Reliving it once was humiliating enough. _Please _don't make me do it again.'

'This doesn't make any sense! _Why _would he refuse you?' Lucius asked, angrily.

'You're his best friend! Why don't you ask him?' Anne retorted. 'Why do I have to do everything on my own, Lucius? Don't you think he'll get suspicious that his best friend doesn't come see him anymore? That he doesn't know anything about his life?'

'Anne, I'm busy. He's busy. We're _both_ busy.' Lucius explained. 'I give you one little thing to do – '

'ONE little thing?' Anne exclaims. 'You think fucking a man who you loathe, and who loathes you right back is a little thing? You think not speaking to your son and never seeing your daughter is a little thing? You think betraying your best friends is a little thing?

'Anne, do you know what will happen if we don't succeed?' Lucius yells. 'We're as good as dead, _both _of us. If Rodolphus doesn't do it, then the Dark Lord will! He wants Rodolphus out of the picture and _we_ fail him, then we're going to pay the price because trust _me_, he'll find a million other men that are willing to kill Rodolphus and take his place as the right hand man!'

'Well, what do you want me to do?' Anne asked, hopelessly.

Lucius took a deep breath. 'Something isn't right.'

'Lucius, he just doesn't want me.' Anne insisted.

'And you don't find anything strange about that? Lucius asked. 'The man, who's been obsessed with you for years, who would've given up everything for you, suddenly doesn't want you?'

'Given up everything for me?' Anne asked, rolling his eyes. 'I swear, it's like you know nothing about my relationship with Rodolphus.'

'Anne!' Lucius exclaimed.

'Yes, I think it's strange but I also think it's _just_ like Rodolphus to be able to do something like this!' Anne replied.

'Just, keep waiting.' Lucius ordered Anne. 'We may have to stall things for a while, but I know Rodolphus and he _will_ come to you eventually. We'll have more time to strategize this way.'

'Where was this all those years ago?' Anne asked.

'What?' Lucius asked.

'If you had fought for me like this all those years ago, then we wouldn't have had to fight another stupid war.' Anne told Lucius. 'What changed?'

'Well, you picked Rodolphus all those years ago.' Lucius said, simply. 'What changed about that?'

Anne was saved form answering the questions, as a house elf appeared.

'Mister Potter and Mister Black is here, Master.' The house elf informed Lucius.

Lucius sighed. 'Looks like it's going to be a long day.'

Anne walked ahead of Lucius and into the sitting room, where James and Sirius sat, looking very tense and determined.

Sirius was the first to look up as Anne entered, with Lucius close behind her.

'James. Sirius.' Anne greeted, coolly.

'You can drop the act, as Rodolphus is not part of this.' Lucius said. 'There's no need to pretend that you despise Anne.'

James and Sirius didn't falter, however. It could've been a trick.

'I'm going to marry Lucius.' Anne declared.

Lucius glared at Anne. She wasn't supposed to be so blunt.

'What?' James asked.

Sirius jumped off his seat. 'That's not even funny!'

Both men were scowling at Lucius and Anne.

'I'll have to send you out if you don't let me do the talking.' Lucius said to Anne.

'No, you can I can be a part of this.' Anne rounded on Lucius. 'James and Sirius deserve the whole truth. If they're going to side with us in the war – '

'What war?' James asked. 'Anne, the war is over.'

'The new war, the upcoming war.' Anne declared, as Lucius groaned.

'_New_ war?' Sirius exclaimed. 'What war? Anne, you're out of your mind. What are you even doing here, where's Lestrange? James and I have proved our loyalty already, there's no need to keep testing us.'

'The Dark Lord wants Rodolphus out of the picture and so do I. It's not as if Rodolphus will relinquish everything he's worked for and go down without a fight!' Anne exclaimed. 'We're building an army to fight him, and he's going to fight right back. It's a war between dark wizards now. It's a new war.'

'Between two of the most powerful families in the world.' Lucius added. 'This war is going to be big, and Rodolphus knows nothing about it. We plan to catch him off guard – '

'Why?' James asked. 'I'm not a fan of Lestrange, but why the sudden hatred, Malfoy? What's in it for you?'

Anne noted how angry James and Sirius looked.

'I thought you'd be happy. Lestrange is going to die, that's all that matters.' Anne said, angrily.

'What's in it for Malfoy?' Sirius asked, keeping his wand handy.

'I get to be the Dark Lord's right hand man, and I get to marry Anne.' Lucius drawled, with a smirk.

Sirius was almost too angry to speak.

'So you go from being Lestrange's whore to Malfoy's?' Sirius spat.

'Not his whore!' Anne cried, offended. 'His_ wife_!'

'He _has_ a wife!' Sirius yelled. 'My cousin! Remember? _Narcissa_.'

'I can have two.' Lucius said, casually.

Forgetting his own wand, James tackled Lucius down and began to punch him.

'James!' Anne screamed.

'Let me help you there.' Sirius said, raising his wand.

Anne completely lost it when she saw blood spurting out of Lucius's mouth.

'SIRIUS BLACK!' Anne screamed.

She proceeded to hit Sirius with all the strength in her body. James and Lucius continued to fight as Anne continued to attack Sirius.

They were lucky no one else was present inside the house. Explaining everything to Narcissa and the children would've been quite a hassle.

Sirius finally managed to grab Anne and make her stop.

'Let me go! Let me go, you dolt!' Anne screamed, as Sirius dragged her out of the room. 'Lucius!'

'What's wrong with you?' Sirius asked, pointing his wand to Sirius.

'What wrong with you? You're attacking my husband!' Anne yelled.

Sirius was positively livid. 'Do you want to explain to me what the fuck is going on?'

'The Dark Lord gave me the choice to marry either Lucius or Rodolphus. They both had the right to refuse me, but Lucius swore that if I chose him, he'd marry me. Rodolphus would never have married me. He doesn't even want me anymore, he's _done_ with me!' Anne explained, with irritation. 'I don't have to be an Official Mistress anymore, I don't have to be with Rodolphus anymore!'

'And being with Lucius is better?' Sirius hissed. 'Anne, being with the lesser of two evils doesn't make Lucius _good_. He's still a horrible rotten – '

'He's not!' Anne exclaimed. 'How could you say that? Don't you see? Lucius is trying to save me and change this messed up world!'

'How? By murdering his best friend? By committing bigamy?' Sirius asked. '_This_ is the person you want to marry? That's is someone who you consider to be _good_?'

'If it means that Rodolphus is dead, then _yes_. If it means, I'm no longer raped and assaulted then yes!' Anne screamed. 'If it means my children can finally be mine and I can get my life back, then yes!'

'And what about everyone else, huh Anne?' Sirius asked. 'You're going to tear families apart. People are going to _die_ Anne!'

'I know that, Sirius!' Anne exclaimed, in frustration.

'Do you, Anne? From what I remember, you won't around much for the war. You didn't do any of the fighting and you didn't watch people die.' Sirius hissed. 'James, he's got a family, and just because of _your_ selfishness, he may never see them again!'

'Sirius, no matter _what_ you say, there's _going_ to be a war!' Anne said, determinedly. 'Now, you have to decide whose side you're one.'

Sirius shook his head. 'You know there's not possibility that I'd _ever_ side with Lestrange.'

Anne grinned. 'I knew I could count on you.'

Sirius didn't return her smile.

'Sirius, come on, I've missed you so much. Things can start to go back to normal. I mean, I get my family back.' Anne said, happily. 'I won't be imprisoned anymore. I can you, or James or Lily whenever I want. I'll have everything, Sirius.'

'Back to normal?' Sirius asked. 'You seemed to forget that normal was with _me_. Being Malfoy's wife isn't going to change anything. You may not be a mistress anymore, but you'll never fully get your freedom or your family. Instead of being stuck with Lestrange, you'll be stuck with Malfoy.'

'I love Lucius!' Anne insisted.

'Keep telling yourself that, Anne.' Sirius said, shaking his head. 'Your _normal_ life would've been with me. Even then, neither Lucius nor I, is the one you love.'

'Potter agreed.' Lucius said, coming in all bloody.

Anne cringed. 'Oh my god, are you alright?'

'I'm fine. I don't look half as bad as Potter.' Lucius replied.

Sirius wouldn't stop glaring at Malfoy. 'Your end will come too.'

Lucius raised his eyebrow. 'Did he agree?'

Anne nodded and grinned, before kissing Lucius.

'I'm telling you, Lucius, everything will fall into place.' Anne whispered, breaking the kiss.

'With you by my side, I have no doubts about that.' Lucius replied.

James now came into the room, limping slightly.

'You okay, mate?' Sirius asked, not tearing his eyes away from Lucius and Anne.

'_I'm_ alright but my baby sister's gone mental.' James said, shaking his head. 'This isn't going to be good, Sirius.'

'We've got to help her, James. She's making a huge mistake.' Sirius insisted. 'She doesn't love Malfoy, she's too set on revenge to think clearly.'

'Sirius.' James said, slowly.

'What?' Sirius asked, finally looking at James.

'I think we should try to just keep Anne alive.' James said. 'She's going to be the biggest target in this war.'

'I don't want another war, James. _This_ war isn't worth it. It's one dark wizard versus another, it's a lose-lose situation.' Sirius sighed. 'There are no good people left.'

James looked to his little sister giggling with Malfoy, with a frown on his face. Anne has fell so far and so low, that James could barely recognize her anymore.

* * *

'Rabastan!' Anne yelled.

He voice echoed throughout the house.

'Come down, silly. I'm in an amazing mood!' Anne said.

When she got no reply, she started heading up the stairs.

'Ignoring me isn't nice, you know!' Anne called out.

She frowned when she still didn't get any reply. It wasn't like Rabastan to just ignore her. something felt strange.

As Anne reached the top of the stairs, she heard a faint cry.

'Oh, Ella!' Anne exclaimed, picking up her pace.

She followed the sound of cries, until she reached Elladora's nursery. She was slightly maddened to see the young baby had been left all by herself, in the nursery.

'Where are your parents?' Anne asked out loud, before picking the baby up.

'Shhh, Sweetheart, I'm here now.' Anne whispered, rocking her back and forth. 'Your parents must be out or something. Why would they leave you alone?'

Anne continued to rock the baby, who didn't cease her crying.

'Are you hungry, Ella? What's wrong?' Anne asked, concerned.

Anne began to walk, with Elladora in her arms. She headed into the hallways, still rocking Elladora back and forth.

Anne finally felt the baby's forehead and jumped, slightly.

'Oh my god, you're burning up. Where's you bloody father?' Anne asked angrily.

Anne didn't know what to do, she couldn't exactly leave with the baby. Maybe if she called Lucius here, or god forbid, Rodolphus. They could call a healer for her, and watch Elladora until Rabastan and Chloe got back.

Anne was positive she was going to kill Rabastan. What kind of parent leaves their child alone like then.

Anne walked into a random room, and froze in shock.

'Oh my god, Rabastan!' Anne exclaimed, running over with the crying Elladora in her arms.

Rabastan looked up with a pained expression on his face.

'Ella's sick.' Rabastan said, dejectedly.

'We should get her to a healer.' Anne whispered.

Rabastan nodded his head, but his eyes seemed glazed over.

'Rabastan, we should go now. She's so young and her fever is so high.' Anne insisted.

'I called a healer. They should be here any second now.' Rabastan said, robotically.

'Why did you leave her alone?' Anne asked, softly. 'Rabastan, you never a baby alone like that. I was so worried.'

'She wouldn't stop crying.' Rabastan said, his voice breaking.

Anne was nearly speechless.

Something was wrong. Something was _very _wrong.

Anne places Elladora in Rabastan's arms and hugged him. Elladora continued to wail, and now, Rabastan had tears falling down his face as well.

Anne had _never_ seen Rabastan cry.

'What happened?' Anne questioned, feeling her own heart break.

Rabastan was such a good guy. Anne wondered what could make him break like that.

'Chloe, she left.' Rabastan choked out. 'Didn't want to get married. She didn't want Ella, her own daughter.'

Anne couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't imagine leaving her children. She had never particularly liked Chloe, but she had never wanted to _kill_ her before.

Rabastan laughed bitterly.

'She left Ella with me and now's she's sick. She left, just like that, without any regrets.' Rabastan said, angrily. 'Left me with a baby, who won't stop crying. I don't even know how to take care of her!'

'Rabastan, calm down. The healers will be here soon.' Anne said, sadly. 'Elladora will be okay. Everything will be okay, you don't need that bitch. I'm here for both of you, okay? Ella's my Goddaughter, I won't let anything happen to her and _you_ will be a great father!'

Anne got the feeling Rabastan didn't believe her but she would show him she was right. She stayed, sitting on the ground with Elladora and Rabastan until the healers got there.

Rabastan didn't snap out of his gloom and it was Anne who did all the work. She didn't mind, she wanted the baby and Rabastan to be okay.

She went over to Rabastan, who never left Elladora's side.

'She be okay, I promise you.' Anne said, taking Rabastan's hand.

'Rodolphus got lucky.' Rabastan said, suddenly.

Anne ignored this comment. She didn't want to discuss anything about Rodolphus.

'I won't leave here until Ella gets better, okay?' Anne informed Rabastan. 'I promise, I'll stay by your side. I'll look after everything until you both get better,'

Rabastan nodded absentmindedly and Anne sighed. She's going to have to inform Lucius of this and he's not going to be pleased.

But Anne loved Rabastan and Elladora too much to let them down. Despite what Sirius and James though, Anne didn't lose herself completely.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry again for the long wait!

**Rosalie L.**


	24. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

I want to apologize and I'm sure those who read my story won't exactly like this particular author's note.

So first off, I'm really sorry. And I do want to thank you all for reading my stories, reviewing, alerting and enjoying them.

I love writing for you guys, and writing in particular.

I've just sort of hit a hard point in my life. Everything's a bit shaky and bumpy right now.

And although I usually use writing as an outlet, and consider it to be one of my favourites hobbies, I'm afraid it isn't the case anymore.

It's no longer an inspiration for me, and not at all fun.

Now, I'm always going to be in love with writing. Hopefully, I'll work through my problems and get back to writing my storiies.

In the meantime, it isn't fair of me to keep you guys waiting so long for a chapter, nor is it fair of me to force myself to write one.

So, as of now, all my stories are officially on hiatus.

I'm really sorry, guys.

Rosalie L.


	25. Another Loss

_The worst thing about endings is knowing that just ahead is the daunting task of starting over. __- _**_Jodi Picoult_**_, Keeping the Faith_

_When you're young, your whole life is about the pursuit of fun. Then you grow up and learn to be cautious. You could break a bone or a heart. you look before you leap and sometimes you don't leap at all because there's not always someone there to catch you. And, in life there's no safety net. when did it stop being fun and start being scary? - __**Sex in the City**_

_A broken heart should be visible. Something that hurts that much should not be hidden. The pain, much worse than broken bones, knife wounds, gunshots, chemotherapy, tumors or boils, should be swathed in long, white bandages. The wounded should appear on crutches or in a wheelchair for their heart. Then people would know. They would recognize the injured, they would see the damage and understand, care, offer a kind word. Love is so much like war and a relationship only one long seige, the defences going up and down as the fortune changes the allies transfer. Couples should wear combat uniforms. They would be bright and freshly ironed in the first days of romance. Then the material would become stained, begin to fray. We would lose a button or two. Anyone looking at us would know where we were, how far we had come. Only the shiny epaulet still attached, but somehow a symbol of hope. We would emerge victorious. __- __**Diane Wagman**__, __Bump_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello once again everybody! I don't know how many of you still follow this story, and frankly, I won't be surprised if you don't... but if you do, THANK YOU! It means a lot to me! I'm happy to say I'm back form hiatus and I want to thank all of you so much! I'm really sorry for taking this long, nearly four months. Hopefully, I'll make up for it, somehow! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

i'..polish

Thanks for the review! And I apologize for keeping you waiting for so long. I didn't realize it had been so long. But now, I'm on summer vacation, school is over, and I'm working things out, so hopefully, I'll be updating more often once again!

And yes, a lot has happened within the last chapters. A lot more is going to happen during the next few as well! I hope you enjoy it!

katelynn179  
sorry about not reviewing on the last chapter (it was really good btw) i was on vacation and dont worry i know that some things are more important and you take all the time you need

Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the chapters, and I hope your vacation went well! A bit of a late reply, I'm sorry about that! I hope you enjoy the next few chapters!

Ms. Marionette  
Thank you! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! To make up for it, I'll give a little spoiler... Rabastan will definitely side with Rodolphus during the war. And I have in mind that at least three people will die during the war. It'll be five for sure, if I choose not to make this story into a trilogy. :)

* * *

'_Rodolphus?' Anne called, walking down the corridors. _

_She felt as if Rodolphus shut the lights of on purpose. She could barely see a thing as she made her way through Lestrange Manor. She remained as quiet as she could, listening very intently to any sort of noise. Perhaps that way, she'd be able to find Rodolphus. _

_It seemed one second she was arguing and laughing with him, and then the next thing she knew, the Mansion went pitch black, the lights went out and Rodolphus was nowhere to be found. _

_In fact, no one was. _

_She and Rodolphus had the mansion to themselves, something that rarely happened. Anne suddenly wished that wasn't true anymore._

_For an old Manor, it was in great condition. Anne was thankful for that. She wouldn't be able to take it if there was creaking every time she took a step. _

'_Rodolphus, come out, this really isn't funny!' Anne exclaimed. 'If you don't come out, I'm just going to find the nearest fireplace and floo home!'_

_There was still no answer and Anne groaned in exasperation. _

'_Bloody, immature, moron of dick!' Anne screamed. _

_If he wasn't going to come out willingly, then she would just have to get him angry enough to show up. It was something Anne was particularly good at. _

'_Alright Rodolphus, fine! Be that way!' Anne yelled. 'You know, you should spend less time hiding from me, and actually use that time to do something constructive! You can start by learning how to actually fuck a girl.'_

_Anne grinned as she yelled these words. _

'_For a guy who's had sex with lots of women, you sure are awful. It's a miracle that you're actually not impotent! Though I'm sure the day will surely come – '_

_Anne stopped talking as she heard a crash behind her. _

_She began to laugh. 'That's what you get for shutting the lights off! You can't see a bloody thing in this place! It's absolutely ridiculous!'_

_Anne heard another crash and rolled her eyes. _

'_Fine! I'll come find you!' Anne yelled, turning towards the direction of the noise. _

_Anne put her hands in front of her, not wanting to bump into anything, or break anything, god forbid. _

'_You know if you were that bored, we could've just gone out.' Anne said, shaking her head. _

_Anne heard a thud and headed inside a room. _

'_Either you're bad at hiding, or you're really clumsy in the dark.' Anne said, frowning. 'And I'm usually the clumsy one who – '_

_Anne groaned as she fell on the floor. She was surprised not to hear laughter. _

'_Blood idiot, you tripped me!' Anne yelled, punching beneath her. _

_She frowned when Rodolphus didn't move. _

'_What's with you?' Anne asked. _

_Anne hit him again._

'_Ew! What the hell's on you?' Anne asked, feeling a warm sticky liquid on her hands. _

_She wiped it on her shirt and squinted her eyes to get a better look at Rodolphus. Her vision in the dark was getting better, but still wasn't perfect. _

'_Rodolphus?' Anne called, uneasily. _

_She nudged at him, but felt more warm, sticky liquid. _

'_Oh god!' Anne squealed, jumping away from the body. _

_The body that was dead. The body that wasn't Rodolphus._

'_Oh god! Oh god, oh god, OH GOD!' Anne screamed. _

'Wake up!' Rabastan yelled, as Anne bolted up in her bed.

She looked at him, frightened and bewildered.

'Fuck Anne, the baby finally goes to sleep and you wake the whole house up screaming bloody murder!' Rabastan scoffed.

Anne shook her head. 'I'm sorry. I didn't know I was – '

'Nah, I'm just joking. Ella's still asleep, her room is soundproofed so she won't wake up.' Rabastan said, grinning. 'Want some water?'

'God, it's so bloody cold.' Anne said, shaking.

'Yeah, you're looking quite pale. Never got over the night terrors, huh?' Rabastan asked, smirking.

'Yeah, well, your brother had a sick sense of fun.' Anne said, cringing at the memory. 'He loves hunting. Introduced me to Muggle hunting when I was fourteen, it was awful.'

'I remember. He told me about that. Anyways, Father wasn't pleased to come back to find his mansion all bloody, full of dead bodies. He said Rodolphus was reckless.' Rabastan said, laughing at the memory.

'You can laugh all you want. God, I hated that night.' Anne said, softly. 'All the blood and dead bodies. I watched him torture and kill. _I _tortured and kill. Merlin, and it still wasn't enough! He came after me next!'

'Yeah well, I don't understand his logic so much.' Rabastan said, shrugging his shoulders. 'He's so bloody in love with you, it drove him insane.'

Anne scoffed in disbelief. 'He wasn't in love with me then! He never even said he loved me until after I turned seventeen! And even then, I'm sure it's because I left.'

'Come off it, Anne. He's always loved you.' Rabastan said, laughing. 'Even if he didn't admit it, even if no one else saw it. He's like my father.'

'I _hate_ your father. He's a twisted, psychotic bastard, and he turned his son into a brutal maniac!' Anne exclaimed. 'And now they're both trying to do the same thing to Alexander.'

'Yeah, I heard what happened with him and Serena.' Rabastan said. 'You know... _some_ people say that relationships between siblings are the purest of – '

'Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!' Anne exclaimed, angrily. 'Rodolphus is putting horrid thoughts in my son's head, I don't need _you_ defending him about this!'

'He's just picky about his bloodline.' Rabastan said. 'Look, he's my brother, but he's a nutcase. I know that, Anne, and by now, I'm pretty sure you know that too.'

'That's all you got to say? He's a nutcase? He's a father. He's a husband, he's the ruler of the damned world for Merlin's sake, he shouldn't be a nutcase!' Anne said. 'Anyways, why is it that he's a nutcase and you're perfectly fine?'

'Rodolphus took care of me, and of our mother.' Rabastan said, simply. 'I mean, if Father was beating up any of us, Rodolphus intervened. If Father wanted to any of the things that he did with Rodolphus with me, then again, Rodolphus would put a stop to it.'

Anne listened as Rabastan continued to talk.

'You know, I've been taught to kill and torture too, but not to the extent Rodolphus was. I mean, he was a little kid when father made him do all those... things that he loves doing now.' Rabastan said. 'It's how he grew up, it's how he gained Father's approval. And I don't know Anne, he was the heir and Father's approval meant everything to Rodolphus. Didn't you ever just want to make your father proud of you?'

'You know the answer to that.' Anne said, sadly.

'Yeah well, I'm not defending the things Rodolphus did and still does, but it's _normal_ to him. He knows it's wrong so he protected me from it, but in the end, it's who he is.' Rabastan said, struggling to find the right words. 'You're the only person he really shared all that with. I mean, I know we've all broken into houses and have wreaked havoc, but I know Rodolphus always took it farther than any of us, brutal mass murders and such. I don't know, Anne, it makes no sense to say it, but you're the only person he loved and trusted enough to expose this side of him.'

'Why are you so loyal to him?' Anne said, turning her head away. 'It'd be so much easier if you hated him.'

'Why?' Rabastan asked, frowning.

'Cause I hate him, but I love you. You're so different from each other, you deserve a better brother.' Anne insisted.

'He protected me, Anne.' Rabastan said simply. 'Honestly, I swear I'm only alive because of him. I don't know how Rodolphus did it, just constantly dealing with our father's wrath. I still remember being terrified when I was younger. One second, my parents are arguing and the next thing I knew...'

Rabastan trailed off.

'Rodolphus would've never gotten away with laying a hand against Bella.' Rabastan said, with a sigh. 'Father encouraged Rodolphus's relationship with you, not only to make him climb higher in the Pureblood world, but also so he'd have an outlet.'

'As in he could abuse me like your father abused your mother.' Anne simplified.

'My parents were arranged too, but my father paid_ a lot_ of money to have the marriage contracts go the way he wanted.' Rabastan explained. 'He could do anything to my mother and nothing would happen to him.'

'These contracts can't be legal.' Anne exclaimed, in disgust.

'Yeah well, a lot of what we do wasn't legal at the time.' Rabastan pointed out. 'The money and prestige helps, so does having connections with the right people.'

'Why on earth would anyone's parents agree to that?' Anne asked. 'I mean my parents died to keep me safe. They put their lives on the line, when they could've stayed alive by giving me up.'

'Your father left our world a while ago, so this stuff meant nothing to him. But my mother's side of the family was bankrupt, an alliance with the Lestrange and the money that came with it was what they needed to remain in our elite society.' Rabastan explained. 'Anyways, it wasn't all bad, Anne. My parents loved each other.'

'Love doesn't work like that! What's wrong with you people?' Anne yelled.

'Anne, you loved Rodolphus, despite all the things he did to you. Even when he just kept getting worse, you still loved him. I mean yes, I know he's tortured and raped you, but you accepted it and didn't fight against it a lot of the times. I know he's forced you to kill, hunt and torture, but a lot of the time, you did that willingly as well!' Rabastan said, overpoweringly. 'Anne the only reason you stopped was because Rodolphus graduated and left you. You couldn't believe that he married Bellatrix and barely saw you in the next two years. By that time, you met Sirius, who treated you like a queen and when the time came for you to go back to Rodolphus, you _forced_ yourself to leave and you only stayed away because you felt you had to protect Alexander. You didn't stop loving him, Anne, you forced yourself to do it.'

'No, _he_ forced me. He brought it on himself, Rabastan!' Anne said, defensively. 'I get it, he's had a rough childhood and a horrid life! I _understand_ why he is the way he is, but it's no excuse! He's made my life, the lives of so many others, miserable.'

'I'm not defending him, Anne.' Rabastan sighed. 'I'm just saying, you did love him when you knew he was a monster. You've been brainwashed, you've got Stockholm Syndrome, you're completely insane because of him but nonetheless, you love him.'

'_LOVED_!' Anne screamed, hysterically. 'I'm so _sick_ of this whole _Rodolphus-loves-Anne-and-she-loves-him-back_ attitude that everyone has!'

'Mr. Lestrange, you must come quick, at once!' A healer said, barging into the room.

'Ella!' Rabastan exclaimed.

Rabastan bolted out of the room. Anne threw her covers off and did the same thing. She felt her heart racing and had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'Rabastan, what's wrong?' Anne asked, completely out of breath.

'I don't know. Where's my daughter?' Rabastan yelled at the healers.

'Mr. Lestrange, we're doing everything we can, but it's best if you and Mistress Anne wait outside.' The head Healer advised.

'What's wrong with her? She's my daughter, you've got to tell me!' Rabastan said, crazily.

'Please.' Anne pleaded. 'What's wrong with our girl? Elladora means the world to us, please tell us if she's okay.'

The head healer sighed. 'Come outside with me. You shouldn't be in the room.'

'I'm not leaving my daughter's side.' Rabastan said, stubbornly. 'If her life is in danger, I won't just leave her.'

'Neither will I, Ella needs us!' Anne said, in a broken voice. 'Please let us see her. Tell us she's alright.'

'You two need to step outside _now_.' The healer insisted.

Rabastan pulled Anne out the room, who was still arguing with the healer.

'Hey, listen, shut up, or I'll put you under the Cruciatus. Ella is fine.' Rabastan said, darkly.

'Actually...' The healer interrupted.

Anne shook her head. 'Please don't say it.'

'Get Rodolphus.' Rabastan ordered.

Anne looked at Rabastan, bewildered.

'Go!' Rabastan said, angrily. 'Get my brother _now_!'

Anne didn't wait to be cursed. She ran down the stairs, and even further, until she reached the fireplace.

'Lestrange Manor!' Anne exclaimed.

Anne fell out of the fireplace, as she was too frantic to keep her balance. She groaned a little as she pushed herself off the floor and started screaming for Rodolphus.

'Rodolphus!' RODOLPHUS!' Anne yelled. 'This is about Rabastan, it's important!'

Anne yelled and ran up the stairs, in search of Rodolphus, who of course, as of late, has been ignoring her.

'Rodolphus!' Anne screamed, barging into his room.

She screamed in rage when she didn't see him in there.

'ALEXANDER! BELLATRIX! SOMEBODY!' Anne screamed. 'OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE! THERESA!'

She didn't care who came to her now. Rabastan needed Rodolphus, he needed help and Anne wasn't about to disappoint him and her sickly goddaughter.

Anne screamed for several more minutes, calling out names.

It didn't take her long to break down into agonizing sobs. She was overcome by worry.

It took her several minutes to pull herself together. She needed to get help and if Rodolphus wasn't here, then she'd have to look for someone else to help her. And she knew exactly who she would go to.

'Malfoy Manor!' Anne yelled, as she entered the nearest fireplace.

The flames went off, and Anne found herself falling into the living room of the Malfoy's.

'Anne!'

Anne looked up to see Narcissa, running towards her. 'Oh goodness, are you alright?'

'Mistress Anne, what's wrong!' Serena asked, being the next to run over to her.

Anne felt herself cry harder at Serena's concern.

She's grown so close to her daughter these past couple of weeks and she knew she had Lucius to thank for that. In fact, Anne felt that she owed everything to Lucius. They argued a lot lately, but Anne couldn't imagine anyone else who could've helped put her life back together like he did.

The only problem was, Anne still felt like her life was falling apart.

'Mistress Anne.'

Anne gasped in surprise. She didn't even realize anyone else was in the room.

She threw herself on Rodolphus, sobbing uncontrollably.

Everyone must've been at Malfoy Manor. She vaguely heard Alexander saying something. She assumed they came to visit Serena.

'What's got you all worked up like this?' Rodolphus asked, stiffening at Anne's touch.

'R-Rabastan... Rabastan, he... Ella!' Anne said, between sobs.

'Who's Ella?' Anne heard Alexander asked.

'Our cousin!' Serena exclaimed. 'Uncle Rabastan's daughter!'

Anne couldn't believe her son didn't know. Then again, Rabastan has been pretty out of touch with his family. The only reason Serena met her cousin was because Anne brought her over to Malfoy Manor often.

Anne and Serena absolutely doted on Elladora.

'What's wrong with Ella!' Serena asked, frightened.

'Let's go.' Rodolphus said, holding onto Anne, at last.

Anne closed her eyes, as she began to apparate with Rodolphus.

'Rabastan!' Rodolphus called, as they reached his home.

Anne let go of Rodolphus and dashed up the stairs. She heard Rodolphus following her as she picked up her speed.

'Rabastan!' Anne exclaimed, nearly bumping into him.

'What's happened?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne couldn't believe how calm and normal Rabastan looked. She began to hope that everything was good, that Elladora was alright and she only overreacted.

'My daughter, she's been sick for a long time.' Rabastan began to say. 'As you know, I got the best healers to look after her.'

Rodolphus nodded and Anne was astonished that Rodolphus even knew about any of this. She hadn't seen the two of them talking lately.

'And how is she doing?' Rodolphus asked. 'Not well, I'm guess, seeing as how my mistress just made a fool of herself in front of Lucius and his family.'

Anne froze a little. She hadn't even noticed Lucius was there. After she saw Rodolphus, everything else seemed to slip her mind, including, it seemed, Lucius.

'Well, it's only a matter of time before she's dead.' Rabastan stated, as if it were nothing. 'The healers say she's got a couple of hours, at most.'

Rodolphus caught Anne right before she fell to the ground.

'You've got to admire her strength.' Rodolphus murmured.

'Yes well, Anne was like a mother to Ella.' Rabastan said, sighing. 'More so, than that bitch Chloe.'

Anne couldn't explain it. She felt herself shut off. She didn't black out, she wasn't crying, screaming, or feeling any sort of pain. She just felt numb, not even registering the conversation Rodolphus and Rabastan were having.

Elladora was going to be dead in a couple of hours. The baby Anne has taken care of for the past while, was going to die. Anne _did_ think of Elladora as her own daughter. She was her godmother, and practically her aunt as well. The baby was a Lestrange and it was Anne who devoted the most time to her.

And now, she was going to die.

Yet another child is taken away from Anne.

* * *

Anne sat on Rabastan's left as Elladora's elegant casket was lowered into the ground. She couldn't take her eyes of the coffin that carried the sweet little baby that she had loved so dearly.

She heard nothing but the man in front. No one was crying, no one was saying a word. Everything was silent, and everyone seemed very much emotionless.

It took all of Anne's energy not to fall apart. She felt numb sometimes, and at other times, she wanted to cry until the world ended.

'The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters.' The man at the front spoke. 'He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.'

Anne knew for a fact this passage was read at her parent's funeral. The same funeral Anne never attended, because it felt unreal to her, not because she couldn't believe her parents were dead but because their bodies were never recovered.

Anne thought long about the people she had lost. Her parents. Her uncle Nathaniel. Her unborn baby that she had lost in her fourth year. In fact, Anne wasn't even sure how many other people she knew had died. People could've died in the war and Anne never gave it much thought.

What happened to her old friend Alice? And Frank Longbottom? What about the Prewett brothers? Was Peter Pettigrew still alive? What about Dumbledore? Did he live in this dark world?

'Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.' The man continued, as Anne continued to think about her past. 'Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.'

She and Lucius were about to start another war. More people were going to die. Anne was wondering how she could go through with all of it. This one death was effecting her enough as it is, but what would she do when she has the blood of other people on her hands?

What if people she still cared about died? What about the people she had lost anyways, even if they were still alive? Sirius, James, Lily and their family, they were people Anne loved, though she knew she had not expressed that very often. When was the last time she really saw them just for the sake of seeing them?

'Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the LORD forever.' The man at the front finished.

The funeral was over.

Anne stayed by Rabastan's side, as people came up to offer their condolences.

'Uncle Rabastan, I'm so sorry.' Serena said, quietly. 'I really loved Ella, she was so beautiful and the cutest little baby. I'm going to miss her, she should've been like another sister to me and Adhara.'

Rabastan hugged Serena and offered her a smile.

'I'm sure Ella would've loved having you as a sister.' Rabastan said. 'Now, why don't you take Mistress Anne home, I'm sure she's exhausted.'

'I'm fine.' Anne insisted. 'I'm not just going to leave you, Rabastan.'

Rabastan took a deep breath. 'Serena, why don't you give us a moment to speak? Tell your father Mistress Anne will be along shortly.'

Serena nodded. 'Please come home, Mistress Anne. I'm returning home too, Father wants me to.'

Anne looked at her daughter with concern. 'You're coming home?'

Serena nodded her head. 'Yes and I'd feel safer with you there, Mistress Anne.'

Anne nodded her head. She couldn't abandon her daughter, but she didn't want to abandon Rabastan either.

Rabastan didn't speak for a few minutes, even after Serena left. They stood up and walked silently with one another until they reached a marble bench by a water fountain. Anne sat down and Rabastan took his seat beside her, before beginning the conversation.

'I'm leaving, Anne.' Rabastan stated, casually.

'What?' Anne asked, with a frown. 'Leaving?'

'Yes, Anne. I'm leaving England.' Rabastan clarified.

Anne froze.

'You should get home.' Rabastan said, without any emotion. 'You family is waiting for you.'

'No! Wait!' Anne exclaimed, grabbing onto Rabastan.

Her tears finally began to fall. 'Y-You can't leave!'

'The war is over, Chloe is gone and my daughter is dead.' Rabastan stated. 'There's nothing left for me here. I've lived in England all my life, it's time for a fresh start.'

'Your family is here!' Anne said, dejectedly. 'You brother, your sister-in-law, your niece and nephew... I'm here too, Rabastan.'

Rabastan gave Anne a warm smile. 'Thank you for everything you've done, Anne, but I'm done here. I just want to move on. You need to as well, Anne. Leave all your pain, loss and regrets behind. You've still got a family Anne. A son, a daughter, and a man who loves you.'

'_Yeah, Lucius.' _Anne thought.

Anne knew what Rabastan meant, but she couldn't get herself to think of Rodolphus. Anne heard all about what a wonderful brother he was to Rabastan when they were younger, but in her opinion, Rodolphus let him down as they grew older.

'Please don't leave.' Anne said, softly. 'Rabastan, I don't think I can take any more pain.'

'Anne, I promise you, everything will be alright.' Rabastan said, sincerely.

'No, you don't understand.' Anne said, through her tears.

If Rabastan left now, he'd only return when the war started. The next time Anne sees him, he'll be on the opposite side of her. He'll hate her and they'll try to kill each other.

'I'm sorry, Anne.' Rabastan said, forcing a smile. 'This is goodbye.'

'Please don't go.' Anne pleaded. 'You don't know, Rabastan...you don't _know_.'

'My brother will protect you against anything you're afraid of.' Rabastan said, solemnly. 'Don't lose faith, you're his entire world, Anne.'

Anne said nothing. She didn't want this encounter with Rabastan to end in an argument, especially since their next one will probably result in death.

'I just lost Ella... I know she was your daughter... but I lost her too.' Anne said, shakily. 'I can't lose you as well. Please don't go. Stay, for me?'

'We'll meet again, Anne. This isn't goodbye forever.' Rabastan promised. 'Now, off you go.'

'I love you.' Anne said. 'Goodbye brother.'

Anne frowned as she said those words. Rabastan is not her brother. In fact, if she is to marry Lucius, she has to relinquish all relation she had to the Lestranges, family and name included. Her children are to remain alive, but what would they be called? Sorelli? Or Malfoy?

Serena would be a Malfoy soon enough and so would Anne.

Alexander's fate, however, Anne knew nothing about.

* * *

'Father, is Mistress Anne sick?' Serena asked, casually, as if she didn't really care.

'No.' Rodolphus said, dismissively. 'How are your classes going, Serena?'

Serena shrugged. 'I sometimes did my classes with Draco, his teachers say I'm smarter than he is.'

'You're a Lestrange, we're naturally better.' Rodolphus said, arrogantly.

Bellatrix snickered at this. 'Last I checked, Lucius beat you in every single subject.'

'Last I checked he beat you too.' Rodolphus added, smugly.

Bellatrix huffed and Alexander joined the conversation. 'But I'm guessing Anne was always better, even if she was younger.'

Rodolphus took a sip of his wine and took his time to reply. 'Of course. I only breed with the best.'

Serena however, didn't care about who was better than whom. She honestly believed Anne was sick and was genuinely concerned about her.

'Father, she barely comes out of her room. The only times I see her is when she forces herself to visit us, and even then, she looks as if she hasn't slept in weeks. I don't think she even eats anything.' Serena explained. 'I think she's really sick and – '

'She can take care of herself, Serena.' Rodolphus interrupted. 'Enough of this, there's no need for you to be concerned with that whore.'

'Funny, I didn't know we switched the topic to Theresa.' Serena said, coolly. 'I certainly know my _mother_ is not a whore!'

Alexander thought what Serena just did was one of the stupidest mistakes she could've made. He was thankful Theresa wasn't actually present, or else things may have been worse. He, himself, has referred to Anne as his mother, but never when anyone else was around. He didn't even realize his sister had a change of heart towards Anne. But then again, he's been separated from her for weeks.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, was livid and she wasn't the only one.

'Why don't you come into my study, Serena?' Rodolphus suggested. 'You want to be _her_ daughter? Perhaps I should teach you what kind of life she leads.'

Serena stood her ground, and got out of her seat. Rodolphus then, followed suit.

'Serena, Sweetheart, don't you worry about me.' Anne said, appearing behind her.

Alexander hid his smile. Anne always seemed to be around whenever either of them was in trouble. She appeared out of nowhere, as if she knew they would need protecting.

Anne stood between Serena and her Rodolphus.

'She's a kid, leave her alone.' Anne said, quietly.

Rodolphus took note of Anne's appearance. She indeed, looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. There were dark circles under her eyes, which she could barely keep open. She also looked thinner than usual as if she was unfamiliar with the concept of food.

'This does not concern you.' Rodolphus said, roughly pushing past Anne.

It was enough to knock Anne to the ground.

'Mom!'

Serena ran towards Anne.

'I told you she was sick!' Serena screamed at her father.

Serena joined Anne on the ground, as Rodolphus backhanded her, rather hard.

Serena let out a cry, and Anne proceeded to wrap her arms around her daughter, shielding her away from Rodolphus.

'DONT YOU DARE HURT HER!' Anne tried yelling.

But she was weak, very weak.

'Look at you, you're in no condition to fight me.' Rodolphus hissed. 'If I even strike you once, you'll be headed for your grave!'

'Go ahead!' Anne exclaimed. 'I'd die to save my daughter and any life away from you is _heaven_.'

Rodolphus didn't want to waste any time arguing with Anne. It was easy for him to pry Anne away from the screaming Serena. Anne fought with all her might, however, in her weakened state, she was able to get nowhere.

Rodolphus began to drag away Serena, who look very frightened and Anne wanted to go after her. She tried standing up, to run after her daughter.

Alexander, however, decided to intervene and got to Anne, before pinning her down.

'Let go!' Anne said urgently to him. 'He's going you hurt your _sister_!'

'Yeah and no one can stop him.' Alexander whispered to her. 'It isn't worth losing your life just to save her from a few bruises.'

'Protecting my children from _any_ harm, no matter how small, is _always_ worth it!' Anne said, trying to fight her son off.

Alexander whipped out his wand. He didn't need it, because in her weakened state, he can overpower her, but he had it out, just in case.

Throughout all of this, Bellatrix continued to eat her lunch, casually, as if nothing was happening. She was mad about her daughter's little outburst, but watching Anne suffer was always amusing to her.

Suddenly, Serena's screaming could be heard and Anne fought a little harder.

'LET HER GO!' Anne yelled. 'SERENA! RODOLPHUS, DON'T HURT HER!'

Alexander, out of pity, decided to spare Anne some pain.

He pointed his wand at her. 'Stupefy!'

* * *

Anne only awoke, when it was several hours later. She groaned and tossed in her bed, as if she were in deep pain. He head was killing her and she refused to open her eyes. Darkness had overcome her the past few hours and she wanted it back.

It took her a few moments, before she opened her eyes and sat up quickly in her bed.

She suddenly remembered Serena. She got out of bed, not caring what she looked like, what she was wearing, or how weak she really was. She didn't even wonder who had placed her in her room.

She wanted to know if her daughter was okay.

Anne ran, to the best of her ability, which wasn't much at this point, towards the stairs. She had a lot of difficultly and the pounding in her head wasn't helping.

But nothing could stop her now from getting to Serena.

As she reached her room, she quietly opened the door.

Serena was fast asleep. Anne tiptoed towards her daughter and pulled her covers back slightly as she reached her.

Anne exhaled softly as she saw the bruises on her daughter's face. She could only imagine what other bruises she had.

Anne held out her hand, wanting to heal her daughter.

Of course, she couldn't. Lucius and Rodolphus never stopped feeding her the potions. She still couldn't do magic. Without a wand, however, it wouldn't matter if her magical abilities were diminished by the potion, she was in no state to perform wandless magic.

She wanted the bruises to go away, though. She wanted to heal her daughter and make her feel better.

Anne put her hand to her mouth, to stop herself from sobbing.

She had vowed to protect her children and she couldn't.

Alexander wanted to be exactly like his father and her daughter suffered at the hands of the Lestrange men. Elladora, who Anne very much considered her own daughter, was dead and Rabastan was gone.

Rabastan, one of her closest friends back in Hogwarts, someone she considered as a brother, someone who helped her endlessly with her relationship with Rodolphus, was gone. The next time she'll see him is when the next war starts.

The war _she_ starts with Lucius.

Anne quietly backed out of Serena's room, now crying freely.

More deaths, more enemies, more people to lose.

And what will Anne gain out of all of it?

Rodolphus's death.

Would it really be possible for Anne to start a new life with Lucius? Alexander will never forgive her and though Serena may be safer, she doesn't believe her daughter would forgive her either.

Anne understood it, after all. Rabastan was right. Anne had adored Rodolphus, just as her children adore him. He was all Anne ever really had and she grew attached.

She was lucky to snap out of it, but her children may not be. How could she hurt her children like that?

Anne's thoughts drifted from one thing to another. She didn't want to think anymore, she didn't want to feel the guilt anymore.

She began to think that perhaps, she was being selfish. To start a war only to get her revenge was pointless.

Thinking about all the people she was going to lose was already killing her.

She didn't want to feel anything anymore. She wanted to be in an endless state of unconsciousness.

Anne began to head downstairs, knowing exactly what she intended to do.

She walked as slowly as ever, feeling her strength drain with every step she took. But she only had to walk a little further.

Anne thought of her Uncle Nathaniel as she reached the cabinets.

She cried. She didn't eat. She avoided the world. She practically lost her mind.

But she slept. She was numb. She didn't feel. She blocked out the world.

Anne took out a vial, full of a draught she knew all too well. Anne sniffed the contents of the sleeping potion. It was as addictive as she remembered. It smelled just as sweet to her, as it ever hand. Merely smelling the substance already began to calm her down.

She tilted back the vial, ready to drain it of its contents.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind and she dropped the vial in fright.

She turned around to come face to face with Rodolphus, who was fuming with rage.

'Can't sleep?' Rodolphus asked, darkly.

'I – I was just – '

Rodolphus slammed Anne into the cabinet. 'I _know_ what you were doing, you little bitch!'

Anne cried out, trying to shield herself with her hands. Her head was spinning. She was going to pass out.

'Not so fast.' Rodolphus hissed, picking out a vial from the cabinet.

Anne resisted as Rodolphus tried to force it down her throat. He pulled her hair, making her feel as if her scalp was on fire. He struck her over and over and finally, Anne just swallowed the contents.

What other choice did she have?

Not that she was off the hook now.

A potion to stay conscious was cruel. It was the exact opposite of what Anne wanted.

'I thought I pulled you out of this fucking habit years ago!' Rodolphus roared, raising his fist.

Anne felt the blows to her side and heard her ribs crack. She started screaming for Rodolphus to stop.

'PLEASE DON'T!' Anne yelled, falling to the floor.

Rodolphus grabbed her arm and pulled her up, before slamming her head against the wall.

Anne could barely hear what Rodolphus was yelling at her. The sight and stench of her own blood was all too familiar to her, but it had been months since Rodolphus abused her like this. She suddenly wished she was invisible all over again.

She felt pain stab her at every inch of her body. She already made a list of broken bones in her body: her ribs, her nose, her right wrist, her collar bone. Not to mention all the bruises on her face, her arms, her legs.

'_Please_.' Anne begged, spitting out the blood in her mouth.

'Crucio!' Rodolphus bellowed.

Anne's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She screamed and shook and absentmindedly tried to hurt herself to lessen the pain.

She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't even register what was happening or whether or not she was still alive.

Rodolphus lifted the curse and Anne spat more blood from her mouth.

She couldn't help but wonder how she used to do this. She loved _this_ man? She man who tortured and abused her, who broke her bones, gave her bruises and made her bleed? Who beat her to an inch of sanity?

Anne couldn't believe how she ever dealt with the agony. It was no wonder that she got addicted to sleeping potions. It's no wonder she didn't want to live in this world.

It was no wonder she was so set on revenge, even going as far enough as to start a war and marry his best friend.

'Kill me now.' Anne rasped. 'I swear I'll make you regret it if you don't.'

Rodolphus didn't bother to reply Anne. To him, it was just meaningless words.

'I'll use you head as a trophy and mount it to the wall.' Anne swore. '_Kill me now_.'

Instead, Rodolphus kissed her and Anne panicked.

Anne pulled away, using all her strength in the process.

Making threats was no longer on her mind. 'No, please. Don't do this. Anything but that.'

Rodolphus slapped Anne and begin to kiss her once more. He pushed Anne against the wall, and trapped her, pushing his body against her.

He felt her tears fall down her face as he was kissing her.

Anne heard him begin to unbuckle his belt and she sobbed even louder. She was hoping he'd change his mind, hoping that perhaps he was trying to scare her.

She believed even Rodolphus wouldn't take things this far. After all, it wasn't as if he felt anything but repulsion towards her.

Anne began to beg as Rodolphus pushed her dressed up her thighs.

She wanted Lucius to come save her. She wanted someone to come and kill Rodolphus right now.

Anne went silent as Rodolphus pushed into her. It was as if the pain and shock of it shut her up for good. Only an occasion whimper would leave her lips.

The only thought Anne had left in her head was how happy Lucius was going to be.

Rodolphus fucked her so now Lucius can have his beloved son, provided that Rodolphus continues to rape her, of course.

She couldn't explain it, but Anne knew that he would.

She couldn't wait for this bloody war to start already.

**Author's Note: **Once again, I apologize for the VERY late update! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to add another chapter soon :)

- Rosalie L.


	26. Secrets

_And even if her plane crashes tonight, __**  
**__she'll find some way to disappoint me. __**  
**__by not burning in the wreckage... __**  
**__or drowning at the bottom of the sea __**  
**__**-Brand New**_

_He had a way with words. He had a way of making her weak in the knees. And he had a way of picking her up, and letting her go._

_Hate can be a positive emotion; when it forces you to better yourself. You built me, constructed my desire, perfected my hatred. Now I'm driven to be ten times better than you think you are. __**–Atreyu**_

_Danny: Does he make you laugh?__**  
**__Tess: He doesn't make me cry __**  
**__**-Oceans 11**_

* * *

Ms. Marionette

Aww, you have no idea how thrilled I am that you're very much into their story! I got so into writing again, that I already got the next five chapters written!

I actually don't know how I'll be able to write the deaths! It's hard just imagining it! But that's still quite a few chapters away. I haven't come close to killing anyone yet :)

I love Rabastan too! And so does Anne. Poor girl, I don't know if she'll be able to handle _anyone's_ death well. As for Rabastan's daughter, she's going to mentioned later on too. Something the Lestrange brothers tell her is going to cry harder.

And thank you, I'm very glad to be back. And I'm looking forward to hopefully making this a trilogy :D

katelynn179

Yes! I'm back and very glad to be back! :) I've missed this story.

Don't worry, Rabastan will be back, he told Anne himself they'll meet again, and I swear to you, they will! :)

As for Ella, that really was awful for Anne. And I'm sad to say she's going to have more heartbreak come her way. With a war coming up, many more people are going to die. :(

Hopefully, especially since I have more time during the holidays, I'll be updating frequently! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

'What's in the potion, Mom?' Alexander asked, taking his seat beside his Anne.

'It's nothing, love.' Anne replied. 'Don't you have classes?'

'Not today, I don't. Tell me what the potion is for.' Alexander demanded.

'Why so curious?' Anne asked, with a smile. 'You get that from me, you know.'

'I know, father may have yelled and tortured me for it a couple of times before.' Alexander said, casually.

Anne clenched her teeth. Her son should not be taking that so lightly.

'So what'd you do to have father beat the crap out of you like that?' Alexander prompted.

'Get to class, Alexander.' Anne told him. 'I know for a fact you have classes today and I don't wish to have your father get angry at you.'

'Just tell me what the potion is for.' Alexander asked. 'Is father keeping you sick?'

'No, Sweetheart. I'm just sick. I've been sick for a long time.' Anne explained. 'It's just happens and I don't wish for you or Serena to anger your father to the point where he makes you guys sick.'

'Why do you drink it?' Alexander asked.

Anne sighed. 'How can you love both your father and me so much?'

Alexander shrugged. 'Cause you're my parents. Father loves you and so do I. I know the story _now_. I know you didn't leave me, you left _him_, and only because he left you first.'

Anne shook her head. 'Alexander, no. I left because I chose to fight against the Dark Lord. I chose to side with James and be with Sirius, the only man I actually truly loved.'

As Anne said these words, she felt her stomach clench. What was she doing to Sirius? What had she done to him all these years?

'No, it's the life you just thought you should have. You thought you were supposed to be in Gryffindor, be just like James Potter, be an Auror like your parents and marry Sirius.' Alexander replied 'I understand it now, Mom, I don't know what I'd do either if both my parents died. You never stopped being thirteen, you lost your mind at thirteen. You've been thirteen all your life, and in reality, you've been seventeen for about a decade now.'

'Alexander, perhaps you ought to let Mistress Anne rest.' Rodolphus said, standing at the doorway. 'She needs to recover. Don't you have classes to attend?'

'My classes are cancelled.' Alexander lied. 'Serena is still asleep, maybe you should go talk to _her_.'

'Tell you what, Alexander, I'm here to train Mistress Anne. If you like, you can stay and watch.' Rodolphus offered. 'Provided that you don't get in the way.'

'Train me?' Anne questioned.

'Yes.' Rodolphus said, taking the vial out of Anne's hand. 'I don't want you taking these any more. I prefer you to start doing magic again.'

With those words, Rodolphus pulled out Anne's wand from his pocket.

Anne's eyes winded slightly. It had been ages since she's seen her wand. She didn't reach out for it, however, thinking that Rodolphus was playing some sort of cruel joke on her.

'Surely you haven't forgotten how to use a wand?' Rodolphus teased.

Anne grabbed it out of his hands. 'What're you doing? Why are you giving me this?'

Anne pointed her wand at Rodolphus, without really thinking.

All she had to do was mutter one curse, two words.

Avada Kedavra.

Those words kept ringing through Anne's head.

'Curse me, I want to see your strength.' Rodolphus ordered. 'Start with something simple.'

'I know how to do magic!' Anne snapped.

'It's been a while.' Rodolphus reminded her. 'You have no control of your magic, in case you don't remember. You're still in a weak state – '

'Whose fault is that?'

'– and I don't want you to tire yourself out.' Rodolphus continued, ignoring Anne. 'Now, just perform a simple curse.'

'Langlock' Anne said, waving her wand.

'Try again.' Rodolphus said.

'It didn't work?' Anne exclaimed.

It was a simple curse, one Anne thought she'd get right.

'You won't be able to do it all in one day.' Rodolphus told her. 'The potion you took was meant to weaken your magical ability, just keep trying. As you heal, and this means eating and sleeping, you'll be able to start using your magic again. Now try again.'

Alexander watched quietly and in awe as he watched his mother and father train for hours. Granted, it wasn't as excited as he assumed, because Anne was lacking in her magical abilities, but he was fascinated nonetheless. Judging by his father's reactions, he was impressed with Anne's progress.

Most importantly, Alexander noted how his parents weren't actually fighting. Rodolphus was a harsh trainer, but it only made Anne more determined to do well. She didn't yell and argue as she would usually do, instead, she seemed to actually want to train with Rodolphus.

'I'm tired.' Anne murmured, sliding to the ground.

'We'll keep training tomorrow.' Rodolphus told her.

'Why are you training me?' Anne asked, with a frown on her face. 'What are you up to now?'

Alexander sighed quietly. He had a feeling they'd start arguing again.

Rodolphus didn't bother with a reply. In his opinion, he felt as if didn't. In fact, he felt that Anne should be thankful that he's finally allowing her the use of a wand.

Rodolphus joined Anne on the ground and leaned in to kiss her.

Anne resisted. 'Stop it!'

'Alexander, get out.' Rodolphus ordered.

However, he didn't make sure that his son left the room.

Alexander watched, momentarily frozen as his father forced him on his mother. He was kissing her and pinning her underneath him.

Alexander flinched at the cruelty. The more Anne resisted, the more Rodolphus seemed to hurt her.

Finally, Alexander found the courage to move. He wanted to help Anne and get this father to stop, but instead he left the room, believing that his father knew what he was doing.

He went upstairs to find Serena, studying at her desk.

'Leave.' Alexander said to Serena's tutors.

'No, stay.' Serena ordered, glaring at her brother.

'I'm the heir, leave!' Alexander ordered, louder this time.

Not having any real choice, Serena's tutors began to pack up and leave.

'You know, just because you like skipping all your classes, doesn't mean I do!' Serena exclaimed, annoyed. 'Father is going to kill you, I hope you know that.'

'He's too busy raping Mom.' Alexander said.

Serena looked horrified, but understood what her brother meant a few seconds later.

'Since when did you start calling her Mom?' Serena asked with a frown.

'A long while before you did. I just wasn't stupid enough to call her that in front of anyone.' Alexander told her. 'I hope you know that if you keep openly siding with Mom, Father's going to kill _you_.'

'Why is he hurting her again?' Serena asked. 'I thought he stopped.'

'Just trust him, Serena.' Alexander told her. 'He knows what he's doing.'

'Does he?' Serena asked. 'Mom was so happy, whenever she came to visit me at Malfoy Manor and now she's depressed all over again.'

'Not when father trains her. He let her have her wand back.' Alexander informed his sister. 'I'm assuming with certain restrictions, but she's doing magic again.'

'And Father's training her?' Serena asked. 'Is he training you too? I mean, more so than before.'

'I think he will. He's letting me watch as he trains Mom, so I'm guessing he's going to let me join in.' Alexander said. 'I think he intends on training you as well.'

Serena said nothing about this. She preferred her tutors as opposed to the harsh lessons from her father.

'How is she ever supposed to get better if he keeps hurting her?' Serena asked, shaking her head. 'Father's logic is a bit messed up.'

'Again, Serena, Father knows what he's doing.' Alexander said, slowly.

'Do _you_ know what he's doing?' Serena asked.

'Yes.' Alexander admitted.

'_What_?' Serena exclaimed. 'You've known all this time what he's been up to and you haven't told me?'

'Shut up!' Alexander hissed.

'Tell me! I swear to god if you don't – '

'YOU'LL WHAT?' Alexander interrupted, pushing Serena face first onto her desk.

Serena let out a whimper and her eyes filled with tears.

'Keep your mouth shut, Serena.' Alexander ordered. 'Got it?'

'Yes, please Alexander, you're hurting me.' Serena cried.

Alexander let Serena up slowly. 'It's for your own good.'

'God, what did Grandfather do to you while you were gone?' Serena exclaimed, hurt. 'Do you remember that you're the one who willingly ran away from Father with Anne? And now you're just like him, you think hurting your family is okay!'

'I'm hurting you for your own good!' Alexander yelled.

'Like father does with Anne? I see the look on your face when he hurts her!' Serena said, desperately.

Alexander pulled his wand out. 'Shut up, Serena!'

'Go ahead, curse me! Keep hurting me! You know Mom will only take me away from here!' Serena yelled. 'She _hates_ Father and if you keep acting like him, she'll hate you too! She'll leave you like she left him!'

'You don't know anything.' Alexander said, darkly. 'You say I'm like Father, well then, good! You know who you are, right? You're a filthy Bloodtraitor, just like Anne!'

These words hit Serena hard.

'What?' She whispered, hurt.

'Bloodtraitor.' Alexander spat. 'I'm the Lestrange heir, so that means one day, this world is _mine_. Father loves Anne, but he imprisons her like the traitor she is. Keep at it and I'll do the same to you.'

'Father was much older when he turned into a monster.' Serena said, nearly hysterical. 'Congratulations, Alexander! Not even in school and you're already a tyrant!'

Alexander slammed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

'Here wave your wand like this.' Anne demonstrated for Alexander.

Alexander copied Anne's movement, but was unsuccessful with the spell.

'I can't do it!' Alexander hissed, angrily.

'It's a hard spell, it took me ages to learn it.' Anne told him. 'Look, just take a little break and we'll try again. You're probably just tired.'

'No, I'm fine and I want to learn this!' Alexander insisted. 'Show me a again!'

'Alexander, no. You've had enough for today. Look, I know you're eager, I know what that's like.' Anne said. 'Believe me, you have so much time to – '

'I don't know what world you live in, have you forgotten who my father is?' Alexander snapped. 'I either learn these curses, or I'll be put under one!'

'You really think I'll let him hurt you?' Anne asked. 'I have a wand now, you know.'

'You're not as powerful as Father.' Alexander pointed out.

'No, I'm not.' Anne admitted. 'You do realize that if I intervene, he'll be too preoccupied with trying to hurt me rather than you.'

'Oh great, that way I get to watch him beat and rape you. That's so much better, Mom.' Alexander said, sarcastically. '_Now_, I'll take it easy.'

Anne crouched down and looked Alexander in the eye.

'Alexander, I'm never going to stop protecting you. I promise, I'll take all the pain away. Things will be better soon, I swear.' Anne said, sincerely.

'Yeah right, Anne.' Alexander said, rudely. 'You've broken every promise you've ever made to anyone.'

Anne forced herself to smile and hugged her son. 'Take a break, I'll come by to check on you later.'

In the meantime, Anne decided to head downstairs, intending to go to Rodolphus's library. She hoped to find a book that may help Alexander learn his spells with more ease. In her opinion, he was way too young to be learning any of these spells, but when she suggested that to Rodolphus, he didn't take it very well.

Anne still had the bruises to prove it.

Anne frowned as she descended down the stairs. She didn't know Rodolphus had company.

'Well the Dark Lord says to –'

'Hello.' Anne interrupted.

'We're in a meeting.' Rodolphus pointed out.

Anne took note of his bad mood. Rigid posture, clenched fist and a sneer on his face.

'What's going on?' Anne asked.

Despite herself, she let her concern show.

'It's none of your concern. Where's Alexander, aren't you supposed to be helping him?' Rodolphus asked. 'Get to it, Mistress.'

'You're pushing him too hard.' Anne informed him. 'What does the Dark Lord want now?'

'Anne, this meeting is for Deatheaters. We can't disclose any information at this moment.' Lucius drawled.

Anne resisted the urge to run up to him. She had so much to tell him, so much she wanted to do with him.

'I'm not leaving until Rodolphus promises to take it easy on his children.' Anne said, crossing her arms, stubbornly.

A few of the other surrounded Deatheaters laughed.

'Rodolphus, I think it's been too long.' One of the Deatheaters commented.

Lucius rounded on the Deatheater. 'Too long for what?'

The Deatheater backed down, seeing the menacing look on Lucius's face.

'Excuse me.' Rodolphus said, making his way towards Anne.

Bellatrix stepped in front of him.

'Rodolphus.' She said, warningly.

Rodolphus took a deep breath, glaring at Anne.

'Move Bella.' Rodolphus finally decided.

Anne frowned in confusion and it seemed she wasn't the only one who was puzzled. Was Bellatrix actually trying to help Anne?

Bellatrix whispered something quietly to Rodolphus, who, after a few seconds, gently nudged her out of the way.

He grabbed Anne roughly, dragging her into his study.

Anne whipped out her wand as Rodolphus slammed the door behind him.

'You want to duel?' Rodolphus asked, viciously.

He took his wand out and sent Anne flying back.

'What the fuck am I going to do with you?' Rodolphus yelled, crazily. 'Chain you up? Sell you to someone else? DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOU START LISTENING TO ME?'

'Let me go free.' Anne said, calmly.

She stood up to face him, ignoring the pain from falling to to ground.

Rodolphus scoffed.

'Why not? You're young, you can get another mistress. You can get more kids.' Anne informed him. 'Let me take Alexander and Serena, and let us go. You have no need for me anymore and you've made it pretty obvious you couldn't care less about those kids.'

Rodolphus didn't answer Anne, but looked at her just as angrily.

'Sell me then! I'm sure Lucius will buy me!' Anne blurted out.

Rodolphus laughed. 'Sell you to Lucius? First of all, no he wouldn't, you fucking whore. Second of all, I'd sell you to the Dark Lord.'

Anne smirked. 'Perhaps I can give _him_ an heir too.'

Rodolphus frowned, as if he just realized that was a possibility.

'Anne, listen to me – '

Bellatrix barged into the room. 'You're on a fucking death mission, aren't you? What are you doing?'

Rodolphus stared at his wife and nodded his head, before looking to Anne.

'Keep defying me, I'll make sure _both_ Alexander and Serena suffer for it.'

Rodolphus left the room and Anne didn't even try to stop him.

'Can you tell Lucius I want to see him when the meeting is over?' Anne asked Bellatrix.

'Trying to get him to bring Cissa?' Bellatrix asked, rolling his eyes.

'Yes.' Anne lied. 'You know, she's your own sister and she never comes see you.'

'I'm never home anyways.' Bellatrix shrugged.

'Too busy fucking the Dark Lord?' Anne smirked.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. 'Keep in mind, Mistress, that Rodolphus isn't the only one who could hurt your children.'

'Yes, Bella, _my_ children.' Anne said, triumphantly.

She walked out of the room and headed upstairs, intending to wait for Lucius.

* * *

'Anne?'

Anne practically jumped on Lucius as he entered the room.

He chuckled. 'Way to be discreet.'

She kissed him and began to unbutton his shirt.

'Anne!' Lucius hissed, pushing her off. 'Are you out of your mind?'

'I haven't seen you in weeks! I have so much to tell you! God, I miss you and I can't wait and I – '

'The door is unlocked, everyone knows I'm up here, anyone can catch us...' Lucius said, shaking his head. 'What's gotten into you? We can't get caught Anne!'

Anne laughed. 'Nobody cares what I do! I have a wand, Lucius! A WAND!'

Anne pulled her wand out, showing Lucius the proof.

He looked surprised and examined the wand to see if it was really a real wand.

Anne couldn't understand why Lucius wasn't more excited. Shouldn't he be jumping for joy? He can literally come to Lestrange Manor any time he wanted, just to see her, and no one would give a damn about it. Rodolphus, he didn't care anymore. As long as she stayed out of his way, he was content.

'He's training me again. He gave me my wand back!' Anne exclaimed. 'Alexander and Serena are _both_ warming up to me! Bellatrix is hardly ever there, I have more freedom than ever before –'

'Why?' Lucius asked, with a frown.

'What?' Anne asked.

Lucius sighed in frustration. 'WHY?'

Anne put her finger to her lips, signalling Lucius to lower his voice. She began to cast spells on her door, silencing the room and locking them in it.

'What's wrong with you? Why aren't you happy? This makes everything easier for us!' Anne said, happily. 'Lucius, we can start putting things in motion, everything is going better than we ever thought!'

'This isn't right.' Lucius said, shaking his head.

He began to pace back and forth while Anne stared at him, torn between shock and anger.

'Are you chickening out _now_?' Anne accused him. 'I can't believe you Lucius!'

'I'm not! Do you take me for a coward, Anne?' Lucius asked, angrily.

'Then what's wrong?' Anne asked. 'You should be calling Regulus and all your other Deatheater buddies, getting ready to bring Rodolphus down!'

'Why can't you understand this? Rodolphus tore the world apart for you, he gave up his sanity to have you, he gave you his name, and you carried on his bloodline!' Lucius listed off.

It was the first time Anne considered Lucius to be the crazy one. His pacing and ranting was starting to make her feel uneasy.

She went towards him, trying to calm him down.

'Lucius, I don't understand, what's wrong?' Anne asked, putting her hands on his chest.

Lucius ceased his pacing as Anne looked at him desperately.

'Why would he let you go?' Rodolphus asked. 'After _everything_? His marriage is in ruins, his friends and family hate him, everything was all for you. _Why_, after all this time, after all the trouble he went through to possess you... why would give you up?'

Anne laughed. 'Aww...Lucius.'

Anne kissed him tenderly, before pulling away.

'I love you, Lucius. You're the sweetest man on earth.' Anne said, grinning. 'Do you love me so much that you can't comprehend why someone wouldn't want me?'

Lucius sighed. 'Anne, you don't understand it.'

'I do, Lucius. Look he doesn't want me anymore, that's just the case. I think it's amazing that you find that hard to believe.' Anne told him. 'But it's true. He's out of the picture, Lucius... and now we have our chance.'

Lucius took a deep breath and finally got himself to smile.

'I've got even better news.' Anne said, in a sing song voice.

'What can be better than all of this?' Lucius asked.

'Rodolphus has been fucking me again, lately.' Anne smirked, triumphantly. 'Which means you and I can have our baby.'

Lucius pushed Anne onto the bed, not wanting to waste any more time.

* * *

'You look happy, Mom.' Serena commented.

Anne looked up from the photo album she was currently looking at.

'Sweetheart, it's late. I know you probably can't sleep, but you should at least be in your room.' Anne said, with a smile. 'Your father won't be happy if he catches you out of bed.'

'Can I stay in your room with you?' Serena asked.

She didn't even wait for Anne to answer and happily climbed into Anne's bed.

Anne laughed and pulled her daughter closer together.

'I've never seen this!' Serena exclaimed.

'I begged Bellatrix to give me some photo albums of you and Alexander while you were younger. Eventually she gave in, but while I look gathering photo albums of you two, I found some older albums as well.' Anne said, flipping through the pages.

'You and Father look so happy... even silly in some of the pictures!' Serena giggled. 'You don't look that different, but Father looks older.'

Anne laughed along with her daughter. 'Yeah well, I just look younger than I am and your father, well, he always looked older than he was. It always made him all the more intimidating.'

'Are you afraid of him, Mom?' Serena whispered, shyly.

Anne wanted to tell her daughter she wasn't. She wanted to portray a strong image for her daughter and make it seem like there was nothing to be afraid of. But she didn't want to lie.

'Yeah Serena. I've... always been afraid of him.' Anne admitted.

'Always?' Serena asked. 'Even when you were in love with him?'

Anne forced herself to keep smiling as she casually kept flipping the pages of the album.

'Well, honey, I think no matter what, you're always afraid of the person you're in love with.' Anne said, slowly. 'I mean, they're the ones who can hurt you the most. Love makes someone susceptible at getting hurt and you're always going to be afraid.'

'Do people in love spend their entire lives afraid then?' Serena asked, sadly.

Anne shook her head and answered just as dejectedly. 'No. Only people in the wrong kind of love.'

'Why'd you stop Mom? Why does everyone stop loving each other?' Serena asked, fighting back tears. 'Bellatrix and my father loved each other, but he stopped loving her. She took care of us and he ignored us, but she was never my true mother. You and my father loved each other, but he made you go away and you guys stopped loving each other and no one cares about Alexander and me.'

'Oh, Serena, I'm sorry.' Anne said, sincerely.

Her heart was breaking to see her daughter so upset.

'I know it's no excuse, love, but we were so young, all of us, we were just young adults when we made all these mistakes. Serena, I've give anything to be there for you guys when you were young. I would give up everything to take it all back and make sure that I never cause you so much pain.' Anne said to her daughter. 'I love you and I love Alexander more than anything else in the entire world. I wish I could take it all back.'

'If you love me, you'd take me away from here.' Serena said, eerily.

'I'm trying.' Anne said, without thinking.

Serena sat up straighter. 'You are?'

Anne paused. She wasn't supposed to tell her daughter, or anyone really, _anything_.

'Oh my god!' Serena exclaimed.

'Serena, shhh. Please be quiet!' Anne whispered, urgently.

She took her wand and began to cast silencing spells around her door.

'He's going to kill you! Father's going to kill you!' Serena screamed, hysterically.

'Serena, please listen to me. I have a plan. Everything will be fine – '

'No it's not! Father's going to kill you! And he'll kill me and Alexander! Anne, you're still making stupid mistakes, everyone's going to die because of you!' Serena yelled, crazily.

'Please calm down.' Anne insisted.

She hugged her daughter and tried to soothe her.

'He won't let you, he won't ever let you!' Serena exclaimed.

'I know, Serena. Don't worry, please calm down.' Anne pleaded.

Serena wouldn't calm down, to Anne's extreme displeasure. She ended up crying and screaming herself to sleep, completely exhausting not only herself, but her mother as well.

It wasn't until morning that the two of them woke up, and even then, it was only because someone entered their room.

'Mistress Anne, is my daughter sick?' Rodolphus asked, a bit too loudly.

Anne nearly jumped out of bed, but Serena stirred in bed, sleepily.

'No, but if she was, waking her up wouldn't have been very kind of you.' Anne said, shaking her head in annoyance.

'Why are you in her room?' Rodolphus asked his daughter as she dealt with her morning drowsiness.

Serena looked toward Anne with extreme hesitation.

Anne silently begged her daughter not to give her away.

'Serena, _why_ are you in Mistress Anne's room?' Rodolphus asked again. 'And what are you two hiding?'

'Mistress Anne was just showing me some pictures of you two when you were younger.' Serena replied, casually. 'We fell asleep while looking at him.'

'Ah, Serena, you are a horrible liar.' Rodolphus said, chuckling. 'But I have no time to discuss your fibs. I need a word with Mistress Anne.'

'Okay Father. I'll see at breakfast?' Serena asked.

Rodolphus nodded. 'Yes, love.'

Serena got out of bed, still very sleepily and slowly made her way out of the room, leaving her parents alone.

Look, she couldn't sleep and she wanted some company.' Anne explained. 'There's nothing wrong with that.'

'On the contrary, I'd prefer my children not to sleep in my Mistress's bed.' Rodolphus smirked. 'I'm sure you understand... though, I suppose I should be thankful it was Serena in your bed and not Alexander.'

'You get off on anything that's remotely disgusting, don't you?' Anne scowled. 'Any awful act completely turns you on, doesn't it?'

Rodolphus chuckled in amusement.

'God, that's not even a _little _funny.' Anne hissed.

'I must say Mistress, though the act of fucking you does not pleasure me anymore, I still enjoy putting you in your place, though not as much as I used to before.' Rodolphus said, advancing towards Anne.

Anne tensed up. She hated these moments. Rodolphus came after her every second they were alone. He looked for the smallest reason to punish, humiliate, rape and degrade her. She felt like she was thirteen all over again. She fought him, just as she did back then, but she put up with it, with the hope that something better would come in exchange. It used to be her safety before, now it was her future with Lucius and hopefully, a new child.

And just like all those years ago, Anne knew there was nothing but hate between them. She was the one person Rodolphus had complete control over and Anne had to endure the pain and keep going through life as if nothing happened. Just like she did when she was thirteen.

Frankly, she was tired of living in the past and just wanted everything to be over.

'I've leaving, going on a trip.' Rodolphus informed Anne when he was finished.

'I don't fucking care, go!' Anne all but yelled.

She was in too much pain to show any real anger.

'Look after my children.' Rodolphus ordered Anne, ignoring her request. 'I'll be going away with Theresa for a bit. And I assume Bella won't be around much, either.'

'I hope she kills you in your sleep. Merlin knows that if I had the chance, I'd do it!' Anne said, viciously.

'You'd have nowhere to go with me dead.' Rodolphus snorted. 'You're only here and alive because of me. Who the fuck would take you in?'

It took all of Anne's self control not to blurt out that his own best friend would be more than happy to live the rest of his life with her.

'I thought you were leaving?' Anne merely stated.

Rodolphus merely smirked and with a cold kiss on Anne's cheek, he got dressed and left the room. He didn't even give her a second glance, nor utter even one more word to her.

Anne groaned. While Rodolphus was gone, she couldn't exactly try to conceive a child with Lucius.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I haven't really got much to say right now, just hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading! :)

- Rosalie L.


	27. Long Awaited Miracle

_You have changed me. Out right. Up front. Completely honest. You have altered the course of my eternity and for that, there are no words. __– __** Samantha Mott**_

_A new baby is like the beginning of all things – wonder, hope, a dream of possibilities. – __**Eda J. Le Shan**_

_Faith means living with uncertainty - feeling your way through life, letting your heart guide you like a lantern in the dark.__ – __**Dan Millman**_

_Fear comes from uncertainty. When we are absolutely certain, whether of our worth or worthlessness, we are almost impervious to fear.__ – __**William Congreve**_

* * *

Ms. Marionette   
I really dislike Theresa too. She kind of ruined everything for Anne! She came out of nowhere and seemingly pushed Anne out of the way.

You're going to find out about the baby in this chapter :)

And don't worry about Alexander and Serena, the two of them have to work out their issues eventually. There's time, Alexander will learn the error of his ways!

* * *

Anne jumped, startled as her door banged open. She turned around to see a less than pleased Rodolphus barging into her room.

'You're back!' Anne exclaimed, backing away.

Rodolphus opened his mouth to speak, but seemed unstable to form words. Instead he picked up a glass vase and threw it in the opposite direction.

Anne flinched. _Something was wrong._

She didn't consider Rodolphus to be the jolliest of people, but he was usually very collected. Right now, he looked as if he had gone insane.

'You need to calm down, Rodolphus. It's late, everyone's asleep!' Anne exclaimed, slightly frightened.

She eyed her wand on her nightstand. Rodolphus could probably attack her before she got to it. She mentally cursed herself for not keeping her wand in her pocket.

She's always been careless with her wand. She blames the fact that in all her years as a witch, people had always been taking her wand away from her.

'Did something happen?' Anne asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

'You... YOU!' Rodolphus yelled, throwing another vase.

'What?' Anne asked, defensively. 'I've done everything you asked! I've been taking care of your children, training them, teaching them, I've looked after everything! What more do you want from me?'

Slowly, Rodolphus's anger diminished. However, the calmer he became, the more hopeless he looked.

'Rodolphus, tell me what's wrong.' Anne pleaded.

'You're pregnant.' Rodolphus stated. 'I knew as soon as I left and I had to wait this long because of the fucking mission!'

Anne froze in her spot.

Rodolphus _knew_.

Anne began to panic. Rodolphus was going to kill her right then and there and then he'd go after Lucius. Their plan was ruined before they even got a chance to carry it through, or even start it.

'Rodolphus, I –'

'The _one_ time I don't use contraception and you get pregnant!' Rodolphus yelled, angrily.

Anne found herself unable to breathe. She hadn't even come to that conclusion. The relief that shot through her was nearly too much.

She was pregnant.

And Rodolphus thought it was _his._

He may not have been using contraception with her all the time, but Anne made sure she always took one with _him_.

However, with Lucius, she took none.

Anne grinned. She was pregnant with Lucius's child.

'A baby.' Anne said, happily. 'Rodolphus, I'm pregnant? We're having a baby?'

Rodolphus took note of Anne's happy state.

'This isn't the right time to have a baby, Anne.' Rodolphus told her, reluctantly.

'It doesn't have to be yours! You don't have to recognize it!' Anne insisted, fearing Rodolphus would make her abort her unborn child. 'But Rodolphus, this is _my_ baby! Please, you can't take it away from me.'

'I didn't want...' Rodolphus trailed off.

'Please... I'll even let you send the baby somewhere else.' Anne said, knowing Lucius would take care of everything. 'You don't have to do anything with this child, even acknowledge his or her existence, but _please_, let me keep it.'

'Anne, I...' Rodolphus sighed heavily.

He grabbed his hair in frustration and Anne watched, with a frown, as Rodolphus was unable to form words. He began to pace the room again, trying to gather his thoughts.

Again, Anne found this very unusual.

'_Master,_ _please_.' Anne pleaded. 'I don't ask you for anything anymore, just let me keep the baby.

Rodolphus noticeably flinched.

'Don't...' Rodolphus sighed once more. 'I have to go, Anne.'

'Wait, what about my baby?' Anne asked, panicked.

Rodolphus raised his hands up, in defeat. 'I don't know.'

'You can't do this to me. Not _this_!' Anne said, hysterically. 'I gave you two children, a boy and a girl, now let me have one for myself!'

'Shhh, calm down.' Rodolphus said, approaching Anne.

He placed his finger over Anne's lips and wrapped his left arm around her waist.

'Don't work yourself up, it's not good for the baby.' Rodolphus informed her.

Anne nearly coughed in disbelief. Rodolphus, who was making it very clear that he didn't want this baby, actually sounded concerned.

Once he moved his finger away, Anne spoke.

She looked at Rodolphus with hopeful eyes. 'Then I can keep the baby?'

Rodolphus nodded his head, slowly and almost unnoticeably.

'Of course, Anna.' Rodolphus replied. 'Anything you for.'

Anne couldn't understand the strange feeling she felt overwhelming her. A part of her told her it was guilt, but she pushed that thought away and told herself that the baby was making her sick. After all, she wouldn't be having it in nine months but much sooner, since she was an Official Mistress. The baby's development would occur faster, the morning sickness, aches, food cravings, sensitivity to smells and the expanding stomach would come much too fast for Anne.

'I can't stay here with you.' Rodolphus murmured. 'I can't be here for you throughout the pregnancy.'

Anne nearly laughed the foolish statement.

'I never expected you to be.' Anne said, superiorly.

This seemed more like the Rodolphus she knew. The one who was always confusing her.

'I must ask you... don't leave the mansion. Don't do anything to harm the baby.' Rodolphus ordered her. 'In fact... I'd appreciate it if you kept news of your...current state to yourself.'

'Um, I think people will notice the rapid weight gain.' Anne said, confused.

'I mean apart from my children and Bella.' Rodolphus clarified.

'I'm going to go through this pregnancy all by myself?' Anne asked, softly. 'Can't I even tell Narcissa? I mean, she'd help me through this.'

Rodolphus took a deep breath. He still hadn't let go of Anne as of yet. He was trying his very best to remain calm and down upset his pregnant mistress.

'I will talk to Lucius.' Rodolphus said, slowly. 'Promise me you won't say a word to anyone. I'll go see him tonight.'

'_I_ want to tell Lucius.' Anne demanded.

Rodolphus chuckled with amusement. 'You want to tell my best friend that I knocked you up?

'Is it any different from you telling your best friend you knocked me up?' Anne asked.

'I need to speak to Lucius.' Rodolphus insisted.

'No, but I – '

'You can speak to him later.' Rodolphus said, dismissively.

He finally let go of Anne and turned around to leave. He knew if he stayed longer, he'd give in to whatever Anne wanted and at this moment, he couldn't allow himself to do that.

Anne felt like calling him back, not really knowing why. However, she held herself back and watched Rodolphus leave.

She hoped to Merlin Lucius would be allowed to visit often. She didn't want to go through this pregnancy alone. Rodolphus made it clear to her that he didn't want to be around.

Anne touched her stomach and frowned, realizing that she didn't ask Rodolphus for the sex of the baby.

She knew Lucius wanted a boy, and seeing as how Rodolphus was letting her keep the baby, Anne assumed that it was a boy.

She was carrying a baby boy.

With Malfoy blood.

* * *

'A baby?' Serena exclaimed. 'Are you serious?'

'No, Serena, I'm making it up. I mean, it's just so hilariously funny, don't you think?' Alexander replied, sarcastically.

'But... _how_?' Serena asked, puzzled.

Alexander smirked. 'You want me to explain it to you?'

'Alexander!' Serena chided. 'I just mean, well, I didn't know they wanted another baby! What does this mean?'

'It means we're having another brother or sister.' Alexander said, casually.

Personally, Alexander wanted to have a brother, seeing as how he already had a sister. He also thought he'd be able to relate to him more than he does with Serena.

'Wow... I wonder what it's going to be like.' Serena said, flopping down on the couch. 'What's going to happen to Mistress Anne?'

'Father's going to send her away, of course.' Alexander informed her.

'What?' Serena asked, astonished. 'No! He can't do that! Who's going to take care of us?'

'I don't know... the millions of servants and maids we've got?' Alexander suggested. 'Or our other family members? You're practically at the Malfoy's every day, anyways.'

'Do you actually want her to leave?' Serena asked. 'How long is she going for? Will she come back?'

Serena began to panic inwardly. She didn't want her mother to go. She didn't want to be stuck all alone with no one to love, take care of and protect her.

'She needs to leave, it's safer and it's away from the public.' Alexander said. 'But of course she'll be back, Serena. In fact, father will probably send you to live with her after the baby's born.'

Serena furrowed her eyebrows. 'What about you?'

'Father needs me here.' Alexander said, not elaborating further.

Serena took a deep breath. She hated not knowing what was going on. She felt so clueless and helpless and it was a feeling she wasn't particularly fond of.

'Alexander?'

'Yeah?'

'Is something bad going to happen soon?' Serena asked, quietly. 'I have such a bad feeling inside of me, like something is going to go wrong.'

'We're Lestranges.' Alexander said, haughtily. 'You know what that means right?'

When Serena didn't answer, Alexander saw it as an opportunity to continue.

'It means we're untouchable, invincible, immortal. It means the world belongs to us and no one would _dare_ cross us.' Alexander said, passionately. 'Nothing will happen to us. You do realize that we're the most important part of father's life right? We've got the purest, most coveted blood running through our veins. You and I have more power than we can even imagine and when we grow up, the possibilities are endless.'

'What's wrong with you?' Serena asked, with a scoff.

'Excuse me?' Alexander asked, annoyed.

'We're _not_ invincible! We're not immortal!' Serena exclaimed.

'Yes we are!' Alexander exclaimed, right back. 'We're Lestranges!'

'Alexander, don't you realize that this false sense of security could be our downfall?' Serena asked.

'SHUT UP!' Alexander yelled.

'No, something is going on and I want you to tell me what!' Serena yelled. 'I don't care if I'm a girl or that I'm younger than you! I deserve to know what's going on!'

'You stupid little – '

'Hey!' Anne interrupted.

Both Serena and Alexander ceased their argument, and looked to their mom with concern.

'Mom! Shouldn't you be in bed?'

'Go slower on those stairs!'

'Are you hungry? Do you want – '

'Is the light too bright for – '

'Sorry, did we wake – '

'Is everything okay with – '

'Serena! Alexander! I'm fine, thank you!' Anne said, laughing. 'I came to check on you two. What's with all the yelling?'

'Nothing you need to worry about!' Serena said, cheerfully. 'We're fine, Mom. Just normal sibling arguments.'

Anne obviously didn't believe her daughter.

'Mom, maybe you should rest.' Alexander said. 'You don't want to do anything to hurt the baby.'

'Honestly, I didn't even know you guys knew about the baby.' Anne said, shaking her head. 'And even so, this is my third child, I have everything under control. It's still early in the pregnancy, I'm perfectly capable of doing everything, including looking after you guys.'

Alexander paused. 'I thought these pregnancies were difficult. Father asked me to look after you and he also told Uncle Lucius to make sure you were okay.'

'I know. That's why he comes by a lot. You don't have to take of me, Sweetheart. Trust your Uncle.' Anne said, touched by her children's concern. 'Anyways, this pregnancy has been rather easy so far.'

'Has it?' Serena asked. 'Was it difficult with us?'

'Well, with Alexander, I didn't realize I was pregnant for a while. I was so depressed because I thought I was getting fat.' Anne said, as her children laughed. 'When I found out, Merlin, I was so frightened. I made everything so difficult for myself with all my worry. I didn't want anyone around me, in case anything happened to Alexander. My cravings we crazy, my emotions were out of control, every little thing bugged me. And during the birth, I thought I was going to die.'

Alexander looked at Anne guiltily.

Anne gave her son a genuine smile. 'It wasn't your fault. I was young, this was all new to me and I told you, I made everything more difficult than it had to be. I wanted to protect you and I tried to cut everyone off.'

'What was it like with me?' Serena asked.

'Well, when I was pregnant with you, I was actually residing in this mansion. Your father did everything for me, had healers around every second of every day. On top of all that, I had Alexander to keep me company.' Anne explained. 'It should've been a happier time, but... again, I was so worried about you guys. I wanted us all to be safe and away from war. Your father was with me throughout the birth and it was painful, though not as bad as it was with Alexander. And then...'

Anne trailed off.

Alexander knew what happened next, but Serena had never been informed of it.

'Then what?' Serena prompted.

'I couldn't adjust well and my mind wasn't right.' Anne lied. 'For your safety, your father had to... send me away.'

'Why doesn't anyone like telling me the truth?' Serena asked, offended.

'Your father did what he thought was best, Serena. Just like how I'm always trying to do what I think is best.' Anne replied, truthfully. 'The only problem is, we have different views on what's right and what's wrong.'

'Is that why you stopped being in love?' Serena asked, sadly.

Anne bit down on her lip. How was she supposed to answer that?

'They still love each other.' Alexander said, making it clear no one should argue with him.

Serena wanted to believe her brother, so she didn't question him.

And Anne couldn't bear to break his heart.

'Well, what do you kids wants to do?' Anne asked.

'Uncle Lucius said he'd drop by soon. He'll be bringing Draco and Adhara too, so we'll probably be playing with them.' Serena replied. 'Oh, but Aunt Cissa can't make it. She says she's very sorry, Mom.'

'It's okay, honey.' Anne said.

She'd rather have Lucius be the only one coming to see her.

'When did Lucius say he was coming?' Anne asked.

Before Serena could answer, she heard the flames of the fireplace and smiled.

'Draco! Adhara!' Serena exclaimed, running up to them.

She hugged Draco and giggled happily.

Anne resisted the urge to do the very same to Lucius.

Alexander joined his sister and the children began to laugh.

Anne shook her head, wondering what kind of mischief the four of them were going to get themselves into today.

'Upstairs?' Lucius whispered.

Anne nodded. 'Kids, we'll be in my room if you need anything. Behave and try not to be so loud!'

Lucius laughed. 'I don't believe they heard a word you said.'

Anne laughed along with Lucius, and together, they both slowly made their way up the stairs.

'How's the baby? How are you feeling?' Lucius asked, as they entered her room.

Lucius led Anne to a comfortable chair and took the seat beside her.

'I'm doing tremendous, Lucius. This is been my best pregnancy yet.' Anne said, truthfully. 'Thank you for always being here, Lucius. It means the world to me and I'm _so_ excited!'

Lucius kissed Anne. 'A baby. I still can't believe it.'

'How are the plans going?' Anne asked. 'Is everything going – '

Lucius put his hand up to stop Anne.

'Don't you worry about a thing. I'm handling everything and it's all going extremely well.' Lucius informed her. 'You just concentrate on taking care of the child inside you.'

'Speaking of child, did Rodolphus tell you if it's a boy or girl?' Anne asked him. 'He refuses to tell me.'

Lucius shook his head. 'Rodolphus barely said anything about your pregnancy. He wouldn't answer me when I asked him for the baby's gender.'

'He really hates this child.' Anne stated.

'He has good reason to.' Lucius pointed out.

'Not any reason that he knows about though!' Anne exclaimed, laughing.

She leaned her head against Lucius's chest. 'I can't remember the last time I was this happy... but I'm so afraid.'

'I'll protect you.' Lucius promised. 'And our baby.'

'And my other children.' Anne added.

'And your other children.' Lucius agreed.

'I can't wait to marry you.' Anne giggled. 'I'm going to Ms. Malfoy.'

Lucius chuckled. 'Finally. At last, I get what I want.'

'We still have a whole war to fight.' Anne reminded him.

'_I_ still have a whole war to fight. I told you, I want you and the children safe, _away_ from the war.' Lucius said, seriously. 'I don't want you fighting in it.'

'I can't stand by and do nothing, while you're putting your life at risk.' Anne said, softly.

'I'll come see you every chance I get.' Lucius said. 'I swear to you, Anne, it will all be okay. Rodolphus won't see this coming, I've got the Dark lord on my side, I've got _everyone_ on my side.'

Anne felt really uneasy.

'What are we going to do about Alexander and Serena? And what about Narcissa and Bellatrix?' Anne asked, anxiously. 'Everyone's going to hate me.'

'Your children love and adore you. Eventually, they'll see that we did what needed to be done.' Lucius replied, smoothly. 'Narcissa will forgive us, and will stand by us. In a time of war, she won't risk losing us both. As for Bellatrix, we'll see what happens with her.'

Anne decided not to tell Lucius about he rlittle slip up with Serena.

'He's your best friend.' Anne whispered, almost inaudibly. 'You've known him all your life.'

'I don't want this to happen. I don't wish to kill him.' Lucius said, slowly. 'But I know Rodolphus. He will not step down and admit defeat gracefully. It's kill or be killed.'

'Are you going to be okay without him?' Anne asked.

'Are you?' Lucius asked.

'I feel nothing but hated for him.' Anne replied. 'I'm worried for your sake. I don't want you to do something you'll regret and blame me for later.'

'This is my choice, Anne.' Lucius said, before adding, 'And my idea. I'm more than sure of what I have to do.'

'Lucius!' Anne suddenly exclaimed.

He gave her a questioning look.

'Feel it! The baby's kicking!' Anne exclaimed, joyously.

Lucius placed his hand over Anne's stomach and grinned.

Their futures were awaiting them.

* * *

'Are you sure I'm pregnant?' Anne asked, sitting up on her bed.

Rodolphus stirred in his sleep and sighed, making sure to let his annoyance show.

'I don't know, Mistress, perhaps you're just getting fat.' Rodolphus replied, rudely. 'Maybe I should start starving you.'

Anne glared at him. 'I'm just asking.'

'And I've answered that question about a thousand times.' Rodolphus replied, turning to face her. 'I don't appreciate answering it again, especially when it's four in the morning!'

'Well, I don't _feel_ pregnant.' Anne informed him. 'If the baby wasn't kicking, I actually would've probably assumed that I was just gaining weight.'

'The baby started kicking?' Rodolphus asked. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I just did.' Anne replied, lamely.

Rodolphus shook his head. 'Go to sleep, Mistress. Let our child sleep.'

'_My_ child.' Anne corrected.

'I haven't decided as of yet.' Rodolphus told her.

Anne didn't really care. She'd be leaving for Malfoy Manor before the baby was born. But for appearances sake, she decided to argue.

'What does _that_ mean?' Anne asked, narrowing her eyes.

'It means I may take the baby off your hands.' Rodolphus said, finally sitting up. 'After all, you are my property and therefore, so is the child.'

'Fine, go back to sleep.' Anne said, quietly.

Rodolphus remained silent for a few minutes. Both he and Anne just stared into the distance, before Rodolphus finally decided to speak.

'What's on your mind?' He asked.

'I'm just wondering why you aren't asleep yet.' Anne lied.

Rodolphus smiled, without any amusement. 'I'm wide awake now, and it seems you are too. You may as well tell me what you're thinking about.'

'I'm just thinking about my first pregnancy.' Anne replied, truthfully. 'Back at Hogwarts, when I was fourteen.'

Rodolphus nodded his head, slowly. 'The miscarriage.'

'What would it be like now if the baby had survived?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus was certain Anne was actually talking to herself.

'Do you really think things would be different?' Rodolphus asked. 'That the war wouldn't have happened, that I would never have hurt you, that it would take all the pain away from your life?'

'When did you realize things wouldn't work between us?' Anne asked. 'That we'd always fight, always hate each other, always walk away, always hurt each other...'

'The first time you walked away.' Rodolphus answered, fairly quickly.

Anne was surprised to hear him answer so fast. It was as if he had thought about this before.

'The first time I walked away?' Anne questioned.

'It was early in your third year. I was quite cross with you for going to look for Potter when I still wanted to be with you. It was then that I decided I was being far too lenient with you and I wanted to show you who I really was, what I was capable of doing to you.' Rodolphus explained. 'Potter and his friends went to drop you off that night, remember?'

Anne did remember. Everyone began to duel and Rodolphus pinned her against the wall, bashing her head against it. She remembered not fighting against them and then being thrown towards Bellatrix, who took her inside and left her bleeding on the couch. It was the first time they all tortured her.

'I knew things could never be the same, after what I did to you, after what I convinced the others to do.' Rodolphus continued. 'Soon after, I pulled you into a classroom, forcibly fucked you, made you beg for it.'

Anne cringed at the memory. Not including her first time, it was the most pain he had caused her, at that time. She remembered she had to be pinned down, because she wouldn't have been able to stand the pain. She remembered Rodolphus slapping her and telling her she's going to learn to love the pain.

'When I was done, you got dressed and you left. You told me we'd never do all that again.' Rodolphus said, slowly. 'I was livid. I wanted to kill you for refusing me, for not wanting me – '

'You and your ego.' Anne interrupted, scoffing. 'How dare a young girl not want to be raped and abused by the great Rodolphus Lestrange.'

Rodolphus chuckled. 'You haven't any idea what it felt like, knowing you could leave and just walk away. You had a whole other world you could turn to, life would actually go on for you, and you'd be perfectly happy.'

'Of course!' Anne exclaimed. 'I had James, I had Lily and Alice! And if I stayed with them, I'm sure I would've became great friends with the rest of them! With Peter and with Remus. I would've gotten to know Frank Longbottom and Sirius and I would've...'

Anne trailed off.

'Yes, well, I realized that too... And I couldn't let you do it.' Rodolphus told Anne. 'I knew we'd spend the rest of lives like this, if I didn't let you go then. I didn't want _this_ life, all the hatred and the fighting... but I didn't want you to have that other life either. I couldn't stand stand the thought of knowing I failed and just let you get away with it all. I figured if I killed you, it would put an end to all of it.'

'But you couldn't kill me.' Anne stated.

'The few times I tried... you looked so desperate and broken. If anyone made you feel the way I had, if anyone ever hurt you like that, I would tear them limb from limb. So, as angry as I always was with you, I couldn't do that. At some point, I made the decision to lead this life with you, rather than not have you in my life.'

'Why? Letting me go wouldn't make you any less powerful than you are today. It wouldn't have changed anything! In fact, you'd probably have your own family with Bellatrix, something you've always wanted. You'd still be happy in love with her and you'd have the life you always thought you'd have!' Anne argued.

'I know, Anne!' Rodolphus exclaimed.

'Then why'd you do it?' Anne screamed.

'Because I chose you!' Rodolphus yelled. 'If this kind of relation was the only way I could have you, then of course, I'd do it.'

'Ever since I was thirteen, all I wanted was for you to love me.' Anne said, sliding back down into bed. 'And I still want that now.'

'Why?' Rodolphus asked.

'Because if you loved me, you would rather see me happy, even if it meant I wouldn't be in your life.' Anne informed him.

'Interesting theory.' Rodolphus replied.

'I mean it.' Anne said, seriously. 'Now Goodnight. The baby needs sleep. Feel free to go back to your own bed.'

Rodolphus was about to argue further, but stopped as he heard Anne sniff. It was very clear to him that Anne was stifling her sobs.

Rodolphus pushed off the bed sheets and got out of bed, deciding to leave Anne alone.

She was more than thankful to hear Rodolphus leaving the room.

* * *

'Regulus!' Anne exclaimed, running up and hugging him.

'Ahh, I see your pregnancy hormones made you forgive me.' Regulus smirked.

'Oh my god!' Anne said, panicked. 'Regulus, you have to leave! No one is supposed to know about my pregnancy!'

'Is anyone home?' Regulus asked.

'No but – '

'Then we have nothing to worry about. Lucius is busy right now but he asked me to check up on you.' Regulus informed her. '

'Aww, send him my love.' Anne said, grinning.

'If you were to kiss me now, I'd be happy to pass it on.' Regulus said. 'Well, not really, but I wouldn't stop you.'

Anne laughed. 'God, you spent way too much with these guys.'

Regulus shrugged. 'There wasn't much else I could do after you left.'

Anne gave Regulus a small smile. 'I think if I lived the rest of my life in freedom, I still wouldn't be able to make it up to everyone.'

'I have one way you can make it up to me.' Regulus said.

Anne gave him a questioning look.

'I plan to have children, after the upcoming war.' Regulus informed Anne.

'Regulus, congratulations!' Anne exclaimed. 'Merlin, I still haven't gotten used to thefact that everyone is married and have families now!'

Regulus chuckled. 'Yes, a lot can happen in a decade.'

'Well, how can I make it up to you?' Anne asked. 'If you ask me to take care of your child, I'll murder you right here! And I'm not joking!'

'No worries, Anne, your mistress duties end when you become Ms. Malfoy.' Regulus replied, amused. 'No, I have a request for you.'

'Well, request away.' Anne said.

'I want a girl... well, I want a son, of course but I want a girl as well.' Regulus stated.

'Okay... I have no tips on how to conceive a girl, it depends on luck.' Anne explained, slowly.

Regulus raised an eyebrow at Anne. 'You really think I don't know that?'

Anne shrugged. 'I have a feeling you Purebloods think every woman has control over the sex of her baby.'

Regulus laughed at this. It was true that the men usually blamed their wives for the unwanted gender of a baby.

'No, I mean, when I have a girl... and I will have a girl, I want her to be betrothed to your son.' Regulus said, bluntly.

'Alexander?' Anne questioned.

'I'd prefer to betroth her to the baby you're carrying now seeing as how they'd be closer in age, however, if your child turns out to be a girl, then yes, Alexander.' Regulus replied.

Anne paused. She knew Serena was betrothed to Draco, but that wasn't her choosing. In fact, she was against pairing her children up with other people. She wanted them to have the ability to choose.

But then again, Anne wondered whether she really had a choice. Rodolphus didn't need her permission to betroth Serena. Perhaps Lucius didn't need Anne's permission either. Sure, she'd be upset if he did such a thing, but she would have to get over it.

Lucius probably knew that. After all, Anne barely said anything about Serena being betrothed to Draco.

'Have you asked Lucius?' Anne questioned Regulus.

'He agreed.' Regulus replied. 'But he said I should still ask you...for formalities.'

Anne wrinkled her nose. _Formalities. _

Then she suddenly thought of something.

'Lucius doesn't really have say over Alexander, does he?' Anne asked. 'Or Serena? They're not his children.'

'Yes, but if he marries you, the assumption is that...'

Regulus trailed off at the look on Anne's face.

'Perhaps this is a conversation you should have with Lucius. I didn't mean to distress you...' Regulus said, sending Anne an apologetic look. 'I was just meant to entertain you for a couple of hours.'

'No, don't worry.' Anne said, waving it off. 'The topic was sure to come up sooner or later. Anyways, I don't know why everyone is so worries about distressing me! I'm really okay!'

Regulus hesitated. 'I guess everyone expected you to be more worried.'

'Why?' Anne asked.

'Well, you're leaving Lestrange Manor... forever. It's all happening really fast. As happy as you're going to be later... it's still a long time away.' Regulus said, frowning. 'I mean, you'll have a boy to raise in this new war... I know it's something you've done before but...'

Regulus trailed off once again.

Anne concluded that Regulus was reluctant to say certain things to her. She wondered what everyone was thinking. Were they worried that she would stress about all of this and end up having a miscarriage?

Of course Anne was worried about the war. She was worried about the consequences and the outcome of it, she was worried about her relationship with her children and of course, she was frightened.

But she wasn't kidding when she said that this has been her easiest pregnancy as of yet. Her morning sickness was minimal, she was able to eat anything she wanted, smells and lights did not bother her, she had no aches, she always got a decent night's rest and she felt that she has kept her emotions in check.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!

- Rosalie L.


	28. Anxiety

_You think that you can use up your love. I think you can blow it all on one person. You can love so much, so deeply, that there is nothing left for anyone else. __ – __**Tony Parson**_

_I guess sometimes the ground can shift beneath your feet. Sometimes your footing slips - you stumble. And sometimes, you grab what's closest to you and hold on, as tight as you can – _**_Unknown_**

_You came, you saw, you conquered everyone__  
__and I'm left here guessing__  
__What went wrong__  
__Yeah, I'm down__  
__But not out, and far from done. __ – __**Incubus**_

_You always were the one to show me how  
Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now.  
This thing is slowly taking me apart.  
Grey would be the color if I had a heart. – __Something You Can Never Have__, __**Nine Inch Nails**_

* * *

katelynn179  
Hey, don't worry about not reviewing! I hope you have fun on your trip!

I'm glad Anne's having a baby too, and she's actually ecstatic. Lucius, too, couldn't be happier. :D

And you're completely right, Rodolphus is acting weird. You'll find out why very soon! He didn't actually want Anne to keep the baby, but since it's his own child too (or so he thinks) he decided to let her do what she wants. You'll see him actually warming up to the idea of having another child in this chapter :)

Ms. Marionette 

Anne is fairly positive that nothing is going to go wrong with this baby. She hasn't felt any discomfort or pain, and actually thinks this pregnancy is easy. But yes, another miscarriage would be heartbreaking, especially after she's lost so much already.

* * *

You'll find out what Rodolphus is up to very soon! And Alexander Serena will start to repair their relationship, slowly. Sometimes, they're still all the other one has

I like seeing Anne happy too. But we all know, that unfortunately, that doesn't usually last!

'Mom, come play with me please?' Serena asked. 'Alexander's too busy riding on his broom.'

'Sweetheart, I'd love to play with you, but I'm not going to be much fun.' Anne told her. 'I'm getting pretty big.'

'Well, you're still very pretty.' Serena said, grinning.

Anne laughed. 'Thank you, though I'm sure I'll feel better once I lose the baby weight.'

'Does it take a long time?' Serena asked. 'Won't you just go back to normal?'

'Pregnant women tend to eat more, so all this extra weight, it's not just the baby.' Anne told her daughter. 'But I've always lost the weight pretty fast. Remembering to eat never occurs to me when I have a little baby to take care of.'

'I know you weren't around when I was born, but how were you with Alexander? What was it like?' Serena asked, before adding. 'I just want to know how things will be when the baby comes.'

'Well, then I'll have three kids to take care of, and as much time I spend with your new sibling, I'm not going to forget you guys.' Anne promised. 'I promise to play with you as soon as I recover, take you shopping, go flying with Alexander, teach you guys new spells and do whatever else you want to do.'

'Okay... but can you play with me _now_?' Serena asked, pouting. 'Please Mom?'

'Serena, honey, I would love nothing more but I really can't.' Anne said, sadly. 'Why don't you go join Alexander?'

Serena wrinkled her nose. 'But he's practising _Quidditch_.'

'Serena, love, you know I ride a broom right? You know I was on the Slytherin Quidditch team with your father?' Anne asked. 'Despite what you've been taught, girls _can_ ride brooms. They can do anything than a man can.'

'I _believe_ you, but I think it's just strange. It's weird.' Serena stated.

'Yeah, well, I think we should head outside and give it a try!' Anne exclaimed, joyously.

'Mom, I don't think that's a good idea.' Serena said, hesitantly.

'Serena, it's in your genes to be magnificent on your broom!' Anne reassured her daughter. 'Your uncle James was captain of the Gryffindor team, your father and I were both chasers, my father was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well, back when he attended Hogwarts. We're all wonderful flyers and you're going be one as well! Come on!'

'Mom...are we going to talk about what you said the other day?' Serena asked.

Anne paused, biting down on her lip.

'I can always pretend you never said anything.' Serena offered. 'Just promise me our family will be okay?'

Anne nodded her head. 'I promise. Now come on!'

She didn't consider Rodolphus to be family, not anymore.

Serena reluctantly followed Anne outside into the backyard where Alexander was indeed flying around on his broom, playing by himself. There were Quaffles and Bludgers flying around and Anne was certain she saw a snitch as well.

'Getting lonely playing by yourself?' Anne called up to her son.

Alexander momentarily stopped flying and descended down to the ground.

'Sort of. Are you okay to fly on a broom?' Alexander asked.

'With a baby in me? No, Sweetheart.' Anne replied, amused.

'I was hoping Father would come home early today and practise with me, but I suppose he's busy.' Alexander shrugged. 'I could always call Draco and ask him to come over.'

'Or, you can teach Serena to ride a broom.' Anne suggested.

Alexander blinked very slowly.

'Mom, I think you need some rest.' Alexander said, cautiously.

Anne resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 'You know girls can play Quidditch too, right?'

Alexander considered Anne's words.

'Perhaps, but in this world, it's Father's word over yours.' Alexander said, casually.

Anne couldn't help but smile. It wasn't going to be that way for long.

'Perhaps, love, but have you forgotten that in a world where I am pregnant, everything I say goes?' Anne asked. 'Have you seen your father refuse me anything as of yet?'

Alexander sighed. Anne was right.

'Fine, but just so you know, if she gets on my nerves, I'll make sure she gets a bludger to the head.' Alexander said, simply.

Anne frowned and looked towards her daughter, who seemed to be holding back her words.

Anne still remembers all the times she had to do that, just hold her tongue.

'Alexander.' Anne chided.

Alexander just shrugged and grinned, before running inside to get a broom for Serena.

'Alexander wasn't like that until Father sent him away.' Serena informed Anne. 'I don't know what he and Grandfather did to him.'

'He'll come around.' Anne said, holding onto her faith.

When Anne first got to know her children, she thought Serena would be the hard one to get to. Her son seemed to immediately warm up to her, and while he was utterly devoted to her, his loyalty towards his father and his beliefs increased tenfold.

Anne cannot even recall how that happened. Could such a short time with Rodolphus's father really change a person so much?

Anne reluctantly also had to admit that Rodolphus had a lot to do with it as well too. He was no longer an impressionable teenager, but an adult – a father who passed on his twisted values onto his son.

Anne glanced at her children, trying to make sure things stayed civil between them. Serena reminded Anne a lot of herself. So young, so desperate to please her family, and unfortunately, caught in between two lifestyles.

Anne put her hand to her stomach and frowned. How would her next child be?

* * *

'You're getting big.' Lucius said with a grin.

Anne laughed. 'Be quiet. Rodolphus will hear you.'

'I didn't know he was home.' Lucius said, raising an eyebrow. 'Silence the room then, if you're so worried about being caught.'

'You can't order a pregnant woman around. Where are your manners, Lucius?' Anne teased.

Lucius smirked and got off his seat. 'Ah, forgive me. I seem to forget myself when I'm around such a pretty girl.'

Anne laughed loudly. 'You don't have to flatter me, we're not teenagers in Hogwarts anymore.'

'Oh, but my flattery gets me everywhere, regardless of age.' Lucius shrugged, before returning to his seat.

'He's not home.' Anne suddenly added. 'But he does tend to pop in every once in a while.'

'To check up on you?' Lucius asked.

Anne scoffed. 'He's as cold as ever to me. He's just making sure the little bundle of joy inside me is still perfectly healthy.

'I find it very intriguing.' Lucius informed Anne.

'What?' Anne questioned.

'He's awfully attentive towards a child in your womb, yet once they come out...' Lucius didn't need to explain himself any further.

'He gave Alexander a fair amount of attention.' Anne corrected.

'Yes, because he needed a living heir.' Lucius argued.

'Nonetheless.' Anne shrugged.

'Defending him?' Lucius asked, curiously.

Anne sighed and flopped on her bed. 'I don't know what to do about Alexander.'

'He'll come around.' Lucius insisted.

'What if he doesn't?' Anne exclaimed. 'He's my son, Lucius. He's _his_ son.'

'He'll be _my_ son, soon.' Lucius told Anne. 'Anne, I'm not saying it will be easy, but he'll come around. What choice does he have?'

Anne sat on her bed once more and glared at Lucius. 'You don't get any authority over _me_ when it comes to _my_ children.'

Lucius smiled at her. 'Of course not, love.'

Anne had a feeling Lucius was just humouring her, but she was far too exhausted to argue. In fact, she was far too happy to be in Lucius's company to really care at the moment.

'Have you thought about a name?' Anne asked, suddenly.

'I was thinking we'd both decide the name. After all, I already picked Draco and you picked Alexander.' Lucius drawled.

'For a boy, I was thinking William or Arthur.' Anne said, immediately. 'For a girl, I was thinking Madison or Lorelai.

Lucas for a boy.' Lucius said. 'And I don't want a son named Arthur.'

Anne smirked. 'You want a son with the same meaning as yourself? Now why do you not like Arthur? Has it got something to do with the Arthurian Legend?'

'It wasn't a legend.' Lucius said, grumpily.

'Muggles think it was.' Anne said, laughing. 'Fine, we won't name him Arthur, for your fear of getting killed.'

'For a girl, I want Stephanie.' Lucius said, ignoring Anne.

'I want a girl.' Anne said, smiling contently. 'A little blonde-haired, rosy-cheeked little girl.'

Lucius just smiled reassuringly at Anne. She knew he wanted a boy, and she also knew it'd probably be better if she _did_ have a boy.

'We can always decide on the name later.' Lucius said, forcing a smile to his face. 'First we need to make sure you can get yourself and your children safely to my mansion.'

Anne nodded her head. 'God, Rodolphus is going to go berserk.'

'There's going to be an attack and raid on his mansion before he even realizes you're missing.' Lucius assured her. 'Once you're in my mansion, you and Narcissa will be led by some of my men to one of my new vacation homes, one that Rodolphus does not know about.'

'Is the Dark Lord fighting?' Anne asked.

'He shouldn't have to.' Lucius said, simply. 'This is my battle, my position and my family I'm fighting for.'

Anne couldn't help but think otherwise. This was Rodolphus's battle and inner struggle for power with the Dark Lord, it was Rodolphus's position and his was his family as well.

Anne couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until Voldemort turned on Lucius like he was doing with Rodolphus. When will Lucius become powerful enough to threaten Lord Voldemort?

'Will you be there with me?' Anne asked. 'When I'm having the baby.'

Lucius paused, not really sure how to answer Anne.

'I... will try my utmost best to be there.' Lucius said, sincerely. 'But I will most likely be in battle. I don't expect Rodolphus to go down all in one day, even if it's a surprise attack. I expect many people to switch sides or to come to Rodolphus's aid, thinking he is the more powerful man. '

'Is he?' Anne asked, hesitantly.

'Rodolphus was nothing until he got you. He was nothing until he killed your parents, and let me remind you, it was with his _father's_ help, and with the help of other Deatheaters, as well.' Lucius said, mockingly. 'He's nothing but a crazed lunatic. You're his weapon, Anne. Without you, I expect him to fall.'

'You didn't answer my question.' Anne said, softly. 'It doesn't matter how he rose so high, or what's keeping him there. I've seen him fight, seen him kill, torture and duel...'

'Anne – '

'He commits mass murders without even trying, without even thinking!' Anne exclaimed.

'Anne!' Lucius exclaimed back. 'So can I. Just because I don't do it to the extent that he does, doesn't mean I can't.'

'You can't blame me for being nervous. There's so much at stake and – '

'No matter what happens, I will keep you safe. You will never be in the hands of Rodolphus Lestrange again and neither will your family.' Lucius promised. 'Whether or not...I succeed, you will be safe from harm.'

'Lucius, how – '

'Don't worry about it, love.' Lucius said with a smile. 'I love you. You just take care of our family, alright? Leave the rest to me.'

'Why Rodolphus?' Anne asked.

Lucius gave her a questioning look and she took a deep breath.

'I mean, who decided to make him... to let him...' Anne trailed off.

'Any one of us could've done it. Rodolphus needed to prove himself, so we left the task up to him.' Lucius explained. 'I think you were meant to end up with Dolohov and he put his trust into Rodolphus. For some reason, he was quite fond of him, so he gave him the chance. Rodolphus was more than happy to take this task, but somewhere along the way, he forgot his priorities. Everything was suddenly about him and what he wanted.'

'I remember Rodolphus and Dolohov in school. He was always trying to play mediator, he was always kindest to me, and let me on the Quidditch team.' Anne said, smiling fondly. 'They were pretty close, weren't they?'

'We all were.' Lucius shrugged. 'But things change.'

'Is Dolohov on your side?' Anne asked.

Lucius shook his head. 'I don't trust him, so he knows nothing about it. He can choose sides when the war starts.'

'Lucius...' Anne said, quietly.

'What is it?' Lucius asked.

'You saw what Rodolphus did to get what he wants. He tore the world apart, he broke friendships, lost allies, he practically lost his sanity and Merlin knows if he even has a soul left.' Anne said, shaking slightly. 'I just...please don't do the same.'

Lucius looked into Anne's desperate, pleading eyes.

'I swear to you, when this war is over, I'll do whatever you want, whatever you think is right.' Lucius said, kissing the top of Anne's head. 'I'm not Rodolphus Anne. I'll never be him.'

To her extreme displeasure, Anne couldn't help but think the same. He will never be Rodolphus.

* * *

'Have you seen you father?' Anne asked Alexander as she walked into his room.

'No.' Alexander said, shaking his head. 'I actually haven't seen him all day.'

'What about your sister?' Anne asked.

'She's outside riding my broom.' Alexander said, rolling his eyes.

Anne couldn't help but grin. 'Yeah? How is she?'

'She's really good, actually. Who would've thought?' Alexander shrugged. 'She can't get enough of flying, but she used to hate it before.'

'I loved flying. God, all James and I would do is ride our brooms all around our gardens! When school started, we must've spent hours on the Quidditch field!' Anne said, laughing slightly. 'Even when I made the Slytherin team, all of us spent so much time there. Your uncles and your father, they all loved flying too.'

'Too bad they don't do it anymore.' Alexander said, somewhat bitterly. 'I've never flown with Father.'

Anne frowned. 'Wait, then how did he teach you?'

'He didn't. Uncle Lucius did.' Alexander explained.

Anne felt her heart break for Alexander. She never actually knew how much Lucius actually took care of her children as well.

'I'm glad I had Draco.' Alexander said, casually.

'I'm glad you had them too.' Anne said, genuinely happy. 'There's nothing like family to get you through everything.'

'Don't tell Father?' Alexander asked.

'Tell him what?' Anne asked.

Alexander hesitated. 'Well, he was gone a lot. You know, missions and what other stuff he did. Mother couldn't really take care of us all that much, I mean she _tried_, but I don't know, it was more of a chore to her, an obligation.'

Anne nodded. As much as she hated Bellatrix, she will _always_ be grateful at how much she actually did for _her_ kids. She couldn't love them like they deserved, or take care of them as they should have been, but she gave them all they needed to survive, to be relatively content, to hope and know what they wanted in life.

'She'd let them come over, or let us go over.' Alexander said, at last.

'Where?' Anne asked.

'To see Uncle Sirius and James.' Alexander said, slowly. 'I know now, that James Potter is your cousin, and you were in some sort of relationship with Sirius so I didn't want to tell you... but they did a lot for me. When Father got more involved, Serena and I couldn't see them anymore, but when we were younger, they were there for us a lot.'

Anne remembered thinking it was strange how fond her children seem to be of James's children. Now she knew why. They must've actually grown up together at some point in their lives.

Anne wanted to cry. She couldn't believe what James and Sirius tried to do for her.

'They played Quidditch with me _all_ the time. And the Mudblood...Lily played with Serena, she absolutely adored her.' Alexander informed Anne. 'Our childhood wasn't _so_ bad, I mean, everyone else made it great for us. It was just Mother who really couldn't love us and Father who, well, refused to.'

'Why didn't you want to tell me that?' Anne asked, softly.

She wanted to cry so badly. She wanted to run and see James, Sirius and Lily. She wanted to apologize and let them know how grateful she was.

They never forgot her. So how could she forget them?

'Because you belong with Father.' Alexander said, clenching his fists. 'James Potter is _not_ your family, Sirius Black is not your true love. All of it is Father. You belong with him.'

Anne shook her head. 'No, Sweetheart. I belong _to_ him.'

Alexander shook his head in disagreement, but didn't say another word.

'I'm going to go find your father.' Anne said, suddenly.

Alexander didn't respond. Anne was surprised she even got that much of a conversation out of him in the first place. It seemed she didn't go a day without learning something new. Things about her children's past and even things from her past and why things are they way they are.

Anne made her way out into the corridors in search of Rodolphus. She felt as if she could never get used to the size of the mansion.

She walked around for what felt like hours to her. In reality, it was just a few minutes, but the baby was getting bigger and was really weighing Anne down. She felt slower, and very unattractive. She didn't understand what anybody meant when they said pregnancy glow. Granted, her pregnancy this time around was better than her last three, but Anne always felt insecure about her appearance.

She wandered around a mansion a little longer until she heard some clattering down the corridor. She frowned, wondering if Serena was up to something. She decided to check it out, before Serena got herself into trouble.

Once arriving to the source of the noise, Anne was more than mildly surprised.

'What are you doing?' Anne asked, not hiding her shock.

Rodolphus stood up, looked up at Anne and gave her a small nod.

'Shouldn't you be resting?' He asked her.

'Should you be... doing anything other than this?' Anne asked. 'What _are _you doing?'

'Come here.' Rodolphus requested.

Anne very slowly went over to Rodolphus and wrinkled her nose. 'Gross, you're sweaty.'

Rodolphus laughed and pulled Anne close to him.

Anne held her breath and ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach. It wasn't as if she could push him away.

Rodolphus kissed the top Anne's head and then her cheek.

'You're sweaty.' Anne repeated. 'Why are you sweaty?'

'I'm renovating.' Rodolphus answered.

Anne stared at him blankly.

'For the baby.' Rodolphus clarified. 'I was thinking of making this room bigger, adding new furniture, new paint – '

'Can't you hire people to do all this?' Anne asked, confused.

Rodolphus nodded his head. 'Of course I can, but why would I? I know how to do these things myself.'

When Anne didn't say anything, Rodolphus continued.

'I _want_ to do this for my child. I plan to work Serena and Alexander's rooms as well.' Rodolphus explained. 'All by my own two hands.'

'_Why_?' Anne asked.

'They're my children, Anne. They're my family.' Rodolphus said, frowning. 'I don't think I should have to explain that I'd do anything for them.'

'But renovating? What the hell's wrong with you?' Anne nearly yelled. 'How about you start with going back in time and teaching your son to ride a broom!'

Rodolphus sucked in his breath before sighing.

'You should get some rest.' Rodolphus said, casually. 'You seem very agitated.'

'I am!' Anne yelled. 'I'm so sick and tired of you!'

'Calm down, Anne. This isn't good for the baby.' Rodolphus said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Anne finally pushed him away.

'Since when do you care about anyone but yourself?' Anne shouted. 'You don't care about your wife, you don't care about me, you don't care about your friends, you don't care about the children you've got now, or the child you've got coming!'

'Annabelle.' Rodolphus said, sternly. 'Just calm down.'

'No! You think your money can make everything okay? A little sweat, a little labour and all is well in the world?' Anne screamed, angrily.

'Anne, forgive me, then.' Rodolphus requested. 'Just let it go. What's done is done.'

'I'm tired of forgiving you.' Anne said, coldly. 'I hate you. And I hope you remember that this child inside of me feels all the hate I feel.'

Rodolphus smiled. 'Mistress Anne, I think you're in desperate need for some rest. Don't worry yourself over these matters, love.'

Anne groaned in frustration. Rodolphus never did take her seriously.

'I'm building our child a nursery, Anne.' Rodolphus told her. 'I will take care of our children. Despite what you think, Anne, my family means more to me than anything.'

'I think power means more to you than anything.' Anne replied. 'You're a hateful, soulless, psychotic monster. A tyrant in this already dark, twisted world.'

Rodolphus nodded his head and for a moment, she could've sworn he actually looked guilty. But the look on his face passed just as quickly as it had come.

'I'm glad that at least for the sake of our children, you've remained faithful to me.' Rodolphus said, sincerely. 'At least they have a true mother in their lives, if not anything else.'

Anne paused. Did Rodolphus really just call her their mother?

Anne was beginning to think her pregnancy hormones were finally kicking in. She wasn't in the mood to converse with Rodolphus any further. In fact, Anne was certain she had done enough conversing for one day.

* * *

Flashback

'_Dance for me, Anne.' Rodolphus requested. _

_Anne pretended to think about it. 'I don't think so.'_

'_Sing for me then. You have such a sweet voice.' Rodolphus complimented. _

_Once again, Anne pretended to think about it. 'Nah, don't think so.'_

'_You're content to just sit there looking exquisitely gorgeous, then?' Rodolphus asked, smiling. _

_Anne couldn't help but smile back. 'Depends, are you content to just sit there and watch me?'_

'_I've done it for the first two years I've known you.' Rodolphus said, shrugging._

'_But you weren't content to just watch me.' Anne pointed out. _

_Rodolphus grinned slyly. 'I said I was content, but never did I say it's what I would do. Now, if you were a little less irresistible...'_

_Anne laughed. 'Sometimes I think you sit around and think of ways to flatter me.'_

'_I don't have to think.' Rodolphus informed her. 'Complimenting someone like you comes naturally.'_

'_You're in a good mood.' Anne pointed out. 'You've gone five whole minutes without arguing with me.'_

'_I must say I'm quite proud of myself as well.' Rodolphus said, laughing. _

_Anne joined him. _

'_Dance for me?' Rodolphus asked again. _

'_Join me?' Anne asked. _

_Rodolphus paused for a moment, then gave in. 'Anything for my beautiful girl.'_

_Anne stood up and Rodolphus did the same, before taking her hand in his. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, and together they began to dance around the empty classroom they were currently in. _

_Anne laughed joyously, even with the knowledge that they looked ridiculous dancing out of the blue, with no music. _

'_I'd be happy for the rest of my life if all my dances were with you.' Rodolphus whispered to Anne. _

'_They could be.' Anne told him, without thinking. _

'_Could they?' Rodolphus asked. _

'_We don't have to be a part of this war. We don't have to fight, to choose sides.' Anne said, softly. 'We could just run away, leave our families, and be together forever in endless bliss.'_

'_We could spend our days dancing and laughing like this.' Rodolphus agreed. 'We can travel everywhere, always be on the move and all we really need is each other.'_

_Anne leaned in and kissed Rodolphus. The two of them stopped dancing as Rodolphus kissed her back._

'_I want to give you the world, Anne.' Rodolphus told her, once they broke the kiss. 'You deserve everything your heart could possible desire.'_

'_It only desires you.' Anne said, almost inaudibly. 'I love you.'_

'_And...I lo – ' Rodolphus sighed. _

_He couldn't say it. _

_Anne pulled away from Rodolphus and a forced smiled graced her lips. 'I should go back to class.'_

'_Take care of my son.' Rodolphus requested. _

_Anne kept the false smile on her face. Being pregnant in her fourth year was something she never could've seen coming. She knew this baby meant everything to the both of them. _

_It would keep them together, if nothing else could. _

End Flashback

Anne took a deep breath and let out a shuddering sob at the memory. Her baby began to kick in her stomach and it made Anne cry even harder.

'I can hear you from down the hall.' Rodolphus said, standing at the doorway.

If Anne wasn't so upset, she probably would've noticed how tired Rodolphus was.

'Well I didn't mean to wake you!' Anne spat, rudely.

She sat up on her bed pulled the covers closer to her body. She was crying over a very stupid reason, a mere memory shouldn't make her so upset.

Rodolphus entered the room and went to sit beside Anne. He didn't speak for several minutes, wanting to give Anne the chance to calm down and let her tears subside.

He didn't know what she was crying over and couldn't understand how she could still be having bad dreams after all these years. He began to wonder if she would ever get over it all, if she would ever just let it go and forgive him.

'What was your nightmare about?' Rodolphus asked, once Anne stopped sniffling.

'I had a dream that you died, then I woke up, found out I was dreaming and broke down crying.' Anne said, coldly.

Rodolphus decided to take a chance and guess that Anne was lying.

'Stop being a fucking bitch. I'm trying here, okay?' Rodolphus snapped.

He was far too tired to be pleasant towards his pregnant mistress.

'No one's asking you to! Leave me alone!' Anne exclaimed. 'God! I can't fucking take this anymore! Why do you always starting acting nice when I don't want you anymore?'

'I'm being _nice_ because you're pregnant.' Rodolphus hissed. 'The last thing I want is for you to bitch and moan because you had a miscarriage!'

'Then go away! Don't talk to me, I don't want you to do a damn thing for me or my baby!' Anne said, seriously. 'I want _nothing_ from you, Rodolphus Lestrange! Not your name, not your money, not your time, not your hospitality – '

'Just my children, right?' Rodolphus asked, condescendingly.

Anne laughed at this, and stopped herself from saying _not this time_.

'You have no one to blame but yourself.' Anne said, once her laughter subsided. 'I'm not falling for any of your tricks. I'll never feel guilty for hating you anymore. You could've done this _all_ differently!'

Rodolphus smirked at this.

'Yes, if only I could go back in time and tell myself not to waste my time on a stupid whore who was definitely not worth my time.' Rodolphus said, darkly.

Anne smirked right back.

'I've told you all this time you were wasting your time. _You_ were the one who insisted you _had_ to have me, that I was worth it, that you had to destroy both our worlds _just_ to have me as your mistress!' Anne yelled.

'Father...'

Anne and Rodolphus both snapped their heads towards the doorway, to see an upset Serena watching them fight.

'Are you alright, Sweetheart?' Anne asked, in a sweeter tone.

'Why are you two _always_ fighting?' Serena exclaimed, crying. 'You act like no one else in the entire world can hear you two yell! You act like no one else gets effected from all your arguing! Alexander I hear every word, every cry, every scream!'

Anne was surprised to see the pained expression on Rodolphus's face.

'I think I liked it better when I never knew about you, Anne!' Serena yelled, before turning to Rodolphus. 'And I liked it better when you didn't even acknowledge my existence! You may have hated me, but at least I wasn't caught in between the two of you!'

Anne bit down on her lip and Rodolphus clenched his teeth.

Serena looked directly at Anne now.

'You're _exactly_ like him. You change your mind just as quickly and often as he does! You're too selfish to think of anyone but yourself. You do whatever you want, not caring how much it hurts Alexander and me!' Serena continued, her words still clear through all her crying. 'And if you keep doing what you're doing, Father's only going to get rid of you again!'

Now she turned to Rodolphus once again, her words pouring out at rapid speed. She couldn't get herself to stop yelling at her parents.

'And _you_! People tell me stories about what the world was like before you destroyed it! You destroy and break everyone you claim to love! Look what you did to your wife, your mistress, your friends, _your_ son!' Serena screamed. 'You even screwed yourself over, Father! You claim to be the most powerful man on earth, but you're not! You're the weakest, most cowardly, unloved, heartless...'

Serena became inaudible at this point. She sank to the floor and started crying her heart out.

'Please get up faster.' Bellatrix said, sarcastically.

Rodolphus sighed and Bellatrix bent down to try to soothe and comfort Serena. He didn't notice that his wife had come.

'Get her out of here.' Rodolphus ordered. 'Get her out of the house, Bella. Take Alexander too, take them anywhere, get them away from here.'

'Rodolphus – '

'Get them out!' Rodolphus yelled, angrily.

'It's not safe!' Bellatrix snapped. 'You know that!'

'Well, she's not safe here either, as you can see!' Rodolphus snapped back.

Bellatrix shook her head. 'If anyone should leave, it's _her_.'

'I completely agree!' Anne exclaimed.

'She never should've _ever_ been in our lives in the first place!' Bellatrix yelled.

'I agree!' Anne exclaimed once more. 'What did it even - '

'Bellatrix, will you just do I say?' Rodolphus yelled, angrily. 'I have three screaming females in my room – '

'My room!' Anne interrupted.

Rodolphus turned angrily towards Anne, who was ready to start crying, and then Bellatrix, who too looked as though she wanted to cry.

Serena cries had subsided into sniffles.

Rodolphus sighed and just flopped into Anne's bed, not paying attention to anyone else in the room. Right now, he couldn't bring himself comfort and reassure his daughter, deal with the guilt he has for continuously betraying his wife or try make his relationship with Anne civil.

He couldn't wait to put his plan into action.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys liked the chapter! You'll find out what Rodolphus is up to next chapter!

- Rosalie L.


	29. The Truth Comes Out

_Tell me lies, slap me on the face - just improvise. Do something really clever, that'll make me hate your name forever. You might swear you'd never touch a lady; well, let me say, you're not too far from maybe. Every day you find new ways to hurt me. All this pain begins to feel like pleasure. With my tears, you'd make a sea from desert. Salt my wounds and I'll keep saying thank you, cause I can't help it if I'm just a fool - always having my heart set on you. – _**_Unknown_**

_It was a catch-22: if you didn't put the trauma behind you, you __couldn't move on __. But if you did put the trauma behind you, __you willingly gave u your claim to the person you were before it happened__ –__**Jodi Picoult**__, __The Tenth Circle_

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me – __**Evanescence**__, Even in Death_

* * *

katelynn179  
Hey Katelyn! I hope your trip went well!

You'll find out what Rodolphus is up to now. His weirdness is going to come to an end. But I'm going to say this for now, poooor guy. It's one of the only few times I actually feel bad for him! _If_ Bellatrix has a nice side, it's when she's with Anne's kids and sometimes, even with Rodolphus. Surprisingly, she does have a bit of a maternal side to her. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ms. Marionette  
Rodolphus is a bit crazy. Considering everything he did, it's not all that surprising. He has this weird thought that he has the ability to make amends with Anne, that things from the past doesn't matter anymore. How wrong he is!

Well, you find out what he's up to and how Anne feels about leaving!

If I'm proud of anyone, it's definitely Serena. She's continue making your prouder till the end of the story. She's got both her parents personalities, she has to make sure her opinion is heard. As for Alexander... I'm not sure if I can say the same. Depends on how I decide to end this story! I still have two endings in mind!

Bellatrix does have a soft spot. I think by the end, you may start to feel sorry for her. Honestly, I think it was Rodolphus and her jealousy of Anne that drove her over the edge and made he intolerable (in my story at least, haha)

I haven't started the chapters with the war yet, but I'm coming close! I hope it ends up as intense as I'm imagining it! Lots of deaths and even more betrayal to come!

mlinds2  
I really have to admit this, your review made my day! I'm glad to know you still read the story. Whether or not you review isn't all that important to me, but it's nice to know you didn't lose interest! Last I remembered, you were still in school, but if you're working now, you must've gotten a job, so congratulations! Though I'm sure I've very late in wishing you!

Bellatrix _does_ know Rodolphus's plan. Even after all this time, he really does trust her and respect her. He needs her by his side, and really counts on her. Even if he doesn't show it.

I won't say that he redeems himself, but I think you'll be proud Rodolphus by the end of this story. Certainly not anytime soon, though! I can't say he'll ever be sweet or kind, or that he'll treat Anne or his family with the respect that they deserve, but I think by the end, he will show some form of humanity in himself :D

Anne's going to make a few more mistakes before she gets it right. In a much bigger way than Rodolphus does. It's going to take a lot more for her to snap out of her childish ways. He's going to realize that she has to grow up, leave her pain behind and do what's best for everyone. I promise, by the end, Anne's going to gain the Gryffindor courage she's always lacked before. :)

* * *

'You're telling her today then?' Bellatrix asked, staring at Rodolphus from her seat.

Rodolphus placed a huge grin on his face. 'Yes. How happy do you think she'll be?'

'Very.' Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes.

'You know, I honestly don't see why you two can't get along.' Rodolphus said, seriously. 'You'd think the two of you would be used to all of this by now.'

'All of _what_ exactly?' Bellatrix asked. 'You ought to be impressed the two of us can even keep _up_ with all the shit you do.'

'Bella – '

'No, Rod. Don't _Bella_ me. You ruined _everything_ and for what?' Bellatrix asked. 'I mean, you always wanted all of this, you went completely lunatic to obtain all this – '

'What's your point?' Rodolphus snapped.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. 'Just admit you didn't know what the fuck you wanted. Admit that you were _wrong_, that if you had a chance to do it differently – '

'NO!' Rodolphus roared, banging his fists on the table.

Bellatrix didn't even falter. If it were Anne, she would've jumped. If it were Anne, she would've been afraid. Bellatrix, however, was not afraid of her husband. She considered herself equal to him on all grounds. Bellatrix could never consider her husband to be above her.

'Why did you even marry me?' Bellatrix asked, with a scoff.

'I love you.' Rodolphus replied.

He was serious. He _did_ love Bellatrix. He loved her all his life, since his childhood.

'You sound like a broken record, husband.' Bellatrix replied, with a forced smile.

'Can we do this later?' Rodolphus asked. 'Please Bella, I have to – '

'Go see your Mistress.' Bellatrix finished. 'Wouldn't want to keep her waiting now, would we?'

Rodolphus leaned in to kiss his wife, but she pulled away. 'Not now, Rod.'

Bellatrix got off her seat and left the room, leaving Rodolphus alone with his thoughts.

'Father, aren't you going to go see Mistress Anne?' Alexander asked.

Rodolphus looked up and beckoned his son over.

'How much of that did you hear?' Rodolphus asked.

'Most of it.' Alexander replied, shrugging. 'Serena and I rarely miss anything.'

'How is your sister doing?' Rodolphus asked. 'I was hoping you'd talk to her while I talk to Anne.'

'If she lets me near her.' Alexander laughed. 'She's so frightened of me.'

'Yeah well, like mother, like daughter.' Rodolphus said, without any humour.

'Like father, like son.' Alexander said, in return.

Rodolphus frowned at this, before nodding. 'Indeed.'

'Well, I'll go find Serena. Anne's downstairs, just so you know.' Alexander informed his father. 'She's looking at our baby pictures again.'

Rodolphus couldn't help but laugh. 'She certainly loves that album doesn't she?'

'She says she's got another one of me... you know, before we both came to Lestrange Manor.' Alexander added. 'I think she'd like it if she could get that back. She told me she left it in her aunt and uncle's home, right before she went on the run.'

Rodolphus seemed to frown at the memory of his mistress and son being on the run. He chose not to reply Alexander and waited in silence, until his son decided to leave.

'Good luck.' Alexander said, quite cheerfully.

Rodolphus took a deep breath and headed out the room, in search of Anne.

As he reached the top of the stairs, he could already see Anne smiling longingly at her children's baby pictures. He never did get the chance to thank Bellatrix for taking pictures. He never even knew they had any.

Rodolphus descended the stairs, quietly, wanting to give his mistress a few more seconds to look at the album.

'Good morning, Anne.' Rodolphus greeted.

'They're so cute.' Anne said, in reply.

'Wouldn't know.' Rodolphus said, stupidly.

'No, you wouldn't, would you?' Anne retorted, rolling her eyes.

Rodolphus mentally cursed himself.

'Is there something you wanted?' Anne asked. 'And why isn't anyone down for breakfast yet? I've already seen Alexander but he seemed eager to go back upstairs, without eating a single thing.'

'Well, if you're hungry, we can go get something to eat.' Rodolphus suggested.

'I want to eat with my children, not with you.' Anne said, rudely.

'Come on, I'll have them make anything for you.' Rodolphus said, smiling. 'Now what are you craving? Chocolate mousse? Irish cheesecake?'

Anne stared at Rodolphus blankly. 'You're such an ass.'

A very upset Anne pushed herself off the couch and walked past Rodolphus, who sighed in frustration.

'Don't you remember that night?' Rodolphus asked, following her into the kitchen.

Anne turned around and glared at Rodolphus.

'Yes! I remember that night _very_ well! And I remember the next morning even _better_!' Anne exclaimed. 'What happened to Theresa, anyways? Did you get sick of your little whore, huh? Are you currently looking for a new one?'

'Anne, love, sit down. You're working yourself up over nothing.' Rodolphus said, concerned.

Anne disagreed wholeheartedly, but she sat down, nonetheless. She reminded herself to keep her emotions in check. She had her child's wellbeing to think about.

'Why don't you ever think, Anne?' Rodolphus asked, kindly. 'How could you ever believe it?'

Anne frowned at Rodolphus, wondering what he could be referring to.

'You made it so hard for me.' Rodolphus said, kissing the top of Anne's head. 'You were so mad, so upset, all I wanted to do is hold you and kiss you – '

Anne pushed him away. 'Get away from me! What are you doing?'

'Do you remember that night Anne?' Rodolphus asked. 'Do you remember everything you said to me and everything I said to you?'

Anne shook her head. She remembered the events not the words.

'You fucked me in the kitchen, and then brought Theresa over in the morning!' Anne all but yelled.

She cursed herself for showing Rodolphus how much it actually hurt her. She turned her head away from Rodolphus, honestly wondering why it is he loved to torture her like this.

'I'm glad you still love me – '

' – I don't! – '

' – Cause I still love you.' Rodolphus finished.

Anne figured she wouldn't be able to slap Rodolphus fast enough, so she decided to kick him.

Rodolphus sucked in his breath and shook his head at Anne.

She glared at him. 'How _dare_ you?'

'Anne – '

'No! Just because you're Rodolphus Lestrange, you think you can go back and forth like this? You think you can _love_ me when it suits you?' Anne screamed. 'I _hate_ you, Rodolphus! Every time I start to think that maybe you've changed, that maybe things would be different, you do something even more asinine than the last time!'

'I know you're upset, Anne but – '

'I'm _not_ upset, Rodolphus.' Anne said, despite her quavering voice. 'I'm not thirteen anymore. I don't care if you love me or not. I don't _need_ you.'

'But I do love you, Anne.' Rodolphus insisted.

Anne turned her head again. She hated herself for being so weak.

'Anne, listen to me, I _had_ to do this.' Rodolphus informed. 'You're the most important person in my life, Anne, that's no secret...especially to my enemies.'

Anne snapped her to look Rodolphus in the eye again. Her own eyes were widening slightly.

'Remember what you told me? I had a false sense of security? That I should raise an army against the Dark Lord, wage a war against him before he does it first?' Rodolphus asked, slowly. 'Stop him before he wipes out my bloodline... before he gives you to someone else.'

Anne's heart began to race. She _did_ remember telling him all this, back when she wanted him alive. Back when she wanted to protect him. Back when she would have never considered choosing Lucius over Rodolphus.

'I'm so sorry, Anne.' Rodolphus murmured. 'I swore I took every word you said to heart.'

'No...' Anne whispered.

'Anne, the Dark Lord knows my weakness. I couldn't let it get to me, I couldn't raise an army, thinking that any second, he can take you away and give you to someone else!' Rodolphus said, passionately. 'Anne, I love you – '

'Please don't.' Anne begged.

Rodolphus frowned. 'I'm so sorry I hurt you. Believe me, it was the last thing I wanted to do but I had no choice. I had to distance myself away from you, to fool the Dark Lord, to fool _everyone_.'

Anne could feel herself shaking. Guilt was overwhelming her.

'I didn't even tell anyone, not really. Bellatrix knows, Alexander knows. I recently told Rabastan and he went abroad to find more supporters.' Rodolphus explained. 'I've been making plans and strategies against the Dark Lord! I plan on telling Lucius very soon – '

'Oh god!' Anne yelled, burying her face in her hands.

'Anne, don't cry. I'm _so_ sorry. I know I hurt you, but you can't even understand how hard this was for me.' Rodolphus said, seriously. 'You were so upset, so angry, so lost, so confused, so broken. I wanted to make it all better for you... but I couldn't. I owed it to you to protect our family, after everything I've done, I owed you this. You were right Anne, about the Dark Lord...about a lot of things.'

'_Please_ stop!' Anne pleaded, looking up.

'Anne...'

'I'm sorry. Oh god, Rodolphus, I didn't know – '

'I know you didn't. It's okay, Anne.' Rodolphus assured her. 'I don't blame you for being so angry all this time – '

'No, I... I...' Anne stuttered.

'Calm down, Anne. This isn't good for our baby. It's okay.' Rodolphus said, soothingly.

Anne took several deep breaths. She had to tell Rodolphus. _She had to_.

'I really thought you were done with me...' Anne whispered. 'I hated you so much, I – I...'

'I told you, Anne, it's okay.' Rodolphus repeated.

'No, Rodolphus.' Anne said, sadly.

'Anne, forgive me.' Rodolphus pleaded.

Anne couldn't take her eyes of Rodolphus.

'It didn't work...' Anne informed him.

Rodolphus stared at Anne, confused.

'The Dark Lord... he knew better. He still knew I was the way to get to you...' Anne said slowly. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Why? Why are _you_ sorry?' Rodolphus asked, darkly. 'So what if the Dark Lord knows? It's still okay.'

'It's not.' Anne whispered. 'Oh god...'

'Anne, you need some rest. I know this is a lot to handle – '

'I slept with Lucius.' Anne blurted out.

Anger flashed through Rodolphus eyes but he took a deep breath.

'Yes, well... I assumed you might've done something like that...I had _hoped_ not, but it's understandable.' Rodolphus said, with hesitation. 'Lucius never could resist you.'

Anne shook her head. 'No, Rodolphus. The Dark Lord promised me to Lucius... and I agreed.'

Rodolphus froze and the look on his face broke Anne's heart.

'The baby is his, not yours.' Anne whispered. 'Lucius is fighting the war against you on behalf of the Dark Lord...'

'Lucius would never... _you_ would never!' Rodolphus spluttered in disbelief.

'Lucius said he could make me his wife.' Anne said, close to tears. 'He said he'd become second to the Dark Lord after he... defeats you. He's raised his own army...'

'The baby's not mine? My _best friend_ is going to wage war against me?' Rodolphus asked, angrily. 'The two of you were working _against_ me?'

Tears fell down Anne's face at this point. He had never seen Rodolphus look so betrayed.

Rodolphus slapped Anne, _hard_.

'Don't you _dare_ cry!' Rodolphus roared.

Anne's bottom lip quivered. She was trying to utmost best not to start sobbing.

Rodolphus didn't say another word. His anger was quickly subsiding and changing into an expression of blank desolation.

He looked as if his world just ended.

He even reached the point where he could no longer look at Anne. For once, it was Rodolphus who was unable to hold his head up high. He stared, silently at the floor. He was no longer eye to eye with Anne, and resigned himself to sitting on the ground.

Both Anne and Rodolphus remained in the dining room, neither speaking a word, nor making a noise. Anne never took her eyes off Rodolphus and in return, he never took his eyes off the floor.

'Rodolphus please...' Anne finally pleaded after several minutes. 'Say something, do something...'

Rodolphus didn't even budge a muscle.

Anne still held back her tears. She expected Rodolphus to be angry, to scream at her, hurt her, and threaten to kill her, Lucius, her entire family, and everyone in London.

Instead, Rodolphus did nothing. He slapped her, told her she had no right to cry, and seemingly gave up.

'Father!' Serena exclaimed. 'Alexander just told me your plan!'

She ran down the stairs, and into the dining room, not knowing what had just transpired between her parents.

Anne bit down on her lip. She had no clue Alexander knew all this time, and now her daughter knew as well.

'Anne!' Serena exclaimed.

Anne forced a smile onto her face.

'What's wrong?' Serena asked, hesitantly.

'Nothing.' Rodolphus finally spoke.

He finally stood up and Anne had the most pained expression on her face. He looked at her, briefly, but he had no expression on his face whatsoever.

'Come here Serena.' Rodolphus requested.

Anne held her breathe, wondering if Rodolphus was going to hurt her daughter.

Serena seemed as reluctant as Anne. The blank look on her father's face kind of made her nervous. However, she approached him nonetheless.

Rodolphus smiled at his daughter and picked her up in his arms. Serena giggled happily as her father kissed the top of her head.

'Morning, love, how are you?' Rodolphus asked. 'Are you and Alexander content?'

Serena nodded her head. 'Yes, Father, we're happier than ever.'

'Happier than ever? Then there's nothing else you want?' Rodolphus questioned, smirking. 'No new books? No shopping spree? Not a new broom? Alexander has told me you've become quite the flyer. What do you think, Serena? Would you like a broom of your own?'

Anne kept her smile plastered on her face and Serena began to hug her father and exclaim her joy.

'Can I go shopping? Can Mo- Mistress Anne come with me?' Serena asked. 'I want you both to take me shopping!'

Rodolphus continued to smile at his daughter. 'Of course. Your mom and I would like both love to take you shopping.'

'But she's pregnant!' Serena exclaimed. 'Is it safe?'

'Why don't I consult the designers and have them bring their selections to us?' Rodolphus suggested. 'Then we'd both be with you, and Anne would remain safe.'

Serena agreed with her father's idea wholeheartedly.

'I'm so happy, Father!' Serena said, hugging him tightly.

Rodolphus dropped the smile from his face and lied. 'Me too, Serena.'

Despite his best efforts, Rodolphus glanced at Anne. Her guilty sorrow filled expression did nothing for him. He didn't have time to feel betrayed.

He had a war to fight soon.

* * *

Serena walked through the hallways of Lestrange Manor feeling quite unsure of herself. She knew she couldn't spend the rest of her life frightened.

She tried telling herself it was only in her head, that there was nothing to be afraid. She told herself fear didn't exist and it was just an emotion made up by those who were too weak to deal with the things occurring in their lives.

She had no reason to be afraid. She was not weak.

Slowly, Serena opened the door and entered as quietly as she could.

'I thought I told you to knock before you come in here.' Alexander said, coming out of his washroom.

Serena jumped slightly. 'I forgot.'

Truthfully, Serena didn't forget and Alexander knew it. She didn't see why she always had to knock in her _own_ home, especially since Alexander always entered her room without her permission.

'Well, what do you want?' Alexander asked, smirking at his sister.

'I...don't know anymore.' Serena sighed.

She tried rushing out of Alexander's room, but he pulled her back.

'Ow! Let go!' Serena exclaimed. 'I'll scream, Alexander, I swear I'll have everyone in the house come running in here!'

'I just want to know what you wanted, that's all.' Alexander said, rolling his eyes. 'You don't have to be so afraid of me.'

'I'm _not_.' Serena said, defensively. 'Let me go, Alexander!'

Alexander released his sister, who by this time, had a scowl on his face.

'You're impossible!' Serena exclaimed.

Alexander sighed in annoyance. 'What did you want, Serena? Here, take my wand, I'm not going to hurt you? Why would I? I'm your brother!'

Serena snatched her brother's wand away from him. 'Some brother.'

'I'm sorry, okay? Serena, I'm sorry for what I did.' Alexander said, honestly. 'I don't know why... look I let some things get to me. I didn't mean to ever hurt you.'

'No, I don't forgive you, Alexander! Being sorry doesn't make it better! There's no excuse for what you did.' Serena said, angrily.

'I know, okay? But I see how afraid Anne is of Father and I don't want you to feel the same way about me!' Alexander said, frustrated. 'You're my little sister, okay? You're the only person I ever really had my entire life, so can we just forget any of this happened?'

'Can I trust you?' Serena asked, in a different tone.

Alexander nodded his head. 'Yes, of course. Tell me what's going on now.'

'Does something feel really... wrong to you?' Serena asked, worriedly.

Alexander took a deep breath. 'You've noticed too, then?'

Serena shook her head and laughed mirthlessly. 'They really do think that because we're kids, we don't notice anything.'

'I saw Mother arguing with Anne the other day, which isn't unusual... but I don't know, it was different.' Alexander said, with a frown. 'Mother kept blaming Anne for something and she was crying, saying that she was sorry, that she knew it was her fault and pleading with her to talk to Father for her.'

'Do you think something's wrong with the baby?' Serena asked, concerned. 'Maybe she can't have the baby and Father's mad at her.'

'Maybe.' Alexander nodded. 'Father isn't avoiding Anne, but he's not really talking to her. I've seen them hugging and kissing but as soon as she tries to talk to him, he orders her away from him.'

'I tried talking to Anne, to see if she'd tell me anything.' Serena informed Alexander.

'And?' Alexander prompted.

'She said told me she did something very bad and that she was very sorry to everyone.' Serena replied. 'But she wouldn't tell me anything else, so... I went to Father.'

Alexander jumped. 'What?'

'I didn't know what else to do!' Serena exclaimed.

'Well? What did he say?' Alexander asked.

'He said that he's going to win this war, but no matter what, he's going to protect Anne. He said you and I are probably going to separate.' Serena said, quietly.

Alexander paled. 'What? _Why_?'

'I think... I think he's finally letting her go, Alexander.' Serena said, uncertainly. 'He told me he's going to let me live with Anne because he doesn't want to keep us away from her. He said we'll still see each other, but not live together. I'm going to be with Anne and Father says he'd let you go too, but he needs to keep his heir with him.'

'And the baby?' Alexander asked.

'Stays with Anne.' Serena said, softly.

'Did you ask him _why_?' Alexander all but yelled.

'He said he loved her and wanted to give her what she wanted.' Serena said, dejectedly.

Alexander sat down on his bed, silently. He couldn't tell if his mother was leaving him or if his father was forcing her out of their lives.

All he knew was he was about to lose more than half his family.

* * *

'Welcome.' Rodolphus greeted, as several cloaked figures entered his home.

'Are you certain you weren't followed? I'm assuming the Dark Lord is keeping a very keen eye on me now a days.' Rodolphus said, with a slight smirk. 'Lower your hoods, so I may see you.'

'Ordering us around already, Lestrange?' One cloaked figured said, as her lowered his hood.

Rodolphus smiled at the man before him. 'I knew I can count on you.'

'Yes well, be careful who you trust, my friend. Leave England to me.' Dolohov said, forcing a smile back at his friend.

Rodolphus laughed. 'Yes, indeed, Lucius must've gotten most of the Dark Lord's inner circle on his side.'

'Perhaps. I have not spoken to much of them, fearing the same thing. Have you any idea who to call upon?' Dolohov asked.

The two men talked amongst themselves, while several of the other men trailed behind. These were people Rodolphus did not know too well. He was counting on a foreign army to help him in this war.

'Bellatrix is able to tell me who is close to the Dark Lord and who we may be able to persuade over to our side.' Rodolphus explained. 'She is, however, saddened by the fact that she did not know of Lucius's planning.'

'And what will happen to Bellatrix now?' Dolohov asked, with a frown.

Rodolphus sighed. 'I ordered her away from him, but she says it will only give us away. She's continuing to see him and checking to see if she can get a hold of any other information.'

'And so far?' Dolohov questioned.

'Regulus can't be trusted.' Rodolphus said, rolling his eyes. 'And naturally, neither can Black nor Potter.'

'We can count on Rookwood ... but not Evan.' Dolohov informed him.

Rodolphus snorted. 'I could've guessed as much. They're all traitors, every single one of them.'

'And there's the biggest one of all.' Dolohov said, with a sinister smirk.

Rodolphus sucked in his breath and sighed as he saw Anne descending the stairs. She shot a worried look towards the strange men in the room, before approaching Rodolphus.

Before she could speak, Dolohov put his hand on her rounded stomach.

'So this is baby Malfoy, huh?' Dolohov asked, laughing.

Anne had a pained expression on her face and moved out of reach from Dolohov.

'That's right, wouldn't want to hurt the spawn of Satan now, would we?' Dolohov said, smirking.

'Rodolphus, please – '

'Go rest, Anne. We've got work to do.' Rodolphus said, cutting her off. 'I can't have you around listening to our plans.'

'No doubt she's eager to inform Lucius of our plans.' Dolohov said, mockingly.

'Shut up!' Anne yelled. 'Rodolphus, listen to me! Please, I – '

'I will speak to you after our meeting.' Rodolphus dismissed.

'No you won't.' Anne said, almost inaudibly.

'I give you my word. Now leave, Anne. Get out of my sight.' Rodolphus ordered, impassively.

Anne sighed, dejectedly.

Rodolphus kissed her on the forehead, before nudging her towards the stairs.

Anne reluctantly went upstairs and headed for Rodolphus's room. He wouldn't be surprised to find her there, as she's spent every single night lying in his bed with him ever since she blurted out the truth to him.

Anne went to go sit on a couch and placed her hand on her stomach. She's been too anxious and guilty these past few days to think about the child she's carrying. It was Rodolphus who always insisted she ate and rest. He still took care of her, even though he knew the baby wasn't his.

Anne couldn't comprehend why he would do such a thing.

'What am I going to do?' Anne whispered to her unborn child.

She was yet to know whether she was carrying a boy or a girl. She wondered if it even mattered at this point. Would Rodolphus be less mad if the baby was a girl?

She didn't know what was going to happen next. Would Rodolphus kill her after the baby was born? Would he put her in a deep sleep again like he did after Serena was born? He showed no signs of anger towards her, unlike the last time.

He looked broken to her. Anne noticed Rodolphus paid attention to his kids, more than ever. He spent the remainder of his time doing paper work, orchestrating plans, meeting with complete strangers, owling people, training endlessly and having discussions with Bellatrix.

Anne tried to talk to him every chance she got. Rodolphus would force himself to smile at her, he would try to make her laugh and keep her at ease. He would still hold her and kiss her, get her gifts and make sure she had every at her disposal.

It only made Anne feel worse. After what she had done, she would've almost preferred his inhuman, destructive rage.

'You awake?' Rodolphus asked, entering the room.

Anne looked up, slightly surprised. Did time really go that fast?

'I'm awake.' Anne replied, quietly.

'You need anything?' Rodolphus asked. 'I can ask the House Elves to make you something, or get a maid to – '

'I just need you to talk to me, Rodolphus.' Anne said, determinedly.

Rodolphus nodded and went to take his seat directly beside Anne.

'I would never have killed Lucius if the Dark Lord asked me to do it.' Rodolphus admitted. 'I have killed and tortured a lot of people, but never someone who meant something to me. I would never do that to my family, or my friends. Sure, I may have screwed over some of them from time to time, but I would never have taken their lives.'

Anne didn't know what to say. She couldn't accuse Rodolphus of lying, it was true, he never _had_ killed anybody he cared about, though he threatened to do so to her many times.

'I'm sorry, Rodolphus.' Anne said, softly. 'I never wanted to, I thought...'

Anne trailed off.

'I want you to know, you're free to be with him.' Rodolphus informed her.

Anne's eyes widened. 'Rodolphus, that's not what – '

'You're due very soon, so within these next few days, you may go over to Malfoy Manor, as you originally planned, I presume, and tell Lucius that I know of everything. I'll wait until the child is born before I implement any sort of attack.'

'Rodolphus, no!' Anne exclaimed.

'This war must go on, I will not concede to Lucius's will, if that is what you want of me. I have a family, position and reputation to protect. If Lucius wins the war... everything I have is under Alexander's name. Now, he gets nothing until he is of age, but I'm leaving _you_ as his guardian, not Bellatrix.'

Anne couldn't believe Rodolphus would do that. She didn't want this though. She didn't want Rodolphus to be so okay with everything. She didn't want to leave, especially like this.

'If I win the war...' Rodolphus continued, before sighing. 'You're still free. You will no longer be required to be my mistress, or live under my orders. You will have complete control over everything your parents left you and I will provide with everything anyways. You may see whomever you like, go wherever you want and so whatever your heart desires. I promise no one from my side will ever harm you.'

There had to be a catch. Anne just knew Rodolphus couldn't do all this from the goodness of his heart. He had to have something else in mind, some sort of bargain, some sort of punishment. Anne just knew he was tricking her, just playing another game, trying to get to her head.

'I need my heir to live with me. I need to raise him and thus, I can't allow him to go with you.' Rodolphus added. 'But I will let Serena live with you. I broke her marriage contract with Draco, and when this war is over, you're more than free to live with your daughter. Furthermore, you may visit Alexander whenever you like.'

Anne couldn't even bring herself to speak. Where was the Rodolphus she knew? The man she's known all these years would _never_ do anything like this for her.

'As for the child you're carrying...' Rodolphus had difficulty speaking at this point. 'I swear not to harm it.'

_It_.

Rodolphus still wouldn't tell her the gender of the baby.

Anne shook her head. 'No.'

'I know you have no reason to believe me – '

'I do believe you but I don't want that!' Anne exclaimed.

Rodolphus paused. 'What would you like then?'

Anne spluttered in disbelief. 'Don't ask me what I want! Do something, go kill someone!'

Rodolphus frowned. 'That's what you want?'

'No! That's not what I want!' Anne yelled, hopelessly.

'Calm down, it's not good for the baby.' Rodolphus said, peacefully.

'I don't care about this baby!' Anne screamed. 'Rodolphus, please don't make me go!'

Rodolphus looked sadly at Anne. 'I just want you to be happy, Anne. I've held onto you for far too long. I need to let you go, just like you wanted.'

'Rodolphus, no, I don't want this!' Anne insisted.

'You still have your children, you could be reunited with whomever you like now. You'll be free and away from me and you'll never have to worry about your safety anymore.' Rodolphus continued. 'You can start a whole new life, get Serena away from this one, and raise your newborn baby.'

Anne began to cry at this point.

'You told me if I loved you, I would rather see you happy, even if it meant you wouldn't be in my life.' Rodolphus said, slowly. 'I do love you, Anne. I finally decided you're right. I'm just sorry it took me this long.'

'You're doing this to hurt me!' Anne screamed.

Rodolphus took a deep breath. 'Do I look like I'm trying to hurt you?'

Anne had to admit he didn't. In fact, Rodolphus looked hurt to her. Anne has only known of one occurrence where Rodolphus has cried, and it was when she almost died trying to become his official mistress. Right now, he looked on the verge of breaking down again.

It was a scary sight for Anne to behold. She hated herself for causing him this kind of pain. He was getting rid of everything he worked so hard for, just for her.

'Go be with Lucius. Go have the life you always wanted.' Rodolphus told her. 'I think we're done speaking about this.'

'Rodolphus, I'm so sorry. Please don't do this. Let me stay, I'm so sorry.' Anne pleaded. 'Rodolphus, I love you...'

Rodolphus forced a smile to his face. 'I know you do.'

He kissed Anne and refused to talk anymore for the rest of the night.


	30. Consequences

i've got purple polish

Haha, yes, things have certainly changed. It's one cliff hanger after the other. The story is changing rapidly and you can expect lots more changes in the upcoming chapter, including character deaths and changes in allegiance. As for Rodolphus, well, don't expect him to stay a decent guy for long. Old habits die hard, after all. At least he's was _trying_ to redeem himself.

mlinds2

Aw, thanks for your review! They always make me happy. I'm overjoyed to hear you're reading my other story too! Haha, Rodolphus being nice is a scary thought. He always seems to have something up his sleeve. .You can count of him to play on and take advantage of Anne's guilt. Anne will toughen up in the later chapter, she'll make several more mistakes but eventually she'll get it right and she's own up to her Gryffindor bloodline. It will take her a while though.

It COULD have been Rodolphus's baby, but Anne was fairly certain it was Lucius's. And because of that... well, you'll find out in this chapter!

Thanks again for the review!

Ms. Marionette

Anne does a have a win-win situation. I'll full admit that no matter how man anyone is, she has someone on each side who's willing to keep her safe from harm, though it may not always seem like it. It was guilt that got her to confess, the way she sees it, she and Rodolphus's would've been happy together (Though it's stupid for her to EVER think that) if she had known he still loved her. So, as usual, Anne and Rodolphus go from playing each other hot and cold in the blink of an eye. They're both insane, in all honestly, they don't think things through as well as they think. Lucius is going to _furious_. He's going to after blood. Everyone better watch out.

* * *

Rodolphus poured himself a drink as he reached the dining room table. It was too early in the day to start drinking, but he didn't know how he'd get through the day without one.

'Father!' Serena screamed.

Rodolphus sighed and before he knew it, both she and Alexander ran down the stairs, looking very grieve stricken.

'What's wrong?' Rodolphus asked, grabbing his wand from his pockets.

'Anne's bags are packed! Is she leaving already?' Serena asked, sadly.

Rodolphus sighed in relief. He had feared something worse had happened.

'Yes, she's leaving very soon, in a few days.' Rodolphus informed his children.

'Am I going with her?' Serena asked, with tear filled eyes.

'No, not until after the war.' Rodolphus replied.

'Father, don't separate us all! Please, I beg you!' Alexander said, speaking for the first time.

Rodolphus looked at his children, sternly.

'Lestranges do not beg, nor do they cry.' Rodolphus nearly snapped.

He took a sip of his drink as both his children began to yell their displeasure at Anne's nearing departure. He began to wish he had taken a stronger drink out for himself.

'Will you guys shut up?' Rodolphus said, grumpily. 'She _has_ to go!'

'WHY?' Alexander yelled, angrily. 'Why does she have to go? You kept her away from us for long enough! Both of us _finally_ like her, we finally accept her and she's our family, Father!'

Serena looked nervous at this point. She was urging for her brother to shut up, lest they get in trouble.

'Because I said so!' Rodolphus exclaimed. 'You two don't get a say in this. I've told you time and time again, you _will_ be able to see her but I will no longer allow her to reside in my mansion! It's not what she wants and it's sure as hell isn't what I want!'

'What happened?' Alexander snapped. 'Last I checked you still loved her, you couldn't wait to tell her your plan! Now what? You're sending her away?'

'Yes.' Rodolphus said, darkly. 'Now leave this be, Alexander. I mean it.'

Serena began to tug at Alexander's sleeve, trying to pull him away.

Unfortunately, Alexander had his father's rage and his mother's stubbornness.

'No! I won't leave it be! I won't let you send her away! I'm not letting you send away Serena either!' Alexander yelled. 'She's having your baby, why send her away now?'

'It's not my fucking baby!' Rodolphus roared.

He regretted his words as soon as he said it. He didn't mean to tell his children that. In fact, he never wanted them to know. He, himself, has barely been able to deal with the news.

It was Serena who spoke first. 'She's not?'

Alexander frowned. 'That's impossible. She couldn't have...'

Rodolphus didn't know what to say to either of them.

'Who's baby is it then?' Serena demanded.

Rodolphus took a deep breath, before taking another huge sip of his drink. Now would be a perfect time for Anne or Bellatrix to interrupt them.

However, they were both upstairs, probably out of earshot of the conversation.

'It doesn't matter whose baby it is. The point is – '

Rodolphus was interrupted by a long, loud, agonized scream. He felt his heart stop.

Serena ran upstairs, recovering before anyone else. Alexander followed, and Rodolphus finally snapped out of his trance. They all knew too well whose scream that was.

'Don't go in there!' Bellatrix screamed, holding Serena back.

In return, Rodolphus pulled Alexander back, not allowing him access to Anne's bedroom. He quickly peeked in.

Anne didn't even seem to notice him. She raised the knife and brought it plunging down into her stomach for what Rodolphus assumed was the third or fourth time.

'Lock them in their rooms and call some healers!' Rodolphus ordered.

Bellatrix, who was very pale at this point, did not dare argue with her husband.

'Is Anne okay? What happened?' Serena screamed, trying to fight Bellatrix off.

Alexander, too, was trying to get inside and get a glimpse of Anne. Fortunately for Rodolphus, Bellatrix managed to get them under control. He entered the room and shut the door behind him.

'GIVE ME THAT!' Rodolphus roared, grabbing the gigantic knife away from Anne.

She was already surrounded in a pool of blood, blood that wasn't entirely her own.

Anne was screaming and sobbing, while clutching at her stomach.

Rodolphus kneeled down, trying to calm her down.

'God, you stupid girl.' Rodolphus murmured. 'What have you done?'

Anne continued to scream in pain, unable to get any coherent words out.

Rodolphus saw blood coming from between her legs.

'Let's get you on the bed.' Rodolphus said, attempting to pick her up.

Anne couldn't wait to pass out. The physical pain was bad enough, but the pain of what she had just done was far too much for her to bear.

Rodolphus placed Anne on the bed and pushed her legs apart. The baby had to come out now. Whether or not is was dead or alive was another question.

Rodolphus began screaming for his house elves and servants. He needed healers and he needed them fast. He had no concern for the child, as he was already positive it was dead, but he couldn't let Anne die.

Anne's sobs grew more and more desperate, in Rodolphus's opinion. He held her hand and tried to utter soothing words to her.

Anne continued to scream, wondering why no one was helping her. She wanted to beg Rodolphus to stupefy her, to put her out of her misery. She wanted to black out, to ignore this pain for a little while longer.

She couldn't even comprehend what he was saying to her. She was flailing her arms and legs, not able to stay still. She felt blood pouring out of her, even at this point. It began to stick to her and she wondered whether most of it was her blood or her unborn baby's blood.

Finally, Anne did the only thing she knew she had to. She began to push, forcing the baby out her body.

* * *

'How is she?' Rodolphus asked a healer that approached him.

'She's very strong, but still very tired. She's conscious if you would like to see her.' the healer replied.

'Should I be worried if she slips into unconsciousness?' Rodolphus questioned.

'We don't believe she will, but it will be fine if she does.' The healer answered. 'She should make a full recovery very soon. She did more damage to the baby than to herself. I don't believe she was trying to harm herself at all. She seemed very careful about that.'

'The baby's dead then?' Rodolphus asked.

The healer paled in fright. 'Yes...S-Sir, there was nothing we could've done –

'I don't care. It wasn't mine.' Rodolphus said, shrugging.

The healer looked immensely relieved. 'Be sure to keep an eye out on her, Mr. Lestrange. Though she's healthy and strong now, losing this baby took a tremendous toll on her body.'

'How is she mentally?' Rodolphus asked.

'She hasn't said a word.' The healer responded. 'Stopped crying as soon as we healed her and the baby was out.'

Rodolphus nodded and decided to head to Anne's room to check up on her. As he reached her door, he opened the handle slowly, but loud enough to let Anne know someone had come in.

Rodolphus was surprised to see Anne sitting up on her bed, clean and in fresh clothes. As he looked around, he noticed there weren't any bloodstains anywhere. It was as if nothing ever happened.

'Are you cold?' Rodolphus asked, gesturing to Anne's clothing.

She sat on her bed wearing pink, skimpy shorts and a white tank top, clinging to her body.

'It's too hot.' Anne complained.

'You're probably getting a fever.' Rodolphus informed her.

Anne barely nodded and Rodolphus just stood there awkwardly, waiting for her to say something.

'Why would you do something so utterly stupid?' Rodolphus asked, suddenly.

'I didn't want it.' Anne said, without any emotion.

'Anne...' Rodolphus trailed off.

He didn't know what to say to her. He can't say he was upset that she wasn't going to have Lucius's baby after all, but he knew how much this must be killing her inside.

'I would never have asked you to do that.' Rodolphus said.

Anne didn't reply.

'Do you want to know whether it was a boy or a girl?' Rodolphus asked, softly.

Anne shook her head, almost crazily. 'No. Stop it, Rodolphus.'

'I know this is hard but – '

'I don't want to talk about it!' Anne exclaimed. 'It never happened, okay?'

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes. 'It _did_ happen, Anne. You cheated on me. You slept with Lucius, my best friend! Now you killed _his_ baby...your baby.'

Anne covered her ears, trying to block out the words.

It didn't work. She still heard every word, as Rodolphus continued.

''You were going to marry him, Anne. You were going to have another child and let him _kill_ me!' Rodolphus said, angrily. 'You traitorous little bitch, what do you think killing a baby would do, huh? Suddenly, I'll just go and pretend none of this ever happened?'

'I don't know! I don't care!' Anne screamed. 'That's not why I did it! I didn't want this baby anymore, I couldn't have it!'

'Well, have fun explaining it to Lucius.' Rodolphus said, slightly mockingly.

Now Anne began to cry. She betrayed Lucius in the worst way possible.

'Your bags are packed, you can leave in the morning.' Rodolphus continued, trying to block out Anne's crying.

Anne cried even harder. 'Y-You're st-still making m-me go?'

Rodolphus nodded his head. He didn't utter a word though. He _couldn't_.

'I thought...you didn't...love me.' Anne said, between her sobs. 'You _know_ I...love you...so how could...you still... let me go?'

'To prove that I do.' Rodolphus replied, with difficulty. 'To show you that I _do_ care about your happiness, that I'm not as selfish as you think. I'm putting _your_ wellbeing over mine, Anne.'

Anne hugged her knees and brought them closer to her chest.

'If I don't let you go now, Anne, I'll never do it.' Rodolphus told her. 'I'm using whatever smidgen of a soul I have left to grant you your freedom.'

'Fine, I'll leave now, then.' Anne replied.

Rodolphus clenched his teeth. 'You should rest. You can go tomorrow.'

'If I don't leave now, I'll never leave. Then I'll lose whatever smidgen of a soul _I_ have left.' Anne retorted.

Rodolphus nodded. There was no reason he couldn't let her go now.

'So this is it?' Rodolphus asked, as Anne struggled to get out of bed.

Anne ignored Rodolphus as she pulled herself upright.

'Don't I get a goodbye, Anne?' Rodolphus asked. 'After all we've been through?'

Anne didn't even look at him. 'Fuck you.'

'Do it again.' Rodolphus said, suddenly.

'What?' Anne asked, frowning.

She sat back down the bed, too exhausted to keep herself up.

Rodolphus pulled out his wand, held it in front of him for a few seconds, before flicking it a few times. A knife and a white, thick piece of cloth appeared in his hands.

Anne furrowed her eyebrows in confusions.

'Do it again.' Rodolphus ordered, approaching Anne.

Anne bit down on her bottom lip. 'But the baby is already gone.'

'I'm glad.' Rodolphus said, truthfully. 'See, the healers told me you intended to harm the baby, but not yourself.'

Anne nodded her head. 'Of course... why would I hurt myself?'

'Well you're going to do it _now_ because I'm asking you to.' Rodolphus said, simply.

He reached Anne and held the cloth before her. 'I'd prefer no one hear you screaming, and I'm just too lazy to silence you, or your door.'

Anne seemed to lose whatever colour she had left in her face.

'Take the cloth, Anne. Put it in your mouth.' Rodolphus demanded.

To Rodolphus's surprise and joy, Anne slowly reached out of the cloth. Crumpling it up, she placed a huge chuck of it inside her mouth. So much in fact, that she nearly choked on it.

Rodolphus chuckled at her, before holding the knife out.

Anne closed her eyes, took a deep breath through her nose, before opening them once more.

Rodolphus was stilling holding out the knife to her.

She reached out and let her fingers close over the blade of the large knife, larger that she had used, with a blade so sharp, Anne was sure that one would cut themselves if they weren't holding the knife by its handle.

'Plunge it right in.' Rodolphus ordered.

Anne lifted the knife high in the air, and with rapid speed brought it down to her abdomen. She screamed into the cloth and her eyes immediately watered up.

'Pull it out.' Rodolphus ordered.

Anne obeyed and continued screaming into the cloth stuffed in her mouth.

'Do it again.' Rodolphus demanded.

For the second time, Anne plunged the knife in.

Rodolphus approached Anne now, pulling the knife out himself. Anne sobbed into the cloth and clutched at her stomach.

'Hold the knife.' Rodolphus told her.

She grabbed the handle with her right hand. Rodolphus put his own hand over hers and directed it towards her left wrist.

'Slash your wrist. Now. Deep and long.' Rodolphus ordered.

Anne put the knife over her left wrist, Rodolphus helped her bring it down. She made a cut, deep like he wanted and ran it across her skin. She bled freely and her wrist throbbed. He heart raced and she began to shake.

Rodolphus held her and stared at the blood running from her veins. He felt completely mesmerized by it.

He lifted the knife and grabbed her right wrist, repeating the action.

'Don't make a sound.' Rodolphus said, removing the cloth from Anne's mouth.

Anne whimpered and tried to contain her sobs. She couldn't stay silent, but she stayed quiet enough to please Rodolphus.

He began to call the healers from downstairs, after giving Anne a very cruel smirk.

* * *

Alexander and Serena said nothing concerning Anne and Rodolphus. They mentioned nothing about the fact that Anne was thin once more with a very apparent, flat stomach. They kept their mouths shut and refrained from asking their mother why she had bandaging over both her wrists.

They didn't dare say a word.

In return, Anne barely spoke either, unless spoken to first. She couldn't get over everything that's happened in such a short time.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were depressed.' Bellatrix smirked, standing in Anne's doorway. 'What's wrong, Sorelli? _Missing Lucius_?'

Anne closed her eyes and let out a pained exhale. She hadn't seen Lucius since she killed her baby. She hadn't tried to contact him in any way.

And she could've if she wanted to. Rodolphus still gave her access to her wand and access to the floo. In fact, she could walk out of Lestrange Manor if she wanted to.

'Traitor, traitor, traitor, _traitor_.' Bellatrix said, walking into Anne's bedroom. 'You haven't changed a bit, have you, Sorelli?'

Anne tried to block on Bellatrix's words. She couldn't stand the taunting, even if she wholeheartedly deserved it. How could she say she wasn't a traitor now?

'Wouldn't you like to know why I'm here?' Bellatrix asked, standing in front of Anne now.

Anne took a deep breath. 'Is there anything you want, Bellatrix?'

She smirked in return. 'Well, yes. I'd like to curse you into oblivion, take you out of this world and let you rot in the ground for everything you did, you filthy traitor.'

Anne chose not to reply.

'But, I'm actually here because Rodolphus wants you downstairs.' Bellatrix added. 'My next torture session with you can wait, I'm sure?'

Bellatrix cackled as Anne ignored her once more and headed out the room. She could hear loud chatter downstairs, chatter of men. She reluctantly descended the stairs, into the living room.

'Ah, look! Ms. Malfoy has come to join us!'

The men began to roar with laughter, excluding Rodolphus, who just smirked in great amusement.

Anne was yet to say anything.

'Come here.' Rodolphus ordered her.

She went to go stand before Rodolphus, avoiding eye contact with the other men. She was yet to find out who all these men were. She only recognized a select few of them.

'Get me a drink, will you, Anne?' Rodolphus asked. 'Then come join us. You must be awfully lonely upstairs by yourself – '

'Yeah, without Malfoy there to accompany you.' A man yelled out.

Again, the men broke into laughter.

Anne ignored them once more and headed over to the liquor cabinet. She took out the beautiful crystal glass and began to pour a drink for Rodolphus, making sure she took her time.

She vaguely heard the men discussing plans and battle strategies.

Anne shut the doors of the liquor cabinet and made her way towards Rodolphus once more. He took the drink in one hand and pulled Anne onto his lap with the other.

The men around Rodolphus continued to discuss battle plans, as if their leader wasn't busying himself with his mistress. Anne noticed that Dolohov seemed to be next in charge. She assumed, however, that when Rabastan returned, he'd be second in charge.

'Women on one side, drinks on the other, surrounded by soldiers. Can you think of a better life, Anne?' Rodolphus asked, grinning.

Anne still didn't answer. She wished everyone would stop making her feel guilty.

'Come now, Anne, I'm sure you remember how to speak.' Rodolphus teased, before leaning into her to give her a kiss.

Anne let Rodolphus kiss her but did not return his advances.

'I should check on the children.' Anne finally spoke, although very quietly.

'Wherever they are, whatever they're doing, I'm sure they're fine.' Rodolphus replied. 'They're being well taken care of.'

Anne nodded her head stiffly.

'Now how about we continue what we were doing?' Rodolphus asked, sliding his hand up Anne's thigh.

'Your men are here.' Anne said, pushing his hand away.

'It's okay, Mistress.' Rodolphus said, soothingly. 'Pretend they're not here. I won't let them touch you _today_.'

'Rodolphus please – '

'Please what, Anna?' Rodolphus asked, pushing her dress up her thighs. 'If you were that eager, why didn't you say so?'

'No, stop, please.' Anne asked, trying to push Rodolphus's hand away.

He handed his drink to Anne. 'Perhaps this will help?'

Anne shook her head. 'I don't...I don't want any.'

'But I want you to have some.' Rodolphus replied. 'Have a few drinks Anne, it'll calm you down.'

Anne sighed in defeat and took Rodolphus's drink.

'That's my girl. Drain the glass, and have a few more. I swear you won't feel any pain after that.' Rodolphus promised.

Anne did drain the contents of the glass, but before Rodolphus could offer her another drink, he heard his wife yelling from upstairs.

'That's odd.' Rodolphus commented, with a frown.

The other men in the room seemed to be thinking along those lines and they all stopped discussing their plans.

'Bella?' Rodolphus yelled, getting his wand ready.

Bellatrix appeared at the top of the stairs, looking angry but quite bemused as well.

'Sorry Roddy. I was having a splendid conversation with my dear brother-in-law.' Bellatrix announced. 'Oh, there he is now!'

'You're positively crazy, Bella!' Lucius hissed, reaching the stairs. 'Why'd you curse me for, huh?'

Bellatrix began to descend the stairs and it was then that Lucius noticed all the men in the room. He frowned, but hid his confusion. He descended the stairs as well and looked around.

'Has the Dark Lord assigned a mission for you?' Lucius asked.

Several men stood up and angrily drew out their wands, pointing it directly at Lucius, who momentarily froze in shock.

'Stop.' Rodolphus commanded, darkly. 'Leave him to me. Go off now, all of you.'

'Back to my place.' Dolohov ordered, before looking to Rodolphus. 'You alright?'

Rodolphus nodded waited for the men to leave. 'I'll see you later tonight.'

Lucius watched a few Deatheaters and plenty of strangers disapparating all around him. As far as knew, the Dark Lord hadn't put Rodolphus on any missions, nor recruited any new Deatheaters.

'Get up.' Rodolphus ordered Anne, playfully tapping her thigh.

Lucius eyes finally fell on Anne, who he hadn't noticed before.

'Anne.' Lucius greeted with a smile.

However his smile faded as Anne reluctantly stood up. She didn't dare look Lucius in the eyes, but she didn't need to. Lucius took note of her thin figure.

'She lost the baby?' Lucius asked, astonished.

Rodolphus nodded his head. 'Yes, a week or so ago. It was all very sudden.'

Lucius paled instantly at these words. 'I-I'm sorry, mate.'

Rodolphus shrugged. 'It's not my loss. Anna, love, why don't you tell Lucius how you lost the baby?'

Anne shook her head. 'Rodolphus, please don't...'

'What's going on?' Lucius asked. 'What happened to the child? Who were those men? Why did your lunatic wife attack me?'

'Tell him Anne!' Rodolphus demanded.

'Lucius...' Anne said, in a heartbroken voice.

'No, shut up. Don't talk.' Rodolphus said, changing his mind. 'Get upstairs!'

Rodolphus grabbed Anne's arm, rather roughly, pushing her towards Bellatrix.

'Both of you, go!' Rodolphus ordered.

'Are you insane? She just lost a baby!' Lucius exclaimed. 'You'd think you'd treat her better than that!'

'Go!' Rodolphus repeated to Anne and Bellatrix.

'Come.' Bellatrix whispered. 'We can watch from the stairs.'

Rodolphus didn't bother to check whether they really left or not. He was trying to get himself to calm down. He hadn't expected to be so out of control.

'Look, I know losing the baby – '

'Fuck you, Malfoy.' Rodolphus hissed. 'Don't stand in front of me, patronizing me like that! I didn't lose anything, you prick. It's you who lost your bastard baby!'

Lucius sucked in his breath. He slowly reached for his wand.

'Don't bother, if I was going to fight you, you'd already be dead. I had a whole room full of men willing to die for me, in case you didn't notice!' Rodolphus roared.

'That was your army.' Lucius stated.

'Yes and believe me when I say I've got plenty more men.' Rodolphus spat. 'Keep the Dark Lord's fucking followers. Go to him now and tell him who has left his side and who stayed loyal to _me_. I've sent Rabastan abroad. Take all the men of England if you like and see if it'll be enough to defeat me!'

'What did you do to my child?' Lucius asked.

Rodolphus roared with laughter now. 'Me? You traitor, you'll stand there and accuse _me_ of doing something?'

'I know you well.' Lucius drawled. 'You must've killed the baby as soon as you found out.'

Again, Rodolphus laughed. 'I told her to go with you! I told that fucking _bitch_ to go ahead and marry you if that is what she wanted!'

'As if.' Lucius hissed.

'She picked _me_.' Rodolphus said slowly. 'You don't believe me? Ask her yourself. I told her, I wanted her gone! Did you think for a second she'd pick you over me?'

Lucius didn't try to hide the confusion on his face.

'I've been planning this war for months, I just didn't know the war was against my best friend!' Rodolphus yelled, angrily.

He threw his wand to the ground and Lucius did the same.

No one would be duelling today.

'She confessed it all to me.' Rodolphus said, regaining his composure. 'She thought _I_ didn't love her anymore and she wanted revenge. Who better than my best friend? What better revenge can she take than to side with the Dark Lord and bring about my death?'

'I don't believe you.' Lucius said, shaking his head. 'Anne wanted this!'

'She killed your baby _herself_. She stabbed herself in the stomach till the baby died.' Rodolphus informed Lucius. 'She was that desperate to stay with _me_.'

Lucius couldn't find any words to say. He glanced up briefly and saw Bellatrix and Anne standing at the top of the stairway.

Anne was sitting down, resting her head against the banister, as silent tears fell down her face.

Lucius clenched his teeth and turned away from her.

'Of all the people in the world...' Rodolphus trailed off, overcome with anger. 'I _never_ would've done this to you!'

'You expect me to stand here and believe that?' Lucius shot back. 'You would gladly screw over anyone, including your own family, if they got in your way.'

'Oh, and I got in your way?' Rodolphus snapped. 'You can have anything you want in this fucking world Lucius, _apart_ from my Mistress!'

'This isn't about her!' Lucius retorted. 'Not _just_ about her! You've overstepped your boundaries, Rodolphus!'

'_I've_ overstepped my boundaries?' Rodolphus hissed. 'Whose words are those? Yours? Or that of the Dark Lord?'

Lucius remained silent.

'He knows I'm more powerful than before. He _knows_ I can overthrow him, defeat him and that's why he wants me out of the way!' Rodolphus yelled. 'If he can screw me over, what makes you think he wouldn't do the same thing to you?'

Lucius laughed scornfully. 'Look at the world _you_ created, Rodolphus. Everything is a mess and in complete chaos! This world has no structure! You took on more than you could handle, but you always did do that, didn't you?'

'You're a dead man, Malfoy.' Rodolphus promised.

'Get all the foreigners you want. You think the Dark Lord won't have his own foreign army on top of all his Deatheaters?' Lucius said, darkly. 'Just wait till I get my hands on you. Wait till you see what I do with your family.'

Rodolphus clenched his fists.

'I will end the Lestrange line!' Lucius vowed.

Anne cried even harder seeing the hatred between the two former best friends. The hatred that she was responsible for. Bellatrix was also affected by Lucius's words and his threats. She took her seat beside Anne, trying to keep a determined look on her face.

'I'll stab your fucking father to death, I'll gladly tear your little brother form limb to limb, I will torture your son till he's no longer breathing, before your very eyes.' Lucius said, viciously. 'I'll suffocate your wife and daughter by burying one alive and drowning the other!'

Anne covered her mouth, to keep herself from sobbing.

'And after I decapitate you...' Lucius said, before turning to Anne. 'I'll keep her in a dungeon so horrid, it'll make Azkaban look like paradise. Your treachery will lead to far worse than death, Sorelli.'

'It's _Lestrange_.' Rodolphus cut in angrily. 'I suggest you leave my mansion at once! From this moment on, it's _war_!'

Lucius bent over and picked up his wand, swiftly. He never took his eyes off of Rodolphus, in case he planned a surprise attack.

Without any more words between the two of them, Lucius apparated out of Lestrange Manor.


	31. Preparations

katelynn17

Hey, don't worry! I understand people are busy. I haven't gotten much of a chance to update either, so it's alright :)

Rodolphus's lack of anger surprised Anne as well. Usually, you can count of Rodolphus to literally be set off into a murderous rage. However, I wanted to show that he was just really broken up over Anne's betrayal. I wanted to portray the lengths of what he would do for her, and how much of a weakness she actually is. His love for her can actually destroy his life and he's well aware of that, and is actually very frightened by it.

As for Lucius, well, he certainly turn into a rather bad guy. An that's really saying something, considering who Rodolphus is. I feel his anger is justified, though certainly not his actions!

eViLIsabelle

Thank you so much! I always love to hear from a new reviewer! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and personally, I'm a huge Rodolphus/Anne fan as well. As for your question, I don't think I can answer that without giving away the plot to the rest of the story! So sorry! Rodolphus isn't irredeemable, there IS always hope, always a chance. At the rate they're going though, I don't see either of them changing who they are!

Ms. Marionette

Anne is insane and obsessed. Whether she admits it or not, she's completely dependent on Rodolphus. Just as he always wanted, her entire life revolves around him, not matter how much she denies it. A part of her, deep inside, the sane part, knew that life with Lucius would be better, healthier and make her happy but the reasonable part of Anne is more or less gone. She doesn't want to be with Rodolphus and still claims that she doesn't want this life, but she she's used to it. It's familiar to her and she doesn't try to get out of it. She's convinced herself that this life is the best, maybe not for herself, but for her children, who completely and utterly adore their father.

But yes, you certainly got it right. She and Rodolphus ARE meant for each other in a really twisted, demented sort of way. Of course, personally, I don't believe a relationship like that can work out. It's consuming them both and taking over their lives.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for going so long without updating! This story is becoming for difficult to write for me, but don't worry, I'm still very much passionate over it and hopefully, I'll upate sooner! I've got about half of the next chapter complete, and as always, the entire story is already thought up in my head. Enjoy the chpater everyone!

Rosalie L.

* * *

'I need you to stop being depressed and help me secure the house.' Rodolphus said, standing over Anne. 'My men are coming over tonight and I'd love it if they were the only ones who could get in or out.'

Anne got off the couch but didn't really know what she was supposed to do. Rodolphus didn't keep her updated on what was going on. The feeling was very familiar to her. Even during the last war, she never really knew what was going on, no matter how much she asked about it.

'Spells, Anne! Put the house under protection!' Rodolphus clarified. 'Bella's outside placing all the spells she knows, but I _know_ you could spells we don't know about.'

Anne sighed. 'I don't know if I can even remember how to – '

'Well, _try_.' Rodolphus snapped, impatiently. 'Get out there and help! I'd like to remind you that your children live in this house!'

Anne sighed but headed outside nonetheless. Rodolphus followed her and ordered instructions to anyone who came in his way. Anne saw servants, maids, slaves and house elves running around and it made her even more nervous.

'Rodolphus, why are we even staying here?' Anne asked. 'Don't you think Lucius would be constantly trying to break down your barriers?'

'Which is why I'm securing it to the best of my ability.' Rodolphus said, frustrated. 'This is why I need you to remember the spells, Anne! Your mansion was secured greatly by your father and all the magic he knew! He wasn't from England, he must've had foreign protective spells on his home!'

'He did but – '

'And he must've taught them to you.' Rodolphus said.

Anne nodded. 'But Rodolphus – '

Rodolphus shoved Anne against the wall, right beside the door.

'Listen to me, we haven't got _any_ time to spare. I _really_ can't have you questioning me!' Rodolphus yelled, angrily. 'Do as I say because trust me, that one second you and I spend arguing could be the second Lucius walks through my door and kills everyone in sight, including your children!'

He let Anne go and forced her outside. She didn't struggle against him, but did try to pull away, just so Rodolphus wouldn't hurt her with his tight grip.

'I'll make a new apparation point. Start securing the house, _now_.' Rodolphus ordered, before running off.

Anne groaned in frustration and took out her wand. She would much rather make an apparation point than to try and remember complex spells she learned as a little girl. It had been years since she even thought of these spells. Her father made sure to teach her every necessary protective spell, in case she ever had to deactivate them or reactivate them in her own home. They were complicated spells, however, and Anne's magic hadn't been at the best of its ability lately.

She waved her wand and muttered some words. She could feel magic moving through her veins, but it wasn't enough. She wasn't strong enough, which really wasn't any surprise to her.

She kept trying and trying until Rodolphus came to her once more.

'Well?' Rodolphus asked.

She shook her head. 'I can't do it.'

Rodolphus shoved her against the walls of the exterior of his mansion now. Anne cringed as her back hit the hard walls.

'Then try harder!' He bellowed, shoving Anne roughly.

'Stop it!' Anne exclaimed. 'It's your fault I can't do magic, anyways!'

These words caused Rodolphus to slap Anne.

'We're not leaving here until you get those spells right!' Rodolphus yelled, shoving Anne again. 'Do it again!'

Anne clutched at her cheek and tried once more, but to no avail. The more nervous she felt, the less power she felt rushing through her blood.

'I'm done with my part.' Bellatrix said, coming around the corner. 'It's as secure as can be. The men should be over tonight.'

'Do you see that, Anne?' Rodolphus asked. 'Make yourself useful and put place my mansion under those protective charms!'

Of course, Bellatrix always had to make things harder for Anne.

'I can't!' Anne insisted.

Rodolphus slapped her again. 'Do it!'

'It may take him a while, but Lucius and his men will be able to get past out barriers.' Bellatrix informed Anne. 'He knows Rodolphus inside out and Narcissa knows me inside out. I don't think anyone knows what your father taught you though, Anne.'

'I'm not strong enough!' Anne exclaimed, angrily.

Rodolphus raised his wand at her. 'Crucio!'

Anne began to scream. It was the sort of pain she could never get used to.

'_I can't do it, Daddy, it's too hard!' Seven year old Anne whined, throwing her wand to the ground._

'_You can't just say it's too hard, you need to know how to do this, Annabelle!' Michael Sorelli yelled, frustrated. _

'_I can't do it!' Anne exclaimed. 'I feel sick! It's giving me a headache!'_

'_I don't care! We're not leaving here until you do this!' Her father replied, calmly. 'Now pick your wand off the ground and try it again!'_

'_It's too powerful of a spell for me!' Anne insisted. 'I can't, daddy. I'm not an Auror like you! I'm seven!'_

'_You don't understand it, Annabelle. You need to know how to protect yourself! You must know how to activate these charms and disarm them!' Her father said, exasperated. 'There are people out there who could really hurt you!'_

'_Who's going to hurt me?' Anne asked, stubbornly. 'I'm just a little girl!'_

'_Anne, listen to me – '_

'_No! That's why I have you and Mommy!' Annabelle replied, sniffing. 'I can't fight the bad guys, I'm too young!'_

'_Listen to me, your mom and I will always protect to the best of our ability. We will always be watching over you no matter what... but the bad guys, they don't care how old you are, Anne.' Michael Sorelli explained. 'So just in case you need to protect yourself and we're not around, you need to know these spells.'_

'_But I can't do it!' Anne repeated. _

'_Yes, you can. You're a Sorelli. I hope to Merlin you never know what that really means, but it is in your blood.' He said, determinedly. 'Now pick up that wand and try again, Annabelle. I know you can do it. I know it's in you.'_

_Anne shook her head. _

'_Don't think of how hard it is, Anne. Don't even think about your fear.' Michael Sorelli suggested. 'Just know that you have to protect your family. Be at peace, be at ease. Let the magic just rush through your body on its own will, don't force it out. Control your magic, Anne. Clear your head.'_

_Seven year old Anne picked up her wand and yelled out some spells. _

'Do it again.' Rodolphus ordered. 'Pick up your wand and try it, Anne.'

Anne was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. She wiped the tears from her face, wishing she could see her father again. If he had been around all these years, Anne would've never have deal with that kind of pain.

She knew that no matter what, her father would've always protected her. She knew her mother would've done the same as well.

She picked up her wand and shakily stood up.

She could tell Rodolphus was still yelling her. She could also see Bellatrix yelling about something.

She ignored them both. She took a few deep breaths and momentarily closed her eyes. She imagined her parents on either side of her, looking over her. It was sort of like conjuring a patronus. Anne just focused on her parents, two people who made her happy and kept her safe.

She raised her wand and muttered the spells.

She noticed the house glowing in a silvery white colour. She could see the magic looming over it, as she continued to mutter spells.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix both stopped yelling.

She finally lowered her wand and flopped onto the ground. Her head was pounding and she was honestly surprised she didn't pass out. She was beginning to think she was stronger than she thought.

Rodolphus knelt down beside her. 'Thank you.'

Anne nodded her head and let Rodolphus carry her inside. She's helped him enough for one day.

* * *

'What's going on downstairs?' Alexander asked.

Anne shrugged. 'I don't know, your father's keeping me locked up in here.'

'Locked up?' Alexander questioned.

Anne gestured to the chains around her ankles.

'That's horrible!' Serena exclaimed.

Anne just smiled and waved her children over.

'I want you guys to stay here with me, at least for now.' Anne requested. 'I'd feel better knowing you guys are up here with me.'

'Why is he keeping you chained up? Does it hurt?' Serena asked, concerned. 'What did you do?'

'I really didn't do anything.' Anne assured her daughter. 'He just knows I wouldn't stay upstairs on my own will and he doesn't want me to overwork myself.'

'You look tired.' Alexander noted.

Anne nodded. 'I am... but I don't really have too much time to recover.'

'What's going on?' Alexander asked.

'The war is starting.' Anne said, sadly. 'Your father's making sure his mansion and you guys are all safe and secure. He's busy with his men, busy turning his mansion into his headquarters.'

'We're staying here?' Serena asked, astonished. 'In his _headquarters_? With all his men!'

Anne sighed. This wasn't the life she wanted her children to have either.

'Yes. I tried to convince your father otherwise but he wouldn't hear of it.' Anne replied. 'He said he needed us to stay wherever he was staying.'

'But...' Serena trailed off, completely lost on what to say.

'So we staying here... in the same place as his army? Alexander questioned.

Anne nodded her head stiffly. 'Yes.'

'So all the drinking and – '

'Yes.' Anne cut him off. 'But I'd prefer if you guys spent most of your time upstairs, within your rooms.'

'What happens downstairs?' Serena questioned. 'Is Uncle Lucius going to bring Draco and Adhara to stay here then?'

Anne froze very visibly.

'Yeah, is he?' Alexander asked. 'I don't think I've actually seen him, which is odd! I thought he'd be at Father's side at all times.'

Anne stuttered. 'I-I-I don't know.'

'Mom?' Alexander questioned. 'What do you mean you don't know? Where is he?'

Anne bit down on her tongue.

'Mom, tell us! Is he okay?' Serena asked, frightened. 'Tell us, please!'

Anne summoned up her courage. 'He's fighting the war against your father.'

'No.' Alexander replied.

'Never!' Serena exclaimed.

Anne just nodded her head. 'I'm sorry.'

'You're lying! He wouldn't do that!' Serena insisted. 'He was like a second father to me! Why would he do that?'

'So he could have Mistress Anne as his second wife.' Bellatrix cut in, standing at the doorway.

Her children paused.

'What?' Serena asked, confused.

Anne glared at Bellatrix. 'I'd like to have this conversation privately, Bellatrix!'

'You don't get any privacy, Mistress!' Bellatrix hissed. 'We in this mess because of you and if Rodolphus dies, then these kids deserve to know whose fault it really is!'

'Wait, what did you do?' Alexander asked.

Anne didn't look at her children.

'Bellatrix, Rodolphus wouldn't want – '

'He wouldn't want what?' Bellatrix snapped. 'Look these children in the eye and tell them how you were more than willing to let their father die!'

Anne looked down as both her children began to yell their disbelief.

'Tell me it's not true!' Alexander demanded.

'What's not true? What's all the yelling about?' Rodolphus asked, coming in. 'I'd really rather have everyone getting along. I don't need more problems on top of the ones I've already got... or have the four of you forgotten that there's a war going on?'

He frowned when he finished speaking, as Serena came running up to him.

He picked her up with ease but was left confused.

'Father, tell me Mistress Anne wasn't really going to let you die?' Serena asked, softly.

Rodolphus look at Anne, wondering why she would tell, but then he looked towards his wife.

'She was, Serena.' Rodolphus informed her. 'An unfortunate mistake on her part.'

'_Mistake_?' Alexander exclaimed, angrily. 'How could someone make a mistake like that? She was either going to let you die or she wasn't. There's no mistake!'

'It was a misunderstanding.' Rodolphus clarified.

Alexander scowled at Rodolphus.

'Do I look stupid to you? She lost the baby, someone else's baby, as you said. She was going to be Malfoy's wife! I can fill in the blanks!' Alexander exclaimed.

'Alexander, it's not like that!' Anne said, trying to get up.

The chains jerked her back and prevented her from reaching her son.

Alexander scowled at her.

'You always were a fucking whore, weren't you? Jumping from one guy to another?' Alexander hissed. 'Tell me, were you going to let us die too?'

'No! I would never do that!' Anne said, desperately. 'I would've taken you both with me and – '

'WHY WOULD YOU DO IT?' Alexander roared. 'I told you he fucking loved you! What more would you want?'

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. 'You expect otherwise from a mistress?'

Alexander was shaking with hurt and anger. Rodolphus was surprised to see that Serena had kept silent.

'Enough, Alexander. We have no time for petty fight.' Rodolphus interjected. 'If I can forgive her, so can you.'

'You expect me to believe you forgive her?' Alexander said, turning towards his father. 'Look what you did to her wrists and her bastard baby! But you couldn't fucking kill her, could you?'

Alexander didn't wait for a reply. He stormed out of the room, pushing past his father as he did so.

'Alexander wait!' Anne screamed.

He didn't even look back.

'Don't let him go downstairs!' Anne pleaded to Rodolphus. He's a child, he doesn't belong there!'

'You don't get a say with _anything_ that happens here anymore, Anne. You don't get a say in anything.' Rodolphus said, harshly.

He placed Serena on the floor.

'I expect you to take care of them, but don't bother thinking they're going to listen to a damn thing you say.' Rodolphus informed her. 'And don't bother thinking that you get a hand in raising them.'

'They're my children.' Anne said, softly.

'You lost the right to call us that when you decided you were going to let my father die.' Serena said, finally speaking. 'I won't be as unreasonable as Alexander because I know my father needs you. I'll tolerate your presence if I have to, but just know, you're _nothing_ to us now.'

Serena also decided to leave the room, but did not exist as dramatically as her brother.

Anne turned her head slowly to the smirking and very triumphant looking Bellatrix.

'Poor Anne.' Bellatrix mocked. 'Just when you almost had it all.'

'I think Mistress could use some time alone.' Rodolphus said, nonchalantly. 'I'm sure we'll be needed downstairs, Bella.'

After one final smirk, Bellatrix left the room, linking arms with her husband as she did so.

* * *

'You look exhausted.'

Anne bolted up as she recognized the voice.

'Oh my god, you're back!' Anne exclaimed, hugging him.

She winced in pain as she did so, however.

'Ah, yes, I've heard, in excruciatingly vivid detail that my brother's been busy preoccupying himself _in_ you.' Rabastan replied, before correcting himself. 'Sorry, Sis, I meant _with_ you.'

Anne ran her hands through her hair, in frustration.

'You're back.' Anne repeated.

'I told you I would be.' Rabastan replied. 'Didn't expect all this drama, of course.'

Anne shook her head. 'I'm so sorry, Rabastan.'

He shrugged. 'You wouldn't have gone through with it either way.'

Anne looked up at him and frowned.

'I mean, I do believe you would've tried to marry him, have his kid and all, but you wouldn't have let Rodolphus die.' Rabastan clarified.

'I wouldn't have tried to marry Lucius, I would've done it.' Anne said, shaking her head. 'I really was going to do all of it.'

'You wouldn't do that to your children.' Rabastan said, confidently.

I would've. I was going to.' Anne said, sadly.

'No you weren't. You wanted Rodolphus to back down, to concede.' Rabastan said, simply. 'You wanted him to make a bargain with Lucius, to give you your freedom, to back down.'

Anne shook her head. 'I wanted him dead.'

'You couldn't have married Lucius.' Rabastan pointed out. 'You know mistresses can't do that.'

'The Dark Lord found a way.' Anne informed him.

Rabastan shook his head. 'Impossible. If you could marry, it would mean you were never Rodolphus's mistress.'

'The Dark Lord said – '

'The Dark Lord would say that, wouldn't he? How else would he have been able to tempt Lucius into betraying his best mate?' Rabastan asked. 'The Lestrange line would have to be wiped out for you to marry Lucius.'

'That's not true.' Anne insisted.

'It is. So either Lucius was going to kill your children as well, or he was deceived by the Dark Lord.' Rabastan told her.

'No... Lucius told me I could've married Rodolphus if I wanted to.' Anne replied.

'He was lying.' Rabastan said.

'No, it must've been true...I remember, not too long ago when Rodolphus asked me, in a weird moment, if I would like to be his wife!' Anne exclaimed. 'Then there must've been a possibility.'

Rabastan paused, wondering how much information he should give Anne.

'I won't lie to you, he has thought about marrying you.' Rabastan said, slowly. 'He had been looking for a way, but he was yet to find any, Anne. It had been on his mind, however.'

'What?' Anne asked, frowning.

'He's worried about the legitimacy of the Lestrange line, about losing you, about things he has done...' Rabastan trailed off.

'He wanted to marry me?' Anne asked.

'I don't know.' Rabastan said, honestly. 'I don't think even he knows what he wants anymore.'

'I can't believe you're not mad.' Anne said, relieved.

'I would have been if I came back and Rodolphus told me you were gone, but you aren't. You saw the error of your ways.' Rabastan said, mindlessly. 'Or you know, I'm doing what Rodolphus is doing.'

'And what's he doing?' Anne asked.

Rabastan shrugged. 'What's the use of getting mad at you? I mean, he let the anger get the best of him before, and it resulted in banishing you form his life for nearly a decade. Clearly, that didn't work out as well as he thought, so what's the point?'

'He hates me though.' Anne sighed. 'I can see it in his eyes, I can hear it in his voice every time he speaks to me.'

'Can you blame him?' Rabastan asked. 'Look what you did, Anne.'

'My children hate me. Lucius hates me. Narcissa hates me.' Anne listed off. 'God, I don't even know what James and Sirius must think!'

'You fucked up.' Rabastan agreed.

'I killed my baby.' Anne said, softly.

Rabastan wrapped his arms around Anne and she broke down crying.

'I didn't even think about it...' Anne said, sobbing. 'I just – I just _did_ it!'

'I heard.' Rabastan said, before examining Anne's wrists. 'I heard about everything.'

'I deserve it.' Anne said, through her tears. 'For _everything_ I've done, I deserve it. No wonder everyone hates me. Serena was right about what she said before, I'm exactly like Rodolphus.'

Rabastan continued to hold Anne as she ranted on about her mistakes. He couldn't think of any way to comfort her, not that he thought she deserved it, of course.

'I wish it was over, already.' Anne said, shaking her head. 'I wish, God, I wish...'

'Wish what?' Rabastan asked.

'That I died when my parents died.' Anne finally said. 'I didn't realize it at the time, but my life was so much better with them.'

'It'll be okay Anne.' Rabastan promised.

Anne shook her head. 'Not until it's all over... and at this rate, it'll never be over.

'He will forgive you, Anne.' Rabastan insisted. 'So will your children, everyone will.'

Anne laughed bitterly. 'They refuse to be in the same room as me. In fact, I think if he could get away with it, Alexander would've already killed me.'

Rabastan forced himself to smile. 'They're just hurt. They'd feel the same way if Rodolphus tried to kill you.'

'He'll never forgive me either. _God_, he treats me so awfully now.' Anne whispered, while wiping away her tears. 'He's so good to me sometimes and he treats me like shit the other times. I swear, sometimes, he wants to kill me.'

'You don't have to worry about that, Anne. I think it's safe to say neither of you would ever try to kill the other.' Rabastan said, confidently.

'He won't stop hurting me.' Anne aid, sighing. 'If he doesn't kill me, then the guilt will... or quite possibly the humiliation.'

'You're fucking gorgeous, it doesn't matter who sees you naked.' Rabastan said, light-heartedly. 'Let him beat and rape you in front of those guys, he's just showing off.'

'Easy for you to say!' Anne exclaimed. 'You you know what that feel like?'

'You know what I do know?' Rabastan asked.

When Anne didn't answer, Rabastan took this as her cue to continue.

'I know what it's like to lose a child.' Rabastan reminded her. 'Now, you've got two beautiful kids. Kids who love you, mind you, and they're going to forgive you. Forgot about the kid you lost, the one who would've sealed your fate and resulted in your death.'

'How can I just forget though?' Anne asked. 'Look me in the eye and tell me you forgot about Ella!'

Rabastan didn't even flinch.

'I know you don't get this Anne, but life goes on. In a war, we have _no_ time to dwell in the past, grieve or hold grudges, especially in a kill or be killed kind of situation.'

'I can't do it. I can't forget.' Anne said, stubbornly. 'That was my _child_.'

'Are you willing to die, all because of an unborn child?' Rabastan nearly snapped.

Anne paused and looked away.

Rabastan seemingly gave up. He started to make his way out the door, knowing that he didn't have much time to waste on consoling Anne.

'You're not.' Rabastan said, before he left. 'You're not willing to die for anything.'

* * *

'How are you feeling?' Rodolphus asked, entering Anne's room.

Anne sighed, but didn't bother getting out of the bed. It wasn't as if she hated Rodolphus's company, or that she didn't want to see him. But it was hard for her to be raped one second and pretend she was okay with it the next.

However, as Rabastan informed her, they had no time to hold grudges.

'I took some potions, so I actually feel fine. Thanks for asking.' Anne replied, softly. 'How are things going downstairs?'

Rodolphus merely frowned. 'It's going along...'

'Not as easy as you thought?' Anne questioned.

'I never thought it was going to be easy.' Rodolphus admitted, taking off his heavy robes.

Anne, herself, was already in her nightdress. She rarely had anything to do but wait for someone to come see her.

'I don't want to stay up here all day.' Anne told Rodolphus.

'You're not going to. I just want you healthy for when I need you.' Rodolphus replied, climbing into the bed with just his boxers.

'If you want me healthy, you should stop punishing me.' Anne said, turning her back to him.

'No.' Rodolphus said, simply.

He propped himself up on his side and leaned into Anne, kissing her shoulders softly.

'I need you healthy, and strong too.' Rodolphus told her in between kisses. 'You put up a good fight with me every time. It makes me feel at ease to know you'd be able to fight off other men as well.'

'You're not doing this for my safety.' Anne said, in a low whisper. 'Admit it, you hate me for what I almost did. You're just punishing me for it.'

Rodolphus sighed in frustration and sat up.

'I don't know what's going to happen after this war, but during it, I need you to obey me.' Rodolphus said, slowly. 'For everyone's benefit. Believe it or not, Anne, I know what I'm doing. I was there for the last war – '

'Why does everyone act like I wasn't?' Anne exclaimed, sitting up herself. 'I may have missed the ending, but I was there, Rodolphus!'

'You didn't fight!' Rodolphus exclaimed. 'You graduated, lived with me, had a baby, ran away, got caught, had another baby and for the next decade, you were practically dead!'

'Whose fault is that?' Anne exclaimed.

'MINE!' Rodolphus roared. 'But the point is, NO, you don't know what it's like to be at war! You didn't fight, and admit it Anne, you never wanted to.'

'It doesn't mean I wouldn't have!' Anne retorted. 'I may not have been in Gryffindor, but fighting is in my blood! My parent's deaths may have brutally scarred me, but I would've pulled myself together and fought in the war, if it weren't for you!'

'But you didn't and you have no clue what it's like to be at war.' Rodolphus said, calmly. 'I want you here, looking after my children, and being my whore, because frankly, that's about the only thing you can do.'

'And whose fault is that?' Anne whispered, venomously.

'Mine.' Rodolphus replied. 'You're a strong witch, a tremendous duellist. I train you and I want you to be safe... but you must do as I tell you.'

Anne didn't reply and refused to look at Rodolphus.

'I spent a whole decade without you in my life. I punished myself as much as I punished you.' Rodolphus informed her. 'I won't make the same mistake again. I can't live without you Anne, my entire existence depends on you.'

Anne bit down on her lip.

'I never wanted that to happen, and as much as you hate to hear this, you are my weakness. You're a weakness I never intended to have.' Rodolphus said, as nicely as he could manage. 'I won't apologize for the things I've done, and I have no regrets over it.

Anne rolled he eyes. 'Of course you don't.'

'Just like you don't have any regrets about the things you've done.' Rodolphus replied. 'But the two of us need to do one thing.'

'And what's that?' Anne asked, scornfully.

'Forgive each other.' Rodolphus replied. 'Just move past all the hate and behave in a way that'll get us through this war.'

Rodolphus continued when Anne made no response. She just continued to nervously bite her bottom lip.

'Or else, we'll die, Anne.' Rodolphus said, simply. 'Everything I've worked hard for, my legacy... it'll all be gone. And though it may mean nothing to you, you should always keep in mind that my family is yours too.'

Anne sighed in defeat. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was stuck with Rodolphus until the very end. With everything that's happened between the two of them, they were united for life.

'You know, Alexander and Serena really hate me.' Anne told him. 'They don't even want to be around me.'

'They're young, they're children. They just don't understand.' Rodolphus informed her. 'Can you blame them? It took us years to understand each other.'

'Years? We've yet to even achieve it, Rodolphus.' Anne retorted.

Rodolphus smiled, as if he believed otherwise. Anne waited for him to elaborate, but he decided not to.

'They're going to need you more than ever during this war.' Rodolphus said. 'They're going to depend on you. They won't hate you forever...they don't even hate you now, Anne. They're just hurt.'

'I swore I'd never hurt my children.' Anne whispered, softly. 'I'm the worst mother ever... I can't even imagine what it's like to be them!'

Rodolphus shrugged, but he looked just as remorseful as Anne.

'With the choices the two of us made, there was nothing else we could've expected.' Rodolphus said, casually. 'It's not your fault, Anne.'

'I know. It's yours.' Anne retorted, slightly angrily. 'I never wanted this life, nor did I ask for it!'

'Anne, I will take the blame for it all if you want me to. I know it's my fault but I repeat, I have no regrets.' Rodolphus said, sternly. 'I wouldn't change a thing.'

'Then you really don't understand me.' Anne replied. 'But I know you're right. We need to get past everything if we want to survive.'

'Yes, and I can't even tell you how long this war will go on for.' Rodolphus said, frowning. 'It may be a few months, or several years.'

Anne groaned. 'I can't imagine living like this for years! All the blood... and death.'

Anne shuddered at the thought and leaned into Rodolphus.

He held her tightly, as if he was going lose her that very second.

'Even if I defeat Lucius... I still have the Dark Lord to face after that.' Rodolphus murmured. 'Two tough wars in a row. I don't even know how I'll get past the first one, let alone be strong enough for the second.'

'You will, Rodolphus.' Anne insisted. 'The Dark Lord cannot rule this world. I've always believed that.'

Rodolphus chuckled. 'If only I wasn't such a fool when I was younger. I was more than happy...even desperate to join the Dark Lord's rank and willing lay down my life for him!'

'You were rather eager.' Anne agreed.

Rodolphus laughed. 'Okay, that part, I regret.'

Anne rolled her eyes. 'Only cause he wants to kill you. Face it, you haven't learned a thing. You're still the same fifteen year old boy I met all those years ago.'

'And you're still that thirteen year old girl.' Rodolphus commented.

Anne felt that was untrue, but Rodolphus, too felt that Anne's comment was untrue. Neither one of them said anything on the matter, however.

They were both determined to fight as less as possible, for everyone's sake. However, the two of them did know it wouldn't be easy. Arguing and fighting just became a constant routine in their lives. Anne really didn't know if she'd be able to hold her tongue and let Rodolphus do whatever he wanted to. She feared her natural instincts would get in the way.

Rodolphus kissed the top of Anne's head, lovingly, making her smile. She still loved the little moments of bliss she had with Rodolphus, no matter how short and infrequent it was.

'For what it's worth, I really do love you.' Rodolphus added.

Anne smiled at him, at last. 'I love you, too.'

But she couldn't help thinking what she's told him time and time again.

It just wasn't enough.


	32. A Deadly Surprise

katelynn179

They're her children. They've all been through a lot. I mean, they vowed never to like her, but look how that turned out? It might take a little time to forgive her completely, but I guarantee you, they will :D

I love Rabastan too :D She's like Anne's best friend, especially since she doesn't have Narcissa anymore. She kind of hasn't been able to talk to Narcissa for a while, but Rabastan, he's always there for her :D And of course, he's usually always on Anne's side :)

As weird as this sounds, Bellatrix is going to get better in the later chapters :)

Ms. Marionette  
Haha, I have a clear vision of who's going to win the war! There's going to be a lot of deaths though! I still don't know how I'm going to write all of them, it's going to be so sad!

For now, everyone who are on the same sides have to call truces. This kinda means everyone gets a blank slate, including Anne. Rodolphus has to forgive her, and in return she has to forgive him. And they both gotta trust each other, which isn't easy for them!

I'm making a chapter centering Anne, Rabastan and Bellatrix soon! I can't say more, or else it'll spoil it, but it should be I the next two or three chapters!

* * *

I so wanna blurt out which characters die and which characters live, haha. I have no self restraint!

**Author's Note: **Enjoy this chapter guys! I've still got quite a lot more to write about, but I'm pretty certain this story will be shorter that its prequel!

-Rosalie L.

* * *

'God, where is Rodolphus?' Anne demanded, stubbornly.

'Not here. I need those potions, Anne.' Dolohov said, nudging her towards the cabinets. 'I don't need my men to bleed to death. Go on!'

Anne began to mutter under her breath, but speedily made her way towards the cabinets. She ordered around several servants on her way there, as well. Things were getting to be very hectic around Lestrange Manor. Anne didn't even have time to argue, no one really did. She wrinkled her nose and tried not to take a breath. The stench around her was making her dizzy.

'Here!' Anne said, passing the potions along, before making her way to some young man.

'What's your name?' Anne asked, getting out her wand.

The young man in front of her, who looked to be about eighteen or nineteen, clutched his leg in pain, breathing raggedly and trying to stop his blood flow. Anne waved her wand, murmuring spell after spell, trying to help him heal.

'Don't take any potions.' Anne advised him. 'I think I'll be able to heal you. Rest up for a few days, and you should be fine. Who did this to you?'

He still didn't answer Anne, but merely nodded to her instructions. Anne understood he was much too focused on his pain. He was practically a young boy at war, barely older than her.

'Do you know English?' Anne asked, just in case.

She knew Rodolphus had a lot of foreigners within his army. She wanted to make them all feel as comfortable as possible. She wondered vaguely, why all these foreign men are here, fighting Rodolphus's battle with him.

'I speak several other languages, as well.' Anne informed him. 'Chances are, I'll be able to converse with you.'

'I know English.' The boy gasped out. 'My name's Richard, I'm from the Netherlands but I've lived in England for several years, Mistress Anne.'

Anne gave him a small smile. Though she didn't like to be referred to as Mistress Anne, she was used to it by now. She wasn't surprised he knew her personally either, all of Rodolphus's men did. She went around all day tending to each and every one of them, when she wasn't looking after her children, of course. They were still her first priority, not matter how much they both detested her right now.

'The man who attacked me. I heard someone call him Yaxley.' He tells Anne, before groaning in pain.

Anne was shocked to hear Yaxley was on Lucius's side, as she thought he was good friends with Rodolphus. She considered that perhaps their loyalty to the Dark Lord was stronger than any friendships the Deatheaters had amongst each other.

'I think I'll be okay if someone else attends to me.' Richard said, cringing slightly. 'You don't look too well, Mistress Anne and I know Lestrange would prefer you to be at your very best.'

Anne just shook her head at him. 'I'm fine. Just a little dizzy from all the blood, I guess.'

The tension on Richard's face eased up as his wounds began to heal, due to Anne's skilful use of a wand.

'You're very young.' Anne said to Richard. 'Is your family safe, Richard?

He nodded to her. 'You're very young too, Mistress Anne. Can't even be older than me. You've got such a glow about you, too. You're every bit as beautiful as Lestrange always says.'

Anne smiled warily at him. 'I'm seventeen, and I have been for the last decade.'

Richard gave Anne a puzzled look.

'Just a little warning, it isn't wise to piss off your leader.' Anne said, rolling her eyes.

Richard looked as if he wanted to keep speaking, but Anne noticed he did not. She was used to this, as well. Unless it was Rabastan, Rookwood or Dolohov, no one really spoke to her for long, because it was what Rodolphus preferred. Even the men Anne knew from before barely held any conversation with her.

'I'm good now, Mistress Anne.' Richard said.

And to prove his point, he got back up and grinned at her.

'Go on back upstairs, Mistress Anne.' Richard advised her. 'You're looking quite sickly.'

Anne sighed and frowned. She _was_ feeling sickly, and it had nothing to do with all the blood around her.

Anne began to walk towards the centre of the living room, staring momentarily at the chaos around her. Some men were lounging about, clearly drunk, even early in the day. Some men were passed out, other exchanging antics, while many were injured, waiting for treatment and quite a few lay dying on the ground.

She had never seen Lestrange Manor in such a state. She knew it bugged Rodolphus to see his Mansion like this. Covered in blood, swarmed by foreign men and living in an endless cycle of chatter and distasteful conversation.

'I really need to see Rodolphus.' Anne said, approaching Dolohov once more.

'And he needs to speak to you but right now, I can't make your wishes come true, your highness.' Dolohov replied, rather annoyed.

'I need to see him! It's urgent! Can't you call him with your mark?' Anne asked, huffing.

'If I call him here now, just for you, all he's going to do is kick your arse.' Dolohov replied. 'And while the men might enjoy watching that little scene, we can't exactly afford to waste any time! Now... go upstairs. You look quite sickly.'

'I'm not sick! I need to see Rodolphus!' Anne demanded.

'I'm going to beat the shit of you myself if you don't get upstairs!' Dolohov exclaimed.

With a final glare at Dolohov, Anne marched up the stairs, with the intention of waiting for Rodolphus, rather impatiently.

'What the hell takes him so bloody long anyways?' Anne muttered to herself. 'He has his men to do his bidding for him! Leaving me all alone in this house... well not even alone! Leaving me with _strangers_, half of whom won't even speak to me for fear of getting butchered by him!'

Pacing back and forth in her room, all Anne managed to do was make herself dizzy. Everything was beginning to bother her and she felt herself becoming more paranoid as the seconds went by.

She wanted to scream at everyone downstairs, for being so loud, so messy, so grimy. She wanted to laugh for reasons unknown to herself but at the same time she wanted to curl up in her bed and cry. She desperately wished she could visit her children, but felt that if she took another step, she'd pass out.

She knew if anyone saw the state she was in, they'd think she was losing her sanity, or rather, what remained of it. She herself, even began to feel slightly mental.

She finally decided to lie on the bed.

'What am I going to do?' She whispered.

* * *

'You know, you really shouldn't go downstairs.' Serena said, as her brother tried to sneak past her. 'It's filthy down there and they're all so busy.'

'So? I won't cause any trouble.' Alexander replied. 'I just want to see what they're doing.'

'Fighting, drinking, yelling, dying, making complete fools of themselves, raping women, ruining Father's home...' Serena listed off. 'Now, which part sounded appealing to you?'

Alexander shrugged. 'It's part of being men. It's a part of war.'

'You're not fighting in the war. You're a child.' Serena said, coolly. 'Father will not let you come near anything or anyone that may harm you. You _are_ his heir after all.'

'I'm going downstairs.' Alexander said, with a note of finality in his voice.

'Go right ahead. I obviously can't stop you.' Serena said, before adding. 'But I bet Mother would put you under the Cruciatus is she finds out.'

Alexander paused momentarily, thinking of a comeback, before deciding to ignore his sister all together. Ignoring her stern and warning looks, Alexander left the room, intending to head downstairs. Serena sighed, shaking her head at the idiocy of her brother, but at least it gave her some time to herself.

She too, decided to leave the room and went in search of someone. She ignored the guards standing outside her door and walked past them without an explanation. She was after all, free to roam within her own mansion.

For the first time in her life, her entire family was all on the same floor. It felt odd to her, being restricted to one floor while the rest of Lestrange Manor was more or less off limits for her. Obviously, she can go downstairs, like Alexander, if she pleased, but it didn't appeal to her. No one would dare harm the Lestrange children, but she had no desire of accompanying the men that worked for her father.

She didn't even bother trying to figure out why her eldest brother was so keen in living the soldier lifestyle. She preferred her usual, pampered way of living.

'Can I see her?' Serena asked the guards outside Anne's door.

They looked to one another briefly, before stepping aside.

Serena knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She frowned and hesitated when she received none. She didn't plan on barging in, but couldn't believe she was being ignored.

Opening the door, Serena bound Anne lying on the bed, not looking quite so peaceful though. She frowned at Anne's abnormally pale complexion and the heavy frown still visible on her face. Gently, she tried shaking her awake.

Anne did not budge.

She shook even harder, even whispering her name.

Still no answer.

She began to panic slightly. She began to loudly call Anne, shaking her so vigorously, Serena was quite certain she looked insane.

Finally, Anne's eyes fluttered open and she was met by her daughter's panicked eyes.

'Serena, sweetheart. I'm sorry, did I scare you?' Anne asked.

Serena quickly regained her composure, keeping in mind that Anne was the woman who was going let her father die. She did note that Anne looked much too tired to even defend herself.

'I just want to know _why_.' Serena stated simply. 'How could you ever do that to my father, even _if_ you thought he didn't love you?'

Anne sighed deeply and struggled to sit up. She was still shaking, it seemed, from an apparent chill she felt, as she spoke.

'I don't even know anymore. It made sense at the time.' Anne murmured.

It wasn't the answer Serena was expecting and it certainly wasn't the answer Anne wanted to give. However, she really had little strength to anything.

Serena tried to be understanding. She knew Anne has been busy with the war too. Perhaps Anne didn't fight, but Serena knew that she was still being kept busy by everyone. As entertainment, as a target, as a healer. Serena wasn't at all interested to know what else Anne did. Although she had always been curious about the first war when she was younger, she found that she wanted to know as less as possible about this one. In a way, it made everything feel a little less real for her.

She heard all about her father's glory days, but she's was not all that eager to watch it firsthand. She spends her day anxious, worrying, with a knot in her stomachs. She's never known anyone who died before, at least not those she knew well. Now she knew it was a possibility. The chances were very slim that everyone she knew would survive.

After all, she already knew that either Lucius dies, or her father will.

'Mistress Anne, are you feeling okay?' Serena questioned.

Anne nodded her head, forcing herself to smile. 'Yeah, just...it's hot in here.'

'It's winter.' Serena stated.

'The lights are too bright too.' Anne murmured.

'They're dimmed.' Serena said, frowning.

'I'm just tired.' Anne said, after a short pause, before asking, 'Since when did you start wearing perfume?'

'I don't...' Serena said, slowly. 'Anne, are you sure you're feeling okay?'

Anne just nodded her head but made no reply. Serena merely frowned at Anne, thinking her mind was deteriorating. It wouldn't be the first time she thought Anne was crazy and the proof seemed to be before her. She waited for Anne to say something, as she was sure she didn't want to have a discussion about her betrayal. Serena wanted answers but was smart enough to notice that Anne was in no state to answer her. She barely looked as if she could even sit up.

'Mum...' Serena said, hesitantly.

Anne forced herself to sit up, completely overjoyed that Serena referred to her as her mother.

'Yes Sweetheart?' Anne asked.

She gritted her teeth as she felt a sharp in her abdomen.

'Mum, if you're sick, you need to tell someone!' Serena exclaimed. 'Let me get someone for you! I can go downstairs and – '

'No, Serena, really, I'm fine.' Anne insisted. 'I'm just tired. Your father keeps me busy with his men downstairs. I've been doing a lot of magic, and I'm just a little worn down.'

'Is father making you sick?' Serena asked, quietly.

She bit down on her lip, a habit she inherited from her mom.

Anne managed to laugh lightly at this.

'Oh no, he's not doing anything to me. He's been really good to me and – '

'I'm not stupid, I knew he'd be mad about what you did!' Serena exclaimed. 'He's doing something bad to you, isn't he? He's doing something to your head and making you sick, I know he is!'

Anne shook her head vigorously.

She didn't want her daughter to know the truth just yet, especially since she herself didn't know for _certain_. However, she had no desire for Serena to believe her father was hurting her.

'I promise you Serena, I – '

Anne's eyes widened and she never got to finish her sentence, as she clutched at her stomach, before screaming out loudly in pain. Serena jumped back in surprise, and the guards outside her room burst in, wands ready.

'Help her! Do something!' Serena screamed.

Anne struggled to breath and continued to scream, ignoring the people around her. They were clueless on what to do, as it was obvious Anne had not been attacked.

'Get someone!' Serena ordered. 'Who's here? Who's in charge?'

She didn't have to say anything else, as Dolohov barged through the doors, his wand ready as well. Alexander also entered the room, looking very much confused. Serena ran to him, exclaiming what had happened.

Dolohov pushed past the guards, yelling at them for their idiocy.

'We don't know what's wrong with her.' One man said, looking dumbfounded.

'Well you better hope there's _nothing_ wrong with her or I assure you, you won't live to see another day!' Dolohov hissed.

He managed to grab a hold of Anne, who began thrashing around in pain. He pinned her down and Anne began to cough violently.

'What's the matter with you?' Dolohov asked.

Anne continued with her screaming and began to kick her legs, begging Dolohov to let her go. He did so, reluctantly and pulled off his cloak, before wrapping it around Anne.

'GET IT OFF!' Anne shrieked, clawing at Dolohov's face.

'Your skin is ice cold Anne.' Dolohov exclaimed. 'Calm down, you're sick.'

'IT'S BURNING IN HERE!' Anne screamed, pushing the cloak off of her.

She began to breathe sharply and rapidly, as she once again began to clutch her stomach. Her tears blurred her vision and her pounding head made her want to kill herself.

'What do we do?' One man asked Dolohov.

Serena began to scream at him.

'Why aren't you helping her? Can't you see she's in pain?' Serena exclaimed. 'WHAT ARE YOU AND MY FATHER DOING TO HER?'

Dolohov nudged Serena towards her brother and silently begged Alexander to calm his sister down.

'Call the healers here.' Dolohov instructed. 'I want her room heavily guarded, do you understand me? If she dies, you're all going to pay for it with your blood!'

'Is she going to die?' Alexander asked, suddenly.

'I don't know what the fuck is wrong with her.' Dolohov said, now directing his attention to the children.

There was nothing he could do for Anne now. She continued to shriek with pain and more and more men came into her room to guard her. Healers came as well, trying to calm her down and figure out what was causing her so much pain.

'Is my father doing this?' Alexander asked, seriously. 'Is he keeping her sick? Is he trying to torture her?'

Dolohov shook his head. 'Rodolphus does not have time for these kinds of games. He hasn't been doing anything to her. I just thought she went insane but... she looks like she's in physical pain.'

'You have to call my father!' Serena yelled.

'I will do no such thing. Anne is in good hands.' Dolohov said, strictly. 'He needs to be out there fighting, as does Bellatrix and Rabastan. I should be out there too, but I won't leave her alone now.'

The three of them, along with everyone else in the room, quieted down as Anne's screams ceased. She stopped thrashing her body around and became calm once more.

She sat up straight, took a few deep breaths and looked directly at Dolohov, letting her fear show.

'Mistress Anne...' Dolohov said, uncertainly.

'Please... you have to call Rodolphus.' Anne said, her voice breaking.

'Leave her to rest.' Dolohov ordered.

Anne shook her head erratically, begging Dolohov not to leave her alone like that. She wanted Rodolphus. She felt it was urgent that Rodolphus should come see her at this very second.

Dolohov stuck by his decision though, just hoping that for the time being, Anne would be alright. Although he knew that Rodolphus would want to put Anne above all else, he also knew they had appearances to keep up with. He couldn't exactly favour a mistress above the war. He just hoped Anne would be alright until Rodolphus returned.

'You guys should head to your rooms.' Dolohov said to Alexander and Serena.

'I want to stay! We can't leave her _all_ alone!' Serena insisted. 'Please, she's my mum!'

'She's no such thing.' Alexander reminded her. 'Serena, she will be fine. No one would let her die.'

However, even Serena noticed the uncertainty in his voice. Alexander looked at Anne with desperation in his eyes, as if silently begging her to regain her health.

'Father will be back soon and he'll tend to her needs.' Alexander said, confidently. 'I'm sure he'll know what's wrong with her and she'll be as good as new before we know it.'

'And if she's not?' Serena screams. 'What if she dies?'

Alexander had to force the words out of his mouth.

'Then good riddance.'

'Come on now, out, both of you.' Dolohov ordered.

With one last look at Anne, he too, left.

* * *

Dolohov waited several hours for Rodolphus to come back. He tried keeping himself busy, ordering his men, making plans, strategizing for their next battle, but nothing seemed to work. He talked amongst the men, the new ones and some old Deatheaters as well.

Anyone who knew Rodolphus well seemed to be worrying. No one could be at ease until they found out what was wrong with Anne. The healers they had sent up seemed unable to guess what had happened and Anne refused to help them out. All she did was continuously order for Rodolphus's return.

It would not have been so bad if the screaming had not continued. It would always stop, of course, but soon enough, Lestrange Manor would echo with Anne's screams. Men ran up and down the stairs each time trying to prevent Anne from getting even sicker.

He did everything to keep her comfortable and at ease, but her demands seem to change rapidly. She was excruciatingly hot, then cold. She complained of the smells, and Dolohov actually ordered the men to start cleaning up the mess, including all the blood. The lights bothered her, but the darkness made her panic. She seemed to be starving but could not keep any food or potions down.

She wanted company as well. She was desperate to see her son and daughter. They, in return, were anxious to see her as well. However, Dolohov wouldn't risk it. He was afraid Anne had been contaminated with some contagious disease and he couldn't have Rodolphus's children catch it too. He sent home anyone who should any signs of sickness, fearing for everyone's lives.

He knew he ought to be doing something else, other than concentrating on Anne. They had a war going on and people were dying left and right. However, all he could think about is what would happen if Rodolphus's beloved mistress died. Yet, he still did not send anyone to bring Rodolphus back.

He didn't even send anyone to bring Bellatrix or even Rabastan. He was hoping that at least one of them would've arrived earlier but no one was yet to come. Of course, Bellatrix would not have been much help and he was fairly certain that if Bellatrix went to go check on Anne, she'd return downstairs and claim Anne's sickness had taken a turn for the worse and she was dead.

No, he wasn't stupid enough to trust Bellatrix with Anne. Anyways, she wasn't here either. He began to grow more anxious, wondering what was taking everyone so long. He'd honestly felt as though he'd rather be fighting and duelling right now than to stay within the mansion on bated breath for news of Anne's condition.

To make matters worse for him, he was constantly being pestered by both Serena and Alexander. Normally, he was quite fond of the kids but at a time like this, he wanted nothing more than to shut them up. Though he wasn't sure of how Rodolphus would feel about this.

Dolohov actually sighed in relief as he saw a familiar face enter Lestrange Manor.

Immediately, Rodolphus's men began to greet him, as he entered his home, with a small part of his army. Some congratulated him on what Dolohov assumed was a victory, while others nervously stared at him.

For the first time all day, Dolohov was at ease. Obviously, things had gone well with Rodolphus and now he could deal with Anne. Last he checked, she was still alive, although he did have to have her room silenced. He was certain that if he didn't do so, he would die of a heart attack.

'Antonin, how's everything going?' Rodolphus asked, as he reached him.

Dolohov looked up and gave a small, barely noticeable smile to Rodolphus. They didn't waste time with any pleasantries.

'Everything went well here. I had to have a lot of the bodies escorted out. No sense in using up space with rotting bodies. It helps the smell too.' Dolohov said, casually. 'More injuries than we thought. Malfoy's side is strong indeed but I think we managed to do them more harm than they did to us. Malfoy wasn't present at out battle though. Did you happen to run into him?'

Rodolphus shook his head, slowly.

'I saw many men I knew, and quite a few I did not know, but no sign of Lucius.' Rodolphus replied. 'I suspect he's taking his time. I mean, why injure himself so early on? If you did as much damage as you say, however, Lucius might find himself forced to lead his army.'

'As he should. Like all brave men.' Dolohov said. 'From what I last heard, Rabastan is still out with his battalion. Perhaps _he_ ran into Malfoy.'

'Perhaps.' Rodolphus agreed.

Rodolphus used the silence between him and Dolohov as chance to look at his surroundings. The place has been cleaned up quite a bit since he last saw it and was thankful towards Dolohov. His mansion is part of his legacy and he hated seeing it be defiled. Everywhere he went, he smelt blood and death. It wasn't a particular scene Rodolphus detested and he was in fact used to it, even in his own home. However, he always managed to clear up his mansion, leaving it as new as ever in the blink of an eye. Now, he had no choice. It was his Headquarters.

'Bellatrix is with Rabastan?' Rodolphus questioned.

Dolohov confirmed this with a nod. 'Yes she insisted on going.'

'And my children are well and accounted for?' Rodolphus asked.

Again, Dolohov nodded. He wanted to keep the mood light, but he was genuinely concerned about Anne. If she was unwell, he knew it would affect Rodolphus's ability to fight with a clear and steady mind. In the end, he also knew that his entire army would suffer.

'Your son sure knows how to create a ruckus.' Dolohov said, slightly amused. 'I almost wished I didn't have to send him off. He fit in quite perfectly with the men down here. They see him as a sort of Prince, worshipping him even. I expect great things of him.'

'As do I.' Rodolphus said, evidently pleased. 'I only wish he were a little older.'

'He's eager to fight, nonetheless.' Dolohov said. 'You may want to ensure he keeps out of harm's way.'

Rodolphus nodded, intending to have a word with his son. He couldn't risk anything happening to his heir.

'Your daughter's quite talkative.' Dolohov added.

Rodolphus smiled in amusement. 'I've yet to have the chance to rid her of that habit.'

'Yes well, it's a good change from all the people here who are too frightened to speak.' Dolohov said looking around. 'Where we ever that frightened?'

Rodolphus shrugged. 'We had far too much valour for our own good. I'm sure we got the shit beaten out of us plenty of times for talking when we shouldn't have.'

'You especially.' Dolohov replied, with a smirk.

Rodolphus returned it, then got back to what he wanted to say.

'I must speak to Anne.' Rodolphus said, suddenly. 'I assume she's in her room?'

'Yes and she's quite eager to speak to you as well. You better go talk to her.' Dolohov said, before adding. 'I think you should be worried, Rodolphus. Anne is very sick.'

Rodolphus paused, clearly startled by this news. He needed to speak to Anne urgently and wasn't expecting any sort of bad news. The most he ever expects to hear about is a few deaths. He never assumed he had to worry about Anne's health. They had healers and potions and it was no clue Anne was one of his top priorities. It made no sense that she would be sick.

'Go see her.' Dolohov said, not wanting to say any more.

Rodolphus didn't have to be told twice, as he swiftly started to make his way up the stairs. Rodolphus entered Anne's room with a forced calm. Her bathroom door was closed and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out Anne was currently inside. In fact, he could hear her from within her bedroom, but outside of it he heard nothing. He assumed her door had been silenced. He was displeased with this. He had guards outside her room so they would be able to hear if she was in trouble. Silencing the room completely defeated that purpose.

Rodolphus noted that Anne was screaming very loudly, though. She sounded as if she were in awful pain and it made him slightly weary. But nonetheless, he had something he needed to share with his mistress.

As Rodolphus opened the door to the bathroom, he knew he didn't have to tell Anne his news.

In return, Anne didn't have to be told something she already figured out. She looked at him, her skin so pale, she looked quite ghostly. Her eyes looked quite dark and even lifeless. Her usual glow and radiant beauty seem to stay with her, but she was an immensely frightening sight to behold.

Rodolphus still felt the need to tell Anne the news out loud. Whether or not she already knew was irrelevant.

'Anne you're – '

Anne fell to the floor with a loud thud, promptly passing out.

'Pregnant.' Rodolphus finished.


	33. In The Hands Of Anne

katelynn179

But unfortunately, nothing ever comes easy for poor Anne :(

And your guess is right on the dot! :D Good job, you've been paying attention!

In their own way, they all kind of care about Anne. She went to school with all of them, she was friends with them, played Quidditch with them, it's hard to forget all that stuff. It's just rather sad that she's always be known as Rodolphus mistress, a toy that they can all just play with , use and abuse. :(

Ms. Marionette  
Yup! Another little bundle of joy for our lovely Anne. Well, another pregnancy, more like. Can't tell you yet whether or not she or the baby will make it out alive. Anne's very determined though, so we'll see :D

Alexander is a stubborn little boy who idolizes and worships the very ground his father walks on. But yes, perhaps he should take a few notes from his sister :D And to think, when this started off, it was completely the opposite, with Alexander warming up to Anne and Serena worshipping Rodolphus, haha.

Let's keep our fingers crossed for Anne. Haha, and Dolohov has a bit of a soft spot for Anne. He was always usually kind towards her. Plus, he's always been rather fond of Rodolphus as well. Thinks he's a bit of an idiot, but fond nonetheless! :)

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think it's needless to say I have severe writer's block. Thinking the story up in my head? No problem. Actually getting it down and making it sound decent... not so easy. Who knew?

Enjoy the chapter everyone!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'Your pacing is making me dizzy Rodolphus.' Rabastan said. 'Calm down, will you? Come sit, you'll hear from the healers soon.'

'I couldn't sit still even if I wanted to.' Rodolphus said, exasperated. 'What the hell is taking so long?'

'It's probably nothing. In a few days, when she's well rested, she'll be able to take some potions and she'll be fine.' Rabastan replied, slowly. 'You're making a big deal out of nothing. She's got her healers and her guards with her here. Yourmen need you downstairs.'

'Dolohov can take care of everything and he has Rookwood and Bellatrix with him.' Rodolphus said, dismissively. 'If you think they need more help, then _you_ go downstairs and help them.'

'You're likely to kill everyone in sight if I leave you here.' Rabastan said, rolling his eyes. 'Look, Anne is just tired. She's been working just as hard as any of us and unlike us, she's not so used to her powers. I told you taking away her wand and feeding her those potions wasn't a good idea. She's a _witch_, she's meant to do her magic.'

'Fine whatever! I know that _now_!' Rodolphus hissed. 'If you have the answer in three seconds, then what is taking the damn healers so fucking long? If nothing is wrong, then why hasn't anyone come to talk to me? And why – '

'Is Mum okay?' Serena interrupted meekly.

'_Mistress_ _Anne_ is still inside with the healers.' Rodolphus replied. 'I haven't heard from them.'

'Can I go inside?' Serena asked.

Before Rodolphus and even Rabastan had a chance to stop her, Serena just barged inside. No one protested once she went inside and interrupted the healers though, since Rabastan and Rodolphus have been wanting to do the very same thing for hours.

'Serena.' Anne said, weakly.

She tried smiling at her daughter and put her arms out, before Serena willingly ran over to hug her mother.

'Mum, are you okay now? Did the healers make you feel better?' Serena asked. 'Are you still sick? Will you be okay? You're very cold Mum! You look so pale! You want me to get you a coat?'

'She's turning paler by the second.' Rabastan said, before pulling Serena away. 'We need to let Mistress Anne rest, Serena. Come away from her.'

'No, no! I don't mind.' Anne aid, sadly. 'Let her stay. I'm not contagious. It's just pregnancy symptoms.'

'I thought the baby died!' Serena exclaimed.

Anne nervously looked to Rodolphus, only now realizing that she probably shouldn't have just anything just yet. However, Rodolphus didn't mind.

'This is a new baby. A new brother for you, Serena.' Rodolphus informed her.

Anne cringed inwardly and prevented herself form covering her ears, as Serena began to scream with joy. This was also the first time she was hearing about the baby's gender.

'I have to tell Alexander!' Serena exclaimed. 'Wait Mum, I'll be right back!'

Serena dashed away and Rabastan gave Anne a small smile, before following his niece out the door. He intended to keep both Alexander and Serena out of Anne's room, so she could rest. He also knew Rodolphus was eager to speak with her and the healers.

'You did this on purpose.' Anne said, softly.

Rodolphus confirmed this with a nod. 'Yes, I've been expecting you to get pregnant for quite some time. I would've told you as soon as I knew but I had to go to battle.'

'Well, I figured it out.' Anne said, casually.

'What I don't understand is why you're so sick.' Rodolphus said, now directing his attention to the healers.

'Don't tell him!' Anne blurted out.

'You work for me, not her!' Rodolphus hissed, before glaring at Anne.

'Ugh! Go away, I can't all the noise!' Anne whined.

Rodolphus was just about to begin yelling at Anne, until she began to scream. The healers rushed over to her, as Rodolphus looked on helplessly. He noted that no one tried to give her any potions or use any spells. All they did was try to soothe her and try to get her to put on more layers of clothing.

'It's too HOT!' Anne screamed.

'I know it feels hot to you, but it's just in your head. You need to get your body temperature up.' One healer said, as softly as she could manage.

'Why does she think it's hot?' Rodolphus asked, frowning.

'Mr. Lestrange, if you could, please convince her to put more layers on.' Another healer said, sounding desperate.

Rodolphus approached Anne, and lightly caressed her arm. He nearly pulled his hand away, after feeling her cold skin.

'Anne, love, why don't you put this on and I'll tell Alexander and Serena to come keep you company?' Rodolphus suggested. 'You see, you're so cold that if I let them near you, they may fall ill themselves.'

'But I'm not cold.' Anne replied, quietly.

She managed to stop screaming and Rodolphus now saw the tears running down her face.

'I know. You feel very hot but Serena has mentioned you're cold too.' Rodolphus said, slowly. 'Why not just humour her?'

Anne wasn't stupid. She knew that Rodolphus and her healers were humouring _her_. She did, however, want to see her children.

'Help me dress.' Anne requested.

Rodolphus looked towards the healers for answers. She did look weak, but it made absolutely no sense to Rodolphus that Anne could not dress all by herself.

When the healers nodded to him, Rodolphus obliged and began to help Anne dress. He had to admit, he was becoming more anxious by the second. Anne complained every few seconds about something knew that was bothering her. She seemed to experience random doses of pain, shrieking very often.

He sent someone to go get his children as he helped Anne put more layers on. She whined to no end, attempting to pull the layers off. Rodolphus had to hold her down and watch her scream and cry even more.

'Father, is she alright?' Alexander asked, coming in.

Anne scrunched up her face, obviously not wanting her children to see her this way. However, she couldn't just ignore her pain.

'Hold her down.' Rodolphus ordered. 'Don't let her take anything off. She needs to get her temperature up.'

Alexander was about to protest, until he realized Rodolphus was speaking to Rabastan, who very quickly obliged.

Serena was by Alexander's side, looking as startled as him. Alexander put his arm around his sister, in attempt to comfort her. Rodolphus took this opportunity to step outside with a few of the healers.

'What is going on?' Rodolphus nearly snapped, as he closed the door behind him. 'Has she gone mental?'

He was dreading the answer, unsure if he really wanted to know or not.

'Her sanity... is as intact as it ever was.' A healer replied.

'Then what's wrong with her? She's can't keep anything down, and yet she still throws up. She thinks it's burning hot when it's actually freezing! Everything bothers her! The lights, the noises, the smells! She can't sleep worth a damn and she acts as if someone is stabbing her to death every two minutes!'

'Mr. Lestrange, if you want your mistress _alive_ and in good health, I suggest aborting the child _rapidly_ growing inside of her.' The healer advised.

Rodolphus froze. This was the last thing he was expecting.

'Are you telling be the baby is making her sick?' Rodolphus questioned, in disbelief.

'Mistresses aren't _meant_ to have children. To have a child grow so rapidly inside of you – '

'She's done it before!' Rodolphus exclaimed. 'She's given birth _twice_!'

'Then she was very lucky to have survived. Mistress Anne has informed me that the birth of her son was quite painful and she nearly died from it.' The healer said. 'She has also told me she had two miscarriages, one prior to becoming a mistress and one not too long ago, where she herself, stabbed her abdomen repeatedly to rid herself of the child.'

'She had an easy pregnancy while she was carrying my daughter, and prior to her recent miscarriage, she had an easy pregnancy with that baby too.' Rodolphus argued.

'Like I said, Mr. Lestrange, she was _very_ lucky.' The healer said, gravely. 'Both miscarriages did great damage to her body. That alone puts her at risk to have any more children, but when you add being a mistress to the mix... well, you saw the result.'

'You're telling me my son is killing her?' Rodolphus asked.

The healers nodded in return, not knowing how else they could explain it to Rodolphus.

'Then abort the baby, in whatever way you can.' Rodolphus ordered. 'Just make sure she doesn't die.'

'She should be able to take _this_ potion.' The healer said.

Rodolphus took a deep breath. He knew that with abortion potions, the mother has to be willing to drink it.

'The longer you put this off, the more of a risk she's in.' The healer said, slowly.

Rodolphus nodded his head, before hesitantly walking towards Anne's door.

'Say nothing to no one.' Rodolphus ordered the guards by Anne's door.

The guards nodded loyally, pretending they didn't hear a single word that transpired between Rodolphus and the healers.

Rodolphus headed inside, to find Anne silently screaming on her bed, bound by ropes.

'I told _you_ to restrain her.' Rodolphus said to Rabastan.

'Yes, well, I did, until she began clawing at my face.' Rabastan said, rolling his eyes. 'My way was so much easier, and incredibly efficient, I might add.'

'I told him not to do it.' Serena said.

'So did I.' Alexander added.

'They were begging me to do it!' Rabastan said, smirking.

Rodolphus flicked his wand, and within seconds, Anne was able to speak and move with ease.

'I can't keep all these clothes on me!' Anne insisted.

'Fine, take them off.' Rodolphus said.

He walked towards Anne as she was left in some shorts and a tank top. He sat on her bed and pulled her close to him, keeping her warm himself. Although, this didn't help Anne feel any less hot, she didn't protest at being held by Rodolphus.

Serena grinned towards Alexander, who did a poor job of hiding his own smile.

Rabastan, however, could read his brother better than anyone else and knew at once, that something was very wrong. He stared at his brother who had Anne pulled up against his chest, whispering what he assumed was sweet messages.

Suddenly, the door opened and Bellatrix walked in, observing the scene around her.

'I'd hate to break this little cozy scene here, but you're needed downstairs _husband_.' Bellatrix said.

'I need someone to watch her.' Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix scoffed. 'You need to _fight_ this war, Rodolphus... Or have you decided to let Lucius overthrow you? Anyways, she has your men guarding her at all times. I'm sure she's safe. I'll get her more guards if it makes you feel better.'

'I don't trust anyone to watch her...' Rodolphus repeated.

'I don't need anyone to watch me.' Anne insisted. 'Go fight, Rodolphus. I'm fine on my own. I'm not a child.'

Rodolphus gritted his teeth.

'We'll watch her Father.' Alexander volunteered. 'Serena and I will make sure she's alright.'

'Alexander, go to your room and take Serena with you.' Bellatrix ordered, looking slightly amused. 'No one in this room is going to let children look after Mistress Anne. _I_ will stay with her.'

'No offence Mother, but I think I have a better shot...' Alexander muttered.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes slightly and Serena stood up and pulled her brother with her.

'We're going!' Serena announced, dragging a protesting Alexander with her.

'How cute.' Rabastan remarked, smirking.

'I'll watch her.' Bellatrix repeated. 'Don't give me that look, you two. You really think I'm going to do something to hurt her?'

'No.' Rodolphus replied. 'You may kill her though.'

'I quite agree with that.' Rabastan added. 'Rod, what's wrong with her anyways?'

A long silence fell between the four of them.

'Well, I think Mistress Anne can be left alone for a few minutes while you explain what's going on.' Bellatrix said. 'Meanwhile, I can tell you everything you're missing out on in the war. It's no big deal really, I mean it isn't like Lucius regained the upper hand form us.'

Nobody missed the sarcasm in her voice.

'What the hell were you, Dolohov and Rookwood doing all day then!' Rodolphus screamed.

Anne pulled away from him and groaned in frustration at the sudden noise. Bellatrix took note of this and frowned.

'You can really be blaming us!' She exclaimed. 'If it _weren't_ for us, things would be much worse! You chose to stay up here all day with Rabastan, instead of helping out your men. You're forgetting Lucius has the majority of the Deatheaters on his side, as well as the Dark Lord!'

'And I've got a _very _powerful, foreign army, capable of magic those fools couldn't even imagine!' Rodolphus retorted, ignoring Anne's wishes for him to quiet down.

'The Dark Lord has got his own foreign army as well Rodolphus!' Bellatrix informed him. 'You knew this victory wouldn't come easy for you but here you are, sitting on your arse when you should be downstairs helping us fight _your_ war!'

'Oh yeah? Well – '

'SHUT UP!' Anne screeched.

She began gasping for breath at once, before coughing violently. Rabastan cringed and turned away before Anne leaned over her bed and began to throw up. Anne clutched at her stomach instead of holding back her hair. It was Bellatrix who walked over towards her and did her for her, as Rodolphus stared on, quite unsure of what to do.

'Can you take care of her?' Bellatrix asked a healer, once Anne was done.

Anne weakly thank Bellatrix, before pushing herself into a sitting position. She paid Rodolphus no attention and pulled her knees close to her chest, before burying her head in them.

'Let's talk then.' Rabastan said, eager to get out of the room.

Rodolphus flicked his wand, cleaning up Anne's mess and reluctantly left her alone with the healers in order to go talk to his brother and wife.

* * *

'How are you feeling now?' Rodolphus asked, as he entered the room.

He had been hoping that Anne's condition would improve over the next few days, but he wasn't that fortunate. He continued to fight his battles, but now, with a newfound anxiety. Every second of every day he waited on bated breath for good news. When that didn't come, he settled with just knowing that dreadful news hadn't reached his ears. He was terrified that one day, he'd come home and somebody would tell him Anne had died.

He knew he couldn't put off the matter any longer though. Especially not with Anne's life at stake. He didn't really need another child, after all. He had two, and luckily, one was a boy. He had secured his line and that's all he really needed to do.

'I'm having one of my better moments.' Anne replied, sighing. 'This baby is really tiring me out. The poor little thing, I hope it's alright in there.'

'Well I'm more worried about you right now.' Rodolphus said, taking his seat. 'Anne, we need to talk about this.'

'Yeah, I agree.' Anne replied. 'Why did you do this Rodolphus? I have nothing against children, especially my own children, but so soon after what happened? And during a war? You told me you were being careful.'

Rodolphus stared at her, momentarily dumbfounded.

'That's not what I wanted to speak to you about.' Rodolphus said, slightly amused.

'Did you do this on purpose or not?' Anne asked, crossing her arms.

'I did.' Rodolphus admitted. 'But that was before I knew what kind of harm this child would lead you into.'

Anne waved it off. 'I'm fine.'

Rodolphus took a deep breath, frowning at Anne's obvious lack of concern over the matter. He certainly didn't think she should be taking things so lightly, especially when it was plaguing his own thoughts every second of every day.

'This baby is going to kill you, Anne.' Rodolphus informed her, for the hundredth time. 'The healers told us both this, several times.'

'They said the baby _could_ kill me.' Anne defended. '_Could_ does not mean that it's definite.'

'They said the baby _will most likely_ kill you.' Rodolphus corrected. 'Anne, given your state, there's no question about it! I can see you getting sick right before my very eyes and don't you dare deny it! Your expression gives your distress away!'

'Fine, maybe I'm not feeling well, but it doesn't mean I'm dying!' Anne insisted.

Frustrated, she ran her hands through her hair, before taking the sweater she was wearing off of herself. Rodolphus glared at her darkly, wanting to hit her very much for her defiance.

'I want you to abort the child.' He said, less calmly than he would've liked.

Anne laughed in his face, not bothering to hide her spite.

'Drink this potion, Anne.' Rodolphus ordered, pulling a vial out of his pockets. 'You're not getting any better. This baby has no chance of surviving but you do, as long as you get rid of it!'

'Our son will survive!' Anne exclaimed.

'Really? How? You don't sleep, you don't eat, your body temperature doesn't remain constant, you could barely move, hell, it's a miracle that you're even conscious right now!' Rodolphus bellowed. 'What the fuck is this baby going to survive on, huh? It's going to die and unless you take this potion, you're going to complicate things and you will die too.'

'I'm not going to kill another one of my children.' Anne spat. 'I won't kill another innocent baby and you can't make me.'

And although Rodolphus knew he shouldn't, he couldn't hold himself back. Tears immediately formed in Anne's eyes as soon as she felt that stinging slap against her cheek. Rodolphus clenched his jaw and raised his hand again, high in the air.

'Take the potion.' He threatened.

Anne shook her head.

Anne cried now, as she felt the second slap against her cheek. She was in no state to defend herself and Rodolphus's treatment of her hurt more than she could possibly explain.

'Please stop hurting me.' Anne begged.

'Beating the pregnant mistress, are we?' Bellatrix asked, strolling into the room. 'Even as your wife, I have to say, I'm quite surprised at you, Rodolphus. I mean, Mistress or not, this really is a new level of cruelty... even for you.'

'I don't know what else to do.' Rodolphus said, slightly hysterical. 'She won't – SHE WON'T TAKE THE BLOODY POTION!'

'Then that's her choice.' Bellatrix said, lips pursed.

Rodolphus glared at his wife.

'Listen you little bitch, I know you'd like nothing more that to see her dead! Rodolphus said, furiously. 'But I won't let her die, not after everything I've done to have her!'

'This isn't about what I want _or_ about what you want!' Bellatrix yelled. 'It's about what _she_ wants, her, the mother of your children! You know it as well as I do that if she has another miscarriage, she _will_ die! So I suggest you stop harming her this very second. She needs to take the abortive potion if she wants a guaranteed chance at life!'

Rodolphus stared at his wife, as he turned red with anger.

'But you can't force her to take that potion, not _that_ particular potion. So it is up to her.' Bellatrix said, dismissively. 'This is completely out of your hands, Rodolphus. There's _nothing_ you can do now. She has all the power, and she's choosing to see this through.'

'She's going to die!' Rodolphus said, crazily.

'If you really think that then perhaps you should spend more time being a little kinder to her.' Bellatrix snapped. 'Fight this war, finish it up, make your amends, do what you need to do! Life is still going on, Rodolphus.'

Without a word, Rodolphus angrily stormed out of Anne's room, not wanting to hear another word from Anne or Bellatrix.

'Thank you.' Anne whispered, softly.

Bellatrix nodded stiffly at her. 'I could hear him yelling at you from my room.'

'Why did you do that?' Anne asked, wincing in pain. 'Why'd you stick up for me like that?'

Bellatrix sighed and walked closer to Anne, before sitting directly across from her, on the bed. She tried patting Anne's arm comfortingly, but found she was very bad at this. Comfort wasn't really her strongest suit, at least not with Anne. She didn't know how to console her sworn enemy.

'Because we're on the same side, because you're the mother to my children, because my husband is head over arse in love with you – '

'The expression is head over heels, Bellatrix.' Anne corrected.

Bellatrix just shrugged and smirked.

'I don't know _why_. Something is just different.' Bellatrix said, slowly. 'Maybe it's this war. It feels... different. Last time, it was all glory, power and assurance. Now, it just feels like...'

'Death, dread and doom.' Anne finished. 'Like a never ending black abyss.'

Bellatrix nodded and a long, brutal silence fell between the two women.

'We're going to lose.' Bellatrix said, at last.

Anne didn't know what to say to these words that cut through the silence like a knife. Deep inside, she was a little relieved that she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

'For what it's worth, Bellatrix, I really didn't want this.' Anne said, honestly. 'I didn't want Rodolphus's love, or affection. I didn't want him to tear apart the word for me, or abandon you, his wife.'

Bellatrix had to force herself not to turn away. This was hard for her to hear.

'I ruined your life, just as Rodolphus did mine. I stole your true love, your family, _everything_, and I didn't even want it. Don't get me wrong, I love my children and Rodolphus and Rabastan, and everyone associated with them.' Anne continued. 'But nonetheless, this isn't the life I wanted for myself. I wish I could go back and change it all. Everything I did to you... I hate myself for it.'

Bellatrix nodded her head as the words seem to consume her mind.

'I've done more wrong to you than anyone else in this world. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for it.' Anne whispered. 'I'm really, truly sorry.'

'I am too.' Bellatrix said, after a moment's pause. 'To be honest, I always knew it was Rodolphus's fault and not yours. I knew that it should be him that I hate, him that I should be furious with, but in the end, I always took it out on you. I made your very difficult life even worse.'

'You looked after my children, Bellatrix... and you never killed me, so I'm forever thankful and indebted to you.' Anne said, sincerely. 'Really, Bellatrix, just... thank you.'

'Truce?' Bellatrix asked.

Anne managed to put a smile on her face. She knew of course that thing could never be good between herself and Bellatrix. She also knew that merely hours later, they'd go back to hating each other and making the other miserable, but at least they got this all out in the open.

'Truce.' Anne agreed.

Again, another long silence ensued the two women. It was Anne who broke it this time.

'Bellatrix, if anything happens to me, promise me you'll look after my children?' Anne asked, timidly. 'Even the new one?'

'Nothing is going to happen to you.' Bellatrix said, with a note of finality in her voice. 'Your pregnancy will be short, just hold out for a little while longer and you, as well as your child, will be fine.'

'I'm doing my very best to ensure that my son will have a chance at life.' Anne said, giving Bellatrix a small smile. 'Despite what everyone thinks, I really am trying. It's taking all my effort, but I know my son will be alright. Just in case I'm not though... I need you to promise me.'

'I promise, but Anne, you have to try harder. For everyone's sake.' Bellatrix said, finally tearing her gaze away from Anne. 'You have to start eating! This child won't survive without any food!'

'Actually... I think he's fine.' Anne said, almost inaudibly.

Bellatrix frowned in confusion, but did not look back at Anne. Somehow, she found herself unable to meet the younger girl's gaze.

'I can feel myself growing weaker, Bellatrix.' Anne admitted. 'The child is draining me for all I'm worth... my nutrients, my magic... my life.'

Bellatrix snapped her head towards Anne.

'I'm starting to pass out at odd times of the day.' Anne continued. 'Sometimes, my vision blurs, or I can't hear a thing. It's in small doses, so no one has noticed, but it's happening. He's kicking furiously in my stomach though, so I know for a fact that he's strong and doing all of this.'

'I thought you were afraid of dying.' Bellatrix pointed out.

'I am. I'm so terrified that I cannot even put it into words.' Anne replied. 'But... he's my son. I've done so much wrong to the people in my life... I can't do any more of it. I'd gladly die for him, just as my own parents did for me.'

Bellatrix nodded her understanding. Anne seemed certain that she would die. Bellatrix just wondered what kind of an effect this will have on her husband... and the war.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Shorter than usual, but hopefully it was an informative chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

- Rosalie L.


	34. Haunted

katelynn179  
Rodolphus is just a mean person. He loves Anne, really truly and he cares a lot about her, but he treats her horribly. He's never gotten over his obsession over controlling her completely and having her utterly devoted to him. He's a man with too much power, and he tries continuously to mould Anne into this perfect, obedient and submissive mistress.

You'll actually find out the fate of Anne and her baby in the next chapter!

Anne and Bella have reached a bit of a truce. They acknowledged that neither of them was at fault for anything, which was incredibly mature of them. Looks like Rodolphus is the only one who can't seem to mature.

The way I see it, both Anne and Rodolphus come off as insane, and though their minds might be a bit muddled, I think they're both perfectly sane. They just have a lot on their shoulders and no way to deal with it. So yes, Anne is very much sane but very out of touch with reality.

Ms. Marionette  
I'm glad Anne is keeping the baby as well! She can't really show it, but losing that last baby, and actually killing it herself, really hurt her. After something like that, she couldn't possibly let herself harm another one of her children, born or not.

Bellatrix, in all honesty, does not believe they have a chance to win the war, though she'd never tell Rodolphus this, of course. She's desperate to make amends. She's accepted that there's a good chance she won't make it out this war alive, but she's certain that Anne will and by default Alexander and Serena as well. In the end, she thinks it's fitting that Anne should finally be free of all of them and she does feel that only Anne could give her children a chance at having a normal life, and living in a loving environment. As much and they both hated each other and as much as they both made each other miserable, Anne felt that she was in Bellatrix's debt since she took care of her children. Now Bellatrix thinks will do the same in return. Of course, Anne thinks that she'll die and Bellatrix will live. Guess we'll have to see!

Haha, I love unspoken codes that girls have. Rodolphus stood there, just confused, but to a girl, these things make sense :D

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait! Not too sure how long it's been, but this story will be finished soon enough! I had thought about making this into a trilogy, but not too sure if I'll have time to finish it if I start a third part. I may just finish off this story and give it a different ending I have in mind.

Anyways, enjoy!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'Go in, she likes you better!' Alexander whispered, loudly, as he pushed his sister on front of him.

'Does not! You're her first born!' Serena exclaims. 'You're her favourite and you're a boy! You go ahead.'

'Children, I don't have a favourite.' Anne said, groaning as she tried to sit up. 'Come in, both of you, I'm feeling rather good today.'

'Did you hear that Alexander, she agreed with me!' Serena said, pulling her brother in. 'You tell her.'

Anne began to panic inwardly.

'Tell me what?' She asked quickly. 'Did something happen? Is someone hurt? Please don't tell me that somebody died!'

'I wish...' Alexander murmured.

Serena elbowed him and pushed him forward. Alexander scowled at her, as Anne looked towards her children with worried eyes. She had been waiting anxiously to hear of anyone's death. With her situation, no one wanted to do anything to stress her out and Anne found herself being left out of the loop. She's heard of no stories of victories, defeats, injuries or death. It made her anxious, and stressed her out nonetheless, but no one would listen to her.

The only things that kept her sane are the short visits she received. Alexander and Serena come visit her daily, whereas Rodolphus and Rabastan try to see her as much as possible, which is not very often, seeing as how they're busy with battles. Every once in a while, someone else came to see her, including Bellatrix, Dolohov, and Rookwood.

'Alexander, Serena, what's going on?' Anne asked, desperation evident in her voice. 'Who's hurt?'

'No one.' Alexander finally said. 'But Mother and Father have to leave the Manor for a while. They need all the help they can get, so Uncle Rabastan and Rookwood and Dolohov and anyone Father remotely trusts is leaving as well...'

Anne let out a sigh of relief. 'So no one is hurt?'

Alexander looked to Serena, gesturing for her to continue. She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing her brother left her with the hard part. She swore, that like Alexander, she would rather be telling Anne of someone's injury.

'Well, Father had to appoint someone to look over his Manor, and after all of us...' Serena said, quickly. 'He left Grandfather in charge and he's going to be here any minute!'

Serena had said everything in one breath, and as jumbled as it was, Anne heard every word as if it were spoken as a drone.

'I-I'm sorry, _what_?' Anne asked.

'You looking really well, Mother!' Alexander said, changing the topic. 'Looks like the baby is growing! So everything is alright, it seems!'

Anne decided not to tell her son otherwise. She felt sicker and weaker with each day. Sometimes, she couldn't even bring herself to speak, or even open her eyes. She was aware of how often she fell in and out of consciousness and refused to explain to the healers how it was possible that the child continued to grow, even as she grew weaker. She knew Rodolphus would go on a murderous rage if he found out that the baby literally lived off her powers and strength. The stronger the baby got, the more he grew... but it came with a heavy cost. Anne was fully prepared to sacrifice herself for this child, for reasons, she was sure, would make no sense to anyone else. She found that she was becoming to numb to even complain of the pain. However, everyone else took it as a sign that she was slowly recovering.

'You said he's going to be here any _minute_?' Anne asked, feeling herself shake.

She hated the man. She loathed him with a passion.

'Yes, well, we were trying to tell you for hours but neither of us wanted to...' Serena trailed off.

Anne sucked in her breath as she heard the door handle turn. Her children's expressions only confirmed that Rodolphus's father had arrived. He walked in looking every bit as menacing and powerful as his son. Rodolphus was the spitting image of his father, just as Alexander was of him. Somehow, however, Anne couldn't even find the nerve to look him in the eye. He was a monster, in her opinion, and to look at such evil, often frightened her, as childish as it sounds.

'Good morning, Grandfather.' Alexander said, as he entered the room.

'Good morning Grandfather.' Serena repeated.

'Good morning, children.' He replied, while smirking at Anne. 'Still on bed rest, Mistress?'

Anne would've liked to answer, to say anything really. However, she could already feel herself slipping away. The pain in her womb intensified, and her vision began to blue. The words spoken by Rodolphus's father seem to fade in her ears and her body broke out in a cold sweat.

She began to panic greatly. No one, as of yet, had known about her moments of passing out. Now, she was certain, they would find out and all hell would break loose. Her children will become frantic and she didn't even know how Rodolphus's father would react. She didn't have much time to think about it, however, as darkness consumed her.

* * *

'Is she okay, Grandfather?' Serena asked, as he entered her room.

Alexander was seated on her bed, evidently deep in his thoughts. He snapped his head back to reality when he heard his sister speak. They had been waiting countless hours to hear news about Anne. They were afraid to here that she was dead. To watch her suddenly slump in her bed, eyes closed, with his unmoving body frightened him greatly. He wanted to scream and cry, just as his sister did when she realized something was wrong. He was a Lestrange though, and as a Lestrange, he acted the part.

'The healers are befuddled.' He replied, simply. 'Mistress Anne's vitals are strong, at times, and at other they grow immensely weak, before returning normal once more. She is however, as of this moment, still unconscious.'

'She never used to sleep before but lately, that's all she does now.' Alexander piped up. 'She doesn't eat, _she_ can't cause she can't keep anything down. She grows intense fevers one second and then the next second she's ice cold. The child is still growing though... how is that possible?'

'I have an idea, as do the healers.' He replied, casually. 'You seem so certain Alexander, that she was sleeping all those times.'

'You think she unconscious?' Serena exclaims.

'It's nothing you two should concern yourself with.' He said, icily. 'I shall speak with your father when he gets home.'

'But she's our mum, you have to tell us!' Alexander insisted.

'She's a toy for your father to play with.' He said, callously. 'If she should perish, then Rodolphus can always get a new one.'

'You're wrong!' Serena said, loudly. 'Father _loves_ her... and so do Alexander and I! He would die without her, Grandfather!'

The eldest Lestrange chuckled at his two grandchildren. He looked at them with amusement evident in his eyes. He always thought Rodolphus should've spent more time raising his kids, but they were still young. He believed there was still time to bring them up in the proper Pureblood ways.

'He loves the woman he beats and rapes? The very woman whose family he killed? The same woman he tore away from her fiancé?' He asked, harshly. 'She was good for pleasure and the ability to bear children. She was amusing for your father and good training, as well. She is, to this day, still a prisoner. She will remain so, until the day she dies.'

'She chose to stay with Father!' Serena exclaimed. 'She could've had her freedom if she went with Uncle Lucius but she chose him!'

'What's the difference being one man's whore or another's?' He replied, casually. 'You should see what happens if she ever had the option to choose between Sirius Black and your father.'

'She wouldn't – '

'She wouldn't what? She wouldn't pick the life she always wanted? The life she felt was stolen from her?' He asked, laughing at his grandchildren. 'You really think Mistress Anne would deny herself the life she was always meant to have? You father knows this, children. It's why he keeps her locked up and away from him. He knows, just as well I, that he doesn't stand a chance against Sirius Black.'

'But she loves him.' Alexander said, childishly. 'She loves Father.'

'She may as well. It isn't as if he gave her any choice, after all.' He replied, simply. 'You children are fools to think either one of them _love_ the other. My son is possessive and Mistress Anne is very much at the mercy of him. She's desperate for affection, no matter how masochistic the outcome and he's simply obsessed with her.'

Serena looked at Grandfather with disgust. She could understand why Anne hated him so much, and at this very moment, she felt the same way. He spoke of her mother as if she were an object, as if she was nothing better than dirt on the ground. He spoke so calmly about her father's vile treatment of her and showed little remorse for the things he encouraged him to do.

Alexander, on the other hand, looked at him with understanding. It was as if his Grandfather was saying made complete sense to him. Anne had already proved that she would let Rodolphus die, who's to say she wouldn't run off with Sirius Black if she could? He felt his father and grandfather were both right. Anne needed to be controlled and contained. Or else, they would all lose her.

* * *

'How'd the battle go, son?'

Rodolphus looked up at his father with a tired grin. 'As well as can be expected. Casualties on both sides, of course.

It wasn't the answer the elder man was looking for. He had hoped his son would provide him with a glorious tale of how he defeated Lucius's men at battle and regained the upper hand. It didn't take a fool to realize that Rodolphus was not doing as well as he originally thought he would. He didn't blame his son, of course. He blamed his Mistress. He blamed Anne for being such a distraction to his eldest son.

'You need to keep your head clear of any distress while in battle.' He informs his son, stiffly. 'It'd be rather good of you to put off any stress you're carrying. I assume you keep many girls around for your men? Why not pleasure yourself with one of them while your mistress is... indisposed?'

Rodolphus smirks at this. 'I do, Father. Constantly, but none are as good as her. Sometimes, I believe I may never have a chance to...'

Rodolphus trailed off, clenching his fists and sighing. What was he supposed to say? That he'd never get a chance to fuck his mistress again? Even to him, it sounded crude. His father merely smirked at him, as if reading his mind.

'What of Bellatrix?' He asked. 'I've always liked her, you know. Best daughter-in-law a father can ask for.'

'She keeps me away from Mistress Anne, claiming I only cause her further distress.' Rodolphus says, rolling his eyes. 'To be quite honest, Father, I don't see the point in winning this war if she is gone.'

'You act as if the whole war is all about that whore.' He father says, with disgust.

'For me, it is. Sure, I like the power, I like men bowing down to me and bending over backwards to please me...' Rodolphus said, slowly. 'What good is all that glory without her though, Father?'

'There are other girls, Rodolphus.' He said, sternly.

'Not like her.' Rodolphus said, simply.

'You're telling me you can find no other women to beat and fuck?' He nearly snaps.

'Not like her.' Rodolphus replies, now with a smirk. 'Every time I think she's under my control, she does something stupid to defy me! Now, she's even willing to risk her life over some stupid child. She's frustrating and yet so very alluring. Half the time, I want to kill her and the other half, well, I could barely keep myself from fucking her brains out.'

'Another son would do you good.' His father replied, ignoring the last part.

'I'll kill him if she dies trying to conceive him.' Rodolphus vows. 'I'll kill everyone in sight.'

'As long as you win that war.' The eldest Lestrange said. 'Or else, Lucius will have your head hung against his wall.'

'I'm not going to lose. Not Anne, not the child and certainly not the war.' Rodolphus said, chuckling. 'I've come too far to lose it all now. When this war is done, when I'm the undeniable ruler of this realm, I'll finally be content. And I'll have my wife on one side and my whore on the other.'

'At least your wife is still on your mind.' His father remarks.

'More so than my mother ever was in yours.' Rodolphus retorts. 'Growing up watching you two... I fooled myself into thinking I'd have a happy marriage.'

'You wrecked your marriage by putting your mistress above your wife.' His father says. 'It has nothing to do with how I treated your mother, who, I remind you, worshipped the very ground I walked on.'

'She died hating you.' Rodolphus said, bluntly.

His father smirks at him. 'She died hating _you_, son.'

'I'm going to go see Mistress Anne.' Rodolphus said, evidently angry.

'She's unconscious.' His father informs him. 'She has been for a few hours. It's been happening very often, unbeknownst by you.'

'What?' Rodolphus asks, angrily. 'Why didn't anyone inform me of this?'

'Your mistress is very good at hiding things.' He replied, simply. 'No one knew. If your children and I hadn't witnessed it for ourselves, you may have never known.'

'That is... _impossible_!' Rodolphus yelled. 'The child is growing! I've seen her belly getting bigger!'

'It lives off her energy, her magic.' Rodolphus's father said, smirking. 'She's dying, Rodolphus. You _are_ going to lose her. She's chosen that fate for herself and I believe... she has finally chosen to die rather than to remain in your company.'

Rodolphus could feel his blood boiling. His father always did know how to get to him, and Anne always knew how to anger him and find new ways of leaving him.

* * *

'You're up.' Rodolphus said, his voice void of any emotion.

Anne barely opened her eyes, as she heard Rodolphus's voice. She groaned and shifted her body in her bed, trying to regain her energy. It was too much effort for her to try to focus her vision on Rodolphus, to concentrate on using her voice, to keep her breathing normal and to even speak. It seemed trivial to her that she should spend her last moments of her life arguing with Rodolphus.

However, Rodolphus was a patient man when he wanted to be. He would wait for Anne's mind to clear enough to allow her to sit up and converse with him. He wasn't about to just accept that his mistress was going to die, after all. He still felt as if he could persuade her to change her mind. And so, he waited, for hours, as Anne opened and shut her eyelids repeatedly. In the meantime, he got some work done. He went over plans and strategies, he conversed with his men, he humoured his children, lying to everyone and insisting that Anne was fine.

'He's kicking.' Anne murmured.

Rodolphus extended his hand forward to feel touch Anne stomach, as he was sure this was what she wanted. He felt his unborn son, kicking mightily and he knew for a fact now that he was indeed absorbing all of his mother's strength. Rodolphus hated his unborn children with a passion.

'You're going to die.' Rodolphus stated.

Anne barely nodded her head. Rodolphus noted that despite the pain that she was surely feeling, she looked content and very peaceful. It's as if a huge burden has been lifted off of her. It made Rodolphus wonder if Anne really was willing to die and if he had been her burden.

'My parents.' Anne mumbled, a small smile forming on her lips.

Rodolphus clenched his teeth. She seemed relieved that death was awaiting her. After everything they've been through, she was going to give up now, during the middle of a war. Surely she knew that Rodolphus would have nothing to live for if she were gone? The last time he lost her, he felt as if he's was incessantly haunted by her memory.

'I won't let you die.' Rodolphus vowed.

Anne let out a small sigh of discontent. He really didn't understand it. She had made her decision and it wasn't his choice. She wanted to be free, to be happy and amend all the wrong that she has done. She wanted to live the rest of her days, with her children by her side, with the intent of forgiving all those who have wronged her, those who couldn't help her, and of course, she wanted to forgive herself.

'The baby will be born soon.' Anne whispered, almost inaudibly.

'I'll kill him if you die!' Rodolphus exclaims. 'Why are you doing this, Anne? _Why_?'

'I'm not afraid anymore.' Anne said, weakly. 'I'm grateful, Rodolphus and... so blissful.'

'I love you.' Rodolphus said, angrily. 'I won't let you die! You won't – you _can't_.'

'It's not your choice.' Anne said, slowly.

'I. Love. You.' Rodolphus emphasized.

It was as if he believed those three words would make everything better. Those same words that he had always neglected to tell Anne, the very same words that Anne had longed to hear since she was thirteen. Surely, those three little words didn't lose its effect?

'I love you, James.' Anne said, with a melancholy sigh.

'Rodolphus.' He corrected.

'I'm sorry, James.' Anne replied. 'I miss you so much.'

Rodolphus came to the conclusion that Anne was once again blacking out. It was obvious she could no longer hear him, as she hadn't even kept her eyes open to look at him. At this very moment, she just imagined James Potter by her side. Rodolphus wondered who else Anne dreamt about as she was being drained of her energy.

How often did she speak to her old Gryffindor friends? Had she conversed with her mother and father? What about her Aunt and Uncles? Rodolphus could help but also wonder whether or not Anne had dreamt about her old Slytherin friends. Had she spoken to Narcissa? Or how about Regulus? Perhaps she often spoke to Lucius.

He wondered how many times Sirius black crossed her mind.

Worse yet, Rodolphus was left to wonder whether or not he had ever crossed her mind.

He stared at her growing stomach as Anne drifted away into her own world once more. He was tempted to plunge a knife into her belly and kill her and the baby. At least if they died, it would be on his terms. Or, how easy would it be to pull out his wand and utter two little words? A flash of green light and it would all be over for Anne.

He didn't want Anne to die though and certainly not this way. Her skin was icy and drained of its colour. She already looked dead and lifeless and it invoked a fear so intense in Rodolphus that he felt as if he couldn't breathe. He found it impossible to acknowledge that the world could go on without his beloved mistress.

* * *

'Do you really think it's right? Serena asked, staring intently at her brother.

'What?' Alexander asked, practising some spells with his wand.

'The way Father treats Mom... you know, Mistress Anne.' Serena replied.

Alexander continued to wave his wand. 'What you do you mean?'

Serena considered just changing the topic, but she was genuinely curious. Alexander appeared to be very blank, concentrating all too much on his magic. It frightened Serena to see her brother rapidly changing. It's as if he were a new person each day. She had trouble keeping up with all the changes since this war began.

'You know... treating her so... unfairly and brutally.' Serena said, slowly. 'He doesn't show her any respect.'

'Do you want her to leave, Serena?' Alexander asked, finally looking at his sister. 'I would prefer if Mistress Anne, our mom, was his wife... but that isn't a possibility. Even if he could marry her, she would leave.'

'She would take us with her.' Serena said, softly. 'She'd leave him... not us.'

'Aren't you afraid, Serena?' Alexander asked, shaking his head.

'Afraid of what?' Serena questioned, with a frown.

'That you're too much like Mistress Anne.' Alexander said, simply. 'Aren't you terrified that if you're like her, then Father will torture and lock you up as well?'

'I'm his _daughter_.' Serena said, shocked.

Alexander shrugged. 'You could very easily be _her_ daughter. I choose to be the son of Rodolphus Lestrange and his wife, Bellatrix Black. I acknowledge Mistress Anne as the woman who gave birth to me. I love her and...I don't deny that fact... but I don't acknowledge myself as her son.'

'She's miserable, Alexander. She's heartbroken and trapped in this place like a prisoner!' Serena exclaimed, her lip quivering. 'She's thrown around like a whore, treated as a toy! All Father does is break her spirit and it just eats away at her!'

'Since you understand it so well, Serena, you ought to shut your mouth unless you wish to be in Mistress Anne's position.' Alexander warned. 'I'd hate to see that happen to my little sister, but should the situation arise, I _will not_ help you!'

'You should learn from your brother, Serena.'

Serena sucked in her breath as her grandfather entered the room.

'Where's Father?' Alexander asked.

'He's with Mistress Anne.' He said, simply. 'Trying to persuade her to take the abortion potion.'

'She won't take it.' Serena said, confidently. 'She'd rather die than harm another one of her children.'

'I see much of Mistress Anne in you.' Her grandfather noted. 'It's such a shame. I had hoped that bitch's ways wouldn't rub off on you children. I already had to deal with Alexander a few months back.'

Serena's mouth went dry. She remembered her brother's transformation clearly, as well as the cause of it. Her grandfather smiled at her cruelly, and it frightened Serena to no end. She saw that even her brother looked tense, even though he, himself, was in no danger. She felt a little comforted to know that her brother was still concerned for her.

'Alexander, why don't you head downstairs?' His grandfather suggested. 'I think I should help your little sister learn a lesson or two.'

Alexander stared at his sister briefly, before forcing himself to look away. There wasn't anything he could do for her. He'd only be stirring up some more trouble. So he straightened up and headed out the door, without another word. He walked stiffly, as he headed down the stairs. He cleared his mind, as he imagined Serena screaming with pain.

'Alexander!'

Alexander smiled at his uncle, who had some bloody bandaging on his right arm. He reckoned his uncle ought to change the bandages but said nothing about it. He noticed that Rabastan looked very tired and excruciatingly stressed out. In his left hand, he was holding a drink and Alexander knew it wasn't his first glass.

'I'm surprised you're not upstairs with your sister, or with Mistress Anne.' Rabastan said, gesturing for the young boy to take a seat.

'She's unconscious.' Alexander said, quietly.

Rabastan became alarmed. 'What? Why? What's happened with baby?'

Alexander shrugged. 'Nobody will tell us anything. I think Grandfather knows and I think he already told Father.'

Rabastan scoffed. 'Great man, isn't he?'

'My father?' Alexander questioned.

'No. Mine.' Rabastan replied, taking a sip of his drink. 'He drove my mother to an early grave and he's taught his eldest to do the same with Anne. He doesn't even understand that these things will haunt him forever. It's no wonder his mind isn't right.'

'Everything he does is for a greater purpose.' Alexander said, rather robotically.

'He used to feed me that garbage too. I'm thankful my mother looked over me more than he did.' Rabastan said, truthfully. 'I'm thankful Rodolphus kept him too preoccupied to have time to deal with me. Of course, I'm sure Father regrets it now, but I'm more than grateful.'

'My father's the greatest man I know though.' Alexander said. 'Surely, as his brother, you agree?'

'As his brother, I'm loyal to him and my blood. I'd never turn my back on him and I owe him a great deal for all he's done for me' Rabastan said, taking another sip of his drink. 'However, I'm at war with half my friends, because of him. Mistress Anne was one of my best friends back at school and I was forced to watch your father destroy her. Bellatrix is part of the Lestrange family now, and yet I have to witness your father ignoring his true duties to the Lestrange line. Your father is an intelligent, cunning, devious and powerful man... but he is not a great man. He takes after my father, whereas I take after my mother.'

'I take after Father.' Alexander said, slightly angry. 'And I'm proud of it! It's Serena who should be ashamed! Why would she risk ending up like Mistress Anne? Maybe she didn't have any choice, but Serena does! But no, she has to run her mouth off and get herself into trouble!'

'What do you mean she got herself into trouble?' Rabastan asked, concerned.

'Grandfather... I think he's hurting her right now.' Alexander said, hesitantly.

Rabastan stood up abruptly, ready to go help his nice, when Dolohov called out to all of them.

'We broken through to Malfoy Manor!' Dolohov yelled. 'I want all the men to apparate at once! Someone call Rodolphus! Rabastan, come here, you and I are in charge! Bellatrix,where do you think you're going? You're staying here! Rodolphus needs to concentrate!

Alexander saw his uncle hesitantly apparate, as Bellatrix and Dolohov began to argue. In the end, she relented and Alexander watched as men all around him apparated out of the Lestrange Manor.

'Go get your father!' Bellatrix exclaimed to Alexander. 'If we've gotten through to Malfoy Manor, he needs to be there! Tell him I already left.'

'But Dolohov said not to!' Alexander replied, looking alarmed.

'I'm going, now get your father!' Bellatrix said, before apparating.

Alexander stood rooted to his spot, momentarily frozen, trying to figure out what this could mean. Would his father win the war already? Would they come back with a whole barge of prisoners? Will people die... people he knew?

Minutes passed before Alexander was able to summon enough courage in his himself to go get his father. He knew he should've pulled himself together and he hated to admit, even to himself, but he was frightened. What if his Mother and Father died in battle? What if Anne died while they were gone? What if, at this very moment, Serena was dying, lying at the feet of his grandfather?

Death seemed to hang over him, as if mocking him. He was still a child, after all. He needed his family, he had to have his parents around. He has heard stories of what happened to Anne after she lost her own parents. He heard all about her nightmares, her insecurity, her paranoia, her negligence towards everyone she once loved. She was older than him when she lost her parents, by the hand of his own father. He vaguely wondered what would happen to him, and to his sister, if they were to lose Anne, Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

Alexander hastily an up the stairs, his head filled with thoughts he wished to rid himself of. It wouldn't do him any good to get distracted like this. He, himself, may not be fighting in the war, but he did have a responsibility to portray himself as being invincible, even if he was just a child.

'Let me through.' Alexander demanded to the guards.

'Your father's inside with Mistress Anne. He doesn't wish to be disturbed.' The guard to the left of the door said, as if rehearsed.

'I'm his heir, I order you to let me through!' Alexander demanded. 'This is important and I guarantee you that if news of this reaches my father and he finds out that you prevented me from informing him of it, he'll have tortured and killed!'

The guards by the doors look unfazed by Alexander's threats. After all, they had explicit orders from Rodolphus Lestrange, the remarks of a child wouldn't have them trembling. It was lucky for Alexander, however, that the door to Anne's room opened.

Rodolphus stepped outside, glaring at his son with displeasure.

'What is it?' He snapped.

Two things came to Alexander's mind. His first thought was to tell him about Serena, but in the end, he ruled that the war more important.

'Everyone's gone, mother too.' Alexander said, getting to the point. 'They broke through to Malfoy Manor.'

A maddening glint appeared in Rodolphus's eyes and for a split second, Alexander thought his father looked inhuman. He stepped back, unsure of how his father would react.

'Malfoy Manor... shall be mine.' Rodolphus said, triumphantly. 'Go get your grandfather! I want him to see this.'

'He's with Serena!' Alexander exclaimed, as his father sped past him.

He was hoping his father would get the point. Rodolphus stopped dead in his tracks, and stared at Alexander with a look of understanding in his eyes. He knew his father and his daughter well enough to guess what might have happened previously and what is probably occurring at this very second.

'Tell your grandfather to meet me in battle. You can heal Serena when he's gone.' Rodolphus said, before adding, 'and don't tell your mother... either of them.'

'Uncle Rabastan knows.' Alexander informed him.

Rodolphus waved that off. His little brother's ranting didn't usually get to him, nor did he ever have to listen to him. However, it's much harder to ignore your screeching wife, or your pregnant mistress on the brink of death.

Rodolphus bolted down the stairs, trusting his son to fulfill his order and within seconds, he was out of sight. Alexander didn't hesitate this time. He ran to his sister's room as if his life depended on it. He had said he wouldn't help her, but it ate him up inside to know that she was hurt and that he couldn't protect her.

As he barged into his room, he had to admit he was relieved. He expected his sister to be half dead, and although she wasn't in the best of states, it was more than he could've hoped for. Serena sat on the floor, leaning against the front of her bed, her face buried into her hands. She sobbed horrifically and shook so badly, sending convulsions through her entire body. Alexander approached his sister, and wrapped his arms around her, trying not to make contact with her many bruises.

She sobbed harder, as if she felt she wasn't quite safe from the danger yet.

'It's just me, Sis.' Alexander said, soothingly.

Serena didn't speak to him, but relaxed considerably. Alexander was thankful that she was okay and that all she endured was the Cruciatus and a swift hand.

'They broke through to Malfoy Manor.' Alexander said, softly.

'I wish I was dead.' Serena said, impassively.

Alexander was sure those words would haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You'll find out who becomes victorious in that particular battle. Don't worry, no winners as of yet, the war continues! You'll also see what happens to Anne and her unborn baby. Perhaps she lives and he dies, perhaps he lives and she dies. Maybe they both live, or maybe they both die.

Thanks for reading!

- Rosalie L.


	35. Life vs Death I

katelynn179  
I feel bad for her too! She's had such a hard life. If anyone deserves to die, it's certainly her grandfather. He's the root of all evil in the Lestrange family .

You'll find out the fate of the baby here, but you won't find out the fate of Anne until the next chapter! Bascially, no one is safe just yet!  
As for Rabastan, I can't anything just yet! I already have in mind two people who are definitely going to die during this war!

Don't worry about reviewing! I haven't updated in ages cause I've been so busy with school! I completely understand!

Ms. Marionette 

I think you'd make an awesome Mrs. Rabastan Lestrange! :D

It's such a wonder that he turned out so magnificently! Just look at his brother and his father. He owes that all to his mother! I'm going to talk more her in the next chapter! And her relationship with her two sons!

The grandfather tortured Serena in ways Rodolphus was taught to torture Anne :(

Speaking of Gryffindor, before the end of the story, you actually find out which House Serena gets sorted into!

I'm curious, who do you think will win the war?

And sorry, you actually find out if Anne lives in the next chapter! In this chapter, you find out if the baby lives or not though!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoy the story! I'd update more if I wasn't so busy with school. Sorry about that!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

Pleading voices, screams of pain, terror-filled eyes, blooding oozing in every direction, bright lights shooting back and forth, and a seemingly endless barrage of men to get past.

Rodolphus could think of nothing else but the battle. To kill but at the same time, keep his guard up. Even if Lucius's men were diminishing and even if he had the upper hand. He had been at this for days and he didn't expect anything less. Lucius wasn't going to give up his Manor without a fight. He had of course, after a few hours gotten Malfoy Manor for himself, but did not have any time to secure it. Lucius wanted his family home back and seemed to send an endless army to battle him. Rodolphus barely got any rest, barely had anything to eat and couldn't even close his eyes and rest for more than an hour at a time.

He had lost track of who was even fighting alongside him. He hadn't seen his wife in at least three days and he lost track of Rabastan after the first few hours. He caught glimpses of Dolohov every now and then, and was positive he saw Rookwood's injured body somewhere.

'Wait, no!' A man said, putting his hands up in defence.

Rodolphus stopped, but only because he recognized the voice.

'Switch sides or I'll kill you right now.' Rodolphus threatened.

'What would Bella say if she found out you killed me?'

Rodolphus raised his wand, fully showing that in a war, it doesn't who you're up against. You must kill everyone who is against you. It's nothing personal, it's just the way life work.

'Alright, alright!' He conceded.

Rodolphus stares at him in disbelief. 'You're going to end up in my dungeon if you don't help me secure this place!'

Evan sighed and looked around at his fellow comrades, wondering whether he should face death instead of betraying them.

'I surrender, Rodolphus... but I will not help you.' Evan said, at last.

His loyalty was not with Rodolphus, nor would it ever be. Though he realized it may cost him his life, he always knew that it was a possibility. He could at least die with dignity, knowing that he didn't side with a man he hated since his sixth year.

Rodolphus clenched his jaw. He hated Evan since the moment he caught him in bed with Anne all those years ago. Before that, however, he got along splendidly with him. Bellatrix, of course, adored him and he knew, even if they were on separate sides, his death would destroy her.

Especially if her husband was the cause of her cousin's death.

'Avada Kedav – '

'No! You fool!' Dolohov yells, as he shoves Rodolphus and makes him lose his concentration.

'Take him as a prisoner! He'll know useful information!' Dolohov says. 'He's being dignified now, but how long can he endure torture? He's valuable!'

For a split second, Rodolphus wondered if Dolohov was merely having trouble with the idea of letting his old school friend died. In the end, however, he conceded that he had a point. Evan would be valuable and they needed all the information and help they could get to defeat Lucius's army.

'Fine, get someone to take him!' Rodolphus ordered.

Dolohov got to his orders and Rodolphus managed to duck away, surprisingly unseen by anyone else. He watched the battle from a corner, taking note of the chaos that ensued in his former best friend's home. He stood there transfixed by the destruction that he was responsible for. Had it been his home, Rodolphus was certain it would enrage him to the point of insanity. His home, his bloodline, his family, his power, it all meant the world to him. To see any one of it under harm would destroy him.

A smile finally reached his lips. He was certain, that in a matter of hours, this battle would be won and he had no doubt that he'd be the one to win it. For now, he was content to kill and torture. To see the light leave the eyes of the men he killed, to watch as they struggled for breath and choked on their own blood. He'd feel no remorse, in fact, he may even laugh at them and mock the stupid fools who dared to defy him.

* * *

'You're back!' Serena screamed.

Rodolphus picked her up in his arms, absentmindedly.

He ignored took no note of her chattering and ignored her questions. His body ached from the intense battles and he vaguely wondered how he was managing to carry his daughter in the first place. His thoughts kept going elsewhere though, so it was easy enough to ignore the pain.

'Why are you downstairs?' Rodolphus asked. 'I thought you hated it down here.'

'No one was here though, so I liked it again!' Serena said, speedily. 'But now everyone's back and there's blood everywhere! Did you win, Father? What happened! There's so many prisoners and I think I saw Uncle Evan and – '

'What about your mom?' Rodolphus asked. 'Have you seen Bellatrix or Rabastan anywhere?'

Rodolphus searched the living room for his wife, panicking when he didn't instantly find her. He hasn't seen his brother either and he was beginning to think the worst has happened. Puddles of blood quickly formed all over his house and the stench of death was in the air. It only further concerned Rodolphus.

'What about your brother? Where's Alexander?' Rodolphus asked, still unable to concentrate on his daughter's words.

Her lips were moving but Rodolphus heard none of it. He couldn't focus enough to understand what was happening. He walked, with difficulty to different ends of the room, frantically searching for his family.

'Rodolphus! Serena!'

Relief washed over him and he let out a slightly hysterical laugh.

Bellatrix ran over to her husband and daughter, engulfing them both in a massive hug, as she reached them. Serena became to excitedly chatter with her mother now, who was hanging on her every word. Rodolphus stared at his wife, believing that she has never looked to beautiful.

'You look awful.' Bellatrix teased.

Rodolphus grinned and leaned down slightly to kiss his wife.

Serena scrunched up her face and tried not to get in the away. She didn't want to ruin the moment, however. It was one of the rare occasions where she has actually witnessed the intense love and devotion between her parents.

'Rabastan?' Rodolphus questioned, as Bellatrix pulled away. 'My father?'

'They're good. They're both safe.' Bellatrix said, reassuringly. 'They both saved my life. They looked after me. I swear... I'd be dead if it weren't for the two of them.'

Serena tensed at the mention of her grandfather and Rodolphus felt it clearly. Unfortunately for him, Bellatrix also took note of it.

'What's wrong, Serena?' Bellatrix asked. 'It's okay. I'm alright and everyone is safe.'

Serena nodded her head stiffly and forced herself not to blurt out that she wished that her grandfather has died.

'Where's Alexander?' Rodolphus ask, hoping to switch the topic.

'He's with Mistress Anne.' Serena said, uncertainly.

More relief engulfed Rodolphus's body. 'She's alive too, then?'

Serena hung her head down and looked at the floor.

'Barely.' She whispered.

Now, it was Bellatrix who changed the topic. They had just achieved a massive victory and it would be best if everyone didn't dwell on all the negativity going on in their home.

'Did I see Evan?' Bellatrix question.

Rodolphus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'I'm not letting him off the hook, Bella.'

'Let me talk to him!' Bellatrix urged.

'Unless you're willing to torture him for information – '

'What?' Serena exclaimed, horrified. 'You can't!'

'Was that Evan I just saw?'

'Rabastan!' Rodolphus exclaimed.

Rabastan rolled his eyes at his brother's enthusiasm and merely just looked at Serena. At this moment, he believed Serena couldn't look more like Anne. Even her expression and demeanour mimicked hers now. She looked lost, frightened, hopeless and broken. He wondered vaguely if she was doomed to end up like her mother.

'So what happens now?' Rabastan asked.

Serena squealed as Rodolphus dropped her, making her fall roughly onto the ground. Bellatrix jumped back, startled and Rabastan tensed up considerably. Rodolphus caught the attention of every person in the room as he began to yell in anguished pain.

'Father!' Alexander exclaimed, finally coming into view.

Bellatrix held Serena, while worriedly watching her husband.

'What's happening?' Alexander questioned as everyone began to gather around.

'Get some healers to Mistress Anne!' Rabastan suddenly roared. 'She's having the baby! Get some healers!'

Rodolphus began to violently cough up blood and he dug his nails into his palm, trying to numb some of the pain. Dolohov made his way through the crowd and along with Rabastan, he tried to remove Rodolphus from the living room. With a lot of difficulty and quite a bit of time, they managed to get him upstairs and into a room.

Bellatrix was at his side, completely hysterical. Rodolphus looked close to death, and frankly, he felt as though he would die. Serena and Alexander were removed away from their father, to their annoyance and was put in their own rooms.

'What's happening?' Bellatrix asked, tearfully.

She tried holding Rodolphus's hand, but he attacked anyone who tried to get too close. He couldn't help it. The pain was too intense for him to take.

'He feels pain when Mistress Anne gives birth, doesn't he?' Dolohov asked, frowning at his struggling friend.

'Not like this!' Bellatrix exclaimed. 'I was with him when she gave birth to Alexander! He was in pain, but it wasn't _torturing_ him like this!'

'Well, she's had a painful pregnancy right?' Rabastan pointed out. 'Which means then the birth is probably painful as well. Certainly more so than her birth and second time. Look at your husband, Bellatrix... and imagine what's happening to Anne.'

If Rodolphus could get some words out he would. He was thinking the same thing all this time. If he was in this much pain, he couldn't even imagine what Anne was going through. He felt that he was going to die and feared that his mistress was certain to die.

'We have to do something.' Dolohov said, gravely.

'Rodolphus _can't_ die!' Bellatrix sobbed.

'No. He can't.'

'Father, get out.' Rabastan said, rudely. 'Rodolphus needs to rest! You can't come here bitching at everyone now!'

If the situation was less intense, Bellatrix knew she would laugh at Rabastan's choice of words and the expression on her father-in-law's face.

'If she is killed, then the pain stops and he will _live_.' The eldest Lestrange remarked.

'No!' Rabastan hissed.

'Kill Mistress Anne?' Bellatrix questioned.

She could scarcely believe what she was hearing. She looked at all three Lestrange, not even daring to breathe. Her husband was in pain, her father-in-law was desperate and Rabastan was quickly ecoming enraged.

Rodolphus father turned to Dolohov now.

'Have Mistress Anne killed!' He roared.

Dolohov put his hands up in defence. 'I'm not in command here.'

'I am.' Rabastan stepped up.

Things suddenly turned very violent. Bellatrix moved to the opposite end of the room, as Rabastan was pinned very aggressively against the wall. Dolohov stood closest to Rodolphus and in between his wife and the other two Lestranges, not knowing what to do.

'Have her killed!' He yelled.

'I will do no such thing!' Rabastan spat, darkly. 'Take your fucking hands off me!'

'Your brother will _die_ if unless that fucking harlot is killed!' He replied, viciously. 'KILL HER NOW!'

Rabastan managed to push his father away from him. 'I'm in command here, not you! I say that Anne lives!'

'I'LL KILL YOU IF MY HEIR DIES!' The eldest Lestrange bellowed, as he began to physically attack his youngest son. 'AND THEN, I'LL KILL THAT TRAITOROUS WHORE!'

Rabastan spat out blood and tried to fight back.

'He'll have nothing to live for if you kill her!' Rabastan exclaimed. 'Kill her and I guarantee you you'll be murdered by your heir!'

'He's right, we should be trying to find a way to help Anne.' Dolohov cut in, uncertainly.

Bellatrix shook her head. 'No, Rabastan... Rodolphus has to stay alive. He has to fight this war. Anne... she made her peace, she _intends_ to die!'

'I'm in charge and I say no!' Rabastan said, venomously. 'If Anne dies and takes Rodolphus with her then fine! Maybe this will all finally be over!'

'I'm serious! Son or no son, I _will_ kill you.' Rabastan's father informed him.

'Try me.' Rabastan said, in a deadly tone.

'Enough!' Rodolphus roared.

Everyone quickly turned their attention to Rodolphus, who was no longer screaming. He looked tired and ready to pass out but was evidently not feeling any more pain. She sat up on the bed, shakily, rubbing his temples and furrowing his eyebrows.

'I'll get some healers!' Bellatrix exclaimed.

'Don't.' Rodolphus said, standing up with difficulty.

'The pain has stopped. My son... he must be born.' Rodolphus concluded. 'Where is he?'

Rodolphus pushed past everyone in the room, intending to find out what happened. He didn't care that he was still in blood soaked clothes. It didn't matter to him that it hurt to walk or that his head was pounding. He knew no one had been watching over Mistress Anne but he also knew she had more than a dozen healers at her disposal.

He would've felt it if his son died and he knew he hadn't. It gave him hope. He believed everything was alright, that the worst had passed.

'My son.' Rodolphus said, in a raspy voice. 'I want to see my newborn son.'

One young healer looked at him nervously.

'I don't hear crying. Where is my son?' Rodolphus asked, gruffly.

Bellatrix was hot on her husband's heels. Rabastan and his father soon followed and saw Rodolphus growing more annoyed at the healer's lack of conversation.

'What has happened with Mistress Anne?' Rabastan asked, kindly.

'They won't let me in!' Rodolphus snapped. 'I want to see my son!'

'Mistress Anne is unconscious.' The healer finally said. 'She's not even close to pushing the baby out. We need to cut her open – '

'So do it!' Rodolphus's father bellowed, clenching his fists. 'What are you waiting for?'

'No!' Rodolphus hissed. 'No one's _cutting_ her open! She will wake up and she'll finish giving birth!'

'The baby is going to suffocate unless we cut her open _now_.' The healer said, in a stronger voice.

'There's no way Mistress Anne will survive that!' Rabastan exclaimed.

'She may not survive either way.' The healer said, bluntly. 'If the baby suffocates, we'll have to cut her open to get him out anyways.'

'She'll wake up!' Rodolphus insisted. 'Watch, in a matter of minutes, she'll start screaming again!'

Bellatrix placed her hand comfortingly on her husband's shoulder.

'Even if she does wake up soon... which is unlikely, there's no guarantee she'll survive the birth.' The healer said. 'This baby is sucking up every bit of her energy. She's lost too much blood, she can't breathe and she can barely function. She's too weak to continue. It's too late for her.'

'I said no!' Rodolphus yelled. 'You're just going to have to wait because Anne _will_ pull through!'

'Mistress Anne has requested that we save the baby instead of her.' The healer said.

'I'll kill you all if she dies!' Rodolphus threatened.

'That's a risk we're willing to take.' The healer said. 'The chances of her surviving are _very_ slim. She may never wake up... but this baby has a chance.'

'This is your _son_, Rodolphus.' His father hissed in his hear.

'But she's my Anna.' Rodolphus said, brokenly.

'Rodolphus...' Bellatrix said, softly.

Rodolphus took one look at his wife before making up his mind.

'Cut her open.' Rodolphus gave in. 'But... let me kill her first. _I_ want to be the one to do it.'

'Rodolphus, don't do this.' Rabastan said, urgently. 'You're going to regret this. It's going to kill you!'

Rodolphus ignored his younger brother. In fact, he ignored everyone. He didn't care that was Bellatrix was relieved, or that his father was triumphant. He didn't care that Serena was eagerly awaiting news of her mother or that Alexander could scarcely breathe for worry over her. He didn't consider that many would loathe him forever for what he was about to do and finally, he didn't care if he'd lose the war over his own grief.

He stepped inside Anne's room and the healers scattered away from him, looking very afraid. Some were crying, others were frantic, and lots of them looked hopeless. Rodolphus tried not to look at Anne, but he couldn't help it.

Her eyes were shut and he realized that from this moment, he'd have to be content in just looking into Alexander's eyes. He'd never see the twinkle, the laughter or the beauty of his mistress's eyes again. He'll never get to hold her, kiss her, caress her body, and have her there to reciprocate. He'll have to settle for staring at his daughter.

He'll never have another fight with her, he won't hear her yelling, or even hear the hatred in her voice. He won't see her cry and he'll never witness her broken state again. He'll never curse her again, never lay a hand on her again. From this day forward, he won't hurt her ever again.

She'll never dance for him again, and he'll never hear her sing. In fact, Anne's voice will forever be a memory in his head, like a distant echo. This time around, he wouldn't be able to just bring her back.

Rodolphus raised his wand slowly, ready to utter two words. They echoed in his head and he felt as if someone was whispering the words to him.

'Avada...' He gulped.

Just two words.

'Avada... Avada...' Rodolphus struggled. 'A-Avad... Avada Ked...'

Anne lay motionless, covered in blood. The pain was still etched on her face. He just wanted her to look peaceful again.

'AVADA KEDAV – '

He felt his heart stop as Anne suddenly sat up screaming. He vaguely heard shouts all around him, before his own pain consumed him and he fell into a world of darkness.

'Rodolphus!' Bellatrix screamed, rushing towards her husband.

Anne couldn't even bring herself to look at him. The pain stabbed at her from all sides and she knew it was only a matter of minutes before she passed out again.

'Save my baby!' Anne whispered, frantically.

Rabastan came by her side, shaking his head. There was no way he was going to let anyone kill her just so another son could be born. It's not what Rodolphus wants and it's not what he wants either. In fact, apart from Bellatrix and his father, Rabastan knew no one else would wish for it.

'Please.' Anne begged, before screaming in pain. 'I c-can't survive. I won't. It's... too much.'

'You've always pulled though, come on!' Rabastan yelled. 'Just push!'

'Promise you'll look after my son.' Anne said, weakly.

Her eyes were drooping but she forced herself to keep it open. She didn't want to black out until someone assured her that this baby would have a chance at life. Even if it meant she lost her own. She wasn't afraid of dying at this very second. She believed she cheated death enough in her life by now. She wanted it all to be over now, and for her son to have a chance to lead a normal life. She owed him that much.

'Anne...' Rabastan said, shakily.

Anne gave him a weak smile. 'Will you be his Godfather? And name him too?'

Rabastan found himself nodding, even though he didn't want to agree to it. He could only imagine his father's triumphant smirk. Finally, he'll be able to get rid of the girl that led his eldest son astray. Rabastan laughed bitterly. He honestly believed Anne was the only thing keeping Rodolphus sane. He wouldn't even be human anymore, if it weren't for her.

'I'm sorry Anne.' Rabastan choked out. 'I wish I could've made things better for you.'

Anne was desperate to reply Rabastan. To console him and assure him that he did make things better and easier for her. He was a great friend to her, a great support system on days where she needed it the most. However, she couldn't keep up her strength anymore.

Nor did she want to. In her opinion, her child deserved it more. She may have always been afraid of dying but there was never any doubt in her mind that she would give up her life in order to save her child.

Anne let one happy thought cloud her mind before darkness consumed her. At least she'd see her parents again.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Rodolphus found his eyes fluttering open. He briefly wished he was unconscious again. He was sore to no end and wished he could do nothing but sleep forever. But that wasn't possible and so, he pushed himself into a sitting position, as his mind began to clear up.

He noticed he was wearing fresh and clean clothes now and it made him smirk. He mentally told himself to thank Bellatrix. At least the stench of blood wasn't on him anymore. Neither was the stench of death.

Slowly, he got out of bed, not caring that he should be resting.

'Bellatrix!' Rodolphus called, as he open the door to his bedroom.

He didn't have any doubt that his wife wasn't near!

'Father! Father!' Alexander yelled, excitedly.

Serena trailed after him, skipping happily as she did so.

Rodolphus ignored the pain as his children ran into him, with big grins on their faces. It gave Rodolphus the impression that everything was okay. He smiled back at them, feeling his heart beat faster in anticipation. He was conscious and his pain was gone. Right now, he was hoping for the best.

'Come quick!' Serena exclaims.

'Is he born?' Rodolphus asks.

Alexander nods his head. 'I have a brother! Come see him! He was just born now!'

Rodolphus quickened his pace and ignored his pain. He wasn't around to hold Alexander when he was first born and he be damned if he let anyone else hold his son first. He made his way past several guards and ignored his brother and his father as he reached Anne's door.

'I'm here! Where's my son?' Rodolphus bellowed.

The door opened and a few healers steeped outside. Bellatrix was beside him with a beautiful smile on her face. Rodolphus stood there, mesmerized by his wife's beauty before coming to his sensing.

He looked towards the healer as they slowly handed him a small little baby boy.

When Rodolphus finally got to hold Alexander, he felt triumphant. He had a son to carry on his legacy and keep Anne in her place. He had succeeded in what he needed to do. To be honest, he didn't actually feel any real joy, since there were other things to worry about.

When he held Serena, he cared even less. He was too distraught with losing Anne to give her any attention. In fact, he wanted to be as far away from her as possible since she looked too much like Anne.

Now, he stood in front of everyone holding his third child and second son. For once, his heart swelled with pride and joy, as he held his new born child. He was staring at Rodolphus with half closed eyes and Rodolphus managed to take note that the boy looked like Anne's family more than his. If anything, the child resembled Anne's father and he took after the Sorelli line.

Strangely enough, it didn't bother Rodolphus. He would've liked it if his second son also looked more like him, but it didn't matter. After all, Anne resembled his father's line for than her mothers. He would've been distraught if his son ended up looking like a Potter, though.

'Can I hold him?' Serena asked, eagerly. 'He's so beautiful!'

Rodolphus nodded his head, a bit unsure. 'Don't drop him.'

'Who does he look like?' Alexander asked, curiously staring at his baby brother.

'The Sorellis.' Rodolphus father replied, a bit unhappily.

Rodolphus smirked and look towards the healers.

'Is Anne well enough to see me?' Rodolphus asked.

Everyone seemed to freeze and quieten down simultaneously. Except the children.

'Can I see her?' Alexander asked, turning towards his father.

'Me too!' Serena exclaimed. 'I think my baby brother wants to see her too. Don't you, cutie?'

'You can't.' One healer said, slowly.

'Is she resting?' Rodolphus asked.

'Rodolphus...' Bellatrix said, hesitantly.

Rodolphus took one look at his wife and knew that things weren't well. He didn't understand it though. Anne had awoken and the child is born. Nothing could've gone wrong. Things didn't look good when she was unconscious had had to be cut open, but Rodolphus was sure that since she woke up, that didn't happen. In any case, he provided no permission for it.

'I want to see Anne.' Rodolphus demanded. 'Why can't I see my Mistress?'

No one replied and Rabastan looked away.

'WHY CAN'T I SEE HER?' Rodolphus roared.

The baby began to cry.

'Shut up!' Rodolphus yelled, a new found hatred forming for his youngest son.

'Rodolphus, please calm down.' Bellatrix said, extending her hand towards her husband.

If looks could kill, then Bellatrix would be dead.

'She's in a coma, Rodolphus.' His father finally informed him. 'She passed out again, shortly after you did. We cut her open and safely got your son out. She hasn't _died_ but she's in no state to – '

'WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO THAT?' Rodolphus shouted.

'Take your brother and go.' Rabastan whispered to Serena. 'Don't let him anywhere near your father, you understand.'

Serena nodded her head and quickly disappeared. Alexander remained frozen on his spot, wondering if he would lose his mother... again.

'We had no choice Rodolphus!' Bellatrix insisted. 'It's what she wanted. You were going to kill her anyways!'

'BUT SHE WOKE UP!' Rodolphus exclaimed, as inhuman rage consumed him. 'She was awake and she was fine!'

'She wasn't fine, Rodolphus.' His father calmly answered. 'It was a miracle that she woke up but ti won't happen again. She's lost too much blood and she has energy. She's in a coma and very soon, she will die!'

'SHE WON'T!' Rodolphus bellowed, crazily. 'SHE'LL WAKE UP! SHE'S NOT GOING TO DIE!'

Rodolphus pushed back all the healers and his family member, not caring that they were all yelling at him. No one could keep him away from Anne. Not now. He was certain he'd walk into her room and find her sitting up, with an angelic smile on her face. He was positive within seconds she'd demand that someone let her hold her baby.

As he entered though, he saw Anne lying motionless on her bed. He couldn't even see her chest rising and falling, as if she were breathing. Her skin was ice cold and so pale that she looked ghostly. Blood smeared her skin, her clothes and the sheets underneath her. It was obvious that they had tried to heal her, but Rodolphus saw it was of no use.

Anne already looked dead.

There was no smile on her lips, no expression of pain, and definitely no sign of life.

Rodolphus merely shook his head though. He didn't care what Anne looked like. He didn't care what anybody else was telling him either.

Anne would wake up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I promis enext chapter you find out Anne's fate!

- Rosalie L.


	36. Life vs Death II

Purple Polish  
Hi! It's nice to hear from you again!

Haha, Rodolphus becomes slightly more evil in this chapter. He is lovey-dovey towards Anne. He's so aware that he could lose everyone and everything now, so he's a bit hesitant to act like his evil self. The last thing he needs right now is to carry guilt around.

Bellatrix is a very smart character. She's always known, at the back of her mind that it was Rodolphus's fault but it was always easier to blame Anne. I always show that Anne had no choice in how her life turned out, but in all honesty, neither did Bellatrix. Now, with another war going on, and so much lose, Bellatrix's making amends and letting herself see clearly for the first time.

Alexander and Serena resemble Rodolphus and Anne very much. It's like an endless cycle. Alexander's like his father, just as Rodolphus was like his father, and his father like his. The second born children have a higher moral and are more sensible, which unfortunately clashes in the world they live in. So it's tough, two people who are completely loyal to one another, but act as rivals. Now I added a third child to the mix! He'll be interesting to write. :D

I hope your essay went well! I just finished mine over the weekend. (After I wrote this chapter). I know all about procrastination! Also an endless cycle, apparently.

katelynn179  
Yes, the darling little boy lives. He's going to be Anne's miracle baby! You find out at the very end of the chapter whether she lives or not.

Speaking of Rabastan, some sibling rivalry begins! He's always everyone's favourite :D

As for Rodolphus's dad, I haven't made up my mind yet. I have two possible ways to go. But if anyone deserves to die, it's certainly him.

Regulus will come up soon enough. Sirius is in this chapter! And Evan is too, again! James isn't, but he'll also show up!

The reaction to the baby is going to different for everyone. Can you imagine what will happen when Lucius finds out? Most people didn't even know Anne was pregnant the first time around, let alone the second.

Lena  
Don't worry about your English! I think it was wonderful! Thanks for your review!

Rodolphus and Anne have both been slowly losing their minds. I don't think they'll make it out of this war with their minds intact (that is, if they make it out alive at all). Anne had a really hard life, and the people around her made it harder. Now, however, there's a new generation and Serena is quickly taking the place of her mother, which is also sad. It's people like Rabastan who make life better for them. He defends them and loves them and protects them. He's one of the only good guys in the middle of all the evil ones, including his brother. He's a personal favourite with all my readers :D

I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I hope you like this chapter too!

Ms. Marionette

It does have a nice ring to it. I have no doubt about your beautiful offspring either!

Rabastan is purely amazing. He devotion and loyalty (even to those who don't deserve it is astounding). He cares so much for Anne and her family. He seems to be the only one amongst them with a conscience.

I wanted this baby to survive. I think Anne's been through so much already. She even missed out on Alexander and Serena growing up. I thought I owed it to her to let this one live. You'll actually find out if Anne lives on not towards the end of the chapter.

I think Roddy is realizing everything too late now. Everyone seems to be having their revelations now. It's kind of a shame.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yikes, has it really been a month? Sorry about that... again. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'Are you worried?'

Bellatrix snapped her eyes open, and shook her head in disbelief.

'Did I fall _asleep_?' She exclaimed.

Evan nodded his head. 'You must be tired.'

Bellatrix felt a strong pang of pity for her cousin. _She_ felt fine. She was very well off, in fact. Evan was the one chained against the walls in her husband's dungeons. His tattered clothing, smeared by blood, clung to his skin and wounds. Bellatrix winced just thinking about the kind of pain her cousin must've endured at the hands of Rodolphus's men.

She had to beg him to let her come down to the dungeons. Beg him to let her see her own cousin. She refused to question him, refused to hurt him. After all, Evan had always watched over her as she was growing up. Now she had to stand in front of him and do nothing about the horrible conditions he's been placed under.

'Why are you against him?' Bellatrix asked, stoically.

Evan laughed deeply, as his raspy echoes filled the dungeon.

'Are you kidding, Bella? Why are you _with_ him?' Evan questioned. 'God, you should've left him the moment you found out he had been fucking that...'

Evan paused, trying to think up a suitable name for Anne.

Bellatrix, too, was trying to fill in the blank.

Whore? Traitor? Bitch?

None of it was her fault, as much as they'd all like to blame her. She was as powerless against Rodolphus as they all are now.

'Maybe now, she'll finally be at peace.' Evan chuckled. 'I've heard rumours that she's on her deathbed?'

Bellatrix nodded her head slowly. She couldn't imagine a war without Anne. She had lost her husband the first time around when he had gotten rid of Anne. She couldn't even imagine what would happen to Rodolphus if his mistress was permanently gone.

'And the child?' Evan questioned.

'He doesn't even have a name.' Bellatrix said, pursing her lips. 'Rodolphus hates him. He's not acknowledging it... I'm afraid of what will happen.'

'Worry about yourself more, Bella.' Evan replied, groaning slightly. 'Your loyalty towards Rodolphus will only be your death.'

Bellatrix clenched her fists. 'Your loyalty to the Dark Lord is going to result in _your_ death, Evan. Join forces with Rodolphus! He'll keep you safe!'

'Tell me, Bella.' Evan said slowly. 'Are you going to let Rodolphus kill off your _entire_ family? You'll let him kill me? What about Regulus? What about Cissa? I know you hate him, but won't you mind if he kills Lucius? And Draco? You know... I bet you'd even mind if he killed Sirius.'

'Shut up!' Bellatrix screeched. 'They against him! They went against my husband! There's nothing I can do! Even _if_ he kills my family, I have to stay with him! I don't have a choice! He's my husband and I LOVE HIM!'

Evan chuckled. 'Dearest Bella, you sound exactly like Anne.'

These words made Bellatrix freeze in her spot.

* * *

'Is she doing any better?' Rabastan asked, as her entered his brother's room.

Rodolphus held a drink in his hand, sipping it every so often. He had come back from yet another battle. More deaths, more blood, more fighting, and more wounds. Yet, Lucius still lived, whereas Anne's life hung by a thread. It seemed like an endless routine to him. Fight, wound, kill, torture, question, strategize, give out orders and wait for Anne to open her eyes.

'I don't know if she'll ever wake up.' Rodolphus said, stoically.

'Serves you right.' Rabastan said, casually.

He went to go grab himself a drink as well, before taking his seat across his brother. He felt the alcohol burning his throat as she he sipped his drink. Nothing could've felt better.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Rodolphus snapped.

Rabastan smirked, enjoying his brother's misery. After all, hadn't he led everyone else to the exact same fate?

'With the way you treated her, I'm surprised she even lasted _this_ long.' Rabastan pointed out. 'You can claim to know Anne all you want, but you've never actually seen her happy. She was never happy with you. She hated all that you were... though that shouldn't come as a shock to you.'

Rodolphus glared at his brother, as intense rage burned in his eyes.

'The most important women in your life do hate you, don't they?' Rabastan continued. 'I mean, forget Anne, for now. There's also your wife. Don't deny it, Rodolphus. Bellatrix hates you.'

'She's loyal.' Rodolphus replied.

'Yes, but to whom?' Rabastan asked. 'Her blood. Seeing as how her family is split down the middle, I don't think you can really count on her support. I can't imagine her killing poor Cissa.'

Rodolphus tried to pay no heed to Rabastan's words. He was feeling tortured enough as it is. He didn't want to think about what would happen if his wife turned against him. Or if she never forgave him.

'Let's not forget dearest Mother.' Rabastan said, icily.

'SHUT UP!' Rodolphus bellowed.

'She died hating you, you know. She loathed everything you became.' Rabastan spat. 'She was ashamed to have you as a son. She – '

Rodolphus threw his glass at Rabastan. He quickly dodged it though, as fury overcame him as well.

'SHE BEGGED YOU TO CHANGE YOUR WAYS!' Rabastan hissed. 'She protected you your entire life from that fucking villain we called _Father_.'

Rabastan now laughed darkly.

'And you hated her. You thought she was weak, you showed her no respect.' Rabastan said, bitterly. You broke her fucking heart. You and Father both led her to her death.'

'You don't know what the bloody hell you're saying.' Rodolphus said, dangerously low.

'Did you know that Mother adored Anne?' Rabastan asked, nonchalantly. 'Anne of course, never knew this. She barely ever saw her, let alone speak to her. In fact, I don't think Anne even knew I named my daughter after our dearest mother.'

'What do you want?' Rodolphus asked. 'To torment me further?'

'Why not? You seem to get such joy out of doing it to others.' Rabastan said. 'I was by her side when she died, while you were off mourning Anne! She told you not to go through with it. She pleaded with you to leave Anne alone. She was an innocent child, much like we were at one time.'

'I don't regret anything I did.' Rodolphus said, callously. 'I'd do it all again if I had to!'

'You watched Father push Mother around. You heard her cry, you saw the agony he put her through. You knew how hard she struggled to keep the two of us safe. And you turned her away.' Rabastan said, with hateful eyes. 'You saw what a monster father was and you still wanted to be exactly like him. You made mother feel as if she deserved to be treated like dirt!'

'I stopped father form harming the both of you!' Rodolphus snapped. 'If it weren't for me, you'd be dead!'

Rabastan snorted. 'I'm _alive_ because of Mother, not because of you. See, even through all his follies, Mother and Father still seemed to love each other. If Father ever did anything to me, he'd lose his precious wife.'

'Well then, shut up. No one's here to fucking save you now!' Rodolphus snapped. 'At this rate, I'll fucking kill you myself and I'll no qualms about it either!'

'You've always said the same thing about Anne.' Rabastan said, rolling his eyes.

The two men drank in silence now, each lost in their own, bitter, angry thoughts.

'She wanted to see you before she died, you know. She begged Father to bring you to him.' Rabastan informed his older brother.

Rodolphus took a sip of his drink. 'I know. I turned her down.'

'She knew I'd turn out alright.' Rabastan said, casually. 'Her dying wish was that you'd be penitent.'

Rodolphus chose to make no reply to this. He was content to just keep sipping his drink.

* * *

'Do you think we should name him?' Serena questioned, peering down at her little brother.

'Why?' Alexander asked.

'Cause he needs a name.' Serena replied. 'I don't think Mother and Father are going to name him anytime soon.'

'Well I don't think _we_ could give him a name.' Alexander pointed out. 'Anyways, he can't understand us, so you can call him whatever you want.'

'He doesn't look much like you.' Serena said, smiling down at her youngest brother. 'He resembles me more. Father says he's got the Sorelli traits.'

'What a shame.' Alexander pointed out. 'I prefer having the Lestrange traits.'

Serena picked up her baby brother from the crib, and he stared back at her with glistening eyes.

'Alexander, do something! I think he's going to cry!' Serena exclaimed, handing Alexander her baby brother.

'He's always crying.' Alexander said, as indeed his baby brother began bawling.

'What do we do?' Serena asked, frowning at the noise.

'I don't know. I think he wants Mistress Anne.' Alexander said, frowning as well. 'Maybe if we just take him to her – '

'Are you crazy? They won't let us anywhere near her room!' Serena replied. 'Father would kill us if he saw us! Especially if he notices our baby brother.'

'Well, do you have any other ideas?' Alexander snapped. 'I, for one, want to see Anne.'

Serena could find no argument against this. The two of them headed out the room with the baby in their hands and their wands in their pockets. They baby's cries echoed in the hallways and Alexander knew they were attracting attention.

'Let us inside.' Alexander ordered the guards.

They gave him a patronizing smile but shook their heads.

'Please?' Serena pleaded. 'It's the only thing that would make our baby brother feel better.'

'We have strict orders from your father.' The guards replied, simultaneously.

'Let them inside.'

'Mother!' Alexander exclaimed.

Bellatrix glared at the guards. 'You heard me.'

'But Madam – '

'Let them inside!' Bellatrix snapped.

Serena grinned as the guards stepped aside. 'Will you come with us, Mother?'

Bellatrix shook her head. 'I'm going to go downstairs and see if I'm needed elsewhere.'

Serena couldn't help but notice how tense Bellatrix seemed. She figured, that out of everybody, Bellatrix would've been happiest to see Anne in such a state.

'Come on, let's go.' Alexander said, walking inside the room.

Serena followed, but kept in mind that she should find out what's going on.

'So, little brother, this is Mistress Anne.' Alexander introduced.

'Mom.' Serena corrected, as her younger brother began to cease his cries.

He stared at the motionless figure in front of him with twinkling eyes and a small smile on his face. It was as if he knew who this woman was, and along with everyone else, was waiting for her to wake up.

'Do you think we should just leave him here?' Alexander asked. 'He's seems much calmer with her.'

'Are you out of your mind? Father's going to kill him if he sees him here with Anne!' Serena exclaimed. 'He's the reason she's in this state in the first place.'

Alexander frowned and paused for a few seconds, staring from Anne to his little brother.

'Do you really think he would? I mean, he's a Lestrange and a boy, at that.' Alexander said. 'Would he actually kill one of his kids because of his mistress?'

'Alexander, if it's a choice between any of us and her, he'll always pick her.' Serena stated, blankly. 'Even above his precious heir.'

'That's preposterous, Serena. You're saying he'd rather have a mistress than to continue his line?' Alexander questioned. 'Father's spent his entire life doing this. He was raised for this purpose, just like me.'

'You're so far in, you can't even see clearly anymore. It's funny, all our lives, I was the one desperately seeking father's approval, placing him on a pedestal and ignoring his hypocrisy. You were always the sensible one, the one who saw past all his lies.' Serena said, shaking her head. 'And now, we've completely switched places. You actually condone everything father does, you actually believe every messed up – '

'_What_ are you doing here?'

Alexander forgot his sister's words immediately as he and Serena turned to find their father staring angrily at them. The young, unnamed baby extended his small arms out towards his father. Serena felt her heartbeat quicken as she noticed the flash of anger in her father's eye.

'So, you've brought that little bastard here to see the mother he killed?' Rodolphus questioned.

'He wouldn't stop crying.' Alexander replied, stoically. 'He... calmed down when he saw her. I think he just wants her.'

'Give him to me.' Rodolphus ordered.

'Alexander, don't!' Serena exclaimed.

Rodolphus sent his daughter a warning look, but she ignored it, trying to block Alexander's way.

'Give me the child!' Rodolphus hissed, angrily.

'Serena, move!' Alexander said, slightly warily.

'No, give him to me!' Serena yelled.

Not wanting to be involved in this any longer, Alexander passed his brother over to Serena, who held him protectively. She glared openly at her father, who looked ready to kill them all.

'Guards!' Rodolphus called.

The two men who had been guarding Anne's door walked in and bowed.

'Escort both my sons back to their rooms and bring by daughter to mine.' Rodolphus said, darkly. 'Put her under the Cruciatus if she doesn't comply.'

Rodolphus left the room, with a final glance at all three of his children. Alexander remained impassive to the situation, the baby continued to cry and Serena paled with anger and fright.

'I may have changed but at least I'm not stupid.' Alexander said, once Rodolphus was out of earshot. 'I'm doing what I have to in order to survive. You should try it, Serena. Start off my giving me our brother. Go to Father's room and don't fucking fight him!'

'Alexander, he's our little brother. He's a Lestrange, he shares our blood.' Serena whispered. 'He may be the last living memory we have of Mistress Anne. _Please_ protect him. I can only do so much.'

She handed over her brother, as the guards began to approach them all. Alexander nodded his head as he took the child, but Serena wondered whether or not he actually took her words to heart. If it came down to it, would Alexander forfeit his little brother's life in order to save his own?

Serena felt her stomach clench. Would she?

Pushing those thoughts aside, Serena walked alongside the guard as she was escorted to her father's room. She wasn't sure what to expect. Would he scream at her? Would he lock her up? Would he torture her? Would he even go as far killing her?

She smiled at the guards as they reached the room.

'Thank you.' She said, politely.

The least she could do is put up a brave front. She's witnessed the very same from Anne many times before and she wanted to do the very same. In a way, it gave her some comfort.

She waited in silence for her father. She didn't pace the room, nor look around. She remained standing in the middle of the room, completely still, almost frozen in her spot. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing or not, or blinking, for the matter. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, fear was gripping at her. She began to think that perhaps survival should be her greatest priority at this point.

'Serena.'

'Father.' Serena said, boldly.

Rodolphus entered the room, calmly. Serena knew it was just an act, though. Just like her bravery. The next few actions didn't surprise her. Rodolphus closed the door, proceeded to lock it and finally silence the room. Serena would've smiled if she wasn't so scared. Even with all his menacing, Rodolphus was predictable, at times.

'I know I've never paid too much attention to you, Serena, but I had no idea you were suicidal.' Rodolphus began. 'All these years, I never even considered that Mistress Anne would pass her genes down to you. You already look so much like her, I never considered that you'd inherit her insanity as well.'

Serena knew not to answer. She tried to keep her breathing normal and even. She refused to let her fear overcome her emotions. She needed to remain indifferent to her father. Maybe if Anne had done that, things would've ended differently for her.

'Why do you always continue to defy me?' Rodolphus asked, angrily. 'In a time of war, when my attention should be spent in battle, you continue to disobey and aggravate me!'

'I won't let you kill my brother.' Serena whispered.

'That isn't your decision. If I were you, Serena, I'd concentrate on saving my own life.' Rodolphus snapped. 'Do I need to break you like I did your mother?'

Anger flashed in Serena's eyes. 'You didn't break her, Father. You never could. She's stronger than you'll ever be. The only reason she's still here is for us, her children.'

'She didn't even want you.' Rodolphus spat, cruelly.

'I wouldn't want to give birth to your spawn either but it didn't stop her from loving us and protecting us.' Serena said, her voice quavering. 'She was unfortunate to get trapped with you, but she remained with her children willingly. I'm protecting my brother out of respect to her.'

'Your _brother_, is the reason your mother is no longer here!' Rodolphus bellowed. 'He shouldn't live if he's the reason Anne is dying!'

'I won't let you do it.' Serena said, determinedly. 'If Mom is dying, it's because you led her to her death! I hope you lose this war, Father. I hope you die for all the horrible things you've done to everyone!'

'Let's see how desperate you are to be Anne once I'm through with you!' Rodolphus shouted.

Serena braced herself for the slap that was coming her way. She ignored the stinging of her cheek and the pain from her fall. She concentrated on getting back up and the saw the kick coming in her direction. She shielded her side with her hands, ignoring the pain in her now broken fingers.

It was better than broken ribs.

Her father was predictable. She had witnessed it happening to Anne so many times, she heard stories of what her father would do. She knew his every move. She dodged him, blocked him and took the simpler blows.

She wouldn't dare take out her wand, though. She had her agility and her intelligence to avoid his physical abuse, but she didn't have the magical means to duel her father. She only wondered how long she could keep this up. There was only so much she could endure, so long that she could avoid his attacks.

And Rodolphus only grew angrier.

'THAT'S ENOUGH!' Rodolphus roared.

When he whipped out his wand, Serena knew there was nothing else she could do. She couldn't brace herself enough for his next curse. She was sent crashing to the floor as she was hit with the Cruciatus Curse.

She screamed and sobbed, like the child she was. She screamed for her mom, her brother, her uncle.

Rodolphus lifted the curse and she screamed for him, too.

'Father, make it stop!' She cried. 'It's hurts, it hurts.'

She was shivering, she felt ice cold. Her head ached and her bones did, as well. She felt numb and paralyzed and wondered if the effects would be permanent.

Rodolphus approached Serena and she reacted in a way Anne never did.

'Please kill me, Father.' She whispered. 'Anything but this life.'

He had been used to Anne sobbing and screaming in pain. He was familiar with her pleading and her rage. He was even used to her fighting back and it was exactly what he expected from his daughter. The idea that Serena would prefer death over his abuse never occurred to him. After all, Anne was always desperate to keep her life. It was how she ended up with Rodolphus in the first place. It was the reason why Rodolphus always held so much power over her, because he literally held her life in his hands. It was how he brought about her loyalty, her love, her respect and her submission.

'Come here.' Rodolphus said.

He approached his daughter and picked her up in his arms. She didn't struggle nor fight back. She continued to cry softly, as the effects of the curse didn't wear off yet. She honestly didn't care if her father killed her right now. The thought of never breathing again appealed to Serena at this very moment. Anything was better than the life she had now. She refused to end up like Anne, and she knew it wasn't the life her mother would've wanted for her anyways.

Rodolphus walked out of the room, with Serena still in his arms. He tried to calm her down and soothe her but Serena could barely understand what was going on. Her cries diminished as Rodolphus began to carry her down the stairs, but it was out of exhaustion. She wanted to sleep and never wake up.

'Rodolphus?'

'Not now.' Rodolphus replied. 'Where's Antonin?'

'In the parlour with Bellatrix.' Rabastan replied. 'What did you do to your daughter?'

Rodolphus ignored his questions and proceeded to the parlour. He was well aware that his younger brother was following him, but didn't care. His presence wasn't about to change anything.

'Antonin!' Rodolphus called out.

'Rodolphus, what can I do for you?' Dolohov replied.

'What happened to my daughter?' Bellatrix demanded.

Rodolphus was momentarily caught off guard. His wife sounded slightly hysterical. He knew letting her down into the dungeons to visit Evan would be a bad idea. She looked ready to tear his head off and at the moment, he didn't wish to fight with his wife. It seemed he had too much on his plate.

Which is precisely why he wished to lighten his load.

'She's fine.' Rodolphus said, calmly. 'Antonin, I've got a proposal for you.'

'Alright, what is it?' Dolohov asked, trying to ignore the tension in the air.

'Give her to me!' Bellatrix demanded. 'What did you do to her? Is this because they went to see Mistress Anne? If you need to take your anger out on someone, let it be me! I'm the one who allowed them in!'

'You're not letting them see Mistress Anne?' Rabastan questioned. 'Rodolphus, you're just asking for trouble.'

'Serena is fine, now shut up!' Rodolphus snapped. 'Antonin, ignore them both. I've got something for you.'

Dolohov sent Rodolphus a questioning look. 'Something as in...?'

'A reward. One that I'm positive you'll like.' Rodolphus replied. 'I want you to know how much I appreciate what you've done.'

'I don't need a reward.' Dolohov brushed it off. 'We haven't even won yet and – '

'But we will and I intend to show all my followers how much I appreciate their loyalty and sacrifice.' Rodolphus interrupted. 'It would mean a great deal to me if you accepted.'

'Very well, what is it?' Dolohov asked.

'My daughter.'

Silence filled the room.

'I'm sorry, what?' Bellatrix shrieked.

'What the fuck?' Rabastan questioned.

'You want me to adopt your daughter?' Dolohov questioned, with a frown.

'NEVER!' Bellatrix yelled, angrily. 'Rodolphus, you have no fucking right to – '

'No!' Rodolphus hissed.

He looked his friend straight in the eye. 'I want you to take her as your bride.'

'HIS BRIDE?' Rabastan yelled out. 'He's older than you! He's old enough to be her father!'

Bellatrix began to splutter in disbelief. Rodolphus ignored them all, including his daughter, who was still in his arm, completely unaware of what was going on. He just stared at Dolohov, waiting for his answer.

'You want me to take your only daughter as my wife?' Dolohov asked.

'Yes.' Rodolphus confirmed.

'Even with the knowledge that I've fucked her mother?' Dolohov questioned. 'And that I'm more than three times her age?'

'Yes.' Rodolphus answered. 'Do you have any qualms about that?'

Bellatrix and Rabastan continued to shout at Rodolphus, paying no heed to Dolohov.

'I accept.' Dolohov replied, his voice ringing clearly within the room.

'NO!' Bellatrix screamed, charging at Dolohov. 'I won't let you lay even one finger on my daughter!'

Bellatrix began to attack Dolohov, clawing at him and hitting him as hard as she could. Rabastan, after a few seconds, decided to join in.

'ENOUGH!' Rodolphus roared angrily. 'This is no one's choice but mine!'

'You can't do this!' Bellatrix screamed. 'She's our daughter! She's nine years old! What's wrong with you?'

'My decision is final.' Rodolphus said, with a note of finality in his voice.

'I will never forgive you for this!' Bellatrix claimed.

'Neither will I.' Rabastan hissed. 'You're completely out of your mind! What you did to Anne as a child was bad enough, but this is your own daughter we're talking about.'

'I'm doing this _for_ her.' Rodolphus snapped. 'I don't expect you to understand.'

'You better watch your back, Rodolphus.' Rabastan warned. 'The only reason I'm still fighting on your behalf is to protect _your_ family. If I could kill you and get away with it, I would!'

'Give her to me.' Bellatrix commanded, angrily.

This time, Rodolphus listened.

* * *

That night, Rodolphus couldn't sleep. He and Bellatrix had spent hours arguing and screaming. Rodolphus would not change his mind and Bellatrix would not agree to the idea. She cried, threw things, and threatened him, all to no avail. Bellatrix couldn't comprehend why her husband would do such a thing and Rodolphus chose not to explain why. He wasn't even sure if his daughter knew what was going on. Frankly, it didn't matter anymore.

Rodolphus sighed in frustration, wishing he could get some sleep. He could always take a potion, of course. But after spending so much time berating Anne over taking sleeping potions, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The last thing he needed was to be off his guard.

In the end, he decided to go visit Anne. Dwelling on her dying state wasn't good for him, and he knew he shouldn't dwell on it, but he couldn't think of anything else to do. He should be keeping himself concentrated and alert, but he was too stressed out to do so.

So, he walked out of his room and into the dimly lit corridor. He heard his soldiers downstairs, as there was always a bunch of people up at any given time of the day. Their drunken slurs, screams of pain and joyous laughter were now a constant echo in his home.

Rodolphus frowned upon seeing no guards at Anne's door, but concluded that they probably took a little break. Though he preferred his family's rooms to be guarded at all times, Rodolphus knew it was useless. He didn't need guards, he needed soldiers.

Sighing once again, Rodolphus opened the door to Anne's room and stepped inside. He froze his horror and his heartbeat quickened when he saw an empty bed. A million possibilities filled his mind, each one as bad as the next.

The next thing Rodolphus did was go to Bellatrix's room. He felt comforted to see her sleeping soundly but was still not at ease. He went to Alexander's room next, and saw him sleeping on the floor, next to his sister's bed. He found that strange, but still felt some relief. He decided to check on Rabastan next, and found him fast asleep on a couch, with a drink next to him.

Again, he felt a little calmer. Suddenly, a new thought came to mind. He still had once more child to check up on. As that thought passed his mind, a new one formed as well. He was determined to kill him. Rodolphus walked calmly to his youngest child's nursery room, momentarily forgetting about Anne. He was going to make sure that the child who subjected his mother towards death would not live either.

Once he opened the door, however, he was greeted to a shocking sight. His son wasn't in his crib.

Instead, he was sucking on his left fist, while using his right hand to feebly nudge at his mother. He was lying upon her chest, with a smile on his face. Rodolphus cracked a huge grin and he noted Anne's chest rising and falling.

'Isn't mommy beautiful?' Rodolphus whispered, pulling his son away from Anne. 'We should let her rest.'

Anne jolted wake, however, as if she knew someone was taking her son away. She stared at Rodolphus, slightly confused, until she finally seemed to regain her senses.

She gave him a small, and very tired smile. 'I'm alive.'

She sounded so relieved that it calmed Rodolphus completely. His Anne, the one who was immensely scared of death, was still here. He knew he should be calling some healers and letting Anne rest, but he didn't want to take his eyes off of her for even a second. She still looked pale and sickly, but just seeing her eyes shine back at him made her look as if she were the most beautiful woman alive.

'You have no idea – '

Anne interrupted him by standing up and pressing her lips against his. He urgently kissed her back, completely giving in to all his pent up urges. He did his best to keep his newborn safely out of the way, and made sure he also had a good hold on him. He couldn't wait, however, to put him back in his crib and hold Anne in his arms.

A loud crash and loud screaming was the only thing that brought him back to reality. His baby began to cry and Anne pulled away, startled.

The screaming got louder, the crashing continued and Rodolphus clearly heard the running of feet.

'Rodolphus!' Rabastan burst into the room.

He was too distracted to even notice Anne.

'Lucius broke through the barriers! They've captured Bellatrix!' Rabastan exclaimed. 'We have to go!'

A mad glint appeared in Rodolphus's eyes. 'Lucius is here? He has my wife?'

Rabastan couldn't answer, as he was sent flying across the room. He collided with a dresser and as his skull cracked open and blood poured out, he became unconscious.

'Yes, and it's time for you to surrender and hand Anne over!'

'Sirius!' Anne exclaimed.

Rodolphus pulled out his wand, and to prevent Anne from running towards Sirius, he sent her flying back. He quickly placed his crying baby on the floor and pointed his wand at Sirius.

'Over my dead body.' He hissed.

'Gladly.' Sirius replied.

The two men began to duel, as a crying baby crawled towards his injured mother and another man regained his consciousness.

Anne knew she had to do something. She picked up her newborn baby and quickly pulled her wand out of her pocket.

'Avada Kedavra!' Anne screamed.

A green light filled the room and a body hit the ground, motionless.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Guess who it was? First death, and the next chapter is a battle centric. Hope you guys enjoyed it! At least both Anne and the child are alive, right?

- Rosalie L.


	37. Perseverance

katelynn179  
Yup! Our dear Anne has escaped Death's claws once again!

Let me know what you think about the death! I think it may surprise you!

Rodolphus is completely losing it, you're right. He's becoming desperate to win and desperate to unload as much problems as he can. He doesn't have time to handle the war and look after his children as well. He doesn't have much experience raising his kids, so of course he goes and does something completely stupid like trying to marry Serena off!

Don't be sorry! I think I should be the one apologizing! I can't remember the last time I updated this story! I do hope I start doing it more often!

Ms. Marionette

Yup! Our beloved Anne is still alive! At least for now. I may never be able to kill her though! Guess we have to see!

Aww, don't be sorry! I'm even sorrier for the late update! I understand you're busy though, so no worries!

Don't worry! Anne will NEVER let Serena go through what she did! I can assure you she'll do everything within her power to save not only Serena, but all her children. Hopefully, she succeeds.

If anything, Bellatrix is a good mother. She may be an awful person generally, but she does truly love Rodolphus's children, even if they're not her own. She did raise him after all. :)

You'll have to wait to see what happens to Bellatrix, Rabastan and any other character! More than one character is going to die, starting with the one in this chapter! But lots will survive, too :)

Purple Polish

Anne does not kill, Sirius. It really is a good guess, though. Your second prediction was correct though! In his weird, strange way, Rodolphus is trying to be a good father by protecting Serena. He knows Anne is never safe with him, and realized that it's the same case for his daughter. He knows that Dolohov will at least be a better man than he is.

Bellatrix does a lto of growing up! She admits to her faults and sees things in a different light. This war is different for her than the last one! It's different for everyone, really. During the first war, they were all arrogant and so sure of themselves. This time around, there's so much more certainty and so much more to lose.

I never mentioned Rodolphus's mother much before, but I have her perfectly pictured in my head I imagined that she would've liked Anne and felt really sorry for her. she would've been a loving mother to both her children, and it would've pained her to see what kind of person her son was becoming. She was protective, but also very helpless. Just like Anne :)

Serena is mature, yes. She had to do a lot of growing up, that poor child. She won't ever get to be a normal kid, but when this war is over, I promise she'll have more of a chance.

Haha, everyone's begging me not to kill Rabastan! I'm glad everyone loves him. There's not a character in this story who hates him either, and he really is the most sensible person in this story. All hell would break loose without him.

Anyway, I know I'm really late but I hope you're feeling better! And that all those essays went well!

Lena  
Rodolphus will get what's coming to him eventually, I can promise you that! Thank you so much for your review! Your words are very flattering! I'm sorry to not have updated sooner! I'm really, immensely glad that you're enjoying the characters, the plot and ultimately the story itself!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Once again, I'm sorry for the late update! I hope you guys all enjoy the chapter and I apologize because I realize that it's a bit shorter than usual!

Off topic, but I also dedicate this chapter to Jorgo Nika! Congratulations, have fun and know we're all very proud of you! Oh yeah, and we're going to miss you. :)

- Lady Rosalie B.

* * *

'Oh my god.' Anne whispered, in disbelief.

She stared at the lifeless body only mere metres away from her. The duelling around her continued, as did the other battles throughout Lestrange Manor. All Anne could see though, was the body of the person _she_ have killed. Flashes of light bounced off walls in the room, scraps of glass and wood flew everywhere, but Anne could do nothing but remain motionless throughout all the danger.

'We have to go.' Rabastan exclaimed, urgently.

Blood dripped freely from the side of his head but he paid no heed to the pain he was feeling. His priority at this moment was Anne and her newborn baby. There was no place for the new of them amongst a battle.

'No, no, NO! Why did you do that?' Anne shrieked. 'He's dead! He's not moving!'

Anne kept staring at the body, as if he would suddenly open his eyes and start breathing again. He willed for him to open his eyes with all her heart. She couldn't stand knowing she had killed him.

'We _have_ to go!' Rabastan repeated. 'I don't even need your fucking consent!'

'No! Sirius!' Anne screamed.

Rabastan grabbed a hold of Anne's arm and picked up her newborn child as well. Sirius turned to face them just seconds before they apparated out. He realized very quickly that he had messed up his chance at rescuing Anne and he didn't know whether he'll get another,.

Anne didn't calm down once they were safely away from Lestrange Manor. She pried her son away from Rabastan and openly glared at him. Seconds later, her attention was on her son. She stared at him, lovingly, ignoring her exhaustion. She never thought she'd get another chance to hold a baby on her arms, or to even get s glimpse of her newborn child. She cooed nonsense at him, while rocking him, trying to soothe him and end his cries.

The little baby easily calmed down, sensing he was safe once more and delighted to see him mom smiling down at him. She gave him the attention he was craving and he retained that strong connection he felt and had been longing for.

Once Anne finally managed to tear her attention away from her son, she began grilling Rabastan.

'What were you thinking apparating with a baby? You could've hurt him!' Anne exclaimed. 'Why'd you take me away from there? How could you – '

Anne suddenly stopped speaking and Rabastan gave her a questioning look.

'Serena! Alexander!' Anne shouted. 'Where are my kids, Rabastan?'

He shook his head. 'They're safe, Anne. I don't anything about anything else. I brought you somewhere safe, away from the battle and that was all I could do.'

'We have to go back, we have to look for them!' Anne said, panicking.

'They're not going to be there. Look, someone would've taken them, so don't worry. Not everyone's first priority was to fight! They broke down the barriers... we weren't ready for a fight. I reckon more people apparated out than stayed to battle.' Rabastan said, calmly. 'Rodolphus was with you, but he got caught up fighting Sirius. Bellatrix tried to go find them, but Lucius caught her – '

'He won't hurt her. Narcissa won't let him.' Anne said, determinedly.

Rabastan chose not to comment on this.

'I tried fighting Lucius so I could get Bellatrix somewhere safe, but I was outnumbered. She just screamed at me to go help the rest of you guys. I didn't find Serena, nor did I find Alexander but I know people who did.' Rabastan explained. 'Rodolphus will get himself somewhere safe, but I needed to get you and the child out of there!'

'But what – '

'No, I don't wanna hear any more questions! I have to barricade this place. Who the hell knows how Lucius broke through our defences!' Rabastan said, in frustration. 'How could he possibly know how to get though _your_ security measures!'

Anne hesitated. 'I think... I may know.'

Rabastan took his wand, still ignoring his bleeding head and began to chant a spell. Anne already noticed the magic flying about, enclosing them within a more secure house. Rabastan conjured spell after spell, but Anne knew they weren't safe.

'They'll just break through.' Anne said, worriedly.

'We won't be found for a long while by anyone.' Rabastan explained. 'Lucius doesn't know about this place'

'Secret Lestrange vacation home?' Anne guessed.

Rabastan paused for a short while.

'No, it's a Sorelli home.' Rabastan finally answered. 'I don't know if it belonged to your father, your uncle, or your grandparents, but it was left to you.'

Anne's eyes widened. 'A Sorelli home? _My_ family's home?'

Rabastan avoided the topic for now.

'What were you saying about your security measures?' Rabastan questioned.

Anne sighed. 'It would have to be James. I mean, if anything ever happened to me, it was supposed to be up to the Potters to look after me. My father might've taught James the spells when we started Hogwarts, or maybe he taught it too Uncle Charles and then he taught it to James... I don't know.'

'You felt no need to tell Rodolphus this?' Rabastan asked. 'It's not just him residing in the mansion, Anne! Your family is there too, you put them all in danger!'

'Do you think I thought even for a moment that anyone would break through and hurt them? It's just a guess, I didn't even think of James before! And even if I did, could you blame me?' Anne replied. 'I mean, it's not as if I would expect James to help Lucius and endanger my family! if anything, he'd get me the fuck away from there.'

'Really? It sure didn't look that way to me.' Rabastan retorted. 'You pointed your wand at him. Last I checked, thing between you two were good! Why the fuck did you try to kill Rodolphus?'

'I didn't mean to!' Anne replied, shaking her head.

'You clearly pointed it at him! You're fucking lucky that he didn't notice!' Rabastan hissed. 'What were you thinking? If Rodolphus died, then your whole family would be in danger Anne! Lucius will murder them all!'

'I get it, Rabastan!' Anne said, annoyed.

'Then why'd you do it?' Rabastan yelled.

'Because Sirius and Rodolphus were ready to kill one another! I had to do something, I had to help!' Anne finally blurted out. 'I couldn't stand the thought that Sirius could die!'

Rabastan calmed down reasonably. 'Do me a favour, will you? This bloody gash on my head is killing me.'

Anne sighed and conjured up some soft pillows and blankets for her son. She made sure he was comfortable and let him put him down for a nap on a nearby couch. She decided to place him in a crib later, but for now, she wanted him near her. Once she was certain her son would be okay without her, Anne tended to Rabastan's wounds.

'Why are you so resolved to save him?' Anne asked, softly, as she placed her wand near the side of Rabastan's head.

He sighed slightly in pain and shook his head. 'Because he's my brother. He's family.'

'I know but – '

'I'm sorry he took you away from yours.' Rabastan interrupted. 'I saw how desperate you were to go with Sirius. You proved that you're willing to die for your family, Anne. Well, I'm the same way.'

'And that's why you didn't let me kill Rodolphus?' Anne asked. 'That's why you moved my hand the last second and had someone completely innocent die instead?'

'I rather have him dead than Rodolphus.' Rabastan said, stoically. 'He's not my family.'

'But he's Bellatrix's family... and she's your family.' Anne said, slowly. 'You're telling me you don't feel bad? Evan is dead!'

'Evan came upstairs, intending to help Sirius! He would've killed Rodolphus if he had the opportunity! He would've killed me, killed your child and dragged you kicking and screaming to Lucius!' Rabastan defended. 'He should've apparated out and made his escape instead of trying to get revenge!'

'What if it had been Regulus?' Anne asked him. 'Would you kill him if the moment presented itself? What about Narcissa?'

'If it means protecting you, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, or your children, then yes. Don't even give me that look, Anne!' Rabastan snapped. 'You would've killed Rodolphus to protect Sirius. You think you couldn't kill any one of us, but you could. Perhaps Evan's death was accidental, and wholly due to me but it doesn't mean you couldn't kill us.'

'I couldn't.' Anne insisted.

'Really? It's an endless cycle Anne. Let's see... if Lucius kills Bellatrix, Rodolphus would go after Narcissa. Well, Rodolphus wouldn't last very long if he killed Narcissa, so someone kills him as well. It may be Lucius, it may be Regulus, it may even be Sirius. At that very moment, I would go after Lucius, Sirius or Regulus. The second I go after Sirius, James will come after me. Now, tell me, when I have a wand pointed to James's head, what are you going to do, Anne?'

'Lucius is not going to kill Bellatrix.' Anne pointed out.

'Really? All we need is one murder to occur, and suddenly, it's endless. Last I checked, Evan was dead.' Rabastan said. 'You know who would want to avenge him? His family. Narcissa, Lucius, Regulus, hell, I bet Bellatrix would and she's on our side. Sirius would too, I mean, it would just give him a reason to come after one of us and actually murder without feeling guilty.'

'You're overreacting.' Anne said, dismissively.

'Rodolphus didn't see you pointing your wand at him, but Sirius did.' Rabastan said simply. 'He also saw me move your hand out of the way to kill Evan instead, who was sneaking up on Rodolphus like the snake he is. So you know what this means, don't you Anne?'

Anne shook her head, not wanting to hear the words.

'Sirius will report everything to Lucius, who is going to tell Narcissa. Naturally, Narcissa will be distraught over Evan's death and Lucius will see it as his duty to avenge him. So, I shall die, Anne, by Lucius's hand.' Rabastan said, impassively. 'You see, Bellatrix is an easy choice, and far more accessible to him now, but it's a poor choice. He'll anger Rodolphus and Narcissa when what he really wants is to make _me_ pay. The only question is, when I'm dead, who will Rodolphus kill to avenge me?'

'You're being ridiculous!' Anne exclaimed. 'When it comes down to it, none of you will be able to kill the other! Evan's death was an accident! You weren't aiming for him! Nobody even saw him coming! It was just your bad luck that when you tried to save your brother, you ended up killing someone else! And it wasn't even you, I conjured the spell!'

'Enough of this nonsense, Anne. I'm exhausted and I've learned a long time ago not to talk any sense into you.' Rabastan said, carelessly. 'Why don't you get that child of yours into an actual bed? Conjure a crib for him upstairs, while I see to more security matters.'

'What's his name?' Anne asked, gently picking up her son.

Rabastan paused.

'You referred to him as _that_ _child_... what's his name?' Anne asked again. 'What did Rodolphus name him?'

Rabastan sighed. 'He didn't name him. No one did.'

He saw the sadness in Anne's now eyes now. He saw as she slowly realized that no one has shown her baby any sort of love and affection.

'Will you name him now?' Anne asked, meekly.

'Andrew.' Rabastan said, simply.

He walked away without another word.

'Andrew... Lestrange.' Anne sighed. 'Let's get you into a crib.'

Anne carried her still sleeping infant up the stairs, careful not to wake him up. She walked slowly, taking in the surroundings around her. This was a family home, previously belonging to some member of her father's family. She was astounded by all of it. It felt like a whole different world to her, a world she was so connected to, but never had a chance to experience.

'Andrew, Sweetheart.' Anne cooed. 'Mommy will be back soon, okay?'

Anne smile softly as she reached a random room. She conjured up a crib with ease, before placing him into it. She watched him sleeping soundly, as his tiny chest rose and fell in sync with his breathing.

'I promise Mommy will always be there for you.' Anne whispered. 'I promise the world will be a better place soon enough. I love you, Andrew.'

Anne forced herself to tear her eyes away from her son. She would like nothing more than to stand over his crib and watch him all day, cling to him as if her life depended on it, as she did when Alexander was first born. However, she knew that it wasn't an option. She knew there were things that needed to be done, things that needed to be sorted out. Anne, herself, needed to figure out what she was going to do and what was going to happen to her family.

She left the room, cautiously roaming the hallways. She thought it was a pleasant place; very loving and brightly lit. It was nothing like she would have expected, after all, the Sorellis were a dark wizarding family. Then again, she had heard that her grandparents were loving, that her father and brother actually had a wonderful upbringing. They may have been prejudice, but Anne felt comforted to know they weren't necessarily bad people.

Anne frowned every so often as her thoughts consumed her. How many pieces of property did she actually own? Just how much fortune did the Sorellis have and what exactly was left to her? When her parents died, Anne didn't bother to read her parents will, she left her uncle Charles in charge of her possessions, and once she turned of age and became a mistress, Rodolphus had taken over that position. Anne didn't realize, until this moment, just how out of touch she was with her own life.

Keeping those thoughts in her head, she descended down the stairs, looking for Rabastan. How much protection could this house really need, after all? It's not as if anyone potentially dangerous to them knew about the place.

'I have questions.' Anne said, once she found Rabastan.

He was busy casting spell after spell at the house. She didn't even glance up at Anne as she appeared before him.

'Rabastan – '

'I heard you.' He replied.

'Well?' Anne asked, impatiently.

'You always have questions.' Rabastan said, simply.

'Well, are you answering them?' Anne asked.

'No.' Rabastan replied. 'I'll leave your questions to my dear brother.'

'Well how long until your _dear_ brother finds us?' Anne asks, frowning. 'I want to make sure Serena and Alexander are safe.'

'Well then, you better hope my father and Antonin find us, not Rodolphus.' Rabastan said, absentmindedly. 'Anyway, they'll find us before Rodolphus. I'm sure his priority at the moment is to get Bellatrix back.'

'What?' Anne questioned.

'Bellatrix got captured and Rodolphus is going to – '

'I could care less about that. Why are my children with Antonin and your father?' Anne snapped. 'I don't want either of them with that awful man! I thought you were joking when you said they probvably had my children!'

Rabastan finally turned to look at Anne and sighed deeply.

'I'm sorry.' He said, sincerely.

'Why are you apologizing?' Anne asked, puzzled.

'Because he won't. Ever.' Rabastan said, gazing at Anne with pity.

'What's going on?' Anne asked. 'What aren't you telling me?'

'You need rest, Anne. You look like hell.' Rabastan said, simply. 'The last thing I need is for you to die right after you miraculously survived after the birth of your son.'

'Rabastan!' Anne exclaimed.

'Your son is growing up exactly like Rodolphus. Your daughter is going to married off to Antonin.' Rabastan said, impassively. 'You can't do a damn thing about it, so don't even try. I did what I can, but it was pointless. If you want _any_ sort of future away from us, then you can take your newborn son and run. I won't track you down and by the time Rodolphus finds out, you'll be long gone and I'll be long dead.'

'I'm not leaving you here to die!' Anne screamed. 'I'm not leaving my children to suffer whatever cruel fate Rodolphus has in mind for them either! You don't seem to understand Rabastan, I don't give up! I never have and I never will!'

'You are NEVER going to get all your children back, Anne. EVER.' Rabastan said, coldly.

'Then I'll die trying!' Anne said, before walking away angrily.

She was feeling light-headed and angry beyond control. She could feeling magic pulsing through her veins and knew she had to get some rest before she exhausted herself. If she was going to save not only herself but her family as well, she needed her strength. She didn't know where her place in this war was, but she did know that she was ready to sacrifice everything for her children.

Just like her parents did for her.

Rabastan watched with great unease as Anne walked away, looking angrier, sicker and more reckless than ever. He didn't know who would win this war, but was certain his fate was sealed. His death would come before he wanted and when he least expected it.

He feared that the same would happen with Anne.


	38. Like Mother, Like Daughter

katelynn179  
I'm so sorry for the long wait. Thank you for sticking by the story! I know very well that people haven't been updating stories! I, myself have been anxiously waiting for updates too! I promise though, I'll continue updating until this story is finished!

I'm sad about Evan too, but so far it is better than having a major character die! It won't stay that way for long though so I apologize in advance!

Anne and Rabastan have always been close. I think she positively loves that her youngest son's name was chose by Rabastan. He's the one person who's always been there for her. Plus it helps that it drives Rodolphus insane to know how close they are, haha.

I hope this update was fast enough!

Miridea   
I have no valid enough excuses! Sorry I updated so late and thank you so so much for not giving up on this story. It means a lot and I promise, no matter what, I'll finish it. It's coming to an end soon and I'll try my best to update it regularly! I hope this update went much faster!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I updated faster this time! But yes, I still have some work to do. Thanks to everyone who stuck with the story, I appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter!

- Lady Rosalie B.

* * *

Bellatrix felt her chest heave up and down, as she took long and very deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She's used to being in a dungeon, of course, but it's usually as a captor not the prisoner. She knows what happens to prisoners and didn't know whether or not she could handle being tortured for hours on end by people she once trusted. She'll never forget the fear she felt, as she saw the walls of Lestrange Manor blasting all around her.

She didn't pull out her wand, she didn't stand proud to face her enemies, she ran. It wasn't out of cowardice though, After all, Bellatrix Black was no coward. She needed to get to Serena, to Alexander, to her husband and her brother in law and even to that little baby no one seemed to care about. She shot spells behind her to those who were trying to stun her, but to no avail. It only distracted her from seeing what was right in front of her.

Lucius seemed to come out of nowhere and Bellatrix felt herself freeze. Her mouth went dry as she wracked her brains for spells to use against him.

Bellatrix shook her head, trying to get Lucius's triumphant smirk out of her head. Yes, he had caught her. They had duelled, but she was much too distracted. He beat her, not without difficulty, but he still beat her. She felt herself being chained, her wand out of sight. She remembered screaming at people not to save her, but to warn Rodolphus and to take her children away from here.

At the very last second, before Lucius apparated away with her, she saw her husband charging for them. He looked awful, blood pouring from his wounds, limping as he tried to run towards her. Her cousin Sirius, looking just as bad, was close behind. She saw her husband's face twisting in agonizing pain as Sirius cursed him from behind and Lucius succeeded in leaving the mansion with her.

She blacked out after that and awoke in a dungeon. She didn't even know where she was but she had hoped Narcissa would talk her husband into letting her reside in one of the more luxurious rooms. No, she got one of the worst. No windows in sight and no light to allow her to see. She was chained against the wall of a room that smelt foul, like death, blood and waste. She was sweating, sticky and wet from God knows what and the room was completely silent except for the incessant noise of something dripping from the ceiling. Bellatrix hoped it was water, but really, it could be anything.

She had woke up in excruciating pain and wondered if she was tortured while she was unconscious. She wouldn't put it past Lucius to do such a thing, but couldn't believe that Narcissa would ever allow such a thing to happen to her. Bellatrix held on to that one hope that Narcissa wouldn't let anyone, even her husband, harm her.

Bellatrix snapped out of her thoughts and sat up straighter as she heard the lock of the door clicking. This would be the first time she saw someone since she woke up. She would be ready to fight, ready endure the torture and ready to spit in Lucius's face.

'Bellatrix.'

Bellatrix' body went rigid, but she showed no feared. Her knuckles turned white as she tightly clenched her fists together but she stared back at the grey eyes in front of her with her own grey eyes. She couldn't get herself to smirk or look haughty, but she held herself with as much dignity and pride as she could.

'Are _you_ going to torture me?' Bellatrix asked, her voice coming out strong.

She felt proud. Many times, she had heard Anne's voice break, or come out raspy or as a whisper. She didn't tremble and she showed no fear. So far, it was going as well as she hoped.

'Perhaps. After all, I remember quite clearly that you used to torture me when I was caught.' Sirius said, cocking his head to the side. 'You mocked me about Anne's supposed death and bragged that you won the war. Perhaps I'm feeling vengeful.'

Bellatrix snorted. 'I'm not the one you want.'

It was true. He knew it, she knew it and they both knew the other knew it.

'How do I get to Rodolphus?' Sirius questioned. 'Or Rabastan. Where can I find them?'

'You mean how can you find Sorelli?' Bellatrix smirked. 'Let me go, switch sides and I'll tell you.'

Bellatrix knew Sirius couldn't be tempted like this. She saw his wand hand flinch, but he didn't curse her. Sirius may hate her and she knew he wouldn't hold himself back from cursing her, but he couldn't be provoked that easily. He is, after all, still a Black. He may have inherited the infamous Black temper but he also got their patience, their cunning and their intelligence.

'If you switch sides Bellatrix, I can ensure your safety.' Sirius counters. 'Tell me everything you know and I promise you Lucius will protect you.'

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. 'You've got to do better than that, Sirius. You really think I'll fold just for _my _safety?'

'What else do you want?' Sirius questioned. 'I think I'm being very generous.'

'The safety of my _entire_ family. The ones against me, and those on my side _including_ my husband_._' Bellatrix said, without hesitation. 'I'll help Lucius and the Dark Lord win this war if you swear that my family is not harmed. Rodolphus can forfeit this war and his position and we'll be well out of the Dark Lord's way. We'll never act against him _providing _that we're all safe.'

'You're desperate.' Sirius says, smirking. 'That's got to be a good thing.'

'Where's Regulus?' Bellatrix asked. 'I rather deal with him than you. Hell, I'd rather even deal with Evan and his gloating over you.'

'Evan is dead.' Sirius said, after a moment's silence.

'What?' Bellatrix asked in disbelief. 'No, Rodolphus wouldn't – '

'It was Anne who killed him. Your husband and I were fighting and Anne intervened when Evan came sneaking up behind us.' Sirius explained.

He decided to leave out the part that Anne had aimed for Rodolphus and that it was Rabastan who directed the killing curse at Evan. No one besides Lucius needed to know this. Of course, he had told Remus, Lily and James as well, and they all took it as a good sign.

It was Bellatrix's turn to smirk now.

'You _still_ haven't given up on her? You guys ambushed us and you STILL couldn't get Anne.' Bellatrix said, cockily. 'You and Lucius and everyone else – '

Bellatrix trails off as she begins cackling with laughter.

'You idiots are so obsessed with her!' Bellatrix said, amused. 'And for what! She's just a stupid indecisive little whore!'

'I have another offer.' Sirius said, solemnly.

'What?' Bellatrix asked, still laughing.

'Get Rodolphus to forfeit and hand Anne over, and Lucius will protect you both.' Sirius says.

'What about my children?' Bellatrix asked.

'What children?' Sirius retorted. 'They are Anne's kids.'

'Rodolphus needs an heir.' Bellatrix insisted

'Take it or leave it, Bellatrix.' Sirius said. 'Get Rodolphus to forfeit and Anne will be gone from your lives forever.'

Bellatrix took a deep breath, before looking Sirius straight in the eye.

'I'll take it.'

* * *

'So Andrew, what do you think?' Anne asked, staring into her reflection.

Andrew cooed happily and clapped his hands.

'Too flashy? I thought so too.' Anne said, pulling the dress off.

'We've got visitors.' Rabastan said, coming in.

He stared blankly at Anne in her underwear.

Andrew cooed louder as both his uncle and his mom grew silent.

'I was trying to pick a dress.' Anne said, blushing. 'Andrew was just helping.'

She picked up the nearest dress she could find and slipped it on. She accepted that she had to settle for a simple, short, full-sleeved, navy blue dress.

'Your baby was helping you pick a dress?' Rabastan questioned, amused.

Anne stuck out her tongue at him. 'He has good taste.'

'Really?' Rabastan questioned, approaching Andrew. 'Alright kid, how would you like expired milk mixed with blood as your dinner?'

Andrew laughed happily and reached for the bottom of his uncle's robes.

'You're right Anne, he's some sort of a super genius baby.' Rabastan mocked.

'Fuck you.' Anne said, simply. 'You never knew how to be a father, anyways. You and Rodolphus seem to have that in common.'

'I was a better father to Elladora than you were a mother to Alexander and Serena.' Rabastan retorted.

'Cheap shot.' Anne said, clenching her fists.

'So was yours.' Rabastan shot back. 'Now do you want to see your daughter or not?'

'SERENA IS HERE?' Anne screamed. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I tried, but you were too busy picking out dresses and – '

'You said visitors! Serena is my daughter, not a visitor!' Anne exclaimed, shaking her head at Rabastan.

Rabastan smiled a little to himself, but otherwise made to look as if he were annoyed at Anne's behaviour. He was about to turn to walk out of the room, believing Anne would follow him but heard a little gasp of pain behind him. He turned his full attention to Anne, who was now doubled over, clutching at her stomach, her face scrunched up in obvious agony.

'What's going on?' Rabastan asked, immediately rushing over to Anne's side.

'Nothing.' She whispered, trying to straighten up. 'It's just a little pain.'

'A little pain? Have you forgotten that you nearly _died _from giving birth!' Rabastan exclaimed. 'A little pain? A little fucking pain Anne? '

'It comes and goes!' Anne defended, straightening up. 'See? It's gone, I don't even feel anything anymore.'

'Anne – '

'I want to see my daughter and I'm going to!' Anne said dismissively, while leaving the room.

She heard Rabastan sigh anxiously, but he followed her out the room. She was well aware that he has a million more questions to ask her and even more to lecture her about, but right now, she wanted to see her daughter. For now she knew that two thirds of her children were okay. He heart still felt heavy knowing that Alexander was still somewhere out there. Her first born, her first son, the heir that Rodolphus had coveted so much was out in the cruel, dangerous world with a heavy price hanging over his head.

'Where are you going?' Rabastan asked, frowning.

Anne shrugged. 'I have no clue. You're the one who knows where they are, lead the way!'

Rabastan smirked slightly, before leading Anne towards the second floor of her family's home. Anne wished he would walk faster, even run towards where her daughter was. She wanted nothing more than see her this very second, to hold her, hug her and see with her own eyes that Serena was okay.

'Okay, we're here.' Rabastan said, before opening the door to the room.

Anne practically ran inside and upon seeing Serena, held open her arms as the little girl ran into them.

'Mom! Mom! You're okay! You're alive!' Serena exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. 'I thought I was going to lose you forever!'

Anne felt the same way and held her daughter tightly, feeling very thankful that by some miracle she was alive. She was determined to do the right thing now, to make a difference. If anything, she would protect her children. The little girl in front of her _hated_ her with a passion when they first met and now, she stood lovingly and devoted in front of her, changed so much from the bitter, lonely and forgotten girl she had once been.

'Any word on Rodolphus?' Dolohov asked, interrupting the touching scene in front of him. 'I've looked for him for days on end, and I've heard nothing.'

'He must be trying to get Bellatrix back.' Rabastan said, shaking his head. 'I can't seem to locate him anywhere either and I've got lots of men looking.'

'Mom, listen to me.' Serena whispered, low enough so neither man could hear her. 'We have to get out of here before they find Father.'

Anne stared from Dolohov to Rabastan apprehensively.

'I know, love. I promise I will safely take you far away from this war, from your father... but I have to find Alexander first.' Anne insisted. 'I can't just leave him.'

'Mom, no!' Serena whispered, frightened. 'I just know Father knows where Grandfather and Alexander are... there's no chance for us to escape with him. He won't come with us Mom, he's too far gone.'

'Serena, he's your brother.' Anne reminded her.

'No, Mom. I only have one brother. Father and Grandfather killed Alexander a long time ago.' Serena said, sadly. 'He's not the same person anymore. He's lost. Dead. Gone... forever.'

'What're you two mumbling about?' Dolohov interrupted. 'Serena, get over here.'

Anne scowled at him. 'You don't order my daughter around. Not in my house, not _ever_!'

'Anne, keep quiet.' Rabastan said, shaking his head. 'You're getting worked up over nothing.'

'Over nothing?' Anne hissed, before looking defiantly towards Dolohov. 'You are never _ever_ laying a single hand on my daughter. You're not getting any authority over her, you will never _marry_ her, and she will never carry your name or your line! You're not going anywhere near her!'

'Rodolphus has authority over her life, not you.' Dolohov replied, simply. 'Just as he as authority over yours, over Alexander's and of his newest bastard.'

Anne refrained from slapping Dolohov.

'I'll kill you before I ever let my daughter near you.' Anne vowed.

Serena clutched onto Anne's hand tightly, worried for her mom's sake but also very thankful that she was standing up for her.

'You think the worst thing that could happen for Serena is to end up with me?' Dolohov asked, chuckling. 'Do you have any idea how lucky she would be as my wife?'

'I doubt it.' Anne spat.

'I'd treat her better than Rodolphus ever did on his best days. Hell, I'd treat her as a fucking queen and give her everything and anything she wants.' Dolohov said. 'If she's a true wife to me, I'd be a true husband and that is far better than any life she has led up to now.'

'That doesn't make it right! I won't let it happen!' Anne retorted.

'Rodolphus can't stand her!' Dolohov said, harshly. 'She should've been dead a million times over, either from his hands or from her grandfather's. He hated her, all she was to him was a constant reminder of you, of your defiance!'

'That's not true!' Anne all but yelled.

'Do you want her to have the same life you lead? Getting raped, tortured, disrespected, broken time and time again – '

'Shut up!' Anne screamed.

'Torn away from your family, watching everyone you love _die_, betraying and disappointing everyone you know – '

Anne pulled away from Serena's grip and charged at Dolohov, recklessly. She got a few good punches in before he managed to grab her wrists and stop her assault. Serena screamed as she saw Dolohov draw back his hand, screamed before she even saw him strike his mom. She felt as if _she_ were the one being hit.

'Stop it!' Serena begged.

'Is this the life you want for her?' Dolohov hissed, pulling his wand out.

'Make him stop!' Serena pleaded to her uncle.

'Crucio!' Dolohov yelled out.

Anne felt as if her body was being ripped from the inside out. The pained began screwing with her mind so much that she felt as if this time she would truly go crazy. She couldn't even hear her own cries, pleas or screams but she could hear her daughter's. Anne truly thought that was the worst pain of all.

'Leave her alone.' Anne finally heard Rabastan say, as the pain began to slowly cease. 'She's still not well... she hasn't recovered.'

'Her days are numbered.' Dolohov said, releasing Anne. 'The sooner she is gone from our lives, the better... Oh, fuck!'

'What?' Rabastan asked, as he saw Dolohov lean over.

'She's bleeding.' He noted out loud. 'Between her legs, look.'

Anne couldn't even process the pain anymore. Her mind felt muddled and extremely jumbled. She just stared at Serena seeing a mirror of herself with the bloodshot eyes, the tear stained faced, the look of pure sorrow that would break anyone's heart and the next to no hope in the eyes.

'You shouldn't have cursed her.' Rabastan said, frustrated.

'The Cruciatus didn't do this, your brother did.' Dolohov replied. 'He did all this to her.'

Rabastan didn't argue, he knew it was true. Everyone did.

'Get Serena out of here.' Rabastan requested. 'She must be exhausted and she doesn't need to see this. Try your best to get in contact with Rodolphus.'

'Alexander...' Anne whispered. 'Serena... Andrew... my babies.'

'They're okay, Anne. They're all okay.' Rabastan insisted. 'Everything will be okay.'

'Why did you hurt her?' Serena cried, as Dolohov approached her. 'He'll kill you! My father will kill you, I'll make sure of it!'

'It's for the best, Serena.' Dolohov replied. 'You don't want to end up like Anne, do you?'

'I hope you die.' Serena said, viciously. 'I hope Lucius Malfoy finds you and rips your heart out and if he doesn't, I will.'

'If I die, there'll be no one left to protect you.' Dolohov said. 'If Lucius Malfoy kills me, he'll get his hands on you fairly quickly. You won't be as lucky as your mother... Lucius Malfoy will torture and rape you to death!'

Serena shook her head, refusing to believe it.

'Or perhaps he'll keep you alive long enough for Draco to grow up.' Dolohov mused. 'He'll torture you endlessly but keep you alive... and once Draco is old enough, he can have you. You can be Draco Malfoy's own personal whore, just as Anne is to Rodolphus. You know what they say, like mother, like daughter.

Dolohov briefly stared at the bleeding and seemingly confused Anne.

'Your mom had a chance to give into us and lead a happy life... but she didn't. Don't make the same mistake, Serena.' Dolohov said, gently. 'Your father is counting on you to make the right decision.'

* * *

'You're up.'

Anne jolted up at the sound of the voice, a hint of fear evident in her eyes.

'You're here.' Anne said, simply.

'Not for long, I'll have to go soon. Negotiate with Lucius to get my wife back.' Rodolphus stated, with a frown on his face. 'Of all the idiotic things to do...'

'How are you going to do that?' Anne asked softly, trying to avoid his gaze.

'Nothing you need to worry about.' Rodolphus replied. 'Just a few exchanges, that's all.'

'When did you come back?' Anne asked. 'How is it that everyone keeps finding us?'

'Why are you so frightened about?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne bowed her head, looking on the floor beside her bed instead. She didn't know what to say to the man she had tried to kill, the man whose son she had just given birth to, the man who was still the father of her other two children. Last she checked, no one could reach him or find him and yet he stood in front of her, barely telling her anything of what's going on.

'I don't want her to marry him.' Anne whispered. 'Please don't do that to her.'

'Now's not the time Anne. Everything can be discussed when we win the war.' Rodolphus replied, half-heartedly.

'_Are_ we going to win this war?' Anne all but snapped. 'Cause from what I can see, everyone is just _dying_. There's too much pain, too much betrayal – '

'That's what happens in a war.' Rodolphus cut her off. 'Don't worry yourself over these things. Just get better. For the love of Merlin, just get better Anne.'

'I don't know if I can.' Anne said, shaking head. 'I'm in too much pain and all I could think about are my children. I mean, I want Serena nowhere near Dolohov! And Andrew! Where's Andrew?'

'Who the hell is Andrew?' Rodolphus asked, annoyed.

'Your son.' Anne said, through gritted teeth. 'You didn't even fucking name him! Nothing mattered as long as you had a boy, right?'

'Nothing mattered if you weren't alive.' Rodolphus corrected. 'I couldn't give a damn about any _son_ of mine that killed you.'

'I have my own negotiations to run by you.' Anne suddenly said.

She raised her head up at last, and looked Rodolphus in the eye. She felt slightly angered to see nothing but a hint of amusement on his face.

'I suppose I can humour you for a little while.' Rodolphus mocked. 'I don't have to see Lucius for a couple of hours.'

She wanted to know more about their meeting. She couldn't possibly imagine the two former best friends coming fact to face with one another without ripping each other's heads off.

'What have you got?' Rodolphus questioned.

'Give my children their freedom.' Anne requested. 'They'll always be your children, your lineage, your heirs and nothing could ever change that. But if you love them, if you love me and if you love your wife, you'll allow them to get away from all of this... this war, this life! Let them grow up in peace, away from the two of us...'

'You ask for the stupidest things.' Rodolphus said, rolling his eyes. 'I need my heir with me, making sure he grows up right. I need my children here to ensure their safety myself.'

'They're in more danger if they're around you.' Anne insisted. 'Please let them go... I'll stay. I'll be with you forever and ever – '

'You're already with me forever and ever.' Rodolphus interrupted.

'We both know that isn't true.' Anne said, mustering up all her courage. 'I've only ever been your prisoner, even back to our Hogwarts days. No matter how much I ever loved you, I have always been a captive. I always left every chance I got. It's never forever and ever with us. Do me this one favour though... and that's all it would take. Nothing means more to me than my children.'

'That's where you always went wrong.' Rodolphus snarled.

'If I have nothing left in my life besides you... you'll become the most important thing in my life. You'll be the _only_ thing in my life.' Anne reasoned. 'You'll be the only person keeping my alive, keeping me breathing and fighting... Rodolphus, _please_.'

'Just concentrate on getting better, Anne.' Rodolphus replied. 'We can discuss this and everything else once we're sure you're perfectly healthy.'

'Then can you bring me Andrew?' Anne requested. 'And Serena too?'

Rodolphus nodded, feeling he was in no position to refuse her requests right now. He left the room and went to go get his children himself, as all his thoughts became muddled in his head. In a few excruciatingly long hours, he would be reunited with his wife. Before that though, he'll have to come face to face with Lucius and try not to harm him. He'll have to do better than _try_ if he wants his wife back.

'Father!' Serena jumped.

'You have more things to be afraid of during a war than me, child.' Rodolphus replied, amused.

'Does... does anyone know you're here?' Serena questioned.

'I doubt it.' Rodolphus said, shrugging. 'Which means, that like always, my brother is horrific at taking the necessary security measures.'

'Does Mistress Anne know you're here?' Serena asked carefully.

'She's the first and only person I've seen.' Rodolphus replied. 'She wants to see you and Andrew.'

Serena paused for a few seconds.

'Who's Andrew?' She asked, with a frown.

Rodolphus chuckled now. 'Evidently, he's your baby brother.'

Serena wrinkled her nose. 'Alexander and Andrew? Clever.'

'Where's Antonin?' Rodolphus asked. 'I thought he was looking after you.'

Serena did a poor job at hiding her scowl. She clenched her fists and huffed in annoyance and Rodolphus prepared himself for a temper tantrum.

'He tortured Mistress Anne you know!' Serena blurted out.

'No kidding.' Rodolphus said, casually. 'What'd she do to make him mad?'

'What did _she_ do? Your _friend_, my _husband_ tortures her and you have the nerve to asked what _she_ did to deserve it?' Serena all but yelled.

'When I marry her, would you mind if I permanently disable her vocal chords?' Dolohov asked, sneaking up on Serena from behind.

He put his arm around her waist and restrained the little girl, while winking at his friend.

'You can try. I often considered doing that with Anne.' Rodolphus said, smirking. 'It's quite... amusing to see her try to communicate without her words.'

'Bastards, both of you!' Serena exclaimed.

'Rodolphus, do I have to beg for you to discipline your daughter?' Dolohov asked, rolling his eyes.

'I suppose not. She's rather mouthy, isn't she?' Rodolphus commented, as he stepped closer to Serena.

She found herself huddling closer to Dolohov. Anything was better that to face her father's wrath.

'Don't worry, love. It won't hurt much.' Dolohov insisted.

He released Serena's waist just as Rodolphus grabbed her arm with he left hand.

'I love Mistress Anne very dearly, but believe me Serena, you won't want to act anything like her.' Rodolphus advised.

He raised his right hand and sharply brought it down on his daughter's backside, causing her to jump. He repeated himself several times, each strike harder than the last.

'Now, if you continue disobeying me and acting out, I'll be sure to give you a real punishment and not just a couple of swats, understand?' Rodolphus asked, before smirking. 'Just ask Mistress Anne how awful this punishment is.'

Serena just nodded stiffly, holding back tears.

'Come on up now. Anne's dying to see you and Andrew.' Rodolphus said.

Rodolphus looked at Dolohov expectantly.

'Andrew?' He questioned.

'My youngest son.' Rodolphus replied, with a shrug. 'Come on Serena.'

He barely finished his words, before Serena dashed in front of him and headed up the stairs. Rodolphus didn't mind so much that she was leading the way, especially since he had no clue where Andrew was being kept.

'Hi there pretty baby.' Serena cooed, nervously.

'I don't know why you and my mistress insist on talking to babies.' Rodolphus said, rolling his eyes. 'They don't understand you.'

Andrew wiggled his figures towards his father as Serena picked him up from his crib. He cooed and gurgled and tried to make it very clear he wanted to be held by his dad. Serena began to rock him gently, trying to calm down the excited little baby.

'Hand him to me.' Rodolphus said, giving in. 'The last thing I need is to set him off and scream his bloody head off.'

'That's the... spirit.' Serena said, quietly.

She passed over her little brother very uncertainly. The last thing she remembered was that her father wanted her youngest brother dead. Of course, now that Anne was awake and functioning relatively well, thing should be alright. It didn't stop Serena from worrying though.

'We should get him to Mistress Anne.' Serena interrupted as Rodolphus made a face at his youngest son's incessant giggles.

'If you say so.' Rodolphus murmured, as once again Serena led the way.

'My babies!' Anne said, cheerfully.

Serena ran into her arms immediately, giggling as she went. Anne hugged her tightly, and stroked her hair comfortingly. She wanted to let her daughter know that everything was okay to be okay, that she will make things better for her. She wanted to promise her daughter and have the ability to keep her promise.

She couldn't bring herself to do it though, knowing that it may very well never be possible.

'Here.' Rodolphus said, passing his son off to Anne.

'Andrew, you're getting so big!' Anne cooed. 'Who's my strong little man?'

'That would be me, though I wouldn't call myself little.' Rodolphus replied, sitting next to Anne on the bed.

Anne huddled closer to him and stuck out her tongue. 'You're so jealous.'

'Hardly.' Rodolphus scoffed.

'Daddy's so grumpy, isn't he?' Anne cooed once more. 'Who's a grumpy old man?'

Andrew clapped his hands and laughed joyously at his mom's baby voice and Serena herself giggled as well. She started to play with his small tufts of brown hair and sing softly to him, as he clapped along.

Rodolphus shook his head. 'I can't stand children.'

'Yet you insist in making me go to hell and back to give you them.' Anne pointed out. 'You don't say stuff like that with your children around, Rodolphus.'

'Keep in mind, Mom, this is the man who came to me on my fifth birthday and screamed that I shouldn't celebrate the day I was born because it was the worst day in history.' Serena informed her.

'I didn't do that.' Rodolphus said, frowning.

'You were drunk.' Serena replied, simply. 'Not that you would've said otherwise if you were sober.'

Before Rodolphus could retort, Anne decided to intervene. 'Why isn't Alexander here yet?'

'He's somewhere safe with my father. Don't worry.' Rodolphus replied.

'No one is ever safe with your father.' Anne spat. 'He's the worst kind of monster I've ever met and keep in mind that I've met the Dark Lord and have been tortured my him!'

'And liked it.' Rodolphus added, before smirking at Serena's horrified expression. 'You really get the wrong idea about Mistress Anne, Serena. Half the time, she enjoys the rape and torture.'

'What's wrong with you?' Anne snapped. 'Don't let her stuff like that.'

'Why not? It may put her at ease. Perhaps she'll start to look forward to it instead of being so scared.' Rodolphus said, insensitively. 'Once you get over the initial dose of pain, I'm sure you'll find it quite pleasurable, Serena.'

Rodolphus caught Anne's arm, right before it collided with his cheek.

'Relax.' Rodolphus warned her. 'I'm not in the fucking mood to put up with your tantrums.'

'Shouldn't you be getting ready to meet Lucius?' Anne asked, through gritted teeth. 'I don't need you here. In fact, I don't even want you here. Go get your wife back, Rodolphus. Merlin knows she's the only person in the world to give a shit about you.'

Rodolphus shrugged. 'Sure. While I'm gone though, you should rest up. Conserve your energy. We're overdue for a torture session, don't you think?'

He chuckled once he noticed the look of dread on Serena's face.

'Don't worry yourself, child. Mistress Anne is quite used to it. She'd go insane if I didn't rape and torture her regularly.' Rodolphus said, casually. 'But if it does offend you so much, perhaps we could start our own torture sessions. Minus the rape of course, I'll leave that to Dolohov.'

'M-Mom, don't let him – '

'Shhh!' Anne said, soothingly as she held her daughter once more. 'He's just trying to make you upset. He's not going to hurt you, Serena. I promise you, he'll never let anyone treat you like that. He just wants to hurt me, love. It's okay, Serena.'

'How touching.' Rodolphus noted. 'So Anne, call it a date?'

Anne stiffly nodded her head in confirmation.

'I love you.' Rodolphus said, mockingly.

'I love you too.' Anne whispered, the words feeling like poison to her lips.

Satisfied, Rodolphus left the room, preparing himself to meet Lucius and negotiate a deal to get his wife back. He'd like nothing more than to kill Lucius and hand his head like a trophy in Lestrange Manor but first, he needed his wife. He let out a sigh, longing for his wife and for his Mistress.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Someone important dies next chapter. I apologize in advance... cause um, you may all hate me. Try not to!

- Lady Rosalie B.


	39. Rest In Peace

katelynn179

Hi there! Don't apologize for the late review! I understand! I do feel the need to apologize for the late update though! It's been eating away at me for quite some time. I forced myself to finish this chapter tonight! I miss having a social life!

Dolohov is a good guy. I can say that right here and now without any hesitation whatsoever. I know Anne believes otherwise, but he would always treat Serena well. He isn't like Rodolphus, after all. Serena doesn't hate him either and she is actually quite fond of him, so it wouldn't be _so_ horrible but Anne is against it and with good reason. It's creepy and awful. Complete pedophilia! Everyone is just different Anne, she's been a sort of play toy for them for so long that none of them really treat her well. Right now, she's a bit of a nuisance to everyone, causing problems in an already tense environment. It's hard not to get mad at her.

Hopefully the deal Bellatrix and Sirius made will become clearer in this chapter :)

Rodolphus is an asshole, period. He's bound to get his comeuppance eventually.

Aww, that part about my story helping you escape everyday stress just made my heart melt. I didn't know my story had that kind of effect on some people. It literally made my day, so thank you for that. Writing these stories and hearing from my wonderful reviewers help me escape from everyday stress, so I know where you're coming from. Thank you for the review, like always! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh and I have to apologize in advance for the character death in this chapter :(

* * *

**Author's Note:** You guys, well those of you who still read the story, must really hate me. I promise the story will get finished, but updates are going to take long. With this being my final year of high school, I've just been concentrating on school. I'm sorry to everyone I've kept waiting. Just know, I appreciate and adore all my readers immensely. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Just warning you again, a character dies here. Try not to hate me!

- Rosalie Black

* * *

Anne barely said two words to Bellatrix ever since her return. Rodolphus had kept Bellatrix possessively at his side for days since he managed to get her back. She didn't mind, of course. The more they were together, the less they bothered her. She was in the dark though and she wanted to know what was happening. It wasn't until a week later that that the two women talked.

Anne asked the first question that had been plaguing her mind for quite some time.

'Did something happen to Alexander?' Anne asked, worriedly.

'I doubt it.' Bellatrix says, shrugging. 'I would've heard about it during my imprisonment. No doubt Lucius would've dropped by to gloat.'

'Wait, you never actually saw Lucius while you were held captive?' Anne asked, shocked.

'As if Cissy would let him hurt me.' Bellatrix said, waving it off. 'No, I was dealing with Sirius. He happened to inform me about Evan's death.'

Anne inhaled sharply. 'I didn't mean to – '

'Yeah but Rabastan did.' Bellatrix interrupted. 'Rodolphus has made me _promise_ that I wouldn't harm his _dear_ little brother.'

'Wait... you know about that?' Anne asked.

'Let's just say I can tell when Sirius is lying. As if I'd believe you were trying to kill him. I know very well who you were trying to kill and who stopped you.' Bellatrix informed her. 'So does Rodolphus.'

Anne felt her muscles tighten. 'He knows?'

'You're lucky he's so busy with this war.' Bellatrix said, casually. 'He doesn't have any time to waste on punishing you.'

'Fine, whatever. Thanks for the warning.' Anne said, clenching her teeth.

'You're not happy with me.' Bellatrix notes.

'How could you let him do that to Serena? I thought you were going to protect my children!' Anne all but snapped. 'Alexander is nowhere to be found, Serena is being married off to that bastard and Andrew was being neglected by everyone!'

'You named him Andrew?' Bellatrix questioned.

'Not the point, Bellatrix!' Anne hissed.

'Okay, you know what? None of these things matter anymore. Your children's fates are in your hands now.' Bellatrix says, slowly. 'I made a deal with Sirius on Lucius's behalf.'

Anne paused, her mouth gaping slightly. 'What?'

'I made a deal with Lucius Malfoy.' Bellatrix replied, clearly and loudly.

'Does Rodolphus... um... what kind of... I... what?' Anne asked, stupidly.

'No, Rodolphus doesn't know and he'll never know. I'm not telling him and you're not telling him either.' Bellatrix says, fists clenched. 'He can never find out, you understand?'

'What was the deal?' Anne forced herself to ask.

'The preservation of my life and of Rodolphus's life.' Bellatrix replied. 'If we hand you over and Rodolphus surrenders the war.'

'He won't ever let that happen!' Anne exclaimed.

'He'll have to if Lucius _captures_ you, if you get what I mean.' Bellatrix said. 'At the next battle, _you're_ going to be there and Lucius is going to _capture_ you. Rodolphus would do anything to keep you safe, even surrender to a war and if he gets to keep his life in the process, then so much the better.'

'Lucius wouldn't kill me... Rodolphus knows that.' Anne said, softly.

'Maybe not, but the Dark Lord would.' Bellatrix reminds her. 'He needs Rodolphus out of the way and with you in Lucius's custody, he's like a puppet on strings. You'll be put under Lucius's control and Rodolphus and I will make ourselves scarce, _never_ to interfere with their plans again.'

'And if you hand me over...' Anne trailed off.

'You'll be out of my life and my husband's life for good.' Bellatrix said. 'I'll finally get what I want.'

Anne forced a smile onto her face. 'You'll finally win.'

Bellatrix nods her head. 'Yes.'

'What happens to everyone else?' Anne asked, shaking slightly. 'Rodolphus's army? His friends? His... family.'

'I tried... bargaining for their lives too.' Bellatrix replied, honestly. 'Sirius wouldn't relent. Or rather... I suppose Lucius wouldn't relent. That's what I meant when I said your children's fates are up to you. I need you to persuade Lucius to allow them to live once you're captured. Of course... it will have to be under his terms...'

Anne took deep breaths, trying to process all the information. Sirius had made this deal on Lucius's behalf. Anne liked to believe that if Sirius did this, then everything would be okay. There was an annoying thought in the back of her head though, that believed otherwise though. How could anything possibly be okay?

'I can't promise that this would be better for you.' Bellatrix said, awkwardly. 'It's great for me... but I don't want to give you the wrong idea. You'll never have a chance to be free. You'll be Lucius's prisoner and I don't know if he'll ever forgive you... or if Cissy will either.'

'If I agree... you're positive you'll get Rodolphus to surrender?' Anne asked. 'And this war will be over? My daughter won't have to marry Dolohov? My boys won't be raised as soldiers, as monsters, as miniature versions of Rodolphus?'

Bellatrix nodded her head in confirmation. 'Lucius will have control over them. If you could get him to... spare their lives... I'm sure they'll be raised differently. They'll have different lives and different futures planned for them.'

'And what about you?' Anne asked. 'You love them too.'

Bellatrix sighed. 'I want them alive. It's the least I can do for them. We can't... Rodolphus isn't going to win this war. I know it, you know it... deep inside he knows it too. The Dark Lord is too powerful and he has too many followers, all of whom are very powerful as well.'

'What was it liked to be imprisoned?' Anne asked, quietly.

Bellatrix took a deep breath and turned away from Anne. 'Scary. Horrid. Nerve wrecking. Waiting to be tortured, waiting to die... it fucking sucks.'

'Now you know how I've felt every second of every day since I was thirteen.' Anne said, trembling. 'I'm going to live this way until the day I die... and I'd gladly do it for my children. None of this would _ever_ have happened if it weren't for your husband. I will never forget that and you shouldn't either. You better make sure you can keep him away because I promise I'll do nothing to save his life or yours.'

'Do we have a deal then?' Bellatrix asked.

The two women stared at each other for several minutes in silence. Both took deep breaths, restraining their powerful emotions. The hatred and anger burned in their eyes.

'We have a deal.' Anne confirmed.

* * *

'How are you so sure that they're going to be there?' Rabastan asked, looking over his brother's plan.

'I have it on good authority.' Rodolphus replied.

'And whose authority is that?' Rabastan questioned.

'Shut up, Rabastan and pay attention. We don't have time for this.' Rodolphus said, rolling his eyes. 'How are the plans coming along concerning my mansion?'

'I hear they're going well.' Bellatrix said with a small smirk. 'Lucius doesn't know who he's messing with.'

'Lucius is a dead man.' Rodolphus growled. 'The sheer arrogance of that man – '

'He wants you!' Anne interrupts, holding Andrew out in her arms. 'Take him, please. He won't stop crying and I've tried everything!'

Rodolphus glared at Anne as she tried to hand a screaming baby to him. He saw some of the men around him smirk, taking joy in his obvious embarrassment.

'Can't you see I'm busy?' Rodolphus asked, as calmly as he could manage.

'Can't you see that he won't stop crying?' Anne retorted. 'Just hold him for a bit!'

'Anne, do you realize how important this battle is?' Rodolphus snaps.

Andrew began to cry harder, further angering Rodolphus. Anne, too became infuriated, but only at Rodolphus.

'You're an idiot!' She whispered, harshly. 'Stop yelling! There's a baby here!'

'Get him out of here!' Rodolphus ordered.

'Rodolphus, if you're having marital problems – '

'Do you want to finish that sentence?' Bellatrix asked, glaring at Dolohov. 'I seriously fucking dare you.'

'Anne, if you don't get him out of here, I'll torture you until you forget your own name!' Rodolphus threatened.

'Fine!' Anne yelled, as Andrew continued to wail. 'I sincerely hope you don't sit up all night, wondering _why_ exactly I tried to kill you.'

Even as the words left her mouth, Anne knew it was a mistake. That was the worst possible thing she could've said. She took several deep breaths, rocking Andrew as she did so with the hope of calming him down. The men around Rodolphus, Dolohov included, looked quite perplexed and slightly amused by the whole situation but Bellatrix and Rabastan stared at her as if she were a complete moron.

'As _soon_ as this next battle is over – '

'I get the point.' Anne interrupted. 'Go back to planning your precious battle. I'll _eagerly_ await your punishment.'

Perhaps normally, Anne would've been scared but it wasn't as if Anne would be around after this battle anyhow. No, she had nothing to worry about from Rodolphus anymore. It was Lucius she should be worrying about. If all went according to plan, it was doubtful Anne would ever see Rodolphus again. These thoughts alone allowed Anne to turn around and walk away from him.

She headed upstairs, with Andrew still crying in her arms. She continued to rock him, shushing him and making cooing noises, hoping to soothe her infant son. She wasn't sure how long she'd be parted from her children. She was the one being handed over to Lucius and it was up to her to bargain for her children's lives, but how long would it be until she was actually reunited with them?

'There's a good little boy.' Anne cooed, once Andrew quieted down. 'I'm sorry Mommy and Daddy upset you.'

She headed up to her room, staring lovingly into her son's eyes. She put him onto her bed and ruffled the small tufts of hair on his head.

'You know, I had to leave Alexander as a baby too and it broke my heart. I always said it was for the best, but Rodolphus found him anyway... and he found me too.' Anne said, softly. 'Now I have to leave you and hope your daddy loves us all enough to surrender.'

Andrew used his tiny fist to grab Anne's index finger. His eyes shone brightly and he began to laugh in delight, earning a small smile from his mom.

'I just want to keep you guys alive.' Anne whispered. 'I can't even protect you anymore... this is all I can do.'

Her eyes blurred with tears, but Anne held them back.

'Why don't we both get some rest?' Anne suggested, rubbing her eyes. 'I don't know about you, little guy, but I'm exhausted.'

As if Andrew knew what his mom was saying, he yawned and stretched out his tiny hands. Anne kicked off her heels and was careful to curl up near him. Then, she too lied down on the bed, letting her eyelids close and surrendering herself to the blissful world of sleep.

She may as well not have slept, though. The very second she closed her eyes, she was surrounded by images she'd rather not see. It wasn't as if she was having nightmares or seeing horrid images, but she was still seeing things she'd rather not.

She saw James Potter grinning down at her from atop his broom, after a quick and exhilarating game of Quidditch. His jet black hair stuck up in every direction as he flew around, laughing with joy. His bright hazel eyes caught her own eyes, filling her with love, security and warmth.

Standing not too far away from Anne were her parents, as well as her aunt and uncle. She wanted to run towards them all so badly, but her legs wouldn't budge. She wanted to talk to them one last time, smile at them, hug them and laugh with them. She wanted to feel safe for just a second and hear, from her own father, that no harm would ever come to her, that everything would be okay.

It was the happiest vision Anne could've possibly seen, but her heart ached and she willed herself to wake up. She couldn't bear to look at all she had lost, all that was taken from her and all she had left behind. If she could go back, she knew she'd choose differently.

Anne awoke, only after a few hours, her heart racing. The images of her family were still clear in her head. She raised her head, confused, thinking she had heard a familiar voice. She stared at Andrew beside her, sleeping with ease, his little chest rising and falling like clockwork.

It was then Anne's heart skipped a beat, as she finally pinpointed whose voice that was. Carefully, she picked up Andrew and placed him into the crib in her room. The second she was done though, she put on her heels and rushed outside, closing the door behind her. Her heels clicked loudly, as she practically ran down the corridor and down the stairs, following the sound of the voice.

Before long, she saw him. There he was seated on the couch, laughing as if he didn't have a care in the world, looking like the exact image of his father. When he finally turned around though, she saw her own eyes staring back at her.

'Alexander!' Anne all but screamed.

She ran towards him, desperate to get to her son. She was about a foot away from him, before she was stopped though. She hadn't even seen Rodolphus sitting with her son and she certainly didn't notice him stand up. She did however, feel his arms wrap around her waist tightly, preventing her from moving forward. Her breath caught in her throat, at the horrible possibility that Rodolphus would not let her near her son after her little outburst today.

Her heart ached even more and she desperately tried to keep herself composed. Her son was right there and she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't hug him and tell him she loved him. She couldn't comfort him and make sure he was alright.

'I bet you regret trying to kill me now.' Rodolphus whispered into her ear.

Anne nodded her head, as her lower lip started to tremble.

'Mistress Anne.' Alexander greeted, standing up from his spot.

Rodolphus loosened his hold on Anne, which she was more than thankful for. However, he didn't release her entirely. Still, Anne took advantage up this and broke loose of his hold, entirely. She wasted no time wrapping her arms around her son.

'I'm so glad you're alright.' Anne whispered to him. 'I missed you so much so, Alexander.'

Alexander shrugged.

'I didn't even know you were alive.' He informed her. 'Last I knew, you were on the brink of death.'

'I'm alive.' She said, with a reassuring smile. 'I'm here and our entire family is together again.'

Anne felt her stomach clench. Her family would be broken up soon enough and while she knew that was a good thing, she couldn't help but to feel nervous. The last time she tried to get away from Rodolphus and create a life with Lucius, it didn't work out. She couldn't get herself to leave Rodolphus when the time came. This time, she didn't know what would happen. It wasn't as if Lucius would forgive her and accept her with open arms.

She held back a shudder, wondering what it would be like to be _his_ slave instead.

'Come upstairs! I don't see your sister here but she must be dying to see you. I'm sure Andrew will like to see you too!' Anne insisted. 'Come with me, you're supposed to be upstairs with me, anyway. Not down here with them. They need to prepare for their battle tomorrow.'

'I'll send him to bed later, Anne.' Rodolphus said, prying her away from Alexander. 'I have some things to discuss with him.'

'What things? Rodolphus, he just got home!' Anne complained.

Rodolphus kissed the top of Anne's head and talked low enough for only her to hear.

'You're in enough trouble already. Just go upstairs and wait for me. Make sure Andrew isn't in the room. I assure you Alexander is well taken care of.' Rodolphus said. 'I'll send him to bed before it gets late.'

Anne frowned. 'Did he see Serena?'

'Anne.' Rodolphus warned.

Anne took that as a no. She didn't understand why two of her children seemed to hate each other. She remembered, not too long ago when Serena suggested that they just leave _without _Alexander. She stared at her son and gave him a small smile. Time apart from his father would do him good. Anne was positive that without the influence of his father and grandfather, Alexander will go back his normal, sweet self in no time.

'You'll come up to see me then?' Anne asked, finally looking at Rodolphus.

Rodolphus confirmed this with a nod and Anne forced herself to leave once more. She didn't want to tear herself away from her son, or go upstairs and place her other son elsewhere. She wasn't ready for goodbyes just yet, but they had to stick to the plan. It was the only thing that would assure that all of them would survive.

So, Anne went upstairs. She gently woke Andrew up and handed him to one of the many servants. She spent the next few hours composing herself and preparing herself for tomorrow. She needed to be calm and pretend like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. With every second that passed by though, Anne grew more and more worried.

She still had _so_ much to lose.

'Is everything all set then?' Anne asked, rushing to the doorway.

Rodolphus barely even opened the door before Anne approached him looking apprehensive.

'Yes.' Rodolphus confirmed. 'What's wrong with you? You'll see Alexander tomorrow so stop fretting over it.'

'Rodolphus...' Anne spoke, softly.

Rodolphus ignored Anne's obvious nervousness and proceeded to kiss her. He wrapped one hand around her waist and entangled the other in her hair. His lips crashed against hers fervently, leaving next to no space between them.

Anne couldn't take it though and she pushed him away.

'Do you regret it even a little?' Anne exclaimed.

'Regret what?' Rodolphus asked, looking annoyed.

'_This_... and just everything!' Anne said, pointing from herself to Rodolphus.

'What are you talking about?' Rodolphus asked, sighing. 'Anne, I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow. Whatever this is, can it just wait?'

Anne ignored that.

'Just... all my life, I've waited for things to get better. My parents were too busy fighting to looking after me, so I thought Hogwarts will make life better and then I got into Slytherin. Then I thought if I just did well in school, if I showed them how brilliant I was then life would get better... but then you killed them.' Anne said, keeping her breath steady. 'I didn't think things could've possibly gotten worse from then and – '

'Anne, listen to me – '

'No, I need to say this!' Anne insisted. 'I traded my virtue for protection, when I should've chosen death. Things kept getting worse, when I thought it could only get better. I lost what was left of my family. I was raped and tortured for years, for a number things! For not being good enough, for being a blood traitor, for loving you, for talking back, for not loving you enough, for not accepting my place, for your own amusement, for not being faithful enough or loyal enough, for running away, for trying to escape...'

Anne took a deep breath.

'You burned me, whipped me, cut me, electrocuted me, raped me, imprisoned me, chained me up, locked me up, starved me, suffocated me, took my children away from me, took my _life_ away from me, you made me cry, you left me broken and bleeding!' Anne listed off. 'You humiliated me, kept me from my friends and family, you – '

'Anne enough!' Rodolphus said, shaking her by the shoulders. 'This could go on forever! _What is your point_?'

'Just one thing...' Anne said, almost inaudibly. 'Do you regret even _one_ thing? Do you feel bad about anything at all? Even the slightest bit of remorse? You _broke_ my heart... you broke me.'

Rodolphus sighed. 'I'm too tired for this, Anne. Will you _please_ just leave this for another day?'

'I can't.' Anne said, the desperation evident in her voice.

'I have a war to fight.' Rodolphus said, dismissively. 'Now are you going to be any use to me or not, _Mistress_ _Anne_.'

Anne remained unmoving, her face a complete mask. She didn't want to spend her last night with Rodolphus getting raped, so she complied. She pressed her body against his, resuming the kiss he started just moments ago. She didn't get the answer she wanted, or any answer at all, really. There wasn't anything she could do at this point. She instead of fighting, Anne opted for a passionate night with a man she once believed she loved more than life itself.

* * *

'Are you sure you can go through with this?' Bellatrix asked. 'I don't need you to screw this up. This is our only chance, Anne.'

She nodded her head. 'Don't worry about me. Just make sure Rodolphus surrenders.'

'I'm counting on you.' Bellatrix said. 'All our lives are in your hands. Wait about an hour before joining the battle. You have your wand, right? Just... open up the floo network to this house. No one knows about this place, so everyone here should be safe.'

'Won't Rodolphus wonder how I opened up the floo network?' Anne questioned.

'I'll tell him I taught you in case of an emergency.' Bellatrix said, shrugging. 'I wouldn't put it past you to join the battle even when Rodolphus ordered you to remain home. It's just like you to worry yourself over nothing.'

Anne ignored her, mostly because Rodolphus's army began to gather at the centre of the house, prepared to leave. Bellatrix left to go to her husband's side and Anne listened vaguely as Rodolphus gave his men a pep talk. She rushed to his side, just as they were about to leave.

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Despite herself, she was crying and clinging onto him for dear life. She forced herself to remain silent, trying not to say the words that were on the tip of her tongue.

_Don't go. Please don't go._

He had to, though. She needed to be passed off to Lucius in order for everyone to survive. It was a fair bargain and an ever fairer sacrifice on her part. She may hate Rodolphus and may never forgive him for all he had done to her, but he was the centre of her world for a very long time. Rodolphus was all Anne had and even though she resented him for keeping her imprisoned, it would've been impossible not to grow attached to him and accustomed to his life. She had been in this world for so long that she didn't know how to let him go. He really had been her entire world, no matter how unhappy she had been.

Rodolphus held her and chucked slightly.

'Is this little display supposed to make me forget that I'm supposed to punish you?' Rodolphus asked, greatly amused.

Anne shook her head but made no reply. She didn't trust herself not to ask him to stay with her. If he could sense the desperation in her voice, she was certain Rodolphus wouldn't go and that would ruin everything.

Rodolphus rubbed Anne's back, trying to comfort her.

'I have the upper hand, so you have nothing to worry about. I'll be back, safe and sound before you know it, so there's no need to worry yourself.' Rodolphus assured her. 'Nothing will happen to me. Lucius doesn't even know I'm coming.'

'Rodolphus, we have to go.' Rabastan said, awkwardly.

Bellatrix was looking anywhere but at her husband and his overly emotional mistress. It was a private moment for the two of them and while she loathed that fact that her husband was in love with another woman, she knew she owed Anne everything. Rabastan, on the other hand, didn't think it was smart to waste time consoling Anne. He, like Rodolphus, believed there was no chance of them losing this battle, after all.

'Take care of my kids, alright?' Rodolphus asked, gently pulling Anne off him. 'Don't worry about a thing. Okay, you silly girl?'

Rodolphus grinned at her and Anne was happy that she'll at least get to see him smile one last time. She leaned in and kissed him, more desperately and passionately than she's ever done before. This was her goodbye. She'd never get to kiss him again. She'll never get to be around him ever again.

It was Rodolphus who broke the kiss, only after his brother repeatedly called for him though.

'I've got to go.' Rodolphus said, quickly turning his attention away from Anne. 'Where's father?'

Anne inhaled sharply as she saw Rodolphus's father come to his side, eyeing her with great distaste. He _obviously _did not enjoy the little display she and Rodolphus had put on. Anne kept herself composed as she watched everyone apparate one by one. Rodolphus was next to last to leave.

'Goodbye!' Anne called out.

It was childish of her, but she needed her goodbye. She needed a verbal farewell imbedded in her mind.

Rodolphus turned to her and presented his infamous smirk. 'Goodbye Anna, I love you.'

Rodolphus apparated before she had a chance to say it back. Truth be told, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to say it back. Bellatrix was the final one to leave. She gave Anne a small nod before joining her husband and the rest of his men.

Anne took a deep breath and headed upstairs to where her children were. She insisted that they all spend the morning together, not caring at all that she had to force Alexander and Serena to see one another. She opened the door to Serena's playroom and found her on one side, while Alexander was on the other side with Andrew.

'Hey kids.' Anne greeted, cheerfully.

'Mom!' Serena exclaimed, dropping her doll and running towards her at once.

Andrew began to coo loudly, stretching out his arms, gesturing his desire for Anne to pick him up. Alexander decided to bring his little brother over towards her. He quickly joined Serena, who seemed to wish Alexander was further away from her.

'Mistress Anne.' He greeted, handing Andrew over.

Anne eagerly took her baby in her arms, kissing him immediately and lavishing her attention on him. She didn't forget about her other children though and Serena was quick to join her, giggling along with her little brother. Alexander, however, remained indifferent to the entire situation.

'Come closer.' Anne said, extending her hand towards him.

Alexander obeyed reluctantly and Anne hugged him with one hand, while holding Andrew with the other. He was resting on her hip so there wasn't any chance of him falling. Eventually, Alexander awkwardly pulled away from her hug.

'I'm fine, Mistress.' He insisted.

Anne decided to humour him.

'I know you are, but I, being the overprotective mom that I am, missed you terribly.' Anne said, smiling. 'If it were up to me, I wouldn't leave your side for even a second.'

Alexander snorted and rolled his eyes. 'Whatever you say, Mistress Anne. You left me once, already and I was a baby then. Little Andrew here has been luckier than me thus far.'

Anne didn't feel the need to rehash things from the past.

'I'm going to have to go soon, but I just wanted to let you guys know – '

'And then you tried to kill my father.' Alexander all but hissed. 'Some mom you are.'

'It isn't her fault she failed.' Serena said, icily.

Alexander sent Serena a glare that reminded her so much of the one Rodolphus always gives her. It sent chills down her spine.

'That's not what I meant!' Alexander snapped.

'Enough, both of you.' Anne said, as calmly as she could manage. 'Our family is back together again and that's all that matters.'

Anne felt like such a liar.

'We're going to fix this, okay? Everything is going to be alright. You guys have nothing to worry about and nothing to fight over.' Anne insisted. 'Leave this to the grownups.'

'You hardly count as a grown up.' Alexander said.

Anne sighed and kissed Andrew one last time. She doted on him for a few seconds, watching him giggle and play with her hair and fingers, before handing him to Serena.

'He's lucky to have a sister like you.' Anne said, hugging her daughter. 'And I'm lucky to have a daughter like you.'

'And we're lucky to have a mom like you.' Serena said, grinning.

She hugged and kissed her mom, before heading back to her toys with Andrew in her arms. She decided to give Anne some alone time with Alexander.

'What do you want?' Alexander asked, rudely. 'Are you going to stand there and tell me how lucky you are to have a son like me?'

Anne smiled at him and kissed her son's cheek, despite his protests.

'I love you.' Anne said, simply. 'You have every right to be angry with me for the rest of your life, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you. I just wanted to protect you and keep you safe from harm.'

Anne couldn't help but smile sadly to herself. Alexander probably thought of her the same way she thought of her parents. Knowing there was nothing else she could know, Anne left the room, preparing herself for the battle.

The first thing she did was enable the floor network in her home, making sure she could leave their secret hideout. Rodolphus had informed her before where exactly the battle would be happening. It was an old Lestrange home, which of course angered Rodolphus. Anne made sure she had her wand, not that it would do her much good. She wore a simple blue t-shirt, with a black sweater on top, some blue jeans and black knee high boots.

At exactly the hour mark, she headed for the fireplace, her heart beating fast. She picked up some powder and before she knew it, she was tumbling out of a fireplace. The first thing that Anne saw was James Potter. Never mind the chaos and destruction around her, Anne only had eyes for him. She cursed the man attacking him, not caring that he worked for Rodolphus.

'James!' Anne exclaimed, engulfing him in a hug.

James was out of breath. 'There's no time. Malfoy – he's downstairs – go!

Anne forced herself to pull away from James.

'About everything, I'm sorry! I mean, if I could take it all back – '

'I know.' James said, quickly. 'Look, it'll be alright and we'll get through this. It isn't over yet.'

Without another word, James and Anne ran off to do their own thing. Anne ran out the room and sped down the stairs, ignoring anyone and everyone who tried to speak to her. Lucius's men left her alone, but Rodolphus's men were appalled.

'Anne!'

She could recognize that voice anywhere. She turned briefly and made eye contact with Rodolphus, who was desperately trying to fight off several men, trying to get to her. Anne took out her wand and cursed some of them, before running off. There, at the very centre of the living room, Anne saw Lucius. She took her final steps down the stairs and raised her wand. Lucius looked up and pointed his wand at her too, each of them preparing for their pretend duel.

Spells were shot, left and right. Some were successful, while others were reflected. Lucius, who always was a better duellist than Anne, eventually got the upper hand. Not that she had any choice in the first place. He had her wand after several minutes of intense duelling and was by her side. He grabbed her arm, not once looking at her.

'Brace yourself.' Lucius warned.

Anne got ready for the side along apparation, before she felt herself being pried away from Lucius.

'You think you can win that easily, Malfoy?'

Anne stared at him, shocked. 'Rabastan!'

He sent Anne flying away from Lucius and him, as the two of them started duelling. Anne hit the wall near her rather hard, her heart beating faster than ever before. This wasn't the plan and this wasn't supposed to happen. She tried steadying herself, seeing colours fly fast her as Rabastan and Lucius began to duel. She wished Rabastan wasn't so loyal to his brother, wished that he wasn't so adamant to save and protect her.

Anne got to her feet, and started towards the two men.

What happened next made her freeze in her spot. Everything happened in slow motion and it was as if the world had momentarily stopped. The battle had become too intense and both men were so into it, Anne was sure that neither of them knew what they were doing anymore. It was a live or die kind of battle.

Anne watched, in silent horror, as Lucius's lips formed words that echoed in her ears.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

She felt herself go numb, watching the flash of green light heard towards Rabastan as if it weren't travelling at lightning speed. When it hit Rabastan, he didn't even look the least bit shocked. He looked just as determined as ever, as if he didn't realize his part in the war was over.

All at once, things returned to its normal speed. The world kept moving and Anne was finally able to move. She screamed in agony as she watched Rabastan's body fall to the ground. Her head was spinning and she practically collapsed on the floor next to his now immobile body.

She clutched at his robes, willing him to get up. She waited and waited for the glassy look in his unblinking eyes to go away. She remained on her knees, beside him, waiting for him to start breathing again. In vain, she searched for a pulse, when she knew very well what had happened.

Lucius was at her side, seconds later. He fell to his knees too, a look of utmost disbelief and horror etched on his now pale face. The battle around them continued and Lucius was brought back to reality only when someone else started attacking him.

He dropped Anne's wand, purposely. It wasn't the right time to go through with the bargain, after all. Lucius had just murdered his best friend's brother. Anne watched briefly as Lucius began to duel Dolohov, who had no doubt seen the whole thing and decided to avenge Rabastan. She couldn't bring herself to stare at them for long though, her eyes immediately falling on Rabastan's lifeless body once more.

'Oh God.' She gasped out.

She felt her voice choking and breaking at the realization of what just happened. He just died trying to save her, to protect her. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of it was. Grief and guilt engulfed Anne and she desperately clung onto Rabastan's body.

'We have to go!' Dolohov said, out of nowhere.

Anne felt him trying to pry her away from Rabastan.

'No, no, no. I can't. _I can't_.' She insisted, as Dolohov pulled her away. 'I can't leave him.'

'We need to get back! Lucius left, his army is retreating.' Dolohov explained. 'Rodolphus is expecting us back! We can't do anything for Rabastan now. He's dead.'

Within seconds, Anne felt the horrible effect of side along apparition. Rabastan's body disappeared before her very eyes and before she knew it, she was back in her own family home. All around her, people were apparating back, immediately celebrating her victory.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm been dreading writing this chapter. There are about three other deaths I'm dreading after this one. It's awful. I'm sorry once again guys. I know Rabastan was a favourite for many of you. Like always, I'll try and update as soon as I can! I'm sorry for the long wait and for killing off this wonder, amazing character.

- Rosalie Black


	40. Dear Readers

Dearest Readers,

I feel just awful writing this, especially because I remember a time when I swore I'd never do this but it has to be done. For those of you who actually followed my stories all this time, I want to thank you sincerely from the very bottom of my heart. For those who are still waiting for the latest chapter, I'm truly sorry for the long wait. Looking back at the past few chapters, all I've done is apologize for the long wait and it isn't fair. I remember when I used to follow stories religiously and write just as religiously, so I do have an idea of what it's like. Until recently, I didn't understand how stories were left unfinished. Truth be told, in my head, they aren't. Every detail of each one of my stories is firmly branded into my mind and perhaps that's the reason I'm so okay with this. As of now, however, I don't think I'll be posting any more chapters. I can't say there's any one reason for doing this. There are several factors contributing to my decision. Fanfiction has been a huge part of my life and I'll never forget all the effort and time I've spent either writing it or reading it. Recently, however, I can't seem to appreciate it as much as I did before. Playing with someone else's characters, in someone else's world suddenly felt wrong to me, even if it was just for fun and altogether, with no true purpose. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against fanfiction and those who write it, and I will forever be someone who encourages it. At this point in my life though, it's just not for me. It doesn't appeal to me the same way it used to. Perhaps, one day, I'll change my mind again but for now, I've made my decision. All my stories are officially on hiatus and I'm possibly just eventually deleting my account all together. Looking back at all I've written, I've come to realize that if I were to go back, I'd write it differently anyway. My chapters haven't always come out the way I wanted and for me to just leave them up there for others to find will annoy me to no end. It isn't my best work, it doesn't reflect what I really want to say and therefore, I wouldn't like it up anymore. I really, truly am sorry to all my readers and I want you guys to know how much I've appreciated all your support throughout these past few years. It's time for this to come to an end though. I've spent the past few months trying to write new chapters and while I've accomplished that, it seemed like a chore to me, rather than passion, as it used to be. I've written and rewritten more than I care to recall and I've decided it's time to end this all for good. So once again, I'm sorry. My stories will be in complete and eventually taken down. If I ever have the urge to post them again, they would likely be under a new pen name, with new titles and written differently as well. Though, in all honesty, I don't see that happening. If anything, I'd keep the stories to myself. Once again, thank you for all your support over the years. I'll truly miss many of you and again, I want to say how sorry I am.

Best wishes,

Lady Rosalie B.


End file.
